He's Not A Real Wolf
by darkgirl3
Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott? Completed November 11th 2019
1. Meeting Patch

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I came up with this idea after writing another story of mine You Still Cared. Also by watching season 5a episode two where Theo's wolf chased Liam and Mason into the school.**

 **AN2: Time passes slower in this story than on the show since it always seems like the story keeps going from one ep to another all in one night or day at times. This is a redo of Season 5 part 1.**

 **CN: Patch and Liam meet in the woods at night and start on their road to friendship. The next day Theo's going to use what he learned. Theo is still his bad self at first so remember that, but he isn't going to stay that way.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Liam was trying to find the wolf he'd seen the night before with Mason. He didn't think it could disappear that quickly so he was trying to track it. He had roared at it to stop it from coming after them. In doing so he had showing Mason who he really was. Mason had handled it so much better than he thought he would. In a way he owed the wolf for helping him tell his best friend what he had been chickening out on for months.

If the wolf had wanted to attack he figured it would have done it when they had been standing in the hallway. The wolf just looked down like it submitted to him and left. Something was drawing him to the wolf so he walked through the woods near the school hoping it hadn't gone that far. He wanted to see it again because he found it to be beautiful with its black fur and white patches. He was thinking it was a male wolf, but he wasn't sure, but if he could convince it to come to him he'd find out.

Liam rounded one of the trees coming to a stop smiling when the wolf was standing before him. "There you are," he said telling the wolf how lovely he looked. "You don't look vicious right now," he added kneeling down knowing he could easily run or launch his self away if he needed to. "I'd love to rub you, but you are wild so I won't try unless you let me," he looked the wolf over trying to think of a name for it. "I am going call you Patch," it fit with the white patches that was on under its face and stomach. He talked in a low voice letting the wolf know just because he gave him a name it didn't mean he owned him. "I don't want to keep saying hey wolf or boy all the time," he moved to sitting on his knees.

Patch kept watching Liam, but hadn't moved from his spot. The last thing the wolf had been expecting was for someone to catch him. The other night at the school he'd done it for two reasons. The first was for the fun of it and the second was because he liked the guy in front of him. He really hadn't expected to be sought out like this by Liam. Liam didn't know it was him though so at the moment he was safe. He liked going for runs in the woods after dark so it was bound to happen.

There was two ways to go about this turn of events. Theo could stay as the wolf and not let Liam know who he actually was under the coat of fur. He could easily mask his scent from his when he was human. The second option was transform back and reveal that he was more than a werewolf. That could go over badly and Liam would tell the others that he had lied about everything. He had a lot of things he needed to do and the doctors would have his ass if he reviled who he actually was. They were counting on him to bring Scott's pack to its knees and kill all of them.

It wasn't like he had anything to do right now so Patch went with the first option. It might be fun to pretend to be a real wolf around Liam. He wanted to get to know Liam since he was part of Scott's pack. This way Liam wouldn't have his guard up not knowing he was who Stiles kept saying was the enemy. It was a brilliant plan and he was really good with making plans. He had planned on how he was going to get Scott's attention. The way he had come in trying to help him taking on that chimera.

He thought it had gone well and if it wasn't for Stiles' annoyance at thinking he was not who he used to be he would have been in. Of course Stiles was right, but hey it was just something he was going to have to work on. He could deal with that problem if it kept up. Liam was his goal right now and not just because he was part of the pack. Liam was cute and adorable in his opinion. He had seen him outside the night before watching him in his room. Then there was Stiles and Liam in the woods following him. He had dealt with the reason behind the signature and he was hoping that Stiles didn't check any deeper. If he did then he would find a lot more, but the signatures being different was enough for now it seemed.

He pulled his mind back to the presence looking at Liam wanting to get to know everything about him. He wished that he could talk like this so he could carry on a conversation with Liam. However, listening to Liam talking was just as good. He liked his voice and he looked a lot younger than he was. He had the smile that was gorgeous and made him want to smile too. If he could he would be grinning at the moment. He couldn't let Liam get close right off because wolves didn't do that. Although he knew that werewolves could get other dogs and wolves to submit or calm if they wanted to. Liam wasn't doing that to him even if he had the night before.

Liam had been standing his ground after he'd chased Mason and him through the school. He had wondered when Liam was going stop running and do something about it. It had made him hard when Liam had roared at him. He had gone home and jacked off thinking about where he would really like Liam's mouth to have been. Hell, Liam fucking him in the woods would have been great. Taking him right there in the hall would have had him howling in pleasure. He had thought about Liam today too at school. He had watched him when he could trying not to be obvious about it. He would gladly bend over his tailgate and let Liam take him. He liked it rough, thrived on fucking. He just hadn't taken it before; he'd be delighted to let Liam be the first guy that fucked him.

 **~LT TL~**

"I doubt you will come to me, but maybe some night you will," Liam said telling Patch that he would be back a lot to check on him. He took the pack of burger he had brought that his mom had gotten earlier that day. He opened it up leaving it on the ground before he backed up to give Patch room to come forward if he wanted to. He had checked even from this distance he could tell that Patch was a boy. "I don't have deer or anything else you might enjoy more, but that is good too," Liam said sitting back down.

He decided instead of just leaving right now he was going to sit here for a while. It would be the first step in making real friends with Patch. He could talk to him and let Patch earn his trust. It could take a really long while, but he didn't care. It was worth the wait to get to touch the magnificent creature in front of him just once. He had dreamed about the wolf the night before after the run in at the school. He had seen his self running in the woods with him having fun. They were playing hide and seek actually to see who could find who.

Liam had also dreamed about Theo Raeken. He was the hot new guy at school who he had been following around the night before. The things he had been dreaming about Theo had been on the x-rated side. While Patch was approaching the food he thought about the dreams he had. Theo bent over as he had fucked him rough and fast. He wouldn't mind taking it if it was Theo, but he wanted to own Theo's ass. He had to pull his self away from that so he didn't get a hard on right now. It had been a good thing that Stiles couldn't smell anything either. He would have noticed he had been leaking the night before while watching Theo.

 **~LT TL~**

Patch let his wolf senses take over so he wouldn't give away that he might be something different underneath. He kept an eye on Liam going up to the burger sniffing it. He really tried to avoid eating anything that was raw. If he was pretending to be the wolf then he had to though so he ate it. It gave Liam a little way in with him showing that he trusted him. However, he backed away once he finished eating the meat. It hadn't been as bad as the deer he'd accidently eaten the one time. He hadn't thought he could get sick being a chimera of part werewolf/coyote, but he had been the next day.

His wolf instincts had kicked in and he had been hungry since living with doctors that don't know how to care for a kid hadn't helped. It was when he had learned he could shift into a wolf. He loved this part about his self being able to run as far as he wanted to as fast as he could. In the wolf form he was almost free since he could stay this way for days and not be found. The Dread Doctors didn't even know that he could shift as far as he knew. He was part coyote too and that part no one could tell unless he mentioned it. There was no one to mention it to so he never had to worry.

"My name's Liam by the way," Liam said getting Patch's attention again. He had named Patch so he figured he could at least tell Patch his name. He figured he could tell the wolf stuff since he couldn't talk. "I'm sort of like you," he said telling Patch he was a werewolf, but couldn't turn into something like he was.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam covered most of his life sitting on the ground just watching Patch as the hours passed. He'd started with how his biological dad had just left his mom and him when he was six years old. He hadn't been wanted or even loved by the man, but his mom had showed how much she loved him every day. His dad had left one day after telling him out right he was the worst mistake ever. He still remembered crying his self to sleep in his mom's arms. It was one of the things that he could remember so clearly as a little kid.

He'd told Patch about getting diagnosed with I.E.D. syndrome and trying to control the anger. He felt it so much before he became the werewolf. He didn't go off as much now, but he had a few moments. The night before he had growled at Theo for getting too close to Stiles. It had been more about him coming out of no where too. He had surprised him by getting there as quick as he had. He had been on the tree and it had thrown him. He had been in a hurry to get out of there after thinking about how good Theo smelled at first. Then there was the part about his sister being found dead by Theo.

Then bam Theo is standing there above them on the tree and he smelt good still. He wouldn't mind getting a hold of some of the soap he used to shower in so he could smell like Theo too. That might be a little creepy though, but he wasn't sure. He asked Patch even though he couldn't answer him. He got a head tilt from Patch and after a couple of seconds a wag of the tail. He had been so happy he had let out a yell, which had startled Patch. He had about ran off, but he'd talked him into staying.

He informed Patch about his best friend Mason who had been with him the night before. He told him how they had been best friends since kindergarten. They did a lot of things together and now went to the same school again. Mason kept him sane at times when he wanted to just snap. Mason could talk him out of exploding, which had him wishing that he had him at Devenport Prep. Mason could have helped him maybe not lose it. Then again what happened to him had been awful. He didn't bring that up to Patch not wanting to sour his own mood. He did tell Patch that Mason hadn't found out until the night before he was a werewolf. He had wanted to protect Mason and he had been scared. He didn't want him to reject him and lose his best friend he had for eleven years. They had done so many things together from helping him coop with his dad leaving to coming out to each other.

He told him about how he got turned into a werewolf. There were times when he wasn't so sure about it, but other times he was happy. The full moon wasn't the only time that he could shift like on some movies or shows. He had the option of shifting any time that he wanted to. He did it once to show Patch what he looked like wolfed out. It hadn't scared Patch so he didn't worry in case they met like that sometime.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam's cell phone alarm going off signaling that he was supposed to be getting up for school startled him. It also caused Patch to growl since he hadn't expected it either. Liam let out a sigh standing up. He wasn't ready to leave Patch to go back to the real world. He hadn't even realized that he had been out here so long. He was glad that he had werewolf abilities because his voice would be shot and he'd be exhausted too. He felt rejuvenated at the moment instead of sleepy.

"Sorry, boy. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just a phone something people have. I need to go to school." he smiled watching Patch cock his head to the side as he explained what school was. "It's only half fun, I'm trying not to flunk Physics, but it's so hard. I got to find a tutor so I better go. I'll see you tonight maybe if I don't have something to do with the pack." he would find a way to come back even if he did. He wanted to see Patch again as soon as he could. During the night Patch had gotten closer every hour or so. He had been about a half a foot from him when the phone went off. Patch had got up moving back in a hurry so Liam couldn't touch him.

Patch stood up and he let out a yip at Liam letting him know he understood some of what he said. He didn't know how to bark like real wolves or dogs could. He waited for Liam to leave before he took off in a run to get back to his house as quick as he could. He had to shift back and get to school his self. He hadn't planned on staying in the woods all night with Liam. He had found out more things than he ever thought he would if he was his self. One of the things he was going to use to get close to Liam as his self though.

Five or six hours in the woods listening to Liam talk to him about his life and he had starting to like him more. It was strange too since he had thought about just using Liam to get an itch he hadn't scratched ever. He hadn't dated anyone before, but he wouldn't mind if somehow he got Liam to ask him out. He would do it his self, but Liam hadn't mentioned anything about his human self that might mean he liked him. Patched reached the edge of the property at his house before he shifted back. Theo smiled standing up as his human/chimera form. He stretched since he had been lying and sitting most of the night. It didn't hurt shifting which he always thought odd, but was glad of.

 **~LT LT~**

Theo was trying to think of a way to ask Liam if he needed help with his physics homework. He had thought about it on the way to school. He hadn't had a chance to then since he was almost late. He had gone right to his first period not wanting to be late. He was trying to be a good boy for others to think he was. He had told Scott and Stiles he needed to make a good impression on the teachers. What he really wanted was to glide by unnoticed by them. The pack now he wanted to impress them so he could be given access to them. He was going to be so happy when he brought them down.

The Trojan Horse would be turned into The Trojan Werewolf. His favorite was a chimera in wolf's clothing. He could take a little time to get what he wanted to. The doctors couldn't control everything that he did. They might think they were his rulers, but he wanted to live a life that was his own at times too. He wanted to break away from them and be free when he was eighteen. He needed a pack of his own so he could be an alpha and strong enough to kill them.

He spent most of his first period thinking about the night with Liam. It was a good thing he could multitask. It was also good he had done his homework before he had gone in the woods. He had stopped his self from smiling when Scott had gotten called on. Scott hadn't done his homework it seemed and Ms. French had told him he needed to next time. The pack was so involved in other things that they always put school second. Except for Lydia it seemed since she was a gold mind of information. She might not have known about B-12 the first day, but she hadn't failed on anything since then.

He was trying to figure out their weaknesses and strengths by watching them. The biggest one was that they weren't just friends or pack. They were straight up family and they seemed to be strongly linked. He was going to have fun breaking them or rather crushing him was more like it. He wanted to see them groveling and begging him for mercy. The doctors wanted Scott's alpha powers. He was going to hate having to destroy Liam when it was over. He hoped maybe the doctors would let him keep Liam. He could maybe get him to be his first beta when he became the alpha. That thought made him really happy thinking about Liam by his side for life.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo finally got the chance to talk to Liam during their free period. Liam was sitting in the locker room with his book when Theo walked in. He'd thought about going to the weight room, but Liam talking to him sounded better. He was about to say something to Liam, but the book that came at his head stopped any thought he had. He barely caught it before looking down to see Liam on the floor against the lockers looking sheepish. The look on Liam's face was so shockingly cute that he couldn't be mad at him for about breaking his nose with the book. He had once again surprised Liam. Liam had a bad way of getting caught off guard by him that he loved it.

"Sorry," Liam said in a hurry, "I didn't hear you come in and I can't figure out the problem," he apologized looking up at Theo.

The last thing that he had wanted to do was hurt the guy he liked. That would be awful way to start off if he wanted to eventually ask Theo out. He just wasn't sure how to ask Theo out. He of course could just say it, but the way things were with Stiles hating Theo out right he wasn't sure. Granted he wasn't going to let someone tell him who he could or couldn't see, but he loved his pack. He also liked the way Theo was and the way he was smiling at him at the moment made him hot and bothered.

He was hoping that he didn't notice how slow he had taken to get to his face. Theo was hot and it should be against every law of nature for him to look that good in his clothes. The jeans were clinging to Theo so much that he could see the out line of his cock. The shirt he had on showed off his muscles which he wanted to see up close. He wouldn't mind touching them and kissing them too. He really would love to kiss the mole that was on Theo's left cheek. It looked hot being right there in the middle of his cheek.

He tried not to lick his lips looking at Theo, but he went for biting his bottom lip as well. He was going to be giving everything away by the way he was acting like a teenager seeing his first dick or tit. Okay so he was a teenager, but Theo wasn't his first guy or girl he'd seen. Theo had his clothes on too so it wasn't like he could actually see his cock. He wondered what it looked like up close if it was cut or uncut. He didn't have a preference, but he thought Theo might be cut. He wondered if Theo had any hair going to his hole or he was smooth like his chest. He needed to stop making an idiot out of his self and say something else. Theo was still looking at him as if he was thinking or waiting for something else.

"So throwing this helpless book is your way of dealing with it?" Theo asked deciding in that moment just how to get close to Liam like this. He had thought about using the fact he needed a tutor in the first place. He just hadn't known how to work it into regular conversation. How could he just come up and say do you need a tutor. I heard it from your wolf friend who is actually me in disguise. That wouldn't go over well at all and would give everything away. "How about I help you so the book doesn't meet a vicious end?" he asked letting a smile form on his face. That had been a great line he thought. He also added about his face not needing to be split open so soon since they didn't even know each other that well.

Liam wasn't even trying to cover up the fact he was watching him either. It wasn't just the way Liam was acting out right. He could hear Liam's heart beat skip for a moment too. He defiantly had him hooked so he wasn't going to have to worry about that part. Now if the rest of the plan worked then he would be even happier. It might take about a week or two, but he hoped to have Liam in his ass before the end of the month.

He had purposely worn the tightest jeans he had and a shirt that hugged him just right. He had looked Liam over while he had been shifted so he didn't have to get caught now. Although he did find Liam to be really attractive and he wouldn't mind seeing what was under the clothes. As good as Liam looked there was no way he could possibly small inside his pants. He thought he might be cut, but wasn't positive. He thought about Liam being nice and smooth towards his sinful hole. He wondered if Liam had messed around with Mason since he had talked about him so much the night before. He hoped that Liam was still a virgin like he was at least his ass was. He thought about Liam just tapping his rim until they both got off from it.

"That book is not vulnerable," Liam growled out, "If I couldn't heal I would have a few paper cuts still." Liam said glaring at the book. He hated the thing and wished he could just destroy the thing. He saw it as the devil in carnet and it was only the third day of school. "I guess it wouldn't be so bad having you help me. I was going to have to find a tutor anyway because it's three days in and I'm totally lost," Liam confessed with a smile forming on his face.

He couldn't believe how lucky he was getting at the moment. He had just thought about asking Lydia if she could help him. Lydia was beautiful, but he wasn't about to turn down Theo helping him. He wanted to get Theo as more than someone he knew. He wouldn't mind saying that Theo was his first boyfriend. He kept the moan at bay thinking about what he could do to Theo to pay him back for helping him. He wouldn't mind putting his mouth on Theo or have Theo do something to him.

He wondered how good Theo's mouth would be on him. He was sarcastic as it was so he figured that he could do wonders besides talking with it. He wondered if his lips were soft or rough. They looked smooth from here, but he didn't know. He had kissed Mason before and it had been a little awkward at first. He was hoping that wouldn't be the case with Theo if he got to kiss him.

 **~LT LT~**

Theo dropped his bag on the bench before sitting down beside Liam opening the book up. Once Liam told him which page he turned to it keeping the book in his lap so Liam didn't throw it again. He had already taken the class where he had been living. He had gone to school refusing to stay at home or rather in the Doctors' lab bored out of his mind all day. He had enough credits to possibly graduate in another semester if he wanted too. In spite of that, he was here for a reason and he could get a little something for his self too.

Liam showed Theo his notebook at the problems he had supposed to have done for homework. He had just spent the whole night in the woods with a wolf. He didn't tell Theo that though wanting to keep Patch a secret for now. He liked listening to Theo talk and as he explained the stuff in the book it wasn't as hard as it had seemed. He smiled when he worked the last problem out his self without needing help. He had gotten Theo to check it for him to make sure it was right.

He had watched Theo while he had been helping him and got closer each time. They had been about three inches apart. Now, their arms were brushing together and it felt wonderful. Theo's skin was nice and heated like his was being a werewolf. He wondered what it would be like to touch him with more than his arm. He wanted to run his tongue over Theo's body too. His brain really needed to stop going to his pants or he was going to get caught.

"I think you should get an A on it, but if you still need help later just ask," Theo said when Liam finished with the last problem. He had looked at it as Liam had done it so he knew there was nothing wrong. "I got this hour free and after school too." There was also lunch which came right after this free period.

"I got practice after school, but maybe afterwards and this time's mostly good." Liam said zipping his bag up. They still had another twenty minutes before lunch was over. "You could always join the cross country team if you wanted. We need good runners," He didn't really want to do cross country, but he was hoping he might could skip out. If Theo joined up he wouldn't mind going there though.

"Sorry, but I am not about to run unless it is for fun. I prefer running naked it is always fun and feels good. I do not think they would let me do that so I'll pass," Theo said with a smirk.

Liam laughed before his phone started going off. He didn't want to answer it, but it was Mason so he picked it up. Once he found out what Mason wanted he ended the call. "I got to go, he needs help with something. Thanks for the help and sorry for spying on you the other night. Stiles is like a brother to me and I didn't want him to get into any trouble if he went alone. He has a way of finding it," he probably shouldn't be talking about it to Theo, but he didn't see how he was bad. He felt like he owed him an apology for his part in invading his privacy. Theo had gone to the bridge to mourn his sister's death. They had intruded on that moment.

"You're a good friend Liam. I can't fault you for wanting to protect Stiles. I remember how much trouble he got into when we were younger," Theo said back giving Liam another smile before Liam left the locker room.

He had watched Liam walk away and man he loved how tight Liam's ass was in his jeans. He was really glad he had the jeans on today instead of his shorts. He was thinking that Liam was wearing boxer-briefs for the way they were outlined in his jeans. He preferred going commando at times though. Having his cock just bouncing around hard or soft either way. He liked when it was hard more though. After a run or working out either he'd go and jack off. He wished he had the chance to do that before school today. He would later though maybe that night or evening.

Theo knew he was going back to the woods that night to see Liam. Liam had said that he would be there. He wasn't going to miss any chance to see Liam as his self or Patch. He set his phone so he could catch a few z's instead of going to work out. He didn't need a lot of sleep, but with the hours he was keeping he needed a few extra. He didn't even think he would check in on the doctors tonight. He wanted to spend all his time with Liam again tonight. He had time to do their dirty work the night after that. After all he had gone through over the years with the bastards they owed him. He was for damn sure going to get Liam on his side when this was all over. He didn't know how it would work out, but he could come up with something maybe.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: I have been working on this story since the last week of March. I finished it on June 13** **th** **2018\. I am in the process of editing it at the moment. I wanted to give you all a peek at what is to come. I will post another chapter in about two weeks because next week is Thiam week and need to finish the two I have going up for that week.**

 **This story is so far 71 chapters long before editing, but no clue if it be more once I edit more. This was only 9 pages before I added more in edit. I wrote the first 14 chapters out by hand which was a long process lol. I hope that you all enjoy this. I am thinking I'll post either one or two chapters a week or every two weeks. I'm not sure yet, but more is coming.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I came up with this idea after writing another story of mine You Still Cared. Also by watching season 5a episode two where Theo's wolf chased Liam and Mason into the school.**

 **AN2: Time passes a little slower in this story than on the show since it always seems like the story keeps going from one ep to another all in one night or day at times.**

 **CN: A week has passed since Liam met Patch. Their friendship has progressed just like Theo and Liam's has. It is a lot less complicated being friends with Patch than Theo though.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

The last week Liam had kept going back to the woods looking for Patch. He had come to enjoy talking to the wolf. He had told Patch some more things about his self. Some of those things he hadn't confided in Mason because sometimes even a best friend couldn't help a certain ache. So he had taken to talking the problems out with Patch. Patch couldn't talk back, but he had given him looks that he could swear meant he understood. He felt sad at times for no reason wishing that he was anywhere else in the world.

He had great friends and family sure, but he still longed for something he didn't understand. It was like he was missing this giant part of his self that he couldn't figure out. Patch had come so close to him that night that he could have touched him. He'd laid his head right on top of his shoe, but he hadn't dared rub him. It was like a truce I give you this, but no touching me, I'll touch you. It had felt right though and if Patch was a person he would have really felt like they had clicked. How in the world could he tell anyone that? They would think he was nuts bonding on that kind of level with an animal.

Patch couldn't talk to anyone he was a wolf and real wolves couldn't talk back or do like Malia had done. Patch couldn't transform from wolf to human so he had no chance of the secret getting out. He probably should talk to Scott about the way he felt, but he couldn't. He had tried once with Stiles, but something had come up. They never got to finish the conversation and Stiles forgot he had asked. He had talked to Stiles because he felt a little closer to him in some ways. He didn't feel as intimidated with him because Stiles had helped him through the worst part of the full moon the second time he was a werewolf.

He probably should have bonded with Scott, but Stiles was his go to. It was why right now with the way things were about Theo and he being friends was that much harder. He was terrified he was going to lose Stiles as his friend and brother. He needed to talk to Patch tonight about that on what to do. He didn't want Stiles to hate him, but he felt this connection to Theo. He was doing his best not to get pissed every time Stiles broke into his study sessions with Theo. He felt like he was in a losing battle that he couldn't win. His heart was aching right now and he was feeling broken. He couldn't agree with Stiles this time, he had before, but this time, no.

Some times when he got really upset and couldn't out right act on his anger he'd cry. His step-dad had told him it was okay. It had been one of those times he had been so grateful that his mom had remarried. He had a lot of those moments of being thankful that David Geyer was the man he was. He had taught him Lacrosse and so many other things that his own dad hadn't wanted to give him a second look on. Lacrosse and Star Wars had been their bonding moments.

 **~LT TL~**

He'd asked him earlier today what to do because he was so torn. Should he given in to what he was being told over and over without end by someone he respected. Or should he go with what was in his heart and what he could see. He had told him that his heart was the only thing that could be the deciding factor in the end. No one could bully him into thinking one thing over the other. He was his own man and if he wanted to be with someone as long as they showed him no harm he had that right to pick them.

It was why he had asked Stiles to back off when he had been talking to Theo after school. He had told him that he was like a second brother to him, but he was going with his own decision on this one. Mason was his brother no matter what and Scott was tied with Stiles because he didn't know how to pick who was first there. It was why it had been hard telling Stiles to stop even though he knew he was trying to look out for him. Theo had been nice to him and not once did he detect anything wrong. Theo was awesome and he was having a hard time getting his body to not react at the small things. They were friends and study buddies at the moment, but he wanted more. Theo kept being nice about how Stiles would barge in at the worst moment.

Today for example Theo had grabbed his wrist knowing he was getting angry. It was strange how Theo had known a second before he was about to snap. It had felt nice having Theo's hand on his wrist. He had ended up going home and jacking off. He hadn't been able to help it and he had hoped to everything that Theo hadn't noticed his erection. Theo had offered to drive him home, but thankfully Mason and Hayden had come over to save him. He had wanted to go with Theo so bad, but he'd been scared too.

He wanted to act on his feelings, but jumping Theo in his truck because he was turned on so badly by him just holding onto his arm wasn't the answer. He had to take it slow, slow was the answer to getting Theo. He didn't think he would scare him off if he jumped him. He might get more of a reaction in Theo wanting the same thing he did. It had only been a week though, but he wasn't sure how much more he could take on not acting on his need. He thought he could maybe one day soon watch Theo work on. He knew that he went in the weight room if they weren't meeting up.

Yesterday Theo had gone there and he had hung out with Mason and Hayden during lunch. He was glad that Hayden didn't hate him like she used to. She might have stuck gum to his jeans that first day, but they were working it out. Theo had convinced him to try harder because you could never have enough friends to turn to. It had actually reminded him more on why he wanted to be friends with Theo. Theo didn't have friends, but he was trying to get in the pack. He was hoping that he could convince Scott to let Theo in soon. He had helped them out with saving Lydia. He had hoped that Stiles would back off some since he had done good, but he wasn't sure if he would.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam took the pack of burger he had gotten before he went out the door. He was running late on meeting Patch since he had been having a lot of orgasms. He grinned at the thought because he'd had to change his bed sheets and pillow cases. He was currently drying his mattress because some had gotten onto it because he'd pulled the sheet free. He had cum so hard the last time, more than the first four, that he had passed out. He had woken up an hour earlier after being out for what was the second best sleep he'd had all week. The first had been when he had invited Theo here to study. He hadn't told anyone not even Mason in fear of it getting back to Stiles. They hadn't done anything of course, but he had sat beside Theo for five hours.

After they'd studied they had played video games and he'd ordered pizza. There wasn't anything in the house to eat. It wasn't a date since Theo and he weren't even close to being together. They had to admit they were attracted to the other for that to happen. It had been nice though just talking to Theo. It hadn't gotten to personal or anything like that. It was just them talking about school, video games and he talked about the pack some. He did tell Theo if it was up to him he would be in the pack. He might be Scott's first beta, but Stiles was the one that helped with decisions. He'd keep putting in a good word though.

He had put the last movie on and fell asleep with his head on Theo's shoulder. He had slept for six hours straight and the best part, Theo hadn't left him. Theo had actually fallen asleep too which was why he'd had the best sleep. He might have told Mason that the next day before school. Who was he kidding he had called Mason and told him at two in the morning right after Theo had left. He had also taken off like a bat out of hell to see Patch. He had been so awake and happy he couldn't sleep. Patch had shown up at almost three right before he about gave up on him coming. He'd apologized but then he told Patch how happy he had been about getting alone time with Theo. He had even had Patch dancing around from how happy he was. He knew that Patch had to understand him. He had been yipping and he'd seen his tail wagging. It was the second time Patch had been wagging his tail.

Liam wasn't the least bit surprised seeing Patch standing at the foot of his front porch. He had known Patch followed him a couple of times back home. This morning he'd had to make him go because his mom had been getting home. He hadn't wanted her to see Patch and call animal control on his friend.

The whole week Liam had been trying to get Patch to come to him. He was going to try again tonight and every one until Patch trusted him completely. He was sure that he was starting to a lot more. He was getting bold like laying his head on his shoe. That moment had been just as wonderful as laying his head on Theo's shoulder for so long. He'd been screaming with joy on the inside from the act. He hadn't told anyone about Patch still so he couldn't tell about his small victories. He was debating on telling Mason and Hayden, but he wanted to hear Theo's opinion too on his new friend.

 **~LT TL~**

"Hey Patch," Liam said sitting at the top of the steps. "You want your snack now or later?" He wanted to get closer, but figured he could wait a little to see what Patch did.

He had laid his head on his shoe the night before when he had least expected it. So if he gave Patch time maybe he could get a repeat of that. He kept telling Patch he didn't want to put a leash or a name tag on him either. He knew that a wild animal wasn't a pet, but Patch felt more than that. Patch was a friend and friends weren't pets. He wanted to keep Patch safe from anything that might hurt him. He wished Deaton was around so he could ask him some things. He thought maybe it could be confidential where he wouldn't tell Scott.

Patch backed up putting his head down before turning around. It was annoying trying to communicate as a wolf. He just didn't want to show Liam the truth. He hadn't planned on keeping the parade up this long. He had thought about stopping after the third night, but it had become fun. It was fun because he loved listening to how honest Liam was. He got some Liam to open up some when he was his self sure. However, they hadn't talked about anything as personal as when he was Patch.

He wasn't sure how much of a conscious he had, but being told certain things was starting to feel like a violation of Liam's privacy. The fact that Liam had told him even surrounded by people he felt alone at times was one of those things. He shouldn't know that secret, but it was something about the way Liam had said it that kept him coming back. He didn't want him to feel alone so he shifted at night when he could. Granted at times he had to take care of other business first. The dread doctors couldn't find out that he was shifting like this. He wasn't going to risk them trying to follow him so he did their bidding first. He made sure no one suspected that he was on their side and then he came here to see Liam.

However, he had to say that their study session that turned into Liam falling asleep on his shoulder was way better. Liam thought he hadn't moved for those wonderful hours. He had moved once because The Surgeon had shown up looking for him. He had been asleep, but he'd known the second that he had shown up. He had told him to get the hell out. He was taking a night off after all he'd been doing that week. It had taken him fifteen minutes to get the bastard to leave. He'd had fucking stood there watching him and Liam. He'd been so close to getting up and punching the asshole. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt like hurting them more than he had in those twenty minutes. He had hated being told he was theirs, which was what he was told.

 **~LT TL~**

He had been ordered to leave Liam and go back to the lab. He hadn't disobeyed them but twice, but that had been the third time. He hadn't gone back to the lab that night; he had gone to his house. He'd almost fallen asleep in the bed when he remembered Liam might go looking for him as Patch. He had taken off to meet him and had been so happy to see Liam. It had been wonderful defying the doctors too. He might have gotten threatened when he did show up to see them, but he hadn't given a shit. He would get between them and Liam if it came to that. Liam was not a problem in his book. Liam was his friend and it wasn't fake either like he was trying to be with the others.

It was one of those reasons he had stopped Liam from going off on Stiles. It had been the first time he had touched Liam outside of a casual brush. Those casual brushes he had done by accident, but grabbing Liam's wrist hadn't been. He had felt it coming because Liam had been throwing off the anger chemo-signal. He'd felt other emotions before that which had got him to pay attention. Liam had asked Stiles to back off out of personal respect, but he hadn't. He had thought about asking Liam out for food right before Stiles showed up. He hadn't chickened out on the asking. He wasn't a damn chicken, he'd backed off so not to cause an all out fight at school.

It was clear to him that Liam and Stiles had a bond more than he had with Scott, but Liam thought of them both as brothers. He was trying to figure how to cause a rift with Liam and Scott though. He wanted Liam all to his self because he didn't deserve to be around someone that wanted to leash him. Scott wasn't doing that though, Scott didn't care that they were friends only Stiles did. He was going to have to work harder on finding something that could get Liam to be with him. It would protect him a lot more from the doctors if Liam was his. It was going to be the case that was for sure.

He shook his mind of that for now wanting to concentrate on his time with Liam here. He had relented some that morning because he wanted to be close to Liam. Every night this week he had come here finding Liam waiting on him. Well, in the woods Liam had been waiting. He had wanted to come here tonight because he may or may not have been already watching Liam. Who was he kidding he was so far into violating Liam's privacy by what he had done earlier. He had listened to him getting off. It hadn't been the plan, but Liam had called out his name and he couldn't leave then.

He was trying to not go so fast and rush wanting Liam to trust him. He was pretty sure Liam did, but he could tell there was more to it too. He had been thinking about Liam when he'd showed up here as his self. He'd been about to ring the bell when he had gotten a hint of Liam's arousal. He had ran here, clothes on of course, but had quickly stripped down and shifted. He hadn't wanted Liam to catch his scent. He had gotten his self off listening to Liam's moans and whimpers by using his tongue on his wolf cock. It had been the first time he'd tried doing that, but it had been such a relief.

When Liam had passed out he had left him going home to shower and change. He might be here as Patch, but Liam might have smelt something. He still was aching for more and Liam's scent was still lingering from his orgasm. Liam might have showered, but he had been here when he had cum. He was sure that Liam's scent was deep inside of his nose and brain for that matter. He was bad as Stiles put it, but he had been drawn into Liam. There was something that made his skin crawl in a good way when he was near Liam. It was annoying too since he couldn't pin point what it was supposed to be or mean. He was going to cave before the night was up he was sure of it on letting Liam touch him. He wanted to see how Liam's hands would feel on his fur. He wished they could be on his true body, but he'd take fur for now.

 **~LT TL~**

"I should think about getting you something besides burger. I just don't want to kill a deer, but you probably do that yourself," Liam said sliding down to the next step. He kept it up until he was at the bottom one. "Here you go. I will think of something different tomorrow night," he smiled moving back up one step watching Patch sniff the meat. "If you don't want it its okay I won't be mad at you,"

Patch looked at Liam then the burger not really wanting it and was relived when Liam said he didn't have to eat it. He wasn't going to be eating cheeseburgers for a while and he loved them. Liam had told him that week that he was glad he wasn't like Malia had been. He didn't want to think about harming a deer. He loved deers and watching them out in the open. He wished he could have told Liam that he didn't want to ever eat a deer again either. It could have been something to bond over. He would have to keep that in for a while though maybe someday he could tell Liam that.

He laid down where he was watching Liam. It was something about Liam that had gotten to him that first night in the woods that he saw him with Stiles. He had wanted to see what Liam was like without Stiles being there. It went back to the two reasons he had gone and chased Liam at the school. Liam being all alpha on him still was at the top of his dream list. Liam might be a beta but at times he acted as if he was an alpha. It was one of those qualities that he loved about Liam. He didn't look like a threat at all, but he was so much tougher than he looked. He had called him a kid that night in the woods and Liam had growled at him then too. He hadn't missed how Liam had looked away when he mentioned he didn't have friends. It was like something had clicked and changed his thinking. Since then Liam had been doing his best to be friends with him.

He still wished he could have gotten Liam to ride home with him that day. He got Liam picking Mason and Hayden over Stiles or him. It was the only way that he could have gone even if Liam's signals were screaming he wanted to go home with him. He'd gotten to see Liam later anyway and Stiles couldn't do anything about that. He didn't even know Liam's secret about having him. Man did he love that he was Liam's secret. It turned him on and he didn't care how long he stayed as Liam's secret. He got time with Liam and it was never interrupted. Liam was open and honest about so many things.

He even found out how he felt about his other self. It was why he was planning a way to get Liam to admit it to his face. He couldn't act until Liam said out loud he wanted to do more than be friends. He might have seen a text to Mason that Liam wanted to ask him out. The message back had been he was chicken, but he didn't see Liam as a chicken. He was buying his time like he was at getting to know him as a friend first.

 **~LT TL~**

"Are you going to let me rub you tonight?" Liam asked. "I know you're still wild even if you lay there as if you're not," Liam said sliding back to the bottom step.

His hand could reach Patch if he stretched, but he didn't do it at the moment. He wasn't going to move fast wanting Patch to trust him. He had worked all week on gaining the wolf's trust he wouldn't blow it now by moving too quick. He longed to touch Patch and feel his fur that was beautiful. He told Patch that he liked his fur every night. He told him how majestic he was too and the fact he was free to do whatever he wanted. He just asked him not to attack him. He wasn't stupid in thinking that something could cause that to happen. Anything could spook Patch and he might see a threat.

Patch looked at Liam debating on getting closer his self. He was thinking it might have been enough time to give Liam a chance to touch him. However, a real wolf wouldn't, hell a real one wouldn't be lying here listening either. He just wasn't a real wolf, but at the moment Liam was the only friend he had even if he didn't know who he was. Liam was his friend when he wasn't like this too. It had never gotten to him before coming here and meeting Liam how alone he was. He hadn't felt shit from his heart ever, who was he kidding it was Tara's heart. His heart was long gone years ago. He had gotten eight years out of his heart, but he wouldn't have made it to the age of twelve with his own. He had listened to what the doctor told his parents. He had felt so alone in that moment.

He had lain in Tara's bed that night with her begging her to save him. He still heard her voice at times telling him she'd give anything to see him live. She had said she'd trade anything to keep him from dying. He hated remembering that night and day. It had no meaning in the past, but right now, it was starting to mean something. It was this faint feeling somewhere inside of him. It was actually annoying if he had to think about it, but in ways he knew that Tara had never deserved to die. He might not be able to feel that, but listening to Liam talk about his family and how close they were got him thinking. It made him want to feel something besides the empty pit that was in his chest.

"I am having a problem," Liam sighed biting on his bottom lip for a moment. "I wish you were an actual person or animals could talk. I have fallen for someone, but I don't know how to go about asking him out. Theo's been nothing but nice to me and awesome too," Liam said a smile forming on his face thinking of the last week.

He reminded Patch about the couch and them sleeping next to each other. He was so happy thinking about those other moments too. He had felt like Theo was going to say something, but then Stiles interrupted them. Hayden and Mason had saved him too from going off so badly. Theo's grip had been perfect though, he wanted to feel that grip on another part of his body. He told Patch that and he didn't miss the look that Patch gave him. He laughed seeing Patch's tongue hanging out of his mouth when he mentioned Theo's hand on his cock. He hadn't meant to let that part slip out, but he had licked his lips too at the idea. Theo helping him with Physics was an excuse at the beginning, but now he didn't have to use it. He had been a little sad when Theo said he wouldn't need his help after long.

"I told him that I would always need his help. I just hope it didn't sound lame when I said that." Liam hated it when he sounded lame when he was trying for cool.

Liam couldn't help telling Patch about seeing Theo shirtless earlier today. Theo had been changing after he'd showered from working out. He had wished he had shown up sooner though so he could have seen Theo right before the shower. It had been another one of those things he had gotten off to earlier. He smiled telling Patch that when Theo had left the locker room he might have used the shower his self. Theo's scent hadn't been completely gone and he could have sworn he smelled arousal around him.

Theo's body was better than he pictured it being. At least his upper half, he had only gotten to see Theo in a towel on the lower half. He had to keep pinching his self not to react. He was pretty sure he had failed badly on that part though. The muscles that had caused Theo's shirts to be tight were so much better without a barrier. He was built but not body builder sick like with muscles popping out everywhere. They fit him perfectly and he wouldn't mind seeing what they felt like. Theo had touched his wrist so why shouldn't he get a chance to touch Theo.

"I love his scent too and almost got caught once sniffing him," Liam laughed telling Patch what he had done to cover. He was glad the laundry detergent being changed line had worked. "It was embarrassing though especially since I don't know if he bought it," he sighed heavily.

He had told Theo he was bi like the second day or it could have been the first day. They had talked some after school that first day. He was no longer watching Theo for Stiles' benefit he had stopped that night after he talked with Theo in the locker room. He didn't' think he was the spawn of Satan. He might have a devilish smirk, but no one could convict Theo on that alone. He could swear that Theo only showed him that smile. He hadn't seen it around anyone else and Theo was hanging around the pack a lot.

"I would gladly become his subject if he asked me to." he laughed at the name that Stiles was using for Theo. He didn't want to hurt Stiles, but Theo was not the devil on any level.

Liam wasn't sure what to think when Patch growled slightly, but it was at the name Stiles had given Theo. He went on not thinking much of it telling Patch what he really would love to do was fuck Theo. He had thought about it so many times that he'd gotten to the point where he was day and night dreaming about it. His favorite one was the shower in the locker room. He told Patch that he would be the one giving the orders. He wanted to see Theo on his knees so badly because there was something about the older werewolf that made him want to do really dirty things to him.

He wanted to dominate Theo and watch him beg to take his cock. He imaged what Theo's ass might feel like when he could thrust into it. He wasn't sure if it would feel like Mason's had or if it would be completely different. He was sure it would feel different because no one was the same. He had pictured Theo begging him so nicely to suck his cock. He wouldn't mind tasting Theo either. He wanted to down Theo's cock in one swallow. He wanted to hold him on the edge of ecstasy until Theo thought he was going to die from it. He didn't know why he thought that way so soon. He just couldn't get those painted images from his mind.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam let out a growl of frustration feeling his cock getting hard just thinking about fucking Theo's mouth and ass with his cock. He didn't know if wolves could be gay or bi even since he didn't know a lot about animals. He would hope that maybe it carried over so animals didn't have as much trouble as people did with what others thought. He told Patch how he felt even if he probably didn't understand. Patch might since he seemed to understand other things in a way. It might be a friend thing though.

"Be glad that you are a wolf and not sixteen years old with a problem controlling what you feel. Being a werewolf doesn't help with sex problems at all," he growled out putting his head down on his legs.

He kept it down until he felt something nuzzling against his hand. When he looked up Patch was standing in front of him. He smiled before reaching out and going for broke by wrapping his arms around Patch hugging him. Liam was happy that he was finally getting to touch his wolf that he couldn't help his self. He breathed Patch's scent in wanting to remember it if he needed to find him some time. It smelt good and like he thought a wolf might smell like.

Patch hadn't been able to stay away any longer feeling the confliction coming from Liam. He wanted to make him happy instead so he gave him one thing he could. He wanted to Liam to be able to rub him too. He really was having his own problems of not just going up to Liam and kissing him. Everything that Liam had just confessed he had been thinking about. He felt strange at first hearing his thoughts coming from Liam. He wasn't sixteen, but he wasn't eighteen yet so he knew somewhat about having sexual problems. He had remembered being sixteen and wanted to fuck a lot. He wouldn't mind one bit taking Liam's cock into his ass or mouth. He had seen Liam licking the ice cream spoon at school days ago. He had wanted to be that spoon so bad.

He let his wolf tongue slip out licking over Liam's neck. He knew that it wasn't something a real wolf would do so soon, but he couldn't resist. He wouldn't mind lying down and letting Liam do whatever he wanted to him. He would gladly spread his legs for Liam to do whatever he wanted. He felt something he hadn't felt in so long when Liam had wrapped him in a hug. He hadn't had a hug since Tara had hugged him that night in her bed. He had never let another person get so close to him. Liam's arms felt warm and if he remembered what love felt like he could swear it was this feeling. He wanted to stay like this forever and let Liam consume him. It was scary as hell, but it felt so wonderful in the same moment.

He was trying to keep his dick from sliding out as Liam's hands moved all over his body. It felt good being touched and he had to fight his urge to not let out a sound that would be conceived as a moan if he was human. After a few minutes he laid down on the ground rolling over on is back. He was glad when Liam got what he wanted him to do and having Liam giving him a belly rub was the best idea so far. It was worth pretending to be the wolf if he got to have Liam's hands on him. He just had to figure out how to get Liam's hands on his actual body.

Liam had just confessed to him that he liked his other half even though he had seen him checking him out. He had done his own looking in the last week. They had those slight brushes and the sleeping against each other. He needed more though. He nuzzled against Liam's pants for a moment sniffing his scent. He rolled back over standing up licking Liam's face as if saying bye before he took off running. He had to get away because he was starting to feel like he did right before he shifted.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow night, buddy," Liam called out as Patch took off.

He was glad that he had finally gotten to rub the wolf. He had given him a rub down too wanting to show the wolf that he wanted him a round. He took the burger back inside wrapping it up since Patch hadn't touched it. He was defiantly going to have to find him something different to eat. Liam looked up hearing a distant howl before he went upstairs to go to bed. He just had no plans of sleeping just yet he was going have to take care of the ache in his pants first. It was back again even worse than before. Talking about Theo had given him a raging hard on that he was going to have to relieve.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo had forced his self not to shift until he got far enough away that Liam wouldn't notice if he let out a sound. He took hold of his cock that was almost steel moving his hand up and down it. He had almost cum all over Liam when he'd been rubbing him, which would have been bad. He used the pre-cum moving his hand so quick that it almost hurt. He needed to get off though and after the fourth jerk he let out a howl cumming.

He didn't stop though using the cum as a way to make his self even more slick. He was still hard and needed to get off again. He closed his eyes moaning twisting his hand every time he went down. He kept picturing Liam's mouth the way he had been biting his lip. He was trying think of what Liam's cock might look like, but he went a different route. He thought about Liam's tongue and fingers buried in his ass.

He would gladly fuck in some bar or club, but he hadn't trusted anyone to give it back to him. He wanted it though; he wanted Liam to fuck him until he was howling as Liam unloaded into his ass. He wouldn't care if Liam bit him either just thinking about being rammed with Liam biting him had him letting lose for a second time. He cried out, but kept his self from shouting Liam's name. His cum shot up farther than he had gotten it to go before. It was covering his face and torso which he licked away from his mouth. It had landed on top of his head once it came back down too. He could feel the hot liquid as it slowly ran down his back as well. He was panting like crazy wishing that Liam could see him right now.

He still wasn't satisfied, but he didn't want to get caught in the woods jacking off. He got up after a few minutes before he took off running. He didn't shift back since he was still frustrated not getting the release he was craving. He wasn't going to seem desperate about it, but if Liam ever asked he'd gladly let him fuck him. He would just have to remember to insist on something first. It was what most people did that weren't at bars and clubs for sex. Even if he wanted to be claimed with Liam's cock and cum he couldn't seem that eager.

He had been offered two hundred bucks to be chained down and fucked once. He hadn't been that desperate and no money was worth that kind of pain. He didn't want some chick flick kind of first time, but he didn't want it to make him hate the idea of wanting sex again. It was another reason he didn't trust anyone near his ass. He didn't see Liam wanting to be involved in torture sex though so he might get what he wanted. He just had to wait for Liam to get up the nerve to ask him. It might seem crazy since the way he acted not caring who saw him naked. He liked flaunting his body with what he had to others. He just wasn't sure about asking Liam to fuck him like nobodies business. He wanted a no holds bar fucking like he gave.

He was going to have to do something soon or get something to satisfy his craving until then. He got to his house going in the window before flopping down on the bed. He got the bottle of lube from the floor and poured it all over his cock and hand. He was going to paint the ceiling if he had to in order to get the release he needed. It was closing in on four now so he had time until he had to get up. He just didn't see his self falling asleep if he was this frustrated.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: I have worked on this chapter for most of the day. I tried to edit it last week, but never was happy with what I was writing. I am really happy with this out come though. Thanks for the reviews and kudos on chapter 1. They were greatly appreciated. Once I get back into the swing of things I might put more than one chapter up at a time, but til then enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I came up with this idea after writing another story of mine You Still Cared. Also by watching season 5a episode two where Theo's wolf chased Liam and Mason into the school.**

 **AN2: Time passes a little slower in this story than on the show since it always seems like the story keeps going from one ep to another all in one night or day at times.**

 **CN: Theo and Liam make out in the weight room and things heat up even more in the locker room shower.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Liam was sitting in the weight room with Mason when Theo walked in. He had been studying and then fell asleep on Theo in the locker room during their free period. That was during school hours which he had come close to kissing Theo during too. He'd woken up after a nice nap where he'd been lying with his head in Theo's lap. He'd wanted to be close to Theo so he'd just laid his head down. It had been a great three days which included Theo and him hanging out a lot more. He'd also been keeping company at night with Patch. He'd been tired and caught some z's since Theo had told him he didn't mind. It would have been a hot make out session when he woke up if the substitute coach hadn't walked in the locker room on them.

If it wasn't for Mason running in behind the coach telling him that it wasn't what it seemed because he was sick it could have been worse. Liam was so grateful that the coach had believed he was sick too. He'd had to fake throwing up though so it seemed real. Mason said he'd eaten something that didn't agree with him so he'd had to lie down. Theo hadn't thought it was right for him to be alone if he was sick so he'd kept him company. It was softer to lie against Theo than on just the floor or bench. Liam had found out from Mason that Stiles was the one that had sicked the coach on them too. He knew that Stiles had done it on purpose, which had pissed him off.

Liam hadn't gone after Stiles for an answer though. Instead he'd gone with Theo to the woods just off the school's property. He'd been fuming wanting to hit something because once again his life was being fucked with. He'd punched his fist into one of the trees that had been old knocking it down. It had hurt like nobodies business and he'd yelled in pain. He was pretty sure he'd broken his hand for a few minutes until it healed. He thought it was better than taking it out on Stiles. He was still waiting to cool off to talk to him yet again about butting out. He didn't want it to come to blows, but it was heading that way fast.

Theo had told him to have fun if he was into beating up something that couldn't defend their self. They'd ended up laughing and talking about getting together after school. Theo knew how to get his mind from boiling over to calm in no time. He liked that about Theo since he would have gone and given Stiles a piece of his mind other wise. He'd tried over and over to get Stiles to see it his way, but nothing was working. He felt guilty because he missed talking to Stiles like he could before.

Malia had gotten on his case about picking a stranger over family too. He hated being treated like some baby. His parents treated him with a lot more maturity than the pack was right now minus Lydia. She kept getting on the others cases about letting him do what he wanted to do. Lydia understood what he was going through after all they hadn't wanted her near someone once. They changed, but they'd died too which he hoped never happened to Theo.

Stiles had tried following him the night before when he told Scott he was going to maybe see Theo. He had lost Stiles in the woods and doubled back to his house to play with Patch. He hadn't even thought about seeing Theo, but he wanted to see what Stiles would do. He knew it was an evil plan and kind of mean, but he had only proved a point. That morning before school Theo asked Stiles if he'd had a nice time in the woods. Stiles hadn't looked happy, but Scott had told him to lay off of them. The way Liam saw it Scott hadn't done anything really since Stiles had done what he did during lunch. It was still a loosing battle that he was getting annoyed over.

Stiles was no where around right now so he knew that he couldn't have his dating life messed with. He was hoping he could get farther than almost kissing Theo. Theo was at the pull up bar and Liam had a perfect view in the wall length mirror. He was lost in his own world which consisted of thinking about what Theo could do to him. He had been having the same thoughts for hours now. He wanted Theo's mouth on him and he didn't want his mouth on just his lips. He wouldn't mind having those sinful lips on his cock sucking him down. Every night when he talked to Patch he told him about his dreams. Patch always seemed excited about it too which was funny since Patch didn't know who Theo was.

It didn't matter though because he could talk all he wanted about Theo to Patch. He'd told Mason some things, which Mason had told him some of those were too detailed. He couldn't help it though since he wanted to tell Theo all those things too. He wanted to seal the deal on them dating before the week was over. If he could get Theo to agree to go out with him he would be beyond happy. He let a moan slip out seeing the muscles in Theo's back flex when he pulled his self up. He put the weights he'd been lifting on the bar holder. He let out a moan not meaning too, but he couldn't hold it in. Theo had taken his shirt off when he'd come in putting it down so he could see his bareback.

He knew that Theo was baiting him by what he was doing. He didn't mind it because he wanted to see all of Theo this time. Just seeing him in a towel the other day had been pure joy. However, if he could get a glimpse of Theo with nothing on his day would be golden. He wanted to bend Theo over and fuck him. He wanted to fuck his tongue into Theo's ass to see how tight his hole was. He wanted to stretch him open with his fingers one at a time until Theo was begging to be fucked. He would have him waiting though until he'd worked him into frenzy of need. Theo's body was hot as sin and it should be a crime.

 **~LT TL~**

"Um Liam," Mason said feeling his own face heating up because every single thing that Liam had been thinking he'd said out loud. He told Liam that hoping that it would get him to understand what had just happened. He was shocked that Liam had started spewing that kind of details in here. There was one other guy who was finishing up his work out fixing to leave. There was no way that Theo hadn't heard it either. The dead Egyptians in Egypt could have heard Liam.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" Liam asked looking from Mason to the mirror seeing that Theo had a possum eating grin on his face.

He knew in that moment he hadn't kept those thoughts in his mind. He didn't know what was going to happen either since he really wanted to do that to Theo. He smiled his self getting up from the bench going over to where Theo was. Theo was still holding onto the pull up bar acting as if he wasn't there. He raised his arm moving his fingers up Theo's back feeling his skin. It was hot to the touch like his hand and arms were if he touched them. He was glad that the other guy had left and it wasn't like Mason would say anything. Liam wanted to do a lot more than what he was, but it was still risky at school. He moved in close sticking his tongue out and running it up Theo's spine. It was risky, but he wanted to taste Theo so badly, even his wolf did.

Theo didn't stop the moan that escaped moving back into Liam's tongue. The last thing he'd been expecting was for Liam to do what he was doing. He let go of the bar turning around to face Liam after another minute. He took hold of the back of Liam's neck bringing their mouths together. He couldn't wait any longer to feel Liam's lips against his. It had about driven him up the wall in the locker room when they'd been interrupted. He'd wanted to know what Liam's lips felt like against his. He had forced his self not to go and kill Stiles knowing he would lose Liam if he went that far. He'd had to rain in his emotions fast before Liam had noticed how pissed he'd been too.

Liam moaned bringing his arms up gripping Theo's upper arms as they kissed. Liam opened his mouth up and Theo's tongue thrusted into his mouth. He welcomed it letting Theo have the control even if he wanted to fuck Theo. He had the desire for Theo to fuck him as well. His dreams had him waking up soaked in his own cum every morning and at night too. He jacked his self off three times a day at the least thinking of Theo. He had never felt this way even when he'd watched gay porn. It just wasn't the same as having Theo next to him.

Mason shook his head watching them, but he was glad that they had finally acted on the building desire. He put his weights down going over to the door so if anyone was trying to come in he could warn them. He was just hoping that they didn't decide to have sex here and now. He did however take his phone out getting a picture of them kissing for Liam later. He knew that Liam would want the evidence that this happened. Liam might think he had dreamed it which wouldn't be the case. He knew that Liam was happy just by looking at him right now. If people would stop messing with Liam he'd stay happy.

Theo moved his mouth to Liam's neck kissing and nipping at it as Liam panted. Liam's hands moved to Theo's back turning his head to give Theo better access. Liam moaned feeling his cock getting harder with every suck and nip from Theo. He wasn't about to cum like this though he couldn't. Mason was in here and they could get busted since he wasn't sure if there was a camera or not. He didn't want to be rational about any of this, but he had to be. He brought Theo's mouth back to his for another heated kiss. He wasn't going to give this up without having a second kiss with Theo though. He would be insane to do that and he wasn't insane.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo let out a growl taking hold of Liam's hips lifting him up causing Liam to wrap his legs around Theo's waist. Liam moaned kissing Theo back just as hungrily as Theo was giving him. They had wanted to kiss for days now and it had finally come down to this. Theo knew he couldn't go too far here, but that part of his brain wasn't working yet. He pressed Liam up against the free wall causing their cocks to press together. The only thing separating their hardened members were their clothes. He wanted to feel Liam's cock against him and then some. After the description that Liam gave he wasn't going to say no if Liam wanted to do that right now. He didn't even care that Mason was still in the room either, which showed how badly he wanted Liam.

"Oh my god you two have to stop," Mason said shocked that they were going at it like they were. "I don't care if you do it, but not here. Go to Theo's house or your house and do that," he said in a rush hoping that he was breaking into their zone.

He had been watching Liam's back most of their lives. The only time he hadn't been able to was when he was at Devenport Prep and the coach's car happened. He blamed Brett for that one no matter what anyone said since he knew what really happened. He didn't need his best friend and Theo getting kicked out of school for what they were doing now. He could get kicked out too for helping.

"He's right," Liam whined letting his head fall back against the wall. Mason was being rational at the moment when he couldn't think. "I'll meet you at your truck," he needed to get his clothes from the locker room.

"I got to get my stuff too, we go together," Theo said claiming Liam's mouth again.

He let his tongue battle with Liam's for another minute or two before setting him back on his feet. He didn't know how he was going to keep his self from fucking Liam. He wanted to do everything that Liam had described, but he couldn't be this needy. He had to keep his guard up still and not let it fall even if he wanted Liam badly. Liam had surprised him by licking his back.

He was beyond horny right now since he hadn't gotten his tension out like he'd planned by working out. Watching Liam shove those trees down in the woods had turned him on shocking. He'd found it hot that Liam had been that close to the edge of his anger. He just couldn't let him go over that edge even if he wanted to see what happened if he snapped. He'd brought Liam back in by making fun of him picking on something that couldn't defend itself again.

Liam had started laughing and he'd been happy again. He had to be the good guy right now to get Liam to trust him, which he was pretty sure that Liam already did now. He liked that Liam trusted him and something in him didn't want that to leave. He was working for something that he wouldn't have this much before. It wasn't forced with Liam like he was having to be with the others. Mason and Hayden weren't so bad nor was Lydia he liked them. He was forcing his self to be nice to the others.

"Okay, but Mason stand outside the locker room if we don't come out in a couple of minutes…" Liam started, but Mason interrupted him.

"Oh no I'm not, you know good and well that I'm having dinner with my parents. I'm late as it is so I'm leaving." Mason said telling them to behave their selves as he walked out the weight room.

He was smiling though because he was happy for his friends. He thought of Theo as a friend since it was obvious that Liam was going to be more than friends with Theo. Theo wasn't bad at all from what he could see. He was actually nice and he didn't care who was around when he made out with Liam. That was a slight turn on if Liam ever agreed to a threesome. He wasn't sure if Liam would, but Theo was making Liam bolder by the second. He just hoped they could behave long enough to get out of the school. There was a fat chance of that though with how heated it had gotten. He wouldn't be stupid enough to tell anyone though not wanting to get them in trouble.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam had left the weight room first since Theo told him it would have him resisting temptation. He didn't care if Theo resisted him or made out with him right there. It was probably why Theo had told him to go first. Theo's brain was slightly working where his wasn't working at all. He had been working out for a while so he needed to cool off. He stripped down getting under the shower spray which was hot against his heated skin. It didn't matter that he'd turned it to cold he was too over heated to notice it. He was like this every time he was near Theo. He knew that Theo could tell too especially at lunch. He'd woken up moaning Theo's name out and his jeans hadn't been hiding anything.

He closed his eyes letting a moan slip out thinking about how close Theo's body had been to his. One thin layer had separated them from their cocks touching. He couldn't help moving his hand over his cock. It was rock hard and leaking from just the idea of what Theo and he had been doing. He knew that if Theo came in there right now he wouldn't stop him from anything he wanted to do. He would probably suggest a few things that he wanted Theo to do. Sucking his cock that he was now jerking off was one of them. He let out strangled moan bucking into his hand letting the water act as a lubricant.

Liam moved his hand faster needing to cum before Theo got there. He was too hard to walk out of the school like he was. He was picturing Theo on his knees taking his cock down into his throat. He jerked his cock once more before cumming spraying the shower wall. He almost howled, but before he could Theo was covering his mouth. He hadn't even realized that Theo had come into the locker room or shower for that matter. He whimpered as their mouths crashed together. He felt Theo's fangs against his own not even realizing he'd shifted either. Theo spun him around and Liam didn't care that he was once again pinned to a wall. He welcomed it needing Theo's naked body against his. He'd wanted to feel this since he'd first saw Theo at the school that rainy night. He'd wanted Theo right then and there, but he had stopped his self from doing that.

They didn't stop kissing until Liam needed air as he came down from his orgasm. Theo smiled looking at how wrecked Liam looked at the moment. He'd wanted this for days now and it was better than his dreams. He'd thought about staying in the weight room giving Liam a few minutes. He'd heard the shower turn on and knew exactly what Liam was up to. He'd heard him moaning and couldn't resist. He had wanted to see what Liam looked like when he was cumming. He'd heard him before when he'd shifted that night, but he thought Liam looked gorgeous right now.

He should have asked sure, but Liam had been moaning his name. He had broken a few rules since he'd been told not to do what he was doing. The Surgeon had shown up while Liam had been sleeping before he'd woken up. He'd made it clear that he didn't want him getting this close to Liam. He'd told him to mind his own business and he'd do what he wanted. He really needed them to get on his side of thinking about Liam being his. He was going to be with Liam either way. It was the only thing good about being in this town pretending to be something and someone he wasn't. Liam made it wonderful and he was enjoying every moment he got to spend with Liam. Right now had to be his favorite though, except for when he was Patch. That was a totally different kind of favorite though.

"I thought you could use another hand," Theo said bringing Liam's hand up looking at the cum that was covering it. He darted his tongue out licking Liam's hand getting a moan of pleasure from Liam.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam smiled at what Theo had offered. "You can give me a hand, but I think I'd prefer your mouth. You did hear me saying it in the weight room," Liam looked at Theo hoping that he wasn't going to tease him. He'd love to feel Theo's mouth on his cock right now. He was still hard and Theo had asked.

"You want my mouth? Remind me where do you want my mouth?" Theo asked even though he knew what Liam had said. His mouth was right up against Liam's ear while his hands where roaming over Liam's back down to his ass.

Liam whimpered enjoying Theo's hands on his heated flesh. However, he found his voice after a moment telling Theo just where he could put his mouth. "I want your mouth on my cock now, Theo. I know how good you can kiss me now let's see how good you can suck me."

Theo captured Liam's mouth kissing him sliding his tongue into Liam's mouth. Liam kissed him back battling for who could have control. Theo pulled free of the kiss once he needed air looking at Liam before he got down on his knees. He kept his eyes on Liam as he took hold of Liam's cock. Liam watched as Theo darted his tongue out taking a swipe of the pre-cum that was leaking from his cock head down the side. Until Theo had come around he hadn't leaked this much just thinking about sex even after he'd been turned. It was like his body was just begging for Theo to take him. He wanted to take Theo more though and see just how good it felt to slide into his ass. He wanted to know how innocent Theo was or wasn't for that matter. He was bold as hell and he loved it.

"I said suck not lick," Liam growled looking down at Theo.

"You are way too bossy, Liam. Just relax and enjoy your way too tense," Theo replied grinning taking Liam into his mouth and swallowing him down to the hilt.

He knew that Liam didn't want to be teased. He just wanted to make him feel good since he'd been cranky most of the day. He was cranky too and it really had taken all of his will power not to go find Stiles. He would have done something he would have regretted. It wouldn't be because of the doing it, but because he would have lost Liam.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam moaned as he was engulfed in Theo's mouth. It was better than he thought it was going to be. It had been a good while since he'd gotten a blow job. Theo was growling as he sucked Liam's cock down. He was going to give Liam just what he'd asked for a blow job to remember. Liam was wound up tight after what happened today so he wanted him to enjoy this. He was enjoying it his self. It had been long while since he'd done this, but Liam wasn't looking for it to be rough. He was trying not to go too fast, he was used to fast and rough. He liked fucking nothing slow, but it was obvious that wasn't Liam's style. He thought slow was for lovers which he had never seen his self being. His mind was changing on that idea though when it came to Liam.

Theo sucked the head of Liam's cock before swirling his tongue around it. The slit was leaking even more from what he was doing. Theo held Liam's hips when he tried thrusting into Theo's mouth. Liam closed his eyes doing what Theo had told him to do and enjoy it. The mixture of growling, licking and sucking was getting him closer. He could already feel his balls rising closer to his cock. It wasn't much room between them as it was, but now they were almost melted together.

"Theo, fuck going cum," Liam cried out wanting to warn Theo.

Theo already knew that Liam was close just from the smell. He doubled his efforts wanting to taste how good Liam was. From what he'd been getting a pre show of he knew it was going to be good. He hadn't tasted cum before besides his own, it wasn't something he liked doing. Right now he couldn't get enough of the taste that was all Liam. He was sweet and smelt wonderful like something he hadn't had before. It made him want Liam that much more and he didn't care what kind of trouble he got into. Liam was worth every second of the trouble that could come his way. It actually scared him that he thought that way since he hadn't even decided what he was going to do to keep Liam alive. The doctors wanted him dead after he got him to kill Scott. He was going to have to make sure that Liam didn't end up dead.

Liam moaned biting down on his fist to keep from howling. Theo sucked once more on the head of Liam's cock pressing his finger into his mouth beside Liam's cock. He had a moment before Liam was going to cum. It was just enough time to get his finger slicked up. He slid it back between Liam's crack pressing the tip against his hole. Liam's eyes had closed, but they shot open feeling the tip of Theo's finger pressing into him. He let out a strangled noise around his fist shooting his load into Theo's mouth.

Theo drank Liam down sliding his finger a little farther in right against his prostate. Liam held Theo's head to him but he didn't thrust not wanting to hurt Theo. It was the last thing he wanted to do. Theo growled swallowing around Liam's cock head once more before pulling back. The last mouth full that Liam gave him he kept in his mouth standing up. Liam moved his fist away from his mouth replacing it with Theo's mouth. Theo let his tongue slide into Liam's mouth letting the cum from Liam's orgasm slid down Liam's throat.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam wrapped his arms around Theo kissing him back. He drank his own cum down thinking it was the hottest thing ever. It tasted better through Theo's mouth than it ever had from his hand. It tasted better than when he'd shot it from his cock straight into his mouth. Theo pulled from the kiss looking at Liam. His finger was still against Liam's prostate he hadn't thought about it until the moment he'd done it. He licked the small bit of cum that had slipped from Liam's mouth or his during the kiss.

Liam clenched around Theo's finger wondering what he was going to do next. "Do you want to fuck me? I'd rather have a bed for that." Liam suggested.

"Not now, I don't know what came over me. I wanted you to feel good and thought it might feel good. I've never had it done, but was hoping it felt good." Theo explained kissing Liam's jaw moving back to his neck.

He always fucked the guys making them prepare their own selves if they wanted to get fucked. He hated spending extra time on it, but he couldn't take the pain so he let them do it. He might not care but he didn't need somebody coming after him for being too rough. He had the internet and books only to show him what it was like to be with someone else. The doctors defiantly weren't going to do it.

"It felt better than good," Liam said turning his head to the side letting Theo have better access.

Theo kissed Liam's neck sucking and licking at his pulse while Liam clenched around his finger. He bit down with his teeth above Liam's pulse he wished he could sink his fangs in, but he couldn't. It meant more than he could ever give Liam. He wished he wasn't who he was right now more than anything. He couldn't risk it though if he went against the doctors then Liam would be in more trouble. He slid his finger from Liam's hole kissing him before pulling back.

"How about I give you a little something before we get out of here," Liam offered taking hold of Theo's cock. He wanted to make Theo feel good too after what he'd just given him.

He had his hand moving up and down over Theo's cock in quick short jerks. Theo moaned not expecting Liam to give him anything in return. He'd wanted to make Liam feel good, but he was the one feeling good at the moment. Liam picked up the pace getting a moan from Theo as he turned him around. Theo's back hit against the wall and Liam's hand doubled in speed. Liam grinned hearing the whine that fell from Theo's mouth. He didn't want them to get caught just in case so he brought Theo's mouth to his.

Theo let loose between them Liam's name only a muter with the kiss Liam had him in. Liam twisted his hand pumping the cum from Theo's cock all over them. He pulled from the kiss after the last bit of cum had sprayed out. He smirked before bringing his hand up licking it clean of Theo's cum. It was only fair since Theo had gotten to taste him twice and he'd gotten no taste of Theo yet. Once he finished he let Theo have a taste through his mouth.

Kissing Theo was something he could get used to. He still couldn't believe that he had gotten half way to going all the way with Theo. He wouldn't have minded it either, but it was too soon. He really wouldn't mind having a feel of Theo's ass though. He had gotten one of his a few minutes before. He hadn't expected Theo to be that forward, but it had felt damn good. He wasn't going to complain about it at all. He would gladly bend over and give Theo a proper look at his ass.

 **~LT TL~**

"I wish we had more time," Liam said after a few minutes looking at Theo. "I'd like to fuck you like I said I wanted to earlier." He wasn't going to beat around the bush this time. They had just fooled around in the locker room shower. "Bend you over something and fuck your ass with my mouth and fingers first. Then thrust my cock into it see how tight you are." He said.

"You're going make me cum again if you don't stop," Theo smirked looking back at Liam.

He wouldn't mind what Liam was wanting one bit. He just couldn't do it right now knowing it had to be too soon to go there. They had just started dating if that was what this was. He thought they were dating, but he wasn't sure. He didn't want to bring it up right now though since he was on a high from his post orgasm bliss. He wanted to spend a lot more time with Liam, but he had something he had to do before he could meet Liam as Patch. He would rather be spending the time with Liam though.

The doctors were forcing him to do their dirty work since he was theirs as far as they were concerned. He didn't want to be anyone's property unless it was Liam's. If he did what the doctors wanted then he could spend more time with Liam. It felt nice being snuggled up against Liam the times he had before. It was nice having Liam's arms around him now and when he was Patch. He'd never thought much about being held until Liam had started doing it.

"If you want to see how tight my ass is then you have to make me dinner." Theo said coming up with the best idea he'd thought of in a while. "That's the ticket to my tight ass," he added tilting Liam's chin up. "I'll gladly let you fuck me after you cook for me." He said kissing Liam once more.

"Okay," Liam added once they finished kissing.

He didn't want to leave Theo here but he had to go his self. He needed to do something before he could meet Patch tonight. He had to pick up the food and bowls he planned on getting for Patch. He told Theo bye after he got dressed taking off out of the locker room. He couldn't wait to tell Patch what had happened. He also couldn't wait to tell Mason what had gone down once he'd left him. He only had one problem with what he had agreed to on for having sex with Theo. He couldn't cook worth anything. It was so bad that he'd almost destroyed his house. He didn't know what he'd been thinking agreeing to cook for Theo. He was doomed unless his new wolf abilities came with one that made him into a great cook.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Sorry it's taken a while to update this. I've been having a little fun with fishing and relaxing. I also hit a rut where I couldn't edit this right. I had to redo the entire chapter so it took longer. It was the same idea, but I added a lot more which then I had to break off and put into chapter 4 because this ended up being like 30 pages long and I couldn't post that much into one chapter. Thanks for the reviews and kudos so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: Time passes a little slower in this story than on the show since it always seems like the story keeps going from one ep to another all in one night or day at times.**

 **CN: The doctors show up right after Liam left Theo trying to ruin Theo's good mood. They decide to teach their property a lesson, but its not going to have the affect they wanted.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Theo got dressed letting out a happy sigh thinking about having a date with Liam. He wasn't sure when they would get it, but they were going to have it. He'd never had a date before it was always a quick fuck then he'd go home. Some times he would go on to another guy making his night suck even more. It never did feel right until he'd been with Liam which really was throwing him. They hadn't even actually had sex it had just been heavy making out and he'd blown Liam. He'd also fingered him, which had Liam letting out sounds that had turned him on.

He should feel great about it, but he was confused. Liam had made him feel incredible when he'd been cumming. Any other time he didn't feel that good, he didn't even enjoy it. It was a need he had to get off nothing else. He could swear that the doctors programmed it in him at times not to enjoy it. However things were changing when it came to Liam. Every time he was around Liam he felt wonderful. He was going to have to make sure Liam stayed in his life and safe.

When all of this was over he was going to find a way to get Liam to maybe leave with him. He'd run away with Liam so they could maybe find a way to be happy. Maybe he could do what he had to do with taking the pack down for the doctors and just leave with Liam. Liam wouldn't have to even know he was the one that did it. He wasn't sure how he could go about doing it that way yet, but he had time to think maybe. All he knew was if he didn't try the doctors were going to end him. He hadn't had much of a life that was his own; he didn't want to die now. He didn't fear anything, except dying. He wasn't scared of the actual act of dying or the pain. It was the fact that he hadn't done anything that meant anything. He was going to hell that was a given, but there was nothing significant he'd done.

He had been trapped in hell as it was for so long now. He hadn't even realized it until he'd started spending time with Liam. He missed the affection even if he told his self he didn't need that stuff. He was wrong and he had started thinking about Tara again. Liam had that side of his brain he'd shut down years ago or maybe the doctors had done it to him. He dreamed about Tara the night before when they were younger. She'd been playing hide and seek with him. Tara had hid in the closet and when he'd turned around acting like he didn't know she was there she'd jumped out grabbing him. It had been so much fun; she'd been his best friend. He had glimpses of other moments of having fun, but the people had no faces to them. It was actually creepy seeing his past life that way.

He shook his mind of those thoughts thinking more positive needing to keep the happy mood going. He was smiling a lot more lately and they weren't fake ones. It was usually a fake smile on his face and his emotions were fake too. He steadied his heart beat so no one knew when he was lying just like Stiles said he did. Stiles had his number which was driving him crazy too. He needed to do something to get Stiles to back off. He thought being good like he was would do it especially when he saved Lydia. Lydia was nice and she wasn't riding his back about dumping Liam. He wasn't even officially dating Liam then; he really needed to bring that up but didn't want to be lame.

None of that had helped it seemed to make Stiles even more desperate to prove that he was the bad guy. He had thought about hiding the evidence about the house he was living in. It would only make him look bad if Stiles did go farther than that simple background check. He could tell how things were drifting for Stiles and Liam. He should care that they were falling apart, but it was helping him. He wanted Liam and if things kept going the way they were then he would have that. Then again, family bonds ran deeper than anything. The doctors kept reminding him of that.

The way that Stiles was riding Liam and trying to get them in trouble had pissed him off. He hadn't shown it, but he had come so close to going off his self. Liam had taking his anger out on the tree and he had enjoyed watching that. He'd made the comment about picking on the tree like he had when Liam had thrown the book. He liked spending time with Liam because it did something to him. It was the same way he felt when he was Patch with Liam. When he shifted back to his self after being Patch it was like he was finding pieces of his soul.

He almost laughed at the thought since he wasn't sure if he had a soul anymore. All of the bad things that he did there probably wasn't but a trace of a soul in him. He'd stopped believing in anything good years ago when he'd realized no help was coming for him. He'd once believed in something, but there was no use now. He was doomed as it was, but if he could just keep Liam maybe he wouldn't be alone in his private hell. It was stupid to want that, but he figured life owed him something.

At night when he went to sleep before coming here to Beacon Hills he'd only dreamed of his self as Patch. That was the only time that his dreams were any good the rest of the time he saw what he'd done during the day. Those lives he took played over and over if he let them. He'd learned to shut the dreams off though so he wouldn't remember. He didn't need to remember what or who he'd killed. He knew without thinking of all the lives he took to keep going. Before he left Beacon Hills, hopefully with Liam, there would be more. He knew that there would be more lives lost.

He just had to make sure Liam wasn't one of those lives. He had no doubts that the doctors would go that far. Liam was his distraction now when before he just did what he was told or stayed in reading. Some of those things he was told was helping them in the lab too do the operating. They wanted him completely lost in all of this so there was no way someone could see it as him being innocent. He lost that kind of innocence the day he watched Tara die. If he had to think that was probably the worse moment of his life so far. He'd blocked it out before, but now he could see her eyes haunting him. He really needed to get to Liam tonight because when he was Patch he didn't think that.

 **~LT TL~**

The smile he'd had on his face faded when he saw all three doctors waiting at the locker room door. He couldn't leave since they were in his way and he knew it wasn't going to go well. They were the last thing he wanted to find, but he should have known one of them would be around. He just hadn't expected all three of them. He was hoping that they hadn't been watching or listening to what he'd been doing with Liam. It was already creepy when he found the surgeon watching him twice now. He didn't give a shit if they thought he was their property he needed space.

"What do you all want? I have somewhere to be for you as it is," Theo asked annoyed.

He hoped that Liam didn't back track and find him talking to them. There wasn't much he could do to cover if he did. The doctors were going to ruin everything if they didn't hurry and leave. He might be able to fake that they showed up looking for someone else and he was there. Like he saved another person from being taken. That might earn him some points big time with Liam then again with Liam he didn't need points. Stiles was the one he had to win over in order to keep the pack from doing too much looking. If helping Lydia hadn't scored him major ones he doubted a fake victim would either.

"Yes you do, but once again we find you messing with Scott's beta." The Surgeon said giving Theo a glare even if he couldn't see it from under the helmet. He was not happy with Theo. Ever since they had gotten to this town he had been under minding too many things when it came to the beta. They were going to have to teach him a lesson. "If you don't back off then you are going to be sorry. Whatever happens to him will be your fault." He threatened getting in Theo's face so that Theo and him were face to face almost touching. He was the one in charge not Theo and he was going to force him back into his place.

"You mess with Liam in any way and I'll find a way to kill you. Liam is mine; you said you needed him to do something to get Scott's powers. If I get him on my side then you all win. You saw how Stiles keeps trying to keep him away from me. They are going to end up fighting sooner or later. When they do then Liam will have me to turn to." He had to get the doctors to back off. He was standing his ground though because they weren't going to intimidate him this time.

 **~LT TL~**

He hated it when they got to him, but some times he knew when to back off. Other times he'd had his ass handed to him by them because he didn't back down. He had only won two fights with them and one was by accident. The other one the doctors let him win because afterwards he'd been told just that. He'd had a moment of victory before he'd been put on the ground hard. They wanted to see how much he could take before he broke. They came close that time and he'd been out for days. He didn't even know what they did while he was out it was that bad. He had to get to Liam tonight so he wasn't going to get his self locked up anywhere.

They'd done it before and would do it again too. They'd strapped him down pumped shit into him all for science on their stupid projects. He was a joke and should know by now that even if he was the first successful chimera it came with a price. He'd loved that idea once being the first success he told the other chimeras that. Now, it was starting to have a bitter taste in his mouth even when he thought about it.

He had spent almost ten years of his life with them. Practically half of his life really since he would be eighteen come April. He knew that they wouldn't hesitate to kill him either. As many chimeras as they had already taken out they would him too. He didn't think that he was their favorite anymore since he'd gotten here. It had been about two weeks give or take time and Liam was what he was more interested in. They might have only been getting close for a week and letting Liam touch him as Patch about the same, but it was two weeks here. Liam was wonderful and he knew just like the doctors did that Liam was changing him. The doctors didn't like it one bit since he spent more time with Liam than helping them out now.

The doctors looked between each other before the one with the electricity coming from his hand brought it up. He hit Theo with a powerful zap directly above his heart. Theo bit down on his inner jaw refusing to yell out as the pain went through his body. He brought his hand up best he could punching the doctor as hard as he could. It was a testament to his strength that he even moved him while he was being zapped. He shoved him into the other doctor taking a swing at the third doctor. He wasn't going to stick around to get another punishing. He was going to be weak if they kept this up when he went against another chimera too.

He felt sick from the zap, but he was still standing from his will power. He was getting used to being zapped, but he wasn't immune to it. They always increased the power every time so he couldn't get accustom to the pain. It was one of many punishments that they would use on him and he hated it. He'd almost been killed once because they wanted to see how much electricity he could with stand. He'd been fucking strapped on their table at the time too without a chance of fighting back. Every year on his birthday he didn't get good presents. All he got was experiments done to him to see how stronger he was.

"You can go and find that chimera you wanted dead tonight yourselves. You're stupid if I'm going to do it after you pulled that," Theo growled not bothering to turn his back on them. He needed to get to the locker room door, but he didn't trust them at all. They had moved when they'd attacked him so it wasn't blocked now.

He probably should have since the Surgeon had vanished and was standing behind him. He grabbed Theo by the back of the neck throwing him as hard as he could against the wall. He was stronger than Theo was who had been caught off guard as well. Theo scrambled off the floor, but it wasn't quick enough. The Pathologist had him before he was even really on his feet. He was dangled off the ground held in a tight grip that he couldn't get free of. He could feel the blood running down his face from where he'd hit. His nose had been broken and he was pissed off. The Pathologist brought him away from the wall only to slam his back against it again.

The third doctor, the Geneticist hit him in the side getting a blow to his ribs. The Pathologist did the same to his other side since he had him in a strong one handed grip. The Surgeon smiled under his helmet watching Theo lose the battle of letting the pain register on his face. He knew that Theo could take more and let them continue. He knew when Theo would be at his limit and until he was making pained sounds he wasn't close to it. He nodded when his partners looked at him signaling to continue.

Theo bit down harder on his inner jaw refusing to let the sounds out. He knew that his face was showing pain by now especially when he felt his rib break from the power behind the blows. They would give up before long and he could get out of here and see Liam. He'd take this punishment over being held prisoner. He needed to see Liam to know what that goal was of being free. Liam would be his reward for taking this abuse even if it was as Patch he saw him.

 **~LT TL~**

"You are going to kill for us like we told you. If you try to get out of it then we do know how to dig a hole for you," the Surgeon threatened after a good five minutes. "You become a problem for us then we'll take your heart out again for good," he added before the Pathologist dropped Theo.

He brought his foot back before kicking Theo as hard as he could in the stomach. He did it twice more knowing that it was going to remind Theo what he was going to get when he disobeyed them. He wanted Theo to remember, but he couldn't hurt him anymore or he wouldn't be able to kill the failure tonight. He made one more blow going for one that would get Theo's brain on something else. Theo turned before the kick was delivered directly to his dick though he wasn't going to suffer that much.

"You better go kill or I will make you never want Liam fuck you or anyone for that matter. You are our property and don't you ever forget that Theo. We made you and I will destroy you so you better fall back in line," The surgeon said not bothering to kick Theo again. He'd driven his message home even if he hadn't kicked Theo were he was aiming.

Theo let out a groan knowing that he couldn't put it past them to do what they threatened. He was waiting for a kick or another strike, but when he looked up they were gone. He was glad of that even if he wanted to kick their asses. He wasn't in the mood to deal with any more of them tonight. He needed to do what he had to then get to Liam as Patch. He wanted to feel good again because right now he felt miserable. He had felt wonderful until the doctors ruined his buzz. He spit blood from his mouth rolling back over. He sat up slowly just resting against the wall needing time to recover. The doctors would do their thing and cover up the blood from their mess as usual so he wasn't worried.

He had known that this was going to happen sooner or later. He wished that he had left with Liam instead of hanging back. The buzz he'd had from the pleasure Liam gave him was long gone. He wanted to get it back, but only Liam could do that for him. He hadn't even gotten a high from killing the chimeras that were failures the last couple of times. He used to get a rush out of it. He knew that it wasn't right more than likely, but it had made him feel good to do what he was told knowing he stayed alive because of it. He didn't have the power or anything to say if they lived or died. The doctors would have killed them if he hadn't and punished him for not doing it. He'd done it once, not killed the chimera and they had punished him worse than this.

He felt strange afterward the last time he'd killed like he was doing something wrong. He was doing something wrong, but it was different. He didn't want Liam to ever find out what he was doing. Liam wouldn't want him around if he knew the truth. Liam would probably want him dead if he knew the things he did to stay alive. He couldn't risk Liam getting hurt so he got off the floor getting his book bag and left. He had three hours at least before he had to meet Liam as Patch. He could take care of the chimera then go be with Liam. It would make him feel better again. Seeing Liam that was, not the killing part. He just needed an hour to heal before he went to take care of the task.

He didn't know what it was about Liam that made everything feel okay. He had to get his mind away from Liam for now though. He didn't want to think about Liam while he was doing the one thing Liam would never do, killing someone. He had to do it just like all the times before. He wanted free of the doctors so badly. If he could only get Scott's powers he would be free of them forever. He was going to have to find another way instead of killing Liam to do it. That was out of the question since he'd first started liking Liam. That idea brought a smile to his face again as he slipped into the driver seat of his truck. Liam could always make him smile. He was in pain from the beating he'd taken, but he needed one more moment of thinking of Liam before he slipped his game face on. He closed his eyes using the memory of Liam pleasuring him in the shower to be his focus point.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: This chapter once again became too big so you'll get two chapters this week. I didn't want it to be overly big. This was also a great place to break it up before Theo turns into Patch later to be with Liam. Thanks for reviews and kudos they are candy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: Time passes a little slower in this story than on the show since it always seems like the story keeps going from one ep to another all in one night or day at times.**

 **CN: Patch and Liam spend time together in the woods at their usual spot. Spending time with Liam is helping Patch and Theo too from what happened earlier.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Liam had gotten two bowls and three cans of what seemed to be the best kind of dog food after school that day. He had decided that hamburger was getting old to feed Patch every time. He put food in the bowl before pouring a bottle of water in the second bowl. He sat down waiting for Patch to show up only to stand back up. He needed to talk to his wolf friend because he was excited. He could jump up and down cheering right now. He hadn't bothered jacking off like he usually did after school. He had been too happy to do that. He also wanted to remember Theo's mouth there for now.

He'd spent the last three hours mostly at the house besides when he was getting the stuff for Patch. He hadn't jacked off, but he had day dreamed a lot about Theo. He'd gotten lost a few times stopping in the middle of doing homework. He'd finally put it up knowing he couldn't get anything done. Theo giving him a blow job had actually eased the feeling he'd been having in his balls. He had been getting off for days sure, but it was never enough. It didn't matter how long he masturbated after that one night. He couldn't get enough cum out of his balls to relieve the ache he needed gone.

Today at the school however, he had become sated almost at the wonderful bliss afterwards. He'd walked to the store since Mason had been his ride and he'd been dumb not asking Theo for one. He should have remembered that Mason drove him to school that morning. He'd wanted to ride with Theo, but his step-dad had made family breakfast so he'd told Theo not to pick him up. He needed more time with Theo before he introduced him to his family. He had mentioned that he liked Theo and all, but not how serious crushing he was on him now. He had enjoyed the time with his parents just having breakfast.

Mason had eaten with them so they'd been talking about lots of stuff. Theo had been a big topic since Mason had kind of blown his cover on the major crushing part. He hadn't minded though because his parents told him to just be his self. If he needed more time with Theo alone then he had the time. They weren't going to hound him until he dragged Theo over in chains. He loved that about his parents so much and he had showed them a picture of Theo. His mom had thought Theo looked cute, which he'd already known. They did request when he was ready to bring Theo around. He already knew that he would because he wanted their opinion.

He didn't have to get approval knowing that as long as Theo was good to him they weren't going to complain. So far Theo had been wonderful to him. They weren't even dating yet and he'd gotten to spend some great moments with Theo at school and home. He'd defiantly went total crush this morning telling his parents everything about Theo. Mason had checked his head to see if he'd caught something since he was spilling his guts so much. His step-dad had done the same thing as well. It had been funny which got him and his mom laughing. He knew without a doubt he was her son since she'd done the same when came to his step-dad. He remembered those days of them dating. His mom had been head over heels right off almost the way he was now.

Liam thought about sitting down again, but he was too antsy to sit down. He paced back and forth thinking about Theo's wet body against his. The feel of Theo against him and Theo's cock in his hand was wonderful. He knew that he was going to dream about that tonight and possibly get off from it. He might go a little farther in the dream since he did have Theo's finger in his ass. He had cum so hard when Theo had done that. The way that Theo had asked him if he was okay had bonus points in Theo being great column. Great was an understatement really, he'd felt over the damn moon when he'd gotten off.

He was going to have to try using his own finger the next time he masturbated. He hadn't done that in a good while, but he might try something larger. He wanted that feeling again because he was still on a high from it. He was going to have to process his thoughts to tell Patch. Right now if he started talking it would all come out as nonsense. He couldn't wait for Patch he was that excited, but knew he'd be around soon. He'd told Patch the night before that they were going to meet here in the woods tonight. He loved coming here because no one could catch them if they showed up at his house.

Scott had mentioned maybe coming by, but he'd told him that if lights were off then he was sleeping. He needed some sleep, which had gotten a smile from Lydia asking if he was going to be snoozing with Theo. He knew that Lydia hadn't been saying it in a mean way. She'd actually wanted to know what his plans were. She didn't treat him like the kid that he sometimes got treated as. Until recently Stiles hadn't either, but he was going to take the good with the bad. Although, he'd run into Stiles at the store when he'd been shopping and he hadn't been bugging him about Theo. Stiles had actually walked around with him and they'd talked. It had felt like before Theo had came along.

They made plans to play some online games that weekend if nothing supernatural went down. He was actually looking forward to that if they got to do it. Stiles had asked him about the dog food and he'd said it was for a friend. It was for a friend, but he could have told him right then about Patch. He just wanted to keep Patch to his self; he hadn't even mentioned him to Mason. He told Mason almost everything, he told Patch the other things he didn't tell Mason. There were so many things that he'd wanted to tell Stiles then too. He wanted to tell him that he'd finally gotten a blow job. Mason really needed to tell that to first, but he'd been so happy. He hadn't gone there though. He'd been so happy to have his second brother back that he didn't want to ruin those twenty minutes he spent with Stiles.

It physically hurt knowing that they weren't going to come to an agreement on Theo. He could have told him how pissed he was about the move he'd pulled at school. It seemed stupid to bring it up when they'd been laughing and talking. Stiles had tossed something in the buggy he'd had making a joke about thinking it was his. It was their thing in a store if they met up and didn't see the other first. They'd toss something in saying oops thought it was mine. It was how he'd started getting closer to Stiles really. He'd been with his mom at the store and Stiles had been standing there staring at the freezer section. He'd opened the door up beside him and tossed frozen vegetables in. Stiles had turned around saying something until he'd noticed it was him. It wasn't like they hadn't been close before then. Stiles got him through that first full moon without Scott around. That was when it probably really took place on the roots, but that day in the store he'd ended up leaving with Stiles instead of his mom.

They'd gone to Stiles house and he'd gotten a free meal plus they'd played to way in the night video games. He hoped that this weekend they could do that again. He was going to have to explain it to Theo that he needed Saturday night free. He shouldn't have to explain things much since Theo kept telling him to work it out with Stiles. He had to find a balance between Theo and Stiles to keep from losing the person he thought of as another brother. He needed to stop thinking about the sad stuff right now though.

Patch was going to be there soon and they would have fun. He couldn't wait to see what he thought of the dog food and the bowls. He'd put Patch's name on both of them. He knew he couldn't claim Patch for the world to know, but maybe this would let Patch know how he felt. He didn't think Patch could actually read, he wasn't that nuts, but he'd tell him. He didn't want to let Patch go even if some day he might have to. Patch seemed young so he would have to go out to find a mate some day. He really had to stop thinking sad before he scared Patch when he did show up.

 **~LT TL~**

Patch crept up behind Liam crawling on his belly before jumping up when Liam turned around. He was in a playful mood at the moment. He refused to think about what he'd had to do as his other half before getting here. He didn't want to think about the beat down he'd gotten either. He'd healed up completely after an hour of sitting in his truck. He'd driven somewhere off the road and fell asleep. He'd needed the sleep to recover with his ribs being broken. His nose had healed over before that though.

He felt the distance reminder of it, but he wasn't letting them win. They didn't want him to come here to be with Liam tonight, he'd out smarted them. When it came to time with Liam he didn't think about anything but them. Liam smiled before getting on his knees accepting the licks that he got. He wasn't sure if a wolf was supposed to be like this, but Patch was different. He had been spending time with him since the first night he had seen him.

He had been rubbing him every night too since the one four nights ago he got to rub him. After he rubbed him for some time Patch ran off, but then he came back really playful like now. He always heard a distant howl from Patch while he was gone, but no one had come near them. He was glad that no one had either because he didn't want Patch to get hurt. That was one of his fears that Patch would get hurt. He knew the howl was kind of like Patch's way of saying I'll be back.

He loved Patch even if he was trying to keep his self from getting so attached. Anything could happen from Patch leaving because he found a mate to someone hurting him. It was crazy to be jealous over Patch finding someone, but he would let Patch go if it came to that. Patch deserved to be happy like he was right now. He wasn't going out saying that Theo was the one, his forever that would be over kill, probably. He was only sixteen years old and Theo was going to be eighteen in April according to the transfer papers he'd seen. He could see his self with Theo though he'd even dreamed that. It was a long shot, but if things could work out that way then it would be awesome.

"I'm starting to think that you might have some mutt in you too," Liam laughed falling backwards running his hands over Patch's coat. Patch was loveable and he enjoyed his company. He could easily take his mind off of all the other problems that were going on around him. "You want food or to run around and get some this energy out first?" Liam asked when Patch stopped licking his face.

Patch ran a little ways from Liam and sat down bowing his head. It was his signal that he wanted to play. He'd seen dogs on TV do it so he figured he might as well try too. Liam stood up before going over to Patch thinking he was going to get to touch him. However, Patch took off again and their game of catch the wolf had started. The last three nights they had gotten into this routine. Liam launched his self in the air landing in front of Patch. Patch let out playful yip that was close to a bark, but not quit one before going between Liam's spread legs.

"Hey," Liam called out falling on his butt before he got up chasing Patch again.

It went on until Patch got back to where they had started lying down. He rolled over on his back and sides a few times waiting on Liam. Liam got to where his friend was at sitting down. He rubbed Patch's bell and the rest of him for a few minutes. He rubbed his nose against Patch head kissing his face. He laughed when Patch got him right in the mouth not caring Patch's tongue almost slipped in his mouth from the laugh. Patch was the most excited that he had been in as long as he had known him. Patch's tongue was hanging out panting with his tail wagging like crazy. There was defiantly mutt in Patch somewhere down his blood line. It was probably backwards, but he didn't know. He wished that Deaton was around so he could ask him, but the man was still gone on his quest.

 **~LT TL~**

"Go ahead and eat, buddy. It's better than burger I promise you," Liam said ruffling Patch's fur on his head kissing the top of it. He sat back against a tree watching as Patch ate a little hesitant at first, but then he chewed down. "I had an awesome day buddy," Liam started closing his eyes as he told Patch all about the shower he'd had with Theo.

Liam didn't leave much out even telling Patch that Theo didn't like burgers right now either. He gave him details and what he'd felt having Theo's mouth wrapped around his cock. He told Patch just what he wanted to do to the rest of Theo Raeken's body as well. He also told him about wanting to feel more than Theo's finger in his ass. He probably over shared, but it wasn't like he could tell anyone else besides Mason this. He needed to get this out now before he burst and Mason was having family night. That meant no phones on until he went to bed kind of time. He had those times too; this morning had been one of them. He hadn't cared though because it was how his family stayed close. He wished he could tell them he was a werewolf, but right now it was safer if they didn't know.

Patch stopped eating letting out slight whine when Liam went into the graphic details. The wolf walked over to Liam laying his head on Liam's lap nuzzling at his pants. The whole while Liam had been talking Liam had gotten hard and the arousal was strong. He hadn't meant to act on instinct, but he wouldn't mind having his wolf tongue wrapped around Liam's cock either. It was longer and he could incase the head completely if he tried.

He just doubted that Liam would drop his pants with him this way. He had gotten his libido under control when Liam rubbed him at least after that first night. He still ran off to make sure he didn't shift for couple minutes. However his wolf's dick stayed in place not coming out when Liam rubbed his belly. When he got home at night he jacked off a couple of times with he images of Liam touching him.

He didn't have to think about what it might be like tonight though. Liam had jacked him off in the shower at school. He hadn't wanted Liam to walk away when he had though. He'd wanted to give Liam what he really wanted right then. He just didn't think it was a good idea to get fucked at school where anyone could walk in. Point in mind how the doctors had just shown up in the locker room to beat him down. He was going to be glad when the next day was over and he got Liam all to his self.

"Sorry, boy, maybe if you were human," Liam said rubbing Patch's head when he started nuzzling his snout against his crotch. He knew just what Patch smelled and any other animal could too. He didn't care though because thinking about Theo turned him on. He went back to talking after a moment with a happy sigh. "I just have to figure out how to cook. I agreed to cook for him, but I can't. I um well I almost burnt the house down last time," he confessed this time the sigh was of frustration.

 **~LT TL~**

Patch raised his head eyes going a little wide looking at Liam. He was waiting for Liam to go on because he really needed details on this to see if it would be safe for Liam to cook. Burning a house down wasn't a good price for sex. He licked Liam's hand when he didn't go on at first. He wasn't even going to have to fake being good on not letting that happen. There was no way he'd let Liam burn his house down just to have sex with him. That would be bad and even he knew that. He wanted Liam to stay with him it was going faster than it should, but he was so drawn to Liam. He didn't get it or want to understand it, but he defiantly needed more information.

Liam smiled before telling Patch that he had been fourteen and wanted to make his pancakes for his parents' anniversary breakfast. He'd had everything out and the eye was heating up the pan. He'd over flowed the grease for the pancakes. When he had added the batter it all over flowed hitting the eye on the stove.

"My mom was coming down the stairs and the flames were starting at that moment. She yelled for my step-dad because I was trying to use water to put the fire out," Liam explained saying he'd been banned from the kitchen for life. "I can't even use the toaster, Patch. She makes Mason, my best human friend do it if he's over," he said because it was so embarrassing. "I don't know how I can cook for Theo. He made me loose my brain function when he was blowing me. I finally had what wanted and now ugh," he grumbled.

The hottest guy he had seen ever wanted him to cook and he couldn't. He had been so happy that he'd got what he wanted that his mouth ran off on him. He was too embarrassed to tell Theo that he couldn't do it because of that. How was he going to explain it when he hadn't even been able to explain it to Stiles the time he'd come over. His mom had to do it, but at least Stiles hadn't made fun of him. Scott had laughed when he'd found out, he knew his alpha hadn't meant to hurt his feelings, but it had. He smiled thinking about Stiles telling Scott to stop and he'd given him a look like saying too far. He groaned because right now he could really use Stiles' advice and he couldn't go to him. It was like the grocery store all over when he'd wanted to tell Stiles about what had gone down in the locker room shower.

Patch whined putting one of his paws over his eyes. He hadn't thought he could do it in his wolf form, but he had managed it. He was defiantly going to have to stop Liam from cooking. There was no way he wanted Liam to burn the house down. He was going just have to do the cooking. He had learned when he was ten to survive or go hungry. He had refused to eat when he was in his wolf form until now. He was doing it because of Liam was giving him the food. Even though he'd gotten tired of the burger he would have kept eating if it made Liam happy. This was the best part of his day or night for the last two weeks or so. Although the shower today had defiantly been beyond good.

He didn't know how to explain what he was feeling towards Liam. He hadn't used his stolen heart before now, but he could feel it when Liam was around. He felt it the most like this when he got to see Liam being his self. He had decided to choose what he used for future references. He really wanted to stay with Liam and it didn't hurt as much as it had. He didn't feel lonely even if he didn't get to stay with Liam as his self. He got to come here like this and he didn't feel empty. He didn't feel empty when he was with Liam at school or hanging out either, but this was a different void filler.

He didn't have to worry about Stiles ruining things, the doctors or having to watch what he said and did. It wasn't complicated one bit and it made him feel better. When he'd killed the failure earlier he'd felt no happiness at all. He'd actually thrown up, which he hadn't done since the first time he'd killed someone. The dog food had actually made his stomach feel better too. He hadn't ate before he'd come here since the smell of the blood had gotten to him bad. Liam was changing everything about him and it was scary as hell. He wasn't going to change how he was starting to feel though. He was just going to have to find a way to do what the doctors wanted so Liam didn't die.

"Yeah I promise I won't cook for you. I'm not just a fire hazard; I sort of poisoned myself once too. I thought I had the stomach virus, but was food poisoning and had get my stomach pumped," Liam laughed when Patch whined again and then rolled off his lap onto his back with his feet in the air. He couldn't help watch Patch play dead at the idea of what he'd said.

Liam laid down on the ground wrapping his arm around Patch when he turned on his side. He rested his head on the wolf's shoulder listening to Patch's heart beating. He loved the way Patch tried to communicate with him. It made him laugh at times seeing the different ways he tried. He was glad that he had found Patch. He felt less alone when he got to be with Patch. Granted having Mason and Theo in his life wasn't bad at all. Lydia was great too and Scott was trying to stay out of the deal Stiles had against Theo. He just wished he could have his cake and eat it too. He'd gotten a little relief at the store with Stiles at least. He'd tell Patch about that later when he rested his eyes some. He was sleepy and wasn't going to last much longer.

"I love you, Patch. I'm glad that I have you to talk to and you make me feel better. Just be careful when you're out on your own. I don't want anyone to hurt you and there are people that would," Liam said closing his eyes.

It might not be a great idea to do this, but if something happened Patch could wake him up. He had a feeling that his wolf wasn't going let anyone hurt him. It was the same way he felt towards the beautiful animal beside him. He drifted off thinking about the next day burrowing his head in Patch's fur. He didn't know what had come over him to just take a snooze here, but he was exhausted. He got to sleep against Theo at school so he'd give sleeping against Patch a try. He didn't want to sleep alone tonight in his bed.

Patch hadn't expected Liam to snuggle up against him. He felt how strong Liam's hold was on him. He couldn't wait to feel them when it was actually him, but he wasn't going to risk shifting back now. He had gotten to hold Liam plenty lately, but Liam hadn't held onto him yet. He wasn't sure if he could sleep and not shift back automatically since he'd never done it before. He stayed awake listening to Liam's heart beating almost in time with his own. He didn't know what he was going to do about what was going on.

He knew he was going to try and keep Liam out of the middle of it. Liam was innocent and he couldn't see anything but good in him. He didn't know how to be a good person, but he was hoping if he kept watching Liam he might could figure it out. He had found out tonight that he couldn't kill without getting sick now. That was defiantly a change in how things had been going for him. The only problem he was going to have was keeping Liam safe from the Dread Doctors. He didn't need them finding out what he was doing here as Patch.

They couldn't track him in his wolf form thankfully, so he was safe at the moment. It was when he was with Liam as his self that he worried about. There had to be away to stop them from killing Liam then, but he was going have figure it out. Liam wasn't going to die, he wanted a pack. He wanted a place he felt like he belonged something he hadn't felt since his eighth birthday. If that meant sucking up and actually ending up in Scott's pack for real he'd do it. If it meant getting Liam to do his own pack with Hayden and Mason he might could.

Right now he was going to relax and enjoy Liam's strong arms around him. Liam wanted to feel safe tonight and he could give him that. He had no where to be since he'd dealt with his problem. The doctors hadn't said anything when he'd checked in after he'd showered and changed. If he messed around before he did their bidding they got upset. If he took care of it and then went on his way they didn't care. Although, now that he was spending time with Liam they were caring a lot more. It was ironic since they'd told him to get close to Scott's beta in the first place. It was going to be thrown in their face in the end.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Hope that you all enjoyed that. Thanks for the reviews and Kudos so far. Been storming here so haven't been able to get on desk top to do the major editing. I will try to get more one chapter up sooner like I did this week. I hand wrote the first 14 chapters I had to type them up back when was first doing this and didn't add on or fix back then. Doing that now before I post each one which makes them two chapters at times when was one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: Time passes a little slower in this story than on the show since it always seems like the story keeps going from one up to another all in one night or day at times.**

 **CN: The pack has a talk about Liam and Theo. Stiles is still convinced that Theo's evil, but no one wants to listen. Instead they decide it's better to warn Theo about Liam's cooking issues.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

"Liam has gone to the dark side," Stiles said going up to Scott sitting down across from his best friend.

He needed to get Scott more serious about Liam and Theo being as close as they were. Scott kept telling him to back off. He just couldn't do it though because Liam meant too much to him as a friend and brother to let it happen. He knew that something was off with Theo and Liam was going to be the one that got hurt. He'd tried getting them in trouble, but Mason had just stepped in saying Liam was sick. Of course the coach being nice didn't do anything but tell Liam to go to the nurse if it got worse.

He had been nice to Liam at the store the day before not wanting to start something in public. He wasn't stupid, Liam would get pissed and explaining that wouldn't have been fun. It started out being nice, but then it had been like before Theo had come to town. He missed hanging out with Liam just playing video games and stuff. They hung out a lot when Scott was busy with other things. He had also ended up finding Liam that full moon that he'd been running naked under the full moon. Scott had tried, but he had known where Liam was going from what they talked about.

He could tell that Liam had been happy the day before. It had been more than happy, Liam had been almost bouncing off the walls. He knew why now after what he'd heard, which he was about to tell Scott. He should have known that Liam wouldn't tell him about it what he'd been doing with Theo. They talked about it before and he had given Liam a box of condoms even if he was a werewolf. He knew that Liam couldn't tell his partners that he was a werewolf and didn't need a condom.

"What?" Liam killed someone?" Scott asked worried.

The last time Stiles had said those words it had been in reference to something about death and murder. The last thing he needed right now was Liam doing something drastic like that. He was sure it couldn't have come to that over Theo. Stiles didn't seem panicked over it though so he needed more information before he panicked too. He would have known if Liam killed someone he thought. They were supposed to be bonded in some way, but Stiles and Liam seemed closer than he was with Liam.

"What?" Stiles asked confused before he kept going. He didn't know why in the world Scott went right to thinking murder. He was really going to have to talk to Scott about his thoughts. True he usually meant death with saying the dark side, but only in reference to Star Wars. He hadn't watched that this month yet. He still needed to get Scott to see the movies. "No, he had sex with Theo in the locker room, well half sex," he amended.

"Oh. Um, I don't think that means he has gone to the dark side. Theo hasn't done anything to show he is a bad guy," Scott said hoping that Stiles would lay off the subject.

 **~LT TL~**

He knew why Stiles was doing it, but he didn't want a fight happening since he knew Liam did like Theo. From all that he had seen lately if anything Theo was good for Liam. He could feel Liam's distress at times and didn't know what was wrong. Lately when Theo was around Liam seemed a lot happier. Even with the pack around and Mason who was practically Liam's brother the same as Stiles was Liam had felt off.

He knew that Stiles and Liam were closer than he was with Liam. He was actually happy that Liam had someone, even if it wasn't him that Liam was talking to. He wished that Stiles would stop and go back to the way things had been. He didn't want anyone to drive a wedge between the two of them. It was slowly being hammered in though, breaking up the friendship and then some that Liam had with Stiles. Stiles had helped Liam a lot that full moon he couldn't be there because Kate tried turning him into a berserker. He was pretty sure that was when Stiles and Liam had bonded plus during the summer.

Liam had saved his life that night and he was grateful for that. Liam came through when he needed him the most. He was going to try and stay neutral at least for Liam since he was dead set on being with Theo. He also knew what it was like to be with someone and be told he shouldn't. He had that two times now, but he'd always followed his heart in the end. It had also been what his mom told him to do that had meant the most. Her opinion he respected the most even when at times he wasn't sure, he tried going with what she said. That wasn't to say he hadn't done his own thing before either.

"How do you even know he had half sex in the locker room?" He asked.

He knew what half sex was thanks to knowing the reference that Stiles sometimes used. The things that he said sometimes amazed him because it could only be Stiles that would come up with them. Half sex was oral sex that went farther into some body part penetrating the other person. There were a range of things that it included and the fact he knew this scared him at times. He was asking because he didn't know how Stiles knew what Liam had done. He doubted that Liam had mentioned it to him. He wished that Liam would talk to someone if he needed it in the pack. However, he wasn't going to make Liam tell them if he only wanted to talk to Theo.

"I was ease dropping and heard Mason and Liam talking," Stiles informed Scott, "Although if we wait Liam might kill Theo tonight. He'll either do it with fire or food poisoning," he couldn't help the smile on his face. He thought there might be a little left over at times of his former evil side. He wasn't sure, but the fact this brought joy to him made him wonder. He decided not to dwell on that part though.

Scott looked slightly alarmed at Stiles since he had no idea what his best friend was talking about. "What in the world? Why would Liam kill Theo in either of those ways?" he asked.

He really wished that Deaton would get back from his trip. He needed him to check Stiles for any signs that the evil spirit might have left something behind. It was probably the protectiveness coming out in Stiles, he was hoping it was. The last thing that he needed was the other side of Stiles to come back. They had lost too much the first time that his best friend got possessed. He didn't want to have to relive that kind of hell.

"Liam can't cook," Stiles said simply.

 **~LT TL~**

He had known that Liam couldn't cook worth a hoot. He never put him down for it though. He had just helped him and told Scott not to tease him about it when he'd found out. He knew it had gotten to Liam that they knew he couldn't cook. He didn't want Liam to feel like he couldn't come to him about something by teasing him over it. Then again he was screwing that up now over Theo. He just needed to protect Liam because his scenes were screaming that Theo was the bad guy. He'd tried following Theo three times now, but he kept losing him.

He went on telling Scott that Liam would either poison Theo with his cooking or burn the house down before Theo could eat it. Both of those ways Theo would be gone and Liam would have done it. He didn't think Liam would end up with blue eyes though because Theo wasn't innocent. Then again Liam might feel guilty since he was with him Stiles complained. He didn't want Liam to kill Theo all the way so he would change eye colors. He just wanted Theo gone out of their lives. He wished he knew where Ethan was at so he could call him and check on the story Theo had told them. He knew it was Ethan and Aiden Theo was talking about taking their alpha down.

He could maybe convince Scott to give him Ethan's number. He could also hope that maybe Lydia had it since she used to have Aiden's. He knew that he shouldn't bring Aiden up to Lydia though. He wasn't stupid and they did talk a lot about things. He knew that she was still hurting and was trying to move on from Aiden. In the end Aiden had turned out to be the good guy. He had been there for Lydia the days after Aiden had died. He had sat with her letting her cry knowing that she'd been in pain.

It hadn't just been Allison she'd been crying over, which anyone who knew her like he did knew that. Even if things had been rough it was clear that Lydia had loved Aiden. From what Derek had told them about Aiden's last words the younger twin had loved Lydia too. Which was why he wasn't trying to convince her Theo was bad. He knew that without a doubt Lydia would glare at him if he dared mentioning it to her. He had tried looking out for her like he was doing now for Liam. She hadn't listened and if things hadn't gone like they had they might have had a chance. Lydia and Aiden that was, but he knew that he couldn't change the past or bring Aiden back. He'd wished he could have for so long afterwards feeling like it was partly his fault. Aiden had been trying to help get him back to being his self.

"Stiles, you have a strange joy in that thought," Scott sighed looking up seeing Lydia, Malia and Kira coming over. "Just leave it alone, if Liam likes him like he seems to then let it be. I do think someone should warn Theo though," he added because he didn't want Liam burning the house down or poisoning anyone.

He was responsible for Liam since he was his beta, but also like little brother. Stiles might be closer to Liam now, but Stiles wasn't going to warn Theo. He thought it was funny and a way for Theo to be gone. It wouldn't have caused majored harm since he was a werewolf. It might piss Theo off though, but he seemed so chill about everything. Liam was the opposite which was why he thought they fit together. Liam needed someone to calm him down at times. The last thing he needed was Liam to explode on them.

 **~LT TL~**

"Warn Theo about what?" Kira asked sitting beside Scott putting her arm around him.

"That Liam is going to kill him in one of two ways," Stiles said before telling them what he had told Scott already. He hadn't planned on telling the others, but Scott had mentioned it so he just told it. He might as well try and get the pack on his side of keeping Theo and Liam apart.

"I think it's sweet that Liam likes him. They are adorable together," Lydia said glaring at Stiles when he kept smiling. "Liam has been pining after him since the start of school. It might be why he went with you the other night too," she said.

She wasn't blind in knowing that Liam had at first been on Stiles' side of things. However, now that Liam and Theo were friends, possibly more, Liam wasn't going to side with Stiles. She had gotten after him good the day before. She couldn't believe he had sicked the coach on them and was glad Mason had covered. She had promised Stiles she would get him good the next time he wanted alone time with Malia. Malia told her that Stiles was planning on having Liam over Saturday. She just hoped that Stiles didn't turn Saturday into an all out Theo is the bad guy lecture for Liam. She was thinking about showing up or texting Liam to making sure that Stiles wasn't bugging him if they did get together. She was thinking that one might cancel though with the way things were going.

"No one is on my side are they?" Stiles asked getting no's all around the table. "I don't trust him and I don't want him near Liam," he grumbled but stopped talking about it when it was clear his friends weren't going to listen anymore.

The only down side to this was that Liam had already gotten close to Theo. They were practically fucking in the shower and probably would have if not for what Liam had said was the food rule. Liam was clearly not going to listen to him and no one wanted to believe him that Theo was bad. He was still going to prove it though if it took him doing all the work his self. He had run a simple back ground check. His dad had refused to do a full out FBI level one so he'd been stuck with just one from Beacon Hills. The papers were a key though he just couldn't figure it out.

Theo had sounded so sincere in the woods about wanting him to be friends again with him. The probably was he couldn't remember anything besides Theo was different than he was in the fourth grade. He hadn't remembered Theo at all until that night at the school though. It was like he'd disappeared from his mind altogether until he'd been in front of him. That was the part he couldn't understand. He could remember everything from that year of school before the night before senior year. He hadn't had one memory of Theo in his mind, but now he had a few here and there. It was like he'd been erased and then put back into his mind, creepy.

 **~LT TL~**

"Scott's right though if Liam's cooking could kill or maim. So one of us is going to have to either help or just tell Theo to bring a fire extinguisher and a stomach pump," Kira said looking around at her friends.

She agreed with Lydia that it was a relief Liam and Theo weren't dancing around their selves now. Lydia, Malia and her had agreed to push them in a room if they didn't give in soon. They could all see the sexual tension between them. There was also the touching they had done and the day before with Liam lying on Theo in the locker room. It hadn't been the first time either according to Malia who'd over heard Mason talking to Liam. Malia was trying to keep Stiles from going over board, which meant staying with him. She listened in since Stiles couldn't, but hadn't been telling him everything she heard.

The only problem with Theo getting closer to Liam was Stiles' need to prove he was evil. Mason and Hayden had stepped in once or twice she knew before something went down. She didn't get why it had to be Theo was the bad guy with Stiles. They had been down this road once before months back when she'd first moved here. She didn't want to see it end in tragedy again for the pack losing members. This time it wasn't going to be death, but being pushed too far until they came to blows.

"What?" she asked when they all looked at her, "Crap," she groaned not wanting to be the one, but someone had to. "Where can I get a stomach pump?" She asked.

She didn't know if one came attached to something or if there was a portable one. Scott would know since his mom was a nurse. It was probably a little drastic, but if it meant keeping Theo from eating bad cooking it might be wise. She wasn't sure how to even start a conversation like this. She could already hear her self having the conversation and she wanted to laugh in her own face.

"Just take a fire extinguisher. I think that werewolves are safe from food poisoning unless we eat wolfsbane, mistletoe or mountain ash," Scott said.

There was also the spicy food that could tear their stomach up. That was more of an upset kind of one though. He was sure that if they ate one too many it might tear the lining of their stomach for a while. He'd watched Ethan once eat a bowl of them and he seemed okay for about five seconds. Danny and Aiden had both gotten after him for it. He shook his mind from those thoughts not wanting to remember it right now. It still hurt that he couldn't save his pack mates or Ethan from losing his brother. He still blamed his self at times for Allison and Aiden's deaths.

Their blood was on his hands even if his eyes didn't seem like they would be blue if not red. After they had gotten Derek back to being his self and not a teenager he'd taken a weekend. That weekend he'd stayed home with his mom who'd been off and he'd finally dealt with the lose of his friends. In the end that was what Aiden had been too. A friend, a pack mate, even though he had only been official for a short time. Isaac had left too and he hadn't even heard from him yet besides a few emails here and there. Derek was doing his own thing now too which made it feel like he'd lost his big brother. Now Deaton was off doing research which really made him feel alone at times.

Kira nodded before she got up to go find Theo. She was going have to make sure she didn't accidently volunteer for anything again. This was going to be strange conversation and hoped that no one asked her what she was doing. She wondered if people thought she was strange that didn't know her. They probably thought the pack was strange for the things they did at times. She knew that she had thought of her self that way before she understood somewhat about her abilities.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: This became too big once again in edit so broke it up into another chapter with Liam and Theo once Kira has her chat with Theo.**

 **It's been storming like crazy so haven't been able to get on here to edit or post. They come up too quick to risk the computer.**

 **Thanks for reviews and kudos in advance.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: Time passes a little slower in this story than on the show since it always seems like the story keeps going from one up to another all in one night or day at times.**

 **CN: Theo confronts Liam about his ability or lack of ability rather to cook after he's given something from Kira.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Liam was flipping through a recipe book he had found at the library. He was so involved in trying to find something simple, but great that he missed Theo coming in the classroom that he was in. He jumped when metal hit against the desk looking up at the cause of the sound. He was met by a fire extinguisher and Theo grinning at him. He couldn't help but give a slight smile at the grin that Theo had. He loved his smile and couldn't get enough of it. He'd been looking at it earlier in the day when they'd just been talking between classes. The smile faded when he realized maybe the reason that Theo had the extinguisher. He'd been busted and he knew that there was only one person that could have told.

"Mason told you?" Liam asked with a groan.

He had hoped to get by without telling Theo that he couldn't cook. His plan if he couldn't pull the cooking off was to order take out and put it in his own dishes. He'd seen it done on a show before and it had passed as the woman's cooking. He wasn't sure if Theo's idea was to come over and watch while he cooked. That had been the only down fall to his plan. He had asked Mason for some ideas after he'd told him all about the shower. Mason told him to suck it up and just tell Theo. It could result in Theo maybe helping him in the kitchen if Theo could cook. That hadn't been a bad idea and the food fight that was playing in his head with them ending up having sex on the kitchen floor wasn't bad either.

"No, your pack took a vote or something. Kira lost and was standing outside the weight room with this," Theo said thinking that Liam looked cute realizing his secret was out. "She showed me how to use it and said I would need a stomach pump if I wasn't a werewolf," Theo explained trying not to laugh not wanting to hurt Liam's feelings. "Why didn't you just tell me you can't cook without possible death?" he lost the battle with the smile but stopped his self from laughing.

He had laughed when Kira had told him to bring the stuff. He thought it was some kind of joke at first. Seeing Liam's face proved it wasn't a joke. It could have been another one of Stiles' tricks even if he knew for a fact that Liam couldn't cook. He wasn't crazy in forgetting what he'd learned as Patch the night before. He just didn't know how in the world Stiles or the pack found out that they were going to be cooking. He was talking to them sure, but he wasn't giving them anything with his private life.

He was starting to think that someone was spying on him. If they were doing that then he was going to have to be more careful in what he did and said. He couldn't risk anyone finding out his secret until he was ready for it to happen. He never wanted Liam to know his secrets though. He liked Liam a lot, which was why he had been planning on mentioning the cooking thing. He hadn't been able to come up with a way to bring it up though. He had ran a few things in his head about bringing it up. All of them had ended up on the no list though then classes had happened. He'd had more fun texting then bringing up food issues.

Liam sighed closing the book before putting his head down on the desk. "Because you said I could fuck you. You already made me loose my brain once, your mouth sucked it out through my dick," he mumbled into his arm, but Theo made it out with his werewolf hearing.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam felt completely embarrassed as it was, but having the pack know too was worse. He wasn't sure why they had gifted Theo with the extinguisher unless they wanted him not to hurt Theo. That was defiantly a chance to the usual song of Theo's bad from Stiles and not caring if he hurt him. Kira had given it to Theo though so it meant that Scott had told Stiles to back off again, which was good. He knew it wasn't going to last and he was thinking about Saturday.

Mason told him that Stiles would try getting him to stop seeing Theo then. If he thought it was going to be that then he wasn't about to go. Theo had become important to him and he wasn't just talking about what they had done the day before. That had been wonderful and awesome, but he felt a connection forming with Theo. In some ways he was nervous because he didn't feel like it should be this fast.

He'd talked to his mom that morning about it and she told him it happened at times. It happened between his parents when his mom met his step-dad. She just knew she was going to be with him for the rest of her life. He didn't know if it was that powerful with Theo, but he felt like he could trust Theo. He was going to start telling him more stuff starting that evening. He wanted to know about Theo too, what he liked or didn't. He was going to start with music maybe and go to movies. See what Theo had or hadn't watched over the years and maybe they could watch a movie after cooking.

He had spent almost all night in the woods with Patch sleeping, dreaming of Theo. He had dreamed that they had gone farther than what they had in the shower. Theo and he had gone to his house and they'd had sex. Theo had been riding his cock while they'd faced each other. Another dream had him fucking Theo with Theo bent over his truck, but that wasn't even his favorite. They'd been in the preserve under the full moon having sex and he'd woken his self up cumming.

He'd cried out in pleasure jerking his cock until he couldn't get any more from the engorged member after three more orgasms. He'd painted his self along with his head board and bed. He had fingered his self too while he'd been jacking off thinking of Theo's finger that had been inside of him. He almost let a moan slip out remembering that now since he had Theo in front of him. He'd wanted Theo there in his room maybe even letting Theo fuck him. He was so damn horny that his cock was starting to ache now. He was probably going to have to go to the bathroom soon to jack off.

 **~LT TL~**

"How about we compromise then? I cook at your house, but I'm going to teach you how to," Theo asked causing Liam to look up again. Theo took the book off of the desk flipping to the middle of it. "When you make this without burning it or the house down you can have my ass," he said handing the book back over to Liam.

"I'll never get to fuck you. That's not fair changing the rules," Liam growled out shutting the book after putting a piece paper in it so not to lose the page. He thought about throwing it, but it was a library book he'd have to take back. Mason would have his ass and not any pleasant way if he did any harm to the book. It was also his ticket to having sex with Theo with his cock sliding into the tight channel. This time he did moan thinking about how tight Theo had to be.

"I can't fuck you either and it gives us more time to hang out. I'd like to get to know you besides using a bed," Theo said leaning down kissing Liam. They had mostly been focusing on school and light things. He really wanted to know Liam and start working harder on getting Liam to follow him. Although right now he was thinking he'd follow Liam anywhere he asked him to go.

Liam kissed him back with a moan. He was really starting to enjoy kissing Theo and this was their first one since the shower. "Fine, but we're making out at least," he gave in to the deal, but he was going add his own part to it.

He couldn't keep his hands completely to his self until he learned how to cook what was in the book. It had been hard enough not tackling Theo when he'd seen him this morning. He'd wanted to accept Theo's offer of a ride to school, but Mason had shown up right when he was about to say yes, with Hayden. He'd promised Theo the next time he could drive him to school no matter what. Theo had sent him a text kissing emoji though. That had to count for something and he'd sent a few of them back including an egg plant one.

"That's okay with me, starts today after school," Theo said before pulling Liam up out of his chair. "I might give you a freebie since you look so cute right now." He whispered against Liam's ear sliding his hand under Liam's shirt. "It might be a while before you get what we want," he was really going kick his own ass for this stupid food rule.

It was way too complicated to have to wait that long. They had almost had full blown sex the day before in the shower and now he was making them both wait. He'd told his self this morning he was going to give in and not wait. Now he was once again saying Liam had to cook. He had wanted Liam to say yes when he'd offered him a ride to school. He'd planned on picking him up a little early and making out for a little in the truck. He'd wanted to feel Liam's hands and mouth on him like the day before.

It had been almost four when he'd gotten back to his house after Liam woke up in the woods with him. They had slept there until then because at some point he'd fallen asleep as Patch. He had thanked his lucky stars he hadn't shifted back though. That really would have been hard to explain to Liam. He had gotten his self off in the shower and never went back to sleep. He'd gone for a run since he'd been wired and ended up showering again since he had been hot and sweaty.

"You're too cocky for your own good," Liam grinned before jerking Theo's belt open. "I'm getting more than a taste. You're going cum and I'm going make you swallow it, all of it," Liam easily got Theo's pants undone as he was talking. He pushed them down far enough to free Theo's hardened member.

He had wanted another look at Theo's cock to see it in better light. The locker room had been okay, but the shower area didn't have enough light. He wasn't disappointed that was for sure because it was just as he remembered. He dropped down to his knees not thinking about locking the door. He wanted Theo in his mouth now after the dreams he'd had of doing just this once he got home. He had thought about telling Mason he couldn't that he'd made plans with Theo. He just didn't want to blow Mason and Hayden off like a jerk for a guy. It wouldn't have been right and that wasn't his style. Mason and Hayden had both told him for Theo they'd blown their parents and sister off for a taste of him though.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo bit down on his bottom lip to stop the moan that he wanted to let out. He watched Liam take him down to the base. Liam sucked once then he came back up to the top and he wasn't stopping but to suck twice before taking all he could down his throat again. Theo went to put his hand at the back of Liam's head, but it was slapped away. Liam grinned around his cock and it was almost too much. The look on Liam's face was turning him on even more knowing he was enjoying this as much as he was. He hadn't planned on this, but he wasn't going to turn Liam down either.

Liam moved his tongue around the cock head before he pulled back for a second. He put some of the pre-cum on his finger before sliding it back. He had been granted this and he might be able to actually fuck Theo yet with his dick, but he said nothing about a finger or two. Liam took Theo back down sucking like he would try to get the last bit of drink from an already empty cup out.

Theo almost shouted when Liam hollowed his cheeks out sucking at the same time Liam's finger pressed into his hole. It had already been worrying at the rim moving over it, but Liam sucking like he was caused him to relax. Liam moved it around with a twist or two letting Theo adjust before pushing all the way in before he stopped. Liam moved his mouth back to the cock head swirling his tongue around it. He was catching all the pre-cum swallowing it down enjoying the taste. Theo tasted better today than he had in the shower the day before from his hand.

Liam started moving his finger in and out slowly until he thought Theo could take another. He was doing more than Theo had done to him the day before. However, he'd wanted to know just how tight Theo's ass was. He took his time at first wanting to drag it out. However, when he found Theo's prostate he became relentless. He sucked and licked at his cock while stroking the nerves in his ass. It was the fifth pull and press that was Theo's undoing. Liam pulled his fingers free wrapping them around the base of Theo's cock when he had a mouth full of cum.

Liam stood up covering Theo's mouth with his own as he let the cum slide into Theo's mouth as they kissed. He pulled free going back to Theo's cock taking his hand away his mouth was once again flooded. He wanted to swallow a little bit of it so he did this with this batch. After the first swallow Liam gave the rest to Theo making him take his own cum like he had done the day before. It was making Liam harder than he already was watching Theo swallow it down when he pulled from the kiss. He ran his tongue over Theo's throat as he swallowed again.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam smiled looking Theo over, "Damn you look hot and criminal right now. You swallowed your self down. If we didn't have this stupid deal I'd fuck you over the teacher's desk right now for being so damn good," Liam said licking his lips not shying away from what he wanted. He hadn't done it the day before after he'd given in. He wasn't going to go back to pussy footing around with Theo either.

He was seriously considering bending Theo over the desk and making him take his tongue. He might even like to press up against his opening with the head of his cock and see how much his pre-cum he could leak in before sucking it back out. He wasn't done with his taste yet and he was hard as a rock so he wanted off too. He hated the stupid deal, but it had been Theo's idea so he'd try and wait. It wasn't a bad deal at all and he did want to know more about Theo. They talked some since they had started getting closer. However, they hadn't hit anything major and he didn't want to say anything that would upset Theo.

Liam took hold of Theo's hand sliding it into his jeans using his own hand to guide Theo's over his leaking cock. "I'm going to have your ass by this weekend. So make sure you got no plans, going to open you up nice and slow," Liam said quickening the pace of their hands until he was cumming.

Theo growled capturing Liam's mouth with his own and Liam all but howled into Theo's mouth as Theo's hand moved over his in a quick switch. Liam felt his eyes shift bucking into Theo's hand feeling like he was going to cum again and he wasn't even done with the first orgasm. Liam closed his eyes as he erupted in a second wave of bliss he didn't think was possible. He gasped as Theo kept pumping his hand slicking his cock until there was no resistance as he jacked him off.

Theo made sure he didn't cause Liam any pain at the pleasure he was causing. He couldn't take pain away since he wasn't sure how it worked, but he wasn't going to let him feel any. He held onto Liam kissing his neck as Liam shouted his name begging him not to stop. Liam's mouth moved against Theo's neck to keep from yelling or howling any louder. The most he had gotten was two from jacking his self off even after becoming a werewolf. Yet his legs went to jell-o when Theo used the tip of his finger to slide along the slit of his sensitive cock. He felt tears in his eyes, but it wasn't an ounce of pain in him. It was pure bliss and he wanted more, but knew that if Theo kept going he would feel pain.

Theo backed off after Liam found his mouth again letting a howl that was close to a roar out as he found his third release in a matter of minutes. Theo held onto Liam as he came down. He had wanted to make Liam feel good and gave him more than he had planned as a pre cook dinner gift. It was going to be more than the weekend he was thinking before Liam got what he wanted, they wanted. He couldn't help his self when he lifted Liam up sitting him on the teacher's desk. He got Liam to lay back and he peeled his jeans down along with his boxers. Liam's boxer-briefs were coated in cum and his cock was smothered as well. The cum was almost pouring out of his slit down into his boxer-briefs

Liam let out a whine as Theo's mouth covered his cock head. He bucked and jerked using his hand to keep from shouting. Theo held Liam's hips breathing in his scent as he cleaned the cum from Liam. He ran his tongue over Liam's cock head and slit getting the last of what was coming from the slit. He swallowed him down too making sure to get a good taste of Liam. Once he came back up he licked his tongue over the sides of Liam's cock. He cleaned the cock until there wasn't a trace of cum.

 **~LT TL~**

He could tell that Liam was going to cum again if he didn't back off. He hadn't thought about doing any of this and it was getting risky to go on. He just didn't want to stop looking up at Liam seeing how good he looked at the moment. They were going to be kicked out of school if anyone walked in that was in charge at the school. He listened to make sure no one was coming before bringing his claws out and cutting Liam's boxer-briefs away. They were soaked with cum and there was no way he could put them back on. It would look like he'd pissed his pants so he was helping Liam out.

The school was known for being lack on teachers being nosy. He knew from listening to conversations just what the guidance and coach's offices were used for mostly. It sure as hell wasn't for seeing the coach or guidance counselor. Liam was already half undressed and Liam had finger fucked him. It had felt like nothing had before and he'd tried it when he'd been in the shower by his self. Liam had looked wrecked and he'd almost howled in pleasure when he'd done it so he'd tried his self. It hadn't felt right, but when Liam had done it just then it felt like something he wanted a repeat of. He seriously thought the doctors had fucked with his natural feelings towards sex.

"I want to fuck you; I need you so damn bad right now. I've never wanted or needed something so bad in my life," Theo admitted leaning down crashing their mouths together again.

He didn't stop kissing Liam until they needed air. He still didn't let go of him completely moving to Liam's neck sucking below his ear. He had scooped some of Liam's cum onto his finger from his boxer-briefs after he'd gotten them free of Liam. He moved his finger back against Liam's opening like Liam had done to him. He could feel it clench up at first, but Liam relaxed after a second and he pushed his finger in.

Liam moaned closing his eyes as his head fell back on the desk's edge. He was glad that Theo had turned him long ways or his head would have fallen over the edge into the air. Theo had his middle finger up in his ass again. He hadn't thought they were going this far, but he had done the same thing minutes earlier. He'd finger fucked Theo until he'd cum in his mouth wanting to repay him from the day before. He really wanted to be anywhere but at school right now since they didn't have much time. He knew they were pushing it bad with what they were doing. Stopping was the best option, but the only words he got out were don't stop.

Theo let Liam adjust before he pulled back only to start thrusting his finger in and out. He watched as Liam's ass kept swallowing his finger. The sight was making him hard again and he was going to end up cumming from just this. His brain wasn't working on telling him to stop anymore. He wanted to watch Liam cum from just this and then he could wait on going any farther. Liam whimpering and moaning was going straight to his cock as he doubled his efforts.

Liam bit harder into his fist shoving back onto Theo's finger enjoying every moment of it. Theo let out a growl leaning his head down sucking on Liam's inner thigh. He thought about pushing Liam's legs up and seeing what his ass tasted like right here. He moved his finger back looking at how it was shiny and puckering from the pre-cum he'd used. He wanted Liam and everything inside of him was screaming to do more. He needed Liam to say it though and Liam wasn't looking at him. He couldn't even form words at the moment his self and Liam was making inaudible sounds. He added a second finger though getting Liam to thrust back into his fingers again. He was about to go for Liam's jeans and just yank them off. However, everything came to a crashing stop when the classroom door opened.

 **~LT TL~**

"You two have like thirty seconds to get out of here before the teacher gets here," Hayden said in a rush with her eyes closed.

Mason was stalling the teacher who was coming here with some questions while she got Theo and Liam to leave the room. They had been keeping an eye out since Theo had gone into the classroom. She had been able to hear that they were starting to get busy. They knew that Liam and Theo had a way of not keeping their hands to their selves. The last thing they wanted was their friends getting in trouble.

"NO!" Liam about shouted feeling his orgasm just seconds away. Theo was connecting with his prostate with each thrust and he needed to get off. He couldn't sit in class with a hard on knowing what they'd been doing.

"Fuck," Theo said at the same time. He didn't want to leave Liam hanging, but they couldn't stay here. He was starting to think that Hayden was handy to have around too. "Stall for like a minute," he added before taking hold of Liam's cock and sucking on the head.

"You two are nuts," Hayden grumbled, but she did the only thing she knew to do. She kept her eyes shut and held the door handle.

She could hear the teacher and Mason outside the door and it was the only one for the room. They were all going down if Theo didn't hurry up and she was glad that she had the extra strength that she did. It was freaky and scary at times, but she was handling it. She needed to say something to her friends about it, but right now they had more pressing matters. Theo and Liam not getting kicked out of school.

Liam had thought Theo was going to back off, but he'd doubled his efforts instead. It only took a second and he was cumming. He just didn't get to enjoy the after feeling or Theo feeding him his cum. The second that he had finished he was standing with Theo's help who fixed his jeans then his own. He had never thought of doing this at school again and if it wasn't for his friends they would have been busted for sure. He really needed to thank them in a better way than the words thank you.

"I think you're the one that looks criminal now," Theo said before he moved Liam to the desk he had been in. He kissed him again before breaking apart. "I'll see you after school. We have to get some supplies," he grinned walking backwards so he could watch Liam. "At least this is your next class," he laughed hearing Liam's growl that had no heat behind it.

Theo smiled at Hayden thanking her when she let go of the door. He was defiantly liking Liam's friends more than the rest of Scott's pack, minus Lydia. She was okay and he wasn't sure about Kira though. She had been nice enough to warn him about Liam's cooking, but she'd lost the vote. He wasn't going to think about any of that right now because he was on a Liam high. That probably wasn't a thing, but to him it was. He nodded at Mason before going towards his locker to get his stuff for the next class. He was also going to have to dispose of Liam's boxer-briefs that were in his back pocket. He'd barely remembered to get them when he was leaving the classroom.

He was going to have to make sure he didn't find his self needing Liam that badly again. It was risky and if not for help they would have been caught again. He really needed to look in the doctors' safe to see if they had done anything to him. Sex had meant nothing before Liam and now it was becoming a full blown need. He wanted that need, but it was also going to get him in trouble, Liam too if he wasn't careful. He knew he had gotten his desire taking care of for a while at least.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: My muse started adding to this chapter and I couldn't stop. Hope the classroom part was enjoyed. I added to it about Liam on the desk and them once again being almost caught. It's storming so been editing these chapters when I can. It's been bad weather here with these storms popping up like crazy which is why it's taking longer to get the editing done.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: Time passes a little slower in this story than on the show since it always seems like the story keeps going from one ep to another all in one night or day at times.**

 **CN: Liam and Theo start cooking up the dish that Theo picked out. They talk and do some more kissing while they wait for the food. Part 1 of the four chapters cooking/making out section.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Liam slipped out of class a few minutes early. He knew that Theo was upstairs in his pre-calculus class. He had thought about just going to Theo's truck, but changed his mind. He was impatient to get home so they could cook. He was going to have to do some negotiating on just what no sex til he could cook meant. He had thought of a few things after he'd gotten his brain back to his head. He wanted a lot more of what they had done in the shower and in the classroom. He hadn't known how he could wait for more when he was craving Theo. He hated the line like a drug, but damn if it didn't fit.

Liam didn't flinch when the bell rang seeing as he'd finally gotten used to it. He could tune it out so it wouldn't murder his ear drums. He was also too busy thinking about Theo at the moment. He had randomly been texting Theo since earlier, trying to bait him into a response of admitting he was getting to him. It hadn't happened so far, but he was about to see him. He was happy that Theo would be coming out of the classroom soon. He enjoyed the time he spent with Theo whether it was talking or studying, making out or texting each other. He had become attached to Theo and it sucked if he didn't get to talk to Theo. He didn't care what anyone said about what he should or shouldn't do.

Scott and Lydia had both texted him during class to see if he needed to talk. He'd declined for now, but he gave Lydia more knowing she wouldn't run to tell Stiles. She had promised it was between them. He did tell her that he felt stressed out from what was going on with the others. He just wanted to be happy with Theo, but Lydia said she couldn't promise anything on that front. She'd try, but Liam knew that it was looking more like a loss cause. He trusted Theo to tell him anything that might be wrong. He wasn't going to pry if there was, but Theo didn't seem to have a care in the world. He defiantly didn't have a care and his brain had finally started working during class earlier. Theo could make him lose his mind, but he didn't care he enjoyed losing it that way.

Liam put his phone up when the door to the classroom opened. He'd been looking at the picture of Theo that he had for his contact for Theo. He waited for the first couple of people to come out. He knew that Theo sat in the back of most of his classes. Liam groaned out loud when Stiles walked out third. He wasn't in the mood to talk about anything to do with the pack. He certainly wasn't in the mood to hear him talk shit about Theo either. He'd forgotten that most of the pack was in the Pre-Calculus class too. It wasn't the others that would say anything about his date so to speak, it was Stiles.

"Liam, you waiting on me?" Stiles asked putting his arm around Liam, "That's sweet," he smiled not sensing that Liam was a little annoyed since he was human.

"Actually, I was waiting on someone else," Liam said, but he didn't move back from Stiles. He didn't want Stiles to think he was rejecting him as a friend or brother right now. He might be annoyed, but when Stiles wasn't being annoying over Theo he was his second go to. Besides now he could tell him things like he did Mason. "Not that you don't or wouldn't be nice to see," Liam said trying to make it less awkward at the moment. If today was any other day he wouldn't have a problem with it.

"Then who are you waiting on?" Stiles asked forgetting about what he had heard earlier. He'd been thinking of other things during class zoning in and out. He'd tried doing some of the Math, but the rest of the time he'd been thinking about the new big bad around them. It was the first time in days that Theo had taken a back seat since he'd seen the message on his phone. Before that he had seen Theo getting messages from someone. After the third one he had stopped caring.

"Me," Theo said from behind Stiles giving Liam a smile.

He moved around Stiles taking Liam's hand pulling him to him and away from Stiles. He leaned in kissing Liam glad that Liam didn't pull away if he thought he was doing it on purpose. He was only slightly doing it to piss Stiles off; he really did like kissing Liam. He pressed Liam up against the wall kissing him in a way that was probably too hot for school or public even. Liam moaned deepening the kiss with Theo bringing his hand up to the back of Theo's head. He opened his mouth letting Theo's tongue slide in. They really shouldn't be getting this heated in front of others, but he when he was near Theo he had a way of losing his bearings. Theo pulled back from Liam's mouth letting Liam get his breath, which he needed too.

Theo smiled seeing Stiles glare knowing he couldn't force him to like him or even trust him. He wasn't going to give up after all he did want Stiles in the pack if he could convince the doctors that the others could be saved. Stiles was like a dog with a bone and he knew there was a side to Stiles he liked. He didn't need that dark Kitsune to bring it out. The doctors had referred to him as Void Stiles a few times. They wanted Scott's powers, but it wasn't going to be easy on that end either. He'd end up hurting Liam if Scott died, but he had no clue what else to do. For now he didn't want to think about it, he was going to put it aside and enjoy the evening with Liam.

"You're dream of me being burned up or poisoned isn't going to be coming true. I'm cooking," he laughed when Stiles' mouth fell open then closed only to open again. "Yeah I know what you wanted," he added, "I do have excellent hearing since I am a werewolf. I can hear a lot of things you say and you don't know how to talk in a low voice." Theo said because it was true. None of the pack knew how to whisper and people could easily hear them.

He knew that Stiles wanted him to suffer some kind of pain, which he was trying not to want the same thing to happen with Stiles. He didn't want to kill Stiles because he liked him even if that didn't make sense at all the way things were. He wanted Stiles to get a grip, which he had thought about during class. If he could get him on his side then it would be smooth sailing. Granted he had spent most of it thinking about what it would be like to taste Liam's ass though. It was something else that he had never thought about or even wanted to do before. His mouth had started watering at one point for it. Liam had texted him to tongue fuck him if he wanted, he wouldn't think of that as sex.

"There is still time," Stiles called out in a grumble crossing his arms. He knew he wasn't going to win the battle that easily. He was determined to win the war however.

Theo had a grin on his face at the moment and he wasn't sure if he was helping or hurting his cause. He could swear that Theo wanted him to keep going, but back off at the same time. He really needed to get a werewolf cheat sheet to facial expressions. Then again half the time Theo didn't even have a facial expression besides a smile when Liam was around. It would be nice if he could trust Theo. Liam did seem a lot happier, but he wasn't about to let his guard down.

"Stiles please just leave it alone," Liam pleaded, "If you really and truly are my friend and brother just stop. I respect you, but we're going to have to agree to disagree. Theo's good, he's my boyfriend so please leave it alone." he added hoping that Stiles would listen this time. He gave one last look before turning to leave with Theo. He had to get out of here before he snapped knowing it was going to happen if he didn't leave.

He didn't know if they'd ever get along and he wasn't stupid in knowing what Theo had done. He knew Theo had partly kissed him to irritate Stiles. He just didn't want them arguing now he wanted to have fun not be stuck in the middle. He was feeling like when his parents used to fight before his dad left and it sucked. He had hidden in his closet or under his bed trying to drown them out back then. Sometimes he had left and gone to Mason's when it got bad. Mason had been there when happened once and they'd started screaming and yelling. His mom had come to see what was wrong. Mason said it was how they were doing so they were acting grown up.

He was so stressed over being stuck in the middle that he hadn't realized he'd said boyfriend. He had thought about Theo being his boyfriend in class. He had wanted to text it to him and ask, but never had gotten up the nerve to do it. He'd defiantly done it in the hallway in front of others, but his mind still hadn't processed it yet.

Liam didn't say anything until they got out to the parking lot next to Theo's truck. He went to pull his hand free to go to the passenger side, but Theo stopped him. He should have called Theo on being a jerk. He was conflicted because he liked Theo a lot, but knew he should have told him to back off some too. They could have waited until now to kiss so it wouldn't seem like he was rubbing it in Stiles' face so bad. He hated his self right now for being a part of that too. He didn't like how Stiles had said there was still time for Theo to get hurt either. He didn't want them hurt, but they were being alpha males right now. Like he was the prize if the other one or lost and it sucked bad.

"Don't let it get to you; it's obvious you're like a little brother to him. He's trying to protect you because he doesn't trust me," Theo said sensing the mixed emotions coming from Liam. He probably shouldn't have kissed him partly out of spite. "I'm sorry about up there," he said telling Liam he should have just waited til now to kiss him.

"I don't regret you kissing me, it's just that part of the reason," Liam said, "I know that Stiles is trying to be helpful and I'm glad I have him. I just really wanting him to like you because I do," he said before letting out a sigh. He let the rest of it out too not want to ruin his mood even more, but he had to say something more. "I also think that we shouldn't have been so grabby. I don't want you to hate me, but I don't want to lose Stiles either." He hoped that Theo would understand and not be offended.

He looked down not able to look at Theo at the moment not wanting to see anything that might be disappointment in his eyes. He felt disappointed in his self for the way he acted. He didn't want to see it looking back at him too. He had seen that look in his parents before and he saw it daily in Stiles now. It hurt so much seeing it in someone that he cared about so much.

"I'm sorry, you're right." Theo said knowing that he had done it mostly out of spite.

If he wanted the pack to like him he couldn't keep rubbing the fact he won Liam over in Stiles' face. He needed to be nicer and that also meant he'd get back some of what he'd lost by doing what he had. He might have been glad to see Liam, but he could have waited or not tongue fucked his mouth. He had backed Liam into the wall shoving his tongue into his mouth. His hands hadn't stayed put either. He'd cupped the back of Liam's head with one not wanting him to hit his head. His other hand had slid under Liam's shirt making him moan out.

He really enjoyed kissing Liam, but using his tongue to claim Liam's mouth was better in private. What he'd been doing with his hands was better in private too. He liked doing other things too when he was kissing Liam, which he really couldn't do in front of Stiles. Jacking Liam off, sucking his cock was another form of kissing he loved doing. His hands had been half tame compared to his usual form of things he did while kissing Liam.

"I promise to try and be good next time. I got carried away in needing to see you after all of those texts you sent. I'd love to have you all to myself because I feel like I got to get approval to be with you. Even though you're the one that decides that in the end." Theo said letting his hand go from Liam's hand to his chin. He tilted it up so that Liam was looking at him since he'd dropped his eyes when he had told him to back off some. "I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings." he was sorry that Liam got hurt. It was the first time in a while that he felt sorry for playing with someone's emotions.

Liam didn't need to check Theo's chemo-signals to know that he was telling the truth. He wouldn't have done it anyways because he knew Theo. Theo was his and he wasn't as worried about calling him on something now. He hadn't wanted to lose Theo if he said the wrong thing. He didn't know why he worried that Theo would disappear if he did. There was nothing to even suggest that Theo would leave him high and dry. Theo wasn't his biological dad, which he knew was where that worry came from.

He apologized too telling Theo why he had been worried. If Theo and he were going to be together he couldn't chicken out on the big stuff. He figured if they were having a date by cooking he needed to start talking about that kind of stuff more. Theo wrapped his arms around Liam hugging him. He loved hugging Liam because he fit just right and he could feel that extra warmth flooding into his body. He wasn't cold body temperature wise, but he felt cold at times. Liam made him feel warm and he loved holding onto Liam. He was getting Liam's hug too and it was the first time he'd had one. He'd held onto Liam and Liam had hugged him as Patch, but this was a double hug.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I was wrong and I'm sorry, you told me about your dad some that day in the locker room. If you want I can go find Stiles and apologize?" He really didn't want to do that, but for Liam he would. If it would make Liam happy he'd go tell Stiles he was sorry for being an ass.

"No, I just want to go to the store with you so you can cook," Liam sighed enjoying the feel of Theo's arms around him. He didn't want to move, but he knew that he had to if they were going to cook. "Come on you said you had to pick up stuff to cook and I'm starving," he added that he hadn't eaten lunch since he was betting the food would be great.

"Oh so if you don't like it I'm to blame that you're still hungry?" Theo joked before telling Liam to get in as he unlocked his truck.

Liam seemed like he was feeling better and he'd checked. The anxiety and sadness was gone right now. He was going to hope he didn't do anything else that upset Liam. He liked him and his stupid need to show that he'd gotten Liam had got him in hot water. He could have easily been put in time out or Liam might not have wanted to go cook today. He was thankful that Liam hadn't pushed him away because he needed Liam.

He wasn't going to admit it out loud, but Liam was the closest thing to an anchor he'd ever had. He wasn't supposed to have one after what he'd done. However, he kept feeling something pulling at him when Liam was near him. He promised his self that tonight was going to be good. He wanted Liam to have fun with him and maybe this connection that was starting wouldn't fall apart. He could have lost everything just then, but he found it in his self to apologize. He never had done it since he was little. He tried pulling his mind away from that thinking about the present.

He couldn't wait to get to Liam's house because he wanted him all to his self. He wanted to be a little selfish at the moment. Liam was innocent and he didn't want to crush or change that at all. He knew what he was supposed to do, infiltrate the pack, and then kill them all. He just wasn't going to be able to do that to Liam. He'd been thinking of different plans for a week now. He also knew that kidnapping Liam wasn't going to work. Liam wouldn't just go with him after he took the pack out. He was pretty sure that the idea of taking the pack down needed to be erased from his plans. He had a few alternate plans that included just letting the doctors take Scott. It would be the simplest thing to do and he'd have to make sure no one knew. Once again he brought his self back to the now looking over to the passenger side of the truck.

He smiled at Liam because he hadn't missed what Liam had said. Liam had said boyfriend when he'd referred to him in the conversation with Stiles. Liam said they were boyfriends then he was going to go with that. He'd never had a boyfriend or thought about that either. It was up there with not knowing why sex was supposed to be the shit when he'd never felt anything besides relief from emptying out. He hadn't even thought if he was gay or bi or straight for that matter. He had sex with all guys though so he figured he'd been attracted to them. He just hadn't got anything until now. It was wonderful knowing that Liam thought they were boyfriends, which meant they were dating. He'd wondered about that, but he now knew that they were. He wasn't sure if Liam knew he'd said it, but he was happy for now knowing he knew.

Liam put his seatbelt on before looking out the window as they backed out of the parking spot. He looked up after a moment feeling Theo taking his hand. He smiled moving his thumb over the back of Theo's hand. He liked that their hands fit just right together it was like when they hugged. He couldn't wait to find out if other parts of them fit just as snuggly together.

 **~LT TL~**

Once Liam and Theo got to Liam's house his mom and dad had already left for work. He was glad because he wanted Theo all to his self. Even though his parents wanted to meet Theo he still wasn't ready for them to meet yet. If they got through cooking and another week then he was going to get Theo to come over for dinner or breakfast. He couldn't hide Theo forever since his mom was still chomping at the bit to meet Theo.

He talked about him enough that he hoped that it wasn't a let down when they did meet Theo. He had a bad time keeping things to his self at times so it was a miracle they didn't know about Patch yet. Mason was still in the dark too and he hadn't told Theo yet. He thought about telling him though. He should introduce the two important guys in his life to each other. He just wasn't ready to give up alone time with either one of them. It wasn't like he thought Theo would kidnap Patch and do anything to hurt him. Theo had loved on the neighbor's cat the other day when it had gotten out by accident. Theo had just picked the little girl up without a problem and took her home.

He had tried, but Boots had about attacked him. It was one of those things that had made him fall harder for Theo. He didn't know how in the world anyone could think he was anything but wonderful. The kitten had been shaking all over since it was only about three months old. It had only been out once before and that was when it somehow escaped through the doggie door. It had been a month old then and hadn't freaked out on him as bad as this time. Of course the kitten being unable to tell what he was then had helped. Theo had laid down and waited for her to come to him.

He'd talked to the little girl in a low voice that had about had him wanting to go to Theo and do anything. Boots had rolled over on her belly and let Theo rub her there purring up a storm. He'd gladly do that too if Theo talked to him and rubbed any part of him like that. Theo had refused to take the money that Annie, his neighbor offered. He had only been helping the little girl back home he'd said. He wouldn't have taken the cash either, but he knew some would have. Annie had been flirting up a storm with Theo too, but he knew that Theo was his. He hadn't gotten jealous or wanted to show off that Theo was his. He didn't need to do that even if he felt like he needed to at times.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam got what they need from the cabinets and set them on the counter. He was hoping that Theo would do the rest, but he was wrong. "You don't get to watch, you're chopping the stuff up that needs chopping," Theo told him giving Liam the cutting board along with the items to chop. "You can do this without detaching limbs right? I don't need Stiles chopping off my vitals if you loose a finger," he smirked teasing Liam knowing the reaction he'd get.

Liam growled grabbing the knife probably a little to quick, but luckily Theo let go in a hurry. Theo had been teasing him the whole time in the store and even now. He liked it and was having fun; he just had to protest a little. He really hadn't meant to grab the knife as quick though since he wasn't actually upset. It was fun having Theo tease him and there was also the major kissing they had been doing too. Things had done a one-eighty from how he'd felt at the school, which he was glad of. He was glad that the mood hadn't soured from what had been said then. Theo apologizing had helped some and then the constant joking and teasing did more.

"I'll do it for him if you don't stop teasing me," Liam said taking the knife to the onion chopping it in half without peeling it. He didn't have any plans of actually doing it though. He was smiling as he went for a second cut of the onion being a little over dramatic. He didn't care though since it was fun.

"I thought you liked my dick where it was at? I could make you a mold if you want to use it that badly," Theo couldn't help but keep teasing Liam because it was fun. Liam wasn't actually angry he'd know if he was so he kept doing it. "I got your mouth once, but I need more of it." he looked from Liam's mouth down to his own cock that was covered in his jeans.

Liam sat the knife down before he walked over to Theo kissing him nice and slow before pulling away. He hadn't touched him with anything but his mouth. "That's all you get til after you cook, we cook," Liam smiled going back to his side of the counter peeling the onion then he started chopping it.

He was pretty sure he'd be breaking the rule plenty of times with them this close together. They had sat in the driveway in Theo's truck for five minutes kissing and grinding together. He was hard as steel right now, Theo too from what they'd done. In the grocery store they'd kissed a few times almost getting too heated twice. He'd forced his self to pull back not needing his mom to get him out of jail. Although, he thought the Sheriff might let him off with a warning since they were friends.

He did spend enough time at Stiles' house to get to know his dad too. He at times snuck Stilinski something that wasn't so healthy for him and Stiles threatened to put him in time out over it. Stiles had done it once so he knew he'd do it again. Although time out wasn't that bad it usually meant they had to do homework instead of play games. They were tied on who had won the most times at one of their favorites though. He hoped that maybe if he got to have some time with Stiles this weekend they could do that. He just hoped that it didn't turn into them being miserable.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Sorry for long wait hope the next few chapters make up for that. Been busy few weeks helping family out with things and just relaxing with cool weather. Thanks in advance for reviews and kudos. Tried to post this yesterday but soon as I got done with last edit it stormed so without farther a due here are the chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: Time passes a little slower in this story than on the show since it always seems like the story keeps going from one ep to another all in one night or day at times.**

 **CN: Liam and Theo's cooking lesson turns heated when they start making out.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Theo shook his head before turning the stove on to boil the water for the pasta. He'd picked something that he didn't think was possible to turn bad. It was a spaghetti like dinner, but it had penne pasta instead of noodles which he liked more. He had already baited Liam a couple of times at the store. He was paying him back for all the text messages that had about driven him crazy.

He didn't even know a couple of the sex moves that Liam had text him. Trying to sit through Pre-Calculus class had been the worse since Liam kept sending him dirty text messages all class. He had finally turned the phone off because he couldn't cum sitting behind Scott and next to Malia they would have noticed big time. He had already been getting looks from Stiles when his phone went off.

He had it so low the teacher wouldn't hear, but Stiles was like a blood hound. Although, Stiles had looked distracted after the second text looking at something else. He'd stopped checking to see if Stiles was noticing after the third one he got. He figured it was something to do with the bodies that kept being taken. Stiles was heavy into the trying to find out who was doing what. If he wasn't trying to stay off of Stiles' radar in what he was doing he'd want to know if he could actually catch him. Stiles would be good at it for sure because he wasn't going to rest until he got what he wanted. He'd make a great cop someday if he wanted to be like his dad.

Theo stirred the water after he'd added the butter which Liam had gotten for him. It had been nice shopping in the store with Liam. He had let his mind go to it being just the two of them. He wouldn't mind it one bit spending time with Liam forever. He didn't know if he was going to live to see that kind of life. A life where maybe he didn't have to kill to stay alive or hide so many things about his self.

They were walking in the store holding hands and he'd pushed the buggy one handed. They'd also been holding hands going down the road to and from the store. It had felt right on so many levels to be that close. It was like something had been missing for so long and Liam was the answer. He was glad that Liam's mood had picked up. He'd felt miserable because Liam had been down for a while. When they had gotten to the store he'd told Liam to stay in the truck for a moment. He'd gone around and opened the door putting him fireman style over his shoulder getting him out of the truck. He'd gotten Liam to squeal out in surprise when he'd done it since he hadn't expected it.

He hated he couldn't be a hundred percent honest with Liam. He had thought about telling him about the doctors and how he was their prisoner. There was just the part about the blood on his hands that he didn't know if Liam could look past. Liam might have I.E.D. disorder, but if it came down to it he knew he'd forever regret it if he killed someone. Another reason he had to rethink things before he got in over his head. Then again he was practically there now since he wasn't supposed to be here right now. He was supposed to be in the lab doing something for the doctors. He picked Liam over them yet again and this time he didn't care if they beat him down when he did check in.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam chopped up the onions, peppers both red and green along with the mushrooms and sausage that Theo had picked out. He put them in a pot mixing it all together so they could be put on the stove. He had originally gone for canned mushrooms and frozen peppers in a bag with onions as well. Theo had told him it was fresh or none because he wasn't having anything frozen in the mix. Theo hadn't done it in a mean way he'd actually kissed him telling him he had something fresher in mind. Theo's mouth on his neck and lips had him agreeing to whatever he wanted. He really wanted Theo's mouth back on his body in one way right now. He thought it might be better to go slow right now with them cooking. He didn't want the food to burn up because they got carried away.

"Who taught you to cook?" Liam asked about to open the sauce. He figured that it was a good time to start asking Theo questions. He should have already asked because Theo knowing how to cook was awesome. He couldn't help but day dream about someday them living on their own doing things like this. It might be stupid and years away, but he wouldn't mind that one bit. He just didn't want to get too far ahead of his self and say it out loud. It might go badly if Theo didn't think about that kind of thing.

"Sauce goes in last after the foods cooked," Theo explained before Liam could open the sauce. "I had to teach myself because after Tara died it was learn or starve," he left out that his real parents had been killed by the Dread Doctors.

No one knew and he wasn't going to slip up even if he did like Liam. He was doing it more for Liam's safety because even if the Doctors thought he was their first success they wouldn't hesitate to punish him again. He had gotten that beat down the day before in the locker room. He would take one for seeing Liam because he enjoyed it here, but he wasn't up for another one any time soon. He had his own frequency and they'd find him just as easily as they were the others. He knew most of their secrets since he did live with them for the most part. He could destroy them if he could only figure out how the hell to kill them. He still hadn't figured that one thing out, which was bad. He had thought about how he'd feel if they were gone before, now he was sure he'd be happy.

They had no conscious at all and he barely had one, but he wanted to change. He was pretty sure that was the difference in them and him at the moment. They didn't care who they hurt, but he didn't want to hurt Liam or the ones that meant the most to Liam. Right now he was having a hard time with that struggle since Stiles was on that list too. He wanted to cause a little pain there maybe a punch or kick. He had the problem of wanting Stiles on his side too and not hurting Liam's feelings again. It was getting way too complicated and his head was trying to hurt.

 **~LT TL~**

"My mom's not great at cooking like me. She doesn't start fires, but burns the food. My step dad is awesome at cooking though," Liam smiled telling Theo he had tried teaching him to cook before. "I finally just sat and watched instead. We'd put music on and have fun just singing and dancing. Sometimes we'd just talk though," They still did it every Sunday when his dad wasn't on shift.

He smiled thinking about the talks that they'd had over the years. It ranged from movies to sports and now it was dating too. His step-dad had told him he knew he might be bi before he'd known it his self. He hadn't even thought about it although it had explained a lot of things. He was glad that he hadn't been cast aside for what he felt. His step-dad had made sure he didn't feel like he couldn't talk about it. The sex talk hadn't been that bad with him as it had been with Stiles. Although Stiles had made his way funnier, but it was a little awkward when Stiles pulled out certain items trying to tell him what they were for. He hadn't even known where Stiles got some of the things. He really hoped that they weren't his because he just hadn't wanted to think about what Stiles did in private or with Malia.

Theo listened to Liam talk as he leaned beside the stove as he waited for the water to start boiling. He had added the other pot that Liam mixed together putting a lid on it. He smiled enjoying Liam talking telling him stuff about his life. He was trying to think of something he could tell that was close to the truth. He couldn't say he was raised by psycho path doctors and he was close to being just as psychotic as they were. That would really put a fly in the butter and he didn't want Liam to hate him. It kept coming back to that with him, the look on Liam's face in the parking lot at school. He knew that he hurt Liam's feelings and it kept nagging at him even now. He felt like he still needed to make it up to Liam for being a jerk when he should have just led him away.

His record was spotless, but his hands were covered in his sister's blood. He didn't pull her heart out of her chest, but he hadn't helped her either. There was also all of the other people/chimeras that he had killed. Their blood stained his soul, but he couldn't change that about his life. Liam made him want to erase it all though and he'd thought about how things could have been different. It had caused him to wake up a few mornings back out of breath as if he was having an asthma attack. It was the first time he'd ever dreamed of Tara being a live since he was ten. It had taken him a few minutes to realize she wasn't there. It sucked too because when he realized she wasn't he'd gone to the only place he could to be close to her.

He'd ended up at the bridge and sat there staring at the water. He hadn't known what to say and he couldn't ask for forgiveness since she wasn't there. He was an atheist so he didn't believe in anything. Although, he was believing in Liam and the need to be near him. After spending almost two hours at the bridge he'd gone to Liam's. He'd turned into Patch and laid outside right below Liam's window. He'd felt miserable and listening to Liam's heart beating while he slept helped some. He had finally shifted back, but until he'd seen Liam he hadn't felt any better. He wished at times he had Tara to talk to. He hoped that she was somewhere happy like she had believed in even if he didn't.

 **~LT TL~**

While he was thinking about his own problems, still listening to Liam he heard a name. It was his other half's name and that made him smile. He had found his way in yet again to talking to Liam about something. It also brought him out of his bad memories of Tara.

"Who's Patch?" Theo asked even though he knew who Patch was. It was a safe topic for the moment that couldn't get him in too much trouble. Liam had mentioned him just now and it felt like the perfect opening to bring his other half into the mix. He just hoped that Liam never offered to introduce them. He would have to find a way to dodge that bullet. He couldn't be both of his halves at once.

"Patch is my wolf," Liam said with a smile coming over his face as he explained all about Patch. He described him right down to how happy he was always to see him. "I told him about you before I even mentioned it to Mason that I liked you. It's easier to talk to someone who can't talk back, but sucks at times too," he added before telling Theo that he wasn't the only one who was tired of burgers.

"Jeez you gave him burgers for a week I defiantly wouldn't want one daily," Theo said.

He turned around before he could give anything away not sure if he could stop his self from gagging for a second. He really had gotten founded on the burgers and was glad when it changed. The dog food wasn't bad at all and it was cooked. It had also settled his stomach after what he'd done the night before. It was defiantly a plus side to feeling awful to have something that the wolf side of him loved. He wouldn't mind having the dog food any time that Liam was willing to feed it to him. He had also liked the bowls that Liam had gotten him, which he would deny forever. He hadn't missed the fact his name was on them either, which was cute. Something he'd also deny if ever found out.

"I thought you loved cheeseburgers?" Liam asked because he'd seen Theo with one before when he'd been watching him. "Sorry, Stiles and I were watching you longer than you thought that night," he confessed not wanting the lie between them.

Theo knew that he had been watching, but he didn't know how long. He probably might have guessed after a while, but he wasn't sure. He was still new to this even if he had spent all summer trying to learn things. He might have had three full moons since Mexico, but it was still a learning process. He didn't know if he'd ever be as good as Scott was or Derek, but he wanted to be. Theo was great at it too and he didn't even seem to have a single ounce of anger in him.

 **~LT TL~**

It was uncanny how relaxed Theo was even when he got annoyed, Theo was still relaxed. Although, there was the Stiles thing, but Theo hadn't gotten annoyed it was more like he was trying to show Stiles who was boss. He had hated the way it had been done, but a part of him had also been turned on. It was more of the kissing part and the way that Theo had done it not the actual reason behind it.

"Liam I knew after the first thirty seconds that you were watching me," Theo laughed because Stiles and Liam were really bad at being quiet. "I could hear your hearts beating and I also heard Stiles telling you to stop drooling," he looked right at Liam and Liam was looking right back at him. He had purposely stripped his shirt off after he'd heard Liam growl that night. He had wanted to see what Liam had looked like in that moment, but had resisted. He hadn't wanted to blow his own cover yet.

"Fuck, I told Stiles to shut it," Liam groaned realizing that Theo had known he found him hot before he'd said it in the locker room.

He had known all along what he thought and he should be pissed, but he found he liked it. Theo had purposely worn the tight clothes around him to bait him probably. It was hot knowing that they had been dancing around each other even longer than he knew. He could have said something sooner too, which sucked. He could have already been doing all of this maybe. He might have also gotten laid already if he had just thought that Theo had heard them. He really wanted to have fucked Theo already or right now.

"You growled at him and kept watching me. In the woods I heard you too when you told him I smelt good," Theo moved next to Liam moving his hand up pulling Liam's bottom lip out of his mouth before he kissed him. He was going to end up breaking his own rule of Liam cooking before, but he wouldn't care.

The classroom had almost broken him as it was. Having his fingers in Liam's hot channel while he'd been finger fucking him had been his undoing almost. The sounds that Liam made when he was being fucked like that was perfect. He wanted to know if he got louder with an actual cock in his ass. He wouldn't mind finding out and he had said that it was for Liam to fuck him when it came to the cooking deal. He hadn't said a word about what he had to do to fuck Liam. It turned him on more knowing that he could maybe give them both what they wanted if he could have Liam's ass. He might need to let Liam talk him into it so he didn't seem like he was as desperate as he was.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam kissed him back pulling Theo closer to him sliding his hands down into Theo's back pockets so they were flush against each other. He opened his mouth letting Theo slide his tongue into his mouth moaning. He could feel how hard Theo was and he wanted him just as bad as he had earlier. He deepened the kiss letting Theo's tongue battle with his as he slid it into his mouth. Theo's hands were in his back pockets too so he had no where to go either except for into Theo.

"I want to fuck you now," he breathed out.

Theo let a growl out barely keeping his self from taking Liam up on that offer. He knew why he was waiting, to make it that much better. They were in this much of a hunger for each other then when they did have sex it would be that much better. The kiss got even more heated as he sucked Liam's tongue getting a whine from Liam. He could feel Liam's cock brushing against his again through their clothes. He had become a master of control, but wished he could just make his self give in. He wanted to lift Liam up and take him upstairs to his room. He wanted to strip Liam down, then his self and let Liam fuck him. Hell, he wanted to fuck Liam right here too. He let out another growl going for Liam's shirt yanking it over his head.

Liam went back to kissing Theo once his shirt was gone and he got rid of Theo's too. His hands weren't in Theo's pockets anymore either. They were roaming over his back just like Theo's was his. He moved them over Theo's body getting moans as he did so. He was giving off his own desperation for Theo's body to be naked against his. He pushed Theo back taking a moment to catch his breath. Theo collided with the counter turning Liam around so he was up against it. Theo found Liam's nipple a second later pulling it into his mouth after kissing his way down Liam's chest.

Liam whimpered letting his head fall back hitting the upper kitchen cabinets. Theo sucked and pulled worrying his nipple. He switched to the other one after a moment giving it the same treatment. Liam let his eyes shut feeling Theo's hands working on his jeans. He hadn't bothered putting another pair of boxer-briefs on from the ones that Theo had ripped from him. He'd been leaking for a while too and knew he was going have pre-cum all over the inside of his jeans. Theo let out a growl peeling Liam's jeans down since they were tight as could be. He licked his lips looking at Liam's cock. It was gushing pre-cum and he wanted another taste. He smiled telling Liam to hold on one moment. He just couldn't let the food burn up either so he had to be a little patient.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam nodded not sure what Theo was going to do, but the sound of a lid gave it away. Theo was stirring the food to make sure it didn't burn. It brought him back to reality knowing that they needed to finish cooking then eat first. He was about to say that but Theo was back and on his knees in front of him. Then Theo's mouth was taking his cock and he couldn't object. He bucked into Theo's mouth and Theo let him. He cried out Theo's name as he thrust into his mouth not being held back. He didn't go too fast, but he was at the edge of human speed. Theo let out a growling sound giving Liam free range to fuck his mouth.

He could taste Liam's pre-cum coating his tongue and throat as he thrust. He enjoyed the taste wanting to drink Liam down as he came. He took hold of the sides of Liam's jeans yanking them down to his ankles so he wasn't as confined. Liam was white knuckling the counter feeling Theo's mouth tightening around his cock. Each thrust he made Theo sucked on the head with a long hard pull. He was sure that if he opened his eyes that Theo's cheeks would be hollowed out. He felt the cool air when Theo jerked his jeans down. He'd already kicked his shoes off when they came in. It only took a second for Theo to get his legs free of his jeans and he was turned around facing the counter.

Liam cried out again his cock connecting with the counter drawer, but he felt too much pleasure for it to hurt. Theo's fingers were spreading him apart and he was bent over the counter. His feet were dangling and he couldn't even touch the floor, but with the tip of his toes. Theo's mouth was at his hole in a second and he felt Theo's tongue licking him from the base of his cock all the way back to his hole. He wasn't making coherent sounds at all, but he was trying to tell Theo to fuck him. Theo's voice against his ear telling him to hold on again had him whimpering when he vanished.

His entire body was on fire with need, but Theo wasn't going to let their food burn it seemed. It took a little longer for Theo to come back this time. He was still hard and moaning when Theo got right up behind him. Theo slid his feet a little closer to the floor, but he was still more on the counter. Theo's mouth was back at his opening in a moment after he got back. Liam moaned feeling the tip hitting against his hole. Theo would lick from the base of his cock to his hole then tongue tap him. He did it until Liam was almost sobbing with need and he pulled back.

"I want to tap you," Theo said giving Liam the only warning before Liam felt Theo's cock head against his ass. "You're not open enough for my cock to go in." he added making sure that Liam knew they weren't going to do it like this.

Liam knew exactly what tapping was thanks to Mason who had done it to him. Mason hadn't gotten to fuck him, but he'd tapped him until the head of his cock had almost gone in. He'd been so turned on that he'd cum after the third tap. It had been so damn good that he'd wanted more, but Mason's parents had called them to dinner. The down side of having parents around, but none was now. He nodded after a second figuring he'd give Theo some sign he understood. The second he did he was pulled back and Theo's cock head was crashing against his rim. He shouted in pleasure because it stung for only a second. Theo was right because he was going to need to be a lot more open to take Theo in.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo held onto Liam's hips holding him tight against his body. He kissed Liam's neck before sucking just below his ear. It got Liam to relax and he felt the tip of his cock push a little farther. However, he backed off not wanting to hurt Liam. He kept tapping against Liam's ass though pulling him flush against his cock only to back off when he felt his rim trying to give way. He felt his orgasm starting, but he'd already turned the food off so he didn't have to worry about stopping. He made sure not to let his fangs come out as he kept moving Liam against him. He wanted a better angle and pulled Liam into a standing position. The tip of his cock almost went in from how slick Liam was, but he was careful.

He wasn't about to make this their first time fucking with his cock actually penetrating Liam. He'd looked up some sex moves because he didn't want Liam to think he was nuts when it came to this. He also wanted to make sure he didn't do it wrong and actually slide into Liam without more lube. That wasn't what he was going for at all in giving him pleasure. The table was where they ended up and he leaned Liam over it making sure that his cock was pointed down. He didn't want Liam cumming all over the table and he was going to be cumming at any moment.

Liam gripped the table the best he could letting Theo have the control. He knew what he was doing and he'd never tapped before. Mason had told him to try once, but they'd ended up going out it, which turned into hot making out. Right now Theo was giving it to him and he could swear they were fucking. However, Theo's cock hadn't gotten inside his ass once. He could feel the pre-cum though dripping into his ass with every thrust that Theo made. He let out a strangled moan that turned into Theo's name. He couldn't say anything else because he was cumming with Theo's cock slamming against his rim. He didn't care if it went in, but Theo wasn't letting it happen.

Theo let out a growl biting down on Liam's neck with his teeth. He couldn't mark him knowing that it meant something he wasn't ready for. Liam wasn't either, but he pulled back thrusting in a quick sharp thrust hitting against Liam's rim again. He stopped this time pulling Liam back from the table. He told him to bend so he was holding to his ankles and he unloaded against Liam's ass. He moaned knowing that it was leaking right into Liam's ass too since his cock head was flush against his hole. He moaned hearing Liam's whimper as he took his cum. When he stopped cumming he moved his cock back, but he didn't leave Liam.

Liam gasped feeling Theo's finger slide into his hole causing Theo's cum to slide deeper into him. He almost lost his balance, but Theo caught him standing him up with two fingers still deep in his ass. He whimpered clenching around Theo's fingers as he slowly pulled them to the edge only to thrust them back in. He knew that Theo wasn't done with him and knowing that Theo's cum was the lube right now made his cock hard all over. He didn't think he was going to last much longer with his balls starting to get tighter against his cock again.

Theo knew that Liam was close to cumming again and he took full advantage of it. He pulled his fingers almost free before thrusting them all the way back in. He connected with Liam's prostate with each thrust he made. He wasn't sure on which thrust Liam came, but he had him going over after the third or fifth he knew. He moaned watching how much cum came from Liam even after the first orgasm. He jerked Liam through it making sure he aimed Liam's cock at the floor so it would be easier to clean up. He didn't want to have to get it off the ceiling. They would really have a mess if it got up there.

 **~LT TL~**

It took a few minutes for Liam to come down from his high. Theo held him up knowing that Liam wasn't going to stay up right if he didn't. They were going to have to clean the kitchen up after he put the food in the oven to bake. It would give them a little something to do while they waited the other thirty minutes. It would also keep him distracted from actually fucking Liam right here. Liam had been a lot louder with them not being at school. When he'd cum he'd let out a roar, which was fucking hot. He liked that Liam didn't hold back on his instincts during sex. He couldn't wait until they could do more, but for now he had to wait to get fucked from Liam.

"I don't think I can wait, we need to go upstairs so I can fuck you," Liam said once he caught his breath again.

"You have to cook first," Theo said nipping at Liam's neck before he helped Liam sit in the kitchen chair.

It was a lot safer for Liam to sit there at the moment. He was close to caving and they still hadn't gotten the meal over with. He kissed Liam before moving back to the stove where it was safer. He might be able to resist a little more, while he finished getting the food ready after he washed his hands. They were covered in Liam's cum, which he had licked some from before he got to the sink. He could hear Liam's breath coming in gasps still as their heart rates slowed down.

Even if he could smell how much Liam wanted him he could control his self from going all the way at the moment. If he couldn't he would have already given into Liam before he had ever told him he knew he wanted him. He had caved in the weight room though because Liam had been too much to resist. The same thing had happened in the locker room and shower.

He didn't know if he could out last a fourth time though. What they had just done was hotter than anything he'd done to get his self off before. He took in Liam's scent since it was all over then kitchen. It was mixed with his own and it was going to drive him crazy for the rest of the evening. He could control his self though, but if he lost that he wasn't going to worry too much. As long as the doctors stayed the hell away.

He was supposed to be a spy, but he was easily expendable. He was still under their rule even if he tried to make them tell him stuff. Even if he was demanding a pack he could easily be dead. He shook the thoughts away refusing to think about the time he had gotten punished by the psychos. He had been forced to stay in his form for weeks unable to shift to his wolf form. He had been beyond miserable and didn't want to go back to that. They hadn't even realized he could turn into the wolf either. It was why he'd been miserable since he'd been tied up unable to shift.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: I hadn't planned that, but I wasn't going to stop when I started. Not sure if I invented something new or not, but hope it was enjoyed. Thanks in advance for reviews and kudos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: Time passes a little slower in this story than on the show since it always seems like the story keeps going from one ep to another all in one night or day at times.**

 **CN: Liam and Theo's cooking continues into eating the meal and watching movie afterwards. It starts out going in the right direction, but a strange noise from Theo's phone destroys the good mood.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Once the food was done on the stove and Theo had baked it for thirty minutes letting the cheese he'd mixed in melt together Liam got the plates out. They had talked the rest of the time that the food had been cooking about different things. They talked to mostly distract them from going back to making out. They did clean up while they waited for the food to finish, but managed to keep it tame. Liam wasn't sure how since they had gotten a few heated kisses in. The shower had been mostly them washing the other in their post orgasms haze. It was probably why it hadn't gotten as crazy as the kitchen.

Liam found out Theo loved snow, but hated the rain. It went back to when he was younger and still had asthma. The rain messed with him more than the snow since Beacon Hills didn't have much snow. He had found out that Theo read when he was bored, which before here was a lot. They had compared favorite movies and video games even more than they had in the last two weeks.

They'd started playing twenty questions, which was fun and they had laughed at a few of the questions. No question had gone unanswered except for one. Liam remembered that Theo had never answered why he didn't want cheese burgers right now. It was funny, but Liam let it go because it wasn't earth shatter. So he had just changed the topic to something else not wanting to push. He didn't want to start anything over something stupid as food. He was having a lot of fun with Theo knowing that they were in their own little bubble at the moment.

Liam smiled thinking about the present since the food was now done. He'd gotten plates from the cabinets and let Theo have them so he could put the food on them. Theo had set a timer on his phone so the food wouldn't burn. He'd hated it when the timer had gone off because he'd wanted more time. It was different now than the last two weeks since they'd started breaking the ice more the evening before. He was happy and the outside world didn't matter to either one of them at the moment.

Liam had prepared the garlic bread and had put it in the toaster oven. Theo had set it though since he'd put it on the wrong temperature. He would have burned it before it was even done. He had put the butter and garlic powder on it just right so he did have a few points on his side. Theo had kissed him and tried to distract him when he'd changed the temperature not wanting to hurt his feelings. He'd thought it was sweet, but he'd felt him reaching for the toaster oven. He'd known what he was doing and they'd both ended up laughing. He wasn't going to get upset about Theo fixing his mistake. He'd rather know than wonder what in the world was happening if the food got burnt.

 **~LT TL~**

"You want to eat at the table or in my room?" Liam asked not sure where they planned to eat at. He had TV trays that his parents and he usually used. "I can put a movie on I got some of the ones you said you liked. I could also show you some of my favorites," he offered.

He hadn't been able to help going into the movie debates. Theo had named one and it had ended after a ten minute debate on the movie's sequels. It had been fun finding out some of Theo's favorite parts of the movie. Some of them had been the ones he hated and a couple he had loved too. They both enjoyed Scooby Doo, which he had given Theo his impression of Scrappy and Shaggy both. Theo had a great Scooby-Doo impression, which he'd ended up kissing him after he'd done. Scooby-Doo was his favorite and he'd told Theo that after he'd done the impression of him.

"We can eat at the table then watch a movie," Theo said setting the pan on the counter out of the way.

He hadn't thought passed the food on what they were going to do. It would be nice to sit beside Liam and watch movies. He hadn't had anyone to do that with in ages since he had no one. He already loved sitting beside Liam whenever he could. He tried to do it as often as he could during the week. Getting to be on Liam's bed was going to be better if he could keep his self from losing his self in Liam. He was already having a hard time keeping his hands to his self.

He'd loved watching and listening to Liam doing the impressions of their favorite Scooby characters. He hadn't had this much fun with anyone as long as he could remember. He was sure that the doctors had played with his memories so he couldn't say one hundred percent. However from what he could remember right now with Liam was the best time of his life. Liam was pure and he loved his laugh. He didn't want to keep his hands to his self either needing to know that this was real.

"Okay," Liam said before going to the fridge.

He pulled out two cokes wishing he had tea since it was Theo's favorite. He had thought about it at school today, but had forgotten. Theo really did make him forget a lot of things when they were close together. He would have gotten a gallon of it if he had remembered. Theo mostly drank tea or water, which he'd found out the week before at his house. He wanted to get to know Theo more not just making it about sex between them. This was a date as it was since he had asked when they got the food if it was. It was nice hearing the words out loud instead of just in his head that it was a date. Theo was his boyfriend now, which he'd realized finally that he'd said it to Stiles at school. He was going to have a lot to tell Patch when he saw him.

"Coke's good when there isn't anything else," Theo said not wanting Liam to feel like he had to please him every time. "I'm just glad you don't have cherry Coke. The last one made me gag it was awful, although the Pepsi ones aren't bad just go flat too easy," he smiled at Liam.

It was never hard talking to Liam, but he wished he could be completely honest with him. It sucked he had to think before he talked usually. However, since he'd gotten here except for the burger part he hadn't had to censor anything he'd said. It was normal and he hadn't known he'd been missing this kind of feeling until now. Just hanging out with Liam, cooking and being in their own world. He knew he never wanted to go back to being alone. He was going to have to find a way to keep Liam in his life forever. It was probably stupid to think they could go forever from their ages now. He wanted to though because he felt alive in a way he had never felt after Tara's heart had been put in his chest. He actually felt pain knowing that he was lying even if he was trying to keep Liam safe.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam handed Theo's coke over before sitting down across from him at the table. He wanted to be able to see him while they were eating. It also helped putting some distance between them. He had done a little teasing when he'd gotten near the toaster oven putting the toast in. He had run his hand along the part where the pants met his lower back. He'd also moved his hand over Theo's spine feeling the shiver. He had smelled Theo's arousal just as strongly as he could smell the food. The shower had done nothing to cool them off like the orgasms hadn't. He still wanted Theo in the best way possible. He was really thinking about giving in and letting Theo fuck him tonight even if he wanted to have his way with him first.

Theo had played just as dirty with a few more heated kisses. His hands wondering under Liam's shirt and Liam had been so close to cumming right there in the kitchen when he'd started palming him and talking dirty in his ear. That had been after the shower, which he wouldn't have minded a second one. However, Theo had backed off right before he was about to cum. He was doomed, but he was fine with that. Theo could do anything he wanted to him and he wouldn't object. There was something about his voice that could turn him on. He brought his self back to the present with a smile forming on his face.

"I didn't destroy the garlic bread," Liam realized after a moment. Even if the temperature had been wrong, he had put it in and took it out too so he had earned a little something. "I think that is cooking something," he grinned.

Theo laughed not because it was funny, but because he had already known Liam hadn't let it burn. "So I should give you a reward?" he asked sliding his fork into his mouth slowly watching Liam. He was really wishing that it was Liam's tongue in his mouth, but that could wait. He wondered what Liam was going to ask for his reward. He thought it might be something to do with sex. He wasn't a hundred percent, but he'd be willing to bet on that.

"Yes," Liam about shouted back watching the fork disappear for a moment. He knew Theo was teasing him the way he pulled it out just as slow as it had gone in. "I get to pick too nothing is off limits," he said thinking that he wanted to do a few things to that ass that was covered up by the too tight jeans. Theo had tapped him until they'd both came so why shouldn't he get to do something in return? The orgasms from earlier were great and showering with Theo again was too. He just wanted something more.

"I'll think about it, but I don't want there be no actual cock entrance. It was garlic bread," Theo grinned hearing Liam growl. "It wasn't going to be as easy as just bread, Liam. The ticket to a virgin ass is higher than garlic bread. I'm thinking breakfast or dinner," he was giving Liam a little easier task than the Penni casserole spaghetti. "I'll still make sure you don't burn the house down, but you have to cook it your self," he added before sliding another fork full between his lips. He hadn't missed Liam's heart skip or the look he gave at what he'd said.

"You've never had sex?" Liam asked almost dropping his fork. He was being serious, but Theo was giving him a smile that was like a Cheshire cat or the big bad wolf about to eat Grandma. "But, I mean I know you said food was ticket, but like never?" He could have sworn that Theo had mentioned sex before, but maybe he was wrong. Although it did give him a little freak out moment not wanting Theo's first time to suck. Of course he had the same issue, which he had mentioned.

"I don't bottom, but you did ask nicely. I have been having sex since I was your age, you just can't trust anyone and it was not something I wanted. Money sure ass hell wasn't going buy the ticket either," Theo said being honest with Liam he hadn't wanted anyone fucking him.

 **~LT TL~**

He couldn't trust anyone and he knew that people would do anything to someone to hurt them that way. Liam had asked him though and he'd already thought about having Liam doing it to him. He couldn't help resist making Liam even more shocked by telling him that he was the only guy he had ever blown. He hadn't thought about doing it in return to some stranger. Liam was different and he had gotten to him. It wasn't just the time he had with him, but when he was Patch. It felt like he belonged with Liam when he was the wolf.

There was also the thing with sex not doing anything for him before now. He wasn't sure how to bring that up with Liam. He might feel obligated to make sure he had the best sex ever. He was already having that without the need to put pressure on Liam. Everything that Liam did turned him on. He was a walking hard-on at times around Liam, but he didn't care.

"How is that possible? I could barely walk when you got done, you didn't even gag and you deep throated me?" Liam asked once again stunned there was no way possible that mouth had never taken a cock before. "You just bottom if you're asked?"

"No, you. No other guy or girl with some strap on is getting near my ass. I doubt you'd get off on hurting me," Theo said before turning it around on Liam. "What about you, Liam? Have you had sex before?" he wanted to know since he had just spilled his own secret.

"I have never gotten fucked, but I have done the fucking," Liam said telling Theo about the summer he had told Mason he was bi. He had told Theo some about it before, but he hadn't just skimmed over it then. They had decided to be each other's firsts since they were best friends. "We messed around a lot before we did anything though. It wasn't until the last day at the beach house that we went all the way," Liam said adding that Mason hadn't known if he wanted to be top or bottom. He had made it good not wanting to do anything that would hurt his best friend.

"You're a good friend, Liam. I haven't had a friend that I would trust that much since I was a kid," Theo said in a low voice it wasn't a lie either. He had no one that cared that much to offer him that. He actually felt alone half the time as if he was missing something. He was probably missing his soul or heart. Then again there was Liam; he missed someone to talk to like he could now.

"It was a bit awkward at first and I Googled it," Liam said telling Theo that he'd been given the same offer, but never cashed in since he had ended up getting turned the next week. "So I've never gotten fucked," he knew he had gone the long way around it, but he didn't care. "I hadn't even thought about it until now," he did like the idea of Theo fucking him. He really liked the idea more and more as maybe what he wanted for the garlic bread. He just wasn't sure if Theo would give in. They had gotten close to it so actually going there wasn't going to be a big deal.

 **~LT TL~**

The rest of the dinner had been lighter than the subject of sex. Theo had turned it towards what Liam did for fun outside of home and school. Liam had gotten out of the cross country since the coach made it optional this year. He had been happy about that since it was one reason he got to spend all this time with Theo. He was sure that Theo would have still found time to come over after practice. He might have talked him into going to practice with him. Scott and Stiles hadn't even joined up with the cross-country this time either. There was just too much going on to worry about it. He would be glad when spring came though for Lacrosse. They had a Lacrosse charity thing in two months give or take.

Now, they were finishing the second of the X-men movies because Liam had been shocked Theo hadn't seen them. He had said they were watching them because there was no way he could live with Theo not seeing them. He was probably a little over hyper at the thought he had made a noise he would forever deny when Theo said yes. He had also pressed Theo against the counter kissing him like a crazy person.

Liam had started out sitting beside Theo on his bed, but they had shifted inch by inch. He had at some point shifted so he was lying between Theo's legs with his arms around him. He had Theo's legs on either side of his and he could breathe him in. He really did smell good and it wasn't just his soap. The soap was beyond good and it wasn't like some that made him gag. The natural scent of Theo was driving him to want to shove his nose in other places.

Theo's hand moved from the top of Liam's shirt to under it moving his thumb over his stomach. Liam couldn't help the moan he let out enjoying the feeling. His entire body felt like it was on fire with need again. He was thinking about earlier again what he wanted for the garlic bread. He closed his eyes feeling his cock twitch at the idea.

"I want you to fuck me. You cooked for me and that had been the arrangement for me to have you," Liam reminded him as the credits started rolling on the movie. "It's my pick for not burning the bread," he added.

Theo forced his self not to go still when Liam said what he had. He felt his heart almost stop for a second. He could tell that Liam wanted him to right now. He was trying to think of something to say in a hurry. He wanted tonight to be just this after all they'd done earlier. He didn't not want to have sex, but he was enjoying right now with Liam. He'd thought about maybe staying over and snuggling in the bed. Just being lazy and maybe stripping down to do it. He didn't want to let Liam down either. The words just didn't want to form in his brain to tell Liam no. He couldn't tell him no when all he wanted to do was scream yes.

Liam cupped Theo's face moving closer kissing him once he had turned around. He was straddling Theo's waist now as he deepened the kiss sliding his tongue along Theo's lip until he opened his mouth. He went after Theo's tongue sucking it as he moved his hand down to Theo's belt opening it up. He worked on his pants then getting them open. He could tell that Theo was conflicted. He was waiting for a no or yes, but he was going to help Theo's brain start back working while he waited.

Theo kissed Liam back forgetting his objections giving Liam what he wanted. He closed his eyes feeling Liam's mouth sucking at his neck. Liam's hand slide into his jeans at the same moment causing him to moan. It felt great having Liam's hand that close to his cock again. He knew he would feel better once he was actually touching it. He didn't have to wait long though as Liam brushed against his cock. He had been hard as steel with Liam sitting against his cock most of the movie. The little moves that Liam had made not noticing he was doing it. It had been hard not doing more than holding Liam to him. He'd wanted to hold Liam like he had even if it had drove his dick crazy.

 **~LT TL~**

They stayed like that for a little kissing while Liam jacked him off slowly until Liam pulled back. Theo let out a groan when he moved away, but it turned to a moan when Liam tossed his shirt away. Theo's shirt was next to go and once it was gone Liam moved a little more helping Theo slide down flat on his back. Liam moved his mouth over Theo's torso kissing and nipping his way to his mouth causing more moans to escape from Theo.

Theo gasped when Liam took one of his nipples into his mouth sucking at it. Liam pulled it between his teeth holding it while he flicked his tongue over it. Theo bucked up into him bring his hand up holding Liam's head to him. He moaned feeling Liam's fangs slide out piercing around his other nipple. He wasn't going to last long if Liam kept this up, but it felt so good.

Liam sucked harder at Theo's nipples swirling his tongue around them each time he drew slight amount of blood. He didn't know why it was turning him on to do what he was. It was probably his wolf part since he'd never done this with another supernatural being. He went back up kissing Theo not wanting him to cum just yet. He had plans of blowing him before he let him fuck him. He told him just that when Theo asked what he was doing next. He also wanted a good look at Theo's ass since he'd seen his.

Theo let out a strangled moan as Liam took him into his mouth sucking at the head of his cock. Liam didn't venture any farther down as he sucked and licked until Theo was cumming in his mouth seconds later. Liam swallowed most of the cum until the last second. He pulled free going up Theo's body letting the last bit of his cum fall into Theo's mouth as they kissed again. He had known that Theo was close and wouldn't take long.

Liam didn't want to pull back, but he had to for air. He looked down at Theo moaning at how hot he looked at the moment. "You look perfect," He said before he got up going to take his pants off. He needed to get some lube from the drawer, but he was too busy watching Theo. His cock was leaking onto his stomach. He wanted to lick Theo clean of it and do more, but Theo was going to get to fuck him. It was going to be perfect and they'd sleep in the bed cuddled up after another shower.

However in that same moment Theo's phone started going off, but it wasn't ringing. It sounded like this shrill noise that hurt his ears. He felt the pain going into his brain as well having to shut his eyes. It made him go to his knees trying his best to get it from being so loud in his ears. He didn't understand what was happening, but it made him feel sick too. He could hear Theo barely, but whatever it was, was hurting Theo too.

Theo groaned covering his own ears knowing what the sound was. It was the frequency that the Dread Doctors had for him. He looked up at Liam's bedroom door seeing one of the doctors standing there moving in a vibration like movement. He knew what the bastard wanted too or what he was doing rather. He was being checked up on since he hadn't checked in his self.

"You're not supposed to get this involved, Theo," The Surgeon said in his creepy voice that only Theo could hear. "You don't get to have a mate or boyfriend. You only get what we say and we might not let you have the pack either. Don't think we won't get involved if you cross the line. We are your masters, we created you and we will destroy you," the doctor said in a yell.

He was angry at what Theo was doing yet again after they'd already told him to stop. He knew that he was going to have to take more action than giving Theo a beat down. It didn't seem to have worked the first time. He let out a second blast that hurt Theo even more before he disappeared and the sound stopped coming from Theo's phone.

Theo groaned as the echo kept going through his head in almost a booming voice. His ear drums were ringing and when he pulled his hands away there was blood on them. He was relieved that it was red and no other color. He could feel it coming from his nose and eyes as well trying to blink. It was worse than when they had physically beat him down. He wanted to throw up, but he refused to let them win. He knew that they weren't going to hurt Liam if he didn't stop. He was being selfish, but he wanted to be with Liam. He wasn't sure what he was going to say or if this would even be covered with words.

"Oh my god," Liam said looking at Theo when he finally could look up. The sound had been deafening and hurt so much. Theo looked worse than he did however since he didn't have blood on him. He didn't know what it was, but he was hoping Theo might. He asked him, but he got no answer at all.

Theo didn't trust his self to say anything even though he wanted to tell Liam what had happened. He had hoped that he wouldn't be caught, but he had been. They knew what he was doing with Liam because he had been stupid in thinking they wouldn't use his frequency to check on him. It took him a few more seconds before he got to his feet, unsteady.

"I'm sorry, Liam," he said getting his shirt after he fixed his jeans. "I have to go," he wished he could explain. It had been going so good until the stupid Doctor had horded in on his fun. He had felt wonderful with Liam's mouth working over his body. The idea of having Liam was something he had been looking forward to. He might have not wanted to at first, but he had before it had been ruined.

He took a moment cupping Liam's face as he kissed him. He wasn't sure if he was going to get to see Liam the next day. If he went back like he was supposed to then they would hurt him for sure. He knew there was no way to stay here like this so he only had one option left. He was going to have to leave and come back as Patch. Liam moaned bringing his arms up around Theo's waist. The moment he thought maybe Theo was going to stay Theo pulled back telling him he was sorry again before he left.

He didn't know what was wrong, but something was. He just didn't want to think about it right now. His head was killing him from whatever had just happened with the strange noise. It was weird that it had come out of nowhere from Theo's phone. He wasn't sure if it was some kind of alarm or what. He just hoped it didn't go off in the future like that.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Thanks for reviews and kudos in advance. Hope that you enjoyed I got one chapter of Liam/Patch coming up after what just happened. Going edit the last one I have planned if no storms happen hope have chapter 12 up today as well.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I Own Nothing**

 **CN: Liam goes to see Patch after what happened in his room with Theo. Patch ends up finding Liam at home and spends the night with him.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Liam wasn't sure what to think about what had happened with Theo. It had shocked him that the sound came out of Theo's phone like it had. Then all at once when it died down Theo just bolted on him. He had kissed him and said he was sorry, but he had still left. He'd tried texting Theo, but that was when he realized that Theo hadn't even gotten his phone when he left. He had thought about looking at the phone since it had no password to it. However, he had respected Theo's privacy by putting it on his spare charger so it wouldn't be dead the next day. He needed to be able to talk to Theo when he gave him his phone back. He enjoyed talking to Theo and texting him was just as fun.

Liam was now walking through the woods looking for Patch needing to talk to his friend. He had told him he wouldn't be there since he had the date with Theo. However, he was here now searching for his animal best friend because he didn't want to talk to anybody but Patch. What could he say to anyone else? Theo and I were about to have sex, take my ass virginity and then this sound happened and Theo just left. That wouldn't go over well at all so he needed to think.

Liam called Patch's name out before he sat down under a tree. He had brought a bowl of the pre-sauced mixture from the spaghetti. He had gotten some out before Theo had added the sauce because he wanted Patch to try it because it was awesome. Theo was a damn good cook and he doubted he'd make food this good ever. There was no amount of practice that could have him as good as Theo. He didn't mind having Theo helping him when it came to cooking though.

Liam looked through his phone at the photos he'd taken that evening of Theo and him. There were some of them in the kitchen together. He also had taken one while they had been cuddling on his bed. His favorite of just Theo was when he'd surprised him by taking the picture. Theo had this goofy grin after he'd told him something funny. He wasn't even sure what it was now, but he loved that picture. He had taken a couple others while Theo had been cooking. He had also gotten one of them kissing. It was probably a little crazy on the picture taking, but he'd had fun. There was just this feeling he had that he couldn't place being around Theo felt right.

It was almost the same feeling he got being around Patch. He had about a dozen or so of Patch on his phone too. Patch was doing various things from eating to rolling over with his legs half in the air. His favorite of Patch was his paws over his face from the other day. It was when he'd told him how bad he cooked. The one he liked with Patch and him was Patch lying on top of him. It had taken a little to get them both in the picture, but he'd done it.

There was also one of his self that Theo must have gotten when he didn't realize. He had been putting the butter and garlic on the toast before he'd put it in the toaster oven. He'd had his shirt back on since it was after they'd showered. However, it had been clinging to his body since he hadn't been completely dried off. Theo had taken one of them that he had remembered. It was when they were sitting at the table eating. Theo had gotten up to get some water after he'd finished his drink. When he'd come back he'd kissed him taking the picture at the same time.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam scrolled through his phone looking at some texted once he got through the photos. He had missed them while he'd been with Theo. One of them was from Hayden, she wanted to know how tonight had gone with Theo. He was glad that he'd listened to Theo and they had become friends again. She was on his side like Mason was about Theo and him being together. Hayden and Mason were the driving force that kept him positive besides his parents. He text Hayden back letting her know how it had gone. He hinted at the making out part though to see what her response would be. She was working tonight so he thought she might respond before he went to bed.

There was a text message from Mason asking if his date went okay. He wanted to know if he had burnt anything. Liam sent him a thumbs up and the big grin emojii to show that all went well. He'd have to tell Mason more details later. He was thinking about just giving him the highlights though. Then again, Mason wouldn't be snarky about it like Stiles would be. He had no plans to tell his other friends what had happened. He didn't need to broad cast it all over the world.

Liam waited a little longer before he got up. It was obvious that Patch wasn't coming it seemed so he was just going to go home and get into bed. He hoped his friend would be back the next night though. He took the food back with him not wanting to leave it there for something else to get. The food was special and it was only for Patch, but he did leave the bone. He left it beside where he usually left Patch's treats knowing he'd check there.

Even though his night had been ruined by the sound, the rest of it had been perfect. He'd been on a date with Theo at his house. He had gotten to watch him cook and the food had been amazing. He had enjoyed their conversation about their lives. He hadn't even minded explaining some things about X-Men since Theo hadn't seen them before. He couldn't wait to let him see the third one even if he hated that Jean died in it. He hadn't felt awkward about anything because he'd been his self. He had been hanging with Theo already for two weeks, but tonight had been wonderful.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo had been pissed off so he'd gone to the Doctor's lab and told them off because he was angry at what had happened. He had gotten to the point with Liam he didn't want to use him in any of his plans. Liam was so many things from cute to innocent. He might be a health and hazard risk with cooking, but he was good in all the ways that mattered. He wasn't just after Liam for sex either. It was how Liam had been with the movie telling him stuff he asked without getting upset. Seeing Liam smile and laugh at the stuff that they had done was great.

He had demanded to have Liam left alone because he wanted Liam for his self. He didn't want the doctors going near Liam because he had nothing to do with Scott. The doctors wanted Scott's abilities to see if it would help with their end game at the ultimate creature. He knew it was something sinister they were planning, but that was all he knew. He wished that he knew what they had planned.

The doctors had down right refused his demand promising more punishment, which had included not being able to see Liam. Defiance would cost him more than his own life. He knew he had to be smarter about being with Liam because he wasn't giving him up. If they found out Liam would get hurt. Theo was already hurt because the surgeon had sliced into him with the cane. The thing had hurt like a bitch, but he wasn't going to back down so easily.

He'd left them going back to his truck before driving back to his house. Once he was there he had stripped down turning into his wolf form. His side had healed over by the time he had got to the house. He hadn't thought about where to go because he knew the only place he wanted to go, Liam's house. He wanted to be with Liam and feel safe because Liam was his safe zone. He could be his self when he was with Liam. He could be a seventeen year old and he was happy that way. He was miserable the rest of the time when he wasn't around Liam.

Theo had to wait for the Doctors to get back since they had been out. He had been furious that he couldn't have what he wanted. He'd wanted to inflict some kind of pain on them, but he was the one that got the pain for the second time that night. He was now Patch lying down waiting on Liam to get back. He needed to see Liam even if it was in his wolf form. He didn't know how to explain what happened. He was an experiment and he was nothing more than that to the doctors. They had told that to his face. They told him he was nothing but a disgrace to them now and he would fall in line or else. They had almost gotten him trapped in the lab, but he got out a second before he'd about been stabbed again.

The only problem he was going to have been figuring out how to keep Liam safe. He couldn't just walk away from the doctors. He had wanted to tonight, but they would have killed him. His life had just gotten even more complicated than before. He didn't know what to do, but what he was right now. He was playing both sides, but not with Liam. He had made a vow to his self that Liam wouldn't get hurt. He was going to try to give the doctors what they wanted in order to keep Liam safe. It was his own safety too at stake and he just hoped that Liam didn't find out. It was a dangerous game, but he was conflicted.

When he was the wolf Theo didn't have to play a con. He got to be Liam's wolf Patch. He got a friend that loved him with no boundaries. He didn't have to worry about being caught since the Doctors couldn't find him when he was like this. He knew they couldn't because he'd been right in front of them once. They had kept going passed him not realizing he wasn't a real wolf. He had loved that moment so much. It was a perfect laugh in their faces and he had smiled the best he could in wolf form.

Liam was his safe place when he was Patch just like when he was human sort of. It's why he came here instead of going to sleep in his bed. He wasn't sure how long he waited, but he finally felt Liam coming. He got up taking off towards Liam as fast as he could on four paws. He slowed some as he reached Liam jumping on his friend. He really was happy to have Liam near him. He actually felt his tail wagging, which only happened near Liam. Liam was alive and the doctors hadn't hurt him. He'd thought about going to the woods, but Liam had told him he wouldn't go there tonight. It was why he hadn't gone there to find him.

"Holy fuck," Liam yelled out going to the ground not expecting Patch since he'd been lost in his own thoughts. He hadn't seen the wolf until he was tackled to the ground. He started laughing as Patch licked his face all over. "Hey buddy, I'm glad to see you too," Liam smiled running his hands over Patch.

Patch let Liam up after a few minutes of more licking. Liam got up and told Patch to follow him into the house as he opened the door. He let Patch go first before relocking the door. He put the food in the fridge deciding he'd feed Patch later. He'd offered Patch the food, but he'd only looked towards the house. Right now he wanted to go to bed because he was exhausted. He didn't mind having Patch in the house either since he had been thinking about it for a while. Patch had become his even if he still said that he wasn't going to own him. It was more like Patch had taken to owning him instead. He liked that knowing it was Patch's choice to be here with him.

Liam stripped down leaving nothing on because it was hot once he got to his room. He got on the bed and Patch jumped up with him. He would just have to hide him from his parents, but his friend was staying. He didn't have Theo like he had hoped to be snuggled up with. He did have Patch who was a great snuggler and warm. It was hot, but he didn't care it was one of the reasons he had stripped all the way. He wouldn't be as hot with Patch against him without clothes on. He'd also turned the air back making it cooler in the house for the night.

"I love you buddy," Liam said rubbing Patch's head. "I'm going to leave a window open downstairs. If I'm not here just go in and come in my room," he said wanting Patch to have a safe place to come.

Patch let out a whine moving so he was lying on top of Liam. His head was resting against Liam's chest needing the comfort. He never wanted to leave Liam again even if he knew he couldn't stay here forever. Liam's arms felt secure around him. He should hate his self for all the lying, but he didn't want to be alone. He'd been alone for so long with no one but crazy doctors that had started making him lose any grasp on reality.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Thanks for reviews in advance I hope that you have enjoyed these four chapters. I got one more chapter planned if no storms and can finish editing it. Tried yesterday but stormed so if none I get up by 12 I hope.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: Time passes a little slower in this story than on the show since it always seems like the story keeps going from one ep to another all in one night or day at times.**

 **CN: Mason and Patch have an introduction finally at Liam's house. Things finally come to blows at school between Liam and Stiles.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Mason used his key to get into Liam's house when his best friend didn't answer his calls or texts. It was two hours before Liam's parents would be home so he'd gotten worried. Liam had text him thumbs up and a happy emojji. That didn't mean something hadn't gone wrong after the text. It wasn't like Liam to not respond after the third one, okay so maybe there was a time. However, that was before he had been told about his best friend being a werewolf.

Mason opened Liam's bedroom door, but before he got an inch inside he was tackled. Mason let out a yell or maybe it was a down right scream. It wasn't Liam that had him on the floor though it was a wolf. The same wolf that had chased them at the school a couple of weeks before. He was down right shocked to see the wolf and a little scared.

Patch was snarling with his mouth an inch from Mason's face. He had heard someone coming up the stairs. He thought it was the Dread Doctors that had come back for Liam. He wasn't moving from Mason though keeping him pinned because there was something about him that was off. He didn't notice it when he was in his regular form, but now he did. He liked Mason a lot and he was cool, but he wasn't sure what was wrong right now. He smelt just like the chimeras did, but he never could sense it when he was human.

Mason yelled for Liam again putting his arm up blocking the wolf that was probably going to kill him. He was starting to think Liam was dead until he heard Liam roar a name out. The wolf let out a whimper backing off in a hurry. Patch ran back to Liam's feet and laid down whining. He put his head down covering his eyes with his paws. He didn't want Liam mad at him, but he'd been trying to protect him. Something was wrong, but he refused to disobey Liam not wanting to disappoint him like he had done the day before at school. Liam hadn't roared at him before so he knew he was in trouble now.

Mason was even more shocked by what had just happened than when the wolf had jumped him. He got up looking from the wolf to Liam and back. "You made him a pet?" he asked of his best friend. It was exactly what it looked like because the wolf was as calm as it could be near Liam.

"I'm so sorry Mason," Liam said apologizing because he hadn't thought what Patch would do if someone walked into his room unannounced. "He's extremely protective," he added before kneeling down rubbing Patch. "I'm sorry too Patch. I didn't mean to roar at you I just freaked out for a second there. Mason's good and he's my best friend so there was no need to defend me from him," he explained thanking Patch for trying to and for backing off so fast. He rubbed his ears before kissing the top of his head. He hugged him as well apologizing not wanting to scare Patch from coming back to him either.

Patch stood up putting his head on Liam's bare leg nuzzling at Liam ignoring Mason. He was glad that Liam wasn't upset with him anymore. He didn't want to disappoint Liam because he felt like he had. There was a need to protect Liam at all cost that ran through his body. It meant he would do anything to achieve that goal. He looked over at Mason after a few more minutes. Mason was Liam's best human friend, which meant he couldn't harm him either.

He didn't want to harm Mason either because he liked him. They were in a way friends now too since he kept helping them out. He was going to have to protect Mason too now since the doctors were furious at him. He just didn't know what was up with Mason's scent though, he didn't like it. He was going to have to see if it was the same when he was human now that he knew what it smelt like.

 **~LT TL~**

"He's not really a pet, but he's mine," Liam said standing up proud of the fact that Patch was his. "He's been skittish all night and wouldn't even let me out of the bed. Took me forever to bribe him to let me go to the bathroom once," He didn't know what was wrong, but he had smelled fear all over Patch which he told Mason. He ran his hand over Patch's head when he stood on his hind legs so his front paws were on Liam's bare chest. One was resting against where his heart was and the other on the opposite side of it.

"I'm guessing last night wasn't the first time you've let him near you?" Mason asked keeping his distance, but he sat down in Liam's desk chair. "He was ready to tear my throat out just now," he couldn't believe how dossal the wolf was now.

"I know," Liam said before grabbing his pants finally noticing he was still naked. "Patch, go apologize to Mason," he said in a low voice. He wouldn't mind them being friends at all. If Patch was this protective over him then it would be good for Mason and him to be friends too.

Patch wanted to stay with Liam, but he didn't want to make him upset again. He might not be a real wolf, but he still wanted Liam's approval. He went over to Mason smelling how nervous the human was. He put his head in Mason's lap like he would Liam's. He just didn't go as far as licking. Liam was the only one that would ever get licked by him. Mason's emotions were changing and he could tell. He really hadn't meant to scare him, but he was on edge with what the doctors promised. They could make you see things that wasn't actually there or see someone else. He felt better now too knowing that it was Mason even if his scent was off.

Mason was surprised, but after a moment he rubbed Patch's head. "He's just a big ol' softy, he doesn't look harmful at all now," Mason said with a smile giving in to rubbing Patch more. "Your parents haven't seen him yet either," he said moving from the chair to the floor rubbing Patch down. "Oh god if he did that to me what did he do to Theo last night?" he asked looking up at Liam. He thought it would have been comical to see Theo get that treatment or worse. He thought Theo was perfect for Liam, but wasn't sure how Patch would see him. He had about attacked him and he was Liam's best friend/brother. He also asked if Stiles' had met Patch yet either. He wasn't sure how the wolf would react to Stiles with the way Liam and him were having so many issues. He knew that animals could sense things really well. Patch seemed like he was going to protect at all costs. He'd seen his fangs less than an inch from his face minutes before.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam turned back around from dressing, but before he answered he took a picture of Mason and Patch together. "Patch wasn't here until after four," Liam said telling Mason that he had gone looking for him and when he got back he was waiting on the porch. "He actually tackled me, but I got licked all over instead of growled at," he smiled before letting a sigh out, "Theo bolted at midnight," there was no use hiding it from Mason.

Mason looked up hearing the last part, "What do you mean bolted? You text me like it was good," he needed more details.

"It did," Liam said before he started explaining every thing flopping down on his bed. He hadn't planned on telling, but once he got down to it he needed to. He needed someone to respond with words and Patch couldn't do that. "Then the sound came out of his phone. It was so bad that when I looked up after it finally stopped minutes later Theo was bleeding. It was coming from his ears, nose and eyes," Liam finished rubbing his hands over his face. He took a breath waiting to see what Mason was going to say.

Patch moved from Mason jumping on the bed lying across Liam's body. He moved his nose over Liam's hand until Liam started rubbing him. He felt Liam's heart beating against his body and he could tell that Liam was scared. He was too and he had to change back to really protect Liam. He had stayed here all night not wanting Liam to move an inch from the bed. He had to be shoved off twice when Liam went to the bathroom.

He stayed right on his heels though and Liam stepped on him both times he was so close. Liam had told him to lie down outside the bathroom after he inspected it. He'd gone so far as trying to get the shower door open. Liam had thankfully entertained him by showing him no one was behind it. The second Liam was finished he was on his heels again, but Liam hadn't gotten annoyed with him. He'd let him back on the bed, but Liam had snuggled him on his side then. He felt safe being next to Liam, but he knew that they weren't safe at all.

He would have to wait until Liam left for school before he turned back. He couldn't risk anyone finding out his secret. The Dread Doctors couldn't control everything about him. Changing back and forth from his self and the wolf was doing something to him. His wolf was bonding with Liam which was making other things change. He knew that Patch would do anything for Liam, which included die for him. He didn't know if he was on that level yet when he was his normal self. He wanted that level of protecting Liam when he was human too. He wished that he hadn't left the night before. He wanted so badly to wake up feeling Liam's arms around him not filtered by his fur.

Patch didn't move until Liam asked him to, but he'd hoped that Liam would stay home. He could stay here with him, but he was out of luck on that. He had spent half the night watching over Liam only dosing off a couple of times. He was exhausted and needed sleep, but he wasn't going to get it because Liam was leaving with Mason. He wanted Liam to stay with him, but he was going to have to suck it up and deal. He couldn't make Liam stay home when he could tell he needed to talk to Mason. He figured Liam was going to want to track him down too when he got to school.

 **~LT TL~**

When Liam got to school he looked around for Theo's truck, but it wasn't there in his usual spot. However, Stiles' jeep was and he accidently made eye contact. It was how he'd found his self in the locker room with Stiles and Scott. Mason tried his best to stay with them, but he was told to scram for a while. He told Stiles to stop acting like a jerk to Mason because he would leave if he kept it up. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the drama today. The drama happened however once they were in the locker room. He got informed about what had happened the night before. They told him about the latest victim that was a chimera.

"Why didn't you come? I called and text you," Stiles asked seeming to have forgotten what Liam had been doing. Although, Liam was sure he had tried calling before they found the victim. He did have three missed calls, but he hadn't thought they'd be that important since he never heard Scott howling. He had been in the woods after midnight so he would have heard.

"I was eating and trying to have a date, Stiles. You know those things that Malia and you go on. Mine was at home with movies and Theo, it was great by the way since you didn't ask," Liam said keeping his self from growling even though he wanted to. He wanted Stiles to leave it the fuck alone instead of gnawing on it like an old bone. "I'm sorry if I wasn't there," he only felt slightly guilty because it had been nice lying in Theo's arms.

"You were kissing the Psycho path instead of helping us, nice going Liam," Stiles said, which did get a growl from Liam.

"My boyfriend is not a fucking psycho path," Liam let his eyes change because he hated anyone saying that about Theo. "Why can't you just be happy for me? You told me once that when I found the person I was supposed to be with you'd be happy. I'm over the moon for Theo yet you won't stop hurting me. You know what feels like having someone you love so much tear you down just because of the person you're dating? You're my brother; you're supposed to be on my side. We're so not doing Saturday if you don't stop." Liam was trying not to snap.

Stiles was one of his closest friends, his brother. He couldn't go off on him, but his I.E.D. was trying to get the best of him. He was upset and hurting so much so that he could feel the heat on his face. He got upset and angry he also cried, he hated it, but the doctor told him it was normal. He wanted support and to tell him how happy he was about Theo. He heard all about Malia and Stiles' relationship, but he couldn't even talk about how happy he was. He was sorry that someone had died. He never wanted anyone to die because he was having fun.

He hadn't meant boyfriend to slip out again, but it was what they were now. There was no use hiding it from them anymore and he didn't want to. Theo had finally told him the night before after dinner that he'd called him boyfriend the day before. He had smiled and they'd ended up kissing for good ten minutes before he'd put the first movie on. Theo meant a lot to him and he thought that Stiles and the others would care more about his feelings. It seemed that they didn't.

"Liam, Stiles," Scott warned getting between them trying to stop the situation from getting worse. He knew he could have howled for Liam to come and help them. He had decided to give Liam a night off; he'd been helping them a lot lately. He had known what last night meant to Liam because he had been sixteen once. It was only two years before he'd been in Liam's shoes with Allison. He told them both his thoughts on the matter making it clear the world wasn't going to end because Liam wasn't there.

"I'm telling you something is off about him," Stiles said, "I won't let it go Scott and I'm never going to trust him. If I could give a command I would make Liam stop seeing Theo," he added looking at Liam as if he could give that order, "I'd order him to stay away actually," Stiles amended.

He was just trying to protect Liam and the others. He knew something was wrong just like he had sensed it before. He had to protect Scott and the pack because Scott trusted every one until there was proof otherwise. He had a feeling it was going to back fire in the worse way this time. Liam's heart and head wasn't in the right place because he was as he'd said over the moon for Theo. He told Liam just that too knowing that someone was going to get killed again. They needed the pack to focus on what was going on. The doctors were killing and they couldn't be distracted for a moment. Theo was the worst kind of distraction for Liam since he couldn't see through the fog of puppy love.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam could feel the anger starting to build inside of him even more. He wanted to get passed Scott and punch the hell out of Stiles. He didn't want to hurt his friend though and Stiles meant a lot to him. He was trying to keep that in mind, but his control was slipping. He felt pure rage inside of him as he closed his eyes trying not to shift. He let out shout before he slammed his fist into the locker door beside him so hard that it went completely through it. He didn't just do it once he did it twice more. He was going for a third when he felt his self being pushed backwards. He was taking his anger out on the locker so as not to hurt Stiles. He didn't want to hurt Stiles, he knew if he hit him with how angry he was then he'd hurt him.

"Liam," Scott and Stiles both yelled pulling Liam away from the locker when he tried to punch it again. "Calm down," Scott said while Stiles told him to say the phrase he used to stay in control.

Liam tried he really did, but he felt like he was going to freak out more. He felt Scott holding him against the wall. He just couldn't pull it back as the anger tried taking him over. "He's Mine," Liam growled out before he caught a scent. It was right in his face and it smelt good, really good.

"Liam, stop," Liam heard as he opened his eyes, but it wasn't Scott telling him to stop or Stiles for that matter. Theo was the one that had him in a bear hug. He didn't know when he'd come in or when Scott had let him go. However he felt safe, completely safe and he knew Theo was okay. He was keeping him from ripping into his friends, his pack, and his family. He didn't know why he had lost his control so bad.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam smelt the blood a moment after he calmed down. It was strong and there was a lot, but not the bleeding out a lot. He looked at Stiles seeing no blood or marks on him. Scott only had a couple of small ones that were almost healed.

"If I let go are you going to be okay?" Theo asked trying not to wince because Liam's claws had sliced into him before he'd retracted them. He hadn't known what to think when he'd heard Scott and Stiles telling Liam to stop. He'd seemed fine when he had left him as Patch, but it was obvious he wasn't when he'd walked in the room.

"I think so," Liam said looking down refusing to meet Scott or Stiles' eyes.

He'd lost it for the first time in so long. He'd come close to hurting Stiles and he had hurt Scott. He felt so guilty for letting it get to him this badly. He'd told his self he was going to start ignoring what was said. Theo told him that Stiles was trying to protect him the day before. Theo wasn't a threat he was wonderful and perfect. It wasn't puppy love; he had spent some time with the pack helping at night. He wasn't wrapped up in all of Theo as Stiles had put it. When Theo let up on his hold Liam noticed the almost healed marks on Theo's arms too. It was where the scent of blood had come from that was so strong.

"Anyone want to tell me what set him off?" Theo asked not letting Liam go, but he had let up on the death grip.

He had really under estimated Liam's anger issues. When Liam had got free of Scott he'd just pulled him against him not letting him get near Stiles. It was where the anger was being directed at since he had being trying his best to get to the human. Whatever Stiles said to make Liam angry he couldn't let Liam get at him. He trusted Liam more than he did anyone in his life since he was little. Liam was the only person he trusted, but something told him not to completely let Liam out of his grasp. He was going with that instinct right now to keep someone from getting hurt.

"No, Yes, You," were the answers that came out. Stiles saying no glaring at Theo with Scott saying yes not wanting to lie, but giving Stiles a look for the now. Liam was the one that said you which pretty much gave the answer.

"You might want to thank him instead of calling him a psycho," Liam said glaring at Stiles, "He just saved your ass," He had tried not to lash out, but he just couldn't take it. He'd spent time with Theo he didn't see anything or feel anything that was evil. He couldn't be evil, if he was he would have felt it. He would never believe it no matter what was said.

"You're going to slip up, Theo. You'll do something and then he's going to see the real you," Stiles said before he left. He wasn't going to thank him for stopping Liam. Scott would have, he'd be damned if he gave Theo an inch.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam thought about the options he had. He could go against a person that was a brother to him or go with his heart. "You never choose," Liam said looking at Scott. "You didn't have to decide between someone you liked a lot and pack. So why the hell should I?" he asked knowing about Allison. He knew that Scott had loved her and how her family was hunters. It was like star crossed in a way, but Scott was still alive. Stiles had told him all about Scott and Allison.

"I'm not against whatever you two have going," Scott said he had seen how quickly Liam's anger subsided when he'd sensed Theo there. It was obvious that they had a bond forming so quickly. It was surprising, but then again Liam was right. He had loved Allison and he'd known after their second date he wanted to be with her. "I promise I won't make you choose. Just let me deal with Stiles," he didn't think he could help much. Stiles was dead set against the two in front of him. He didn't want Stiles and Liam to lose the bond they had though. It wasn't just a pack bond it was so much stronger. He was hoping it wouldn't get fractured or broken. He knew that he was wrong though. Liam had destroyed the locker door not to go after Stiles.

Scott told them to be careful since the Dread Doctors had struck again and he didn't know what was special about the guy. Deaton was still gone and the chimera had looked normal to him. He wanted them to watch out for each other since they were together now. He told them he'd see them later before leaving.

He had to talk to the rest of the pack about the body and what had happened in the locker room. They had to know what not to say near Liam right now. He didn't need his beta snapping that fast around others. He also realized that Liam had found an anchor in Theo. He just wasn't ready to tell Stiles that to make things worse. It was a big deal when you found an anchor and he knew how bad it was if you lost one. He had gone through it when he broke up with Allison.

He'd ended up taking his mom's advice and using his self as an anchor. Liam was using Theo it seemed because he saw the way Liam had gone from full on rage to calm when Theo spoke. Liam hadn't noticed probably, but he had watched the way they interacted. Theo had his mouth right against Liam's ear talking low. He'd heard it with his hearing, but barely Theo had been talking so low. He didn't know what Stiles was thinking saying to order Liam and Theo apart. He'd had that practically done to him by Derek over Allison. It hurt to have that done so he couldn't bring his self to do it.

 **~LT TL~**

After Scott left Liam was left alone with Theo. He didn't know what to say because he had pretty much confessed to liking him. Okay so maybe Theo knew he liked him, they had been going hot and heavy for a few days now. He had also gone a little nuts defending Theo because it had hurt what Stiles had said. He had almost calmed his self down until what Stiles said about making him stay away from Theo.

Trying to get Scott to order him to stop seeing Theo was harsh. He didn't know how to not follow orders. He was just glad that Scott was his alpha and not Stiles since Scott hadn't given it. Scott rarely gave him any unless it was to stay in control. He had been in control for a while though, but it had been Stiles that helped him get there. He wanted to go find a dark place and curl up right now. He felt like he was being ripped apart inside.

"I promise I won't hurt you again if you let me go. I'm not being a lunatic now," Liam said when he realized Theo still was holding him.

He leaned back against him though not making a move to pull free. He felt the need to just stay put and if he was honest he would be happy if he was held forever. He was starting to think it might have been what Patch felt when he'd left him for school. Patch had looked so down when he'd had to order him away from the door. Patch had laid down against it at first refusing to let him out. He had promised him that he would come back. He'd told him to hid under his bed if he wanted to or in his closet.

"Maybe I don't want to let you go," Theo said with a smile nuzzling against Liam's neck.

It was the first thing he had said since being told what had set Liam off. He'd been processing it not sure how to keep some kind of peace and not stop with Liam. No one had ever fought that much about him. No one had gave a damn so much so that they would go against their family. He moved his hand under Liam's shirt rubbing circles with his thumb against his shirt line. He loved breathing in Liam's scent. He'd been told by Mason that Liam had been dragged away by the Scott and Stiles like some dog. He hadn't even had a chance to get Mason's scent he was worried about Liam. The way Mason had sounded he'd been pissed at what happened as it was. He hadn't known it would come to what it had.

"I don't want you to let go. I'd be happy with you never being away from me again, but the bell is going to ring soon. You could walk me to class since I did the opposite with you yesterday," Liam smiled turning so he could look at Theo finally. He didn't see the pain that he had the night before. He'd almost forgotten about it until now. "I'm not going to say anything about the noise from your phone. I don't want more ammo for him hating you," he said before pulling Theo's phone from his back pocket. "I'm just glad you're okay,"

"I don't think we should hide it. They find out it won't go over well," Theo said knowing it would be one more thing against him and he had taken off. That made it look worse because he had left Liam there. He'd wanted to go after the fuckers for what they had done. Liam still didn't know one had been there either. He was trying to think of a way of letting what happened seem like a random thing.

"I'll mention it later if you really want me to, but not here at school," Liam sighed he knew Theo was right he couldn't lie even if by omission to the pack. "Thanks for stopping me and for the dinner yesterday. I didn't get to before you left," he smiled because dinner had been wonderful. Theo had kept him from getting to Stiles also. Scott had been trying, but he hadn't been able to calm him down.

"I wasn't going to let you hurt them even if Stiles hates me. You would have regretted it and I didn't want you to feel guilty," Theo said before telling Liam that he'd had fun the day before too. He just hated how it had ended. He had felt like tearing someone apart the night before. "Come on, I'm going to walk you to class since I got to watch your back." he would have to do it in both forms.

Liam pulled Theo to him giving him a kiss showing him how thankful he was that he had stopped him. It was heated and they were both catching their breath when they pulled away. He wished he had more time to do more than kiss. He would do better later when they could be alone.

"That's just a preview; you still owe me your dick in my ass. Tomorrow night I'm getting that since tonight I have to help the others," Liam said not wanting to slack off so badly again. Scott hadn't howled for him but he still felt like he let him down.

"I'll help you. I was told to watch out for you. It's my turn to be sneaky about spying," Theo smiled knowing he was a lot better than Liam was at it. He laughed when Liam punched his arm for the comment. "Well, I am," he kissed Liam before they left the locker room. He had his arm around Liam holding him close to him needing him close.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: I added this chapter to the four I had planned to post wanting to give you all an extra one since hadn't posted in a while. I had planned on things coming to this big of a blow from the beginning from how things were on the show and how close I got them in this. Thanks for the reviews and kudos.**

 **EN2: Remember what Scott said for later chapters about not making them stay apart it comes back in a big way.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: Time passes a little slower in this story than on the show since it always seems like the story keeps going from one ep to another all in one night or day at times.**

 **AN: Where I live at we're about to be hit by a hurricane possible category 5 so if I don't get any more of this up this week that is what happened. Don't live on coast but still that won't be fun at all. I post more when I can be safe all.**

 **CN: Be prepared for someone to get seriously hurt in this chapter. Think about what Kira and her mom did to Scott during the benefactor in season 4 where he was in state of being half dead. Although this is not half dead at all. It is someone important too that gets a visit from the doctors that are upset once again. It doesn't end well, but this is a happy ending story, but tissues might be needed.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

The rest of the day had been good because Liam hadn't lost his temper with anyone. At lunch he had sat with the pack, but he had made sure to stay on the far end away from Stiles. He didn't want to hurt one of his best friends. He was still hurting because of what Stiles had said to him. He refused to let anyone see him weak right now, but he really had just wanted to go home and curl up with Theo. What Stiles had said had cut him down farther than any weapon ever could. The saying about sticks and stones breaking bones but words can't hurt was the biggest line of bull he'd heard. It had felt like he couldn't even breathe as if he'd been hit by a house falling on his chest. Theo had kept texting him during class asking if he was feeling better. He'd told Theo how he felt. Theo hadn't stopped holding onto him until they only had a minute til the late bell rang.

During lunch Theo had been next to him when they had gone over the plan for that night. He had been as close as he could get to Theo needing him there. He had set his foot down when he'd been told at first he was going with another pack member. He had said no even if Theo wasn't officially in the pack yet he was close enough for his liking. Lydia had been the one to tell Stiles to drop it this time which hadn't surprised him.

Even though Stiles was with Malia he knew Stiles was always going to have a crush on Lydia. He wouldn't be surprised if one day they got together for real. He did know Stiles on a deep level to know he'd never lost that love for Lydia he always carried. It was used against him sometimes and today hadn't been any exception. Lydia could give Stiles a look and he'd shut up in no time. Lydia had actually done more than glare at Stiles though. She had verbally told him to stop being cruel. He'd heard Lydia when he'd walked in the cafeteria with Theo, Mason and Hayden. Most the time she left after first then came back, but today she'd stayed til lunch then came back.

He had gone home after school with Lydia giving him a ride. Stiles had to do something with his dad and Scott had needed Theo's help with something. He had thought about going for broke and going with Stiles at first. They needed to seriously talk about what had happened, but Stiles hadn't even looked at him when he'd called out his name. It had hurt even more that Stiles had ignored him. He thought maybe Stiles was trying to give him the space Lydia and Scott told him to. He had left a note in Stiles' locker after third period which was probably stupid. He just couldn't help wanting that approval even if he never got it. He'd left it simple in the note even if he was hurt. You're always going be my brother was what he'd written. Even on his worst day he'd never want to completely lose Stiles.

He could have gone with Mason, but Lydia had offered. He had planned to wait on Theo if it was at school what Scott and he were doing. However, when he got outside he'd saw Scott and Theo leaving in Theo's truck. He wasn't sure what they were up to since Scott hadn't said. He'd only said he wanted some help since Stiles wanted to go see his dad first. He was hoping that Theo wasn't getting the third degree and Stiles had ended up meeting them. He felt a need to protect Theo from them even though he knew he could fend for his self.

Lydia had already left school after lunch, but she'd come back to take him home. He hadn't understood it, but the ride home had been nice. Lydia was smart that was for sure, but she didn't act like those ones that were a know it all. She had asked him if he was okay after that morning. He hadn't wanted to talk about it at first, but he needed to understand why Stiles wouldn't stop. He had known him for a while, they were practically brothers, and he had been able to turn to Stiles with anything.

Now, he was scared to even go near him, which hurt. There were so many things he could use Stiles to talk about right now. He could really use him to bounce ideas off of him about the noise from Theo's phone. Then there was why he was so obsessed with Theo. Lydia had given him the best answer she could on the why with Stiles being so obsessive. He had already known that when Stiles got something in his head he couldn't let it go. He had to see it out even if it ended badly just to protect the ones he loved.

Lydia told him that it wasn't going to change over night. Theo had saved her from bleeding out, which was one reason she was giving him a chance. She had told him she went with what she felt about someone. Everyone told her that Aiden had been bad news, but she'd found something inside of his heart that was worth something. He had not only seen the slight trace of pain in her eyes, but he'd heard the way her heart had skipped. It was clear the werewolf he'd never met had meant a lot to her. She'd seemed sad talking about it so he hadn't stayed on the topic long. He didn't know what he'd do if Theo died like Aiden had. He'd sacrificed his self in order to save the others. It was a heroic death, but he could barely breathe thinking about watching Theo die.

He had asked about Aiden's brother though if she knew where he was at now. Lydia had gone back to smiling then when he'd asked about Ethan. She'd told him that Ethan was doing great right now in London. She had sent him there knowing that he could find a fresh start along with a friend. He'd laughed at the idea when she'd told him about Jackson, her ex-boyfriend being there too. She'd then showed him a picture of Ethan and Jackson lying together on the couch. Jackson had been sleeping with his head on Ethan's shoulder. The caption below it was about him sleeping the second they turned on the movie again. She'd mentioned that Ethan knew how to deal with Jackson's personality since Aiden had been the same way at times. They were perfect for each other and it had been clear from the picture alone they fit. She also thought it was better there for the both of them away from all the supernatural of Beacon Hills. They'd both been through hell in their lives to get to that point of finding the one.

He'd wished that people would see a picture of Theo and him one day and say just that. It had made him feel better when Lydia told him she thought they were adorable together. He knew that Mason and Hayden thought it, but his mom had said she had to meet him in person. She thought that Theo was cute with him. However, she needed to see him to tell him if they were a perfect fit. She couldn't tell from a photo, which he was thinking about having Theo over sometime in the coming week. He knew his mom would love Theo once she met him. She wanted to see him in person to make sure he wasn't hurting her baby. He loved his parents for looking out for him that way. He wasn't judged for what he wanted and that was the best thing he could have wanted.

 **~LT TL~**

He had done most of his homework by the time he got a text from Theo saying he was coming by before they had to leave. He was happy to get some time with Theo even if it was going to be short. He was hoping they had time for a quick make out session. He wanted to kiss Theo at least for a while. During lunch Theo had kept nuzzling his nose against his neck, but he hadn't kissed him. He'd known that Theo wanted to, he could feel it, but he had held back. He hadn't kissed him until they'd left the cafeteria away from the pack.

Mason and Hayden had been with them at the time. Mason had thought something was wrong with them, but he'd smiled knowing why Theo hadn't kissed him around the others. He'd told Mason they couldn't be better and Theo had wrapped his arms around him even tighter. He had felt completely safe in that moment like nothing bad was going to happen ever. He'd never let his self feel that way before outside of his mom and Mason before. Well, he'd felt it with Stiles, but that was broken at the moment. He still trusted Stiles with his life which would never change.

Hayden had at some point taken a picture because he'd heard it. It was probably when Theo had pulled him in close devouring his mouth in a heated kiss. He had told Hayden to send him the picture, but she'd grinned asking what picture. It had been nice the last fifteen minutes with just Theo and his two friends. He had ended up laughing at Mason who'd zoned out when he'd seen one of the guys walk passed. He thought the guy's name was Corey and he'd been dating Lucas who'd died the week before. However, he was lost in Theo for the most part so he wasn't paying a lot of attention. Theo kissing his neck while moving his hands elsewhere had been distracting him.

He had left some food for Patch in his room in case he showed up. He'd been surprised that his friend wasn't there. He had been hoping to talk to him while he was waiting for Theo to get back. He had wanted to vent over what had happened that morning too at school. He needed to get his frustration out before Theo showed up. He didn't want it to seem like he kept holding a grudge. It would make things worse with Theo and Stiles; he wanted them to be friends. They had been friends once and he was determined to get them back there even if was the death of him.

However, he'd noticed the laundry on his bed that his mom had taken up. They switched off weeks on who did the laundry so he figured Patch had left for the time being. He couldn't blame Patch for not wanting to be caught his mom would have freaked out. He hadn't told them and walking in the room with a wolf there. It would have scared him too if he wasn't a werewolf. He'd actually forgotten that night in the school before he'd roared at Patch. He had been running right behind Mason before he remembered he was a top predator too. He ended up with a friend so he was glad he had gotten his wits back.

He had told Theo to just come in the house because he had left the door open. He was thinking about what he could do quickly for food. There were three cans of different stuff on the counter for Theo to pick. Ravioli, Beefaroni or chili mac he didn't care that it was Chefboy R D. He had grown up loving the stuff and he just opened the top and ate out of the can. Mason always cringed when he ate straight from the can, but it was good that way. He hated the spaghetti heated up, but he was out of that right now. There were also leftovers from the night before, which he'd packed for lunch today. Theo had been smiling when he'd seen what he'd brought. He'd brought some for Theo too and while they'd all been talking about the night's task, he'd fed it to Theo. Theo had returned the favor and with every fork full Theo's free hand had moved under his shirt. It was out of sight of the others and it had felt wonderful. His parents had taken some with them to work after he'd told them that Theo helped him cook it. They'd been worried at first when he'd said what it was.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam heard Theo's truck pull up and he looked out the window with a smile glad he was finally there. He was going to maybe get Theo to eat then go up to his room. He wouldn't mind just snuggling up for fifteen minutes. Scott was supposed to text when they were meeting up since he had to drop his mom some dinner off. Liam turned around to go meet Theo, but he stopped dead in his tracks. There was the creepy looking guy standing there that he had seen at Sinema weeks before. It was one of the Dread Doctors, but he didn't see the other two. He knew there were three of them, but so far only one was in his kitchen. They creped him out because of the masks not able to see their faces.

He still remembered that night at the club when Brett and he had been fighting Lucas. Scott and Kira had shown up as well. It had been horrible and Brett had gotten hurt, but Mason had helped get Brett out of there when it was over. He'd tried not showing it then, but he was defiantly nervous with them around. One being in his kitchen was something he didn't want at all. Theo was outside in the truck, if he would get inside maybe he'd have a chance at fighting them. He kept thinking he should howl, but nothing was coming out. He couldn't even move, but that was all his mind was screaming for him to do. He needed to move, leave, get to Theo, but it was like he was paralyzed. He was starting to wonder if the doctor wasn't doing it his self, making sure he couldn't howl for help.

"There are consequences for every action," The Surgeon said looking at Liam. "There is only death for disobedience," he went on in his creepy voice.

"What the hell? You don't belong here so get the hell out of my house," Liam growled his fangs and claws coming out as his eyes turned too. He had fought against the invisible shield like that kept telling him not to yell for help. "Or I'll throw you out," he was not in the mood to deal with the doctor now.

He also didn't understand why the doctor was after him. The riddle made no sense. He really was hoping that Theo would come through the door at any moment to help him. He'd finally gotten his self out of his fear state shifting. He let out a low growl readying his self for a battle if he had to fight the guy. Fighting Lucas had been awful and the guy in front of him looked like he wasn't going to go down any easier.

"Disobediences means death," the Dread Doctor said again moving forward towards Liam. Liam moved, but he hadn't notice the one behind him appearing out of no where. "Death to you," he heard almost against his ear as he walked right into the doctor.

He turned, but it wasn't quick enough because he had been caught in a tight grip at the back of his neck. He elbowed the guy as hard as he could in the ribs. He didn't even flinch from the blow or the stomp of the foot he delivered. His head was slammed forward hitting his head against the kitchen cabinet he'd been on the day before with Theo tapping him. The doctor had turned them so fast that he'd almost lost his balance. He let out no sound because of the air that left his body at the blow to his head. He turned back around slashing out at the doctor with his claws. He missed by an inch with how thick the clothes the doctor had on.

He brought his leg up kicking the doctor with as much aim as he could. His face was bleeding and he was sure that his nose had cracked at the force of the blow. He swung out with his arm not wasting time to wipe his face. He wasn't able to hit the doctor with enough of a blow to do much of any damage to stop him. He brought his leg back up taking another swing and the doctor while the first one came towards him. He swung around bringing his arm up to deliver a punch, but the doctor with the cane struck him.

Liam let out a howl as the cane sliced along his stomach. He felt it go in deep burning like he had with the wolfsbane that time. He did his best to fight back, but it was two against one so it was an unfair fight. He was also injured and every time he moved he felt blood seeping from the wound. He got one good punch in and a kick to the second doctor before he was grabbed again. Liam let out a roar trying to get free, but it didn't happen. He was thrown against the kitchen island hitting his head hard for the second time. This time he felt something break, but he turned on his side holding his midsection putting his back to them.

He coughed spitting blood from his mouth. He tried catching his breath, but he heard the doctors getting close to him. He needed to move before they reached him. He tried getting through the small squeeze between of the kitchen island, but they grabbed his ankle yanking him back through. He kicked out doing his best to give some kind of blow that might get him free. He didn't know what the blue light coming from the second doctor was, but it couldn't be good. He scrambled trying to kick hard enough to get away, but there was no where to go. He had the hole that he'd tried squeezing through, but it wasn't going to be fast enough.

He felt the doctor's hand touch him as he tried to move but he was trapped against the counter. Liam felt his heart pounding in his chest like it was going to stop. He had a feeling he was going to die and Theo would be next. He just couldn't figure out why they kept saying death because of disobedience. He didn't know what they could want with him or why they claimed he was disobeying. Liam let a roar out at the pain continuing to go through his body.

He wanted to kick his feet out, but the electricity going through his body was stopping any body function besides the shaking. He felt his breath slowly being sucked away until the roar died out. He went completely limp on the floor turning his head towards the door. The last thing that he saw before he felt his heart stop was Theo in the doorway completely shifted. He hadn't seen Theo shifted fully since the first night he'd saw him. He thought he looked wonderful at the moment. It was probably the thought of knowing that in that moment someone had heard him. He tried saying something to let Theo know he was thankful he came even if it was too late.

However, it was useless because the electricity going through his body paralyzed him after the third shock. He felt his self convulsing on the floor, but he couldn't talk or howl anymore. Then his heart just stopped. He was glad he got to see Theo one last time before it happened. He'd wanted so much more with Theo, but it wasn't going to happen. He didn't want Theo blamed for any of this, but it was too late. He wanted to tell his parents that he loved them again, to make up with Stiles so badly even if Stiles wasn't ever going to like Theo. He wanted Theo to know that he was falling in love with him. He hoped that maybe Theo would take care of Patch for him. He didn't even want to think of how heart broken they were all going to be.

His eyes had locked on Theo's letting a single tear out hoping Theo was going to be okay. His head shifted, but his eyes never closed. He was lying on the floor dead with the doctors standing over him. If they didn't have their head gear on he would have seen them smiling. The unseen smile directed right at Theo who let out a roar that shook the windows. He heard Liam's heart stop beating.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo launched his self at the doctor that had the electrical powers in his hand. "Start his heart back NOW." He yelled as the doctor tried striking him with his free hand. He wasn't going to give up. He had fucking told them that Liam was off limits and to never fucking touch him again. Instead of listening they had just killed Liam, but he had a couple of minutes to get Liam breathing again Electricity could shock him back or he could do CPR, which ever he was going to get Liam back. He brought his fist up hitting it against the doctor's chest. He tried inflicted some kind of damage, but the suit protected the bastard. He was furious and he wasn't going to give up until Liam was alive again. He knew he had at least a minute or two until Liam was dead. Liam wasn't dying because he had fallen for him.

"You are becoming disobedient, Theo. We told you what was going to happen if you didn't do what we told you. We want the whole pack dead, but if you do as we said and kill the True Alpha then your little pet can live," the Surgeon said taking hold of Theo's wrist and twisting causing him pain. He twisted as hard as he could knowing how much pressure to use to break Theo's wrist in half. If he wanted to he could rip it off completely.

Theo refused to yell out as he felt his wrist break not wanting them to win. The Surgeon got in his face yanking it up so they were only an inch apart. He was going to make Theo choose who he was going to save Liam or Scott. He moved his cane up Theo's side sinking it in causing as much pain as he could. He watched not happy at all that Theo wasn't yelling in pain. He could tell that Theo was holding it back though. He dug the cane in deeper before starting to pull it up slicing into his side even more. The Pathologist brought his hand to Theo's chest shocking him with as much voltage as he could put into his hand.

"PICK, he only has another minute before he dies for good." The Surgeon yelled. "Who's it going to be Theo? Your former childhood friend or this pet of yours? You are never going to have a happy ending. You belong to us and in the end we'll kill you before you get to be happy," He hissed pulling the cane free slightly only to shove it all the way back in.

"LIAM," Theo shouted because he wasn't going to let Liam die. He didn't know if there would be a way around letting the others live, but he would try. He would try for Liam's sake not to kill the others, but if it came down to Liam's life or theirs then he'd go for the first option every time. "Please revive him," he felt like hell for having to beg them to bring Liam back.

He hadn't begged for anything in years, besides with Liam. He could take pain just fine after all of these years when it came to physical pain. However, he felt so much pain right now coming from his chest. It wasn't from being shocked or stabbed; it was from knowing that Liam only had a minute left.

"You will do what we tell you from now on. If we need you then you will come to us at any time. We won't hesitate to rip your pet's heart out if you disobey again," the Pathologist said before he shocked Liam with a high voltage starting Liam's heart again. "He will heal, maybe." He added before turning his hand to Theo again.

The cane doctor let go and electric doctor shoved his hand against Theo's chest. He shocked Theo dialing up the current until Theo was howling in pain. Theo felt his body go limp he hit the floor from the amount of current going into him. He tried to get free, but the Surgeon sliced down his back and across it multiple times. He was determined to stay wake, but the Pathologist shocked him over and over. The Geneticist was standing off to the side watching them enjoying Theo screaming. It had been a while since they had delivered so much pain that Theo made a sound.

Theo couldn't move besides falling over on his side with his body shaking as if he was having a seizer. He had been trying to be accepted into Scott's pack knowing if he could then he might have protection. It was what he had come up with during class today and he'd asked Scott today what chance did he have. Scott had told him that he wasn't going to ban him from helping them. They could use the help, but it was going to take time to be in the pack. It went back to the whole trust is earned crap. He didn't know if he could still do that with the doctors threatening to kill Liam if he didn't.

The doctors had come after Liam promising death if he didn't do what they wanted. He'd do anything to protect Liam no matter what the price was. Everyone else wasn't going to matter if Liam was dead. The Surgeon took hold of Theo lifting him up before they disappeared with him. He didn't know what they had planned for him, but it wasn't going to be good. It wasn't going to be a simple shock treatment either.

His back was already sliced open from the cane burning with the stuff they laced it with. It turned into a sword like weapon when he opened it up, which he'd done. It had been a long time since he was scared of anything, but right now he was. He didn't even know if Liam was alive, the Pathologist could have killed him instead. He passed out hoping that Liam was alive. He had heard what they had said about Liam healing, it was a maybe. Liam had to be okay or he wouldn't care if he died.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: I'm sorry to leave you all with this, but if nothing major hits I try to finish editing the next chapter. I have to do a major edit to it since I'm still on chapters that were hand written. Hope you enjoyed this and thanks in advance for reviews and kudos.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: The hurricane wasn't as bad as they claimed it was going to be where I live. We barely got what the other states got. I worked on this and another two stories while I was waiting and hoping we didn't lose power. Thanks for all thoughts of nothing bad they helped.**

 **CN: Scott and Stiles find Liam barely conscious after what the doctors did to him. While the others look for Theo, Stiles stays with Liam.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Two minutes was what it took for Scott to get to Liam's house by running through the woods as fast as he could. If it hadn't been for the two deers that he'd about ran into getting across the woods to start with he would have made it in under that. He had not only heard Liam howling and roaring, but he'd felt something wrong. He hadn't known what it was, but he knew it wasn't good. He had felt it in his heart and even deeper than that. It felt like his soul was being ripped out and he couldn't breathe. After the pain had stopped it felt like Liam wasn't even alive.

He had felt that pain before, Allison's death, even Aiden dying. He had felt their deaths so he knew that something bad was wrong with Liam. He hadn't thought he'd just let his wolf abilities guide him to Liam's side as fast as he could get there. He wasn't about to lose Liam to whatever was going on. Theo had said something was wrong, but he hadn't needed to hear the words to know. He'd felt it right before Theo had picked up, he hadn't even gotten but two words out. Theo had dropped the phone after that because he'd heard motion, but the phone was still on. He'd finally hung up his self when he heard Theo let out a roar. That was less than a couple seconds from the phone dropped.

He still couldn't believe that had been two minutes ago though. Right now he was desperately trying to find a pulse on Liam. It was going in and out as if his heart wasn't sure if it wanted to keep beating or just stop. He knew how to do CPR, but Liam was breathing so he didn't think he needed it. There was blood all over the floor and kitchen in general for that fact. Most of it was Liam's, but there was a trace of what he thought was Theo's blood too. He had yelled out for Theo twice, but he wasn't around.

He only had two thoughts in his mind for that. Theo was after the person who did this, which he didn't think he'd leave Liam though. The other was that Theo had been taken by the person that did this. The only ones he knew were around that he knew of were the guys in masks. Every time they came around he had this sense of dread. He had it right now at a full blown level cleaning some of the blood from Liam. It was mostly stopped, but some of it was trickling down his face onto his neck.

He was keeping one hand on Liam's neck to make sure his heart didn't stop beating. He had let out a howl hoping the rest of the pack would come. He couldn't focus on calling anyone or texting, he had to concentrate on Liam staying alive. He didn't know what had happened, but whatever troubles they were all having they had to stop fighting. They let their guards down with their personal issues again and this happened. Liam could have died; Theo could possibly be somewhere dying all because they had been fighting over who they could trust.

By bickering they had let their guards down on who should be protected. They didn't know what those creepy guys were after. They were after teenagers like Tracy, Lucas and the one that was killed the night before. It was getting serious yet again and he couldn't lose another person. He had talked to Theo in private after school away from the others. He wanted Theo to know that even if things were rocky right now he trusted him with Liam. The way Liam was around Theo had given him enough to tell Theo that.

He knew that Stiles meant well, but if Liam was happy then he didn't care about who Liam was with. He'd also asked Theo if he was okay settling back into Beacon Hills. He'd realized that in all the crap going on he hadn't even talked to Theo. Theo had asked to be a helper to them without being in the pack. He was starting to think he might do a probation entrance to the pack. He'd done it with Ethan and Aiden, but it had gotten official fast with them. They had become pack and friends to him.

He felt Liam's heart beat skip again and then there was nothing. He let out a frustrated growl before he started doing the only thing he knew to do. He started CPR hoping that Liam wasn't going to die. He refused to lose Liam and it had nothing to do with pack. They were friends and family first. Liam didn't deserve to die because they had all been so wrapped up in things yet again. He hadn't thought those psychos would come after his pack personally. He'd been wrong yet again and he was tired of being wrong.

 **~LT TL~**

Stiles was pretty sure he'd broken all the speed laws and even more traffic laws trying to get to Liam's. He'd heard Scott let out a howl that he knew was his best friend. He hadn't known where it was coming from until Malia texted him. He'd picked her up and they had taken off towards Liam's. He wasn't sure what had gone wrong, but the howl that Scott let out he'd heard too many times. It was a mix between a battle howl and a howl of pain, which meant someone, was hurt or worse.

He took off out of the Jeep almost killing his self before he took his seat belt off. He managed to get in the house using the kitchen door since it was closer. He knew Liam's house like the back of his hand. Liam knew his house too, but the last thing he expected to see was Scott on the floor beside Liam doing CPR. The kitchen was a disaster zone with blood and broken objects too. Liam was lying on the floor with his face looking like he'd gone a few rounds with a brick wall or worse.

Stiles got to Scott and Liam a little quicker than he'd meant to by sliding in some of the blood he had tried to avoid. Scott was growling yelling at Liam to just breathe, which scared him. He hadn't thought he was going to find a scene like this when he got here. Maybe something had been going on and Scott had busted Theo finally on something. Liam lying on the floor motionless was not anything he ever thought of. This was not what he wanted to see, his brother and friend lying here broken.

He wiped some of the blood away that Scott had missed being careful not to do any more damage to the open wounds. He was furious that Liam didn't want to listen about Theo being bad news. However, he didn't want his little brother dying on him. It was what Liam was to him, a little brother, another friend, and family. He had never meant for Liam to get so angry that he'd explode like he had. He didn't want him near Theo though and right now this proved even more that Theo was bad news. Theo wasn't even around to help Liam and he'd sworn he'd take care of him to Scott.

 **~LT TL~**

Scott hadn't given up until he heard Liam take a deep breath, but Liam didn't open his eyes at first. It took another couple of seconds before that happened, but only one would open. Liam's left eye was swollen shut at the moment with his healing being slow at the moment. He had died so it was going to take a little for it to come back. His other senses were working so he knew that Stiles and Scott were there. He knew there was a third person, but his nose was broken so he didn't know who it was.

"Theo? Theo?" Liam finally said trying to sit up, but Scott and Stiles both pushed him down. "You don't understand, I have to see Theo," Liam pleaded trying to get up again with no hope because they were stronger than he was. He was desperate knowing that he had to find Theo since they had done this to him. There was no telling what they'd done to Theo.

"Theo's not here," Scott said wishing he had better news for Liam. He could sense how distressed Liam was. It went up twice as much when he said Theo wasn't there.

"Find him, please, even if you hate him. You have to find Theo before they hurt him. They don't want us messing with what they're doing, Scott. They have to know we're trying to stop them so they did this." Liam said not sure what else was behind those evil guys attacking them. He'd just been standing in his kitchen. He hadn't even done anything to provoke them personally as far as he knew.

"We'll get you cleaned up while Malia goes to look around for Theo. He might be out looking for them." Scott said not wanting to make Liam worry.

It did make sense though that they did this. They were taking teenagers and changing them, they could have come after Liam to get to him. Theo showed up and got in the way so they took him instead, he was hoping that they might have left Theo outside somewhere. The scent that they gave off vanished right here in the kitchen. Theo's scent was no where to be found either besides outside. He'd seen Theo's truck though with the door still open where he'd probably taken off to help Liam.

"NO, find Theo, he's the only thing that matters right now." Liam groaned bringing his hand up to his side. "Find Theo please, tell Mason to find Patch, he can find Theo if you can't." he added closing his eyes in pain. He couldn't wait til he healed more so he could go looking for Theo his self.

"Who's Patch?" Stiles asked trying to get Liam to answer since they had no idea who Patch was. However, Liam had fallen asleep before he could give them an answer. He looked up at Scott for an answer because he had no idea who Patch was.

"Don't look at me, he doesn't talk to me like he does you," Scott said giving Stiles a shrug. He could tell that Stiles had no clue either which meant Liam wasn't telling them some things. "We clean Liam up and then call Mason; he did say he'd know." Scott said before picking Liam up carefully.

Stiles watched Scott go upstairs with Liam. He looked so young right now in Scott's arms bruised and beat up. The fact that Liam had almost died struck even harder. Whatever was going around them it was getting too close to home. They needed to find more information out before it was too late. He was going to have to ask Lydia about getting a hold of Ethan if she could. He didn't trust Theo and he would be damned if he lost Liam because he let his guard down again. Scott had told him to back off that Theo could watch out for Liam. Liam hadn't been taken care of at all.

 **~LT TL~**

It was almost two hours before Liam woke back up finding his self in his bedroom this time. He blinked his eyes open letting out a groan reaching over to the side. He felt pain go through his body and stopped. A second later he felt two arms around him and the first thing he thought was Theo. He could tell the difference, but he still thought it was Theo. He thought he might have gotten hurt so he leaned into the embrace with a sigh. His nose hadn't healed completely yet so he couldn't tell the difference either in scents.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me," Liam whispered tightening his arms as best he could around who he thought was Theo. "I thought they were going kill you too," he added not wanting to let go. "You're the best boyfriend ever," he couldn't be happier to be holding onto Theo. He'd been so scared that Theo was going to die. He'd wanted to say so many things to him, but it had been over.

"Liam, you're hugging me too tight," Stiles said hoping that Liam would let up on his hold.

He was glad that he was awake, but he needed air too. Liam always forgot his strength even now when he was hurt he had a death grip. He had stayed with Liam telling Scott and Malia to go look for Theo. He wouldn't have been much help at all without a supernatural ability of good smell. He also didn't want to leave Liam alone when he woke up. Those psycho paths could come back to hurt Liam. He wasn't even sure that Theo was really missing like the other's thought. He could have been in on it and was off somewhere laughing at how stupid they'd all been.

Mason was out looking for Patch, who turned out to be Liam's semi-but-not-pet-pet-wolf. He hadn't even known that Liam had been thinking about getting a pet again. They'd talked about it once sharing an animal because Liam had wanted one, but they decided not to. All the supernatural things going on the pet might get killed. They didn't want their furry friend dying like that, but Liam had a wolf now, which was different apparently. He didn't even know when Liam had gotten it. It hurt that he'd been left out of that important moment of Liam's life.

 **~LT TL~**

"Stiles?" Liam asked pulling back seeing that it was Stiles he was about to squeeze in half. "I'm sorry," he added looking down not saying who he thought Stiles had been.

He didn't want to start anything right now to hurt Stiles' feelings. He had been hoping that he'd still care enough to show up if he didn't die. He just needed to see Theo and know he was okay too. In the moments of almost dying he'd wanted another chance with Stiles. He wanted his brother to love him still. He wanted Stiles to know he still loved him even if they couldn't agree about Theo. He wanted to tell Stiles so many things even the stuff that Stiles always declared TMI. Besides Theo, Stiles was the only one that knew he'd had sex with Mason. Stiles had offered to go to Jungle or Sinema with him if he ever needed a wingman. They had gone once to Jungle and he'd met Stiles' friends. He'd loved them and it had been fun hanging out with Stiles and them. It was like Stiles was different in some ways around them.

"It's okay, I should be used to all of you squeezing me to death by now," Stiles said giving Liam a smile.

He couldn't be happier that Liam was awake now. He had been worried and when he got worried he felt helpless if he couldn't do anything. However, he had done something for the last two hours. He had cleaned Liam's kitchen up so that it didn't look like prom night with Carrie now. He had been scared that Liam wasn't going to wake up even though he could see some of the minor wounds healing. He had showered afterwards, but he'd taken a few minutes to let the water hide his tears. He'd lost it in the shower feeling like he'd already lost Liam even though he was safe in his room.

The way Liam had looked when he came in the kitchen had been a kick to the gut. He hadn't thought that anything would happen to Liam. He knew werewolves could die, he'd seen Aiden die. There was also others during the benefactor deal the year before and most of the alpha pack. He knew that humans went too, but he didn't want to ever see Liam lying on the floor like he had been again. It had shaken him to the core seeing one of his closest friends like that. Those two minutes he'd given his self in the shower had been ten at least. It hadn't been just the pain of Liam almost dying, but how far their closeness had become to almost strangers.

He had told Scott before he'd left to go look for Theo that he blamed him. All of this was Theo's fault and he didn't know how to protect someone. Scott had looked over at Liam then back at him before he'd left. He knew that Liam had heard him, but he hadn't cared then. He'd been angry over what happened. Liam knew that he still had a part of him that still knew what it felt like when he'd been possessed. He had told Liam how he felt, he'd told him some things even more than he'd confessed to Malia. Liam promised that he'd never let him go down that road of wanting that.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam looked at Stiles wanting to ask if Theo had been found, but he hadn't missed what Stiles had said earlier. He thought Theo was to blame for this somehow. If Theo hadn't been around then he wouldn't have had the bad luck. He debated with his self for a moment or two before he held onto Stiles a little longer, but less of a death grip. He figured that Stiles wouldn't be here right now if Theo was here. It was how he figured out that Theo wasn't back yet. He wanted to say so many things right now and take back even more. He wanted to tell Stiles that he'd been dead and Theo saved him, but he was scared it would just start an argument. He didn't want to be alone right now because he was scared, he'd died.

He was trying not to let on even if Stiles couldn't sense his emotions by smell, Stiles wasn't stupid. They stayed around each other enough to know if something was wrong. Stiles was damn good at reading body language and people in general. He knew if Stiles ever became a cop like his dad then he'd make the case every time. Stiles had a guilty pleasure of playing games like Clue, who done its and any other game with a mystery to solve. They had played many of them online too. Once he'd gone with Stiles to a live action who done it in another county over the summer. It had been a lot of fun for the week to just get away and be normal teenagers.

Stiles had solved the mystery in three days and they'd had four more days to just watch the other teams. It had been fun because the Police Chief there had let them be apart of another game that was going on too. The younger kids were having a treasure hunt during the same week. They got to help them out if they got stuck. They had also ended up having to rescue one girl who slid down an embankment.

Thinking of that and now with the fact that he'd died on top of Theo missing it was almost too much. Liam wanted to curl up in a ball and just cry or howl, either one would work. His mind made the decision for him though choking back a sob. He hadn't been this scared since Scott had turned him and he hadn't thought he could control it. He'd let Stiles in the most of all since he'd just came up to him and said it was okay. He hadn't duct taped him in a bathtub even if Stiles had helped Scott afterwards it wasn't the same. He trusted Scott with his life, but Stiles he had a bond with. When life got to the worst moment if he couldn't turn to Mason or his parents he'd go to Stiles. He didn't think he could now though and it hurt even more. This was the worst moment he'd had in so long. He just wanted to let everything out, but it was no use trying probably.

"Liam, are you okay?" Stiles asked when he felt Liam's entire body shaking.

He'd thought he was going to let go, but he held on tighter, but not bone crushing tight. Liam hadn't hugged him at all in almost a month. The night that he'd told Liam that he could tell Mason about everything was one of the two last ones. Liam had been happy, but it was after that too. The morning after he'd told Mason if he remembered right. They hadn't really hung out either since that day in the store. Besides the night they'd stalked Theo it was the most fun they'd had together since before school started. He wasn't really counting the store that day because it was like a pause from the drama.

"No, I'm losing my brother, Theo's missing and I was attacked for no reason." Liam replied not wanting to let go of Stiles. "Did you find Patch?" He went with that question figuring that Patch would be a lot safer.

Stiles let out a sigh letting Liam continue hugging him. He held onto Liam too rubbing his back. "No, Mason and Hayden are looking for him right now. Scott and Malia are looking for Theo. I stayed here with you and cleaned up the kitchen," he told Liam trying to think of something they could talk about for the moment without getting into an argument.

Scott promised to howl when they found Theo, which they hadn't done in the last two hours. It was starting to worry him even if he did think something was wrong with Theo, he didn't think he should die. Stay far away from all of them yes, Liam especially, but not die. He hadn't missed what Liam said about losing his brother. He knew he'd meant him and it was killing him to know Liam thought that.

He wasn't about to let Liam and his bond just vanish even if he hated Theo. It felt like he had just come out of nowhere and taken not only Liam, but the others too. Theo wasn't about to fool him into letting his guard down to trust him. He wanted to go back to the way it had been before people started dying all around them.

"I promise you here and now you are not going to lose me, Liam." Stiles said giving Liam the tightest hug he dared.

He knew that Liam was affectionate and being a werewolf on top of that made him that much more. He was glad that Liam hadn't left the pack when Scott had given him the chance. He enjoyed having a little brother around to teach things to and share stuff with. Scott would get bored at the murder mystery things he loved. Liam loved going to them and doing things like that in general. Liam went with him most of the time if the pack split up if Lydia or Malia wasn't with him.

"I feel like I already lost you the second I started dating Theo." Liam said back closing his eyes hoping that it would keep the tears away.

It was how he felt since Stiles had never said anything about the note he'd left for him. He'd hoped he would get a text message or a phone call, but nothing had come. It was a feeling inside of his stomach that things were just going to get worse. Stiles promising him that they were okay only went so far if they couldn't stop coming to blows over Theo. Right now he felt safe knowing that he was alive and the others were out looking. Even if Theo wasn't liked by Stiles, the others were looking.

"I remember Theo, Liam. I know that it is not the same best friend I had when we were little. He promised me he'd call when they moved. He never did, didn't write either, Theo would have done that. We were close like us. me, and Scott were his brothers. Something is wrong and I'm sorry if you don't understand what I see. I can't stop until I find out what happened to him," Stiles knew it wasn't what Liam wanted, but it was the only thing he could give him for an answer. "He's nothing like Theo even if he did get turned," Stiles added.

He was never going to see eye to eye with Liam on this no matter what was said. Theo was different and the facts were there. Even if he had gotten turned into a werewolf other things shouldn't have changed. Scott hadn't changed like he could see Theo had. He couldn't even put his finger on it yet. He hadn't remembered Theo until he'd shown up at the school, but once he did he'd remembered some things. Other things were foggy, but he was trying to remember them. It was like his mind wasn't ready to see them and they were behind a curtain. If he could only get to them he could figure out what was different about his former friend, brother.

"People change, Theo changed and he's wonderful to me. He could have left me in that kitchen, but he walked in trying to help me. If he was evil he wouldn't have done that." Liam said before he pulled back. "I have to go find my boyfriend, I'm healed enough," he stated even if he was still in pain. He couldn't just keep sitting there or he was going to get upset yet again. "I was dead, I felt it and the only thing I wanted when I was dying was to see you all again. I wanted to know that I'd never let you down even if I'm furious with you. I guess the note meant nothing, but even if you hate me for being with Theo. I'll never stop being your brother," Liam got out before taking a breath looking at Stiles. "Even if you don't want me around."

"Liam." Stiles called out getting off the bed going after Liam. He couldn't believe that Liam thought he didn't want him around. He also couldn't believe that Liam was moving so quick injured. He really hated werewolf speed compared to his. "Wait on me, we have to talk, what note?" He hadn't gotten a note from Liam. The second school was out he'd went to the Jeep and left. He hadn't checked his books or his bag and he hadn't bothered going to his locker all day.

"The one that said no matter what I'll always be your brother. I was hoping that I still could count on you too. I guess blaming Theo for this is my answer. I'm sorry he never wrote or called you back. I'm sorry that you hate him and want to blame him for everything. The only thing I want is to see my boyfriend alive because they killed me. I felt my heart stop and I know for damn sure it didn't start by itself again. Theo saved me and now I'm going to go save him." He didn't have the energy to say anything else so he left. He was still hoping that he wasn't going to have the rest of his heart shattered tonight.

Stiles grabbed hold of Liam's wrist before he got out of the door to the room. There was no way he was letting Liam walk out of the house alone. He knew that Liam could easily remove his hand if he wanted to, but he could see hurt instead of anger. He sighed knowing that he was hurting Liam. He also was shocked that Liam said killed, he'd known that Scott had been doing CPR. However, he hadn't thought that Liam had already died once.

"Until we find Theo I'll stop hating on him," Stiles said knowing that afterwards he couldn't promise Liam he'd back off. The fact that Liam had died made this even more of something he didn't think would have happened if Liam wasn't near Theo. "But I do not want to know anything about your sex life. That would be too much for me to handle." he added.

"We haven't had full blown sex, we've only tapped, sucked, blown, and fuck can he kiss. If you didn't hate on him so much I'd suggest a three some when we started fucking. He'd make even you convert he can suck your brains out your dick and ass." Liam replied giving Stiles a smile. "Now I'll tell you what he looks like wet and covered in my cum," he couldn't help but smile.

"I will let Scott knock you out if you dare tell me that," Stiles groaned wishing he hadn't said a word.

"If I only have until we find Theo for you not to hate him; there is a lot I have to cover." Liam replied. He smiled, but he also let Stiles support him a little. His ribs were still hurting like nobodies business when he moved. The all out sobs he'd let out had about killed him making him hurt even more.

"I take it back, there is no truths," Stiles declared, but Liam wasn't listening.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: I wanted a chapter with Stiles and Liam so I hope that this worked. Thanks in advanced for the reviews and kudos. The next chapter has Theo found and I'll try and get that up soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: Time passes a little slower in this story than on the show since it always seems like the story keeps going from one ep to another all in one night or day at times.**

 **CN: Mason and Hayden find Theo in a place that is all too familiar to Theo from the past. What he went through puts a few things into perspective even if it's hard to admit.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Mason and Hayden were looking all over the woods calling out Patch and Theo's names. She had been trying to use her newly enhanced scene of smell for help. Hayden knew that Mason and Liam knew that something was up with her too. The others didn't know that she had vanishing wounds, her hearing had become enhanced or the other supernatural abilities she had gained. She wasn't sure what she was besides having glowing eyes, fangs and claws. She'd told them that day at lunch and they were all keeping it to their selves. It was scary, but she knew she could trust her friends.

Mason had asked for her help and she wasn't going to say no. Theo needed to be found before the ones that took him could do anything. Liam had almost died from what happened in a few minutes. There was no telling what they could to do to Theo in two hours. She liked watching horror movies for the fun of it so her brain was working over time right now in things that could be happening to Theo.

Mason let out a sigh looking around feeling like they'd been searching the same area for the last two hours. He didn't understand why he couldn't at least find Patch. He had searched where Liam told him that he'd met Patch in the woods. He had expanded the search with Hayden going farther into the woods after that. They were the same area that Liam, Brett and he had searched the week before looking for the grave that Tracy came out of. Mason was about to go farther when Hayden grabbed hold of him pulling him down in a hurry.

Hayden covered Mason's mouth with one hand and pointed over to the creek in front of them. One of the three guys that Mason had described to her had just appeared on the bridge over the creek. He wasn't empty handed though, he was holding onto a limp body. She made sure that Mason didn't say anything by keeping her hand over his mouth. However she was watching the creepy guy as he just dropped the body into the water below. She felt Mason's heart skipping when the guy turned his head to look at them. Her heart was racing at the moment hoping that if that was Theo he'd just dropped he wasn't dead.

The Surgeon turned looking at Hayden and Mason knowing that they were there. He couldn't be seen smiling by them, but under his mask he was. He'd left a message on Theo that couldn't be covered up easily. He was tired of the pack messing with the plans he had on top of what Theo was doing with Liam. Theo was theirs and he was making it clear with what he'd done. He had hoped it was going to take longer for Theo to be found, but it would have to do.

Theo hadn't been a willing hostage at all either. He'd tried fighting them, but there had been no use. Once he'd had Theo strapped to the lab table he hadn't been able to move and he'd given him a lesson in what didn't feel good. They'd taunted him too letting him know just how close an eye he'd been keeping on him around Liam. He'd asked Theo who felt better Liam or him before he'd carved Ours across Theo's chest. He'd wanted Theo to remember the pain when Liam touched him again. It might stick in his head longer this time, but he had gotten bored deciding the pack could find Theo.

They would have so many questions and Theo was going to have to come up with ideas to answer or hide out. It would take a good day for the word to heal and they knew Theo couldn't stay away from Liam that long. He'd thought about detaching a part of Theo, but he couldn't be that rash. He wanted Theo obedient to them and if he did that then Theo would give everything away. They had already turned Hayden, but he was waiting til the perfect moment to take her again. He had the perfect plan when it came to how he was going to deal his final card before the super moon.

Liam's life meant a lot to Theo, he could already feel the sickness getting into Theo's heart. He despised the love that was starting to grow there. He had tried getting it out, but it was the one thing he couldn't carve out. He'd tried shocking it out Theo, but he'd seen the smile on Theo's face. He was going to have more than one life on the line in order to save Liam. Theo had made friends, which was not acceptable so it was their lives plus Scott's to free Liam from death.

He'd also decided to give Theo some of the kanima venom from Tracy that they had stashed before she'd died. He'd paralyzed Theo before he'd dropped him in the creek so he would either float or sink. He went for poetic too dropping Theo in the same creek that his sister Tara had fallen into. He had thought about holding Theo under until he drown before bringing him back, but he had already done a lot of damage to Theo. He needed to heal before they did anything else when Theo decided to misbehave again, which he knew he would. Theo had sworn he wouldn't stay away from Liam. If he couldn't get his perfect monster puppet back then he'd kill Theo too. Just because Theo was their first success before didn't mean he would keep him around. He was already working on the end game. He knew the perfect person for it too and he was looking right at them.

 **~LT TL~**

The moment that the doctor vanished Hayden got up from the ground and took off towards the water. She wasn't sure if their search for Theo was over or if the guy had just dropped another dead body for them. She hadn't been there when they had been found, but it still sucked hearing about them. She didn't like the fact that Liam had been called out on not showing for a reason one had died either. She was hoping that they could save the person so no one else died.

Mason took off behind Hayden glad that she had seen the psychotic guy before he'd just walked towards him. He followed Hayden down the embankment into the cold water helping her flip the body over. He was only thinking of one person it might be and he wasn't wrong at all. Theo was the one that had been thrown off the bridge into the water. He had felt cold run down his spine thinking about his friend might be dead. He'd wanted to take off the second he'd seen Theo fall, but Hayden kept him rational about it. He was human and the one that hurt Liam and Theo was anything but.

Hayden pulled on her strength that she mostly kept at bay getting Theo from the water. She was stronger than Mason was, but she hadn't worked on tapping into her abilities completely. They were still new, but she managed to get Theo halfway out of the water. She checked for a pulse finding the faintest ones. He was alive thankfully, but his heart was racing and his body was a mix of blood and wounds trying to heal. The thing that got her attention the most was the word Ours engraved across Theo's chest above his heart.

"You think they are sending us a message with the bodies now?" Mason asked not sure what Ours meant. "Like if they drop off more then this will be understood?"

"I don't know, but we need to tell Liam before the others find out." Hayden said not sure how they could cover it up.

Ours was pretty large, but it wouldn't be understood until they talked to Theo who was unconscious. He could probably tell them what happened, but until then it was better if no one knew. Stiles was already blaming Theo for what happened to Liam and all the other things even more. The last thing they needed was for Theo to get hurt before he woke up with some kind of answers. If he had on a shirt they could cover it up maybe, but he didn't have one on. He probably had before, but the psycho paths had taken it off to torture him. His jeans were still on so she wasn't worried about any other kinds of torture.

"What are you going to do? There is no way of covering it up the way it's healing slowly like that it might heal with the words there." Mason said.

"Then I use these to erase it," Hayden supplied before her claws came out. "We cannot let them keep hurting Liam by blaming Theo for stuff. Theo hasn't done anything but be nice to us and Liam. I can't feel anything bad when I'm around him. He keeps getting Liam to stay in control when he's ready to snap. The way I see it Theo went after those guys that are killing the other teens. They might have dumped him thinking he was going to die. Do you want this on him for Stiles to have one more thing to condemn Theo for?" Hayden asked knowing that Mason felt like she did. Theo wasn't the problem he was the best thing that could have happened to Liam.

"Just hurry before he wakes up and feels you doing it," Mason replied knowing that Hayden was right. They would have to tell Liam, but the others didn't need to know right now.

It was going to be one more thing added onto the other things he had been told. However, it was one of those things that you had to take lying over one to help someone else from getting hurt. Theo wasn't trying to take Liam from them like was claimed. If anything, Theo wanted to be in the pack; yet he was waiting for approval. He would have already said Theo could be in the pack by now. He was thinking about telling Theo he was in with the three of them. Hell, in a year the others were leaving it would be only them. Theo deserved in the pack and if the others wouldn't agree then he'd talk to Liam and Hayden about the four of them having one. Theo had been tortured and he knew Theo wouldn't give up anything on them. He was in, in his book.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo was trying to will his eyes to open when he felt the doctor starting his torture up again. However, when his eyes did open up it wasn't the surgeon there it was Hayden and Mason. He had defiantly felt whatever Hayden had done because his first instincts had kicked in and he'd let out a howl of pain. He wasn't numb from the pain anymore and he wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. He was starting to think the doctors were playing a trick on him like they had done before. He'd held back from letting any sounds out for so long. He'd counted until he couldn't think anymore. He knew it was over an hour that they had held him. He had refused to give them what they wanted.

"I'm sorry, I had to get it off of you," Hayden explained before looking up to make sure no one had gotten to them yet. "I don't got much time the others probably heard you howling so just listen." She let out a sigh before she told Theo what she'd done. It wasn't going to help hide it from him since he might know what was done.

"Do you know why they took you? Why the hell they would carve that onto you?" Mason asked once Hayden had finished. He'd been holding Theo's hand since Hayden had gotten him out of the water. It had hurt a little when Theo had squeezed a little too tight, but he was in pain. "I mean your Liam's I know and I won't go there, but you're hot and it's not fair they tried to destroy your body."

"Mason," Hayden glared hitting his shoulder. She did think that Theo was hot, but it wasn't the place or time for it. "Do you know why?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I just need to get to Liam and my legs don't want to work right now." Theo said hoping that it would give him more time to think of something. He'd tried coming up with something when he'd been being tortured, but all he got was mind numbing pain. "Thanks for covering it up. I'll explain later." He added looking between Mason and Hayden best he could. His legs weren't the only thing not wanting to work right yet.

"Okay, from the way you look right now I wouldn't want to be talking either if I'd been tortured." Mason said taking in more of the wounds on Theo's body.

The psychotic guys had done a number on Theo. It didn't seem right that anyone could keep saying Theo was the bad guy. They had left him here to die after torturing him. If Theo was on their side then why would he look like this? He was pretty sure that Theo would heal once he had whatever was in his system he was given was gone. However, he was going to be happier when Theo did talk about what happened. He didn't really want to know, but if they were going after teenagers and doing this now; anyone could be next.

He wished that he could take Theo's pain away, but he was only human. Hayden didn't know how to do that or if she could. They sat with Theo keeping him company hoping that the stuff was going to wear off soon. Hayden on one side of Theo and Mason on the other like a protective barrier in case someone besides the pack showed up. Hayden kept trying to trigger something to take the pain away. She could feel Theo's pain and his heart was still beating faster than it probably should.

"We have your back, Theo," Hayden said putting her hand in Theo's left one. Mason was still holding onto his right one. "No matter what they think, we know you're good. Liam's alive and he's going to be fine because you got to him. You're our friend," she finished with Mason agreeing with her.

"You helped Liam when no one else has been able to. I might can't fight like you all, but I'd still try," Mason added giving Theo a smile.

Theo knew that Mason and Hayden were telling the truth. He didn't deserve to have anyone in his life that was this good. Liam had broken his walls down in thinking he should be alone forever. Mason and Hayden had wormed their way into his heart too. He'd already promised his self once he'd protect them along with Liam. He'd done it too; he'd even held back what he knew about Liam and Stiles' arguing. The pack being divided on other things as well; especially him.

"I got your backs too," Theo said giving them both a smile. He needed to be near Liam, but he could smell Liam on the two next to him. It was giving him enough until he could be near Liam. If he had a pack he knew he'd heal faster since he knew all about what packs could do. He had wanted one, begged for his own, but he still hadn't gotten one. However, he was feeling something right now that he couldn't explain. Whatever it was was helping in healing faster than he should. It was still slow compared to a real werewolf or were coyote, but he was healing.

 **~LT TL~**

Hayden hadn't been wrong because it was only another minute or so before the rest of the pack was calling out for them. They managed to get Theo up and to the top of the embankment so he wasn't half in the water. Liam and Stiles got there when Malia and Scott were setting Theo up against one of the trees. He'd wanted to stay there until he could feel his legs more so he wasn't being dragged. He also wasn't about to be carried he might be hurt, but he wasn't broken for good.

The doctors had tortured him for two hours not giving him a second to think of nothing besides the pain, except for one thing. Liam was the only thing that kept him from just giving up and dying because he'd felt like it. He might be able to heal, but the doctors had killed him almost with the electricity and other means of torture. He kept thinking about Liam and what he felt around Liam. He kept the knowledge of what it felt like to have Liam touching him and holding him. Liam meant so much to him and he'd tried blocking the doctors from getting into his head. It hadn't worked because they'd broken his boundaries while torturing him. He couldn't keep them up and deal with the torture too.

He had wanted to escape by turning into Patch, but it would have given his secret away. He didn't know if he could have escaped the restraints that way either. Listening to the doctors trying to ruin the good memories with Liam had gotten to him. Knowing that the bastards were watching him when he didn't even know about it had pissed him off. He hadn't given them any response even though he'd wanted to yell and howl every time they cut into him. He had closed his eyes at one point thinking about Liam's touch instead of what the Pathologist had been doing to him.

He'd felt sick and couldn't wait til he was back with Liam. It was the first time in years, he'd wanted to curl up in someone's arms and let go. The last time he'd felt that way had been with Tara. She'd always been his safe place and he'd gotten her killed. He'd been the reason for her death. He'd tried to hide those memories too, but the doctors had seen them. They'd laughed telling him Liam would never want to be near him again if he knew. He dealt with it hoping to be with Liam when he woke up from his hell.

They hadn't touched him in a sexual way since that wasn't their style. He was glad of that, but they did laugh their evil sick laughs at him and Liam. He'd endured their hell because he wanted to get back to Liam. He had to get back to the only person he'd come close to ever loving. It was what he'd felt when he thought about Liam. It took time to realize what it was, but the doctors had taunted him with it. They had laughed at him because of it. They promised to rip Liam's heart out and fed it to him if he didn't do what they wanted.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam hadn't left him for a second since they'd gotten back to Liam's house. It was going almost midnight, but the others had just left. He hadn't thought they were going to and he was sure that Scott hadn't really left. He was probably outside somewhere lurking planning on staying all night. He had gotten away with saying he didn't want to talk about it then. He needed time to heal and it had worked thankfully. Stiles had tried and he'd kept asking about the claw marks. Hayden had covered saying that the doctor had a sick looking cane thing he'd used. The same marks had been on Liam so Stiles had backed off thankfully. Lydia telling them he wasn't going to forget whatever happened by morning had helped too. She wasn't wrong, he wasn't about to forget what they'd done to him.

He still remembered the Geneticist changing his voice so it sounded like Liam. They could do that, but he hadn't bought it for a second. He'd kept trying to shut it out knowing Liam wouldn't been sadistic. They had kept trying to coax information out of him too, but he hadn't said a word. He hadn't cared what they had wanted because he wasn't giving them anything for the hell they were putting him through. They had hurt Liam and him both, but they hadn't given up making sure he knew he was going suffer.

The shower that he'd taken with Liam had gotten the dirt and blood off of him. However, he still felt like he needed another shower or twelve. Liam had healed for the most part, but he was still working on a few of the wounds. Liam had told him that he'd come to a truths with Stiles until he was found. He'd actually been shocked they hadn't gone at it since he hadn't been there to make sure they didn't. Stiles had gotten Liam there at least because he had needed Liam.

There was no use denying it to his self Liam was the only thing that had made him feel complete. Hayden and Mason had helped too, but seeing Liam; knowing he was alive was the last piece. He had tried denying it for the last two days, but he knew it for a fact now. Some how Liam had become his anchor. It was another thing that kept him from losing it while being trapped on the table. The doctors didn't seem to realize that piece of information. They had been furious when they realized he'd fallen for Liam. He didn't know what they would do if they realized Liam was his anchor.

 **~LT TL~**

At the moment he was lying on Liam's bed with his arms around Liam. He could hear Liam's heart beating like it was supposed to, feel it too. He knew Liam was okay right now, but he'd heard it stop earlier. He just needed the reassurance that Liam wasn't going to die on him again. Liam's hand was moving over his side since Liam was laying with his head resting on his chest. His head was resting right on top of where Hayden had clawed out OURS. Liam had snuggled up against him before he could say anything, but he'd been planning on getting in this position anyway. He'd needed to hold onto Liam right now and Liam had him in a tight grip too.

They hadn't bothered getting dressed after the shower. He wanted to be as close to Liam as he could be. He hated to even think it, but he was starting to get scared. It had been a long time since he'd felt helpless. Liam had died on him and he knew what it was like to hear silence instead of Liam's heart. He'd felt like his own heart had stopped in the kitchen just seeing Liam's lifeless body.

"I didn't think I was going to see you again." Liam said snuggling closer to Theo listening to Theo's heart beating. The sound of it was giving him a safety net at the moment. He knew that they weren't safe, but Theo was his safety net right now.

"I'm not going to leave you, Liam. I might can't be here twenty-four seven like I want to, but I'm not going to let you die again." Theo said hoping that Liam could know how much he cared even if he didn't say the words out loud.

He had lost all reason to say the words after what he'd done to his sister. He didn't deserve to know what love was again, but he knew Liam did. He could feel it coming from Liam right now and he knew his feelings were like that too. It was one of the things that the doctors had mocking him about. He didn't deserve being loved or feeling it, but he was feeling it. He wanted to say it to Liam, but he couldn't when he was the reason that Liam had died.

 **~LT TL~**

He'd stood under the water spray when Liam had been getting the new shampoo bottle he'd forgotten to bring to the shower. He'd let the water mix with the tears he hadn't deserved to shed. Liam had been dead; he'd gotten him killed just like Tara had been killed because of his stupidness. He didn't know how he'd kept his self from completely breaking. He had barely gotten the walls back up that kept anyone from knowing what he was feeling when Liam had gotten back. He was so close to telling Liam how he felt, but he was still scared of Liam dying all over.

Liam kissed Theo's chest before looking up at Theo. Theo had told him about what had been on his chest. Theo told him they wanted to know about the pack, but he wouldn't give them what they wanted. Liam was pretty sure that the psychotic doctors wanted Theo to die there. Mason and Hayden were the only reason that Theo hadn't died where they'd left him. He couldn't lie about how he felt to Theo. He didn't know if Theo felt the same way or if he was ready to say it. He wasn't expecting Theo to say it back, but he needed him to know.

"I know you did your best to save me and you did. I... I love you, Theo. I'm not expecting you to say it back right now. I know you feel it; I can feel it right now. I don't need the words because you showed me how much you loved me today. You could have died, but you risked your life to protect me. That's all I need right now to know how you feel." Liam smiled seeing the look in Theo's eyes. He loved looking into Theo's beautiful green eyes knowing that he never had to worry with Theo around.

He knew something was wrong and pieces were missing to the puzzle, but he wanted to sleep before he tried piecing them together. He was scared when he did that he was going to know the reason the doctors went after Theo. It had to be right there in front of him and the words Ours that he'd been told about had to fit in. Mason had offered up an answer to it like Hayden had. None of that mattered when it came down to how he felt about Theo in the end. He loved him even if he couldn't say the words around anyone besides Mason and Hayden to Theo.

"I'd do it again because I feel the same way. No ones cared enough in so long I want to say it back, Liam. You're my best friend and the only thing that kept me from losing it. My foster parents hate me and I'm never going to win when it comes to Stiles liking me again. I guess I been alone so long I didn't know how to say it." Theo confessed and it was the truth. "No matter what happens that's the one thing that is the truth."

"I don't know why they went after us," Liam said taking Theo's hand in his own needing the extra connection. "I do know that I was dead because I felt my heart stop. The first thing I thought about when I woke up was you." Liam sighed. "The second thought I had was I never got to tell you I love you." He breathed in Theo's scent glad that he could do it now. Theo meant a lot to him and he'd told him how he felt.

"I brought you back before I was taken," Theo said piecing together some truth with out telling his secret. He knew he was going to have to tell Liam but he didn't want to when they were both exhausted. "The electric shocking one was still over you so I forced his hand against your chest before the cane one stabbed me. I didn't know how else to bring you back,"

"You saved my life because if you hadn't shown up I would have died for good," Liam said before he shifted kissing Theo. "That makes you good in my book," Liam said resting his head against Theo's. "My hero," he whispered "I'm safe with you," he added before telling Theo he loved him again laying on his side holding onto Theo.

Theo kept his hold on Liam, but he didn't feel like a hero. He felt like crap because he'd gotten Liam killed. If he'd just backed off some instead of coming on so strong. He'd fallen for Liam and it was going to get them killed. Liam had already died once for loving him like he'd just confessed to. He wanted to hide away from the world and the only way he could do that and stay with Liam was to shift into Patch.

He was considering it to keep Liam safe, but didn't want to either. He was torn and conflicted, but the words my hero kept running in his mind. He knew they would be what made his choice even if he loved Liam; he had never been anyone's hero. He laid there listening to Liam as he fell asleep. He watched Liam letting a single tear run down his face. He'd never be a hero, he was a murderer, a monster and he might as well have killed his sister his self.

"I love you more than you'll ever know, baby," Theo choked out. He hugged Liam trying not to let the walls fall away. He couldn't wake Liam up; he couldn't let Liam know so he slipped away from the bed. "I just hope you can forgive me in the end."

He watched Liam for a couple minutes before leaving the room. He had to get somewhere where he could let the pain out without being heard. He had to repair the damage that they did before he could face Liam as his self again. He had no choice, but to shift into Patch.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Thanks for the reviews in kudos. They are enjoyed and help when get stuck. Have an awesome weekend.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I Own Nothing**

 **CN: Theo's feeling like he's no one's hero; especially Liam's. However Liam ends up coaxing Theo to turn back from Patch by calling him on his ways. No, Liam doesn't find out he's Patch yet.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Liam woke up feeling something heavy and furry on top of him. He didn't have to open his eyes to know it was Patch. He was glad to see the wolf that had become his friend. The only problem was when he turned to see if Theo was awake he was gone. Instead there was a note on the pillow that was still warm. He had hoped that Theo and Patch were about to get to know each other finally. He'd been hoping to introduce them so they could hang out together. He wanted Patch to see how loving Theo was in person.

Liam wasn't shocked because after he'd told Theo he was his hero Theo he'd felt something shift. It wasn't until he'd called Theo his hero though. When he'd said he loved Theo it had been fine, he knew Theo felt it back. He hadn't said it back, but he'd felt it through the chemo-signals. Theo loved him without a doubt. He didn't know what he had said that could have been so bad in those words of my hero though. Something had told him he would wake up alone.

He hadn't been fully asleep when Theo had left the bed, but he'd stayed put. Theo had promised to talk when he was ready. He couldn't smother him and ask hundreds of questions like the others wanted. Theo was his boyfriend, he trusted and loved him. When he was ready he would tell him what was wrong. He'd fallen asleep before Theo had come back to the bed though. He didn't know when Patch had shown up and Theo had left.

Liam picked up the note ready to just toss it without reading it. He didn't understand a lot of things the biggest was why if Theo wanted into the pack so much and helped them how could he not see that he was worth something. He was sure it tied into what had happened so he read the note hoping for an answer, but was only confused more.

 **~LT TL~**

 _I know you're going to hate me for not being there when you wake up. I'm no one's hero even if I tried protecting you. You were dead for over a minute and I didn't know if I could save you. Have you ever had to make a choice that's one life over another? One person lives, but there is no way to save the other? I figured out what they want. When I forced him to shock you back to life I saw what they wanted from getting shocked at the same moment. I can't risk you dying Liam and I can't watch you die again. Patch will keep you safe for now, he really hates me like Stiles does. I think Patch would have ripped me apart if I didn't go out your window. I'm saving you; you're the one I care about. No one else matters, but you. This is me protecting you by not being there. You have no idea how much you mean to me when no one has ever come close. I've had no one for so long until I met you. I hate myself for what happened, but I pick you over everything._

 _Please know that in picking you, I'm also picking our friends. I can't let you die or them, Liam. Hayden and Mason saved me yesterday and I can't think them enough for that. I want to tell you so much right now. I love you, Liam that will never change. I didn't know what love even meant until you were in my life. I may be hated by everyone else, but I know what love feels like because of you. I won't be at school today, so tell the others I'm still healing if you go. Stiles was right, I couldn't keep you safe yesterday. I tried my best, but you died. You know what it's like hearing complete silence? It's deafening. Stay close to Patch when you're not at school. It'll give me some peace of mind knowing that you're safe with him._

 _Theo_

 **~LT TL~**

Liam read the note several times trying to understand the hiding meaning because it was laced with them. The part about only saving him and one life verses was another. He laid the letter down running his hand through Patch's fur. He felt like his heart was breaking. The letter felt like a goodbye in a way. Even though Theo said he was choosing him it was like he was breaking up with him to keep him safe. He was a fucking werewolf and didn't need protecting by the way Theo was doing it.

"I don't want a fucking keeping me safe shit letter," Liam growled telling Patch to get up. Patch didn't move though letting out a whine nuzzling Liam's neck with his nose. "I got to find him because he has to know what I feel about him. I want him to know that it meant something," Liam said going on to tell Patch that he had to make sure that Theo knew one life was never out weighed by another. There was always a way to try and save both lives. It took a few minutes but he finally wrapped his arms around Patch rolling them over. Patch tried to get back on him, but Liam moved quicker. "I have to find him Patch, the notes like a warning. I don't know what kind, but I really hate cryptic," he growled.

Patch lay on the bed after Liam left burying his head in Liam's pillow. He wanted Liam to stay, but he couldn't force him. Liam was looking for his other half, but he was still in the bed with him. He'd heard what Liam said, which was why he tried to keep him from leaving at first. Liam couldn't find him because he was in the same spot he'd been the whole night. He was just in his wolf form not able to leave Liam.

He hadn't even left the house like he had planned on doing. He had gone to the bathroom and sat there for a few minutes making sure he didn't break. After that he just wrote the letter and shifted on the bed. If he was the wolf then he couldn't go and be their spy. He couldn't be used to get what they wanted. All he wanted was to stay with Liam and find his own comfort. He didn't feel like a hero that was Liam's job. He'd saved him so he was going to try and stay as Patch.

If he was Patch he couldn't kill. He'd have Liam even if it wasn't how Liam wanted him. He wanted Liam too and no dinner between them. For now he was making his self stay as Patch because it was safer all around even if it hurt Liam by him not being there as his self. Liam wasn't a problem and didn't deserve to die. He hadn't felt like he was worth anything when Liam fell asleep. Knowing that Liam thought he was some kind of hero for saving him without knowing the whole truth. The lives he'd taken the blood that could never be cleaned off of his soul. He was a murderer not a hero and he didn't want Liam to ever know the truth.

He hadn't lied about loving Liam. It was screaming through his brain even now as he whined wishing that Liam would come back to bed. The shower turning on signaled that Liam wasn't going to come back to sleep. He got off the bed going to the bathroom lying down just outside the shower. He wasn't leaving Liam's side and he was going to follow him to school. He'd come back here once Liam was there and go back when school was over. He was going to keep Liam as safe as he could even if he hated him for it.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam sat down in his history class trying to figure out where Theo could be at. Theo's truck had been parked in his driveway still. He thought maybe he'd gone for a walk, but he didn't come back. He'd moved Theo's truck to the yard so it didn't block the garage when his parents came in. He left the keys in the visor in case Theo showed up when he left for school. Scott had actually gone home instead of leerking like Theo had joked he might do. He'd only smelt a faint scent of Scott so he knew he'd left when he said he was. He had hoped that he might have talked to Theo before he'd vanished. He had thought about taking Theo's truck, but thankfully Hayden had picked him up. Theo had promised to give him a ride to school if they went, which he was going to get him for too.

He couldn't concentrate on history which was his favorite subject. He kept texting Theo hoping that he'd answer, but it was to no avail. He groaned after the tenth no answer before he text Scott hoping maybe he'd heard from him. Scott asked him why and at first he thought about avoiding the subject. After a moment he just sent quick respond that he thought what happened had scared Theo. He didn't mention the letter because he hadn't told the others about what else had been happening.

He had to come clean about it, but right now he had to locate Theo. Hayden and Mason were the only two that knew. They had left a few minutes after the others and he'd told them the other stuff. Theo had told him they should at least tell someone so he'd let Theo do it. The pack was going to be pissed when they found out, but he was protecting Theo. If Stiles was being an ass now it was going to be hell when he knew more. He had been glad that Stiles hadn't gone full blown the night before. He had been civil in trying to get the information from Theo. He knew that Stiles had been doing it for his sake. He hoped it was a little for Theo's too since he'd been tortured and didn't give anything up.

Liam was racking his brain since Theo wasn't in Scott's class and his truck wasn't outside either. Liam growled before he thanked Scott in text wishing his boyfriend would just respond. He decided to go for broke with the next text he sent to Theo. He didn't want to hurt his feelings, but Theo had hurt him. He sent the message without a second thought because he had to get Theo to respond.

If calling Theo a coward for running and that he was being a little shit and not being a man helped then so be it. He'd also added the part about it going back on his promise to watch his back. He wasn't going to regret any of the text if it got the ass wipe to answer his fucking text messages. He might have added that he rejected his attempt of breaking up with him too. He wasn't going to let Theo just end things in a letter that was confusing.

The only thing that had kept him from breaking his phone he'd been so pissed was Hayden grabbing his wrist. He hadn't realized just how upset he'd been with Theo missing again. It felt like the day before all over, except he had a note this time. He wondered if Theo could have been taken again and forced to write the note. There were so many things going through his mind that Hayden and Mason both were telling him to calm down. It didn't help as quick as Theo could, but his best friends kept him from wolfing out. He still wasn't happy, but at least he hadn't let the whole school know about werewolves.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo had almost bit his phone in half when he was Patch because it wouldn't stop going off. He had no password on his phone so he'd used his paw to try turning it off. However, it had turned it on so his text messages were showing. There were almost a dozen or could have been a dozen from Liam. It was obvious Liam was furious at him. Hayden and Mason had even sent a text calling him a jerk for not answering. Scott and Lydia text asking if he was okay and needed to talk. He was being baited to show up with each new message. He had tried his best not to shift back, but he had. Liam's last text had gotten to him in more ways than one.

It was why he had gone home changed and was trying to find Liam at school now. Liam had succeeded in bating him because he was supposed to protect him. He'd thought maybe he could find a way to do it as Patch. The pack was there at school so he could cover at night as his wolf self. It kept everyone safe in the end if he just stayed Patch. It just didn't help Liam if he was searching for him. He wouldn't find him and think the doctors had taken him again. That could go bad on so many levels. Liam might go find them thinking he was there so he needed to show he was okay.

Theo found Liam with Mason and Hayden. He heard Mason telling Liam to stop checking his phone before he got to them. He had to make it up to Liam for disappearing even if he really hadn't. He turned Liam around before Mason finished telling him to turn around. He kissed Liam not sure how to apologize to him. It wasn't something he usually did, but lately he was doing it to Liam. He was the reason he had to keep saying he was sorry.

Liam moaned opening his mouth letting Theo's tongue slide into his mouth. He hadn't known Theo would reply like this. In the moment he forgot why he was so mad at Theo and started wishing that he was home. He wanted to do or get fucked senseless by the way he was feeling now. Theo was holding onto him deepening the kiss showing Liam just how much he cared about him. He could feel it coming from Theo too as if he was being rained on by Theo's chemo-signals.

Theo pushed Liam up against the wall letting his hands slide down to Liam's ass. He lifted him up feeling Liam's legs wrap around his waist. He moaned when Liam groaned against his already aching cock. He knew they needed to stop, but his brain was telling him to keep going. He wanted to show Liam how much he meant to him. He hadn't been thinking in the right way when he'd written Liam the note. He hadn't even been able to write the words we need to break up. He'd gone around it, but Liam had known what he'd meant. He'd rejected the break up and right now he needed to make it up to Liam. He'd been so stupid and the picture Hayden had included in her text about being a jerk proved it. He'd seen what he'd done to Liam in trying to protect him.

"I think we need to spray them down," Hayden said when Theo and Liam kept kissing moving their hands over each other. The way they were going it would get them in trouble because it wasn't meant for a school. It wasn't even right for any public place with the sounds that were starting to come from them as well. They were drying humping each other and they were going to be kicked out of school for this level. She'd thought Liam would have punched Theo, he'd threatened to, but he'd turned to this.

Mason took the water bottle he had popping open the top so he could squirt water on them. It got them both right in the face causing them to break apart. "Get a room this is school and your in the hallway," he said when he was giving two looks that would have killed him if looks could do that.

"I'd change your eyes back too," Hayden said when she saw Liam's eyes glowing. She knew that Liam was happy to see Theo, but school wasn't the place to show that.

She was grateful that Theo had finally showed up since Liam had started to get on their nerves a little. The constant texting had almost gotten Liam's phone taken away in first period. He'd also kept growling, which they could hear. Mason had planned on hijacking the phone if he hadn't stopped. They had both sent texts calling Theo out and showing him just how bad Liam was without him here. Theo was Liam's anchor and without Theo, Liam was losing it. She had a half a mind to hit her friend for not thinking about Liam's feelings.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam let his eyes change back, but he couldn't fix the reason his pants were cutting off circulation now. "If Scott asks think of something, nothing bad just something," he said before taking hold of Theo's hand pulling him towards the school exit. He couldn't take not having Theo for another second. He'd wanted to show him how glad he was to see him. He'd been worried that Theo wouldn't come back. "Give me your keys," he said.

"You would kill us before we got to your house so no," Theo said knowing that Liam wasn't able to think of much at the moment. When they got to his truck he pushed Liam against it before Liam could open the door. He kissed Liam like his life was depending on it again. "Need you now, want you to fuck me," he was just as desperate as Liam as his control started slipping. He thought he had just enough to get them to Liam's though.

Liam moaned sliding his hand under Theo's shirt that was way too tight. Theo's pants were too because he tried to slide his other hand in his jeans, but couldn't. Liam pulled from the kiss gasping for air moving to Theo's neck. He bucked into Theo's hand that was palming him through his jeans. He wanted the hand on his bare cock right then, but his brain was working just enough to know they couldn't. It had stopped working to think how mad he'd been at Theo though. He'd told Mason and Hayden he was going to kick Theo's ass for what he'd done. He couldn't bring his self to do it. He'd been hurt and Theo had gotten hurt or scared or something from what had been done to him.

"Gladly, but not here," Liam answered feeling his eyes shift again at how turned on he was. "Want a bed, but my parents are home. I don't want to be quiet," he moaned again before Theo pulled back. He wished he hadn't, but they did need to find a place to go. "Your house?" he asked.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo was trying to remember if the people he was using as his fake parents were working days or nights. If it was days then they could go there, but if it was nights then it was out for sure. His brain just wasn't processing anything at all besides the need to have Liam. He forced his self to think so he could calm down a little. He hadn't wanted something this bad in a long time; he wanted Liam more than the other things he wanted.

"I don't know if they're home we don't really talk that much. They deal with me, but it's really complicated," Theo said forming something of a truth in what he said. He wasn't about to take Liam there to bring up a lot of questions right now. They both had one thing on their minds and going their might ruin the mood.

"Good thing I know of another place," Liam said pulling Theo back in not bothering to ask why his family life was complicated. He was close with his parents, but he hadn't told them he was a werewolf. He was thinking he really wasn't going to in this life time either. He held Theo to him moaning as his fabric covered erection made contact with Theo's leg. "Fuck," he gasped pulling free of the kiss a few minutes later. "If we don't stop I'm going cum," he let his head fall back against Theo's truck window.

Theo looked around to see if anyone was near them, but it seemed the coast was clear. He had to park farther from the school since he had shown up right after lunch. He got Liam's pants open keeping one ear on everything else as he took Liam into his mouth. The head of Liam's cock was red and leaking pre-cum like crazy. Liam's cock head looked like ice cream had melted all over it. It was pouring pre-cum and now that his pants were open it was running down even more.

He sucked holding Liam still as he tried bucking into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head before licking back and forth over the slit. It was the third swipe that Liam let loose in his mouth hitting the back of his throat with his load. He swallowed him down so Liam was aiming down his throat for the rest of the time he was cumming.

Liam biting into his hand to keep from howling his eyes shut tight watering at how hard he had them closed. He tried thrusting, but Theo had him held tight pinned against Theo's mouth and the truck. He whimpered when Theo finally pulled free fixing his jeans before they kissed. He wrapped his arms around Theo's waist tasting his self through Theo. He was still hard, but it wasn't explode in the next instant hard.

Theo pulled back after another minute panting resting his forehead against Liam's. "Is this place far? I don't know if I'm going make it there if it's more than five minutes," he was the one about to explode now.

Liam dug his hand into Theo's pocket being careful not to brush against his cock. He pulled the keys out nipping at Theo's neck before telling him to get in. "I think you'll be the one that crashes," he moved from the truck hearing Theo growl at his statement. "I promise not to crash," he smiled before getting into the truck.

He only had his learner's until the following month, but Theo was a licensed driver so he wasn't breaking the rules. It was Theo's truck after all and he was slightly drunk on wanting him. He could easily say that Theo wasn't feeling good if he got pulled over. It would be criminal if he let Theo drive right now. It was criminal not being able to fuck Theo in the back seat of the truck here and now.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Hope that you enjoyed. Thanks in advance for the reviews and kudos. We are finally here at the part that you have all been waiting for.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I Own Nothing**

 **CN: It's finally here no food required, no more waiting, they have sex.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Liam was glad that he had thought about Derek's loft since they couldn't go to either of their houses. He told Theo it was a friend's place that was out of town. He didn't know when he was coming back, but he was part of the pack in a way. He had thankfully not crashed the truck on the way to the loft. Theo had kept massaging his inner leg making him feel good. He could have sworn he was doing it to see how good his concentration was.

Liam locked Theo's truck tossing his boyfriend the keys before he took off into the building. He'd told Theo to catch him if he wanted him and Theo had chased him. Liam had been pushed against the door to the loft before they got inside. Theo and he had kissed like crazy moving their hands over each other. Liam felt like he was on fire as he moaned wanting more. He gasped as Theo jerked his shirt over his head.

"Shit, we need to get inside," Liam moaned his entire body shaking with need. He didn't want anyone to see them and call the cops. He was pretty sure that no one else lived in the building, but still. He would rather be inside on the bed than out here having sex.

Theo stepped back letting Liam open the door to the loft. He barely let Liam lock the door back before he picked Liam up fireman style. He couldn't help it he needed Liam on the bed right then not later. Liam protested at the treatment claiming he could walk just fine, but he moaned when Theo tossed him on the bed. He liked that he didn't lay him down like he was fragile.

"Clothes off now," Theo said before he started stripping his self down. He kicked his boots off before working on his jeans. He jerked his shirt over his head looking down at Liam who was still dressed from the waist down. He let out a growl taking hold of his cock stroking his self a couple of times. "If you want a taste you got to loose the clothes Liam," he waited a moment to see if Liam was going to move.

Liam had seen and sucked Theo already more than once. They had practically had sex the night in his house Theo cooked. He just couldn't help his self staring at Theo's leaking cock. He didn't even hear Theo at first when he told him to strip. Liam watched Theo move his hand up and down his cock wishing it was his hand on Theo's cock. He was pulled back to reality hearing Theo growl and he heard him this time. Liam took hold of his jeans taking them off once his shoes were gone.

He was fixing to get up, but Theo got on the bed crawling up to where he was at. He moaned as Theo moved his hand over his side once he was above him. Theo took hold of both their cocks stroking them together. He smeared pre-cum up and down both their hardened members looking down at Liam. He was leaning on his other arm as Liam's hand wrapped around his own. Their hands moved together over their shafts not breaking eye contact as they built to their orgasm.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam pulled Theo down kissing him shoving his tongue into Theo's mouth. He needed to taste him as much as he needed to touch him. Theo moaned feeling Liam's hand twist both of theirs until he was cumming. He pulled free of the kiss as his head fell against Liam's shoulder. He moved in their hands unloading between them. He had wanted to get off once before Liam fucked him. He was practically chanting Liam's name he felt so good right now.

Liam let go of Theo's hand and their cocks before easily flipping them over. He kissed Theo before moving down his body. He licked and sucked the cum from Theo's torso causing his boyfriend to moan. He licked his tongue flatly over Theo's nipple before swirling it around. He used his teeth to worry it before sucking it again. He moved his hands over Theo's sides causing the other teen to shiver in pleasure. Liam switched to the other nipple giving it the same treatment. He didn't stop until he had Theo on the edge of a second orgasm.

"Just fuck me already," Theo said watching Liam's tongue lick along his abs. He just wanted Liam inside of him. He had been waiting for what seemed like ages for this moment. It was one of the things he'd kept in his mind willing his self to endure the doctors the day before. He just refused to think about that right now wanting nothing but to think about Liam pleasuring him.

"No," Liam said avoiding Theo's cock that was flat against his stomach leaking like it had before. "I'm taking my time with you, Theo. I've wanted to fuck you since the night I saw you at the school. You were soaked with rain and looked so damn hot. I wanted to shove you against the wall and lick the water off of you," he smiled up at Theo before pushing his legs apart.

He lifted one up seeing Theo's hole. He bent down thrusting his tongue into Theo's opening without giving him a warning. Theo thrust back into Liam's tongue gripping the sheet that was below him. Liam's tongue was relentless on him as it darted in and out before licking up and down. Liam locked his lips around Theo's hole sucking as if he was trying to pull something out. He thrusted his tongue back in before swirling it around the rim. Theo moaned feeling Liam's fangs locking around his hole. It was added suction to Liam's tongue fucking into him like his cock or fingers would. He spread his other leg as far apart as he could needing more.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam kept going until he felt that Theo would cum if he didn't stop. He moved on from his tongue using their cum for lube since he didn't have any on him. He hadn't expected to be having sex with Theo today. He also didn't know if Derek would have any around since he was pretty sure he was straight. He had only seen him with Braden so he was going with no lube around. The cum was enough though because it hadn't dried and there was plenty of it.

He had thought about asking Theo when was the last time he had cum wanting to know if it was his doing or if Theo had jacked off thinking about him. He would find it wonderful if Theo hadn't touched his self at all since the night he'd sucked him off. He just wanted to be in the moment and make Theo feel good. It would make him feel better too knowing that Theo was completely his. It was wonderful being a werewolf with no risks of STD's because he wouldn't be going bareback soon otherwise or giving a blow job like this. When Mason and him had sex they'd both gotten tested. Mason had wanted nothing between them even if they hadn't had sex with anyone else.

Liam had started with one finger, but he was on two now moving them in and out in quick then slow motions. He was also scissoring them apart all the while finding different places to suck and nip on Theo's body. He added a third finger finally finding Theo's prostate causing his boyfriend to moan in pleasure. He grinned moving up Theo's body while his fingers kept thrusting and twisting. He kissed Theo covering the next sound he let out with his own mouth. He kept constant pressure with one finger against his prostate.

Theo tried reaching for his cock, but Liam shoved his hand away growling. "No," Liam said his eyes glowing as he moved his fingers in quicker motions until he felt cum shooting against his body as Theo came again.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo let out a howl of pleasure cum shooting between them as Liam's fingers plowed into his ass even more. He couldn't believe he'd cum untouched, but he should have known Liam could get him to do it. He needed Liam inside of him right now, but he knew that Liam was the one in control. He didn't mind at all because Liam could do anything he wanted to him. He whimpered feel Liam's mouth moving over his body. Nothing had ever felt so good in his life and right now he felt even better than the last time Liam had taken him.

"Damn, you look good like this," Liam said watching Theo for a moment before looking down between them at his erupting cock. "I think it's time I actually fucked you," Liam said kissing Theo once more before taking the cum and spreading over his leaking cock.

Theo moaned at the scene before him with Liam slicking his self up. He hadn't gotten off since Liam had blown him last. There really hadn't been a lot of time between then and now really. He was thinking it was two days, but his brain wasn't working. His other brain was working perfectly though since he was hard still even after the last orgasm. He'd never felt like this before wanting to cum for pleasure not need. He needed to cum, but it was all because of Liam and nothing to do with getting his balls lighter.

He could easily over flow a guy at a bar or club if it was a full moon. It was the only time he really went and had sex, before now. He tried finding some type of supernatural creature to fuck on those nights. It was how he'd gotten offered the cash to be fucked since the damn alpha had thought he was an omega. He was a damn science experiment, but still had the problems that werewolves could. The full moon was two more nights away so he wasn't worried right now.

Although with Liam and him doing what they'd been doing he didn't feel the need to find anyone else. He felt unbelievable compared to how he had felt during the last full moon. He'd ended up fucking one of the other chimeras that had been on the kill list. He had had another in mind, but the doctors had refused to let him go near Corey. He'd opted for Lucas though, but it wasn't like right now with Liam.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam wished he knew how to take pain since he knew it was going hurt some. He hadn't been fucked before, but he remembered from when he had Mason. It had hurt like a bitch at first since he was slightly large. He pressed against Theo's rim moving his free hand in soothing circles over his stomach. He bit down on his bottom lip before thrusting forward in one sharp motion of his hips. He felt the resistance stopping with the head of his cock barely inside Theo's ass.

"Fuck," Liam said with a moan at how tight Theo was even after he'd opened him up for fifteen minutes. He leaned forward so he was resting on his arm apologizing for any pain before he kissed Theo.

Theo held onto Liam moving his hand to the back of his head feeling completely numb after a moment. He wasn't sure how Liam had done it, but he'd felt the pain being taken away. It wasn't an awful pain in his ass, just a burn at being stretched so wide. He really hadn't thought about Liam not fitting. He pulled free of the kiss moaning as Liam sank the rest of the way into him.

"I think you just found out how to take pain," Theo said moving his hands over Liam's back and sides. He couldn't get enough of touching Liam inflicting nothing but pleasure.

"Too bad I don't know how I did it," Liam said waiting for Theo to adjust before he moved.

He ran his thumb over Theo's five o'clock shadow smiling down at him. There were so many things he was trying to think to say right now. He loved looking into Theo's green eyes that were shining back at him right now. He saw the love that Theo felt for him looking right back at him. He didn't think it was possible to love someone so much even if it had been almost a month since they met. Theo had told him in the letter how he felt too, but he would wait for it out loud from Theo his self.

"You can move now," Theo said clenching around Liam pulling him from whatever thoughts he was having. He moaned as Liam pulled back only an inch inside of him before moving forward again. Liam kept the movements up until he finally was only head deep in before moving slowly back in. "You going fuck me? I thought that's what you wanted?" he asked really wanting Liam to go faster.

"No, I want something else," Liam said as he kept moving slow in and out of Theo. He could go fast and make their first time an actual fuck. "I don't want that now," he added kissing Theo as he stopped pulling back and just rocked.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo tried getting Liam to move faster, but Liam wasn't budging. He needed it rough to get off because that was the only way he knew how to. He groaned feeling his orgasm stalling out because Liam wasn't fucking him. It was right on the edge and he could feel the build up, but it wasn't getting closer either.

"Am I hurting you?" Liam asked not sure what was wrong.

He was close wanting Theo to cum with him, but he could smell the chemo signals shifting. He moved his hand between them moving his hand up and down Theo's cock. He pulled back thrusting forward a little faster than he had before. He kept the new thrusts up still going slow, but not as much as he was. He changed the angle so he was brushing against Theo's prostate every time.

Theo moaned this time as Liam movements became a little more bearable since he wasn't rocking. There was actual pulling back and thrusting forward so he was adjusting to the motions. He didn't know how to tell Liam he liked rough sex it was the last thing he wanted to say right now. Liam was trying to give him something nice and damn did he want it. Liam was showing him that he loved him and he loved Liam back. He didn't want Liam to know how broken he was that nothing but a rough fuck could get him to cum this way.

Theo let his mind shift to how much he loved Liam. The times they'd spent together and all that Liam had done for him. He wrapped his legs around Liam changing the position of he way Liam was moving into him. He whimpered feeling his balls rising giving way to his orgasm that was going to happen. He turned his head baring his neck to Liam wanting to feel Liam's fangs against him. He let the walls fall away that he'd been keeping up, which helped more than he thought in enjoying the slow pace Liam was using.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam moved his mouth over Theo's neck still thrusting moving his hand over Theo's side. He bit down gently not breaking skin even though his fangs weren't out. He was right on the edge now and he was getting moans from Theo now. He had felt him go still for a moment before moving back against him with every movement he made. He was going to have to ask him what was wrong after they came.

Theo knew he was going to have to figure a way to get over the rough sex only deal. For now though he'd keep his eyes closed and let Liam have his body. It felt wonderful having Liam moving into him trying to go deeper with each thrust. When he wrapped his legs around Liam it felt even better as he moaned out. He was also thinking of what Liam had told him and the fact he loved Liam. It was the only thing that mattered right now.

Liam changed the angle again and the pace as his balls started rising. He started jacking Theo off again wanting him to cum at the same time. He barely pulled back before moving back in hitting against his prostate until they were both cumming. Liam felt Theo clench around him as he unloaded into his boyfriend. He let out a howl thrusting at a medium pace now needing to coat every inch of Theo's passage.

Theo gripped Liam's hips flipping them over so Liam was below him. He kissed Liam to cover his own howl as he fucked his self up and down on Liam's cock. He was moving at his full speed as he came. He felt his cum splattering against his body and Liam's as he fell forward resting his head against Liam's shoulder. Liam's hands were roaming over every inch of Theo's body that he could touch. He moaned as Theo stopped moving and just clenched around him.

Liam kissed Theo's neck before rolling them so they were on their sides resting his head against Theo's. His hand kept moving over Theo's back as he slipped free of his boyfriend. He could feel Theo's heart racing under his hand. He wanted Theo to open his eyes, but he still hadn't. He'd told him to right before he had cum, but Theo hadn't responded at all. He wrapped his arm around Theo holding him close.

"Whatever it is you can tell me. I want you to talk to me if something's wrong. I don't want another letter like you left me this morning," Liam said kissing Theo before resting his head against him.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo wasn't sure what to say, but he couldn't say anything this time. He had known that if he opened his eyes Liam would have asked him more questions than he could answer. So he'd kept them shut until now looking at Liam with his natural eyes. He could find some truth in the problem he had since there was no lie to it at all really.

"I don't know how to explain it," Theo started; he really wasn't good with anything besides causing the pain. However, with Liam that was the last thing he wanted. "I've never done that, it's always been fast and rough," he said letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "I haven't done it except for on full moon and it was always with another of our kind," he was already letting it out so he kept going telling Liam he was sorry. He let Liam know one of his secrets that he kept buried. Liam was finding out more and more of them because he didn't want to hide things from him.

"So until you were riding me you couldn't cum?" Liam asked leaning up to look at Theo. "I thought it was bottoming you didn't like," he said with a relief also glad it wasn't him personally.

"Hell no, that I liked, your cock in my ass was great," Theo said sitting up so he was only an inch from Liam's face. "It felt right having you there. I don't mind working on the other part though. Means you get to fuck me as much as you want, whenever you want," he said kissing Liam to show him how much he enjoyed having him there. He didn't care if he ever got to fuck Liam, even if he really wanted to. It had felt completely right being filled by his boyfriend.

Liam kissed Theo back moving so he was straddling his waist. He could feel Theo's cock resting between his cheeks. He moaned wishing he was open so he could just slide right down on it. He'd have to wait though feeling like he needed to sleep for a few days after the great sex they'd had. He had physically recovered on the outside, but he hadn't fully recovered from the day before.

"When we wake up, you can show me just how rough you like it," Liam said, "I wanted you have something good. The note made it seem like you'd never had anything that was good besides me. Might be stupid, but wanted to show you that you are worthy of something. Being a hero to me is one of those things." Liam said refusing to listen when Theo tried to object. "I'll show you how to make love and you can teach me how to fuck. For now we're going to get some sleep because I'm sleepy, but have to be home before my parents leave for work today." Liam groaned at the last part, but he was glad that Theo didn't say anything against what he had said first.

Theo held Liam as close as he could like he was a lifeline in the ocean. He hadn't gone swimming since he was eight. He couldn't look at water besides showering and drinking it. He was still holding onto Liam as if he was drowning though. In a way he was because when he wasn't around Liam he felt like he was being swallowed up by an ocean. Being dropped into the creek the day before had brought back the memories he'd thought were lost. The way the doctors had tortured him had triggered things that they had tried taken out of him years before.

He was trying to force it to stop. He just didn't think he could turn it back off, he felt like he did when he was Patch. He never wanted to let Liam down even though he knew there was the biggest chance he was going to do just that. He just hoped he could find a way around hurting the only friend he really had. Liam was his boyfriend, but he'd gotten close to Mason and Hayden too. They had become friends to him and he couldn't let them get hurt. Liam had just given him something he wanted to have again. The hope of staying with Liam forever and finding a way to kill the doctors was once again in the front of what he wanted.

Theo wasn't going to disappear on Liam this time because it wouldn't do anything but hurt them both. He had felt whole again when Liam had filled him. It had felt like he'd found where he was supposed to be. He'd do anything to keep that from being taken away from him. He had felt Liam wanting to bit him when he'd nipped at his neck. He hadn't minded and he would have gladly let Liam claim him that way too. It was what he'd been trying to think of when Liam had finally fucked him, no it hadn't been fucking he reminded his self. Liam had claimed him as his even if he hadn't bitten him.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: I hope that was worth the seventeen chapter wait. I will post more next week, but wanted to get these three chapters up. Thanks for the reviews and kudos.**


	18. Meeting The Parents

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: There part in here about werewolves if you don't like just don't read no flames please.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **CN: Theo finally meets Liam's parents and more sex is involved.**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Liam had almost over slept, but his phone going off had woken Theo up. He had told him he had to see his parents before they left for work. Although he had a huge problem now, his parents wanted to meet Theo. Liam knew Theo hadn't meant to answer his phone, but he was hard to wake up and the phone just kept ringing. Theo had answered it just in case, which was the same moment that his parents decided it was time to meet Theo. It had been almost a month since they started dating.

Liam looked over trying not to laugh because Theo looked uncomfortable at the moment. Theo was the one driving this time on the way to Liam's house. Liam's parents apparently had the night off for once. Liam hadn't known, but then again they hadn't told him on purpose. He had thought he would have Theo to his self for the most part for a little longer. He wasn't ashamed of Theo at all; he just needed more time with his man alone tonight. If his parents were going to be around then he might not be able to do a few things he really wanted to do; namely have sex with Theo a.s.a.p.

"You didn't have to say yes," Liam said with a sigh, "I hadn't told them when they were going to meet you because my parents sometimes get a little over happy. Like my mom is going to ask a ton of questions probably threaten you. My stepdad will defiantly threaten you; he's a doctor he knows how to get rid of bodies." Liam gave a sheepish grin hoping that Theo wasn't going to change his mind even though he said he could. His parents weren't going to be that bad more than likely, but he hadn't brought anyone home besides friends before. His mom had told him she'd have to meet Theo before making final decision once. However, he knew that his mom would love Theo.

His parents loved him so much and had already told him countless times they wouldn't embarrass him, but he knew them too well. They were going to meet his first boyfriend. There was going to be questions he knew, but he hoped to God no baby pictures. There were so many pictures of him in the bath tub that his mom should have been banned from the place. He never got why in the world they thought it was cute. He didn't need Theo seeing him that way even if he had filled out a lot since then.

"I've never met the parents before because you're the only person I've ever dated," Theo said turning into Liam's driveway before turning the truck off. "So I'm two for two today, never bottomed and never met the parents til now," he was trying not to groan, but he put his head against the steering wheel.

He wanted it to be just Liam the rest of the night. It was a lot easier being just Liam or maybe Mason and Hayden having dinner with them. He was already doing his best with trying to keep it together. The last few days had been getting to him with Liam dying, him almost dying and then this afternoon. The sex had been wonderful and he wanted it again. He had wanted Liam to turn the food offer down and spend the rest of the time at the loft. He knew that they couldn't so he'd just agreed to dinner. He wanted to spend all night with Liam, but he knew if he didn't check in with the doctors too he was going to be in for it. He was torn and Liam was making it harder just feeling his boyfriend's eyes on him. He knew that Liam wanted the same thing he did.

"Yeah, but you enjoyed me fixing the first problem. I am sorry about my parents though," Liam said moving his hand under Theo's shirt and up his back. He moved it up and down his back feeling the muscles that were there. "Damn I want to ride you right now before we go in there. I was going let you fuck me before we left if there was time," he was doing the best he could to reassure Theo it would be okay.

He knew that Theo would be fine he was just nervous. He was probably going to feel the same way if he got to met Theo's parents. Although, he doubted that was going to happen. Theo said they wouldn't understand if he brought him there. He didn't know if it was because Theo was gay or just that they didn't like anyone in general. He hadn't asked because Theo seemed to not want to even talk about them. He was respecting Theo on that and he'd told Theo he didn't care if they didn't like him, he loved Theo.

"You said your mom owns a gun, you think I'm going fuck her son in the driveway so she can shoot me?" Theo asks lifting his head up looking at Liam like he had grown another head. "I like my dick where it's at, especially if I get you later," he said before letting out a slight growl feeling Liam's hand sliding down into his pants. "Liam, no," he whimpered because he wanted Liam's hand and then some.

"You keep telling me what to do like I'll listen," Liam said before leaning over kissing Theo letting his hand slide a little lower cupping Theo's ass the best he could with the way he was sitting. He wanted to have his hand on Theo's cock or balls, but he didn't have enough room to move his hands up front.

"You're not werewolf, you're the devil in carnet," Theo said letting a moan slip out before he went back to kissing Liam.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam was going to have him hard as shit before they got out of the truck. He really didn't think it was the best way to meet the parents with a hard on. If he could get across the middle of the truck to Liam's side with no problems he would. He'd cross the center console and let Liam fuck him right now. He wanted Liam inside of him again; before they'd left Liam had fucked him again on the bed, in the shower and before they'd gotten out of the parking lot of the loft. He'd cum in under a minute, but now he wanted it again. He just refused to believe he was becoming addicted to it. He didn't think it was possible, but his body was sure telling him otherwise.

"Open your jeans, Theo," Liam said pulling back completely from Theo looking towards the front of his house. The garage door was open and his mom had mentioned about needing his stepdad to get something extra. "I'm going blow you right now and you're going make sure no one comes," Liam said before telling Theo to open his jeans again.

Theo knew he was crazy for doing it, but he did what Liam told him to do and opened his jeans. He pulled his leaking cock from its overly tight prison not sure why the hell he was so damn horny again. If he wasn't worried about getting stuck at the lab he'd try and find some kind of book the doctors might have. The second Liam's mouth closed over the head of his cock he almost howled it felt so good. He barely remembered he had to keep quiet so Liam's mom didn't come out of the house.

Liam moved his mouth up and down Theo's cock sucking and humming as he went. He used his hand to cup Theo's balls feeling just how heavy they were. He really wished that he had more time because he would get Theo completely empty. He licked his tongue back and forth over the slit. He moaned as Theo tried to get him to take all of his cock again. He wanted to, but knew Theo was going to cum any moment now.

"FUCK," Theo shouted his head hitting against the back of his seat thrusting up trying get Liam to take all of him. Liam had no mercy with his tongue curling it so it could keep working over his slit until Theo was cumming. "Liam," he groaned feeling like his cock wanted to get larger if that was even possible.

Liam swallowed everything that Theo was shooting into his mouth stroking Theo through his orgasm. He felt Theo's cock slowly deflating as the last bit released into his mouth. He pulled back from Theo's cock moving to cover his boyfriend's mouth. He let the last of the cum slide from his tongue into Theo's mouth. He moaned enjoying the kiss as they battled for control. They would have to go inside soon, but right now he was going fuck his boyfriend's mouth too.

 **~LT TL~**

It had taken a little longer to get into the house, but they had finally made it. Liam hadn't backed off on torturing Theo though. He wanted to do a lot of things to him and he couldn't help, but telling Theo just that. Liam knew that only Theo could hear what he was saying since he was using a low voice and Theo had werewolf hearing. He was telling Theo exactly what he wanted to do to him later too. He'd heard that it was possible to get addicted to sex, but it was more Theo he was addicted to. He heard Theo warning him to stop, but he was enjoying his self. He set the rest of the silverware on the table before he went up to his room.

The few moments he'd spent in the pantry with Theo had about killed him. Theo had been in there looking for something and he'd followed him in. It had been his mom calling for them that had pulled him out of his need to do Theo right there. He'd been wrapped around Theo's body kissing him and grinding against his erection. That would have been bad if his mom had actually caught them. Theo luckily had gotten his head back together and stopped it from going farther. He had been so close to cumming when Theo had told them they had to stop.

Theo knew Liam was baiting him to go upstairs with him, but so far Liam's mom liked him. He didn't want her to hate him if they got caught having sex. He was hoping when Liam's stepdad got home he'd like him too. He set the timer for the biscuits that Liam had practically begged him to fix for the dinner they were having. He had remembered Liam saying he loved the garlic cheddar biscuits and he'd seen the box mix in the pantry the other day. It was how they had ended up in there almost having sex so close to Liam's mom.

He'd offered to help since Liam was out right told not to touch anything. He'd tried to help by saying he could help Liam, but it just wasn't happening. Liam had found the box saying he could at least mix the biscuits up. It had been a turn on watching Liam pout like he had been. Theo had taken pity on him and took the box from him telling him to get the cheese and butter. Liam's mom had been surprised he had given in so fast, but he couldn't say no to Liam. He had let him blow him in the truck before they came in after all. He'd trusted Liam enough to let him fuck him. He'd fallen helplessly in love with his boyfriend and the word no couldn't seem to come to him now. He'd probably end up giving in and having sex with Liam upstairs when he got up there.

Liam had also been touching him every chance he got which was getting to him. He told Liam's mom he'd be back before he took off upstairs. He opened Liam's bedroom door finding Liam in the middle of his bed jacking off completely naked. He shut the door in a hurry biting down on his bottom lip. It was totally wrong for him to even think about doing this now. He was defiantly doomed looking at his sexy werewolf on the bed.

 **~LT TL~**

However, Theo didn't wait for Liam to say anything he crossed the room stripping in the process before getting on the bed. He moved over top Liam kissing him as he impaled his self on Liam's cock. He was insane, doomed and wanted Liam bad there was no turning back. He had given Liam everything he had earlier. He was even debating on telling Liam the truth he was that far gone into Liam. Liam flipped them over pulling his mouth free from Theo's kissing and sucking at his neck. He moved his hands over Theo's sides before he pulled back til he was just head deep in his boyfriend.

"Don't go shouting this time," Liam said pushing Theo's legs up before he started thrusting in and out. He shouldn't have been stealing touches and groping Theo in the kitchen or practically dry humping him in the pantry. He made them both hard again and damn did he want back inside Theo. It felt right and he had wanted him for weeks now. It had felt perfected at the loft and now that Theo was stretched he didn't even have to use extra time. He hadn't thought Theo was going to just thrust down on him, but if Theo wasn't feeling pain then he wasn't objecting. "This is thanks for the biscuits," he moaned thrusting right against Theo's prostate.

Theo did tell him that he liked an all out fuck and he had seen some porn. He had read some damn good porn with plot stories too. Mason had books on the stuff and he had read every one that Mason owned in a week. He might prefer making love, but the look of pure bliss in Theo's eyes right now told him Theo was enjoying this even more. He pulled out before slamming back in nailing Theo's prostate over and over. He kept re-angling too making sure that every inch of Theo got some of his cock.

Theo was doing his best not to let any sounds come out. He really did like being loud and Liam fucking him like he was defiantly would have him howling. He shut his eyes pulling Liam's mouth back to his cumming as he flipped Liam back over ridding him until Liam was doing the same. He felt his fangs and eyes shift as Liam wrapped his hand around his cock. Theo let out growl completely loosing it as Liam jerked him as fast as he had been fucking him. He latched his mouth onto Liam's neck howling into it as he tried to appease the ache he felt at the base of his cock.

Liam held Theo to him slamming up into him as his cock erupted once again filling Theo. His eyes flew open feeling Theo's fangs slightly sinking into his neck. He let out strangled sound as his cock expanded at the base moving up until he couldn't thrust anymore. He was completely locked in Theo's ass with his knot pulsing against Theo's prostate. He hadn't even known it was possible and Scott sure as hell hadn't told him about this. He'd read some of the werewolf sex books too after he got turned. They had talked about it, but he thought it was all fiction. It was the best thing ever though and he was the one trying not to howl now.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo whimpered clenching around Liam causing more pleasure to shoot through his body. "Fuck, good thing I told your mom to check the biscuits cause might have to help you with your homework," he said with a laugh because this was slightly funny. He was going be locked with Liam inside of him for good half an hour. "Fuck, don't pull," he groaned when Liam tried pulling out.

"It's only supposed to be wolves in the wild, not werewolves," Liam said whining as Theo clenched around him again. "Oh shit, feels good, but strange," he tried moving slightest bit again, but he couldn't. He cupped Theo's ass giving it a nice squeeze before moving his hand farther down. He whimpered feeling his cock that was sealed around Theo's ass.

"Werewolves have them too, just never had it happen and trust me I've tried," Theo said using his arms for support looking down at Liam. He kissed him still clenching which pulled more cum from Liam. It was one of the things he was starting to think he might not have since he wasn't really a werewolf. He hoped that he did because it would be great having his dick locked inside of Liam. He was enjoying Liam being encased in him at the moment with no way to escape. He had heard a rumor once about knots. The only way to produce one was to be the other person's soul mate. He didn't know if it was true, but he had never gotten close to what he was feeling right now with anyone.

"I'm on what my third home run?" Liam asked when they broke apart from another kiss as he moved his hand over Theo's back. "Fucked you, you met my mom, soon my stepdad, and I knotted you. I think we can go for four later," he smiled enjoying the feeling having Theo clenching around him was unbelievable hot. "What are you doing after dinner tonight?" Liam asked before adding he thought they should do something fun.

"We are doing something fun right now. Sadly, I have this thing I got to do later. I don't want to, but I'm being forced into it," Theo said wishing he didn't have to check in with the damn doctors. He couldn't deal if they came looking again though. Liam wasn't getting hurt again, so he'd go to the fuckers to see what he had to do. He'd go back to Liam when he was done, even if it was as Patch.

"Full moon's close, we can hang out together that night," Liam said knowing that he wasn't spending it tied to a damn tree this time. He knew that Theo didn't chain his self down during the full moon. He wasn't going to be doing that either because he would have Theo to keep him busy that night. "You and I can run around in the woods together," he moaned when Theo ground down against him. He could feel his self deflating some, but he was still pulsing inside of Theo.

"Whatever you say, but so you know, when I'm out running at night, we're not wearing clothes," Theo said before closing his mouth over Liam's again. He was going to have Liam during the full moon too. He wanted to feel what Liam was like clenching around him. He didn't mind being bottom, it felt wonderful; he just wanted Liam at least once. He was sure that Liam wouldn't mind either; they could even take turns having sex.

 **~LT TL~**

"Did you get your physics homework done?" Mrs. Geyer asked when they all sat down for dinner forty minutes later.

"I got one more to do," Liam said hiding his smile glad that he had gotten out of Theo when he had. His stepdad had gotten back and had come up to meet Theo. They had just finished getting dressed when he knocked on the bedroom door. He had wished he had something that could have sealed Theo's ass with his cum inside. He might have to invest in a butt plug or two just for moments like earlier. Theo had been leaking like crazy with how much he had let lose into him in the last few hours. He had sucked some of it back out of Theo, but there was still plenty left in him.

"That's good, sweetheart. I'm glad it's not causing you trouble anymore," Mrs. Geyer said with a loving smile.

She was doing her best not to embarrass Liam like she had promised, but she wasn't that naive. She had been watching Liam and Theo while they had been helping with the meal. They couldn't keep their hands to their selves. It had reminded her of when David and she had been first dating. They were still hands on, but back then they had grabbed them not noticing the others around them. She had told David to do his best not to bring attention to the obvious between their son and Theo too.

 **~LT TL~**

They started eating and between bites the Geyers' were asking Theo and Liam questions. Theo was doing his best to try to seem normal. He had gone with meeting Liam for first time in locker room almost getting the physics book to his head. It was defiantly better than telling them their son was a werewolf and Liam had been spying on him. Liam had looked relieved since he had been able to smell that Liam was slightly panicked. He wasn't going to out his boyfriend to his parents. That would be one of the worst things he could do and he didn't want to do anything to hurt Liam. Liam's parents had laughed telling him he should wear a helmet around Liam in the future.

Liam told them more about school and a few other things about Theo and him. He also reminded them that Theo was the one that had helped him cook the pasta. Liam was glad when his parents thanked Theo for not letting him burn the house down. They also mentioned that they would let Liam attempt to cook if Theo was there. It had made him feel happy knowing that they trusted Theo to help him cook. Theo had charmed them so far and it was going better than he thought it could. Theo didn't seem as worried as he had been before they had come in the house either. Theo was being his self right now and it helped Liam feel safe even more than he did with Theo around him.

His parents liked Theo and Liam was beyond grateful. The only person that he hadn't gotten to like Theo now was Stiles, but he wasn't going let it worry him. Outside of the pack, his parents liking his boyfriend meant the most. He was going to get Stiles to like Theo before it was over somehow, but for now he was focused on family time. He picked up another biscuit enjoying them more than the rest of his food. He couldn't help letting out a moan too licking the extra butter off of them. He was in heaven with food and family.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo smiled watching Liam eating his fourth biscuit completely zoning out. Every time Liam ate one he let out this moan licking his lips. He didn't see anything that special, but Liam was moaning over the biscuit. He would swear that Liam was doing it on purpose, but when he caught Liam's eyes his boyfriend gave him a questioned look. Yep, Liam didn't even realize what he was doing, which was making it hard for him to concentrate.

"Liam, do you need to be alone with your food?" Mrs. Geyer asked giving her son a look when the moan got a little bit higher that it wasn't just Theo that could hear it.

Theo bit back a laugh at Liam's look of horror of what he'd been doing. He really was glad he had made the biscuits for Liam. He looked adorable right now and it was a good look on him. He was going to have to make the biscuits more often if it meant Liam did what he was doing. He couldn't resist teasing Liam his self telling him that he promised to make more if he'd share. He had been happy with one of them knowing how much Liam loved them.

"Sorry," Liam said setting the biscuit down before giving Theo a look. He was going to get him back later when they were alone. He'd get him back before Theo left to do whatever with his parents. "They're really good," he really wanted to take the bowl and keep all of them to his self. He took two more before putting them back in the middle of them so the others could have some. There were still six in the bowl so that would be two each for his parents and Theo.

Theo gave Liam a grin that told him he was going to get him back for the look. He did however take one of the biscuits eating it. He watched Liam the whole time licking his lips catching the crumbs and melted butter. Theo slid his finger into his mouth getting the butter that was running down it. He made it look like he was taking something else into his mouth by the slow motion. When he smelt the arousal coming from Liam his smile widened as he went back to eating the other food.

He knew that Liam was going to try his best to torture him sexually during diner even more since he was doing it to him. He was going to have to be careful though because his pants were too tight to get hard right now. He was going to have to shower at some point as it was and wash his clothes. He could feel the cum seeping from his ass still which turned him on and felt strange at the same time. He was turning his own self on by what he was doing to get Liam back.

Liam tried not to growl jabbing his fork into his food glaring at Theo. His pants becoming beyond the level of comfortable that he could stand. He had a half of mind to make Theo wait days before he even touched him again for what he was doing. It was turning him on though and he needed relief. He couldn't believe that Theo had acted like he was sucking his cock right there at the table. His parents had been talking about work so they hadn't noticed what Theo was doing.

 **~LT TL~**

"Where was your first date?" Dr. Geyer asked breaking through to both boys after a moment.

He had been watching them and could see what his wife had mentioned. Liam and Theo were defiantly on the love train. Theo looked more relaxed now than when he'd first met him upstairs. He hadn't been crazy in knowing what they'd been doing. The room smelled like sex and he should know what it smelt like. He hadn't drawn attention to knowing what they had been doing though. He didn't want to embarrass them and have Liam upset. Liam had a look of pure joy on his face. It was something he hadn't seen on Liam until Theo had shown up in his life.

"Here, I cooked for him," Theo said because he had thought it was their first date. It might not have been out, but he'd had fun. The ending hadn't been the best ever, but the rest of it was perfect. He left out the sex parts, but he told them a little about the night. It did have Liam's mom smiling and he could sense she liked him already. He liked her too and he had this feeling inside of him that made him long for a family of his own.

Liam smiled since he'd thought of it as their official first date. "I didn't burn the garlic bread," Liam added before saying that Theo had reset the temperature for him. He would have burnt something up if it wasn't for his boyfriends help.

"I'm sure that I can get him cooking in under a month. It's not that hard if you got something to work to," Theo said grinning at Liam because they both knew what the goal had been. He had set a new one before they had come back downstairs. If Liam could cook without burning he'd return the knot. He just hoped he could keep that promise since he wasn't sure if he could do it. However he told Liam's parents that he was going watch all the Star Wars movies with Liam. He had heard Liam talking about them plenty with Mason to know he loved them. He had only ever seen two with Scott and Stiles when he was younger.

"Liam's been addicted to them since I introduced them to him," Dr. Geyer said with a smile on his face.

He told Theo they had watched all of them in a three day weekend when Liam's mom had been away. It had been a wonderful weekend getting to know Liam when he'd first started dating his mom. He hadn't been sure if Liam was going to like him, but he had known after the first hour he was going to love Liam if he'd give him a chance. He had seen a loving kid behind the wall of pain. Liam had given him a chance and then some over the years. He was proud of Liam as if he was his own son.

"We were exhausted when we finished them and when mom got home we'd been fast asleep on the couch," Liam said with his own smile the happiness coming in a tidal wave from him. "It was about a month after they started dating. I didn't know if I was going to like him, but when she got back I told her never to let him go." he said looking at Theo. "We watch them three or four times a year, but not in a three day weekend."

Liam felt the same way his mom had about his stepdad. They had gotten married after dating for two months because they just knew they were meant to be. He couldn't exactly go marry Theo now since they were too young, but he would if he could. He'd follow Theo anywhere, which probably should scare him. He could understand what his mom had told him though. When you love someone you feel like the world's going to end without them near.

When he hadn't been able to find Theo at first the other day, he'd felt like he couldn't breathe. He had been so happy when they had found Theo. Then when Theo had given him that goodbye note he'd done everything not to get pissed off and do something. Although seeing Theo had wiped it all away from his mind. He didn't know if Theo felt like he did, but he could hope. He felt alone if he didn't have Theo or Patch near him. He knew he had Mason to tell his troubles to and they were brothers. It was different how he felt alone though without the two he loved. He felt complete right now though with Theo here with him and his family. He hoped that maybe he could convince Theo to stay the night with him.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: No flames for the knotting. It isn't everyone's cup of tea, but I like it. In this you have to be a soul mate for it to work and love the one you're with. Thanks for reviews and kudos. Sorry been a while. Last few weeks been burned out been trying get the juices going again by reading Cattle Valley series. I hope to have part two of this up this coming week.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I Own Nothing**

 **CN: Liam and Theo wrap up their night together outside in Theo's truck. Theo doesn't want to leave, but goes back to the lab anyway, which he really shouldn't have.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

"Was it so bad meeting my parents?" Liam asked standing beside Theo's truck with his arms around Theo's waist after a great afternoon together.

He didn't want Theo to leave, but Theo said he had to go. His parents had convinced Theo to stay another two hours to watch a movie with them after dinner. He'd been happy snuggled up with Theo in the La-Z-Boy. He'd thought about sitting on the couch, but Theo had pulled him into his lap. Theo had kept whispering in his ear so low his parents couldn't hear, only them. It had been nice and Theo's mouth kept closing around his neck. If he didn't have the ability to heal then he would have a hickey by now. It had felt wonderful with Theo's tongue against his pulse. He had barely paid attention to the movie.

Every time Theo kissed or sucked at his neck it had gone straight to his cock. He had gone to the bathroom once to try and appease the ache Theo created. It hadn't worked though because without Theo's hands working him over, he couldn't get off. Theo had known what he was up to because when he'd gotten back he'd teased him about it. He was just glad that it had been dark and his parents couldn't see his jeans. It would have been embarrassing, but he wouldn't change the snuggling with Theo for anything. His parents had been doing the same on the couch, which had made him long even more for Theo to be around for the rest of his life. It was stupid maybe, but he never wanted this feeling of pure happiness to end.

"No, they're actually nice. I didn't even get threatened about hurting you," Theo had expected it at some point. It just hadn't come up and thankfully neither had them wanting to meet his parents.

"They loved you, my mom gave you an extra piece of cake, she has never done that before, not even to Mason and she swears he's her other son," Liam said with a smile.

He might be exaggerating a little. Mason got extra large sizes of cake. However, Theo had gotten two slices, which was different and he'd thought it was cool. His step dad and Theo had been talking movies that Theo had seen. His step dad offered a weekend of movies the next time he was off. Liam couldn't wait and hoped that it was going to be soon. They were going to watch some movies across the board because his mom had even said she'd join in.

"I had fun, so not spending the rest the day and night in bed having sex wasn't a terrible loss," Theo grinned before kissing Liam.

He was dragging it out even though he had to go, he didn't want one of the doctors coming here. He just couldn't bring his self to leave Liam. He moved his hand under Liam's shirt tracing it up and down his spine. There was a feeling going through him that he wasn't going to be seeing Liam the next day. He hadn't been able to shake it for the last half an hour. It was why he kept dragging out their see you later out. Liam's mom had said he couldn't say bye to her. He had to say see you later because bye sounded like you weren't coming back.

Liam moaned sliding his own hands into the back of Theo's jeans bringing him closer. He moaned grinding against Theo. He could tell that Theo didn't want to go, they'd been standing out here talking for close to an hour. They'd sat on the tailgate for most of that making plans for the full moon and a date night. The rest they'd been making out with their hands roaming over each other like now. It was close to nine and Liam wasn't sure what Theo was going to have time to do with his parents. All he knew was it was getting hard to tell Theo bye when he wanted him lying next to him when he went to bed and woke up.

 **~LT TL~**

"Stay with me, you can just come back in the front door. Say you called your parents and they said it was cool. My mom already said you could stay," Liam said pulling away not wanting the best day and night end. He'd had some other great ones with Theo in the few weeks, but his parents had liked his boyfriend. He wanted to keep that feeling going by waking up next to Theo again.

"Can't," Theo said with a growl turning Liam around so he was against his truck. "I got time for one more kiss, then I have to go," he smirked before undoing Liam's belt.

"I thought you said you were going kiss me?" Liam asked confused when Theo pulled his pants down, but that confusion left when Theo took his cock into his mouth. "Fuck, yes," Liam growled out holding Theo's head to him. He let his head fall back against the truck moaning as his eyes closed. He'd take this kind of kiss any time of the day or night.

Theo took Liam to the base of his throat swallowing before he went back up. He was going in quick motions of up and down. He sucked at the base and twice at the head before he moved farther down. After the fourth time he licked at Liam's slit darting his tongue over it. He growled around Liam's cock taking him back down, which was Liam's undoing. He let out a howl cumming down Theo's throat his eyes shifting as he opened them.

Theo stood up once Liam stopped cumming opening his mouth like he had done before letting Liam's cum slide into his mouth as they kissed. Liam moaned swallowing his cum as Theo filled his mouth with it and his tongue. He gripped Theo to him hoping if they could keep kissing he wouldn't have to let him leave. Oxygen wasn't on his side causing him to finally pull away catching his breath.

 **~LT TL~**

"Damn, you look good right now. If I didn't have to go I would fuck you right now," Theo said kissing along Liam's neck.

He was still stalling though running his tongue along Liam's pulse. He could smell the want coming from Liam. He thought about it for a second before he pulled away from Liam reaching for his truck door opening the back one up. He got Liam's pants completely off before telling him to get inside. He wasn't going to fuck him right then, but he did know a few tricks. He got his own off along with his shirt before following Liam in the truck. He stripped Liam of his shirt as well kissing and sucking at Liam's nipples right off.

"Thought you didn't have time, you keep delaying leaving, why?" Liam asked moaning arching into Theo's mouth trying to watch his claws since they had come out.

"I don't, but I don't want to go there," Theo confessed turning Liam so he was kneeling facing the rear window instead of him. He put the blanket he had in the floor board against the seat and between Liam's legs. He could wash the blanket, but it would be harder to get the cum off the seat. He didn't need other werewolves smelling it and figuring what they had been doing.

He shifted to the floor spreading Liam's cheeks apart before he licked at Liam's hole. He thrust his tongue into the opening causing Liam got thrust back onto it. He swirled the tip of his tongue around the rim before going back in. He wasn't going to actually use his cock tonight, but he was going make Liam cum from just this. He was thinking about adding his fingers to the mix too, but for the moment they just held Liam open.

Liam moaned and whimpered thrusting back against Theo's mouth as he sucked and nipped at his rim. He bit down on Theo's truck seat gasping as his cock twitched again. Pre-cum had started leaking again with Theo's mouth practically devouring his hole. He kept thrusting back impaling his self on the wicked tongue that he enjoyed. He wished that Theo would fuck him here and now, but he knew it wasn't going to happen here. Theo had told him he wanted to wait until the full moon. He'd agreed to it even if he had to wait a few more days before he got Theo's cock inside of him.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo decided to go with adding a finger to the mix slicking it up in his mouth before slowly penetrating Liam's channel. He kissed and nipped at Liam's hip getting him to relax wishing he had actual lube for this. He moved Liam's legs a little farther apart and moved him forward so he was resting against the seat completely. It gave a better angle and gave better access.

"If hurts let me know, I'll stop," Theo said kissing the base of Liam's spine as he slowly cork screwed his finger farther into Liam. He'd done this before and knew how much Liam had enjoyed it. He pulled it back the same way causing Liam to moan, then shout when he pressed against the bundle of nerves in Liam's ass. He smiled listening to Liam whine grinding against the seat and pushing back on his finger. "You want another?" he asked.

"Yes, it only burns a little, keep going," Liam said clamping his mouth down on the seat again to keep from howling in pleasure. Theo finger fucking him felt better now than it had in the kitchen when they'd been cooking. He moaned feeling the second finger starting to press into his ass.

Theo found his prostate again as a second finger joined the first. Theo kept both his fingers still at first letting Liam adjust before he finally moved them. He had swiped some of Liam's pre-cum for lubricant before he'd added the second finger. He kept the movements slow pressing against Liam's prostate every time he went back in. Before long Liam was thrusting back against them like he had before. His cock hitting against the blanket every time he moved from the bouncing motion. He needed more friction, but he was so close to cumming from just this.

He was close to exploding when Theo removed his fingers causing Liam to growl. He didn't want them to be gone, he wanted them back. Theo moved Liam completely against the seat with his cock trapped. He had Liam's legs spread on either side of his as wide as he could move them apart. He kissed along Liam's neck lining his self up so his cock was flush against Liam's rim, but he didn't put any pressure on it. He had done the same thing days before while they'd been cooking. He wanted to tap Liam again until he was cumming all over the blanket.

"Please, want you to fuck me right here, don't want to wait," Liam moaned leaning against Theo clenching his cheeks around Theo's cock. He could feel how close Theo was to entering him, the pre-cum smearing over his hole. He could feel some of it actually sliding in Theo was so close to taking him.

"No, you're not losing it tonight, full moon's when I'm going take you. I'm going make you work for it though. You baited me today, called me a coward, a little shit, but I'm not going to run again," Theo said sliding his hand in a tight grip up and down Liam's shaft. He moved his hips back snapping them forward, but stopping before he could impale Liam. "At least not in that way, full moon you're going have to find me. If you find me then you'll get my cock where you want it," he whispered against Liam's ear sliding his hand even slower over Liam's cock.

Liam moaned wanting to move back against Theo, but he couldn't from the way his legs were apart. It ached in his hips from the way they were spread, but he loved the burn. He reached back trying to push Theo inside of him by pulling him as he held onto Theo's ass. "Please, can't wait that long,"

"It's only a night and half away if you think about it, Liam. When you find me, we're going for a run, and then back to your house. I'm going to open you up and then I'm going fuck you," Theo said as his cock slid back and forth between Liam's cheeks slicking them up. He gave Liam's cock another twist before Liam bucked into his hand cumming for the second time in less than ten minutes.

Theo moaned smelling Liam's cum as it splatter on the blanket. He made sure Liam didn't fall pulling back slightly jacking his self off. It only took three jerks before he was cumming too letting it hit over Liam's back and ass. He moaned watching the cum slide down Liam's back before he licked it away. He was going to be doing a lot more of this in the future. His cum all over Liam turned him on making his cock spray another long rope all over Liam just from the image.

"Please, don't leave me tonight," Liam practically begged wanting Theo beside him all night.

"I'll stay here til ten," Theo said knowing he was going to be in for it. He just wanted to lay with Liam in his arms for a while before he had to go.

 **~LT TL~**

It had taken everything to actually drive way after Liam and he had gotten dressed. It was already eleven, but Theo knew if he didn't go back to the lab, the doctors would cause some kind of harm to him. He had said he would leave at ten, but that came and went. Ten-thirty had too, but he'd finally known he couldn't wait anymore when eleven arrived. Theo hated the place since he had started falling for Liam. No, he wasn't fallen, he loved Liam. He just couldn't say the words yet to Liam.

The lab sure as hell wasn't home, but neither was his old home. He didn't have one, unless he counted Liam as that since he felt like he belonged there. He wasn't good by any means, but when he was with Liam he could pretend for a little while. He could be a version of his self he wished he could be all the time. As soon as he was done at the lab, he was going to shift and go back to Liam as Patch. He had even started calling his wolf half that since Liam had. He needed to be with Liam tonight and it had to be as Patch. He had told Liam he couldn't come back tonight. He didn't want the doctors to follow him if he went back as his self. Liam's parents didn't deserve to be hurt.

It had almost hurt when Liam had looked at him and asked him the last time not to go. He'd promised Liam that he would see him tomorrow. Although standing just inside the lab he had a bad feeling he was about to break that promise. It was one of the first ones he would be breaking though. He had kept every one so far that he had made to Liam. He had spent almost all day with Liam since he had pulled his self out of his self pity. He couldn't let the doctors control his life forever. He needed to start taking a better stand on how things were going to go. They needed to find another way of getting what they wanted.

"You are late, we said to be here at eight. It was the deal to let Liam live," the Surgeon said coming up behind Theo. "You do what we say when we tell you to," the doctor said before the other two entered the room. "You'll just have to be punished again,"

"The hell you will," Theo growled moving away from the doctors. He wasn't going to be touched by them again. The last time he'd been here had been pure hell and he'd almost died as it was. He would be damned if he let them trap him this time.

"If you had been on time, this would not be happening, Theo. It's your fault for not obeying us," The genesis said in an angry voice ready to strike at Theo with electricity coming from his hand. "We were succeeding until you ruined it," he moved forward, while the other two blocked Theo from leaving the room.

Theo let out a growl crouching down before using all his power to launch his self forward. However the Surgeon was ready for him as if he had seen his move coming. Theo let out a howl as the cane connected with him slamming him down on the floor. He rolled trying to get away faster before getting to his knees. He got up as fast as he could taking a swing at the doctor closest to him. He didn't know which one it was, but he punched as hard as he could. He wasn't going to let them win, he had to get to Liam again.

The Surgeon took hold of Theo's throat in a tight grip before throwing him against one of the walls. Theo wasn't going to get away since they had sealed the room off knowing he'd try and escape. Theo felt something in his back crack, but he refused to stay down. He worked through the pain getting to his feet. Theo let his eyes shift using his chimera strength going at the doctors this time.

Theo was trying to fighting back, but he was out numbered three to one. He put up a fight not giving in easily even though he was losing. He kept thinking about getting back to Liam and coming up with something on why he came back. He was going to be hurt he knew, but he could say something. Theo punched the Pathologist as hard as he could. He tried to keep track of the Genesis and Surgeon too, but they kept moving by using the frequencies. He was getting tired and knew that they were dragging this out on purpose.

The Surgeon had enough telling the other two to grab Theo and hold him. Theo saw the vice grips that the Genesis had in hands and he tried fighting harder. He didn't stand a chance though. He was forced to his knees by the two of them, while the Surgeon turned his head jamming a needle into his neck. He was unconscious before he could even let out a howl. It wasn't mercury like they shot into the failed experiments, this was something different. It burned like fire as it seeped into his veins. The only thing he'd seen before everything had gone black was Liam smiling at him telling him he loved him. He'd almost said it back, but Liam had kissed it off of his lips. He'd wanted him to wait until the full moon and now he wished he said it to Liam. Those blue eyes looking at him with a forced smile because he had to leave.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo woke up finding his self groggy from whatever had entered his system. He didn't know what they had given him, but his head was pounding. He felt like he wanted to throw up, but he forced his self to keep the food down. He went to move, but found his self tightly bond when he finally opened his eyes. He knew exactly where he was at again and he'd sworn to his self he wouldn't end up back here.

He was strapped down with actual chains to a cold metal table like the doctors used with their experiments. He hadn't been on one in years until the last two days and he didn't know what they were going to do. He couldn't turn his head since the chain was wrapped around his neck almost constricting his breathing. He was bound worse than he had been when they'd been torturing him. It scared him because he could feel everything right now instead of being paralyzed.

He couldn't hear anything else in the lab, which told him the doctors weren't even there at the moment. They had left to do who knew what to another of their experiments. They hadn't trusted him to stay so he had been chained down so tight it hurt. Every time he breathed the chain bit into his skin tighter. He knew he couldn't even shift to his wolf self because he was sure his neck would break if he did. He wanted Liam now more than ever to know, but he was hoping that they hadn't gone after Liam. It would be the worse thing ever for Liam to find out like this.

He kept pulling as the toxins wore out of his body. He just needed it to wear off and he could break the chains maybe. He didn't get the chance since after another ten minutes the doctors appeared in the room again. He hated how they could use the frequencies to get around. They could be across town and then back in the lab just like that. He went still hoping that they wouldn't notice he was wake. If he just laid still they might leave and by then he would have his strength back he hoped.

"Do not think us stupid, Theo. We can tell you're awake, it's why we came back," the Surgeon said before the chains fell away. "We finally thought of a proper punishment for you that will make you think before you disobey us again," he would have smiled if it was possible at what they had thought of.

"I won't be late again, just please let me go. I've been doing what you've wanted and besides the stuff with Liam I haven't messed up. You can give me Liam, I won't even try for a pack. You can do whatever you want without me," Theo knew that the last time they'd gotten upset with him this badly he'd been shut in a room alone for a week. He'd been twelve and besides food and bathroom he hadn't left the room. He hated enclosed spaces now because of what they had done to him.

"Inconsequential, you will learn again the way you're supposed to act. We made a killer not a love sick puppy. You're going back in the ground until we deem you can do as you're told," the Pathologist said before they disappeared from the lab.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo felt dizzy when they reappeared, but he jerked his self back hoping it would free him from the doctors. The doctors had thankfully taken the chains off, but he was barely able to stand. He wasn't going to go in the ground. He was going to try and get free the second he had a chance. He saw the hole that was there for him and the four oxygen tanks inside of it. He wasn't about to go in. He didn't know if they would even come back for him if they sealed it up. They might not even have put air in the tanks just made it seem that way before burring him alive. They never put the tanks with the other chimeras, which made him worry even more.

He was still weak, but the reappearing had loosened the Pathologist's grip so he jerked as hard as he could a second time stumbling so that he fell backwards. He groaned before rolling over holding his side as he got to his knees. He got up as quick as he could stumbling as the Genesis tried grabbing him. The other two were moving in as well, which with him being weak was a down side.

Theo shoved the Genesis as hard as he could. He almost fell when they collided with the tree behind them. However, it gave Theo enough space to take off running, but the Pathologist appeared in front of him. He cursed the stupid currents as he was lifted off the ground his back hitting hard against a tree. He felt something crack he hit it with such a force and he wasn't sure if it was the tree or his back. He tried breaking the hold on his throat, but it wasn't possible. He was getting light headed even more as oxygen was being denied in his lungs.

"You're making this harder on yourself. You won't get out until the full moon and you will kill for us that night. There is another month until the Super Moon, but you will kill tomorrow night," The Pathologist said shocking Theo when he put his hand to his chest. "Next month you will do even worse," he was going to be glad when the pack was dead.

He wanted Theo dead too now, he wasn't any good anymore. Theo was worthless with Liam around now, they'd seen what he'd been doing tonight. They all knew why Theo had been late, he'd purposely put off coming back to the lab to practically fuck the beta. They had waited and waited for Theo to show. Every hour that had passed and Theo didn't show they had gone to see why. Each time he had been with the beta snuggling up or doing something else. He was sick of it and if this didn't work he was going to slit Theo's throat his self.

"They don't need to die, I will get them out of your way some how," Theo choked out when air returned to his lungs, he hated the electricity. It burned going through his body and was making him sicker by the minute. He knew he was begging, but he couldn't lose Liam. Mason and Hayden were his friends too now, they didn't deserve to die. Lydia or anyone else in the pack didn't deserve what he had once gladly agreed to doing.

"You are worthless, Theo. You're just a sick love sick failed experiment that we really should have killed yesterday." The Genetics said. "He thinks you can be saved it's the only reason you're not dying now," he had lost the vote on killing Theo and he was furious about it. He'd come up with burying Theo knowing that Theo was terrified of enclosed places from years back.

"I'm not worthless," Theo growled out trying to break the hold that was on his throat. He attempted to kick out, but the Pathologist shocked him again. He bit back the howl of pain knowing that Liam would come looking if he did. They could be setting a trap to kill Liam if he made a sound. He couldn't give them Liam on a silver platter so he kept his mouth shut as they tried to make him scream.

"We call the shots not you, back in the ground," The Surgeon said before tossing Theo into the hole. There was a glass like box with only one hole for the oxygen line to go in it. The lid slammed shut on Theo. The dirt was shifted easily with making the earth shake enough to cause the dirt to go back in the hole. The doctors disappeared from the woods going back to the lab. They didn't think anyone would find what was theirs and that was exactly what Theo was, theirs.

The doctors vanished ignoring Theo's screams that they could hear easily. They had left something inside of the box with Theo that was going to torture him even more. They needed Theo to go back to being their killer. He had once been the perfect killer they'd had because he had been terrified of death if he didn't. They had brained washed him into being their monster. It hadn't taken much just changing his memories. Those memories were coming back and they needed to squash them even faster now. Liam's love for their once almost perfect chimera was destroying Theo.

Theo yelled and screamed banging on the glass coffin, but no one could hear him. He was trying not to panic being buried alive was not something he had seen coming before now. He had tried his best to not go back to this place. The only thing he could think of was wishing he had listened to Liam's plea of staying with him. He closed his eyes feeling the tears falling as he yelled for them to let him out. He was trapped in his own personal hell until he was freed by the bastards. He didn't know how the night could have turned so horrible after one of the best ones. He'd felt like he had a family just being with Liam and his family.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: I hope you enjoyed the first half. Don't worry Theo's not going be staying in the ground long.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: The chip tracker on a phone for pets I think I heard is real if it's not then was probably a story, but I'm going with that for this. Also Mason and Corey haven't met yet since the time line is slower.**

 **CN: For this chapter how Theo gets out of the box is how it was shown on Supernatural season 4 when Dean pulled his self out of his own grave. Also the coffin is like in CSI when Nick got buried alive, but I added the oxygen tanks.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Liam felt like something was wrong all day when he didn't hear from Theo. He wasn't answering his calls or texts. He had even looked up the number for his house, but Theo's parents had told him nothing. They had hung up on him telling him not to call back. He had tried apologizing for keeping Theo, but they hadn't even listened. He knew Theo had told him it was complicated, but they were awful. They had been beyond rude and he could have sworn he heard Theo's dad say he's not ours. He couldn't imagine anyone hating Theo as much as it seemed that Theo's parents did.

He'd even gone as far as asking Stiles if he had seen Theo. Stiles must have seen how hurt he was because he couldn't get a hold of Theo because he didn't make any smart comment. He felt like breaking because he didn't have Theo there. Stiles had tried cheering him up and he had sat there listening to the story that was supposed to be funny. It probably was funny, but he'd ended up zoning out. His soul was aching right now and he'd asked Stiles how horrible had Theo's parents been in the past. Stiles and Scott had known Theo's parents when they'd been younger. Stiles had given him a look that spoke volumes on how bad they could be. On top of what Theo had already said and what he hadn't said told him more. He had made Stiles promise to text him if he saw Theo.

The fact that Stiles had just nodded agreeing had meant the world to him. They hadn't talked much since Stiles had helped him get to Theo in the woods. It hadn't really been that long, but it felt like ages, years even. He had sat beside Stiles for a little longer though not having the energy to move. He was worried and missing Theo like crazy trying not to let the worst thoughts in his head. Stiles kept telling him Theo got grounded for being out so late. He had actually smiled when he'd felt Stiles hugging him. Even in all the crap they had going on with Stiles not liking Theo he'd comforted him.

Stiles had gone as far as calling Theo's house his self. He knew that he'd done it to give him peace of mind. He had been so glad that Stiles hadn't made some comment about Theo working with the doctors when he didn't get an answer. He wasn't sure if it was Lydia or the semi truths they had called days before that had Stiles helping him. He had taken it though needing to just talk to Theo. In the end with no answer he'd finally pulled his self off the floor. Stiles told him to go to class and keep trying, but he knew he wouldn't be able to focus.

Liam had turned in his homework early for Physics telling his teacher he didn't feel good and wasn't going be in class. He went to the nurse's office lying down on one of the table that was there. He couldn't leave the school without notifying his parents, but he couldn't take being in class another minute. He hadn't slept much the night before after Theo had left either. There had been this nagging feeling inside of him that something bad was about to happen. He'd gone to see if he could find Patch, but Patch hadn't even been around. The woods had been eerie quiet and it had actually scared him. He had searched for almost an hour for Patch and thought about going to Theo's. He had thought about slipping into Theo's room and sleeping there with him. There hadn't been a light on when he'd went by so he'd gone home texting Theo night and he loved him.

 **~LT TL LT~**

Liam had hoped that Theo could sneak away and when he'd gotten home Theo would be there Something had kept gnawing at him that when Theo had kept postponing leaving it might be little before he saw him again. It was something about the way he had been acting that told him his boyfriend was nervous about something. He should have never let Theo go if this was going to be how it was. He wasn't sure if Theo's parents had grounded him or shipped him off to timbucktoo for being late. It wasn't fair for them to lock him away for being late.

Theo had hugged him for a good hour snuggled up in the back seat of the truck. It had been uncomfortable at first, but he'd lain on top of Theo nuzzling his neck. He had scented him if he remembered right from what Stiles had said. He'd seen Malia do it before and he'd asked, it was what he'd been told. He had wanted Theo to smell like him, not that he wouldn't have. After all probably had his cum still inside of him since he had flooded him multiple times, even knotting him.

He had sat outside waiting to see if Patch showed up when Theo hadn't come back. He hadn't seen his beloved wolf in a couple of days and he was still worried about him. He had planned on telling Patch about his night and how he finally got to have sex with Theo. It had felt good being so close to his boyfriend. Having sex with Theo cancelled even what he'd done with Mason out. It had felt completely right and perfect really like he was meant to be in that moment.

Theo had told him he'd enjoyed having him fuck him. He'd been blushing like mad when Theo had kept telling him what he wanted to do to him. They had laid together in the truck with Theo's hands moving over his back and ass. They had gotten dressed in case a cop or his parents came outside, but Theo had managed to get his hands back into his pants. It had felt like he belonged there and he was safe. Even with all the things going on with the Dread Doctors he felt safe in the back seat of Theo's truck with him. Hell, anywhere that included Theo next to him was his new safe place.

Liam let his self fall asleep on the table wishing that he knew where Theo was at or Patch. He needed them both so badly for different reasons. His mind replayed the moments he'd had with Theo while he slept. He had thought about taking Theo on the date tonight, but he wasn't answering. When school was out he knew he was going to Theo's house to talk to him in person. He'd find a way to talk even if he had to go through the window to his room. Theo's parents weren't keeping them apart, he'd be damned if that happened. He'd go as far as begging Stiles to go with him to drag Theo out of the horrible home he was in. He couldn't let Theo ever think that he was unloved. Stiles had said he'd go with him if he needed some back up. He had it in his mind to do just that if it came to it. He might even get Stiles' dad involved if they couldn't get Theo out. A tear slid down his face at the last thought of Theo going into an uncomfortable sleep. It was more exhaustion than anything because he had worried his self into it.

 **~LT TL~**

Whatever the doctors had shot into Theo's neck had finally worn off. He was still lying in the box in the ground, but his strength was coming back to him. He had already gone through one of the tanks and was half way through the second one he thought. It could be the third tank for all he knew though. He thought there was three hours or four in each tank if they were set to one. He just couldn't figure up the math at the moment since he was barely keeping his self awake. He was trying to stay calm so he wouldn't panic on top of that, but he didn't know if it was going to last. He hadn't been in the ground since he had gotten his sister's heart. He'd gone through the same incubation as the rest of the chimeras. It just hadn't been this bad last time since he didn't remember much about that time. This he was going to remember for damn sure.

The reason he wasn't sure about the oxygen level was because he had panicked for a good half an hour or more when he'd first gone in. He'd screamed and yelled banging on the glass coffin trying to get out. He'd finally lost his voice at some point and the drugs in his body had made him pass out for a while. When he had woken up he had willed his self not to panic again. He had to make sure the air lasted a while or at least until he could get out. Which he was trying to think of an idea on.

The doctors had rigged the box up and it was playing an audio over and over. It was the same one he had heard before when he was younger. They played the stupid thing at night when he'd slept imbedding it into his mind. The tape told him over and over that he was their monster in training. It told him he was theirs and belonged to no one else. If he made them happy he got to live, them happy meant him being a killer for them. It kept saying that no one loved him and it was all a lie. His life was a lie and he had no one because his family had been happy to get rid of him.

The last part was what had him wanting out of the box the most. It kept telling him to kill Liam, even giving details on how they wanted it done. Liam awake for most all of it until the very last second. He couldn't let Liam get hurt because of what they wanted. Liam hadn't done anything to hurt anyone. Liam was loved and the way his parents were with him, he would never kill Liam. He kept seeing him dead for those few moments as it was when he closed his eyes at times. He loved Liam and it would kill him if anything happened to him. He couldn't figure how they thought he would just off Liam. Liam was the reason he was changing into someone else. He wanted to be a better person for Liam.

The tape was getting on his nerves, but he couldn't reach it to shut it off. He was trying to dull the ache by drowning it out some from the shouting voices. It told him how to kill without leaving a trace. He didn't know if he could take much more of the tape without finding a way to break free of his coffin. The images it was giving him of Liam cut open or left on his parents' bed. The worse was when they mentioned about giving him Liam's heart instead of it being Tara's.

Theo could tell that he wasn't far from the surface, which had him thinking he could get free. He groaned shifting some before he brought his arm up. He didn't have much room, but he used all the power he could muster punching his fist through the glass box. He held the mask making sure it didn't fall off as the dirt came pouring into the box as he made a second punch. He was covered in the dirt after a moment and the oxygen had stopped flowing.

It felt like he was breathing in dirt so he figured the hose had been sliced open by something. He could feel the cuts in his hand and arm from punching through the glass too. He needed to get out before too much blood was left for someone to find. He didn't know if anyone knew what his blood smelt like, but he couldn't chance it. They couldn't find out until he made the doctors pay for this. He wanted at them first for burying him in the damn coffin.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo hadn't been wrong when it came to the depth he had been buried. It was deep enough for the box, but he was about a foot from the surface. He pushed the dirt away trying to get to the top, but the dirt just shifted down more. After the third try he finally felt his hand break free of the dirt. He thrust his other hand up doing the same before trying to pull his self free. It took all of the energy that he had gained back to claw his way out of the hole.

When he was half way out he just laid there getting air to his lungs with his legs still buried. He had almost passed out without the oxygen as he'd crawled from his prison. The idea of Liam being dissected had caused him to snap. It had fueled his anger of what they had done to get free of the hole. He pulled his self the rest of the way out after a few minutes not wanting the doctors to show up with him like he was. He knew that he wasn't supposed to be out now, but the fuckers did like checking up on him. That meant they probably would do the same here to make sure he didn't get free. They really should have buried him deeper than what they had it was too easy to get out.

He knew that he couldn't stay like he was because they could find him. He was on a frequency of his own, but his wolf half wasn't. It was ironic that the stupid doctors hadn't realized he could fully shift. They had made him part werecoyote too, which meant he could fully shift. He stripped down not even bothering to get off the ground. His phone and stuff were in his bedroom since he had taken a side trip there before going to the lab. He had left his truck in the driveway too not wanting it to be spotted out.

He focused on becoming Patch smiling at the fact he was going to get to see Liam. He would be able to move faster as the wolf even if he might be a little slow going. It took energy, but once he was away he could rest in Liam's room. He gritted his teeth from the burn that was still in his lungs. After a moment he had shifted rolling onto his wolf's side before getting to his feet. His entire body ached but he took off in a slow walk stumbling on his paws some. His foot ached where it was cut from the glass though. He let out a growl before thinking of the only thing he could to cover up his blood right now. He concentrated and for the first time in a long time peed all over the grave site. He hated peeing in his wolf form, but it was needed right now to cover everything up.

The only thing he had on his mind was Liam once he was done. He had gotten his clothes in his mouth before running as quick as he could. He didn't want his clothes to be found there either. He had to figure out what he was going to say about being missing so soon after promising Liam he wouldn't leave him. It was eating at him for breaking his promise to Liam about not leaving. He had kept Liam in his mind the whole time he was in the box so he didn't snap completely.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam got Hayden to drive him home after school he had thought of getting Stiles. He had said he would go with him to Theo's. The only problem was that Scott would end up coming too more than likely. He didn't want anyone else knowing what was going on. Hayden hadn't asked him what was wrong after he'd said he didn't want to talk about it. He'd let Stiles know he was just going to go home and sleep. He'd just go to Theo's alone later maybe because he was going to need alone time with Theo.

He had sent Mason a text back to the one he had gotten about going for food. He wasn't up for food or anything for that matter. He was planning on going in the woods searching for Patch if he couldn't find him soon. He was also going to keep trying Theo and if he had no answer by eight he was going to Theo's house. He was waiting for dark so he wouldn't be seen sneaking in. He didn't need to get arrested for breaking into Theo's bedroom if his parents went that far.

He had thanked Hayden before getting out of the car going inside the house. His parents had an early shift at the hospital so they were gone. He however heard another heart beat that was really faint in the house. He took off up to his room finding Patch lying on his bed with his head resting on a pillow. The wolf had burrowed his self under the comforter and Liam was surprised to see his friend shaking.

"Oh thank god you're safe," Liam shouted startling Patch who whined looking back at Liam. "I'm sorry buddy, I didn't mean to scare you," he got on the bed putting his arms around Patch holding him as tight as he dared.

He was trying to comfort his best animal friend because he didn't know what had scared Patch, but he wanted to help him. Patch was his other safe place and he wished that Patch liked Theo. He still remembered the note Theo had left him about Patch about ripping him apart. He groaned thinking about the note that he had forgotten all about when Theo had shown up at the school for him. Then his parents wanting to have dinner to meet Theo. He hadn't had a chance to ask his boyfriend what he had figured out the doctors wanted.

He also needed to tell the others about what had been going on. The last three days had been crazy or had it only been two. They were running together so it felt like longer, but he was sure that today was the third day since the doctors had attacked him in his kitchen. He still needed to figure out if he had a memory that the doctors had taken. He really needed to get a copy of the book the others were going to read.

They had found it the day he had Theo over cooking dinner for him. Theo might be able to remember what was done to him too or why he got dumped like he had. They had carved ours into Theo's chest it had to mean something or the doctors were going to take Theo. Theo had said they wanted information about the pack, but he wasn't sure if that was all that he doctors had been after. He didn't have the feeling of pure dread right now. It was a worry, but not pure on fear that something awful was happening to his friends. Patch was here and something told him not to panic about Theo. He was beyond worried, but it wasn't skin crawling terror right now.

He placed kisses on the top of Patch's head telling him over and over how happy he was to see him. He just wished Theo would have shown up like this too. He smiled before pulling the covers back when he got up. He told Patch to follow him before they went downstairs to get food. He didn't know if Patch had eaten anything good so he raided the fridge. There was one pork chop left that was supposed to be his, but he didn't want it. He took it out along with some of the left over vegetables. He mixed them into the bowl that was Patch's food setting it down on the floor.

"Go ahead and eat while I get you some water. You smell like you're starving now that I got a whiff of you," Liam said smelling other scents coming from his friend. The biggest one was pure terror though, which made him think that Patch could have been trapped or harmed. He hadn't felt any injuries so that was good, but Patch was still shaking as he started eating.

Patch looked up at Liam before looking back at the bowl. He wasn't sure if he could eat anything, but he was going to try. His stomach was grumbling for it and he'd puked up the food he had eaten in the coffin at some point. He really needed to get back to the grave site so he could cover up the evidence. Although right now he didn't have energy for it because it had taken him a while to heal. He had sat in Liam's backyard until the wounds had healed over. He didn't want any blood in Liam's bed or house for that matter.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam got the water placing it on the floor before he sat down too. He kept his hand moving over Patch's fur as he ate. It seemed to be working on getting Patch to stop shaking so he kept it up. He opened a can of the dog food he kept hidden under the sink in the far back once Patch finished the chop and vegetables. He told him to slow down that no one was going to take his food. He didn't want Patch getting sick on him because he was obviously starving.

Liam took his phone out sending a text to Scott asking if there was a way to have a tracker on his phone for a pet's chip. He knew that Mason had told their friends about Patch being his pet wolf. He hoped that maybe it would work because he didn't know if he could deal if someone was trying to hurt Patch. It was bad enough Theo's parents didn't want them seeing each other it seemed. He got his answer in another text which made him start thinking about getting a tracker for Patch. He might have to go to another town since Deaton wasn't back yet. It was weird too that the man had been gone so long, but he was on a mission to figure out what was going on.

Patch broke through to Liam's thoughts licking his tongue across Liam's face. Liam laughed letting Patch continue with the licks until his face was wet. He didn't care either because he had Patch back. He got to his feet after a few minutes washing the food bowl before he picked the water bowl up. He took both of them back upstairs so his parents wouldn't find them. He was careful not to spill the water setting it down against his wall out of the way. Patch hadn't spilled any of the water or food since he'd started putting it in his room. He was actually glad about that knowing how animals could be. Patch was the most well trained pet he had seen for being mostly wild.

"Okay I have to try my best to study for test tomorrow, but I don't know if I can," Liam said before he started telling Patch about the last few days since he'd seen him.

He started with how Theo had showed up at school. He smiled telling Patch how much he had enjoyed being with Theo. He even told him how Theo had tasted to him when he had cum in his mouth. He didn't stop until he had covered everything including the hot truck make out session he'd had with Theo. He sighed thinking about how close he had been to having Theo take him in the back seat. It was the second time they had gotten that close to going all the way. He had been so happy yesterday and today he was down right miserable.

"I wouldn't have cared if he had rammed me if he took the pain. It would have felt good being filled because he is better than average," Liam said resting his head on Patch's side hugging the wolf to him. "I still can't believe he was a virgin, but I get it. I wouldn't want to trust anyone with them doing that if I didn't know them. I trust Theo I know without a doubt he'd never hurt me. It's how I know you weren't going to attack me in the woods that night," Liam said with a yawn.

He really needed to study and be ready to leave to find Theo. However, he was still exhausted from the night before. He closed his eyes promising his self that he'd study some when he got a little sleep. Patch was safe so he just had to find Theo, which he hoped was just grounded for not getting home early enough. Although, he'd think he would have shown up at school that day. Then again he knew nothing about Theo's parents and Theo wasn't fond of talking about them. He just left the subject alone, but he would feel better when he knew where his boyfriend was.

 **~LT TL~**

Patch breathed in Liam's scent while Liam slept against him. It felt good to have Liam surrounding him. He wished he could shift back and hold Liam in his arms. He needed to be close to him, but for now he had to stay like this. It was safer since he was sure the Doctors would know he was out of the box soon enough. He would do anything not to have to go back, but Liam's life was more important to him. He was going to have to get smarter about how he did things though.

The Doctors had wanted him to go back to when he hadn't felt the first seed of something in him. He didn't know what it was, but it was something to do with Liam. Every thing went back to Liam and the way he was now. Patch was completely attached to Liam, which was how he was now too. He had been doing what the doctors wanted when he wasn't with Liam. He had planted the book in Tracy's room about the Dread Doctors. He knew that Scott and them were going to read the book. They were waiting until after the full moon though since they were all thinking the Doctors might show up during it.

The last full moon had been the night he'd come back to Beacon Hills. The doctors had sent that first chimera after Scott as a set up to get him a possible way in. They had thought if he helped fight then Scott would just let him in. That wasn't the case, but he was helping them at least and he'd fallen for Liam. He had saved Lydia after Tracy had cut her with the Kanima tail she'd had. He had also made them bring Liam back from the dead. That one still got to him because if he hadn't gone to Liam's after talking to Scott then Liam wouldn't be alive now. It haunted him seeing the life draining out of Liam. He had kept seeing it over and over when he'd been in the damn ground.

Things were starting to run together though, which was bad. He had heard Liam when he'd asked him why he was scared. It wasn't like he could answer like this, but it was easy, the doctors were going off book. They were torturing him now to get what they wanted. They had thrown him back in the ground to try and make him follow them without hesitation again. He knew without a doubt that if he wasn't with Liam then he wouldn't have gone back in.

His mind was working in over drive, but he needed to rest in case he needed to protect Liam. He let out a whine before resting his snout on Liam's arm. He closed his eyes figuring he might as well just sleep like this. He couldn't get free of the grip that Liam had on him. He didn't want to wake Liam either by getting free. He doubted Liam was going to let him leave without going with either. There was nothing that he had to do either because besides Liam, Hayden and Mason no one cared.

He was pretty sure Hayden and Mason were off doing something since they weren't here with Liam. He didn't know why no one else hadn't checked on Liam if he had felt the way he was now all day. Things were slipping through the cracks with the pack and he knew he'd started driving that wedge. He needed to fix it, but for now sleep was what he needed. Although, he did take one thing into consideration. Stiles had been there for Liam some, he had even called his house for Liam. He was hoping maybe the wedge wasn't as far in as he thought it was. Stiles had helped Liam when he had asked for it so that gave him a little hope.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Hope enjoyed. Finally on chapters that I had typed out instead of having to copy over from paper. Thanks in advance for kudos and reviews.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I really couldn't think of a way to go about a reason that Patch and Theo weren't in same place without Liam getting suspicious until I thought of the idea in this chapter. I liked it so went with it because I could see it playing out.**

 **AN2: Carol Lynne owns the Cattle Valley book series along with Good Time Boys series. I have been reading them for ages and love them so much. Couldn't help but include them a little bit here.**

 **CN: Mason hangs out with Liam and Patch for a while as well. Patch and Liam both find something out from Mason about soul mates and knotting.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Mason let his self into Liam's house knowing that something was wrong with Liam. His best friend had been off all day blowing off their weekly dinner together. He wasn't surprised when he opened Liam's door finding Patch sleeping beside Liam. He watched Liam and Patch before taking his phone out getting a picture of them sleeping. Patch looked like he was trying to shield Liam and vise versa. Liam's head was buried into Patch's fur with Patch's foot over Liam's back as if he was hugging Liam. Liam's arm was tight around Patch as well hugging his best animal friend close.

He smiled because he could tell that Liam was feeling somewhat better. He'd gone to the nurse's office between third and fourth period to check on Liam. Liam had been sleeping, but shaking on the table like he was cold or something. He knew that Liam couldn't have actually been cold, cold. However, he had gone back to his locker and dug out the coat he kept sometimes for when the school's AC was really cold. He'd put it over Liam so he would maybe feel a little better. Right now Liam wasn't shaking at all and he knew it was because of Patch. He was glad that Patch had finally turned up because Theo's parents doing what they had, had Liam on edge. He wanted to go over to Theo's and shout at the parents for their cruelty.

It wasn't strange either on how Liam and Patch were at the moment. He had done some research when he had found out that Liam had made Patch into a pet. It was exactly that with them too because he saw the bowl in the corner of water. It had Patch's name on it and there were all the photos on Liam's phone with the wolf. The lock screen on Liam's phone was a picture of Patch and him together. The home screen had one of Theo and Liam which he had taken.

Liam hadn't been able to get all of them in the picture so he had done it. Theo and Liam were leaning back against Theo's truck outside in the parking lot with Theo's arms wrapped around Liam. Liam had been leaning back against Theo with their fingers intertwine at Liam's waist. He had gotten a second one right after that of the two of them kissing. It had been almost as hot as the one in the hallway when Theo had shown up for Liam. He had to admit that it had been a turn on watching his friends making out in the hall.

Mason wasn't sure why Stiles was still holding onto that Theo was no good. The way Theo was with Liam even before they started dating he couldn't see why anyone thought he was bad. He was slightly jealous because Liam had a damn good looking guy and his dating like was in the pits. Although, he had been talking to Brett a lot, they just hadn't done anything. He really needed to find a guy to date. He felt miserable at times and his hand really wasn't cutting it most days it ended in frustration. He was sure that jacking off thinking about Liam and Theo or both doing him wasn't a good thing at all.

He sat down in Liam's computer chair turning Liam's laptop on. He knew the password, which Liam had never changed since he'd gotten it. He put in Liam's name and a date, which was the day his stepdad had officially adopted Liam as his. Liam had hyphenated his last name, but for classes the teachers just used Dunbar. He didn't even know if anyone else in the pack knew that about Liam. He'd been sitting with Liam and Theo the other day at lunch when Liam had told Theo about it.

It was how he knew that Liam had fallen for the werewolf, which was something Liam kept close to him. It was the same way about his biological dad; Liam rarely talked about the man. He'd watched his brother suffer from the emotional abuse. He was glad when Liam's sperm donor had walked out leaving Liam and his mom. Liam had been a lot better after that even if he had still had anger issues. He hadn't seen much of the anger coming out in Liam since Theo was around though. Theo was calm and cool even when he was being picked on; like with Stiles. Yet he didn't seem to care if Stiles liked him. Theo was protecting Liam in his book from losing it like he had once before.

Although, he had noticed that Stiles had been really nice today to Liam. He had been shocked when he'd walked by with Hayden seeing Liam leaning against Stiles. Stiles' arm around Liam had been the reason he'd steered Hayden towards the library. He wanted to give Liam and Stiles bonding time. He knew that they were in need of it and Liam hadn't looked ready to blow so he left. Stiles when he wasn't being a butt lately was great with Liam, he'd been a little jealous at first too. However, Liam had told him that Stiles helped him fit in with the pack more. Stiles also having his own things going on helped or had helped with the anger problems. He was glad that Stiles had given Liam that comfort today when he'd needed it. It had felt like maybe something was lining up. He really hoped that it would stay like that and Stiles wouldn't go back to being a jerk off when Theo was back around.

He looked over at Liam and Patch still sleeping away. He decided to give them another hour before he woke them up. Liam and he needed to study since Theo was M.I.A. to help with the physics test they had the next day. He wished that Theo's parents weren't so hypocritical. It was what Liam had said that he thought. He couldn't see parents grounding their kid over being late because they were in love. His parents were always encouraging him to find someone, but he hadn't found the right one yet. Although he really needed to invest some time into talking to Corey Bryant. He could start a friendship with him until he was ready to date since his boyfriend had just died. He doubted that he was going to get Brett into his pants even if he really wouldn't mind presenting his ass to the werewolf.

 **~LT TL LT~**

Liam woke up after the sun had gone down hearing a clicking sound. He pulled his face from Patch's fur turning over seeing Mason at his desk. He smiled before moving his arm from under Patch. It wasn't easy, but he did it with a groan because his arm was completely numb now. He looked at the clock realizing it was after eight. He jumped off the bed, which startled Patch and Mason both. Patch jumped up growling until he saw it was Mason that was in Liam's room. He looked at Liam then at the window. He hadn't realized how late it had gotten either and it made him nervous.

"Easy, boy," Liam said rubbing Patch thanking him for trying to protect him again. "When did you get here?" he asked looking at Mason who had turned around in the chair to face them. He really must have been tired if he hadn't heard Mason come in.

"About five-thirty," Mason said getting up going over to the bed. He put his hand out letting Patch sniff before he attempted to rub the wolf. He smiled when Patch bowed his head as if saying he was free to touch now. He had come to love the wolf too that his best friend had taken to. "I tried waking you up every half an hour, but you didn't even budge. Patch was snoring too so I just left you be to wake up on your own." Mason said getting a yip from Patch like he was trying to bark at him. "What? It's true you both were snoring, I have sound recording if you don't believe me," Mason said before he pulled his phone out and played it.

Patch and Liam both let out a growl at the recording before Mason hit the stop button. He couldn't help but laugh at them going back to rubbing Patch. It wasn't his fault that the two of them were exhausted and snored. He had finished his studying and done other homework while he'd been waiting on them to come back to the land of the living. He'd also fixed his self a snack because he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. He had been hoping for maybe talking Liam into asking Theo to cook something for them. He really wanted to try a recipe that he'd found online, but it didn't look like it was going to happen. Theo had said he'd cook for him some night inviting Hayden and him over for friends' night.

"Sorry from both of us for growling," Liam said resting his head against Patch. "Today has not been a good day. I think I got Theo in a lot of trouble last night," Liam sighed before telling Mason what had happened after he'd left the school with Theo. He didn't give all out details on the sex just that it was good and he'd defiantly be repeating it. He also mentioned about the family dinner. He had told Mason a little earlier in the day, but he was spilling now. "My parents loved him, they both told him to come back any time he wanted. They didn't even say he had to stay on the couch if he wanted to sleep over," Liam grinned adding about the cake.

"Your mom gave him an extra slice of cake to go?" Mason's mouth fell open even if he got an extra large slice of cake he hadn't gotten two before. "Dude you cannot let him go ever, find a way to lock him to you if you need to,"

"I was locked in his body if that counts," Liam said ducking his head against Patch even more when he said it out loud. He really shouldn't have said it, but he had been surprised what had happened. He needed to talk to someone and Mason was his best friend so he went for broke telling Mason what Theo had told him about knotting.

 **~LT TL~**

Mason wasn't as surprised as Liam was and told him what he had found when he'd went searching. He hadn't meant to find out about knotting, but he'd Googled werewolf sex. He had just been curious in case he got a chance with one. He had been shocked at the time when he found it, but not so much now. Although from the look on Liam's face when he told him about what he'd read he was shocked even more than he had been.

"You're telling me that a werewolf can only knot if they are with..." Liam trailed off because it was a little over the top at the moment.

He was really not expecting that a werewolf could only knot with their soul mates. He hadn't missed the part about mates either and that they could go their entire lives without even finding each other. It wasn't some pull towards each other or a name that appeared on the body. Knowing that a knot couldn't form unless it was a soul mate made things even clearer about being with Theo. He had already thought that Theo was the one for him, but hearing Mason saying what he did had him feeling it even more.

"A mate could be right in front of you and you'd never know until you had sex," Mason said before Patch put his snout right against Mason's face as if staring him down. "Sorry," Mason said going back to rubbing Patch thinking that was why he had gotten in his face. "I like research and my best friend is a werewolf who is dating one. I did the research like when we had sex Liam looked it up," he explained.

He had known the basics he did watch porn and stuff. He hadn't minded when Liam had Googled gay sex though. It defiantly had covered more than the porn and stories he read online about it. He hadn't started reading the actual books until after Liam and he had sex though. His favorite series was Cattle Valley by Carol Lynne. He loved her Good Time Boys series as well, which had gotten him turned on just as much. Mason shook his head bringing his self back to the present though. He couldn't get lost in the latest book he was reading when Liam and he were talking.

He was glad that it had been Liam that he'd had sex with that night. It hadn't surprised him when Liam had said he had gone slow with Theo too. He knew Liam cared even if he had moments where his I.E.D. kicked in he'd never done it towards him. Liam was one of the sweetest people he knew. It was just once in a while that the hulk came out. He smiled a little thinking about how sweet Liam had been with him too.

Liam had taken almost an hour working him over before he'd even started thrusting into him with his cock. Liam had insisted on taking him out to lunch before hand too. It had been like a real date, which had made it that much better too. If his parents hadn't shown back up he had planned on returning the favor to Liam. He was happy that he hadn't gotten the chance though. Liam would have Theo for that and he knew Theo wouldn't let Liam down in that department.

Patch was still staring Mason down though because what had been said had almost caused him to bolt from the room. It was taking all his will power not to run as far from Liam as he could. He wanted more information, which was why he was trying to will Mason to keep talking. There wasn't a way he could have this conversation in his regular form unless... He thought about maybe going to Mason after he had a chance to turn back. That would mean asking for help outside of Liam, which he was just getting used to doing.

However, drastic times called for drastic measures. If Liam was his mate then he had a way to get out from under the doctors even more. It also scared him a lot because if they found out about this then they could hurt Liam to make him obey even more. He wanted to run to keep Liam safe even if he wanted to stay here and never leave at the same time. He was so torn on what to do that he felt so over whelmed at the moment.

Liam pulled Patch back from Mason making him lay down, which Patch did putting his head on Liam's lap. He was pleading for Liam to ask more questions, he knew nothing about mates or knotting besides that it could happen to werewolves. If you had to have a mate to do it then it would be the reason behind why he had never done it before. It also meant more which was making him feel something inside of his body growing even warmer right now. He didn't deserve Liam, but he loved him. He would do anything to stay with Liam for the rest of his life. He wanted to tell Liam how much he loved him even if the fucking doctors said he'd never be wanted. Liam wanted him, he was hearing it right now how much Liam wanted him.

 **~LT TL~**

After another fifteen minutes of talking, which never went back to mates and knotting Patch jumped off the bed. He needed Liam to take him outside, but he didn't want to go alone. He could go out the window since it was how he had gotten in. He wanted Liam to come with him so he could keep an eye on him though. He turned around a couple of times before trying to bark. He really needed to learn to bark since he was part wolf. He couldn't figure out how so he went for a low howl.

"What's wrong, Patch?" Liam asked looking at the wolf that was turning around again before looking towards the bedroom door.

"Maybe he needs to go to the bathroom?" Mason offered looking at Patch with a questioned look before Patch turned around again. "You got a leash for him or just let him run free?"

"He's not a pet, pet so he just roams," Liam said getting off his bed grabbing his phone. He let out a yelp of surprise not pain when Patch took hold of his pant leg. "Okay okay, we're going just let me unplug my phone," he didn't know why Patch didn't just go out the window. It was easy for him to come and go through, but Patch was practically dragging him. It was something that Patch had never done before and it worried him a little. Maybe Patch didn't want to be alone outside. He really needed to figure out what had happened to his beloved wolf while he'd been gone.

"We can always walk the two blocks to Theo's house. You said you wanted to check on him," Mason offered, which brought a smile to Liam's face and had Patch growling. "Jeez he really doesn't like Theo does he. Stiles and Patch would get along just fine on the 'Hating Theo' team," Mason said, which got another growl from Patch and a groan from Liam. "Sorry," he said before they left the room.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam was glad when he saw Theo's truck in the driveway once they had gotten to his house. It had been a long walk there since Patch had been walking on his feet almost. He'd about tripped half a dozen times or more because Patch was on top of him. He tried getting a scent to see if anything was wrong, but he didn't hear or smell anything. The wind was blowing slightly and he was picking up their heart beats, but that was it.

It was after nine, but the lights were out in the house ahead of them. He was hoping that Theo was up and maybe playing video games in his room. He knew that he did it with the lights out since that night Stiles and he were spying Theo had the lights out. He had been talking to Mason going over the stuff he needed to review for the test the next day while they walked. Mason was quizzing him and he had gotten most of the stuff right. He would do better once he knew that Theo was okay. He really wished he knew why Theo's parents were being so cruel to them.

He hadn't meant to sleep as long as he had, but it had been so peaceful next to Patch. It was the same kind of sleep he got snuggled against Theo. He couldn't believe he had sleep so tight that Mason couldn't even get him to wake up. It told him that he had been exhausted from worrying over both of his boys. He needed to get back with his boyfriend now though and he would be even happier. He was thinking of maybe getting Patch to sleep in the room beside them if he couldn't get him to agree to share a bed with Theo.

Patch tried again to block Liam from getting any closer to his house. He didn't want to shift back yet even if he got to hold Liam. He had backed off all seven times when Liam had almost tripped. He didn't want Liam to get hurt, but he wanted him to rethink going there. He had made sure that no one got information if they called his actual house for him. His 'parents' had been told to hang up. He knew it was wrong to make Liam worry, but he hadn't been able to tell them not to before he'd been buried. He would do anything to take that back now and let them tell Liam he was grounded at least.

He just didn't know how to stop Liam from going in the house like he planned. He had tried to get Liam to play with him back at the house. He wasn't fond of playing fetch, but he had gotten Liam to do it a couple of times. He'd also stalled by attempting to go to the bathroom, which he had known wouldn't work for him to actually go. He hadn't figured out how to use the bathroom as his wolf since he always shifted back for that. He'd gotten them to stall again by asking for food. He had gone slow and even drank more water until he had actually needed to pee. It was uncomfortable with a full bladder and he'd finally gotten his body to work right.

It had been a gift from the universe to actually go, but it hadn't been much. All of the stalling hadn't lasted though and now they were only a few feet from his house. It was a house, his home was right here with Liam, but he didn't know if he'd get to be with his home forever. He was hoping that he could stay in Liam's arms one way or another. It wasn't right to have it all taken away, but if it happened it would be his own fault. The bad things he'd done would catch up to him and ruin everything. He'd be alone again without someone to love him.

 **~LT TL~**

"Patch, you have to stop. I know you don't like Theo, but he's my boyfriend. You are my best animal friend so you have to be nice to each other," Liam said squatting down in front of Patch. "I don't know why you don't like him, you like Mason and me," he tried reasoning with Patch.

He ran his hand over Patch's fur looking into his eyes hoping he might see something. He had been shocked at how bad Patch had stalled earlier. Mason had finally told him what Patch was doing and he'd told Patch to walk or he was staying home. Patch had looked so disappointed, but he had still tried stalling him on the walk over. Liam hugged Patch telling him he loved him and that being with Theo wasn't going to change that.

"I think he's being stubborn like his master," Mason said which got him twin growls from the two beside him. "I'm just saying," he laughed seeing Patch and Liam both looking at him like he was crazy. "Maybe we could leave Patch outside while we go in? That way he doesn't try attacking Theo and there is no blood shed towards Patch. I mean if I had werewolf claws and all I would have accidently sliced into him when we met. Patch, not Theo because he did scare the daylights out of me," Mason explained.

"I don't like it; he was shaking like a leaf when I walked into my room. Something scared him, Mason. I don't want Patch to be alone; maybe you could keep him company?" Liam asked standing up. However, the second he did letting go of Patch, the wolf bolted away from them. "PATCH," Liam yelled out. He was shocked that Patch had taken off like he had without a warning.

Patch ran as quick as he could glad he was feeling better now. He had gotten over what the doctors had done at least physically. He was still having problems with the part of them throwing him in the hole. He wasn't going to be going near anything that had him locked away in a dark place for a while. He was just glad that right now there was opened space that he didn't feel locked in. He had over come some of his fears from when he was younger, but they had triggered some of that now with locking him in the damn coffin. Patch tried to think in a hurry as he rounded his house as to how he could turn back and Liam not go after the other half of him.

He looked behind him hearing Liam coming in a hurry. He didn't think of it but for a second before he turned his head as if he were to lick like a regular wolf or dog would clean itself. He just didn't lick instead he bit into his leg as hard as he could letting out a howl. He had no other choice because Liam was dead set on finding him. He would maybe get Liam to agree to wait til the next day at school to be with him then shift back.

It was the last thing he wanted, but if he could convince Liam that he was grounded it might work. He couldn't even remember if his 'parents' would be home right now. He could get them to tell Liam to leave or something, but he didn't want Liam around them either. His life was in such a mess right now that he was going to be drained after what he was going to be doing.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Thanks in advance for reviews and kudos. I am going to work on the next chapter, but wanted to post this one now.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I Own Nothing**

 **CN: Theo and Liam reunite and Liam's upset that he didn't at least let him know he was okay.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

"What the hell was that?" Mason asked as Liam stopped dead in his tracks hearing Patch howl out before they heard a shout of pain.

Someone was getting attacked by Patch, which was not going to be a good thing. He was going to be in so much trouble. He didn't want to think about how bad it was going to be for Patch either. He should have made a make shift leash like Mason had said. It took him a moment before he recognized the voice and he was shocked.

"Oh crap," Liam said taking off at full speed leaving Mason standing there. "Patch, Theo," Liam called out, but when he got to the back yard he only found Theo. "Are you okay? Please tell me he didn't get you too bad?" Liam said getting to Theo's side looking at the healing bite mark on his hip.

"I'll heal, you sick him on me because I didn't show up today?" Theo asked trying to tease Liam even though he knew why Liam was there. He'd been with him since he'd gotten home from school after all. It was going to be so tricky and he had to keep his self from slipping up. It had hurt like crap biting his own self, but he'd done it. He was digging his self in too deep, why he couldn't just come clean with Liam he didn't know. Then again, he couldn't bare the thought of losing Liam.

"NO," Liam didn't mean to shout it, but he was worried. "I swear I didn't think he would go after you like this," he groaned. "You see which way Patch went? I know you're hurt, but he's been gone for days and he was scared already," Liam trailed off when he realized that Theo had no clothes on. He really should have noticed since he was bitten on the hip, but he had been worried.

"Why are you out here naked?" Mason asked coming up behind them trying to hide his smile as he got a good look before diverting his eyes. Yep, he was certain that Liam was having a better sex life than his none existing one. Theo had a nice size on him even soft and he could only image what it might feel like hard. He scolded his self for thinking about it, but he was a guy after all.

"I went for a run when I woke up," Theo said before he stood up once the bite mark completely healed over. "I do that sometimes, remember I told you last night," He said hoping that it would cover. He hadn't thought about the clothes issue. "As for Patch I realized it was him at the last second and missed clawing him. I didn't mean to scare him off, but I forgot about him at first," he was having to keep his heart beat steady as he could, but it was hard since he was out of breath. It had hurt biting into his leg like he had done then turning back. He hated lying to Liam even more and it had started getting to him how many lies he kept telling Liam lately. He wanted to be honest.

"It's not your fault; he's been protecting me like crazy since we started walking this way. Thanks for avoiding slashing him open," Liam said before he wrapped his arms around Theo's waist pulling him in. He was going to have to go find Patch in a few minutes, but right now he needed to hold onto Theo too. It was hard loving them both and knowing that Patch wasn't coming back with Theo here.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam didn't care that Mason was there as he kissed Theo like they had in the hall the other day. He moaned feeling Theo's tongue slide into his mouth deepening the kiss. He had missed Theo even if it had only been a day. He wanted to kick his ass at the same time for not calling or texting him. He didn't stop kissing him until they need air though wanting to show Theo how much he had missed him. Theo's hands were on his jean covered ass pulling him as close as he could.

Liam moved his hands over Theo's body loving the feel of heated skin under his hands. "I want to know why you didn't call me or text me?" he asked not sure where to keep his hands. He wanted to touch Theo everywhere at once needing him close. "I've been worried all day and then your parents hung up on me. They told me to never call again and slammed the phone down," he said before pulling Theo back to him in another kiss. He still felt like something was wrong even with Theo right here in front of him.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Mason asked, but the couple was ignoring him. It was obvious that Liam was happy to see Theo. His best friend was pretty close to dry humping Theo in front of him. It wasn't the first time he'd seen them making out like this it wouldn't be the last either. He didn't want to walk back to Liam's alone with the dread doctors running around. "I won't hesitate to spray you two down again," he said.

"Sorry Mas, I just missed him," Liam said pulling back for air. "I couldn't get a hold of you and last night Patch hadn't showed up either. He was in my bed shaking when I got home. I meant to come here sooner, but I was exhausted. I didn't sleep much at all last night. I went to the nurse's office and slept after lunch." Liam said so fast that Theo almost didn't understand what he was saying. "I thought they took you again and it scared me," he didn't want to be without Theo in his life. After Theo's parents had hung up on him he had started thinking that maybe the crazy scientists had come back after Theo. He hadn't said anything to anyone, but it had been in the front of his mind a lot.

"I'm right here," Theo said hating his self for making Liam worry. He wanted to tell him everything in that moment, but he forced it down. He could find a way to do both well all three actually. It was going to get more complicated, but he would just have to switch off back and forth. The doctors wanted a killer, but he didn't want to be that anymore. "Let me get some clothes on and I'll drive you two back to Liam's. You shouldn't be walking around alone at night,"

"I'm a werewolf I can defend myself, you were out here alone running," Liam said poking Theo in the chest. "Naked might I add. So what would you do out here that I can't and you're the same as me?" Liam asked poking him again. "Tell me?" he almost growled. He was happy to see Theo, but he had been worried and he was now getting pissed he hadn't contacted him sooner. Theo had to have gotten at least one of his messages or heard him calling his parents. It also ticked him off that he was being treated like he couldn't protect his self. He was not some weak fragile girl. He had fought like hell not to be killed the other day and part of his mind knew Theo was still worried about that, but he was pissed.

"Liam," Theo started, but Liam's growl cut him off. He needed to think of something fast because Liam was furious from the scent coming from him now. He maybe should have come to him as his self first instead of Patch, but he'd wanted to stay with Liam longer. "I'm sorry that you're pissed, but I was late and they were pissed at me. I just got my phone back maybe fifteen minutes ago." he was weighing about the time Liam had showed up here to when he'd turned back from Patch. It was about fifteen minutes and he'd said they instead of his parents. It wasn't a lie because they could mean a lot of people.

"So you're going to blame me for making you late?" Liam asked, "You didn't have to keep making out with me. We sure as hell didn't have to almost fuck in your truck," he growled eyes shifting trying not to take his hurt out on Theo. He'd missed him so much and now he was trying to pick a fight with him. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. He had been scared something happened and now he was angry. He was also horny as hell right now with a thought running in his mind. He really shouldn't do it, but he wanted to punish Theo for not contacting him. "Mason, we'll be right back. You have any lube on you?" he asked.

"Why the hell would I be walking around with lube in my pockets?" Mason asked Liam as if he had grown two heads. "I do not believe I'm going to need it on the side of the road," he couldn't help wondering what in the world Liam was thinking. One second Liam was getting so pissed he had shifted and now he was asking about lube. His best friend was in love for sure, but he was starting to think Liam had flipped his lid.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam told Mason not to go anywhere as he pulled Theo farther behind the house. He wasn't saying a word even though Theo kept asking him where he was going. He had been given the silent treatment all damn day so Theo could deal with it for a few more minutes. He smiled seeing the picnic table sitting in the yard. He took his shirt off throwing it over the wood. He was pissed off, but he wasn't going to hurt Theo he rightly enjoyed the anatomy of his boyfriend.

"Bend over and if you even think about cumming we won't be having sex for the next week," Liam growled out trying to calm his self at least a little.

"Liam, Mason's on the other side of the house, we can't exactly have sex here," Theo said, but he wasn't opposed to letting Liam fuck him because he was angry at him. He actually was turned on by what Liam wanted to do. He had wanted Liam to fuck him the other day when he'd been angry at Stiles. He'd been horny as hell seeing Liam pissed off and it really had confused him at first.

"You think I care? You don't seem to be shy about him seeing you naked. You're cock's leaking pre-cum too, Theo. You're turned on right now and you think I care if Mason hears you howl while I fuck you?" Liam asked before he turned Theo around making him bend over the table. "This isn't for you, but if it hurts say something," he said before undoing his pants. He really didn't want to hurt Theo. He moaned looking at Theo's ass at how good it looked right now.

Liam got his pants down far enough to pull his cock free of the prison it had been in. His pre-cum pooling in his boxer-briefs and at the head of his cock. He swiped it before thrusting one of his fingers into Theo. He concentrated on taking the pain while he fucked Theo open. He added a second and then third finger less than a minute apart. He only made two strokes after the third finger was inside before pulling it free.

Theo moaned feeling the head of Liam's cock against his opening. He knew what was coming, but he barely had a chance to relax as Liam thrust all the way into him. He didn't feel it, but as a dull ache. Liam was taking his pain for a minute or so then backed off of taking it. Liam pulled back until just the head of his cock was inside of Theo. He rocket forward again, but didn't stop to let him adjust this time.

"Liam, fucking hell," Theo growled out gripping the table as he slid farther onto it.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo's cock was trapped between the shirt and his body; he was glad Liam put it down and so was his body. He wasn't going to have to teach Liam about fucking someone. Liam was defiantly good at that as he kept slamming into him. He felt Liam's claws digging into his hips thankful it had healed where he'd bit his self. He groaned not from actual pain, no he was only feeling pleasure now, but from the need to cum. He refused to wait a week to have Liam so he was trying to not get off from this.

Theo moaned as Liam abused his ass in the best pay possible. He had wanted Liam to fuck him the other day and he hadn't. Right now he was in pure bliss with Liam pulling back then thrusting back in. Liam was growling too and Theo was hoping that he could last. Liam was putting his claim on him right now and it had him turned on even more than he had been.

"You are mine, Theo Raeken and tonight after you help me study I am going to fuck you again. It's going to be just like this too," Liam growled against his ear stopping for a moment. "I'm going to fuck you every hour all night. You're not going to get off from it either and in the morning when we go to school," Liam paused his words, but started thrusting again harder than he had been. He kept slamming into Theo his balls slapping against his boyfriend's ass. "You're going to be a good little werewolf and suck me off. I'm not letting you cum at all until we're fucking tomorrow night in the woods. You're going be so damn full of my cum by then. If you are good and take my dick all day no matter where I ask you to bend over then I will let you have my ass," Liam roared the last part snapping his hips cumming as he kept thrusting through his orgasm.

He had purposely missed hitting Theo's prostate every time because he didn't want Theo getting off. He'd re-angled his cock each thrust just to avoid that bundle of nerves. He pulled free clamping the base of his cock before moving back. He told Theo to get up even though he could tell that Theo was close to cumming. He said it twice more before Theo moved standing up from the table.

Liam pushed him down on his knees forcing him to swallow his cock and the rest of his cum. He fucked Theo's mouth a little slower letting his fingers trace over Theo's throat every time he swallowed. He held Theo to him letting out a howl as a second orgasm was pulled from him. He pulled free of Theo's mouth jerking his self through it while covering Theo in his cum. He moaned getting the last drop or two out. He had claimed Theo every way he knew how to besides biting him. He had felt the urge to bite into Theo's neck, but he'd stopped his self from doing it.

Theo licked his lips getting the cum he could reach off of his face. His entire body was shaking and his hand was clamped over his cock so he didn't cum. He let out a growl looking up at Liam before pulling Liam down to him. He kissed Liam hard letting him taste his self from his mouth. Liam let out a whimper bringing one hand up to the back of Theo's neck holding him close. He gave in some though to his demand of Theo not cumming until the next night. He wanted to see Theo cum so bad right now. He could feel the need coming from Theo and he couldn't resist.

Liam shoved Theo's hand away so Theo's orgasm wasn't delayed any longer. He was desperate for the man he loved and he wanted, no needed to watch Theo lose control. Theo was always in control, it turned him on watching when Theo lost it during moments like this. Liam didn't let his fangs come out, but he bit down on Theo's neck above his pulse growling. He told Theo to cum as he bit down a little harder on his neck. His other hand was thrusting up and down on Theo's shaft at his full speed.

Theo lost it letting out a howl of pleasure as he came between them. His entire body was on fire with need as he covered their bodies. Liam had told him to let go and he had. He'd given Liam what he wanted knowing it was okay. He fell backwards on the ground taking Liam with him not able to hold his self up any longer. It was all too much and he passed out holding onto Liam feeling his cock still erupting. He let his fears go for the moment knowing he was safe with Liam.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam smiled looking down at Theo who started blinking a few minutes later. He had licked most of the cum from Theo's body. However, he knew Theo was going to need a shower after how much had come out of him. He kissed Theo's mouth looking at him moving his hand over Theo's side. He loved looking at Theo and he looked so wonderful right now post orgasm. He was so glad he had let Theo cum once at least. He brought his hand up running it over the side of Theo's jaw. He didn't want to leave Theo again, but he couldn't ask Mason to stay and watch them have sex all night.

"I have to walk Mason back to my house and I will be back," Liam said hoping that Theo wasn't too tired when he got back to continue. He kissed Theo nice and slow putting all of his love into the kiss. He wasn't sure if Theo had heard him say he loved him before Theo had passed out. "I love you, Theo. I'm sorry that I got angry at you, I never meant to." He sighed hoping that Theo wasn't going to hate him.

Theo pulled Liam to him for another kiss wrapping his arms around Liam before flipping them so Liam was under him. There was no way on earth that he could express how much he loved Liam right now. He'd wanted to tell Liam those words the night before when he was being buried alive. He didn't want to die and Liam never know how much he had. Seeing the love in Liam's eyes for him when he'd woken up just now proved how good Liam was and how horrible of a person he was. He had come to the conclusion right then until he fixed his life he couldn't say the words. He could put everything into showing Liam that he did though.

Liam moaned bringing his arms and legs both up wrapping around Theo's body. He could feel something trying to flood out of Theo at the moment. It wasn't something he could physically see, but he felt it. He wanted to be locked his self into Theo's body right now and make love to him. The thought of Mason wondering off alone was the only thing that stopped him. He kissed Theo though feeling's cock still hard moving against his stomach. Theo's cock rubbing against his was making his balls start to rise again. Just rubbing together was going to have him cumming again.

"I'm not mad at you for yelling at me, Li." Theo said breaking the silence kissing at Liam's neck. "I was a dick in how I acted, I should have found a way to contact you," he licked at Liam's pulse wanting to bite into Liam's neck.

He knew that if he did that it would seal a lot of things. It would go a long way in having the others leave them alone too. He just wasn't sure if Liam was ready for that right now. He knew he needed to be free of the dread doctors too, but he wasn't sure how long he could hold off. If Liam followed through like he almost did before he wasn't sure if he'd stop him. Theo knew he needed to get up from here. Mason needed to go home and Liam was going to be coming back to him in no time. He wasn't ready to let go of Liam though.

 **~LT TL~**

"Thank you for not being mad at me. I didn't hurt you did I?" Liam asked moving his hands down Theo's back before cupping his ass.

"Nope, I feel perfect right now," Theo said kissing Liam again. If he didn't let go soon he wasn't going to. "I'd rather stay at your house, but I'm going to need about an hour before I can be there." Theo said with a sigh before he moved so he was sitting on the grass. His ass stung a little, but he wasn't going to let Liam know. He had enjoyed the fucking Liam had given him as a punishment.

"I like the thought of sneaking into your room knowing we could get caught," Liam said sitting up before pulling his pants up. He didn't know how they weren't off by now the way they had been, but they were tangled at his ankles. Once they were on he moved closer to Theo hoping to change his mind. His anger was gone now and wanted to give Theo some loving on top of fucking him senseless.

Theo knew he was playing with fire if the doctors showed up. The last thing he needed was them coming to the house and watching him with Liam. However, Liam was winning out with what he was doing with his mouth and hands. Theo caved when Liam bit down on his nipple getting a moan as his cock jerked. He was going to end up cumming again before Liam left if his boyfriend didn't stop.

"Okay, you can come back over," Theo said giving into Liam's pleading face.

"I knew you would see it my way," Liam grinned. "You better be in your room on the bed when I get back. It might be at least twenty minutes, but if you have even moved besides the bathroom then you're going be in real trouble," Liam growled out before crashing his mouth against Theo's kissing him just as rough as he had fucked him. He was all over the place with what he was feeling right now. He'd gotten Theo to agree for him to stay over and he couldn't wait to wake up in the morning in Theo's arms.

Theo moaned tasting his blood when Liam pulled away because one of them had split his lip. He didn't know if he had or Liam since they both had their fangs out now. He was panting watching Liam button his jeans. He needed to catch his breath so he could change back into Patch. He had to beat Liam back to his house and act as if he had gone back there then run back once Liam left. It was starting to get complicated, but damn did he want Liam to do what he had just described. He also had to do one thing before he did all that shifting and running shower. He was covered in cum and Liam would notice it all over Patch if he just showed up there like that.

Theo smiled feeling his ass sting a little more when he got to his knees. It wasn't from any real pain, which he wouldn't have cared about. Liam could fuck him ten ways to next year like that again. He watched Liam put his shirt back on walking away. He got up going to the house and going through his window. He had to get a shower quick and then get back to Liam's fast.

 **~LT TL~**

It took Theo fifteen minutes after his shower to get to Liam's as Patch. He had tried not to take as long in the shower. He wouldn't have minded leaving Liam's cum in his ass dripping out. The only problem was that Patch would have the same thing happening. Liam would defiantly be questioning that if he was leaking cum. He had gotten all that he could out before going back out of the house and shifting into Patch. He was hoping that Liam would stick around a little so he wouldn't be so exhausted. He was getting so tired right now that lying on Liam's bed smelling the man he loved was making him drowsy.

Theo was locking onto Patch's love for Liam as much as his own. He knew that he wasn't the same as when he had come to Beacon Hills. He wasn't even acting like he had all those years of being told over and over by the doctors to do one thing. They had put one thought in his head for years it was simple too. He didn't ask anything he just killed for them. He had dug some of the graves because they had taught him to do it. He had helped some of the chimeras that couldn't get out of their graves. He had changed and Liam was the best thing that could have happened to him.

He defiantly wouldn't be doing that to Liam, Mason or Hayden. He wasn't going to be able to take out anyone in the pack now. He needed to figure out the doctors' plans again because they had gone off book. They were torturing him now and had killed Liam once he wasn't going to be their bitch like they wanted him to be anymore. He was going to have to learn to be the double agent. He would be loyal to Liam without a doubt in his heart about that. He had thought it was dead for so long, but he knew that it wasn't dead. It had been waiting for Liam to come along and bring him out of his darkness.

Patch heard the door downstairs open and smiled the best wolf smile he could. He couldn't wait to see Liam. He felt happy at the moment because he knew how happy Liam had been to see him in both forms. Liam had claimed him earlier and he would get to have that done even more once he got back to being his other half. Patch started wagging his tail at the thought of seeing Liam any moment.

He waited for Liam to get in the room so he could show Liam he was okay. He also wanted to show him he was sorry for attacking his self. His neck had hurt when he'd bent it as far as he had to bite his own hip. He wasn't happy that Liam was taking so long, but Liam had probably been telling Mason bye.

The only problem he had was that it wasn't Liam that walked into the bedroom. He had no chance to hide because he had been focused on Liam's scent on the covers that he had shoved his nose into he didn't notice it wasn't Liam. He really should have hidden under the bed to start with then come out once Liam was here. He should have known that Liam couldn't get here this quick with Mason and walking. It was like three miles or four between their houses if they didn't take the woods.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Sorry to leave you hanging, but it was just too good. I will say this though; it's not the Dread Doctors. There are a lot of others to choose from on who it could be.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I will post more next week hope you all enjoy this chapter**

 **CN: Patch and Scott meet for the first time; it doesn't go well at all.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Scott had been looking for Liam for the last hour, but he hadn't text or called him back. He had tried twice at school to talk to him, but Liam had kept avoiding him. He'd checked on him in the nurse's office and found him asleep. The nurse hadn't let him wake Liam up, but he had tried taking some of his pain. He just couldn't since it had seemed to be emotional pain, which had him thinking something had gone wrong with Theo and him. He had tried asking Stiles who he had seen with Liam at lunch. He had been shocked to say the least that Liam had gone to Stiles. He'd thought he was going have to break them up, but it hadn't come to that. Stiles had told him Liam just needed time to his self, but wouldn't give him anymore information.

He had wanted to talk to him after school, but Liam had left with Hayden before he could then. It had been one thing after another since then, which was why he hadn't been able to come looking until now for Liam again. He'd showed up twenty minutes before and Liam was gone so he'd followed his scent. It had led to Theo's house, which was where he had seen Mason standing in the yard. He had also heard something he actually wished he could unheard. He hadn't wanted to know or hear anything that Liam and Theo were doing in the back yard.

He had tuned it out waiting to see if Liam was going to go back to his house or stay with Theo. It was both, but he hadn't missed Liam saying he was coming back here first. He would find it safer to talk to Liam alone. He was already going to have a hard time looking Liam in the eyes after what he'd heard. He hadn't been able to block it all out either because Liam and Theo had howled and that had defiantly gotten his hearing tuned back in.

Scott walked into Liam's bedroom planning on waiting there for his beta. He needed to talk to him about what had been found in the woods. It was a massive hole with a glass coffin like in it. There had been four oxygen tanks and it was down right terrifying to think about someone being buried in there. It was obvious that the person had been alive while buried. He couldn't catch a scent of who was buried inside of it, which was strange. He had smelled something that was off and the last time he'd smelt it had been when the dread doctors were near. He had also smelled lots of urine mixed in with what he thought was a bad blood stain. It was so blinded together he couldn't tell it apart though.

Patch looked up seeing Scott standing in the room knowing that this could go very badly. Liam couldn't tell he was an actual person under the fur. He wasn't so sure if Scott would miss it though since he'd found out about Malia. He needed to get out of the room and house before he could be found out. Scott was blocking the door though and it was his only way out of the room. He couldn't break Liam's window so he went for the only other option he had. Running out of the room before Scott realized he was more than just a wolf.

 **~LT TL~**

Scott looked up coming face to face with a wolf lying on Liam's bed. He knew that Liam had said he was going to adopt Patch, but Mason nor Liam had never said Patch was a real wolf. He hadn't worried as much after the text so he had done what he had to before coming back here. Stiles had told him to let Liam be because he wasn't going to be emotionally there if he was physically. He had still wanted to come here and see Liam to make sure he was okay. He didn't want to think what Liam could be going through that he'd hurt so bad without Theo. He had days and nights he couldn't be near Allison when they'd been together. He'd never been as bad as Liam was. He knew that Theo's parents had been horrible in the past, but he'd hoped things had changed. It hadn't after they kept Theo at home for being late.

His mind came back to the present as the wolf stood up on the bed. He saw the wolf looking for an exit before it stood up. The scent coming from the wolf was mixed with Liam's, but it also smelled exactly like Theo too. It was the same wolf that had attacked Theo in the back yard. He didn't know why the wolf was here and he'd been confused by what Theo had asked. He'd wanted to know if Liam had sicked Patch on him for not answering. The wolf on the bed had to be Patch, but he didn't know if he was friendly to all or just Liam and Mason. It obviously did not like Theo. He shouldn't have been spying, but he had and found out some information too.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but you need to stop growling at me," Scott said flashing his eyes at the wolf who only snarled seeing the red eyes. "You're Patch right? I heard Liam earlier yell out your name. I'm his friend too so maybe we both just wait here for him?" Scott offered still trying to sooth the wolf, but he wasn't backing down.

Patch wasn't about to bow down, he only did that for Liam. Okay, so maybe he was nice enough to let Mason touch him too, but Scott was different. He wasn't about to do it for Scott to let him think he was a sweet little pet. He was nobody's pet and he wouldn't be treated like one. It was different with Liam they had a connection that was more than that. He knew he wouldn't hesitate to jump in front of Liam. He'd protect Liam's parents, Mason and Hayden too and probably more, but right now he needed out of the house. He jumped off the bed trying to get passed Scott. He acted like he was going to the right and then he jumped.

He was trying to jump over Scott in hopes that he could, but Scott wasn't as far in the room as he'd thought and they both went down. He growled before he took off though running at full speed down the stairs ready to go out the window again. However, the front door opened and Liam walked in with Mason. Patch jumped at Liam, he needed his safety net and Liam could protect him right now. Liam would make Scott stop trying to calm him down.

 **~LT TL~**

"Oh my god," Mason shouted before Patch was almost taking Liam and Mason both down. "What is wrong with him?" he'd never seen Patch act like this which was worse than when he'd tackled him. It might be left over from when he'd jumped Theo he thought, but he heard Patch whimpering as Liam caught the full grown wolf.

Liam groaned barely keeping his self up as Patch jumped at him from the stairs. He was glad he was a werewolf or Patch would have crushed him. "I don't know what's wrong," Liam said sliding down the wall behind him wrapping his arms around Patch. He laid flat after a second trying to calm Patch down. "He's shaking all over, something scared him again, but it just happened." Liam moved his hands over Patch telling his friend it was okay and he had him.

Patch nuzzled and licked at Liam's neck whining as if he was in pain. He had come to close to breaking and shifting. He could feel it because he'd wanted to get as far away as he could. He had planned on going after Liam, but Liam had come to him. He didn't want to move listening to Liam's heart beating. He took comfort in feeling it under him too. His own was just as frantic and he could hear Scott coming down the stairs. It was all going to be over before he got a chance to make it all right if he was found out now. He hadn't meant to leap at Liam so hard, but he'd been in need of something to keep him from shifting.

Scott wasn't sure what had happened or if Liam was okay, but Patch was lying on top of him. He could smell blood on Liam and Patch had his head close to Liam's neck. He let out a roar going for Patch. Patch whimpered before he jumped up taking off out the door, which was still open.

 **~LT TL~**

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Liam yelled almost a roar getting off the floor. "You fucking scared him again. No wonder he's so damn terrified. If wolves can have heart attacks like people he's going to have one." Liam was pissed off shifting before he shoved Scott back. He needed to go after Patch in a hurry, but he had to know why Scott had almost attacked his friend.

"I thought he was attacking you," Scott said barely keeping his self standing at the force Liam had used to shove him. He grabbed to the stairs' railing to keep the rest of it. "I can smell blood on you,"

"It's Theo's, it's along story, but this is going be simple. Do not EVER roar at Patch again," Liam shouted. "HE IS MINE NOT YOURS," he roared before he took off out the door. He had to find Patch and make sure he knew he was safe. Scott wasn't going to go near Patch and try to make him his fucking pack member too. Patch was his friend, his wolf part of his pack if Patch could be a person he'd be his mate if he didn't have Theo.

"Patch doesn't seem to like Theo or you," Mason said slightly stunned at what had just happened in the room. "At least you didn't get bitten," Mason offered before they both heard a howl coming from outside. "I think you just scared him, which is why he did what he did. He showed up after almost two days of being gone. Liam said he was shaking and he smelled terrified and then the run in with Theo. I'm guessing you didn't come off as friendly just barging into his den either," Mason defended Patch because he had come to like the wolf too.

"Den? Patch lives here and I'm just now finding out?" Scott asked looking at Mason confused.

He was going to have to get Liam to fill him in on what was going on here. He really needed to bring Liam up to speed on what they had found too. He had been trying to give Liam a little space so he could be a sixteen year old. It also meant that in a way Theo was still being watched after. He had gotten Stiles to agree to that and he hoped that Liam wasn't going to have his ass for what happened. It was obvious that Liam could careless about anything he had to say right now. He knew that Liam and Mason said that Liam had a pet named Patch, but a wolf, he was behind. He wondered if Stiles knew about this, but he might go with no. Besides today at lunch and the other day Stiles and Liam hadn't talked much.

"Yes, Patch lives here and I don't mean to be rude to you," Mason said looking at Scott. "However, this is Patch's home, Liam's home and you just came off as the most threatening thing possible to Patch. You might want to be hoping Liam forgives you because if it was me, I would have let Patch bite you," Mason declared.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo had barely made it far enough from Liam's house before he'd shifted back to his self. He had tried not letting Scott get to him, but the roar had affected his wolf half. He had taken off going as far as he could, hearing Liam shouting for him to come back. He finally stopped running before getting to his knees willing his self to shift back. It only took a second to do it and he lay down on the ground.

It felt like his ears were still ringing and he was tired. Changing back and forth all the running too not to mention almost getting caught. That was all on top of digging his way out of the ground because of the stupid doctors. It didn't count the sex Liam and he had so he was beyond exhausted. He heard Liam and let out a howl knowing Liam would find him. He wasn't wrong because Liam found him less than a minute later. It wasn't safe in the woods, but he just couldn't move on his own.

"Patch," Liam called out before getting on the ground pulling Patch into his lap holding him close. "I'm sorry, he thought you were attacking me, but it's no excuse," he rubbed Patch talking to him softly. He didn't stop until he felt Patch's heart beat slow down almost to normal again. He kept rubbing him though moving his hands over. "I can't leave you even if I do want to go back to Theo. You are not spending the night alone, I just wish you two got along. I'd get him to come over to have you both," Liam said.

Patch nuzzled up against Liam letting out a sound the best he could for a sigh as the wolf. He'd be glad if he could let Liam have them both. He didn't know what he was going to do if he was ever forced into proving there was two of him. He couldn't do it and Liam would know he was Patch. He was hoping that day was far off because he didn't want to lose Liam. He wasn't going to think about it right now though it would only make things worse.

"Let's go back to the house you can sleep in the bed and I'll study for a while." Liam said before he got Patch to stand up. "Theo can wait til morning I'll just text him about what happened," Liam got up his self before he started walking back towards his house. He didn't want to deal with things if Scott was still at his house. He hadn't meant to go off, but he'd been worried about Patch. Patch was his and he'd been scared that something was going to happen because Patch had just run out like he had.

Patch followed Liam back to the house going up the stairs. He didn't even bother looking over at Scott who was still there. He got one of the pillows from Liam's bed and drug it with him to the closet. He pulled on the belt that Liam hung on the inside of his closet door shutting it. He was not staying in the room with Scott. He couldn't risk being found out so was going to stay in the closet until Scott left. He lay down on the pillow breathing in Liam's scent before falling asleep in a few minutes. Liam's scent was what kept him calm because he had just willingly locked his self in an enclosed space when he said he wouldn't be again.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam wasn't surprised that Patch shut his self in the closet with Scott still there. He knew Patch was having a bad week he thought if he just slept it off maybe things would be better. He was having a bad day and night his self. He had to study still and Scott wanted to talk about something. He knew Scott would have just text or called if it wasn't bad enough to show up.

"I'm sorry about Patch; it really did look like he was attacking you. I was trying to protect you," Scott said hoping Liam would understand. Mason had filled him in on a couple of other things he hadn't known about. It had only been three days almost four since he'd really gotten to talk to Liam. It seemed like longer when he thought about it with all that was going on.

"I didn't mean to yell at you, but he was already having a bad night," Liam sat down scrubbing his hands over his face. "I've felt like something has been wrong since last night when Theo left me," Liam said before he gave Scott the run down of what happened since he had seen him last.

He left out the sex part; he really wasn't discussing that with Scott now. He might need to talk to him about the knot thing eventually, but he was too tired right now. He then told him about Patch showing up scared and shaking. He was still worried about Patch even if he was in the closet sleeping. He still hadn't had a chance to text Theo that he wasn't going to show up.

"Why don't you get some sleep, Liam? We can talk in the morning," Scott said getting up after the fifth time Liam yawned. "I think we've all had a rough few days. In the morning have Theo pick you up and meet at my house. I'll make breakfast and we can talk about what was found in the woods." he said not giving Liam room to object when he started to. He went over to the closet opening the door. "Night Liam, Patch," he added before he left.

"Night, Scott," Liam said before he went to the closet lifting Patch up taking him to the bed. He smiled at his friend before he got in the bed too. It didn't take much until he was out still in his clothes. He was exhausted and studying was just going to have to happen in the morning. He was so tired that he forgot all about texting Theo as he fell asleep.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam groaned when his phone went off telling him it was time to wake up. He didn't want to move feeling like he hadn't slept at all. Theo had changed his alarm because he'd had it set to an air horn that kept getting louder til he would shut it off. Theo had put it to some song that he now liked. He shut his eyes though listening to the song before his bedroom door opened. He about jumped up until he saw Theo standing there.

"Fuck, oh shit I forgot to call or text you," Liam groaned covering his face with his hand before he heard Theo laughing.

"Yeah, but luckily Mason sent me a text that you probably wouldn't be coming back," Theo said before going over to the bed.

He leaned over kissing Liam after pulling Liam's hands away. Once Liam opened his mouth Theo let his tongue slide into Liam's mouth causing Liam to moan. He moved his hand to the back of Liam's head deepening the kiss. His other hand worked on getting Liam's belt and pants open. He slid his hand into Liam's boxer-briefs wrapping his hand around Liam's cock. He didn't hesitate moving his hand up and down along Liam's shaft.

Liam moaned wrapping his arms around Theo pulling him down closer arching into Theo's hand. He pulled from the kiss panting as Theo's mouth moved down to his neck. He whimpered as Theo picked the pace up twisting his wrist while nipping at his neck. Theo pulled his hand free after another two strokes before pulling Liam's jeans down. He smiled seeing Liam's cock dripping with pre-cum. He didn't bother asking just bent down sucking Liam down to the base of his throat.

"Theo," Liam shouted as Theo started growling around his cock. He almost lost it on the second growl, but it was the fourth suck of the head of his cock that did him in. He tried thrusting, but Theo was holding his hips so he couldn't move. He hadn't expected to wake up to this, but he defiantly enjoyed it. "Damn, I like that kind of waking up," Liam said catching his breath before jerking Theo on the bed when he went to kiss him again.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam flipped them over glad that Theo had taken his pants all the way off. He straddled Theo's waist tasting his self on Theo's mouth. He ran his hand under Theo's shirt causing it to slide up as he did so. He pulled free of their kiss ducking his head capturing Theo's nipping sucking it into his mouth. Theo moaned moving his hand over the back of Liam's head. He gasped when Liam bit down sliding his fangs around his nipple before licking at the blood that flowed from the wound. Liam repeated the action on the other nipple before going back to kissing Theo.

It didn't take long before Liam moved down Theo's body kissing and nipping until he was stopped by Theo's pants. He was in need of a taste of his boyfriend's body that wasn't his mouth or upper body. He jerked Theo's belt open careful when he pulled his pants down. He moaned seeing the red head of Theo's cock. He licked his tongue from the base of Theo's cock to right before he got to the head. He sucked the sides of Theo's cock with his mouth not taking it into his mouth completely.

He growled nuzzling against Theo's cock before he sucked at Theo's balls. He took hold of Theo's boots pulling them off before he tossed Theo's pants too. He sat up stripping his shirt off before going for Theo's. He couldn't wait til that night to have Theo again even if he was going to be pushing it on time. The second he had Theo's pants gone he shoved his legs up exposing his boyfriend's hole to his gaze.

"Liam, we don't have time," Theo said knowing what Liam was thinking after he caught Liam's eyes. "We got to meet at Scott's for breakfast," he really would rather stay in bed with Liam. They needed to be there too so he was actually saying no to Liam fucking him.

"I told you last night that I'm going do you any time I want. So tell me again no," Liam said before sucking Theo into his mouth while he swiped some of the pre-cum that had leaked onto Theo's stomach.

"After we talk to Scott, I promise, babe you can fuck me anywhere afterwards," Theo really hated his self for saying no. Liam's mouth sucking him was close to making him want to cave in though.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam growled swallowing Theo down like he had done to him. He just added a little something by pressing his middle finger into Theo. He kept growling moving his head up and down in quick motions. His finger was joined by another as he twisted and scissored them both. He was debating on letting Theo stay hard, but he had been nice enough to let him off. He'd gone back to Theo like he had promised either.

Theo shouted Liam's name out as he came in his mouth cumming. He moaned as Liam kept sucking pulling as much cum from him as he could. He felt Liam's fingers slide free of his ass before he closed his eyes. He didn't say no when Liam asked him for the third time if he was turning sex down. There was no way he was telling Liam no now.

"Don't worry, I'll make it quick," Liam said before reaching under his mattress pulling out the bottle of lube he kept there. He quickly poured the lube over his cock before lining his self up. He thrusted in stopping head deep inside of Theo. He leaned down capturing Theo's mouth before sinking the rest of the way in.

Liam took the pain in case as he started thrusting in and out of Theo's tight channel. Liam moaned at how tight he was again after he had fucked him the other day. He had stretched Theo with his knot, but now he was just as tight as before. He stopped taking the pain after a few more thrusts. He moved his mouth down sucking at Theo's neck as he held his hips ramming him over and over with his cock. He didn't deny Theo the pleasure of sticking against his prostate. He slammed against it with every thrust until they were both howling cumming for the second time each.

Liam slumped forward feeling Theo's hands moving over his body. He moaned as Theo clenched around him. He sucked and nipped on Theo's neck until he saw a mark forming. It would fade before they left the house, but it was nice to see it. He was glad that he got to have his way with Theo right now. He needed to feel close to his boyfriend and he was as close as he could get without being locked in or sharing a body.

"We need to shower and go before Scott shows up here," Theo said letting his hand slide up and down Liam's spine causing him to shiver. "I'd rather him not think you're attacking me," he couldn't help but tease Liam a little. Mason had sent him a long text as to why Liam might not be back. He hadn't had to lie about how he knew, which a relief was. He didn't want to lie to Liam, but he didn't know how to tell him all of the truth.

Liam slid free of Theo causing them both to moan at the lose. "Come on then if we must go there. I need you to quiz me before Physics since I fell asleep before I studied last night," he said before trying to get off the bed.

However, he found his self pinned under Theo who was growling against his ear. He moaned because the growl had Theo's entire body vibrating against him. "You're the one in trouble now, we're showering and after we have breakfast you are studying. You will be studying part of lunch too," he said before telling Liam to wrap his legs around him. Once Liam complied he walked them to the bathroom to shower kissing Liam the whole way there. He was doomed because he had thought about the recording that had played in the coffin. It had made him want Liam even more and none of it had to do with killing him.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: I hope that you enjoyed this and the little scene with Scott and Liam arguing is a preview of something that will happen again between them later on. Thanks in advance for reviews and kudos.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I Own Nothing**

 **CN: The breakfast with the pack backfires. Also remember that no one knows Theo's a chimera so when refer to as werewolf that's why. Some answers do come out here and Theo has to do some fast thinking on explaining something.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Liam and Theo made it to Scott's house on time since Theo made sure they didn't get carried away again. Liam had tried tempting him a few times, but he just kissed his boyfriend before turning him around to go. They had managed to only stop twice on the way into Scott's house kissing. Once they were inside though they kept the kissing down, but Liam didn't stop his self from touching Theo every minute. He didn't want to go a single second at times without touching Theo. He had one hand holding his fork and the other was in Theo's under the table.

"Did you say you found a coffin in the ground?" Liam asked his fork almost in his mouth when he stopped.

Scott had made breakfast for most of the pack that was there at the moment. The only one that wasn't there was Mason who was having the usual morning breakfast with his parents. He had been mostly zoning out thinking about the full moon and Theo coming that night. He had so many plans of things they could do in the woods. He also needed to spend time with Patch since he didn't want Patch to think he was disowning him. He'd wanted to see Patch this morning as it was, but of course he had already booked it.

"Yeah, it's what I was coming to tell you last night," Scott said before filling Liam and Theo in on what Lydia had found in the woods.

"It was strange because it felt like someone was dying, but when I found it they were no longer in the ground," Lydia said.

She brought up the photos she had taken on her phone. Stiles had shown up after she'd texted him. He had given her the riot act for not calling one of them first because of what had been happening. She was concerned about how many chimeras were being made and how many teenagers were dying. It didn't seem right that these creepy guys were going around taking the lives of innocents.

"It was probably another one of those creeps knock offs. They are popping up like crazy and there are seventeen that we know about now," Malia offered up, "We need to try and track them down some how," she suggested.

"How do we find them and avoid the psychos cause I don't want to be near those things again," Liam asked because what had happened still freaked him out.

He felt Theo squeeze his hand taking comfort in that. Theo knew how much he hated what happened and never wanted to relive that again. He was just glad he hadn't had but the one nightmare so far. Patch had been there to calm him down. He'd told Theo about it this morning on the way to Scott's. Theo promised he'd do his best never to let them near him again.

"They are people you know, " Theo said a minute later once he made sure Liam was okay. "It's not their fault they are used as experiments," Theo added keeping his heart steady trying not to show a reaction to Malia's comment.

It was true; the chimeras weren't actual werewolves or the other creatures. They were still people though, but it was his self he was more referring to. He was the first after all, but those words never felt right anymore. He felt almost ashamed to even think that he'd been the first now. He was becoming another pawn in the game and he hated chess. He'd been forced into playing it too many times in the past and not just the actual board game.

He loved Liam even if those words hadn't come yet. He needed to fix things before he told Liam how much he meant to him with the words being used. He showed Liam every day, but he didn't want Liam to ever think he didn't love him. Being buried alive had made him think a lot and he debated on just telling Liam tonight. He hated so many things in his life, but Liam wasn't one of them. Liam took all of the bad things away when he felt like he was going to be swallowed up inside.

"I didn't say it was their fault," Malia said back.

She watched Liam squeeze Theo's hand as if there was something that they weren't talking about. She'd seen Theo doing the same thing before Theo had said something. She was sitting right beside Liam so she could see what was happening. She didn't see anything wrong with Theo, but something was telling her that Stiles was right about him hiding something. Liam was doing it too though, which made her think it had to do with the attack on them maybe.

She had seen how much it had affected Stiles too when Liam had been dead even for a little. The pack was all on edge, but she'd been there that night after they left Liam's. Stiles had been full of anxiety and she didn't know what to do besides hug him. She couldn't take all the death that was happening. It was getting to her and with Stiles feeling it as well it was that much more intense. She hated emotions at time, but that night she'd let Stiles cry beside her knowing that Liam could have died for good.

Stiles had refused to say out loud that Theo had helped, but she knew that somewhere inside of Stiles was grateful. There was no way around thinking that Theo had helped in saving Liam. Stiles had also said Theo shouldn't have come back, but she didn't know if he had something to do with the psychotic men or not. There were way too many other things to pin point a chain reaction. She did want answers to the way that Theo and Liam were acting. She also wouldn't mind knowing why Theo hadn't been around the day before. She was waiting for when Stiles started asking since it was coming.

 **~LT TL~**

"So where were you yesterday?" Stiles asked looking at Theo wanting an answer as to why he had skipped out.

He'd told Malia he was going to ask so she would be prepared for what might happen. He hadn't let Scott know since he knew his best friend had said they weren't going to attack Theo over answers. He never agreed to it though and he couldn't be caught lying in a text. Answers were needed to what was going on with people still dying. Theo couldn't just decide when he wanted to be around. Scott had offered a chance in the pack, which he didn't like. Yet, Theo had bailed without warning. He'd left Liam hurting not knowing where he was. He might have told Liam that it could be Theo's parents, but after thinking about it he wasn't so sure.

"Decide you needed a break from Liam? Or us? We don't get breaks from dealing with stuff. There are no sick days from our lives," he wanted to bait Theo to see his reaction.

The comment about the victims not being at fault had been out of no where. He'd also seen how badly Theo missing had affected Liam and he didn't like how Theo had hurt Liam that way. He really wanted to get Theo alone and force him to talk. He needed to talk to Deaton whenever he got back about a truths serum. Then again he had finally gotten in contact with Ethan, which he hadn't said anything about yet. He might just ask Ethan if there was a way to force a werewolf to tell the truth.

He thought about how Peter had made Scott do what he'd wanted as an alpha. However, Theo wasn't Scott's beta so it might not work. He had lost a little sleep over ideas and he'd texted every one to Ethan. Ethan had finally told him to stop and think about what he was asking. Apparently Ethan wanted him to think before he destroyed his brother-ship with Liam. Ethan hadn't answered his text from this morning when he had told him he'd do anything to protect Liam like he would have done for Aiden. He was thinking that he'd hit a nerve when he'd brought Aiden up though. He hadn't meant to hurt Ethan's feelings, which he had apologized for doing before Liam and Theo had walked in the door.

 **~LT TL~**

"He was grounded for not making it home in time from my house," Liam said, "He didn't even get his phone back until right before I saw him last night," he wasn't letting anyone pick on Theo right now. "Some parents aren't so understanding when their kids come home late," Liam added not sure if he was keeping his heart steady or not. He wasn't that great with it yet, which he needed to work on.

He glared at Stiles wondering where in the hell his understanding friend and brother had gone from the day before. He had thought they broke down some of the walls that was keeping them from having that understanding about Theo. He wondered now if Stiles would have even gone with him to Theo's. It might have been just something he said to get him to leave him alone the day before. It hurt to think that he once again might have to choose. It kept coming back to this and he was regretting even agreeing to come to breakfast. He shoved his plate away not feeling hungry anymore even if he'd been starving minutes before.

"So you talk for him now? Did he lose his tongue in your mouth? Or did those guys try cutting it out? He hasn't even said a word about why they took him and didn't kill him. They left you in the kitchen to die, but took him and dropped him in the creek? None of that makes sense since everyone else has been killed that were taken," Stiles said not stopping to take a breath until then. No one else was going to bringing up the topic so he had. "What is so damn special that they left Theo alive? I don't see anything that makes him some golden boy."

He knew it wasn't going to earn him any points back with Liam. If anything it was going to bury the hatchet in the already cracked walls that had been breaking apart. Liam was his brother though and he was going to protect him. He knew Liam was going to hate him for this, but he wanted answers. He had been nice the day before because Liam needed a brother then. Right now he was being the overly protective brother part of the equation. He wasn't going to let Theo use Liam when he wanted to and then not show up.

He'd be damned if Liam was a door mat as a way into the pack. The wheels were still spinning in his head. He could see the look on Liam's face and the fact that his eyes were glowing. He was sure if Liam had his mouth open he'd see his fangs. He could see the discomfort on Theo's face and wondered if Liam was digging his claws into Theo too. Liam was going to explode if he didn't stop like in the locker room. Theo was already there so he knew Liam wouldn't move from the chair too much. He wouldn't thank Theo for it if he did have to stop Liam, he'd still want the answers.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo was doing his best to make sure Liam didn't move from the chair. Liam's claws had already came out and he could sense how angry he was getting. He didn't want Liam hurting anyone even if he wanted to kick Stiles' ass for trying to set Liam off. Although he was sure that Stiles had been trying to set him off. He wasn't stupid enough to take the bait though. He probably would have loved to beat Stiles to a pulp if it was weeks or a month back. However, he had put Stiles in the same group with the pack on needing to save them.

"Is this why you invited both of us here to interrogate us?" Liam asked growling, but he was looking at Scott instead of Stiles with the question. "You promised me that you didn't care that we are together. Now we're being grilled over something we have no clue about?"

He wanted an answer or he was going to leave. There was no way he was going to even mention the Ours or the sound from the phone now. He had thought about it, but now that he knew it was some fake peace offering he wanted nothing more than to keep it to his self. He'd hoped that Stiles was wanting to be brothers again. He felt like he was now the odd man out when he'd felt an understanding the day before. Stiles had said Theo would be fine and had called for him. It was all a lie now it seemed.

He kept his mind on the tight hold Theo had on his wrist. Theo cared enough to make sure he didn't hurt anyone in his anger. Theo cared and was loving, but no one could see that apparently that was sitting here. Mason, Hayden, possibly Lydia and his parents were the only ones that seemed to know that Theo wasn't hurting him. He felt like he couldn't breathe without Theo beside him.

It had been so horrible the day before and even the reunion last night had still hurt some since he couldn't get Theo to stay with him. He hadn't meant to say out loud he hated Theo's parents to Patch, but he remembered the words before he fell asleep. He'd apologized to Theo this morning for saying it, but Theo had just given him this look saying it was fine. He hadn't missed Theo's comment I hate them too.

.

"No, Yes, Guys stop it," were the three replies that came.

 **~LT TL~**

The no was from Scott because he hadn't thought about asking in front of the others what had happened. He had planned on asking Liam and Theo when they were alone later when he got a ride from them to school. The yes came from Stiles since he had suggested the breakfast idea to Scott. He hadn't said exactly why he wanted it, but he had planned on doing some asking. The guys stop it had come from Lydia trying to keep the peace between them.

It was obvious that it was about to get out of hand like the locker room. Scott had told them what happened when Stiles had kept talking about Theo. She didn't want Liam and Stiles getting into it here for the second time. She had seen how they had tried repairing the fractures in their bond. It was affecting all of them how things were getting this far off track. She should have known when Stiles sent the text about breakfast this morning it would blow up in their faces. She could see the pain all over Liam's face not needing to be a werewolf to see it.

Liam could feel the anger trying to rise, but when Theo leaned into him telling him not to lose it, it didn't feel like it was going to consume him. He used Theo to keep his self from losing it as he finally calmed so he could talk again. He wasn't going to mention what Mason had said about knotting at all to them. He'd changed his mind off and on all morning, but now he had the upper hand. Theo was his no matter what Stiles thought. No matter if this had been some kind of integration, Theo was his. He didn't want to lose Stiles, but he couldn't let him push Theo away anymore.

"You might as well get used to Theo being around, Stiles. He's not going anywhere because he's mine. You know werewolves have knots like real wolves?" Liam asked not waiting for Stiles to say yes or no before he told them everything that Mason had said.

He smiled when he saw the shocked expressions on his friends' faces. Except for Lydia which Liam figured it was because she knew about it. She was smart as hell after all and she might have read up on what her friends were. She had dated Jackson who he remembered Scott saying had been a kanima and was a werewolf now. There had also been Aiden, but he wasn't sure how that had been between them. He didn't know when a knot could form since he barely knew much past what he'd been told. He couldn't imagine if Lydia and Aiden had bonded like that before she lost him. When he finished it actually felt good to have that over all of them, but it also scared him. He didn't want to lose his friends because he was meant to be with Theo or vise versa.

 **~LT TL~**

The breakfast hadn't lasted much longer because Melissa had walked in the door from work. The pack had been talking over each other so no one was really getting answers or hearing some of the questions. She had told all of them to stop, banning them from saying another word. She had given them the mom look that dared them to disobey what she had said adding to it they would finish breakfast before they left. Stiles had started to say something at the end, but Melissa had used Stiles' full name. Liam hadn't even known it, but Theo had a smile on his face when she'd used it. He'd hidden it behind his cup not wanting her to yell at him.

Once they had finished eating most of the pack left. Scott had told Stiles to go ahead with Lydia and Malia to school. He needed to talk to Liam and after breakfast he had to do it alone. It meant he was riding with Theo and Liam to school, but he didn't care. He had already planned on doing it so he could see how they were. He had meant to do it sooner and should have, but they'd both been through hell. Liam dying, Theo being tortured and not knowing if either were okay. He had been blown away by what Liam had said at the table too. He was seriously going to need to use the number that Lydia had given him for Ethan the day before. He'd finally gotten her to give it to him promising she wouldn't say anything about the past.

"I swear to you that I did not invite you to breakfast for what happened in there," Scott said breaking the silence once they were halfway to the school. "I was going to update you on what we found yesterday. I have been wondering why they let Theo go, but I wasn't going to corner him like that on it," he really should have went to Theo's the night before to talk to him even if he had been waiting for Liam.

He had felt how Liam was getting close to the edge at breakfast. Theo had kept saying something he hadn't been able to hear it was so low though. Whatever it had been had kept Liam in the moment. He had been relieved that it worked too not wanting things to get worse. He didn't know how things could be fixed right now though. Before Stiles had left he'd told him yet again it was a mistake to let them be together. He had so much research to do and honestly if Deaton didn't hurry up and get back he was calling Derek or Braden for help.

"I think they were trying to wipe a memory out," Theo said his mind processing what he could say that would be half of the truth without giving up too much. He couldn't out right warn them without revealing what he'd been doing. He had another idea now of how he was going to go about things. Double, Double agent because he wasn't going to help the doctors the way they wanted anymore. He would help Liam and the pack even if it was obvious he wasn't wanted. "I got in the way and made the one restart Liam's heart. When I did, I was shocked too and I saw something they didn't want me to,"

He knew what the doctors had planned when they had put him in play a month ago. He told Scott he saw them in the school library the night of the super moon. He added that there was a fight between Scott, Liam and a chimera. It was the plan, have Liam kill Scott and then take the power from Liam for their grand experiment. He added that he couldn't see the guys face that they were fighting, but it didn't look good at all.

He had seen that and something with a really strange looking creature. He didn't say anything about the creature because he wasn't sure if it was from a nightmare while in the coffin or something the doctors were creating. He still needed to figure out what was going on with Mason. He still smelt something off when he was Patch around Mason. He just hadn't been about to get back to the lab, but he also didn't want to right now. Going back might be suicide until the doctors cooled off some.

 **~LT TL~**

"Why didn't you say something?" Liam asked looking at Theo.

Liam was shocked by the confession that Theo made. He really wished that Theo hadn't said it in front of Scott. He was glad that Stiles wasn't here though because it would have been war for sure. He wanted to keep his heart beat steady so Scott didn't realize that it hadn't been brought up before. Then again he had just about shouted why he hadn't told him sooner about what he'd seen. He felt horrible and hoped that Theo could tell that he wasn't against him in any way or mad at him for not telling him.

"I was trying to in the note I left you days ago," Theo said back.

He let out a sigh wishing he hadn't just said it now since Liam should have known first. He saw the expressions on Liam's face going from shock to hurt back to something he wasn't sure about. He believed in one emotion at once, but Liam was constantly trying to prove him wrong on that theory. This was getting out of control too fast and he could fell something coming from Scott too. He just hoped that Scott didn't think he was lying even if he was. He wished he'd just told Scott it wasn't a good idea to ride with them.

"I've been on my own for a few years now with the werewolf problem. I've always had to work the problems I got into out myself. I was trying to figure out the rest of what I saw," he wasn't lying because he had more things to think about now.

He hadn't even processed the 'him being Liam's forever' still. He'd tried the night before as Patch, but now it was right in front of him. Liam really was in danger if the doctors found that out, they would without a doubt kill Liam to make him fall in line again. He had this other side in his mind too that he'd wanted to tell Liam he loved him the second he had said they were forever. He'd then panicked for a second before all hell had broken lose. He wasn't even sure if he didn't say it though.

Everyone had been yelling, which had included Lydia who'd been doing her best to get Liam and Stiles to stop screaming at each other. Malia had been growling at Lydia for shouting at Stiles, which had Scott telling her to calm down. He'd been holding onto Liam by the waist to make sure he didn't budge an inch. He hadn't seen Liam jumping out of the chair coming. He'd told him to stay calm, but ugh. He'd never been so happy to seen an actual adult figure in his life. He hadn't known what to do until she'd made it clear they spoke then they were going to be cleaning the hospital toilets.

 **~LT TL~**

"They threw you in the water to keep you from remembering what you saw?" Scott asked breaking into their discussion about a note. They were killing chimeras, but Theo was a werewolf so maybe they had thought it would be a way to throw them off if Theo hadn't lived.

"I'm guessing or they thought I would drown before you all found me," Theo suggested, but he knew that they had planned on him being found alive if they didn't come back.

He wanted to change the topic quick before he slipped up somehow so he went with the full moon. He told Scott that he was going be with Liam that night. He was going to have to make an appearance as Patch for a little as well. He had told Liam that Patch had not been happy to see him, but had gone out the window. He might have also lied his ass off saying he had fed Patch before he left. He'd tried rubbing him, which he hated his self for doing after he'd said it. Liam had asked and he'd looked so damn sad he couldn't see Patch. He smiled over at Liam though thinking of what else they were going to be getting up to. He knew when all of this was over that maybe Liam could forgive him for all the lies. He still was getting hung up on if he had told Liam he loved him though.

"That's fine, just make sure he doesn't go running around town naked," Scott said.

He didn't see a reason they couldn't be together tonight. Theo had his werewolf side under control so he wasn't worried about Liam. Liam hadn't lost it earlier with Theo beside him so he knew they could handle the full moon alone. Sure, Stiles and Liam had been screaming at the top of their lungs at each other, but he knew it was their way of still caring. He wasn't sure if Theo knew he'd said I love you to Liam though or Liam had heard it. He hadn't missed it though since he'd been standing right beside Theo. He hadn't been quiet about it either. He smiled thinking about it because Theo had said he loved Liam now please stop fighting over me. He hadn't missed Liam and Stiles yelling they loved each other either. Stiles saying it was out of love, Liam saying he loved him but couldn't keep being berated over his love for Theo.

He'd been so happy to see his mom too when she'd come in from work. He'd apologized for what had happened and he'd let it slip that Liam and Theo were official. He was glad that they were happy right now even though things had been horrible over breakfast. He was going to have to make sure that Stiles did not find out about what they were up to later that night. He was hoping maybe Malia could distract Stiles for all of their sakes.

"I wouldn't dare let him run around town naked," Theo grinned looking at Liam for a moment then back to the road.

He wished he could already have Liam to his self, but they had almost eight hours to deal with first. He wasn't about to let Liam skip out of school even though Liam had come so close to tempting him before Scott had gotten in the truck.

Liam couldn't help the blush he let out thinking about what they were planning on doing later. If Scott only knew how Theo spent every full moon he'd probably want to lock him away from Theo. He trusted Theo though and Scott agreeing to let him go with Theo seemed to say without words that Scott did too. He felt happier in that moment than he had since they'd gotten to Scott's.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Thanks in advance for reviews and kudos. I am posting this tonight and hope to have more edited later. My laptop crashed on me and my desk top is acting weird so I will try my best for more. I decided to put all of this in one chapter however and have Liam and Patch during full moon it a chapter separate like I have Liam and Theo's time together in a chapter after that one.**


	25. The First Full Moon Part 1

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I took Patch playing fetch like he was from my weekend doggie Rocky. I even finally trained him to sit after almost two years. Only seeing him on weekend for one day sometimes is hard. He's my little baby boy though.**

 **CN: This is not the Super Moon full moon because I'm adding time to the story unlike on the show where it was only a month's span between them. Liam spends time with both Patch and Theo during the full moon.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Liam was exhausted by the time lunch came around wanting to fall asleep. Theo had made him study all during their study period. He had been kept awake even though he had wanted to fall asleep. He knew every possibly thing that was going to be on the test thanks to his boyfriend. It was why he was now lying on the back of Theo's truck snuggled up against said boyfriend. Theo's chest was being used as Liam's pillow with his leg tangled up in Theo's. His hand was under Theo's shirt with Theo's hand moving over his back on under his shirt. He was almost at peace and it was also thanks to the blow job Theo had given him right after he got all the answers right before they'd come out here.

"Stop fighting it and sleep, I'll wake you up," Theo said wishing they could be naked right now, but he wasn't going to risk that at school. He'd already taken a chance in the locker room with Liam. He'd wanted to give Liam something for all of his hard work.

He had set his phone alarm to go off ten minutes before lunch was over. He had made sure that Liam knew what he needed for the test without hesitating before they had come out here. He didn't want Liam failing when he knew he could do the stuff if he wasn't tired. He knew that Liam would do well if he didn't psych his self out. Liam had been grumpy about it, but he'd given him a reason to not be when he reminded him of later. He'd also promised Liam the blow job if he didn't protest. Liam had buckled down then and started rattling everything off. He had thought Liam was adorable pouting though.

Liam sighed before stilling his hand and giving in to sleep. He wasn't going to worry about what could happen. He was staying in the moment of being in Theo's arms and safe. He was looking forward to later that night when he could ditch the clothes and just run free. He defiantly wasn't going to be telling anyone what he was going to do. It wasn't their business and Scott hadn't said he couldn't go at all without clothes. He'd been told not to run through town naked so he was going with that.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo kept his hand moving over Liam's back as he slept. Something kept pulling at his no, Tara's heart. He had never once thought of it as his not after what it had cost him. Staying with the doctors for so long had turned the heart cold. He had done anything and everything to stay alive. After he was thirteen he stopped hoping for someone to save him. He started doing what they wanted without hesitation because no one was coming for him. There was no one in the world that could save him anymore. He still had tried not doing everything he'd been forced into doing. There was a few that he said he'd killed, but he'd actually let them go.

He had finally had time to process that morning's shouting match in Scott's kitchen. He had yelled out he loved Liam, but no one had heard him say it though. He was glad because he didn't want that to be how he told Liam he loved him for the first time. He wanted to say it tonight, but he still thought about wait longer. He wanted to be free of the psycho paths before he said those words. Then again maybe telling Liam now would show that it hadn't all been a lie when he found out. There was no way around that he knew if he was going to put a stop to the doctors' plans.

He had warned Scott about what was going to happen. He just hadn't been able to say the guy was him and that he hadn't saw it, but already knew it was coming. He still could remember the feeling of what he'd seen. Theo shook his head refusing to think about that because he didn't want that to happen. He was starting to like the pack, even Stiles because they were family. In all their yelling, screaming, protective ways, they were family when it came down to it. It was something he wanted so badly that he'd do anything to get them to trust him to have that. He'd forgotten what love felt like until Liam came into his life. Liam was innocent and in some ways naive and he wanted to have that feeling back his self.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo hadn't gone back to the doctors' lab yet. They also hadn't come looking for him, so right now he was safe. He was going to have to be careful tonight, but let Liam have fun too. There was a chance of two things happening tonight one being the doctors came after him, the other they stayed away. He was hoping they stayed the hell away from him and Liam. He'd do anything to protect Liam like he had already done.

He also had an idea of helping Liam cook breakfast the next morning. He was in the mood for some waffles and he had saw Liam had a waffle maker. Once a month he would always go to a diner and have a stack of waffles. It was what he had done since he was a kid. It was the one thing he couldn't break no matter how much he had tried. He'd rather have waffles than pancakes, but he preferred funnel cakes over everything. He wished he could find a place that sold them around here. Beacon Hills was too small of a town it seemed to have something that wonderful though.

He used to sneak out in San Diego and go to this sidewalk cart. They had made the best ones with the fruit and tons of powder. He had gotten one every week without fail. He always got the strawberry and blueberry mixed up, which the guy had offered raspberry too. However he hated those, they had been Tara's favorite and he couldn't do that even now. He couldn't even stand to look at regular spaghetti to this day. It was why he used the Penni macaroni to eat his favorite food.

He had to start changing things even more before he lost more of his life. Liam had given him a reason to hang on to that last piece of his soul that he'd found shifting into Patch. When he shifted he felt it and clung to it. He had gotten Liam back; he had gotten his heart started again. It had cost him just like being late had landed him in the coffin. He wasn't going back in the ground and he would fight to stop Liam from dying. It wasn't just the fact he was feeling a pull to him. It was the way Liam was loved by his family and friends. It was the way that Liam loved him. He saw how much deeper Liam's blue eyes were when he said he loved him.

Watching Liam sleep because he had been up worrying about him more than his self proved that Liam was worth more than anything. He smiled hearing Liam's slight snores finding it cute. He brought his phone up taking a picture of them. He had pictures of them that Liam had sent him, but there were more of the ones he had taken. He had so many of them and just of Liam from sleeping to him waking up in the mornings. He absolutely loved Liam and there was no doubt about how much his boyfriend had gotten into his heart. His heart was aching when he couldn't be near Liam. It ached right now when he was this close to Liam too.

He had one of Liam singing to the radio when he had been giving Liam a driving lesson the first week before they'd started officially dating. He took another picture before seeing the time was almost up. He couldn't believe that he had been lying there with Liam for almost thirty minutes. Lunch was forty-five minutes long, but he gave Liam the extra five minutes because it wouldn't take that long to get to their classes. He'd walk Liam to class like usual before going to his own. He would be glad when the day was over and they could finally start their night together.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam was standing in his back yard three hours later waiting on Theo to get back. He hadn't wanted to let his boyfriend go, but he didn't want Theo grounded even longer. Theo had dropped him off promising to be back at seven that night. Liam had kissed him for a good fifteen minutes and not just his mouth. They had made out in Theo's truck until the timer had gone off. Liam had set it so they wouldn't get carried away knowing Theo had to get home. It only had them in anticipation for that night. He was glad that he'd finish giving Theo his blow job before the timer went off though. He'd been right on time really, since Theo had been shooting in his mouth at the same time.

They were going to run around the woods for a while under the moon before going back to his house. He didn't know if they would watch a movie first or just have sex. He didn't care though, but he also had plans on packing a bottle of lube in his pants. He knew they were going strip down, but they had to bring their clothes to start with he thought. He didn't think Theo would run from his house naked, but then again Theo said he liked doing it at night. He couldn't wait to have Theo next to him again completely naked. Just knowing that Theo was going to fuck him for the first time had him hard as hell. He'd already jacked off once after showering when he'd gotten home.

Liam heard a howling sound before turning around seeing Patch running at him with his tail wagging like crazy. Liam squatted down as Patch ran for him, but even his werewolf ability to keep his balance wasn't help. He landed on his ass and then back as Patch yipped before licking his face. He didn't know how Patch's breath never stunk like dead things, but he was grateful. He rubbed his wolf down letting Patch lick wherever he liked as he laughed. Patch's greetings never got old and his animal best friend loved to lick him.

"I'm so happy to see you too, buddy. You want to play a little after you give me a bath?" Liam asked as Patch started nuzzling his neck.

Patch backed up enough to let Liam sit up before he yipped at him again. He turned around twice before he took off a little farther. He wanted Liam to follow him, but so far Liam was still sitting. It was the biggest downside to being in wolf form he thought before going back over to Liam. He let out a low howl out since he still had no clue how to bark. It was irritating at times, but he figured since he wasn't a real dog or rather wolf that might be why.

"You want me to follow you huh? Okay, but we need to be back here by six-thirty. Theo's coming back at seven and I want to be back by then," Liam said getting up and following Patch who let out a whine. "I know you two don't get along, but you will just have to learn to share me," he said as he kept walking.

Patch brushed against Liam's leg wishing he could just tell him the truth or show him. He knew how much Liam loved him in both forms though. He didn't want to take that away from Liam. He'd thought over it all day since lunch about letting Liam in on his secret tonight. It went back to the safety of Liam's life every time no matter how many times he had the conversation in his head. Liam was better off not knowing he was Theo and Patch all rolled into one chimera. The image of Liam's dead body kept bringing him back to that reality. He hadn't been able to get the recordings out of his head that he'd been forced to listen to in the coffin. He was hoping if he slept beside Liam tonight as his self he wouldn't wake him up with nightmares.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam was trying to find Patch after they'd started a game of hide and seek. Patch had lots of places that he could hide at because he was a wolf. He had even managed some how to get up in a tree that had a low branch. He had walked passed it twice without even looking up. He had caught Patch's whine on the third pass finding him. Patch had been looking so sad until he'd smiled up at him telling him to come down. He'd caught Patch in his arms hugging him before he'd sat him down. He was getting better at not stumbling when Patch jumped at him.

Liam was trying not to cheat, but he couldn't help it this time. He had searched until he came back to the tree they had started at. He took a deep breath before catching Patch's scent. He could swear that Patch was right up on him by the scent, but he didn't see him. However, there was a log that was mostly hollowed out. He had flipped it over the first time they'd been playing seeing if he could get under it. He got down looking inside the log and there was Patch looking back at him. Patch was in the middle of the thing that had more room there looking happy as could be that he found him. Patch was as close to a smile on his face if a dog could really smile. His tail was also beating against the inside of the log glad that Liam had found him in.

"Come on out boy, we'll play fetch now because you are too good at hide and seek." Liam said lifting the log up enough for Patch to get out.

Patch had already found him every time he had hidden in under a minute. It had been too easy, except for one that he had tried. Theo had showed him how to hide his scent and it had worked. Patch had been almost on top of him and couldn't find him. Liam had buried his self in the leaves and he'd wrapped his arms around Patch finally letting his self be known. Patch had startled for a moment jumping, but Liam had apologized to him. He'd kissed and hugged him telling him he wouldn't do it again. He hadn't meant to scare his friend like he had after all he'd been through lately.

Now Patch was jumping up spreading his front feet apart as if he would his arms. Liam smiled hugging Patch back kissing the top of his head. He told the wolf that he loved him and how good he was. He took hold of Patch's paws doing a slight dance with the wolf, which Patch was doing his best to keep moving on two legs. They were both being care free having fun together wolf and his owner. Patch had already given in to thinking that he was Liam's, he didn't mind being owned. As long as Liam was the one owning him he wouldn't care.

Liam finished out the song he was singing lifting Patch up before dipping him down as if he was a real dance partner. He laughed because Patch's front legs were holding on tight to his neck. He could tell that Patch knew he wouldn't drop him; he just wanted to be close to him. He smiled breathing in Patch's scent of pure nature and his self mixed in too. He loved the smell that was always on Patch, there was also something else mixed in. He didn't know if animals gave off chemo-signals too, but if so then the one Patch was giving off was love. He told Patch he loved him too and wouldn't trade him for anything.

 **~LT TL~**

After they spent some more time dancing Liam let Patch go before picking up the ball he had dropped earlier. Mason had given it to him when they'd been at school telling him to use it instead of a stick. He didn't know why he hadn't thought about buying one for Patch. He was thinking about buying Patch some more toys too. He'd seen a stuffed wolf the other day at the store and had bought it. He'd given it to Patch the night before when he'd gotten back to the house. Actually, Patch had found the wolf in the closet and had been snuggled with the thing when Scott had left. He had taken a picture of the two glad that Patch had loved the stuffed wolf. He'd told Patch to cuddle with it if he wasn't there and he needed a friend.

Liam didn't put too much strength behind it as he threw the tennis ball. He didn't want it going to far for Patch to have to find. He watched Patch take off running jumping over a downed tree to get to the ball. If it was anyone else there was no way that Patch would be chasing some ball. He had hated it at first chasing sticks, but it made Liam happy. It was why he chased after the ball acting as if he was happy as could be. He'd do anything in this world to make Liam keep smiling like he was now. Patch brought the ball back playing tug of war at first with Liam not letting him have it right off.

Liam laughed tugging at the ball one more time and Patch gave in letting him have it. "Thanks buddy, lets see if I can throw it a little farther," Liam said before telling Patch to sit first.

Patch didn't hesitate to sit because he knew that Liam wouldn't throw the ball until he did. He went so far as lying down and rolling over. He loved Liam's smile and it was one he never saw unless they were together like this. Liam had another one for when he was his other half though. It was close to this one, but is eyes were even brighter. Liam threw the ball telling him to go get it and he took off after it. Patch caught the ball after the first bounce before running back to Liam again. He acted like he was going to give the ball up setting it down. However, when Liam bent down for it he snatched it back up taking off running.

"Hey now," Liam called out chasing Patch to get the ball back. They played the game for a few minutes before he caught Patch. Liam got the ball back before he threw it again. This time he took off with Patch seeing who could get there the fastest. Liam launched his self through the air landing next to Patch who already had the ball. "You're fast," he said rubbing Patch telling him he was a good boy.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam and Patch went back to his house at six so he could feed Patch. He wanted him to have a good meal tonight. He knew that Patch had eaten breakfast since Theo said he'd fed him after a stand off. Patch might not have been happy about Theo, but at least he'd eaten before leaving. Liam sat the water bowl down first before getting his self something too. He then opened one of cans of dog food he had. He was going to have to get more cans when he back to the store. He had three left which would be good until he got to the store the next day. He filled the dog bowl up before he sat down the food bowl too.

He got his self a couple of cookies from the jar sitting down beside Patch. He smiled thinking about how Theo had been the one that made the cookies for him. He'd gotten to help too and not just licking the spoon either. Theo had stood behind him holding onto his waist while he'd stirred the batter. Theo had been grinning the whole time since he'd felt it against his neck, where Theo's lips had practically stayed. He'd found a picture on his phone the next morning, which he'd known his mom had taken.

His mom had been tired that night and she'd forgotten all about having to make them for work. Theo had been glad to help her out before they'd watched the movie. It had felt wonderful being in the kitchen with Theo and he really wanted to be back there again soon. Theo had mentioned about making breakfast the next morning. He'd agreed to it too and had scribbled down some things for his mom to please get extra.

Liam didn't know if Theo wanted to eat before or after they ran through the woods so he didn't want to fill up if they were running first. He didn't want a repeat of the one time he'd eaten a huge meal before a lacrosse game. He had gotten sick afterwards and been made fun of too. He was glad that things were back to normal like before the incident at Devenport with Brett. They had been friends before that lacrosse game that went to hell. He had actually thought about asking Brett out once, but that went to hell in a hand basket.

Patch licked Liam's hand trying to get at one of the cookies, but Liam put them out of reach. "No, you can't have chocolate it will kill you. I like you alive my sweet wolf. I love you, Patch." He hugged Patch before telling him to eat his food. If he hadn't added the chocolate syrup to the cookies he might have let Patch have one.

Patch licked Liam's face before going over to the bowl. Patch ate almost all of the food in his bowl before drinking more water. He didn't want to fill up since he had plans later with Liam. He also didn't want Liam to think something was wrong right now if he didn't eat much. He went back over to Liam when he finished laying his head on Liam's lap. He had fun and there wasn't anything he had to worry about. He had thought about staying in his wolf form once, but he didn't want to end up stuck forever. It's why he tried to only stay one night or a day as his wolf.

Liam ran his hand over Patch's head telling him about his day. He smiled thinking about lying with Theo on the back of the truck. He had slept so good that when he had gone in for the test he hadn't been tired at all. The class had finished before time was up so the teacher had graded the tests while they talked quietly. He told Patch that he had passed without missing a single question. He'd even gotten all four bonus questions right he hadn't even known where going to be on the test. He was glad that Theo had covered more than just what was on the study guide. He had promised to tell Theo when he came back wanting it to give him a reason to hurry back. Theo had told him he had a better reason to hurry back than just knowing about the test.

 **~LT TL~**

Patch sat up before licking Liam in the face before jumping up and down yipping. Liam laughed watching as Patch danced around like he was proud of him too. Mason had told him that when they had gotten the results. He couldn't wait to see what Theo was going to think because he had been given an incentive to do good. He had given him the blow job before they had gone out to take a nap in the truck bed. He knew it had been why he had slept so good plus having Theo there.

Liam took his phone out hitting the record button videoing Patch jumping around. He started laughing because Patch started chasing his tail desperate to catch it in the next moment. He had never seen his wolf do that before. He couldn't wait to show the video to Theo even if Patch didn't like him. Theo was his boyfriend and he wanted to share with someone the things Patch did. He would show it to Mason and Hayden too when they were in their history class the next day. However, he felt different when it came to what Theo might say about it. He thought about maybe slowly introducing them to each other with him in the room.

Patch didn't know why he was so interested in chasing his tail it was strange really. However, he had been doing it until he caught it by chance. He heard Liam let out a snort, yes a snort and looked up finding the phone recording what he was doing. He dropped his tail from his mouth in shock that Liam had recorded what he had been doing. His mouth was open then closed it before letting out a yip. He walked over to Liam who had his mouth covered trying not to laugh, but was failing miserably. There had been another snort before Patch tried to get at the phone, but Liam kept the phone out of reach.

"Oh no you don't I got the video fair and square, little boy," Liam said putting his phone in his pocket before he stood up. "We got about twenty minutes I want to at least pick a topic for my history essay. I got all weekend to start it, but I need to get some notes down," Liam took the bowls up to his room letting Patch follow behind him.

 **~LT TL~**

Patch had watched Liam typing up the outline of his history essay after he had picked out a topic. He knew how much Liam enjoyed history and it impressed him just how wide Liam's knowledge of it was. He had promised his self he wasn't going to fall asleep, but the clicking of the laptop and the soft music that Liam had on caused him to doze off. He had been tired from all the running around in the woods.

Liam had curled up around Patch waiting for Theo to show up falling asleep his self. Patch opened his eyes staring at Liam's clock on the nightstand before he tried getting free of Liam's arms. It was almost eight-thirty he was extremely late coming back as his self. He finally got free of Liam and took off down the stairs. He bolted out the window and ran as fast as he could towards his 'house'. He hadn't wanted to leave Liam, but if Liam woke up and he wasn't there then he might be upset. He could also worry that he might have gotten in trouble with his 'parents'.

Patch shifted back before he climbed up the tree outside his bedroom window being careful not to graze anything vital. Theo got in his room going to the shower taking a quick one not wanting to smell like he had just come from Liam's. He could easily mask his scent when he shifted back sometimes, but he went for all out shower this time. He grabbed a change of clothes and his truck keys. He also got the bottle of lube he had gotten. Liam had a small one, but most of it was gone.

Theo grabbed his phone before checking it sending Liam a quick text in case he woke up before he got there. He apologized and said he was on his way. He told Liam that he'd fallen asleep after the mind blowing orgasm he'd given him when he'd gotten home. He wasn't about to be any later because he wanted to spend all night with Liam. He smiled once he got to his truck putting it in reverse backing out of the driveway. He made sure he didn't go too far over the speed limit not wanting to get pulled over. He could see his self now trying to explain why he was going so fast. 'I'm on my way to my boyfriends for mind blowing sex' would not have been an excuse for going fast. He parked his truck in Liam's yard like he'd been told to since his parents might come home before they woke up in the morning.

Theo went up to the door about to open it, but he forgot that Liam had locked it when they had come in. He went around to the window climbing through it easily going upstairs. Liam was still fast asleep on the bed, but he had shifted onto his stomach. Theo moved Liam's book and laptop before going back to the bed to wake Liam up. They had a long night a head of them and the moon was just starting to shine into Liam's window.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Hope this chapter was enjoyed. I got another two chapters with Liam and Theo during the full moon coming up. I wanted to split them up to give Liam time with both of them.**


	26. The First Full Moon Part 2

**I Own Nothing**

 **CN: Remember just a regular full moon. This chapter is all Liam/Theo spending time together during the full moon.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Liam moaned nuzzling into his pillow hearing his name in a low voice. He wasn't ready to wake up from sleeping so good. He felt a hand slide under his shirt and his eyes shot open turning over almost knocking Theo out of the bed. Liam grabbed Theo's wrist stopping him from falling over. He hadn't meant to do it, but he had thought Patch was still with him. It had freaked him out when a hand, not paw had slid under his shirt.

"I'm sorry, you scared me," Liam said pulling Theo to him knocking their heads together when they tried to kiss.

"Sorry," Liam said at the same time Theo said "Ow." They started laughing rubbing their heads.

Theo moved in making sure they didn't knock heads again. He closed his mouth around Liam's lips kissing him nice and slow. He cupped Liam's face deepening the kiss when Liam opened his mouth. Liam moaned before pushing Theo back on the bed straddling him. He worked Theo's shirt open growling at the buttons. Theo laughed pulling from the kiss he hadn't meant to grab the shirt. He'd been in a hurry, but he'd only gotten three of the buttons done. He knew that Liam would take or rip it off so he hadn't bothered really.

"We're not having sex first, Liam," Theo said even when Liam's mouth closed around his nipple. He moaned out as Liam's growl got deeper vibrating against his body. "Liam," he pulled Liam up to him kissing his boyfriend before flipping them over. "We are going for a run so strip," he said with his own growl before moving off the bed.

Liam stripped down in a hurry before he watched Theo take his clothes off too. Liam reached into his pants pocket pulling his keys and the bottle of lube he had out. He gasped when Theo slapped his ass causing a wave of pleasure to go straight to his leaking cock. He loved Theo's hands on him, but right now with him being horny and hungry for Theo, it made him want Theo even more. He turned around smiling seeing the bottle that Theo held up of lube as well.

"Jeez, you think we'll use this much?" Liam asked but tossed the bottle he had on the bed. If Theo was packing he'd just save his for another time.

"Didn't know you had gotten one too," Theo said kissing Liam making sure Liam's hands didn't touch him when he tried. He backed up the door after pulling from the kiss smiling at Liam. "You have to catch me before you get anything else though," he said taking off down the stairs. He heard Liam yell at him, but he kept going until he got to the front door.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam jumped from the top of the stairs to the bottom in a single leap. He let out a low playful growl pressing Theo against the door he'd been trying to unlock. Theo had forgotten that it was locked in his hurry to get out and Liam had him now. He was trapped between Liam's hard body and the woodened door that had no give either. Liam laughed before moving his hand around sliding it between Theo's body and the door. He took hold of Theo's cock, his hand slick with the lube he had poured onto it as he started jacking Theo off. He'd taken a moment to pump some from his bottle since he had plans of getting Theo back for taking off on him. He'd wanted to at least give Theo a blow job or get one before they left.

Theo moaned his head hitting against the door as Liam's hand picked up the pace. He had already been hard when he'd woken Liam up. Being near Liam could get him hard at times, but Liam had been moaning his name out. The way it sounded had gone straight to his cock. He knew it wasn't going to take long before he came. He tried pushing back against Liam, but he got a slap to his ass as Liam's hand twisted around his cock. Liam's cock was right against his back too. He could feel the pre-cum seeping out sliding down his back to his ass. He knew he was going to be covered in cum fresh and dry by the time the night was over. He didn't give a damn though, he'd been waiting for this moment for a long while. He was going to have Liam tonight and he couldn't be happier.

Liam growled before he removed his hand from Theo's cock, but he didn't give him a chance to run. He turned Theo around before walking them backwards to the couch. He captured Theo's mouth on the way there thrusting his tongue into his mouth. He moved his mouth to Theo's neck nipping and biting before sucking. Once they were at the couch he turned Theo around facing the couch.

"Liam, I want to fuck you tonight," Theo said, but Liam bent him over the back of the couch squatting down behind him.

Theo didn't care how desperate the whine he let out sounded when Liam bent him over. He wanted to fuck Liam, but damn did he wanted Liam to do what he was about to as well. He lost his way of thinking when Liam was near him like this. He wouldn't mind spending a week in bed with Liam until they couldn't move letting Liam fuck him every way possible. He'd dreamed about it the night before when he'd been Patch in Liam's arms. Liam had him so blissed out; leaking cum out of his ass and cock he couldn't move. He whimpered at the feel of his cock against the couch getting turned on even more.

"Don't worry, you'll get my ass," Liam said before spreading Theo's legs as wide as he could get them.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam spread Theo's cheeks apart before thrusting his tongue into the opening. He didn't go slow either doing as he had the night before. He fucked Theo with his tongue causing his boyfriend to let out a shout of pleasure. He didn't stop until he had Theo right on the edge of cumming. He backed off letting Theo calm down some dragging the experience out. He coated his fingers with lube after a few minutes. He'd picked up the bottle that Theo had dropped when he'd cornered him at the door.

He used one hand to take the pain while his other thrusted two fingers all the way in. He jack hammered them in and out leaning against Theo as he opened him up. Theo's moans and whimpers were going to his cock as he watched his fingers disappear into Theo's hole. It was glistering from the lube swallowing his fingers with each thrust.

"Your ass feels good around my fingers. They're being swallowed whole and just think I'm going be plowing you in a minute," Liam growled out his fangs out and eyes shifting as he did so. He removed his fingers before getting behind Theo. He added more lube to his cock lining his self up, but Theo bucked back against him. He wasn't expecting it and he stumbled slightly, but Theo grabbed him before he fell. "Not fair, I want in," Liam pouted.

"Did you think you were getting it that quick?" Theo asked before pressing Liam against the wall kissing him.

Liam brought his hands up trying to touch Theo, but he was denied having his hands pinned above his head in one of Theo's as the other wrapped around both their cocks. If he hadn't already been shifted he knew he would have in that moment. He'd done it before by accident and hadn't realized it until afterwards. Theo had kissed him telling him he was hot as his wolf too. He moaned letting his head fall back against the wall letting out almost a howl of pleasure. Theo was jerking them off like he'd been finger fucking him, hard and fast.

Liam hadn't realized he was so close to cumming until the fourth pull of his cock. Theo's grip tightened and he let out an actual howl this time cumming. Theo wasn't far behind him with a fifth stroke and they were covering each other with their cum. Liam turned his head baring his neck to Theo thrusting the best he could in Theo's hand. He gasped bucking like crazy as Theo continued stripping their cocks together. He wanted Theo to bite him, he whimpered at the idea of being bitten. He'd been thinking about it all day wanting Theo to bite him. He'd been nipping at Theo's neck as much as he could all day too.

"FUCK," Liam shouted feeling another orgasm ripping through his body. He was never going to be able to go back to just one again. He pulled Theo in kissing him as their fangs sliced into their lips in the process. Theo's hand had slowed down only pumping the cum from his cock before backing off. "No, I want..." he started but when he opened his eyes Theo was already at the door.

"I'll let you catch your breath after all you do have to find me if you want me to fuck you," Theo said with smirk before taking off out the door.

"You are so fucking dead meat Theo Raeken," Liam growled out before he took off after his boyfriend. He was going to get him good for not letting him have what he wanted. Granted they both had cum, but he'd wanted inside Theo first. He'd wanted to coat Theo's ass with his cum before Theo fucked him.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo was hiding in a really good spot waiting on Liam, but he didn't know if Liam was ever going to find him. Unlike when he was Patch he could cover his self up and he had done it with leaves. He was pulling the same trick that Liam had done to him when he'd been Patch. He was laying perfectly still waiting for Liam to come by for the fourth time. Yep, Liam was bad at hide and seek even with him. He heard Liam come by this time and reached his hand out grabbing Liam's ankle.

Liam almost kicked Theo in the head, if he hadn't still been holding Liam's foot he would have gotten kicked. Liam letting out the howl he had probably scared everything near them. He was just hoping it didn't cause Scott and them to show up. It was the last thing he needed because Stiles would never let them leave their side the rest of the night. Theo still couldn't help but laugh because Liam was hopping trying to get him to let go of his ankle.

"I am going to murder you even more than before," Liam said before jerking free of Theo's grip finally. He reached down pulling his boyfriend to his feet before pushing Theo up against the tree. His hand wrapping around Theo's cock moving it up and down while he talked. "You are going stand here while I hide and no peeking either. I was trying to play fair and not use my nose to find you, but all bets are off now," Liam said before he left to hide adding that Theo better not think about finishing either.

Theo let out a growl before he closed his eyes counting. He smiled to his self stroking his cock a couple of times wondering what Liam would do if he did finish. He stopped his self when he got too close though. He wanted all of his orgasms tonight to be shared with Liam. He wasn't going to be jacking off alone when he could have his boyfriend to help.

He could hear Liam easily but tried not cheating too bad. He tuned him out wanting to give it a least a little fairness as he kept counting. He got to thirty before he took off from his spot going towards where he had heard Liam go. He looked around for a moment before catching Liam's scent easily. It was strong with arousal which he followed finding Liam who had gotten behind him. He was back at the tree that he'd been against counting.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam had doubled back when Theo had gone in search of him. It had given him time to get back to the tree and stretch out. He had grabbed the blanket that had been in the living room before he had followed Theo. When they had gotten here he'd just tossed it down, but now he had spread it out laying on it. He had his legs spread apart while one hand moved up and down his shaft.

Theo looked down at Liam watching the moon light cover Liam's body. It made Liam's eyes brighter as they shifted. He was so screwed and hopeless right now watching Liam. He could run away right now and break Liam's heart. He wasn't stupid and he knew Liam loved him. Liam kept telling him every chance he got even when he was Patch. He didn't want to leave though; he wanted to stay here with Liam. He wanted to stay forever with Liam because he'd done given his heart up to him too. He'd told Liam he loved him too even if Liam hadn't heard him. Everything in him belonged to Liam even the heart that wasn't his was Liam's now.

He'd known what Liam had wanted at the house when they'd been cumming. Liam had told him before he'd gotten out of the truck earlier that day. Liam had told Patch too, he wanted him to bite him. Biting was serious though during sex and the full moon especially being werewolves. He had looked it up on his phone before he'd gone in his house the first time before turning into Patch. He'd also asked Mason and Hayden, what to do. He'd never done that before and he'd known when he'd sent them the text he'd already considered them friends.

However asking what he had, it had sealed that because he would never have asked them if he didn't think that much of them. He had smiled when Hayden had told Stiles off at lunch for jumping them at breakfast. Mason had done the same banning Stiles from talking to Liam alone. They were his friends just as much as Liam was his forever, but he'd still needed the advice. He hadn't known what to do, but they had told him he had to go with his gut. If he loved Liam he'd know what to do and only that could be the real answer.

He'd admitted that he loved Liam, he'd said it in a text, but he still should have said it to Liam for the second time; the first with Liam hearing him. He felt all kind of things inside of him thinking about it. He had to protect Liam at all cost because he didn't want to live without Liam. Theo dropped down beside Liam kissing him while his hand wrapped around Liam's.

"I don't want to wait til we get back to the house," Liam said when Theo's mouth went to his neck. He shivered with Theo's tongue licking just under his ear before sucking the same spot. "Fuck, feels good,"

"It's going feel better," Theo said before he moved back giving Liam some room. "Get on your knees, it's better for opening," he didn't want to screw this up for Liam.

He didn't want him to hate it later even if he hated him when the truth came out. He hoped he'd still have a chance even then if he could find a way to stop the plans and not get Liam or his self killed. He wanted Liam to remember tonight and be glad it was with him. He was glad that his first time was with Liam.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam sat up, but didn't turn over right away. He kissed Theo moving his hands over his body. He didn't stop kissing until they both needed air and only then did he get to his knees. Theo moaned seeing Liam's ass wiggling in front of him. He kept his self from jumping Liam and just fucking him dry. He was not going to hurt Liam like that so he grabbed the bottle of lube moving closer to Liam.

Theo copied what he had felt Liam doing to him by spreading Liam's cheeks apart before flattening his tongue sliding it from Liam's balls all the way to his entrance. Liam bucked back into his mouth and Theo smiled. Liam liked what he was doing and it wasn't like he had hadn't given this pleasure to Liam before. He pressed his face closer curling his tongue slightly before sliding it along the outside rim of Liam's hole.

Liam barely held his self up as his arms were already shaking. Theo was working him into frenzy and he loved every second of it. He thrust back into Theo's tongue as it thrust as far as it would go in.

"Fucking hell, where, when did you?" Liam tried asking, but Theo's tongue was swirling just on the inside of his opening.

He lost his train of thought completely when Theo's mouth suctioned around his opening and held him still. He couldn't move as Theo sucked as if he was trying to get the last drop of something from his ass. He wanted to give Theo whatever he was trying to suck from him. The ache in the pit of his stomach started signaling his orgasm was starting. Theo had gotten better at this then the last time he'd done it. He hadn't been sloppy or anything, but damn it felt so much better. Then again, it was the full moon and everything was heightened. He hadn't noticed until now either how much better everything was.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo didn't back off altering between sucking, nipping, darting his tongue and blowing against Liam's hole. Liam whimpered begging Theo not to stop. He wanted Theo to thrust into him right now and claim him. He could tell that Liam was close and he waited until Liam's balls were rising before he backed off with his mouth. He poured lube on his fingers before thrusting one slowly into Liam's tight channel. He couldn't help smiling hearing the sounds that Liam was making. He ignored Liam's plea to fuck him right then wanting to take his time.

Liam thrust back impaling his self on Theo's finger as his orgasm hit. He moved back and forth fucking his self through it. He growled out when Theo added a second finger. He lost his balance seconds later when Theo's fingers scissored apart finding his prostate. He strangled out words telling Theo to keep going. He bit into his fist as a third finger was added one against his prostate with the other two spreading him open.

Theo nipped at Liam's ass cheeks keeping the right pressure against his boyfriend's prostate. He was ready to cum just hearing Liam's pleasured sounds. He couldn't remember if he'd sounded like that, but he was glad they were out in the woods. Liam couldn't wake the neighbors or cause alarms to go off. He moaned feeling Liam clenching around his fingers each time he thrust them back in.

"You're so fucking hot, fucking yourself on my fingers. You want to ride me when I finally get inside of you?" Theo asked moving so he was leaning against Liam's back. He sucked that spot he'd found earlier causing Liam to growl slamming back against his fingers. "You got to talk to me, Liam, not growl the answer at me," he breathed against Liam's ear before nuzzling against it.

"Yes," Liam shouted feeling the pleasure rising again, but he clamped his hand around the base of his cock this time. "Lube your dick up, I want on it now," he growled out, but Theo didn't move to do what he'd practically ordered him to do. He took a breath before adding a please to the order. It was an order because he wanted Theo inside of him now.

 **~LT TL~**

"We got time just relax," Theo said when he finally did pull back.

He was trying to keep his self from panicking. He wanted Liam, but he still wasn't sure about this mate thing. The deal with how only mates could knot each other. It went back to not truly being anything, but a lab experiment. He used to think it was the best thing ever being the first success the doctors had. He was the original, but it didn't mean anything if he couldn't do the one thing he wanted. If he couldn't have a pack or be in one, he'd at least have Liam.

He hoped maybe he'd have his other two friends too, but it all came down to Liam. Without Liam he wasn't sure if it meant anything. He'd been fine until now though when it all came slamming against him like the weight of the world. He hated his self for letting it hit him like that because he'd been enjoying this.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked the need to hurry dying as he caught the scent of anxiety covering Theo's scent. He'd thought for a second that Stiles was somewhere watching, but he saw it in Theo's eyes too. "Hey, look at me; just tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want this to suck for you and I don't know how to go slow. You told Mason before I showed up in the locker room that I got wicked control. You wanted to have it like I do, but I've only ever been aggressive and..." Theo was trying to get it out, but Liam stopped him before he could finish the rest.

He sighed feeling like a complete fake right now and he knew he was. He wasn't a werewolf, he wasn't a good person, but he was desperately trying to be. He'd let his sister die and he tried remembering how it happened, but it never played right in his head. He saw it, but he didn't believe it was the way it happened. Liam was going to find out everything because he was a lie. He'd resorted to research trying to figure out how not to go fast with Liam. He didn't want to hurt Liam because he loved him and if you loved someone you didn't fuck their brains out.

Liam moved them back so that Theo was lying down now. He kissed him nice and slow putting everything he was feeling into the kiss. He wasn't as surprised as he had been when he'd seen the web site on Theo's phone. He hadn't said anything when he'd borrowed it to put his house number in Theo's phone. He'd done it because he wanted Theo to be able to contact him any way just in case. He hadn't even realized he hadn't given it to Theo and he'd felt like a moron. He'd seen the video of two guys having sex, but when he'd hit the back button it had come up under how to have slow sex right.

He had known what Theo was up to then but since he hadn't brought it up, he hadn't either. Now it was obvious and he was turned on at the same time. He pulled back from the kiss moving his mouth to Theo's jaw then neck. He let his hands move up and down his boyfriend's side and chest. He felt Theo slowly relaxing again under his touch not backing off until he was moaning.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Thanks in advance for kudos and reviews. More to come with Liam and Theo in the next chapter.**


	27. The First Full Moon Part 3

**I Own Nothing**

 **CN: The last chapter became too long so I split it up into this one. More of the full moon and them having sex.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

"It's okay because I'm going to ride you. If you can't knot the first time don't panic on me. I didn't even know we had one so that was accident that I did it to you," Liam said getting the lube putting a nice amount in his hand before running the hand up and down Theo's leaking shaft. Liam hadn't missed the other web page because he had been curious. He might be the one getting Theo's cock tonight, but his boyfriend was still worried about the pace. "I'll get it to pop though, once I get you turned on to making love," he positioned Theo's cock at his hole before he thrust down taking only the head inside.

Theo wished he knew how to take pain too, he was batting three for three tonight on what he couldn't do. Liam had helped though and he had relaxed because Liam could do that for him. He knew he did it for Liam, but he hadn't thought about it going both ways. He moaned feeling Liam clamp down on the head of his cock. He let Liam sink down around him, but he kept his hands moving over Liam's sides. He didn't know how to take pain, but he wanted him to feel some pleasure.

Liam bit down on his bottom lip keeping his eyes on Theo as he bottomed out. He didn't bother moving at the moment wanting to just sit enjoying the view. He took hold of Theo's hands pulling him up so he was sitting which caused him to shift inside of him. Liam moaned his claws coming out as he crossed his legs around Theo's back locking them in the sitting position.

"I thought you said something about riding me?" Theo asked not sure what Liam was planning.

"I will, but at the moment just going sit and rock," Liam said before he did just that slowly moving forward then back. He only moved about an inch, but it was enough clenching around Theo's cock. He needed to adjust because he was completely stuffed glad that Theo had taken the time to prepare him. At the angle he was at Theo's cock was incased around his walls. It had hurt at first, but he was adjusting quickly.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam hadn't kept his hands still for a moment moving them every where he could reach on Theo's body. They had been rocking together for a while and Liam could smell the orgasm that was building inside of both of them. He already had Theo moaning, cock leaking pre-cum in his ass. He rested their heads together their noses and mouths touching ever so often. Liam gently pushed Theo back so he was lying flat again. He lifted his self up sliding ever so slowly back down growling in pleasure.

Theo let his head fall back eyes going shut because he was actually getting turned on. Liam's ass clenching around his cock with every thrust down or up. Liam was altering them and Theo knew that he was going to be okay. Liam had him and it was all that mattered right now. He opened his eyes back up watching Liam, moaning as he watched Liam. It wasn't the best angle, but he could see perfectly as his cock disappearing into Liam.

"Fuck, you're so damn tight," Theo growled out not realizing until now his fangs had descended at some point.

"You're ass is the same way, love," Liam said before leaning down kissing Theo as he picked up the pace.

Theo let Liam control the movements, but he slid his hands over Liam's arms and sides before ranking his fingers down his back. He could feel the pit in his stomach and he wasn't worried about not being able to cum this time from slow. He could feel his balls starting to rise as Liam rose and fell onto his rock hard shaft. He was still worried about the knot, but he was enjoying this right now.

Liam moved his mouth down to Theo's neck sucking and biting at a spot on his neck. Liam wanted to sink his fangs into Theo's neck, but he didn't. Instead he firmly bit down with his human teeth. He picked up his pace until he was thrusting down onto Theo in a medium slow pace. He pulled his mouth back before he let a howl out as Theo struck against his prostate. He was done for cum spraying both of them as he came.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo let out a growl easily changing things so that Liam was on his back legs pressed against his chest. Liam moaned at the new angle as Theo pulled back almost freeing his self at first. He could tell that Theo was close, but he needed that little extra. Liam nodded before giving Theo a yes to the unasked question he had been searching for. They had gone slow at first until he had cum now he wanted Theo to have what he needed.

"Fuck me, the way you like. I won't break," Liam said panting before shifting his legs so they were now locked around Theo's waist. The heel of his feet resting right against Theo's ass as he waited. He'd fucked Theo at a rough pace before so there was no way he was going to break if Theo returned that kind of roughness.

Theo took hold of Liam's hips plunging balls deep inside of his boyfriend with one thrust. He didn't stop though he kept going. With each thrust he struck against Liam's prostate causing more sounds of pleasure to rip from Liam's mouth. Liam kept telling him to go faster begging to be shown just how rough Theo liked it. He got what he wanted as Theo drilled him over and over until Theo was unloading in him letting out his own howl.

Liam gasped feeling a pressure against his rim before Theo's cock started swelling inside of him. "OH FUCK," Liam clamped down around the knot that was pressing against his prostate completely. It swelled a little more until Theo was completely sealed in his channel unloading into him.

Theo barely kept his self from crashing down on Liam from the force of his orgasm. He hadn't even felt it happening, but when he couldn't move at all he knew what had happened. He rested his face against Liam's neck moaning as jets of cum kept coming. He'd tried for two years when he found out that werewolves had them. It hadn't worked and he'd always been frustrated which had caused him to be more aggressive during sex. He'd come so close to losing it once, but he'd found a way to stop. His mind was racing right now at how unbelievable it felt to be knotted inside of Liam.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam whimpered clenching and unclenching around Theo it felt beyond belief having Theo sealed inside of him. He couldn't pull out or even move forward as his boyfriend kept cumming. He moved his hands over Theo's body letting his legs fall to the blanket covered ground. He ached in a good way feeling Theo's mouth clamping over his pulse. His heart was pounding as it was and he wanted so badly to feel more than just teeth. He wanted to feel Theo's fangs slice into his neck splitting his skin open and all out claim him.

Theo moved back to Liam's mouth kissing and battling their tongues together. He had been too close to biting Liam which his wolf had been begging for. He hadn't known about knotting a mate, but he knew what biting someone meant. He'd wanted it so badly, but he'd resisted doing it. There were too many things he should come clean about first. It was strange though because he had wanted to tell Liam everything in that moment. He just couldn't risk telling Liam now even though might seem like the best time. It felt right belonging to someone right now in this moment.

Liam whimpered when he felt Theo deflating, but he wasn't ready to lose the contact. He wanted them to stay locked together longer. Although he was sure if he had something else down there he'd never have to worry about Theo getting tired of him. He just didn't want to force him into forever if it wasn't what he wanted. He knew what Mason had said about biting and it was a full moon. The bite from a mate tonight with a knot and the full moon would be beyond belief.

"Damn you look good right now," Theo said as he slipped from Liam's body moving down licking the cum from Liam.

He ran his tongue over every inch of Liam's front that had cum. He sucked, pulled and worried Liam's nipples until Liam was trying force him to take more. He slid down farther taking Liam's cock into his mouth sucking just the head. He let his hand slide down to the base of Liam's cock. He grinned feeling Liam's knot barely visible, but he knew if he let Liam fuck him he'd be impaled on it in no time. He rubbed it for a moment getting a pleasure cry from Liam before he ran his tongue around it.

Theo's mouth closed around Liam's hole next sucking his cum back out of Liam's body. He got a mouth full before crawling back up to Liam. He ran his thumb over his jaw before Liam's mouth open allowing him access. He sealed his mouth around Liam's before thrusting his tongue into Liam's mouth dumping the cum into his mouth. He moaned feeling Liam's claws rank down his back sinking in deep enough that they drew blood.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam flipped them over after the third load of cum Theo dumped into his mouth straight from his ass. He let out a growl before getting Theo to turn over and up on his knees. Liam held the last mouth full of cum until he spread Theo's cheeks apart letting the cum slid from his mouth. He thrust his tongue into Theo's hole making a mess with what he was attempting. Theo only stayed up because Liam had him in a tight grip. His face did crash against the blanket as Liam opened him up.

Liam wasn't being gentle about it this time though he went after Theo's ass with his mouth. He used his fangs, but was careful not to tear anything. Once he had enough cum and saliva he moved grabbing the lube. He aimed shooting it right into Theo's ass causing him to thrust back against Liam. Liam coated his cock before getting into place leaning over Theo before thrusting into him.

"I'm going fuck you now and you're going feel this for days. I'm going fucking knot you and fill you up so damn much," Liam growled out taking the pain straight from his cock this time he wasn't sure how he was doing it, but it felt good. He'd done it before to Theo days ago. His entire body was blissed out and he could feel the pleasure radiating from Theo too. The moon felt like it was giving him even more energy and he was enjoying every second of it.

Liam thrust forward before pulling back keeping to no one rhythm as he dove into Theo's body. He felt his wolf wanting freedom and he gave in this time. He held Theo in a tight grip plowing into him. Theo shouted as Liam connected with his prostate with a hammering force. He reached for his cock needing to be touched feeling his knot swelling even if it couldn't lock into anyone. Liam denied him the touch though growling against his ear promising to slap a cock ring on him so he can't cum at all if he tried touching his self. He might not have one here, but he'd find one for later.

Liam felt as if he was about to cum so he pulled free of Theo flipping his boyfriend onto his back. He easily got back into Theo in less than a second pushing Theo's legs up so they were over his shoulders. He pressed even harder so that the knees were against Theo's shoulders. The speed he was moving would destroy a human and probably kill them.

Theo couldn't move and on the next thrust he felt Liam's knot as it pressed into him. He'd thought it was good the first time but now it was better. He felt his self shifting as his ass was sealed and Liam flooded him with cum. Liam couldn't move after a second and they were once again unable to move. Theo brought Liam's mouth to his kissing him clenching as tight as he could causing Liam to growl against his mouth. They were both shifted and the pleasure was almost unbearable. It felt right though as if he was supposed to be here right now with Liam.

 **~LT TL~**

"Fuck, I want to bite you," Liam said when he moved his mouth from Theo's jaw to his neck. He nipped right above Theo's pulse before sucking hard. He really shouldn't do it he thought, but his fangs scrapped over the spot he'd just sucked.

"If you do then it means something and even if I want you to it might really piss the others off," Theo said trying to keep his brain thinking rational at the moment. He'd loved to piss Stiles off, but there was the thing about needing to tell Liam. He was trying to save him because he'd lost any battle to do anything but save Liam. You could only knot if you were with your mate, but it went deeper than that.

"Fuck them," Liam growled, "No one controls my love life or me," he cupped Theo's face before kissing him again. He didn't need to be told who he could or couldn't be with anymore. He moaned as his cum started to tapper off, but he was still hard as stone. "You can bite me too, I got no secrets," Liam said before moving back to Theo's neck thrusting his fangs into Theo's neck.

Theo tried to stop Liam he really had, he'd even said wait, but Liam hadn't. He caved too after feeling the sucking feeling that sent them both into another orgasm. Theo flipped them over biting into Liam's neck covering his howl as his cock exploded between them. He felt Liam's knot swell back up pulsing against his channel before he blacked out from the pleasure.

Liam pulled free of Theo's neck his mouth still open as his head fell back. His cock was pulsing and Theo's fangs were still firmly in his neck. He let out a howl before falling into the darkness his self unable to stay awake. It was the best orgasm of his life and he hadn't missed what Theo had said right as he'd bitten into his neck. He'd heard Theo say he loved him and he thought his heart had exploded at that moment.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Thanks for reviews and kudos hope you enjoyed this chapter there is one more left of the full moon chapters I'm posting in this batch. I worked on them this weekend and just now in editing. Happy Early Thanksgiving everyone.**


	28. The First Full Moon Part 4

**I Own Nothing**

 **CN: The last chapter became too long so I split it up into this one. The howling that had been going on wasn't unnoticed, but before the doctors can get to them Scott and Stiles get Theo and Liam up. It is angsty at the end of the chapter though because of another argument.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

"Stiles I am telling you that Liam is not in any trouble," Scott said.

He was trying to convince his best friend that the howls they had heard weren't because of impending doom. He would have been able to tell if Liam was in trouble. He'd felt it when Liam had died days before even if for a couple of seconds. He knew what Theo and Liam were going to do tonight. It was a full moon and they were together so of course they would have sex. It was why he hadn't said much when they'd asked to be alone.

Stiles wasn't buying it since he had text Liam multiple times to see if he was okay. Scott didn't seem worried, but he knew something was wrong. It was more that Scott wasn't saying where Liam was tonight for one. They had spent every full moon with Liam for most of the summer, Malia too. Now Scott had just let his beta stay alone when it was just a month away from the super moon. Liam was his brother and one of his best friends. Even if they were angry at each other he wasn't letting the howl he heard go unanswered.

He wasn't going to let Liam be alone if those masked guys had attacked him again. He'd tried all day to talk to Liam about coming over tonight even if it had meant being forced to put up with Theo too. Mason had blocked him every chance he'd tried. Then he'd gone to Liam's house, but he hadn't been there so he'd tried other places for Liam. Mason had told him to butt out when he'd gone there to see if Liam was there. Mason hadn't even let him in the house telling him Liam didn't need him to chain him to a damn tree tonight. He hadn't wanted to chain Liam up, he'd hated it. It had kept him safe like he'd done with Scott during the first few months of his shift.

He had gone to Theo's house, but like what happened to Liam with the phone, Theo's parents had shut the door in his face. Theo's truck had been gone but he'd hoped he might have been told where Theo might be with Liam. When he'd finally gotten Theo's dad to open the door back up he'd been rude. He had asked where Theo was and he'd been told he didn't know or care. Stiles knew something was up if the man hadn't cared where Theo was, but he'd grounded him for being late earlier in the week. He had gone straight to Scott's and dragged him out of the house then demanding they look for Liam.

"Well until I see for myself he is not dying we're not giving up," Stiles said before another howl ripped through the night a lot closer.

Scott didn't have a chance to stop Stiles because his best friend took off running. Stiles might be clumsy, but when he was determined he could move. Scott called out after Stiles, but it wasn't working. He'd been trying his best not to end up where they were heading. He barely caught up to Stiles pulling him back before Stiles ran up on Liam and Theo. He used his hand to cover Stiles' mouth before he could make a sound.

Stiles didn't fight against Scott because he was shocked when he found the source of the howls. He hadn't thought about what he was seeing to be a result of the howls. Liam was fucking Theo at a pace that Stiles was sure would cause a human to break. Scott didn't dare move glad that they were down wind from the two only a yard from them. He did divert his eyes not wanting to see what was happening. He couldn't miss the howls that came about second or two apart.

 **~LT TL~**

Stiles moved Scott's hand from his mouth finally broken of his shock before he started walking away. "He bit him, I told you Theo was evil," he might be leaving out that Liam had been the one to start it, but still. He was going to have to get Liam tested for rabies now even if he didn't want to.

"Werewolves get off on biting," Scott said once again following Stiles through the woods.

He really was going to have to stab his eyes out and never mention this to Liam. He didn't even know how he was going to look at Liam or Theo after this. The chemo-signals coming from the two was almost overwhelming. One of them he hadn't recognized right off either since he hadn't smelt it before on anyone. He was pretty sure it had to do with what they had been doing though.

"I know that there is something going on and you can't tell me that there isn't," Stiles said coming to a halt almost causing Scott to crash into him. "Theo shows up and then the Dread Doctors come to town. That signature on the speeding ticket and transfer slip. He's got Liam cozying up to him and brain washed," Stiles said naming other things.

He might be leaving out that Theo's dad could have used his other hand since the one was broken. He didn't know which hand he wrote with though so he didn't bring it up. Theo was evil and he was going to prove it somehow before Liam died again. How no one could care that Liam was falling into the pit of letting his heart lead him was beyond him.

"I run through the woods sometimes at night." Scott said when Stiles mentioned it on the list of being evil.

"You don't run naked, he's always naked." Stiles complained. If he could growl he would right now as he crossed his arms feeling defeated.

 **~LT TL~**

Scott was about to say something but he heard a sound from the direction that they had just come from. It wasn't anything human or wolf though so he started back towards Liam and Theo. Stiles followed him back, but there was nothing around that they could see. Scott could tell that there was something he was missing though. He had felt it before though at Sinema when the dread doctors showed up. It wasn't just Sinema though that he'd felt that feeling either. Liam's house, he'd felt it at the high school and it had surrounded the grave like site they found two nights before.

"You feel it too right?" Stiles asked looking around not sure where it was coming from. It was all around really like a dark cloud that was closing in on them.

"Yeah, I feel it," Scott said before there was a clicking sound and then he saw the dread doctors. They had finally figured out their names since they looked like the same guys on the cover of the book Malia had found. They were walking towards them, but were a good twenty yards away. They were vibrating like and moving in fast. "Shit, come on," Scott said dragging Stiles with him going towards Liam and Theo. "Get up now," Scott said using his alpha voice when the first try didn't work on waking the sleeping couple.

"Scott?" Liam asked groggy, but when he saw Stiles he was even more confused. He was about to get really upset, but the look on Scott and Stiles' faces made him stop before he said anything. Scott looked really worried and he could feel something coming from both of them.

"No time to talk get up, we have to go like now or we're going have to fight some really scary doctors," Stiles said looking towards where the doctors were now at. "I don't think these give you suckers at the end of the visit," he didn't want to be there when they reached them. He knew what they had done to Liam and Theo already the first time they had come around. There was also Tracy and Lucas who had died because of them, but unlike Liam they hadn't come back to life.

Liam was thankful that he had deflated while they had been asleep. He slipped out of Theo before getting to his feet. Theo was right behind him standing up before the four of them took off. Liam happened to grab the blanket because he wasn't riding in Stiles' jeep naked. He wasn't sure why they were here, but he was a little grateful because they would have been passed out still. He didn't want to think about what could have happened if the doctors had gotten to them.

The doctors stood where Liam and Theo had been at seconds before they had been coming to check on what was theirs. They looked towards where the four teenagers where running before they vanished from the spot. They weren't going to give in on their demands because Theo was theirs. He had gotten free from the ground, but there was no way they were going to let him go that easily.

 **~LT TL~**

"What in the world were you two doing in the middle of the woods naked?" Stiles asked once they were back at Liam's house. It had been a very uncomfortable ride in silence there. He had given Liam time to put clothes on before he'd started asking questions.

"Having sex wasn't it obvious Stiles?" Liam asked after he had put his clothes back on. "We were having fun on a full moon. It was better than being tied up to a tree, which is where I would have been again if I didn't have Theo," he growled trying not to get angry.

After the shock had worn off and being glad he was out of the woods safe the other had come back to him. The fact that he'd been spied on as if he was going to just lash out at anyone. He didn't even understand because Scott had agreed on letting him be with Theo. He had thought he had been trusted to stay in control. It hurt knowing that he had gone wrong somewhere from that morning until now.

"You don't even trust me anymore if you did then you wouldn't have been in the woods. What could I have done that was so wrong? And don't you dare tell me it's falling for Theo. I'm sorry if I love him, but I do. We're together so deal with it or just get out. Thanks for not letting us die, but right now I'm not in danger," Liam said.

"You were howling," Stiles said, "I had to make sure you were okay even if Scott said you were. We're family Liam, I'm sorry for caring enough to go check to make sure you weren't dying," he knew it was a losing battle by the way Liam was acting right now. He had seen the couple in his back seat. Liam had been as close as he could get to Theo without being in his lap. "I trust you, but I'll never trust him. Ever since you two started dating you have been defensive if anyone even says something bad about him. He is bad news; you're too blinded by lust, not love to see it." Stiles said his voice getting a little louder and he was closer to Liam now almost in his face. "I was going to see if you wanted to play video games tonight. I was even going to let you invite Theo even if I HATE HIM," Stiles shouted the last part.

"I was howling because I was being fucked it the best way possible. I was dead, DEAD and he saved me," Liam yelled. "You could have said something at school or texted me. You could have been nicer to me this morning at breakfast instead of screaming at me then too. Ever since Theo came into my life you have been down right JEALOUS," Liam yelled back before Scott got between Stiles and him. "See right there you don't trust me. You haven't even really asked me to help with what's going on with the doctors. I heard about the book you all found from Theo. Theo got told by Lydia about it. I'm guessing Stiles isn't happy with that but at least someone's letting him help," Liam said in a growl. He was trying so hard to keep his wolf in check. He'd been so happy an hour ago with Theo. "You can let yourselves out. We'll be at the pack meeting tomorrow to read the book," he added before going upstairs.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam flopped down on his bed face first listening to Scott and Stiles downstairs. They hadn't left like he had told them. He could hear them arguing about Theo, him and trust issues. He'd heard the same argument weeks before when Stiles had almost broke his hand on Roscoe, his Jeep. He felt the bed dip before Theo was holding him from behind and it felt right. He breathed in his scent taking hold of Theo's hand pulling it tighter around him. He didn't want to deal with anything outside of them right now. The night had been perfect and it had been ruined now. He tried not letting it get to him, but it had. He fought back the sob as the tears started falling.

"I'm sorry," Theo said nuzzling against Liam's neck. He meant it too even if he had never meant the words before in his life. He hadn't thought it would be this bad even if Stiles hated him he hadn't thought it would affect Liam too.

"No, this isn't your fault," Liam said turning so he was facing Theo. "You said it meant something when I was about to bite you. I just didn't think it would be a leap from what we already had done. I feel safe whenever I'm with you and that's what matters to me right now," he kissed Theo moving his hand up to his face cupping it. He put everything into the kiss that he was feeling right now. "I only feel safe with you," he admitted, which had been eating at him since breakfast.

"I'll do anything to protect you, Liam. I'm not good with the love part, I don't know how to. It's been a long time since I've had anyone that cared about me. I live there, but it's just a place to sleep. I can tell you this though; I love you without a doubt."

Theo was close to the truth in that moment because it was true. He hadn't had anyone since he was eight. He'd destroyed his own life wanting to be free of how it had been. There was a pit in his stomach and he didn't know what it was. He hadn't ever felt this way until Liam had kissed him the first time. It had been getting bigger with each moment they shared together until tonight. When he'd bitten Liam back claiming him he felt something bust inside of him like the last part of his soul had been put back in place.

"You're good to me and you saved me and even if they don't trust you, I do. I love you too and I don't want to go back to never knowing you. If I didn't I wouldn't have gone with you tonight in the woods," Liam said with a smile. "I just want to go sleep now though; it's after three in the morning. I'm tired," Liam said closing his eyes everything from the night catching up to him.

"I meant what I said out there before you bit me," Theo said kissing Liam's neck holding him close. "I l-love you so much, I just don't know if I'm good enough," he admitted nuzzling against the bite mark on Liam's neck.

"You're good enough, Theo. You're the most loveable person I've met in a long time." Liam said in a low voice almost a whisper before he fell asleep with a smile on his face. Theo had said he loved him again. He'd known it hadn't been in the heat of the moment, but it felt good hearing it again.

Theo felt Liam's heart beat steady out as he held him close. He didn't deserve to be loved even if he wanted it. Liam loved him and he'd said it back, but he still felt so much guilt. He'd promised his self not to tell Liam until he was free of the bastards, but he couldn't stop his self. Liam had to know how he felt and he couldn't even really express it all even now.

He had come here looking to destroy Scott's pack. It's what the doctors wanted and he was their puppet, but the wood was starting to become real. He would do to the doctors what he'd been doing to the others. He was going start playing them, but it was going to get messy. Tonight had changed everything even if he was going have play both sides. He knew how to lie and manipulate, they had taught him that.

They taught him how to be a killer and how to play a person. He had put the seed of doubt in already, but he never meant for Liam to get hurt like this. He was the reason that the one of the only three friends he had was broken at the moment. He wanted to turn into Patch right now so he could deal with what he was feeling. He needed to escape, but he couldn't and not just because Scott and Stiles were still downstairs. He had to make his self watch what he'd done to Liam.

Liam thought he wasn't trusted anymore and he knew he was the reason. It was his fault, but he wouldn't let Liam go because of it. He'd make sure that Liam knew how much he loved him. Liam had become so much more to him tonight than a boyfriend or friend. They'd sealed the bond that they'd started forming. He'd told Liam to wait, but he knew he hadn't put any fire behind the words. The second Liam's fangs had sunk into his neck he'd felt like he'd come home. He had wanted to return that feeling to Liam and he had without hesitation no matter the consequences.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Thanks for reviews and kudos in advanced. I hope you enjoyed the first full moon with them together. I'm going start including more things from the show from here on out. It's also going to get even more complicated. Happy Early Thanksgiving everyone hope it's a safe one to all that celebrate.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I Own Nothing**

 **CN: Liam and Theo spend the morning together making breakfast and eating with Liam's parents.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

After about an hour Scott went upstairs to check on Liam he knew that it hadn't gone well at all. It was partially his fault too because ever since Liam had been dead for that minute things had been different. He hadn't wanted Liam to get hurt again like that so he had been trying to keep him safe. He had let Liam stay close to Theo because he had saved Liam the last time. He might have gotten taken too, but he'd saved Liam.

Theo had fought against the dread doctors to save Liam and it meant something. He'd thought about it most of the night before going into the woods. He had thought about everything that had happened from the start of school. He'd thought about it from Stiles' point of view that Theo could be the problem.

He hadn't been able to pin point a moment that could have happened unless it was before coming here. It just didn't make sense from what he had learned from Mason. He wished he could get a hold of Deaton, but he was off trying to find something out for them. He was worried and Donivon was still missing too so they really needed to start working on finding him. He had put stuff off until after the full moon though in case the doctors did something. He wanted to be ready, but besides showing up in the woods nothing had happened as far as he could tell. The doctors had tortured Theo by not only hurting him, but killing Liam.

Scott sighed because after he had thought about all of that he had gone from Liam's view point. Liam had shouted it to them downstairs that he loved Theo. He had heard Theo do the same thing the day before in his kitchen during the shouting match. They were in love and it showed. The bite marks on their neck was even more proof of that love. The marks hadn't gone away and he knew why. It wasn't going to be easy trying to convince Stiles that there was no separating them either.

He had known what it was like to fall in love at sixteen it had been two years back. There was just more between Liam and Theo than it had been with Allison and him. He still missed her all the time and she was the first person he had ever loved. He was with Kira now, but it wasn't the same in a lot of ways. However, they still were fighting side by side in a fight even though he was worried about what was happening to her. He loved her but he was scared for her at the same time.

~TL LT~

Scott looked in Liam's room finding Liam sleeping, but he didn't see Theo. He could hear two heart beats though and then he noticed that the second was coming from Liam's bathroom. He walked over to the be looking at bite mark on Liam's neck since he hadn't gotten a good look at it earlier.

He decided to wait, needing to talk to Theo. Even if Stiles didn't agree with what he was going to do. He needed Liam to stay safe which meant keeping him in the loop from now on. There was only one way he was going to get Liam to trust he was being honest about it too; Theo. He had agreed to let Theo help them weeks back so he was going offer him probational entrance.

It was what he had given Ethan and Aiden before actually letting them in the pack the year before. Aiden had only gotten a week before he'd died, no, he'd been murdered because he'd been protecting them. He'd sacrificed his self saving them from the Oni and Stiles as well. He had offered to let Ethan stay as long as he needed, but he'd left. He had understood that Ethan needed time.

He knew that Stiles had been checking on the story about Theo. Ethan had told him what Stiles had been asking when Ethan had answered him back. Apparently, Stiles had wanted a lot of information, but Ethan had only given him some. Ethan had sent him what he did know about werewolf mates and biting. Ethan had already told him in the past that he didn't know about Theo because of how Aiden and him had been around that time. They had been sneaking off getting Deucalion to help them form their larger alpha form.

Scott didn't want to have Liam feeling like he was being betrayed again. If he needed it in the future it was still on his phone. At the moment he was going to believe in his beta that Theo was good. Everything he had seen and witnessed also pointed to Theo being a good person. The way that Theo was with Liam alone showed how much he cared. Then there was saving Lydia and doing what he could to help with everything else that he helped on.

He wished that Theo hadn't left Beacon Hills, but there was no way to change the past now. He felt like there should be memories, more than he had, of Theo. He felt like they had been close, but so far besides the basic stuff he didn't remember much about back then. Stiles kept saying that it didn't seem like Theo that they had known. He had been so young back then and he hadn't even remembered the night his dad had left the first time. He wasn't going to remember how Theo had been if he couldn't remember that.

The sound of the sink turning on and then off after a minute brought him back to the present. He'd told Stiles that once he checked on Liam they were going to go. He wanted at least a few hours of sleep. His mom had today off so he was going to spend some of it with her without supernatural dealings. It was how it went after every full moon they spent the day together when she was off. He needed some down time as his mom called it to be a normal teenager. They watched hours of TV and just pigged out on whatever they wanted.

Sunday they were going to have to start getting their act together and start searching the woods again. He wanted to know who could have been in the grave coffin because it had oxygen tanks in it. Donvion was missing still, but he wasn't sure if he was alive or dead since it had been a week since he'd been kidnapped from the jail cell. It was starting to make him wonder how many more chimeras were going to be made. He also wanted to know what the end game would be and why they wanted him dead. What Theo had said about the scene in the library kept playing over and over in his head. He wasn't going to let anyone kill him or his friends.

~TL LT~

Theo was planning on going to sleep finally, but when he saw Scott standing at the door he didn't think he was going to be getting it yet. He had been hoping that they would leave, but his luck wasn't changing. He looked at Liam who was sleeping still before motioning for them to leave the room. He didn't want Liam to wake up if it turned into an argument. He didn't have the energy for it, but he might as well get it over with.

If they wanted him gone he wasn't leaving. He'd never leave without Liam because he was his forever and he didn't want to be left alone anymore. He was going to tell Scott just that because he was done being pushed until they were trying to make him lose his cool. The way that Scott and Stiles had ganged up on Liam like they had.

"Probation, it is the same thing you're doing now, but with the chance of being pack. You've already saved Lydia and Liam both of which I'm grateful for. Monday Kira's going to make copies of the book at school so we can read it. Sunday you and I can check the woods where we found the grave. It was different and I figure maybe fresh eyes could see something we haven't," Scott offered, which caught Theo off guard.

He wasn't expecting Scott to say what he did, but he smiled. "Yeah, sure, you need me to look today? Liam's supposed to go with his parents for a few hours somewhere. I can go check while he's gone. I got nothing else to do besides homework that's boring," Theo offered back.

He wanted to go with Liam, but he also needed to stick around Beacon Hills. He did need to check in with the doctors before they came after him again. Searching alone would give him that chance. He knew Liam hadn't wanted to go with his parents, but he needed the three or four hours. He had thought about slipping out before daylight leaving Liam a note about having to be home before his parents noticed. He hadn't wanted to leave Liam alone after everything that had happened. He just couldn't risk the doctors coming there and doing something to hurt Liam.

"You think it's a good idea to go alone? They took you once and might have found out last night you were alive," Scott said not wanting Liam to get pissed if he sent Theo alone.

He didn't want him getting hurt either because they were becoming friends. He might not have spent the last few years with Theo, but he'd known him before then. Granted he was still trying to get at some of the memories, but he knew they had been friends. It was nice having Theo around now even if he was trying to play mediator with Stiles over Theo with Liam.

"I'll be fine, I've been having to make it for a while on my own. And thanks, I'll make sure Liam doesn't try and kick Stiles ass." Theo said before he told Scott he was going back to bed.

He was going to need sleep if he was going to be searching the woods later that day. He'd just have to turn into Patch while he did it. He also needed to talk to Liam more about what had happened. He wanted to show Liam how much he loved him again before he had to leave too. He had too many things to do and not enough time anymore since he was probably going to be watched more now. He was glad that Scott had accepted him though since it might make things easier later on.

~TL LT~

Liam didn't wake up until later that morning at eight, groaning as the sun hit him in the face. He had shifted sometime in his sleep facing away from Theo. He turned over thinking he'd find him, but the only thing he found was a piece of paper. He growled, but when he read it he smiled before getting out of the bed. He'd felt his heart sink for a moment because of the memory of the last note he'd found. He grabbed some clothes before going down stairs finding Theo in the kitchen.

"I thought you fucking left," Liam said with a growl before he crashed his mouth against Theo's.

He backed his boyfriend up against the kitchen counter kissing him like his life depended on it. He slid his tongue into Theo's mouth pulling him as close as he could get. Theo only took a second to start kissing Liam back moaning. He hadn't expected Liam to be this happy to see him. He'd been planning on bringing him breakfast in bed before he talked to him about going with his parents. He figured it might be easier offering food to bribe Liam. He'd done a few other things before, but food was probably better with his parents coming home soon.

"No, I didn't leave, but I have like an two hours until I do have to go," Theo said once they broke apart. "I was going to make you breakfast,"

"Why do you have to go? You can stay here with me all day," Liam offered moving his hands up under Theo's shirt.

"I got to do something for Scott and you have to go with your parents," Theo said before he told him what he'd talked to Scott about that morning.

He kissed Liam giving him a minute or two to sink in while he got the waffle mix out. He wanted to eat with Liam before he left because he was going to need it if he was going be shifting into Patch a couple of times today. He didn't mind shifting, but it required more energy even if it seemed easy. He was craving waffles too and had been looking forward to them since the day before.

~TL LT~

"Scott let you in?" Liam asked once he had ran over what Theo had told him a couple of times. He needed to hear it again because he must have heard wrong.

"Probation, but pretty much means I'm in," Theo said the smile on his face was a full one too.

He was going to be free if he could just figure out what the doctors were planning. It was something bigger than just the chimeras they had already made. It was bigger than he had ever been. He had thought about it while he'd been deciding on what he'd make for breakfast. The doctors were going for something big this time. He needed to find out what and make sure they didn't get to the end game.

If he could figure it out then he'd take the risk of telling Liam the truth first. He had woken up half and hour earlier thinking about the choices he had. He knew he couldn't say anything about his sister being the reason he was a chimera, but he could tell the rest. If he had Liam then he could deal with the rest of the fall out. It didn't mean he wasn't scared though and he'd talked his self in and out of it until Liam came down. He wanted a place to call home, someone to love him and never having to do the things he'd done in the past again. Ever since he'd found his self opening up to Liam things had been shifting slowly.

However this morning he'd about panicked at the thought of Liam finding out about Tara. It was the one thing he didn't know how to explain away. Ever since the stuff with being shocked and locked in the coffin his mind had been playing tricks he thought. He kept seeing pictures that didn't make sense at all. It was his dad in the creek, then it was Tara, but Tara had been found there. He was confused, but when Liam had come down he'd stopped thinking about that. He had time to figure it out and he had to start today so he could be with Liam forever.

"This is great and there is no way you won't get it," Liam said the excitement in his voice showing. He took the mixing bowl Theo set out to the table. "I'll mix and pour, you can just make sure they don't burn," Liam smiled before asking if he liked fruit in them.

"No fruit, but I like chocolate chips if you have any," Theo said getting a cup of water to pour into the mix. He preferred mixing it from scratch, but Liam didn't have the biggest thing he needed for made from scratch. He had found the box mix, but nothing else. "Or cinnamon,"

Liam told Theo where the items were at while attempting to mix the water and mix together. Thankfully Theo caught Liam before he added too much of the water. Liam groaned, but Theo kissed his neck taking the water so he wouldn't add anymore while he was getting the other stuff. Liam kept string the mixture up thinking that it needed more water. He hated too thick pancakes, but he hated thin ones even more.

~TL LT~

"It's thick and won't it like been chunky in the middle or something?" Liam asked ask Theo tossed in two handfuls of the chocolate chips. He really had a sweet tooth and was glad he didn't have to worry about it.

"No, you got a hand mixer besides the spoon?" Theo asked before Liam shrugged, which made him laugh because Liam looked adorable biting his lip. "Sorry, I forgot that you have been banned from helping for years now," he pulled Liam in by his belt loops kissing him not able to resist. It was just something about his blue eyed boyfriend that turned him on when he was like this. "Okay, Blue I'll look in the drawers and pantry, you can pull out the eggs and sausage that I saw in the fridge."

Liam didn't want to let go of Theo, but he went over to the fridge getting what he needed. It felt nice being back in the kitchen with his boyfriend. He was helping like last time and it was fun. He sat the eggs and sausage down before going over to where the radio was. He turned it on low since they could hear it before getting a fork so he could beat the eggs. He wasn't a fan of any white parts in his egg it had to be all yellow. He also had to have paprika before he'd touch them.

"Did you find one?" Liam asked when Theo came back in the kitchen. He knew about what a hand held mixer was, but it wasn't what Theo was holding. "Do I want to know what that is?"

"It's a non electric hand mixer, it's the only thing I could find in there," Theo said before he went over to the bowl.

~TL LT~

It took him a good three minutes, but he got the chocolate chips crushed up in with the batter. He also tossed in the cinnamon that Liam had mentioned wanting in the waffles. Once it was all blended evenly he took the Pam spraying the waffle maker. He'd already pre-heated it and the light was green. He got Liam to spoon in the mix, but he was holding Liam's hand making sure it wasn't too much. It was big enough to make two square waffles at a descent size so he made sure it was just enough not to over flow it.

Liam leaned back into Theo enjoying the closeness and the feel of their hands together. Once the batter was in they sat the bowl down. Theo got the frying pan out to make the sausage while Liam cracked the eggs. Liam decided to wait til the eggs were cooked before dumping the paprika on the eggs since he didn't know if Theo would like red eggs. The stuff didn't have a taste, but the color could turn Theo off. He beat them up with the fork before taking them to the counter. He watched Theo pad out four pieces of sausage that were a nice size.

"Why are you making four? It's two of us?" Liam asked since he mostly preferred bacon he wasn't going to eat two pieces.

"I thought your parents might like breakfast when they got home. I'll wait on the extra eggs so they don't get cold, but the rest we can make now," Theo explained before putting the lid on the frying pan.

"Right, we are at my parents house," Liam laughed because for a moment he'd forgotten just where he was at.

"You're adorable when you're half asleep," Theo said taking a moment to kiss Liam until they were both moaning.

He was hopeless because he couldn't get enough of Liam. He was going to have to get his brain working again when he left. He couldn't let the doctors find out what they'd done. It was the last thing he needed to be thinking about while trying to play their servant. He didn't even want to go near the evil that the lab held, but he was going to have to suck it up. There were people's lives at risk more than Liam's really even though Liam was his first thought.

~TL LT~

It only took twenty minutes for everything to get done, including the eggs, by the time Liam's parents came home. The four of them ate together, but it was mostly that. Liam's parents were obviously tired from their shifts at the hospital so besides asking how the night was it was peaceful silence with the music playing a little louder in the back ground. It hadn't been awkward thankfully and once Liam's parents ate they went upstairs. They had thanked Theo for the breakfast and Liam since he had helped out.

The second that the two teenagers were alone in the kitchen again Liam used his foot to pull Theo's chair right against his. "Damn this is better," he said before leaning in and licking the syrup that was on Theo's chin.

It had been about to fall, but he got it not minding the slight scratching feeling on his tongue. He rather liked Theo's face smooth, but he wasn't going to complain. He nipped the same spot before Theo turned his head and they were kissing again. He wanted to spend the whole day doing this, but his parents had shot his idea of not going with them down.

It had been two months since he'd been with them to see his grandma. He loved her, but he thought she'd understand if he hung out with his boyfriend instead. He had tried getting Theo to agree to come with them, but he understood why Theo said no. Scott had asked Theo to do something and he was on probation so he couldn't say no. Theo had promised he'd see what he could do to be at his house that night. He knew that it might not happen since his boyfriend had snicked out of the house to spend the full moon with him. Liam pulled back before going back to his plate with a grin.

Theo reached over into Liam's plate taking the last bite of his sausage which got him a low growl in the process. It wasn't a real one since Liam's mom had informed him that Liam wasn't crazy about sausage. He would have made Liam some bacon if he had known, but he did eat the last of the sausage. He'd eaten most of Liam's really since he'd first stolen a piece.

Liam reached over stealing one of the two last pieces of Theo's waffle as a return for the sausage he'd taken. He had been having fun stealing food back and forth, which he'd seen the look his mom had given him. She hadn't said anything out loud, but he knew the sex talk was coming since the last time she'd given him the look he got the talk. He just hoped it wasn't while he was stuck in the car with them.

~TL LT~

Theo and Liam were standing at his truck kissing twenty minutes later after they'd cleaned up the kitchen and taken a quick shower. It had been tempting to do more, but Liam didn't want Theo being late. He couldn't deal with his boyfriend getting stuck at home a second time without any contact.

"I'll call you when I get home," Liam said with a sigh pulling away leaning his head against Theo's. "Just be safe and if you get done first just come back here," he added before he pulled a key out of his pocket. "My mom is constantly loosing her keys to the house. We made like twenty just in case so here," he said wanting Theo to have a way into the house.

"I'd give you one to my house, but I'd rather come here. It's a lot better than having to explain to them..." Theo trailed off not sure how to go about not lying about the people being there not being his parents. He was going have to wait on that so he just didn't say parents at all he went with them.

"I'll have to meet them eventually, Theo. We are technically practically almost married," Liam said with a smile wrapping his arms around Theo's waist kissing him one more time. "Now go before I can't resist you anymore," Liam said reaching over and opening the truck door.

"What? Did you just say..." Theo hadn't thought of it like that at all and Liam was pushing him towards the open truck door.

"We'll talk later, go before you're grounded for more than a day," Liam said before moving away from the truck.

He had to get inside before he woke his parents up to beg them to let him go with Theo. He had a bad feeling, but he couldn't do anything about it. He had to keep telling his self that he'd see Theo by that night and they would be okay. He also had to get away before Theo did come back for an answer to what he'd said. He didn't know why on earth he'd said they were practically married now.

Granted, it was possible in werewolf world, but he hoped he didn't freak Theo out by saying that. He really should have fucked Theo when they'd been in his bedroom. He'd wanted to, but he'd thought the wait of being close again would give them something to look forward to.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Thanks in advance for reviews and kudos. Hope you enjoyed the post full moon breakfast together. I hadn't posted any chapters this month and wanted to give you all some. I'm having to edit a different way now so if any mistakes sorry.**


	30. Chapter 30

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: It was brought to my attention by TVTime that the genetisits (I think that's right) was actually female so sorry for mistakes on that and I'm going do my best to remember from here on out. Thanks :)**

 **CN: Theo isn't going to have an easy day playing both sides of the coin. He has to deal with the Dread Doctors and Donivon first. He really should have stayed with Liam.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Theo had left his truck parked in the driveway before he took off towards where the Dread Doctors' lab was at. He didn't have a problem getting in and he had made sure to shift his thinking back to what he had been taught. He didn't think they had the ability to read minds, but they did have the stupid frequencies. He absolutely couldn't be thinking about Liam telling him they were almost married now. He didn't get farther than the bottom of the steps before all three of them were in front of him.

"I got your damn message, you want me to be your stupid killing puppet. Liam is off limits and I mean he's fucking off limit," Theo growled out refusing to let Liam get hurt.

He was going to put his foot down on that. He would start feeding them fake information as well. He wasn't going to tell them he was half in the pack now either. He was making it clear that it was the only way he'd help them if Liam was left alone. There couldn't be any more close calls or appearing out of nowhere near Liam. They had to back the hell off from what they were doing to him too since he couldn't get caught. Liam might feel it now if they decided to torture him. He didn't know much about the bond they had now, but they had to have a connection.

Theo shoved that from his mind for the moment though before he got too lost in his new feelings. He hadn't started demanding anything besides a pack from them since they came here. He had thought about making one from the chimeras, but they were being killed. He didn't want the pack anymore either since he had Liam. A mate was more than a pack in his mind and Liam was more than a mate. Liam was his life and if he was gone then there wasn't much else worth going on for.

"Do you understand me?" Theo asked letting it out in a roar when he didn't get an answer.

The three doctors looked between their selves before looking back at Theo. The Surgeon did the talking though. "Unacceptable, we don't take orders from our experiments," he said as the Pathologist re-appeared behind Theo so that he was in the middle. "You won't get what you want, you lied about who you are. You're just as much of an abomination as the other knock offs are," he brought his cane up about to use it but Theo knocked it away.

"I'm not a fucking abomination," Theo shouted before he took a swing even though it hurt connecting with the masks the doctor wore.

He only got one good swing in before the doctor that had the Geneticists who had the vice grip thing used it on him forcing him to his knees. He was trying to pull free, but he yelled out when something tore in his shoulder. It hurt more than the vice grips that were getting tighter did. His head was forced up with the stupid cane. He felt the hand against his chest before he was shocked with a low voltage of electricity.

"You belong to us and this time when we bury you if you don't start following orders," the Pathologist said shocking Theo again. "We'll put your dead boyfriend in the box with you," he added. His smile couldn't be seen, but he had one behind the mask watching Theo struggle.

"You touch Liam and I'll kill you with my bare hands." Theo growled letting his eyes shift.

~TL LT~

Theo was jerked back and dragged into the office part where the doctors kept their files and other things on the chimeras. He groaned when they were inside the office as the door shut. The Surgeon threw a folder into his lap before they told him exactly what he was going to do. He was going to educate Donivon, who they had been working on. They wanted Theo to get him to take out a problem.

"You're going make sure he success too, Theo," the Geneticists said before she jerked Theo's shoulder back into place causing him to let out a howl of pain.

"You fucking bastards haven't you done enough to me?" Theo asked holding his arm against his stomach as the pain throbbed. He was still pissed off at them for calling him exactly what Malia had said about the others.

"No, we still have to investigate what you and the beta did," The Surgeon said shoving Theo's head to the side placing his cane on the mark slicing into it. Theo screamed out trying to stop the cane from sinking any farther in. He only had one arm at the moment and the Pathologist shoved his hand against his side sending another round of shocks through him.

"STOP," Theo yelled out not sure if Liam would be able to feel it or not. "I won't be able to explain," Theo choked out the last part as the doctors backed off watching the wound heal over as if it hadn't been done. The mark was still bright as it had been before they sliced into it too. "I'll find a way to kill you three one day," he growled wishing that he hadn't come here at all. It was the worst mistake he could have made even if he wanted to protect Liam from them.

"Read the file and do what we told you to," the Geneticists said before she reared her foot back rocketing it back right into Theo's side breaking his ribs with the force of the blow. "This room blocks anything supernatural that we created so no one will feel anything," she added before delivering several more blows to his side.

The doctors walked back out the room leaving Theo lying on the floor bleeding and couching up blood. They didn't take being told no well at all and Theo was theirs no matter what he had done with the pest. They were going to make sure that when Theo's little secret came out he'd be in too deep; even for Liam to still love him. They were going to destroy whatever Liam had done to Theo some how.

~TL LT~

It took almost an hour before Theo's ribs healed since his healing abilities weren't as fast as an actual werewolf or werecoyote. He could breathe without it feeling like a knife was cutting into his lungs after the first thirty minutes. He laid there for another thirty minutes because his shoulder hadn't been put back right. He'd had to dislocate it using the metal table leg before it was back to the right place.

He hated pain, any kind of pain, he hated it and having broken bones or dislocated ones were on the top of that list. Physical pain was something he'd gotten used to over the years sure, but now the doctors were hitting closer to home using Liam against him. The worse thing you could do to a person was use their emotions against them. It was what the doctors were doing to him too. They were dangling Liam in front of him like one would a bone to a dog.

He finally sat up moving over to the stool opening the file folder up. The doctors had a way of getting anything on anyone they wanted. He had seen the folders they had on everyone in the pack as well. He'd only found Liam's address from his because he'd wanted to see him personally. He hadn't wanted to use the stupid folder to see what some papers said about his now boyfriend and mate. The folders had pictures too and it was how he'd first saw Liam. It was also when he'd started thinking about his boyfriend.

Donivon's folder was different since it had a lot more in it including his psych evaluation. The guy was a ticking time bomb and the doctors had made him into a wendigo. The folder also held the information that the doctors had done to Donivon, which he read too. It didn't take more than twenty minutes to go over all of it. It all kept coming back to the man's hatred for the sheriff.

He knew how to provoke Donivon into getting what the guy wanted and the doctors. The only problem he was going to have was how to keep the guy from following through once he'd done his part. He could only hope that he could get out once he finished before the doctors stopped him. He didn't want to do it and he kept going back and forth on things. He thought about taking Donivon out now and going back to Liam. Shift into Patch after he got out and run to where Liam was. He could protect him and the doctors wouldn't be able to hurt Liam. The only thing that stopped him was the fact they could travel by frequency; they'd get to Liam first.

Theo got up from the stool bringing the folder with him as he left the office. He knew he was going be watched even if they seemed to be missing. He kept thinking about Liam reminding his self that in the end he'd have him. The mark on his neck proved that he had one person that cared about him. He still could hear Liam's voice telling him he loved him. If he could keep that in his head then it would work out. He had told Liam how much he loved him the night before. He was counting on Liam remembering that once everything came to light. He'd told Liam he loved him before he'd left him earlier too and he meant it.

Liam was his life line in all of this even if the others hated him in the end. He could feel Patch inside of him clawing to get free to run to Liam so they'd be safe. He closed his eyes pushing the happy feeling he'd been having since the day before with Liam down. The only thing he kept in the front of his mind for a moment longer was the way Liam had looked after they'd marked each other.

When he opened his eyes again any emotion that he might feel was gone and he walked down the stairs to where Donivon was strapped to the chair. He'd bottled his heart and what pieces of his soul that had started coming back up. He couldn't do what he was about to do and care, but he didn't want to be heartless either. His life had become a mess the second he'd fallen for Liam. He wouldn't change loving Liam for anything though.

~TL LT~

It hadn't taken long to convince Donivon to go after Stiles in order to get to Stilinski. Theo used what was in the folder against Donivon. He stated all of the ways the guy had failed before. He had known he had him when he'd started talking about how he was nothing like his dad had been. He told him how exactly to hurt Stilinski. He told him how emotional pain was worse than physical pain. He should know about the physical pain you got used to it after a while. However, lately he had been starting to feel it again his self. The doctors were making sure he felt pain every chance they got.

He had brought his feelings up again and he knew it had to do with Liam. It had scared him weeks ago, but the only thing that did now was Liam getting hurt. He had done what the doctors had wanted and let Donivon go. He had been told to make sure that the guy completed the task. He took off in the opposite direction of Donivon though. He had one mission on his mind now that he had sent Donivon after his target; find Stiles. Whatever happened today he could not let Donivon get near Stiles. If it came down to it he'd have to do the one thing he had been avoiding lately and take Donivon out his self.

It had been a while since he'd done any killing. He had told his self he couldn't do it again and lay beside Liam as if he was innocent. Liam thought he was clean in all of this, but he wasn't. He was covered in blood down to his soul and nothing would ever wash it away. It was like a dark cloud consuming him wanting to drag him down.

~LT TL~

It was Saturday so he didn't know where he would be at. Stiles hadn't given him his number so he couldn't just call him. Stiles really was going to be the death of him because his need to figure out what was wrong with him. He should have gotten the number from Liam's phone. Then again he never thought he would have to use it like this.

He didn't want to alarm Liam so he didn't try him. Explaining why he needed Stiles' number like this wouldn't go over well at all. He had tried a couple of ideas on maybe calling Liam for it, but none of them sounded right. Liam might think something was up since his mind had gone into over drive. He had sounded slightly frantic to his own liking so Liam would defiantly think something was wrong. He had sent a test text to see if Liam was okay and got a 'no I miss you already' text back.

Theo got back to his house and took off in his truck dialing Scott's number. He at least had his number and had for a month. Scott didn't answer however and Theo remembered he was spending time with his mom. He tried Lydia next, but her phone went to voicemail. He thought she might be training with Parrish so he didn't leave a message with her either. He tried Malia hoping that she might pick up. They had shouted at each other the morning before, but he was in desperate need to find Stiles.

Malia didn't answer though, which left him growling hitting the steering wheel with his fist. He took off towards Stiles house hoping that he would be there at least. He should have waited until he knew where Stiles was before he had released Donivon. He pulled up beside Stiles' house before going up to the door. It was almost twelve so he hoped that Stiles was up by now. His Jeep was outside so unless Stiles had gone off with Malia somewhere on foot he was home.

Stiles didn't come to the door however which was starting to annoy him. The Sheriff he had seen when he had been driving over. He banged on the door hoping the louder knocking would get the annoying human to come to the door. He sighed taking a breath because he couldn't think anything bad towards Stiles because this was his own damn fault.

It wasn't like Stiles had decided to let Donivon go or even kidnap and turn him. Stiles was innocent in all of this. Donivon hadn't deserved to be turned, none of them had, but the doctors didn't care. Theo groaned knocking again thinking about the fact that Stiles had been one of the ones he'd wanted in his pack to start with.

He had wanted everyone, except for Scott since the doctors had wanted him dead. That had to change though since everything that had happened. Falling in love with Liam had saved him from so many things. Scott was a great guy and friend like he'd been when they were little. Also, in that dealing Liam had to die as well and he'd kill his own self before anyone hurt Liam again.

~TL LT~

"STILES," Theo yelled when Stiles didn't come to the door, but all he got back was the sound of Stiles heart beating. "Damn it," he groaned before testing the door finding it unlocked. "Really you leave the door unlocked?" he asked no one in particular.

Theo walked down the hall to Stiles' bedroom finding Stiles fast asleep on the bed. The covers where in the floor and Stiles was hanging off the bed. How in the world he was still on the bed Theo had no idea. Stiles had one leg and arm on the bed with his head was right down the middle of half on half off as well. He couldn't resist a few seconds to take his phone out and take picture before sending it to Liam.

He added he hoped Liam was having fun because this was what he was stuck doing today. It was too because he had to make sure that Stiles wasn't killed. He put his phone back in his pocket before lifting Stiles and putting him in the middle of the bed. He didn't want Stiles to fall off when he woke him up. If he had been like he had a month ago he could easily think of ways to just kill Stiles now his self. He didn't want that though, he hadn't then either.

What he wanted was for his life to become simpler and until he got rid of Donivon it wasn't going to be. Stiles might hate his guts, but they were going to be spending the rest of today together if it killed both of them. He hated his self for how badly he'd gone back to his old ways. He didn't know what he had been thinking when he told Donivon exactly how to kill.

When he'd gotten away from the lab before he'd gone back to the truck, he'd thrown up. He'd made his self sick thinking about what would happen if Donivon found Stiles. Everything would be over then because he knew he couldn't live with the guilt of Stiles dying. It would kill Liam finding his brother dead and that would hurt him too. Liam and Stiles might not be getting along, but Liam wouldn't forgive him if Stiles died; mate or not.

He wouldn't be able to forgive his self either now that more things were falling back into place with his memories. The doctors shocking him was making him remember some things. A blur of Scott and Stiles sitting on either side of him had flashed into his vision when he'd been lying on the office floor healing.

~LT TL~

"Stiles get up," Theo said, but Stiles rolled on his side after throwing a pillow at Theo. "We got to go in the woods," he used the pillow to hit Stiles back with it. He smiled when it hit Stiles' ass that was now half raised in the air.

"The elephants have no trumpets," Stiles mumbled in his sleep before burying his head farther into the pillow.

Theo laughed because Stiles was still as odd as he had been when they were kids. He decided to let Stiles sleep for a little longer. He didn't know if Stiles had actually went to sleep when he'd left with Scott that morning. He knew that Stiles had a way of staying up sometimes all night then crashing in places. He remembered when they were kids how he was and even now on Stiles' sleeping problems. He sat down in Stiles' computer chair turning it on. He was bored and if he was staying then he needed something to do.

He needed to think of something positive that wouldn't make him even more depressed than he was now. He'd messed up in letting Donivon go. He should have looked for him and killed him. No, he didn't want to kill anymore, he wanted to go back and wake up next to Liam again. Yes, waking up in bed with Liam and replaying the morning. He'd agree to go with Liam to his grandma's house and be a mushy mess all day. They could snuggle up in the back seat of the car talking. He wouldn't have minded that one bit and stealing plenty of kisses. It was the day after the full moon and them becoming mates; he should never have left Liam.

Theo blinked trying to stop the tears before they fell. He had fucked everything up and it was going to be his fault if someone got hurt. He looked down at his phone after a minute seeing the pictures of Liam and his self. It kept him from breaking with the guilt that was trying to crush him. He did it, he caused the mess and he had to fix it before it was too late. He'd made sure that Donivon wouldn't do anything besides come after Stiles. He'd drilled it into his head, only Stiles, so he had to wait.

He had to protect Stiles and hope to everything good in his life now that no one else got hurt. He wasn't going to do it again, he couldn't. He hadn't thought it would feel this bad playing both sides, but everything ached right now. He bit down tasting the blood from his bottom lip trying not to make a sound feeling just how wet his face was when he used the back of his hand to try and stop the rest.

He got up going to the bathroom before he could wake Stiles up. He wouldn't be able to explain why he was a mess like he was. Stiles wasn't supernatural anymore, but he'd be able to see something was wrong. He made it to the toilet before he threw up again. The idea of it being Liam instead of Stiles hit him like a ton of bricks. The doctors sending a chimera after Liam if he didn't do what he was told...

It was the worst feeling he had in a long time, but one more toppled that. He'd betrayed Liam, he'd taken Liam's trust for him and destroyed it even if Liam didn't know. Theo rushed out of the bathroom to the kitchen. He hoped it was far enough away from Stiles he wouldn't hear him. He choked out a sob resting his head on his arms that were on top of his legs. He'd let Liam down in the worst way possible and it hurt so bad He could only hope that with Liam in the next town over he wouldn't feel his pain. He hadn't felt this much guilt since he'd seen Tara's dead body on the table.

 **~TBC~**

 **Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos. Theo has done got his self into a really big mess now. The next few chapters will have him trying to get out of it. I wanted some Stiles and Theo time and hope what is coming delivers.**


	31. Chapter 31

**I Own Nothing**

 **CN: This is chapter starts Theo having to do his best to keep Stiles alive, which he's not going to make it easy since he doesn't like the idea of being near Theo.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Stiles woke up turning over not seeing anyone, but he could tell that someone had been there. He couldn't place what was off but something was. He got out of bed taking his bat that he had brought in the night before. He had been keeping it close with Donivon still missing. He heard a sound coming from the kitchen so he went that way. The bat raised so he could swing at whoever or whatever was in there. He really wished his dad would let him keep a second gun in the house. He could teach his self how to use it and not be a klutz. He'd only load it with bullets for the supernatural beings.

He had fallen asleep after his dad had left for work. He'd been going through what he'd gotten Parrish to look up for him. Stiles saw someone bent over going through the fridge. He yelled out before he took a swing as hard as he could. He didn't know of anyone that would be here right now that had a reason. He also knew where other pack members where today. No one would be in his house and he didn't know why they'd be in the fridge. Malia had eaten most of what was still good the night before. He'd really needed to go to the store, but hadn't felt like it.

Theo caught the end of the bat a second before it hit him in the back of the head. He had been planning on making something for lunch so they could eat. It wasn't like he could poison Stiles from his own food. He stopped his self from growling, but he did pull the bat out of Stiiles' hands.

"What the fuck," They said at the same time as Stiles almost fell at the force Theo pulled the bat from his grip.

"Jeez you've got better since little league," Theo said standing up before set the baseball bat on the counter.

Stiles looked like he was wanting to kill him at the moment so he wasn't giving it back. The way he was still feeling Stiles killing him would be the easy way out. It had only been twenty minutes since he'd pulled his self off the floor. He had told his self that if Stiles came out and found him like he'd been then he would think something happened to Liam. The last thing he needed was Liam getting worried if Stiles called him making sure he was alive. He was once again glad that Stiles couldn't read chemo-signals or they would give away how miserable he still was.

~LT TL~

"Why in the hell are you in my house?" Stiles asked debating if he could get to the bat before Theo did.

"The front door was unlocked Stiles. I thought you could come with me since you're dead set against me. I figured if we spent time together you'd realize I'm not the bad guy here. Liam means something to both of us," Theo offered before asking Stiles if he was hungry.

"I'm not going to eat what you make me. You'll give me something," Stiles said crossing his arms glaring at Theo. He grumbled about the door being locked, which Theo told him to go check it's same way he found it. It only took Stiles a minute to go check and sure enough the door had been unlocked.

"Donivon's out there and he was wanting your dad dead. There is no telling what the doctors could be doing to him. I figured that we could check the woods together and I could keep you alive," Theo said putting the bread in the toaster.

Stiles picked his bat back up keeping it with him before he sat down at the table. He kept an eye on Theo as he put a sandwich a piece together for them. Stiles didn't like it at all, but he was left with no choice. Scott had told him that he was going to go with Theo to check the grave out in a text that morning. He had planned on getting Malia to go instead, but Theo was here and he was stuck. He still was figuring if he could call Malia as he sniffed the sandwich. She could come over and help him throw Theo out of the house. He was thinking she might could hold him while he used Theo for batting practice even.

"Seriously? You're human and you smell the food?" Theo asked, but he couldn't help but smile.

At least Stiles started eating it after a moment and didn't bitch about it. He wanted to mention that Stiles was actually moaning over the thing, but didn't. He wanted to try to make peace with Stiles today. He'd let him take the bat back once Stiles had come back from checking the door. He started eating his own sandwich since his stomach felt empty. He had thrown up twice and there wasn't anything left on his stomach from breakfast.

"Do you need to be alone with the food? You're moaning as if you're having sex with it." Theo finally said trying not to laugh when Stiles stopped mid bite.

"Bite me," Stiles mumbled before taking another bite looking at Theo.

He probably shouldn't have said to bite him, but he doubted Theo would. He'd poured over the research that he'd looked up about werewolves and mates too. He didn't like Liam and Theo being that way. He knew he should have put a stop to their relationship some how, but he'd seen how Liam was lost in Theo. Stiles let out a low sigh actually looking at Theo.

He'd seen him plenty of times since he'd gotten back, he'd been in his face too about Liam. He just hadn't looked at Theo and what Malia had said the first day back at school came back to him. Theo did have great hair, he was hot and he could see exactly what Liam saw in Theo. If it was another time he might had even fallen for Theo his self. He still remembered the times he'd tried to get Danny or the one time, Ethan to tell him if he was bi. They hadn't said anything just gave him a look that he thought meant they were annoyed.

"I only bite Liam," Theo replied.

He wished that Stiles would be like he was to Liam or Scott towards him. He knew that Stiles had every reason to hate him and he hated his self too. He'd texted Liam a few times while waiting for Stiles to wake up. He'd needed to hear Liam's voice in the end though so he'd called him. He'd told him he loved him and just wanted to hear his voice. Liam had thought something was wrong and he'd just said he was lonely without him. It had taken a little to get his voice not to sound so broken on the phone. He'd wanted to curl up in a ball when Liam had hung up. He didn't know how he was going to face Liam later with what he'd done if Stiles wasn't okay.

There was so much more to it, but Liam couldn't see the lie on his face. He'd taken forever to get the mask he hid behind back up before Stiles had woken up. It wasn't completely there though, the heart in his chest felt broken. He'd betrayed Liam and he still didn't know how to go from there in playing both sides. He had to figure it out fast though or he was going to end up dead.

~TL LT~

Theo got out of Stiles' Jeep at the entrance of the Preserve trying not to show he was annoyed. Stiles had refused to let him drive so he had given in since Stiles hadn't been budging. The lunch had been mostly Stiles staring him down, which had been uncomfortable. He was sure that Stiles was going to require a lab test before he ate the food at first. He would take this over having the doctors torture him though. He might be annoyed, but it was helping the way he had been feeling too. Stiles was the closest person to Liam, even if they were at odds right now.

He hadn't known that Scott had already told Stiles to go with him which was a little better. It meant that Stiles had no choice behind it. So far he hadn't seen Donivon and he'd been looking when they had left Stiles' house. The drive here had been spent with the police scanner on to pick up anything that might mention a chimera spotting. Theo almost smiled at the fact that Stiles just needed to look next to him to find one. It also had him feeling like a dick too for how deep he'd gotten in with the lies.

"Stiles you do realize I can do more damage than the bat?" Theo asked when Stiles brought it with them.

"Just start walking it's about a hundred yards in. You should be able to smell it when we get close. It smells strange Scott says and you'll know right off," Stiles said standing behind Theo before he poked him in the back with the bat.

Theo was sure that Stiles was treating him like a prisoner at the moment. Stiles had used the bat to point the direction out too. He already knew where it was of course, but he started off in the wrong way only to hear Stiles grumbling behind him. Yep, it was going to be a long day, but maybe he'd find some fun in this. He just hoped that Stiles would loosen up some because he was making him nervous now.

~TL LT~

It took no time to find it, but Theo had missed it three times on purpose. He didn't want Stiles getting suspicious if he went straight to it, even if he could smell it. The hole was deeper than he had thought it was since he could see the bottom with the coffin gone. The oxygen tanks were gone as well as he pretended to inspect the hole. He caught the scent that Scott said was strange. It was where he had taken his clothes off to turn into Patch. The strange smell was also his blood and urine mixed together to throw anyone off of his scent.

"You see anything?" Stiles asked after a couple of minutes.

"No, the smell is from an actual wolf though." Theo said standing up. He could easily lie even keep his heart beat as steady as possible to do it. "It's Patch's scent, I should know it well he's tried attacking me two or three times now," Theo said which got Stiles to laugh.

He had given Patch up since they already knew about him. He was keeping close to the truth, but still lying. Patch roamed the woods as it was so he would have been around here since they'd found the grave. He might could get by with saying that Patch might have been trying to dig the grave up. He was a wolf after all and might have thought there was food. He'd never eat human as Patch, but it wasn't like anyone knew that he was Patch.

"I thought dogs were taken to you. I guess they think you're wrong too," Stiles said.

"I love cats and they love me," Theo said ignoring Stiles' comment that he knew was another jab at him. "Dogs are okay, but cats are sweet and they just curl up beside you. You don't have to walk them at odd hours. You can talk to them and they might can't talk back, but they'll push their heads against you like they saying they understand," he said in a low voice.

He didn't know why in the hell he had just said that or to Stiles for that matter. He really missed his cat, but she'd gotten old and he had refused to let the doctors do anything to hurt her. She might have had another year or so, but no one that the doctors worked on ever came out right that he'd seen. They died ever since his success of living and he wasn't going to watch his friend die over and over.

"You had a cat as a pet, you're a werewolf. Scott can't even go near them without getting hissed at," Stiles said looking at Theo like he'd just given him the answers to a test that no one had passed before.

"Yes, I had a cat after I got turned. She loved me and I loved her, but things die Stiles, which is why I am out here in the damn woods making sure you don't end up like my cat. You could be a little grateful even if you hate my guts," Theo growled. "I have a life you know and I'm sorry if you can't prove anything on me to make my life even more miserable than it already was. I have Liam now and no one is going to make me fuck that up. I had no one to give a shit about me until I came here. You all got each other and you've had that for most of your lives with you and Scott. Liam is all I got cause even if Scott says I got a chance to be in this pack you'll never want me. No one has wanted me besides Liam since Tara died. My parents can't even look at me anymore. I found her and they blamed me for what happened. If you don't want me here fine I'll leave you the fuck alone. I'll just ignore you and you can ignore me because I'm not giving Liam up for anything,"

~TL LT~

It had finally gotten to Theo, but he hadn't meant to snap like he had. He knew that he had Mason and Hayden too, but he hadn't been thinking past Liam when he'd went off. He forced his self not to actually lash out and hit Stiles because it was what he did when he got upset. He took out the problem that made him mad. Most of the time it was one of the stupid chimeras that were failures he could rage on. He walked off leaving Stiles standing there in the woods, but he didn't go too far. He was a fucking idiot for not just killing Donivon in the chair.

Stiles went after Theo because even if he thought he was evil he knew that he'd pushed a little too far this time. He'd done it before with Liam, but this time he got under Theo's skin. It was something that he hadn't thought possible because he had seemed completely in control. He was actually shocked at what he'd said about his parents and sister. He hadn't known any of that and he had never wanted to know.

He just couldn't see how Theo's parents could blame him for what had happened. He also didn't need to have the ability to smell how upset and sad that Theo was at the moment. He wanted Theo away from Liam and the pack, but he also missed his former friend too. Theo snapping just then had reminded him of the Theo he'd known. He rarely ever got mad when they were kids, but sometimes, Theo snapped because he got pushed one too many times.

"You want to go back to your house and play some video games?" Stiles offered. He thought it might help some not needing Liam to come after him for making Theo pissed off. He'd been trying to do this though, but when he finally did it; it didn't feel rewarding at all.

"No, I want to be spending today having sex until we can't move," Theo said walking back towards Stiles' Jeep so they could get out of the woods.

"WHAT? I am not having sex with you," Stiles said not watching where he was going with the comment and almost fell into a hole.

Theo grabbed him before Stiles could get all the way in the hole. "With Liam not you," he said putting Stiles over his shoulder before he went back to walking. "You're not my type,"

"Put me down," Stiles yelled using his bat to try and hit Theo with it, but he couldn't get the angle right to connect with anything vital. "How am I not your type? I have been offered before," he huffed.

"No because if you get hurt then you'll blame me for doing it on purpose. I'm with Liam so no you are not my type," Theo said before opening the passenger door to Stiles' Jeep. "Do not move," he growled shutting the door a little too hard.

"THIS IS MY VEHICLE," Stiles shouted, but he sat in the seat putting his seat belt on. He was not happy at all that Theo was going to be driving Roscoe. However, his ankle was slightly in pain from how he had almost gone in the hole. He did wiggle around in the seat some since Theo had said not to move and he wasn't taking orders from Theo.

"You are beyond annoying, which is another reason you're not my type. If you could get passed trying to prove I'm evil we could actually be friends again," Theo said when he got in the Jeep before starting it up with the keys he had jacked from Stiles' pocket.

"You want to talk about annoying try waiting for your fucking best friend and brother to write to you and never does." Stiles said glaring at Theo. "You were the worst friend ever and just left us." He grumbled.

"I was nine years old what the hell was I supposed to do run away when I was told we were moving?" Theo asked. "Is that why you hate me because I never wrote to you?"

He hadn't even seen daylight for two or three weeks after he'd been changed. The doctors had kept him in the tunnels away from the outside world. He defiantly couldn't have written Stiles because his mind had also been messed with. He couldn't believe that Stiles was blaming him for not writing. He couldn't even remember promising to write, even if he probably had.

"You left me out there just now after you claimed you were going to keep me alive." Stiles shouted crossing his arms.

Theo slammed on the brakes as they got to the stop sign he'd almost went through. "You started this by making fun of me for having a cat. You don't know anything about Athena or what she meant to me. She was the only family I had that gave a damn. I didn't leave your sorry ass either, I walked away before I did something I'd regret. I haven't done anything, but be nice to you since I got here even when you're pushing every button you can to try and rattle my cage. If I didn't care about Liam loving you I'd really left your ass out there in the woods."

"You can stay the hell away from my house when we get back. I don't need any help from you, Theo." Stiles glared not caring anything about a cat even if a part of him was feeling bad. He had his dad and friends all of these years and Theo had only a cat that was gone. He just couldn't stop his self from grinding the salt into the wounds even deeper.

Theo needed Liam right now more than he had all morning since he'd left him. His head was starting to hurt and it felt like Stiles wanted to kill him with a look. He loved Liam and he'd do anything in this world for him. He wanted to be a part of family that cared for him too. If he could get Donivon dealt with he had a half of mind to call Mason and Hayden to hang out with.

He pushed the gas pedal on the Jeep up hoping that Stiles hadn't seen him wipe the tear away. He was an emotional wreck now and Stiles kept making it worse. He shouldn't have brought the past up, especially not Tara without Liam being around. Stiles had made him snap for the first time in so long and he'd sensed the shock coming from Stiles. He hadn't even meant to do it, for once, Stiles hadn't stopped once he'd started and it wasn't like he'd meant to never keep in touch. He would take him being in Beacon Hills this whole time over what he'd been forced to do.

There was also the banter back and forth that he'd enjoyed. Stiles might have been being annoying, but they'd actually been talking. It was like when they'd been younger and it felt right. He'd felt like he might have a chance if he could fix all of this. He couldn't let his guard down about it, but he was going to hope he had more than that moment with Stiles in the future. It might have ended with them shouting at each other, but before when he'd saved Stiles from the stupid hole; they'd been actually communicating.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Thanks for the reviews and Kudos. Hope you enjoyed and that Stiles and Theo's day together part 1 was close to the show. It got a little worse when was editing with their bickering, but couldn't help it.**


	32. Donivon's Take Down

**I Own Nothing**

 **CN: Donivon finally shows up and it defiantly doesn't go the way that Donivon thought it would.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Theo had spent another two hours with Stiles until Malia had shown up and told him to get lost. The sounds coming from Stiles' room had forced him to retreat from the house. He really didn't want to hear Malia and Stiles having sex. He decided to check in with Scott telling him about what had gone on. He even told Scott about the hole that was in the woods in case Stiles tried frame him for it. He hadn't planned on calling Scott, but there had been a text from him asking how was his day with Stiles going. He'd taken the chance and just called him to make it easier than a long text. He had sent Liam a text checking in to see if his boyfriend was on his way back yet. He knew that it was going to be even longer of a night if Liam wasn't home soon.

Liam text him back saying they were still at his grandma's which was thirty minutes from their house. Theo thought about driving there for a split second, but the image of Stiles' being dead in the morning flashed through his mind. He really had gone over board on selling it to the doctors on giving Donivon details. He shouldn't have said he should drop him on top of Stilinski's vehicle split open. It was why he had thrown up and finally broken earlier. He had gone off on Stiles too which he had apologized for. He'd told Stiles he was having problems with Liam not being around. He was having that problem on top of his own problem of what he did.

He had shut off the side of his brain that had started letting him change. He had needed to for the doctors to believe he was still their damn puppet. He had replayed the night he had with Liam while he'd been healing. What he had yelled at Stiles in the woods had been partially true though. His parents couldn't look at him anymore they were dead and well hidden. He hadn't done it, but the doctors had to keep him from running off.

He was tired and wanted to go to sleep for a little bit. He hadn't slept much in the last few days and it was starting to catch up to him. He promised his self that he would only be closing his eyes for a minute or two. He put a fifteen minute timer on his phone just in case so he didn't really fall asleep. Everything was better with Liam beside him or being Patch. He thought about shifting into Patch before sleep took him over.

 **~TL LT~**

Theo groaned opening his eyes not sure what had caused him to wake up so soon. However, when he looked up it wasn't daylight at all it was completely dark. He heard something knocking and turned seeing Parrish standing outside the truck. He was beyond screwed if Donivon had found Stiles by now.

"Sorry, I was waiting on Stiles. I guess I fell asleep," Theo said once he got the window down.

"Stiles went to the library said he didn't need a babysitter anymore," Parrish said even though he hadn't wanted to deliver the message. Stiles had given him the look as if it was his job to pass messages back and forth. He'd thought that the Sheriff would side with him; however, Stilinski had said it was not his job, but if he spotted Theo he could tell him.

"Did you all find Donivon then?" Theo asked hoping maybe it was already over. He just didn't think he would get to be sitting here free if they had arrested him again. Then again they could have shot him since he might have tried killing Stiles in front of someone. He needed to find Stiles before everything got out of hand.

"No, but you should go home and get some sleep. We can deal with him," Parrish said before he walked away from the truck going back to his vehicle.

"Not if you don't know what he's capable of," Theo thought out loud once he had his window up.

He let Parrish drive off first before he picked up his phone calling Stiles. He had gotten his number earlier when Stiles had been asleep. He knew that Stiles had ended the call since it went straight to voicemail, but he sent a text instead before pulling off from where he was parked. Stiles was not dying on his watch no matter what it took to save the annoying brat.

Theo groaned reminding his self that Stiles wasn't a brat. Stiles was human and he was trying to protect his family. He could not get pissed at Stiles for wanting to be away from him. He knew one thing was for sure if he found Donivon near Stiles he'd do what he had to in order to keep Stiles safe. He'd kill the fucking chimera/wendigo if it was the last thing he did. He didn't want to kill anymore, but no one was dying that was innocent. Stiles was innocent even if he could be annoying at times. It was part of one of the things that he liked about Stiles besides his need to protect family.

 **~TL LT~**

Stiles was wishing that he hadn't left Theo sleeping in his truck when he'd left to come to the library with Malia. He was also wishing that Malia hadn't bailed on him while he'd been sleeping. He was running through the halls of the school trying to find a place to hide because Donivon was after him. He'd attacked him outside while he'd been working on his Jeep. He had come out of nowhere just grabbing him. He had felt the teeth sink into his shoulder doing his best to fight Donivon off after that.

He had taken his wrench hitting him upside the head or jaw or both. He hadn't seen where he hit he had just aimed at something. If he was a werewolf he could howl and get the others to come, but he was human. He had the wrench and his fists to defend his self with at the moment. He couldn't believe he was actually hoping that Theo would show up at the moment. It was how bad he wanted out of this situation.

He made it to the library using his card to get in after doors wouldn't open. He hoped that he could hide in here and Donivon couldn't get in. He should have known the stupid guy would show up even after days of being missing. He had hoped that he had just been killed by the Dread Doctors. He reached for his phone to call someone, but the phone was gone. It wasn't in his pocket, which meant he'd dropped it. He'd ignored the call from Theo seconds before Donivon had shown up. The text had gone unanswered too, but he hated his self for not picking either up.

Stiles was fixing to go and get it when he heard the Donivon come in. He could hear his phone ringing and looked through the bookshelves seeing Donivon pick it up. Donivon was trying to get him to come out by telling him who was on the phone. Malia was calling so maybe she would come back if he didn't answer. Donivon wasn't stopping there though he was going on about Stiles not knowing him.

It pissed him off when he started in on his dad; he wanted to punch the guy to shut him up. His dad wasn't anything but a hero no matter what got said. He watched Donivon moving still telling him stuff as he went up to the second floor stacks. Stiles rested his back against the book shelves hoping that he wouldn't be found. If he could just move towards the exit and still stay hidden in the rows of books it would be good.

 **~TL LT~**

Donivon surprised Stiles though wrapping his arm around his neck through the book shelves. He yanked as hard as he could back knocking Stiles into the cases. Stiles went down losing his wrench that he had tried hitting Donivon's hand with. Stiles fought like crazy to get free and he did. He only got about a foot before Donivon dragged him down again. He knew that it was over if he couldn't get away. He heard Donivon telling him that he was going to eat his legs off.

However, the bite never came and when Stiles turned around Theo was yanking Donivon off of him. He was shifted fighting it out with Donivon and Stiles took off running for the door. He didn't want to thank anyone yet because it could still turn. Scott had taken on a wendigo and he'd only survived because of the hatchet man that had no mouth. He watched at the door while Theo and Donivon continued fighting.

Theo had shifted hoping that Donivon wouldn't notice it was him and give it away. He'd thought about coming in as Patch, but he had to have his key card to get in with it being after hours. He hadn't missed Donivon saying its you, but he hoped that Stiles hadn't heard. He was trying to draw it out a little before he knocked the guy. He couldn't let him get back to Stiles since he'd already heard him taunting Stiles when he'd gotten there.

Donivon took a swing catching Theo in his side that was still sore from that morning. He'd healed, but he always stayed sore at least a day after getting a bone broken or something lately. Theo took a swing connecting with Donivon watching him stumble back. He was hoping he might take off and he wouldn't have to do this here. He could take him out somewhere else instead of in front of Stiles. Then again, it might be better this way since Donivon knew he was playing someone.

Donivon brought his fist up hitting Theo dead center in his jaw hearing it break. Theo didn't yell out even though it hurt. He blocked Donivon's next punch slamming his fist into Donivon's ribs. He did it multiple times until Donivon was bent over in pain. He lifted him up body slamming him onto the floor as hard as he could. Donivon wasn't giving up easy even in pain he was still going. Theo took a second to relocate his jaw, which Donivon used trying to bite his leg. Theo let out a growl pulling his leg back kicking Donivon in the face with all his strength.

 **~TL LT~**

Theo was done playing games knowing that Donivon was looking for a fight to the death. He had told him what to do and the bastard was going after him now. Donivon used his feet to tangle in Theo's cause him to loose his balance falling onto the floor beside Donivon. Theo quickly moved not wanting Donivon to pin him down. He was looking for anything to hit him with to maybe knock him out. He was getting tired and right now Donivon was stronger than he was. Theo made it to his feet, but as soon as he turned around Donivon was on him.

Donivon slammed his fist into Theo's face again breaking his nose in the process. Theo knew that when this was over he was going to have to call Liam. His mate was going to feel something wrong since he wasn't locked in the supernatural proof office now. He spit the blood that ran into his mouth out. Theo blocked the second punch that was coming, but the third one nailed him yet again sending him backwards. Theo tried to stay on his feet, but he tripped over the stuff that was already on the floor. Donivon smiled before grabbing hold of the front of Theo's shirt lifting him up.

Donivon sent Theo into the scaffolding causing it to come crashing down. Theo crawled his way out from under it knowing he had to finish this before he became too tired and injured to finish. He knew that Donivon was enjoying this by the chemo-signals he was giving off. Theo managed to get to his feet a second before Donivon starting throwing punches again. Theo was blocking them as much as he could while getting a few in his self.

He hit Donivon as hard as he could in the face hearing a crunch hoping it was the bastard's jaw. Donivon let out a sound that was horrifying even to Theo. Donivon launched his self at Theo knocking them both to the floor. Donivon straddled Theo bringing his hands down in a wild assault hitting Theo as hard as he could. Donivon let out another sound before he tried going in for a bite. His teeth coming down and eyes turning into white orbs.

Theo had managed to stop some of the punches, but he knew he was done for and Stiles too if Donivon bit him. He knew that his jaw was probably broken again and he couldn't see that well out of his left eye. Stiles would end up dead if he didn't get it together and stop Donivon once and for all.

 **~TL LT~**

Stiles had been watching hoping that Theo could knock him out at least. They could get his dad to arrest him and maybe take Donivon to Eichen House. It just wasn't happening and Theo was about to be bitten so Stiles tried helping. He hit Donivon with one of the books that had fallen on the floor. It was heavy, but the only thing he did was piss Donivon off even more. He looked back at Stiles letting out a sound that might be a werewolf's roar if Donivon was one.

Donivon turned back to Theo putting pressure on his throat with his hands. Theo was kicking and hitting at Donivon trying to get him to let up. He wasn't able to breathe which was a bad thing. Stiles hit Donivon again with the book knowing that Theo was in trouble. If Theo got knocked out then Donivon would get him next. Stiles kept hitting Donivon watching as Theo brought his legs up trying to wrap around Donivon. Stiles backed up hoping that Theo could flip them over.

"Looks like you're going to die too." Donivon said before something hard and heavy hit him in the back of the head. It hurt and he blinked trying to stay awake it had hurt that much. He turned looking at Stiles holding a piece of the scaffolding looking as if he was going to kill him. "Going to kill me Stiles? You don't have it in you." Donivon laughed.

"You don't know a damn thing about me." Stiles yelled out as Donivon stood up. He took another swing hoping that Theo was still conscious since he hadn't chanced a glace at him. Theo's face was covered in blood and he'd heard bones crunching multiple times. Theo had taken a beaten so far and it was his fault. He wasn't sure if he'd be doing this for Theo, but then again he was standing with only a piece of metal between Donivon and his self. He was hoping to god that Theo got up since he wasn't sure what to do.

Donivon let out a sound before he ran at Stiles, but he didn't make it. Theo launched his self from the floor letting out a roar before he slashed out. Donivon had turned around looking shocked that Theo was coming at him. There was no other choice left and Theo let his claws sink into the wendigo's neck before ripping his throat out. He'd thought about using the doctors to wipe his memory some how and just lock him in Eichen House. The only problem with that was the doctors wouldn't go for it since Stiles was supposed to die. It was too far gone now though and there was no stopping Donivon. He had been too good at his job of convincing him to go after Stiles.

He felt the blood hit his face watching Donivon's eyes change back to their normal color instead of the pure white they'd been. Donivon wasn't the first chimera he had killed, but it was the first in front of a witness. Donivon was also the first he'd killed since he'd completely fallen for Liam. He was going to have to talk to Liam and explain about what happened. There was no way Liam wouldn't have felt this kind of hurt on him.

 **~TL LT~**

Theo looked over at where Stiles was standing shifting back. "We got to get out of here," he knew that the dread doctors were going to show up. Then again, it could be the person that was stealing the bodies. They were planning a trap to be set, but they couldn't use Donivon's body for it.

"You killed him," Stiles said shocked even though he had thought about doing it if it meant keeping his dad and his self safe.

He had wanted Donivon out of the picture for good. He had gone after him for trying to kill Theo too. He'd just defended Theo instead of running out of the library like Theo had yelled at him to do. It looked surreal seeing Donivon on the floor with his throat slashed open. Blood was flowing out and there wasn't going to be a way to cover this up. Theo had saved him was another thing. He'd wanted it a few minutes earlier, but now he felt numb inside.

"He was going to kill you; he almost killed me just now. Would you have rather I just let him do that?" Theo asked before using the hand that didn't have blood on it to get Stiles' phone from Donivon's pocket. "Take that and go. You don't have to worry about him hurting your dad or you now," he pushed Stiles back towards the door so they could get out of the place. He was hoping that once they got out of there then he could let his voice rest for a while. Donivon had about cracked his wind pipe when he'd been choking him.

"I have to call someone we can't just leave him there," Stiles argued shoving past Theo going towards the phone.

He couldn't use his phone because it could be tracked, but he could report the dead body at least. He was dialing and the second the dispatch picked up the phone was taken from him and a hand was put over his mouth. He was so thankful that Theo had used the clean hand to cover his mouth. He didn't want or need Donivon's blood on him anymore than it might already be.

Theo hung the phone up using part of his shirt since his hand had blood on it. He started dragging Stiles out of the library not risking him screaming. He was once again protecting the stubborn ass which was his own ass too now. He waited until he got outside shoving Stiles towards his Jeep. He had parked his truck a good ways away so nobody would see it if they showed up now. He looked under the hood messing with a few things before he went to get in it. He got the Jeep going before putting it in reverse getting them out of there.

He was hoping against all hope that the doctors took care of the blood in the library soon. He knew that his own blood would be in there because of the beat down he'd taken. His entire body was protesting and he wanted to throw up too. He had to swallow some of the blood back down so he didn't leave any outside of the school. The inside would be taken care of, but if anyone saw anything outside they'd defiantly be checking to see who's it was.

Stiles might seem light, but he'd had to carry him out of the school. Stiles had tried getting free of him, but he'd held on tight. He didn't know how on earth he wasn't dead right now, but the fact that Stiles had stayed helping him was probably why. He hadn't thought that Stiles would stick around after he'd told him to run.

"What the hell did you hang the phone up for?" Stiles glared watching the deputy pull up to the school.

"What were you going to tell them?" Theo asked looking at Stiles instead of at the school. His eye was starting to heal so he could open it slightly knowing that Stiles wasn't happy. "I saved your ass three times today you could stop bitching at me and be thankful," he growled out finally looking over when the deputy left. He didn't know why the deputy left so soon because there was no time to investigate a dead body. "Go home Stiles, the best case you finally get rid of me," he got out of the Jeep before going back towards the school. He had to know what the place looked like since it had been a disaster.

 **~TL LT~**

Stiles had waited in the Jeep until he saw Theo leaving the school again. He closed his eyes for a moment or two thinking about what had happened. He was trying not to let it be a big deal that Theo had saved his ass. He had though and even though he still thought that Theo was the bad guy he'd stopped Donivon from killing him. Theo hadn't flinched when he'd taken Donivon out. He hadn't realized it until right now, but Theo hadn't blinked minus getting blood out of his eyes.

"No, he saved my ass just now." Stiles said out loud. "Then again he could have done it only for Liam." He sighed before putting the Jeep in gear and leaving going home to shower. He had gotten blood on him from transference of when Theo had dragged him from the school. He also had blood from where he'd been fighting with Donivon his self.

He was going through different scenarios in his head that it had been a set up. He couldn't figure how Theo had known he was in the school. It didn't dawn on him until he had showered and was standing in front of the crime board how Theo had known. He had told Parrish to run Theo off if he was still there when he'd made his rounds. Parrish probably had mentioned the library, but his brain didn't want to work at the moment.

Even if he hadn't killed Donivon his self he had been there and he knew what happened. The blood was on his hands too, but he hadn't been able to help the feeling of relief. Donivon was gone and he was safe, his dad was safe. He wasn't going to have to worry about finding his dad's body. He sat down on his bed before lying back trying to get his brain to shut off. Theo had done him a favor by stopping Donivon for good, but he was consumed with the guilt of having another person's blood on his hands again.

There was also the fact that instead of running he'd gone back to help Theo. Theo had taken a beating that had been meant for him before he'd starting hitting Donivon his self in order to save Theo. He kept telling his self as he slowly faded into sleep that it was because of Liam. He'd saved Theo because of his brother just like Theo had only saved him because of Liam. He'd take it though was his last thought as sleep consumed him.

 **~TL LT~**

Theo had gone back into the school finding that Donivon's body was in fact gone. The mess that they had left was cleaned up as well. The only thing that had been left was a wrench. He knew that it was Stiles' more than likely. He had taken it with him knowing he couldn't just leave it. He had no idea why it had been left, but he couldn't let it stay there for someone to find.

He had felt relieved that the crime was covered up because he wasn't sure what to say. He had managed to get a text to Liam after the one that Liam had sent him asking what was wrong. He'd said that he was okay, but Donivon showed up. He had told Liam in the text that he wasn't going to look pretty probably, but he was safe and Stiles too. Liam had been sending a ton of texts after that, but he'd sent one his self telling Liam he would tell him when he saw him. He also had asked him not to say anything until they talked because Stiles was going need some time.

Theo had gone back to his truck and took off to his house. He had gotten the blood off by taking a shower before he had taken off to Liam's house. He had dried off, but that had been it. He had shifted into Patch so he could get to Liam's quicker. He got to the edge of the woods at Liam's before shifting back. He had wanted to stay Patch so he could deal with what had happened.

Donivon was gone and someone had taken the body. He didn't know who, but it was someone. The place had been cleaned up as if he wasn't there at all. He was sure the doctors had done that part, but someone else was taking the body. He had text Liam if they were home yet and he'd gotten the reply of ten minutes away. He let Liam know he would be in his room and used the house key he'd given him. Liam had still kept texting him if he was okay so he'd said some TLC from his boyfriend would help.

He had taken a selfie sending to Liam like he asked saying it looked and felt like hell. Liam had promised him once he got there they were going to do whatever he wanted. The only thing that Theo wanted was to be as close to Liam as he could. He was aching all over and he felt horrible. He had healed for the most part while he'd been in the shower. He had kept Liam in his mind thinking about the day from hell he'd had.

 **~TL LT~**

He got upstairs to Liam's room finding the Surgeon standing there. He growled ready to fight the doctor if he was going to blame him for Donivon being dead. "What do you want? I did what you said, but Stiles killed him. I couldn't exactly just hold him down while Donivon killed him," Theo said lying as to who had been the one that ended Donivon. He added that Donivon had attacked him before he'd gone for Stiles. He'd been trying to lead Donivon to Stiles, but got jumped instead so it was their fault.

"We want in Eichen House get them to read the book soon. We want that eye back. You can stay for now, but you are warned, Theo," The Surgeon said bringing his cane up to Theo's throat. "You will find out what real pain is yourself because Liam will die for good if you slack off again." he said in his weird clicking voice. He moved closer to Theo getting right up to his creation. "You and your mate will both die." He added letting Theo know he now knew what the mark on his neck meant.

"You dare touch Liam again and I'll put you down..." Theo started, but The Surgeon took hold of his throat gripping it as tight as Donivon had.

"You are only an experiment, but lately you have become more of a love sick experiment." The Surgeon said smiling under his mask watching Theo fighting for air.

He could tell that he was already in pain. He also wasn't stupid in knowing that Theo killed Donivon. He had been watching the whole thing to see what Theo did. He knew that Theo was more of a liability right now, but he wanted to see how far Theo was going to toe the line too. He waited until he knew Theo couldn't last another second before he let go of his throat. Theo gasping for air clutching at his own throat had his smiling widening.

"The book better be read in the next day or so Theo. If not," The Surgeon said taking his cane and hitting Theo as hard as he could in his ribs that had been healing. "Then I'll torture Liam and make you watch him being dissected." He added seeing the scared look in Theo's eyes knowing what he was saying was sinking in.

 **~TL LT~**

He vanished from the room not giving Theo a chance to reply this time. Liam's parents pulled into the driveway a few minutes later pulling Theo from his shocked state. Theo knew that it hadn't been a lie what he'd been told. If he didn't help the doctors Liam was going to die, but he didn't know how he was going to keep it up. After he'd dealt with everything and the adrenaline wore off he almost didn't get back off the shower floor. It had taken knowing Liam was waiting on him to pick his self up. He'd told his self he wouldn't kill anyone else the last time he'd done it. He hadn't thrown up this time, but he felt sick to his stomach now. He might be able to see Donivon's blood on his hand anymore, but he felt like he was drowning in it. He'd lain on the shower floor curled up for a few minutes earlier. He'd broken thinking of how badly Liam was going to be disappointed in him. Liam might even break up with him knowing he'd killed someone. He knew it would end when Liam found out about more; he just couldn't lie to Liam.

This time he couldn't keep it from Liam what had happened since he'd already mentioned it. Liam had felt something was wrong so he'd given him some of it. He kept thinking about Tara too while he'd been in the shower. He'd thought about just lying there letting his self drown in the water. Liam would feel it though and he couldn't leave Liam like that not knowing what was going on. His entire body was screaming for Liam, his wolf was begging for its mate.

He wished over and over that he could have gone with Liam. The idea of needing to do something to help after Scott said he was on probation had him wanting to stay. He thought about the fact that if Scott found out he would either ban him or thank him. As long as Scott didn't find out the first part of what he'd done it was self defense. Donivon wasn't innocent in the end after the way he'd gone after them.

 **~TBC~**

 **Happy New Year everyone hope it's been a great day so far. Thanks for reviews and kudos in advanced. I'm having laptop charging issues so if I'm behind on posting that is why. Using my desktop right now.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I Own Nothing**

 **CN: Theo is beyond happy to see Liam and it leads to more now that Liam is home.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Theo sat down on the bed waiting for Liam to come up. He needed him right now because he was starting to worry. The doctors hadn't known that he had lied (or so he thought), but things could change. He was shocked that he had gotten away with it this time. He had never done it before because he'd never had to lie to them until lately. He was so glad when Liam walked into the room. He went over to his boyfriend kissing Liam backing him up against the door. He needed to lose his self in Liam before he broke down and confessed to everything. He ignored the pain he was feeling since some of it left just being next to Liam. His eye and broken bones on his face had healed in the last hour.

Liam moaned wrapping his arms around Theo's waist as he was hit with a wave of anxiety. He didn't want to leave again knowing that Theo had been attacked. He'd tried texting Stiles, but hadn't gotten an answer back. Theo had said that Stiles needed time, but Stiles was still his brother even if they weren't really talking. He had sent the text telling Stiles that he loved him and was sorry. He'd let him know if he needed anything to just show up or call him he'd be there.

Liam started kissing Theo back after a moment before he locked his bedroom door walking them back to the bed. He thought about pushing Theo back on the bed, but he could see some of the bruises still on his body. He let Theo get on the bed before he started stripping since Theo had nothing on. The second he got done he grabbed the bottle of lube from the night stand tossing it on the bed before got on it too.

"You can't leave me again like that. It was the worse day without you here," Theo said pulling Liam to him kissing him again as he flipped him over. His entire body was protesting what he was doing, but he didn't care. He needed this so badly to know that Liam was alive and here.

"Now you know how I felt when you were gone," Liam said when they broke apart. He cupped Theo's face before nuzzling against his boyfriend's nose. "I hate it when you're not near me, felt awful today. I could feel your pain and wanted to run all the way back here," he said.

A couple of times he had tried calling Theo before Theo had contacted him. He'd been almost panicked, but he thought about Stiles and Theo spending the day together. Scott had told him not to worry too much if Theo felt in pain. He had not been happy and had been ready to tell Stiles off again until Theo had texted him. Trying to sit in the living room at his grandma's and enjoy being there had been the worst thing ever. He'd wanted to keep going out of the room, but his mom had given him a look. He'd said his stomach was upset which his grandma had then handed him some pills to keep him from messing his pants.

Theo put his head down against Liam's neck not able to meet his eyes. "I need you right now then I need tell you something," he said kissing at Liam's neck.

"You want me fuck you or you want me?" Liam asked running his hand over Theo's body in random places.

He saw the bruises that were there and felt Theo flinch slightly. Whatever happened he was trying to wait for Theo to talk. He had planned on demanding what happened the second he got in the room. Theo had started kissing him and he'd lost any demands. He felt how bad Theo needed him to just be here like he asked so he'd wait. It didn't mean he still didn't want to find out in a hurry what happened. So many things was running through his mind and the first was that he hoped Donivon was somewhere nobody could get hurt again.

Theo moved back picking up the lube that had been tossed on the bed handing it to Liam. "Me, need you inside me."

There was only one way he could wash everything off of him that water couldn't. He needed Liam inside of him to remind him of how good things were. He didn't want to think about the day of hell he'd had or what he'd been forced into anymore. He needed to talk to Liam, but he mostly needed to feel safe again. Liam was his safe place and more than anything he needed him now.

 **~TL LT~**

After getting in a better position on the bed Liam kissed Theo again. He enjoyed kissing Theo and he'd missed it today. He moved down to Theo's neck nipping, biting and sucking at his neck. The mark that he had made on Theo's neck he worried until Theo was moaning almost to loud in pleasure. Liam moved down sucking at one of Theo's nipples while he pinched and twisted the other. He let his teeth bare down on the one he was sucking using the tip of his tongue to flick it.

Theo moved his hands up, one going to Liam's head holding him. The other moved down Liam's spine as far as he could get. Liam switched to Theo's other nipple giving it the same intense treatment. Theo gasped feeling Liam's fangs sinking into the area around his nipple. Liam made suction with his mouth while his tongue worried Theo's nipple. Theo tried warning Liam, but he didn't even know he was as close as he was. He came at the next pull that Liam made with his mouth.

Liam moved down taking hold of Theo's cock downing him catching the rest of the Theo's cum in his mouth. He hadn't planned on doing this just yet, but he enjoyed it. He drank down all that Theo was giving him. He smiled when he pulled free once Theo stopped cumming. He moved up kissing Theo letting some of the cum slid into his mouth. Theo moaned running his fingers into Liam's hair pulling at it slightly.

Liam ground down against Theo as they continued kissing cum smearing between them. Their cocks smashed together like their mouths trapped between their bodies. Liam rested his head against Theo's panting looking into his boyfriend's eyes. He was aching to be inside of Theo and didn't waist anymore time. Liam picked up the lube squirting some lube onto his fingers before sliding one into Theo.

Theo moaned pushing back onto Liam's finger as he worked it into Theo. Liam worked Theo open scissoring and twisting his fingers until he had three in Theo. Liam had to keep reminding Theo that his parents were down the hall. He loved it though watching Theo falling apart below him. Liam finally pulled his fingers free smearing lube all over his cock. He leaned down kissing Theo before thrusting forward. He stopped with just the head inside of his boyfriend letting his hands roam.

 **~TL LT~**

He wanted to make Theo feel good after the long day he'd obviously had. The tension had already eased from his body. Liam waited a moment or two before sliding all the way in stilling again. Liam moved his mouth over Theo's jaw ignoring the slight stubble burn against his lips. He went farther down sucking again at his mate's neck. He ran his tongue over the mark enjoying the vibration coming from Theo as he growled.

"Liam, I'm not going last if you keep that up," Theo said turning his head giving Liam better access. He needed the pleasure that Liam was giving him to remind his self of how things were.

"So, I'm already close," Liam said before pulling back slowly thrusting forward again.

"Don't want slow," Theo growled trying to get Liam to go faster, but Liam growled back biting down on Theo's neck. Theo gave up in that instant on arguing letting Liam do whatever he wanted. He knew that Liam wasn't going to give him anything that he wasn't in the mood for.

Liam smiled altering between going slow and fast but he never failed hitting against Theo's prostate. Theo let his hands roam over Liam's body bringing his legs up wrapping them around Liam's body. Liam's thrusts got more erratic as they moved until he picked up the pace completely. He held onto Theo's hips hammering into his boyfriend until the bed was actually moving with the force he was moving.

"Fuck," Theo almost howled gripping the sheets barely keeping his claws at bay. "Liam, don't stop," he growled out almost sliding at the force Liam thrust back into him in.

"Not going to," Liam said before slamming into Theo again gasping as he came. He kept thrusting until he had Theo going over as well. Theo kept his self from howling, but it took all of his will power to not do it. Liam collapsed on top of Theo rolling them after a moment curling into each other.

 **~TL LT~**

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Liam asked both of them half asleep after the shower they'd taken. He had waited until now to ask Theo again hoping that they would talk. He kissed at various places on Theo's neck and chest curling around Theo after a moment. "You seemed almost panicked when I got here," his hand moving over Theo's side.

"Something happened tonight and I guess seeing you made feel better," Theo said rubbing Liam's back it was making him feel better. The second that Liam had gotten in the room he had felt the tension melting away. "If I told you something would you freak out on me?" he asked.

He knew that Liam was waiting for him to talk after what he'd texted him earlier. Liam was being patient even now when he could tell that Liam was on edge wanting to know what had happened. He had promised Liam they'd talk once they woke up, but he needed to get it off his chest now.

"What happened? I'm not going toss you out if Donivon and you got into a fight" Liam said since he knew that it probably had something to do with them spending most of the day together. He had been thinking Stiles and Theo earlier, but then Theo saying Donivon had show up; it hadn't clicked until they'd been in the shower.

"I can't say anything to the others because they won't understand why I did it," Theo said sitting up. He couldn't lie about what he had done to Liam at least not the part of the death. The rest he was putting it at keeping Liam safe. "Stiles knows because he was there, but..." he looked down at his hands not meeting Liam's eyes. He felt like the blood was still there even if he'd taken two showers already.

"Just tell me what happened, Theo. I got you back, you're my boyfriend, my mate and I already told you I love you," Liam said moving so that he was straddling Theo's waist tilting his head up. "Better or worse is what we're going for right? Neither of us has dated besides each other. I hadn't had sex besides with my best friend until you," he said meeting Theo's eyes before leaning in kissing just below each of Theo's eyes.

"Donivon's dead, he was trying to kill Stiles at the school library tonight. He had Stiles on the floor about to bite him. We fought and I killed him," Theo said, "I didn't want Stiles to die and he wouldn't stop coming at me," he felt Liam's heart skip and he didn't know if it was from what he was saying or worse. "I'm not sorry for what I did because I knew he wouldn't stop, but I didn't want to disappoint you,"

 **~TL LT~**

Liam took a moment to make sure that Theo wasn't going to say anything else. "I could never be disappointed in you Theo. You saved Stiles' life and your own. If it hadn't been anything but defending yourself your eyes would be blue. Donivon might have at some point been innocent, but the doctors turned him into more of a monster than he was," Liam said wrapping his arms around Theo. "I promise you that there is nothing that will ever stop me from loving you, Theo. I'm sorry that you had to kill him, but unless you want to say anything I won't. I won't even tell Stiles that I know if you don't want me to."

"You can't promise that Liam anything could happen. What if my eyes had changed? They wouldn't understand and I'm on thin ice as it is," Theo said because it was the truth even if he didn't want to think about it.

He hadn't let go of Liam though and he could feel his voice cracking. It already hurt from Donivon and The Surgeon choking him. He'd been moaning earlier while they'd been having sex. He shouldn't have done it more than likely, but he'd been on the edge of falling apart. It could all be over if Liam got hurt or was told the truth. He hadn't even thought about his eyes turning when he'd killed Donivon. He didn't feel guilty over Donivon being dead, he'd finally figured out. It was over actually doing it and what Liam was going to think of him. He felt like he betrayed Liam when he'd done what he had.

"Theo stop worrying about them. It will never matter what others think even if I want them to accept us completely. What matters to me is us," Liam said kissing Theo to stopping any other protest. "I love you and I promise you right now that I'll never turn my back on you. There is nothing, you hear me, nothing that you could do that would make me hate you," he once again claimed Theo's mouth putting all of his love into the kiss.

 **~TL LT~**

When they broke the kiss Theo held onto Liam almost too tight needing to make his self believe that. He didn't let go for a good fifteen minutes needing to keep Liam close to him. Liam pulled back before he laid down. He laid on his back before Theo laid down resting his head against Liam's chest. He closed his eyes not sure how he could keep doing what he was doing. He felt like his chest was going to rip open. He told Liam about Donivon beating him and breaking his jaw and nose. He buried his face against Liam even more sighing in relief that the day was over.

He couldn't lose Liam no matter what else he lost he couldn't lose Liam. He held onto Liam breathing in his scent as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Liam was keeping secrets from the others for him and now he had more because of what happened at the school tonight. He was going talk to Stiles about what happened and think about telling him that Liam knew. He knew that they really needed to say something about Donivon being dead too. It was self defense like Liam said or his eyes would be blue now. He just didn't want to get anyone mad at Stiles either. He had told Liam that Stiles had saved his ass when Donivon had been choking him, but he'd finished it.

Liam could tell that something was still worrying Theo. He could tell by the heart beating against his own. He moved his hand through Theo's hair while the other rested on Theo's back. He already was keeping things from the pack because he was worried. He had already known that being with Theo wasn't going to be easy. He had to defend him constantly to Stiles, which with Donivon being dead might help some. Theo had killed the guy protecting Stiles so he hoped it got Stiles to back the hell off some. Stiles had protected Theo too by hitting Donivon when he'd been choking Theo.

Spending the day away from Theo today had actually caused him pain. He'd felt it more than once and he had put it down to being apart. However, he now knew it had to do with their connection. He knew the moment that Theo was asleep, but he stayed awake longer. He had meant what he said. There couldn't possible be anything that would make him hate Theo. His boyfriend was a hero for what he had done.

Liam kissed the top of Theo's head before he finally closed his own eyes to go to sleep. He needed to rest because things were going to start getting worse. Something was telling him that before the week was over they were going to be dealing with more than just Donivon being dead. He couldn't help the smile that formed on his face though because he loved the man laying on him.

Theo had become so much more than the guy he wanted to fuck against the schoo building over a month ago. They had come so far since the night he'd gone with Stiles following Theo in the woods. He made sure his arms were tight around Theo in case he woke up scared. He knew that Theo had been on his own before coming back here and dealt with stuff. He'd heard it from Theo on the way to school the morning of the full moon. Now though Theo had him if he needed someone to turn to. He'd never let Theo feel alone again just like Theo made him feel whole too.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Thanks for the reviews and kudos. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I changed it from the show because I had wanted this on the show. I had still kept hoping things would change then, but I made them here. Also note when I watched the series I watched the last episodes of season 6B first not knowing that Theo was the bad guy lol.**


	34. Patch Meets Liam's Parents

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: Reminder that time passes slower so this is the Monday after the full moon. I touch base on what happened that Sunday since I didn't actually write a chapter dedicated to the day it self.**

 **AN2: There is also a part in here that mirrors what happened with Derek when he was forced to kill Boyd. I had to do some editing on that part since when editing I changed a lot in the first chapters of this story. Also the last chapter with Theo refusing to kill anymore.**

 **CN: Patch and Liam's parents meet finally because Patch had forgotten Liam's parents had been home the night before so they wouldn't have gone to work yet.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Liam was lying in the bed not really wanting to get up. He was tired from the day and night before. He smiled thinking about spending all day with Theo not really leaving his bedroom. They had gone out for food and an hour or so with his parents who had to go in at noon. The rest of the day they had spent having sex or sleeping. It had been good and he had ignored his phone ringing a few times, minus when he looked for Stiles to call. He knew he shouldn't have, but he had wanted nothing more than to be as close to Theo as he could.

Although Theo had finally left at nine because they had the dreaded thing called school. They both had homework to do that they had barely even done the day before. He had tried tempting Theo to stay, but Theo had been the responsible one between them. He would have gladly chained Theo down to his bed until morning; which he had suggested. Theo had only laughed before pinning Liam down kissing him. They'd ended up having sex again with Theo fucking him until he'd begged to cum.

 **~TL LT~**

Liam turned on his stomach breathing in the scent on the pillow that Theo had used. Most of the time Theo had used him to sleep on, but he had used the pillow too. Liam sighed happily thinking about his boyfriend who had pleasured him until he'd begged to cum. He'd done the same to Theo in return not letting him cum until the third time he'd fucked him.

They'd knotted each other at least twice or maybe it had been three times. He'd lost count at the pleasured he'd been given all day. Theo had taken him out for dinner, but they had ended up getting it to go. They hadn't been able to keep their hands or mouths to their selves. They hadn't wanted to get busted if they went too far in public. They'd eaten and watched bad TV before they'd gone back to having sex. They had kept switching off on who was giving and taken until about eight that night.

His parents had gotten home and they had to put clothes on. Theo had stayed for an hour after that leaving after another round of sex in Theo's truck. They'd both cum howling after he'd road Theo in the backseat. It hadn't been like the last time because this time he'd taken every inch of Theo. Well, except for his knot because they had been too exhausted. He hadn't even wanted to let Theo go, but Theo promised to see him at school the next day. He had said he might pick him up if he didn't over sleep from Liam wearing him out.

In all of the sex that they'd had there had also been more talking about how Theo was feeling. He'd gotten lost in making sure Theo wasn't feeling depressed that he'd let everything else slip his mind. He had however sent Stiles a message, but Stiles hadn't messaged back. He'd kept his phone on ignoring all calls sure, but if Stiles had contacted him he wouldn't have ignored him. He would have talked to Stiles, but he hadn't wanted to hear from anyone else. He'd been so consumed with reassuring his self and Theo that things were semi okay. He was going to have to talk to Stiles about things if Theo brought it up. He'd kept telling Theo that he didn't blame him for what happened. Donovan had always been a lose trigger so he would never had stopped.

 **~TL LT~**

Liam was about to dose off when he heard his mom, Jenna, literally screamed out. Liam jumped up running downstairs taking the steps two at a time before jumping the last three. He raced to where his mom was at finding Jenna and Patch standing near each other. Patch was whining dropping down covering his ears. Jenna was holding her hand to her chest looking at the black wolf with white Patch on his chest. This wasn't how he had planned the meeting between Patch and his parents. He'd been thinking the day before about introducing them soon. He'd even asked Theo about it. He'd said it would be good, just make sure Patch wasn't cornered or surprised like how they'd met.

"What is going on in here?" David asked coming in the room behind Liam. It had kind of made him nervous Jenna screaming the way she had. He'd been outside getting the paper which was why Liam had beaten him to the room. Most of the time Jenna and him were already in the room reading the paper or in the kitchen.

"There is a wolf in the house," Jenna said pointing to the wolf who was now whimpering lying on his side looking up with big puppy eyes.

"He's not going to hurt you mom," Liam said going over squatting down beside Patch. "It's okay, buddy. My mom didn't mean to scare you." he said running his hand through Patch's fur. He could feel Patch's heart going a mile a minute because his mom had scared him. "You just scared her too."

"Liam what is going on and why is there a wolf in the house?" Jenna asked looking at her son in shock.

The last thing she expected when she came in the room was to see a wolf coming in the window. She hadn't even known the window was open or how it got open for that matter. It had been sealed shut years ago when they'd been painting the room. Liam had wanted to paint so she'd let him. He'd sealed the window shut and they hadn't realized until the summer when they'd tried opening it.

"That you seem to know really well," David added watching his step son sit down and let the wolf lie across his lap. He had known he had seen a dog a few times, but had brushed it off as a neighbors' that had gotten out.

"Because he's mine," Liam sighed looking up at his parents. He introduced them to each other glad when Patch stopped shaking against him.

 **~TL LT~**

Patch tried getting closer to Liam, but it wasn't possible since he was already in his lap with his head up against Liam's side. He really hadn't thought about Liam's parents being home already. It was Monday they always got home after he'd left with Liam for school. However, he'd forgotten that they had worked different shifts the day before. Them being home when he'd left as his chimera self meant they would be here now before Liam left.

He had been stuck with the damn doctors for most of the night after he left Liam. He'd gone home long enough to leave his truck before he had gone to the lab. He'd spent the other half of the overly dull night tracking three of the chimeras. The doctors had been working on someone, but needed their stupid experiments caught. They'd been failures yet again so instead of one of them going to get the thing, he had.

He had tried refusing, but they had brought the needle that had paralyzed him the last time out. He had gone, but it wasn't really supposed to be a catch and bring back mission. It was a catch and kill mission, but he hadn't done it. He couldn't kill them so he had taken them back to the doctors and just dropped them at their feet. The doctors had been furious with him since he wouldn't kill them willingly.

The Geneticist had grabbed hold of him trying to force him to kill the chimeras. He'd fought like hell against her to stop it from happening too. He hadn't wanted to kill another person, but he'd lost the battle. He didn't know what he'd been shot up with, but he'd been forced to shift. When his claws had come out then the Pathologist and Geneticist had held him while the Surgeon thrust the chimeras onto his claws.

 **~TL LT~**

It kept happening until the ones he'd brought back were all dead. He'd fallen over when it had been finished feeling paralyzed with blood running down his hands and arms. He'd just laid there for a while trying to bring his self back from what they'd done to him. He'd finally gotten up and ran out of the lab running away as fast as he could. He had been glad he hadn't had anything on his stomach or he would have thrown up. He'd needed to get a shower and fast before someone saw him covered in blood.

He had gone back to the house he was staying at. It was that too, a house because it wasn't home, Liam was his home. He had showered and then tried to get some sleep. He'd woken up in his wolf form and the need to get to Liam had over taken him. He hadn't shifted in his sleep in a good amount of time and he had just taken off to Liam still in wolf form. It was how he had come face to face with Jenna who had walked in the room the same moment he came in the window.

Liam's mom had a set of lungs that was almost as bad as what he'd heard Liam describe Lydia's scream as. He had come so close to shifting back at her scream, but it had been more because she'd scared him. He hadn't meant to scare her and had been relieved to see Liam. He felt right again being close to Liam. The day before had been the best, but all the time he spent with Liam was awesome. Being away from Liam made him extremely depressed now; it used to be a life he loved. It was getting worse with the doctors with each passing moment. He was wondering if they hadn't realized he had been the one that killed Donivon the way they had treated him.

He hadn't been forced into killing since they had first told him when he was nine or ten. He hadn't known what to do when they'd said to kill. He still remembered being held just like he had hours before and being forced to slaughter people. Patch nuzzled against Liam whining needing comfort so badly. He hadn't shifted in his sleep in a good while and it worried him too. He hoped it had only happened because Liam wasn't next to him. It might go badly if he did that with Liam beside him.

 **~TL LT~**

"Liam a wolf is a wild animal," Jenna said looking at her son, but she really had no argument there since Patch was whimpering lying in her son's lap licking at his hand.

"Come on honey, he looks like an over grown puppy," David said squatting down rubbing Patch's head. The wolf hadn't looked threatening at all since he'd seen him. He hadn't even been growling or snarling. "What's his name?" he asked smiling because it tickled the way Patch's fur felt under his hand. It was soft too not what he had been expecting at all from a wild wolf.

"Patch," Liam said with a smile because even though his mom was his mom by blood. His stepdad always caved on most things and he had talked his mom into letting him play Lacrosse. A game that was violent and had once caused him to literally explode. "Mason and I saw him at the school one night. I found him in the woods the next night and since then I've been taking care of him," Liam said watching as Patch started licking his stepdad's hand. "He's all alone, I tried finding his family or pack, he doesn't' have one."

Patch knew that he couldn't seem threatening if he wanted to keep coming here at any time. He gave in to his rule about licking no one but Liam. He even bowed his head to David needing them to like him. David laughed rubbing Patch like Liam had been doing before. Patch rolled on his back letting his tongue hang out slightly as David and Liam both rubbed him. He was seriously going to need some extra points for this. Although, it was making him feel better too after the night he'd had after leaving Liam.

Jenna sighed watching her husband and son playing with the wolf that her son had been keeping a secret. She moved over to David, Liam and Patch squatting down looking at the beautiful wolf. "Fine, but you are going to take him to see the vet. If I find a single spot on the carpet of anything he's sleeping outside." she said before she found her face being licked as well. She smiled though rubbing Patch. "You are an over grown puppy," she laughed when Patch yipped turning around in the small space between the family of three.

"He really is," Liam said before he hugged Patch thanking both his parents for letting him keep his animal best friend.

He would have kept sneaking Patch in if it had been a no. There was no way on earth he'd just ditch Patch because he wasn't liked. Patch and Theo didn't get along and he still loved them both. He knew that his mom would cave once she'd been licked. She had the biggest heart in the world and his step dad was just as loveable. His mom had once let him have a turtle for a pet and ended up loving it. She had claimed at first she was allergic, but he'd known it was more she wasn't fond of reptiles. He'd talked her into that when he'd been six so he should have known she'd cave on Patch.

 **~TL LT~**

Liam had almost been late to school, but thankfully Hayden had agreed to pick him up. That was an hour before now he was waiting on first period to be over so he could find Theo. He hadn't seen Theo's truck when he'd gotten to school, but he didn't have the pit of worry in his stomach. Liam sent Theo a text asking if he had slept well the night before. He smiled when he got a text back saying he slept better with him. He told Theo to meet him in the locker room during his free period. The next text said he couldn't he had to talk to Scott about the book.

Liam groaned almost a little too loud before sending Scott a text asking if he was going to be reading the book too. He wanted to know because Scott had promised to include him in stuff from now on. He got a text back that mostly told him the same crap as before. He growled this time sending Kira a text telling her he wanted a copy of the book if she had any extras. This time the text he got back was a little better, but then the last part about Scott dividing them out. He was just going to have to get the one from Theo if he got a copy because he was reading the damn book too.

He got a little upset and sent Scott another text saying he was once again pushing him away. He added that he wasn't going to stand for it either. He either got a copy of the book or he'd read Theo's copy. He might have gotten really defensive or maybe it was pissed instead of defensive. He was reading it one way or another because he was pack and no one was pushing him out. He turned his phone off after that because he didn't want to get angry. He couldn't just get up and go find Theo. They were in their first class and Theo's teacher was slightly scary if he had to admit it. He had tried getting Scott out of class once and she had refused. He'd had to pull the fire alarm to get Scott and them to come when Tracy was at the school.

Liam was outside of Theo's classroom before the bell rang because he had waited til the last two minutes of class to go to the bathroom. He had told Mason to get his stuff if he didn't make it back. He had known he wasn't coming back because he needed to see Theo to keep his self in control. The second that Theo walked out he grabbed hold of his hand pulling him away. He ignored Theo's surprise and whatever Scott had said. Liam growled before leading the way to the locker room. He needed to get them there before he did lose it. He could feel the anger rising up in him and he wanted to take it out on someone.

He'd been too late to school to find Stiles, but he had texted him in the car. He hadn't gotten a response which had upset him. He hadn't thought that Stiles would be this mad at him after what happened. He was hoping that it was due to Stiles needing to deal with what happened with Donivon. Theo had told him what happened and he could see why Stiles might need some time. He wasn't sure how he'd take it if he killed someone and Theo was down about it as it was. Stiles hadn't even given the killing blow and he was blocking him out.

 **~TL LT~**

"Liam, look at me," Theo said once they got in the locker room. "You have to stop growling okay. What happened?" he asked not sure what had triggered Liam to start growling and his eyes had shifted too.

"They all have a copy of the book and Scott is going give you one. Yet I asked and pretty much got shot down. I'm being shut out again and I hate it. I'm tired of only getting half the truth, Theo. I had to find you before I went off on someone," Liam said in almost a snarl bringing his hand up ready to punch the locker like he had weeks before.

"If you want to read the book we can do it together," Theo said taking Liam's hand before pulling him in to him. He wasn't going to let Liam punch the locker or hurt his self. "You said you had my back and I got yours. Let me talk to Scott and see what he wants. After that then we can spend the rest of the time together," Theo said hugging Liam to him.

He could tell just how close Liam had been to going off when they'd gotten in the locker room. He had been about to tell Scott to give him a minute or two when Liam had showed up and dragged him off. He technically already knew what was in the book. He'd read it before he'd put it in Tracy's room. He'd read it before then too when he had been bored out of his mind with nothing to do. There was only one copy of the book and the dread doctors had found it after a few years of looking. He was pretty sure they kept erasing things he remembered when he read the thing though. They had been extremely upset when they'd found him with it that night before putting it in Tracy's room.

Liam let out a sigh before he pulled back looking up at Theo. He had kept him from losing it again and it was something that scared him slightly. Theo had become his anchor at some point and he hadn't realized it fully until now. He hoped against everything that nothing happened to Theo. He would lose it if he didn't have him to turn to because he could calm him down in no time. He also didn't want to lose Theo because he loved him so much. His heart was breaking almost thinking about what could have happened if Stiles hadn't tried stopping Donivon when he'd been choking Theo.

 **~TL LT~**

"Thanks," Liam said before pulling Theo in for a kiss which got heated fast.

Theo backed Liam up against the locker he'd been standing against before. Once he had access to Liam's mouth he went after his boyfriend's tongue. He didn't want to stop and until they needed air they didn't stop. He had spent twenty minutes with Liam that morning as Patch. He'd also been granted access permanently to Liam's home. He wasn't big on going to no vet, but he could figure that out a little later. He also might need to start trying to figure out where Deaton was at. He'd heard a rumor, but didn't know if it was true or not. If it was he'd have to some how let the others know where he thought Deaton was.

Theo smiled thinking back to breakfast when Liam had let him sit beside him at the table. Jenna had rolled her eyes when Liam had said he was family too. David had only laughed making a comment about plate with his name on it. Liam had of course said he had a food and water bowl on it with Patch written on it. He really had it good right now as Patch and his self when he was with Liam. The doctors weren't going to ruin his life more so he had to be careful from now on.

 **~TL LT~**

Liam turned Theo around so he was against the locker making a move to unbutton his shirt. He needed Theo close to him even more than they were now. Theo took hold of Liam's hands knowing what he wanted to do. Theo pinned Liam's hands above his head against the locker after turning him around again. He looked into Liam's eyes seeing how much Liam wanted him to do something more. He could smell Liam's arousal, which he was happy about. He was glad that he wasn't sending out chemo-signals of rage anymore.

"I'll talk to you in a little," Theo said before sucking at the mark on Liam's neck. It barely showed with the shirt he was wearing. However, their making out had moved the shirt over some. He let go of the hold he had on Liam handing him the keys to his truck once he let go of his neck. "Get in the back seat, when I get out there I'll blow you," he said against Liam's ear causing the younger werewolf to moan.

Liam took the keys giving Theo one more kiss before he left the locker room. Scott was standing by the door and caught him by the arm when he turned to leave. He knew that Scott was making sure he was okay now. At least he thought he was until Scott's eyes went to his neck. He knew that Scott had seen it the night of the full moon since it had been showing. He was pretty sure it was darker now that Theo had sucked on it.

"If you need to read the book that badly you can. Malia's the only one that's half way through it right now," Scott said in a low voice in case anyone else was around. "I was going to see what Theo knows and fill him in on the other stuff in Beacon Hills. You can stay if you want and I'm sorry if you thought I was trying to shut you out again." Scott added.

 **~TL LT~**

He wasn't trying to put Liam on the sidelines. He had attempted to call him the day before, but his phone had gone to voicemail. He hadn't desperately needed Liam or he would have howled so he let him have a little freedom again. He had gotten an over load of information about mate marks after he finally had gotten a hold of Ethan. He also found out that Ethan and Jackson were sharing an apartment in London. He'd actually been able to call Ethan this time or rather Ethan had called him. They had talked for half an hour or so just catching up on how things were going.

Ethan had sent him an email of everything he knew about a mate mark once they'd finished talking. Scott had been shocked when he'd read through the email. Wolves and werewolves were a lot closer than he thought not just in packs. Werewolves mated once and it was for life, but it was also hard to find the mate. The mate could be human or supernatural, but if it was human once they mated the mates body would adapt to be able to take the werewolf's knot. He wondered about how it worked since he didn't feel any connection that strongly to Kira. He'd felt a lot towards Allison more so than he did now. Ethan had told him there was no way of knowing if ones mate was already dead if they had never bonded before death.

Scott had thanked Ethan for what he'd sent him and told him he was happy for Jackson and him. He'd also reminded Ethan that Jackson and he both were part of the pack. If they needed anything to just call and he'd do his best to help. Ethan had told him the same thing before promising to keep in touch more. It had felt good to actually talk to Ethan and know that he was doing better. He hated so many times that things had gone like they had. He should have tried keeping in touch more already. Ethan was pack and he'd let things slip away, which he felt just as bad about the fact Isaac hadn't gotten back to him either.

"If you want to talk about anything just let me know," Scott said, "I just want you to be safe. I don't want to lose you Liam. I don't know what's going to happen in the next month, but we have to be prepared for whatever the doctors are going to throw at us," he needed to keep what Theo had accidently seen from coming true.

He didn't know why the doctors had been so careless that day. He thought they had planned on killing Theo, but Mason and Hayden had found him before it could happen. They hadn't out right killed him, which still had him puzzled. He couldn't sense anything off though so he went back to the fact that Theo had risked his life saving Liam. Theo had also spent all day with Stiles, which with the way Stiles acted towards Theo was a miracle they were both alive. He didn't think that Stiles would have killed Theo or vise versa, but trouble followed all of them.

Stiles did seem off though when he'd seen him that morning. He'd gone by his house to see if he could get a ride and leave his bike there. Stiles had said he didn't feel that great so he just wanted to stay home. Apparently after Theo and Stiles parted ways the Jeep's hood fell on Stiles. He had told his best friend he really needed to get something to hold the thing up. Stiles hadn't wanted him to look at the bruise, but he'd told him he would if the pain didn't get any better. He'd tried taking Stiles' pain away, but he'd flinched away. He felt helpless at the moment with all that was going on. The fact that Theo was the only one that could keep Liam calm made him even more nervous. It was also the moment when it had clicked with him that Theo was more than Liam's other half now; he was his anchor.

"I'm fine now," Liam said, "I can protect my self for the most part. They caught me off guard that day. I wasn't paying attention, but I'm always looking to see if they are near now. Theo's waiting on you," he said before walking away wanting to get outside.

He was going to be happy when school was over and he could go home. He had a few plans with Theo, but those might get put on hold if Patch was still there. He had forgotten to ask Scott if he could give shots and stuff out. Deaton seriously needed to get back to Beacon Hills before the next full moon. It was starting to be difficult with out the man around even if he could make more of a puzzle with what he said at times. He thought about taking Patch to another vet, but he really would rather Deaton see his baby boy.

 **~TBC~**

 **Thanks for the reviews and kudos so far. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and the ones that are coming as well.**


	35. Chapter 35

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: This chapter is shorter than the last but this was best place I could find to break it up.**

 **CN: Hayden and Mason catch up with Liam and Theo since they haven't seen them since before the full moon.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Theo had wanted to seem like he hadn't known much about the supernatural when Scott was filling him in. The funny thing was that he'd realized that he'd spent most of the first month with Liam. He hadn't had much time with the rest of the pack members. Some things Liam had told him when he'd asked during that month. Scott had gone from there telling him about other things they had encountered. He also had found out that Scott was talking to Ethan via email and phone. He was relieved that Ethan had said he wouldn't have known about him. That really would have gone badly if Ethan had been around more during those months. He had known that Ethan and Aiden were working with Deucalion since the doctors had told him that. It was how he had been able to lie about the twins the way he had.

Theo got out to the truck expecting to find Liam inside, but he wasn't. Liam was standing beside the truck with Hayden and Mason. He couldn't help but smile even if he'd wanted some more alone time with Liam he wasn't going to run them off. They hadn't really hung out or talked since the full moon had happened. He was sure that Liam had texted them, but he'd been so overwhelmed with everything it had slipped his mind. Trying to keep your story and facts with real events straight was starting to take a toll. He'd had to think in the locker room some things Liam had told him.

"There he is the second half of this awesome couple." Mason said with a huge grin on his face before he hugged Theo. "Welcome to the family, bro." He was so happy he couldn't hide it.

"Mason saw the mark on my neck and kind of went nuts." Liam said, a smile on his face watching Theo who seemed shocked at first not knowing what was happening.

"I still say he was dropped on his head recently." Hayden declared before she moved in hugging Theo too. "He's right though, you're totally family now."

Theo hugged Mason and Hayden back because he really could use a hug at the moment. He'd planned on snuggling up with Liam after he gave him some relief in the way of a blow job. He didn't sense anything in the way of anger or hurt coming from Liam so he went with this. The two were his friends as well and he enjoyed having them around. It was different from Liam of course, but he was starting to think he loved them too.

They had both just said 'family' when they found out about the marks that were on Liam and his neck. Liam was the only real family he'd had since he'd had a hand in Tara's death. However, hearing that word from Mason and Hayden had made him feel relief washing over him. He had to make sure that he didn't hug Mason too tight, but he did hold on just tight enough. He never thought the word family would mean so much.

 **~TL LT~**

"Thanks, I think you two are the only ones happy about this." Theo admitted pulling back from the hug. "You're family too," he said with a smile forming thinking it wouldn't be so bad having a brother and a sister.

He didn't even choke on the word sister like he did thinking about Tara. He hadn't spent a ton of time with Mason and Hayden, but he wanted to change that. He was also scared that the doctors might go after them if he did. He was starting to think they'd already gotten to Hayden. Mason still seemed off and it was more when he was Patch he noticed, but he had remembered the scent from being Patch. It was massively faint, but it lingered on Mason.

Hayden and Mason moved back letting Liam next to Theo who put his arm around Theo before kissing his boyfriend. Theo kissed Liam back seeing a flash coming from either Mason or Hayden's phone as he deepened the kiss with Liam. Until they were both desperate for air he didn't pull back. He only moved back far enough to rest his head against Liam's when he did break the kiss.

"If you two need a room we can always leave." Mason offered.

"Nah, it has been a few days since we were all together." Liam said after kissing Theo once more. "We can always have sex later." He refused to make his, their, friends leave. After all, Mason and Hayden had just declared Theo family when they'd seen the marks on their neck. He could tell when they'd said that it had meant a lot to Theo. He wasn't about to take that away from the man he loved.

"Liam's right, we kind of spent all day yesterday having tons of sex." Theo smirked taking hold of Liam's hand before walking back to the back of the truck. "We got a while we can talk on the back of the truck." He offered since he did want to sit and snuggle up with Liam if he couldn't be making love to him at the moment.

"Sounds good to me and you're totally helping me with my homework since you never texted me back yesterday." Hayden said before climbing over the tailgate of the truck.

 **~TL LT~**

"She wouldn't let me help earlier said I was doing it wrong." Mason said rolling his eyes before he followed Hayden up.

He got a little distracted by Corey who was walking by and fell off the truck. He'd started coming back off the truck instead of getting on it. Luckily Theo was paying attention and grabbed him before Mason hit the pavement. The commotion had gotten the attention of the other person since Mason had screamed out thinking he was going face first onto the ground. He tried acting like nothing had happened giving a slight wave to Corey. He was utterly embarrassed and glad his face couldn't show it.

Corey waved back giving Mason a slight smile before he rushing off towards the building. Mason groaned using Theo to hide his face once Corey was gone. He couldn't believe how badly that had gone. He had hoped the next time he got to talk to Corey would be so much cooler than this. He was so glad that Theo had caught him though or he would have really had a story to tell if he ever got up the nerve to actually talk to Corey. He was doing a horrible job at this and was sure he was never going get a date with anyone.

He didn't know how he was going to get through that night since Hayden was getting him into Sinema. She had somehow gotten Brett's number from Liam and told him to show up. Mason granted really wanted to talk to Corey, but if he could make it through one night without getting flustered with Brett he hoped he could get up the nerve to ask Corey to at least talk. He felt shy as hell and that wasn't him for the most part, but Corey was hot and cute. He had also been having really hot dreams about Corey. He could feel his face heating up even more at the image that popped in his head with him fucking Corey.

"Do you want to give Theo back to Liam or are you going to use him to hide forever?" Hayden asked trying not to laugh. She'd turned around just in time to see Mason going off the truck instead of on. She hadn't known what was going on until she'd seen Corey. "He's got a crush on him, but can't ask him out." She added.

"You are getting it, Hayden Romero. I told you not to breathe a word of what I said." Mason glared before he pulled away from Theo. "Sorry and um thanks for not letting me splatter all over the pavement." He really had to learn how to ask a guy out. "You help Hayden with her homework then you're helping me." He declared before turning to Liam. "I'm borrowing your man, but feel free to snuggle up all you want." He said with a smile.

"You do realize that I've never asked a guy out before right?" Theo asked making sure Mason got on the truck this time by pulling the tail gate down and lifting him up on it.

He wasn't taking a chance of Mason falling off. He'd just happened to look up seeing Corey and Liam had told him the day before how flustered Mason was when Corey got near him. He'd caught Mason before he fell completely. He also wasn't sure how in the world he was going be helping Mason talk to Corey. He wasn't sure if he'd really asked Liam out they'd just gravitated to each other. They had also agreed they were kind of on a date when they'd been cooking together at Liam's. Then again he had done the whole sex after Liam cooked thing, which they never did finish. So maybe he had asked Liam out by offering his ass for Liam cooking.

"I have faith in you, Theo that I'll be batting a hundred the next time Corey's around." Mason said.

"Remind me again why we didn't run them off?" Theo asked finding Liam laughing when he turned to his boyfriend. "Oh you're going laugh are you?" He asked before he started tickling Liam making his boyfriend almost howl before he begged for mercy.

"I give for now." Liam said kissing Theo before he got on the truck making sure no one was around and leaping up on the truck.

"Show off," Theo said before he put the tail gate back up before getting on the truck.

He had been feeling like crap all morning in class without Liam. Before he'd gone to Liam's he'd felt even worse. However at the moment with Liam and their friends he felt like he belonged again. It felt completely normal when he started helping Hayden with her homework. He attempted helping Mason with picking up lines. Hayden and Liam got in on it too since after the first two Theo really couldn't figure out what to come back with on Mason's return pick up line. He hoped the rest of the school day went by just like this. By the time lunch was over they were all laughing and smiling.

 **~TBC~**

 **Thanks for the reviews and kudos so far. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and the ones that are coming as well. Thanks for being patient on the wait it's been icing here instead of snowing and lots of other things going on so was slow on posting this and the previous chapter.**


	36. Chapter 36

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: A little bit from Cannon, but then adding my own**

 **CN: Theo knows that the books going to bring up memories for the pack. While the others are at Eichen House he's keeping an eye on Malia.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

The thing about the book was that it put memories back that the dread doctors took away. Theo didn't know what memories had been taken from the pack, but he knew it wouldn't be pleasant getting them back. Malia was the only one that had finished most of the book and he knew it wasn't going take long for the memory to come back. He had needed a way to get Liam to do something so he couldn't be mad if he wanted to hang out with Malia some. He'd thought that he could say he needed to do a little bonding with the rest of the pack.

Mason had come up with his way out though. He had told Liam to hang out with Mason and Hayden since it had been about a week or more since they'd done something out. Hayden was working, but she could get them in for nothing although he'd given her some cash to keep Liam occupied. He knew about the pills she took since she'd mentioned it weeks back. He knew she was almost out and Hayden had said no at first, but he'd told her to consider it a tip for helping Liam cut lose since he'd have to study. He would rather be with them, but there was no telling what could happen to Malia.

Theo knew for a fact that the doctors weren't going to go near Liam tonight. They were going to be going to Eichen House to get the doctor who was credited for the book's third eye back. He might have also refused to tell them anything until they agreed to leave Liam alone. He had gotten a three night deal which hadn't come without him having to do something too. Every time he thought he might have them then they wanted something in return. He was just glad that killing wasn't on the menu this time.

Knowing Liam was safe he had gotten him to go with Mason after telling him what he'd get in return. Mason had hugged him again for letting Liam go, but he hadn't needed to since he'd needed to make sure that nothing happened to Malia. He had told Mason that Liam wasn't his property that he could do something if he wanted. Mason had then told him exactly what they had planned and to join them if he got done studying early enough. He hadn't made promises, but said he might if he could.

Malia hadn't gone to Eichen House with the others. It was how he found his self sitting in his truck letting Malia drive it because she really did need more practice. He had offered and she had gladly accepted the offer for which he hoped Liam didn't get him for later. It wasn't like he hadn't driven the others in it a couple of times. Liam just had control issues with people being around him. He knew Liam thought they might corner him and say something. He had kind of made peace with Malia at the library when she'd shown up. He had known it wouldn't take much since he was part coyote and Malia was drawn to him more. He had kind of made sure she missed the bus too so he could be around her more.

He looked over at the speedometer almost laughing at the fact she was going the speed limit. He told her she could go a little faster and told her to put her hands a little farther down. He probably would have flirted some if he wasn't with Liam. He knew he was gay, but it had gotten the job done at times and it wasn't like he'd ever do anything else besides flirt. He didn't even like doing it in the past since it had made him feel wrong. He did relax for a second, but then Malia was gripping the steering wheel in almost a death grip. She was almost going seventy now, which he joked about mock five, but she really had to slow down. Liam's driving didn't even make him this nervous, which he was at the moment.

 **~TL LT~**

Malia jerked the truck when Theo tried reaching for the wheel sending him against the passenger door. She was staring straight ahead seeing the memory of what happened to her and her family years ago. She saw her adoptive mom jerk the steering wheel sending them off the road crashing. She could hear Theo yelling at her to stop, but she didn't listen until the third time. She slammed both of her feet on the break barely putting it in park before she got out of the truck.

She fell to her knees watching it play out like a movie and she saw the desert wolf standing there. She couldn't see who she was, but she knew it was her. She was shooting two guns at them and she was the reason her family was dead. Malia still didn't move too shocked to get up even when she saw the headlights coming at her. She felt arms going around her before she was pulled out of the way just in time.

Malia looked at Theo realizing that he had pulled her out of harms way when she'd been too shell shocked to move. She felt out of breath, but told him what she'd saw. She added to it when he asked her who she was talking about. She felt the memory still washing over her and the emotions too. She rested against Theo not wanting to move at the moment. She was glad that he was there because she didn't want to know what would have happened if she'd been else where when the memory hit. She didn't want to be glad, but something kept telling her that Theo was okay. It was like a familiarity to him which she kept thinking of was more to do with Liam maybe.

After a few more minutes Theo got up pulling Malia with him. He had not expected her to just dart out in the middle of traffic like she had. The book was seriously bad news if it could make a person do that. He'd read the thing twice, but he figured the doctors took what memories he was supposed to get back before he got them back. He was going to have to be near Liam before he started reading it. He was hoping that maybe he could just tell him what it was about. He could pretend to read it again and then give Liam the highlights. That way he didn't have to worry about Liam darting out into traffic or worse. He doubted that Liam would do that though after all, it would be him shielding Liam like he claimed Scott was doing.

 **~TL LT~**

Malia relaxed against the truck seat once she was inside again. This time she was on the passenger side, but she didn't blame Theo. She had about gotten them killed by what she had done. She just hoped that driving a vehicle wouldn't always trigger something like that. She closed her eyes for a moment seeing the memory again. She didn't want to though; she looked out the window needing something to distract her.

"Are you going to tell me where I'm taking you?" Theo asked which got Malia's attention and a questioned look. "Do I drop you off at Stiles' place or your house?" he asked.

"Oh," Malia said realizing that she hadn't told Theo where she had been going. She had been the one driving then so she hadn't needed to. Although at the moment she wanted to go somewhere else. "You think you could drive out the preserve? You can just leave me there I'll walk back," she wanted to be close to her mom and sister right now. Her mom was the one that had died in the car crash not the desert wolf.

"Yeah, but I'll just wait. I got nothing to do since Mason dragged Liam out needing a co-pilot, wingman and hot flight attendant," Theo said giving Malia a smile because he thought she might need a friend right now.

He wanted away from the doctors once and for all. If he could be in the pack then he would be safe. The doctors couldn't touch him anymore if he had the pack, but Liam was the one he wanted the most. He could leave out some of the things that he'd done. The biggest being Tara since he didn't know if they would understand that one at all. He'd thought the doctors were like Santa was. He hadn't believed in anything good since that year because nothing had been good in his life. That was until now that he had Liam and the doctors were going to be dead as soon as he could figure out how to end them.

 **~TL LT~**

"I might be a while, you can just go," Malia said when Theo parked the truck as close to where the den she used to stay in was at. She'd given him directions on how to get here, but she wasn't expecting him to wait.

"I didn't finish studying and if I go back to Liam's and he's home. I'm not going to be studying anymore," Theo said knowing if she didn't agree then he would have to come back as Patch to make sure she was okay. "Stiles would use his baseball bat on me again if I left you so go do what you need to. I'll be here studying the same thing that you hate," he couldn't help but smile when she growled at the mention of math.

"Okay, I don't know how long I'll be," Malia said getting out of the truck. "If I'm not back in an hour just leave," she added before shutting the door taking off into the woods.

Theo watched her go before reaching into the backseat getting his book bag. He hated school, but he wouldn't actually mind graduating. He had thought about being a couple of different things when he was younger. He wasn't so sure about being a doctor anymore. Being stuck with the psychotic ones all these years had him hating the thought. Liam's stepdad wasn't so bad though as a doctor.

He just had to survive the next full moon in order to even think about what future he could have. He wanted it with Liam though that wasn't a worry since they were together. He did a couple of problems before he took his phone out texting Liam. He shook his head getting a picture of Liam sitting looking bored. He sent one back promising to make it up to Liam when he got home.

 **~TL LT~**

The text messages went back and forth for the better part of an hour. Theo had only gotten half of the studying done but he was having more fun texting Liam. Liam had asked him twenty minutes before where he was at and he told him. He had gotten an emojji of a wolf, the angry face and then the word growl after them. He had sent one back with question mark getting a green face back. He had almost laughed because Malia being with him was making Liam jealous.

Theo told Liam that he would be there a little later since he was having fun with the others. It was when Liam had sent him a picture back with some guy and Liam. He had growled even though Liam couldn't hear him sending a text asking who the guy was. He hadn't seen him before and he didn't like him touching Liam at all. Liam hadn't told him either, he'd said it was for him to know and Theo not to know.

If he didn't have to wait on Malia to make sure she didn't get hurt again he would have left her. Theo couldn't believe that Liam was deliberately making him jealous when he was just trying to be a friend. He was going to get Liam back right after he figured out who the hell the guy in the photo was. He was relieved when Malia got in the truck a few minutes after Liam had sent the last text not telling him who the guy was.

"Do you know who he is?" Theo asked almost growling showing Malia his phone. "The tall guy, not Liam," he added when Malia had told him it was his boyfriend.

"Brett, he's a werewolf," Malia said hiding her smile because she could tell that Theo wasn't happy about the way Brett was hugging on Liam. "You okay to drive?" She couldn't help tease him as they started down the road.

"Where am I dropping you off at?" Theo asked wanting to get Malia out of the truck so he could get to Liam.

He didn't like it at all because he hadn't done anything with Malia. Okay so maybe he had wrapped his arms around her. Liam could not use that against him since he'd been pulling Malia out of the damn road. He hadn't even told Liam about it either wanting to wait until he was alone with his man. He was going to have to have a talk with Mason too about Liam flirting with other guys while they were out.

"You're not going to go and beat Brett up for some joke," Malia said looking over at Theo. He was gripping the wheel and she could see the gold in his eyes. Theo hadn't even given her a reply this time just pushed the gas pedal down farther.

 **~LT TL~**

She took her phone out sending Liam a text telling him that Theo was pissed off and jealous. If Theo wouldn't stop then she could get Liam to do it hopefully before this turned bad. She hadn't seen Theo upset at all since they had met, but right now he was. It was obvious that Liam had done it with the picture. She had to give it to the younger werewolf because if he had wanted to make Theo jealous he had succeeded.

Malia followed Theo inside once they got to the club going in the back way. It didn't take long to find Liam, Mason and Brett dancing with Brett between Mason and Liam. She knew that Liam was drawing this out even more. She didn't know what he was thinking because there was a chance of Theo decking Brett. She grabbed hold of Theo before they got too close though stopping him.

"You are not going to do this in here," Malia said getting between Theo and the three dancing.

"Liam's mine," Theo growled lifting Malia out of the way before he went up to the three dancing and grabbed Liam's hand. "We're leaving, Mason you are taking Malia home," he said knowing full and well that he had lost control. He could feel his fangs against his lips when he was talking. "You are also so in trouble too. You said you were flirting not Liam." He added trying not to aim his anger towards Mason. He was pissed off at the guy touching his man.

"Maybe he doesn't want to go with you. You did ditch him for Malia tonight," Brett said reaching for Liam's hand.

"Touch Liam again and I won't be responsible for what I do," Theo said before he left with Liam.

He hadn't given Brett a chance to get a hold of Liam. He hadn't lost his control in a long time in front anyone besides the doctors. He had gotten pissed at them more than once over the years, lately it was a lot. They got outside to his truck and he opened the passenger door lifting Liam into the seat. He buckled him in not even saying a word when Liam said he could do it his self. His anger was slowly leaving or maybe it was jealousy. He didn't know he wasn't used to feeling like this at all.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam knew that he had pushed it a little too much with the picture. He had been joking with Theo about Malia. He hadn't meant it, but it was obviously that Theo was full on jealous. He could smell it coming off of him in waves. He didn't know why he was getting turned on so badly right now. He should be upset that Theo had dragged him out of there like he had. It had been Theo's idea for him to go out in the first place. He wasn't though and he already had a plan for when they got to his house.

"I'm not sorry for the picture," Liam said when Theo parked the truck. "I knew that it would get you to come find me. I wasn't even hard when I was dancing with Mason and Brett. What has me leaking all in my tight as hell jeans is that you just threatened to beat Brett up because he was touching me," Liam smiled before he undid his seatbelt.

He moved across the truck straddling Theo's lap before crashing their mouths together. He pinned Theo's hands with one of his when he tried touching him. He ground down against Theo causing them both to moan at the friction against their equally hard cocks. Liam jerked at Theo's belt opening it up and then his pants. He thrust his hand down in the tight space taking hold of Theo's cock.

"You're leaking so bad, baby," Liam said against Theo's ear nipping just below it a second later. "I like that you're turned on like this, leaking pre cum all in your pants. Did it make you hard watching me dance against them?" He asked twisting his hand the best he could. He barely kept his self from hitting the horn when he bumped against the wheel. They didn't have much space to do what he wanted to do. "Well? You going answer me?" he asked before diving his tongue back into Theo's mouth.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo moaned jerking his wrists free of Liam's grip before getting his seat belt undone. "Get in the back seat and I'll show you," he said.

"No," Liam said before he sank his fangs into Theo's neck. He jerked his hand faster at the same time.

Theo let out a howl cumming thrusting into Liam's hand. The pleasure from being bitten and jerked at the same time was too much. He shut his eyes as his head went back against the head rest. He had planned on fucking Liam once he got him inside, but Liam had turned the tables on him. He hadn't expected Liam to come across the seat, but he should have. The knowledge that it was him that had Liam hard for being jealous had turned him on even more.

"You don't play fair," Theo panted as he came down slowly. Liam was licking the blood away from his neck.

"I guess I was a little more upset than I thought about you telling me to go with Mason." Liam said before informing Theo that he had known he was being coned into going. "Let's go inside, you can fuck me tonight for being bad." he smiled before claiming Theo's mouth again. He liked seeing Theo loose his control at least in that way.

"You think?" Theo asked with a laugh before he moved his seat back some to let Liam get out.

He smiled at Liam grumbling about not knowing the seats moved back. He fixed his jeans and belt before following Liam inside. He was going to spend the night with Liam tonight instead of doing the doctors' dirty work. After all he was sure that they would have gotten what they wanted by now. He had four weeks left to come up with a plan on how to stop whatever the doctors had planned as their end goal. He had no clue what that was, but he needed a night off after the night and day he'd had.

 **~TBC~**

 **Thanks for reviews and kudos in advanced. I try post the next few chapters quicker, but it had been a long few weeks since new years. My laptop still messed up as well so using desktop for posting.**


	37. Chapter 37

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I rewrote this whole chapter after I couldn't get into what I'd had to start with. I don't know how often I'll be posting, but I decided after being blocked for a good while I'd post. Still don't got a laptop which why posting will vary.**

 **CN: Theo and Jenna have some time together since Liam has to finish his paper before he can leave for Scott's house.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Liam was upset and he knew it was a stupid reason to be getting mad; but he felt like everyone was against him at the moment. Everyone might be stretching it since he knew rationally most people didn't even know who he was dating or cared. He didn't have the time to be doing homework now though because he was supposed to be going to Scott's with Theo in half an hour or so. The paper would take at least an hour to finish and to him his mom was being unreasonable. His brain wasn't processing that if he just did the work instead of complaining he'd get it done in time. He'd already spent ten minutes outside with Theo in the truck making out before he'd come in the house.

Now his mom had told him he wasn't doing anything until he finished his homework. It was like a stand off since he'd said he could do it if Theo helped him since Theo was staying. He had come inside to see if the coast was clear for Theo to stay. He thought his mom was already gone for work, but she hadn't been. It was why they were having the argument over Theo being there if he wasn't doing his homework. Liam knew Theo wasn't the problem; he was passing because of Theo. He used that too that Theo was his tutor and if he flunked because he couldn't have his tutor it wasn't going to be his fault. It might have worked if it was physics, but of course his mom knew he was making straight A's in history.

"Until that paper is finished you are not leaving this house. Everything is not a crisis especially plans with Theo; you're sixteen life is going to exist if you miss this one date. You are not going to blame anyone if you don't do that paper either, Liam. I know all of your tactics now go or instead of today it will be the rest of the week you're grounded." Jenna said giving Liam the look she knew would usually snap him out of his mood.

She had dealt with his I.E.D. for years and he might lash out with words, but he'd never tried hitting David or her. She knew he was getting close to an episode, but was hoping he'd stop. She wasn't going to let him have his way even if she did think Theo had been a good influence on Liam lately. He hadn't had any problems and being near Theo seemed to help more. Right now she was being the mom though since Liam had said he was done with the paper when he wasn't.

"I haven't even had a real date with him, but this isn't just him. The others are waiting on me too; we're supposed to do something for school." Liam tried again. He was getting out of the house some how. The world could end and of course no one got that in his family since he still hadn't told them.

"Liam Dunbar, you are going to finish the paper or you won't be having a date any time soon with anyone." Jenna said using the mom tone turning around to leave.

"You're just like Stiles, he hates Theo too. Everyone blames him and he hasn't done anything wrong. I'm the only one that gets that and forcing me not to see him doesn't help anyone. He's the only one that gets me too. You all want to treat me like some kid lately shoving me away, he doesn't." Liam shouted throwing most of what was on his nightstand in the floor.

He was pissed even if he was trying not to take it out on his mom. It was everyone else's fault that pushed him away because after lunch when he'd still tried calling Stiles he wouldn't answer him. He'd wanted a copy of the book before they met at Scott's too, but he'd been told he had to wait. It was better if they were together when they read the book just in case. He hadn't been that happy about it, but Theo had made it better. Of course that had gotten some comment about how he was becoming an obedient puppy. It was supposed to be a joke, but he hadn't liked it at all and he'd growled at Malia.

~LT TL LT TL~

Jenna was hoping some time to his self would make Liam reasonable. She didn't even flinch hearing Liam knock something over in his room either. He was in a mood and to keep talking wasn't going to do anything besides delay him doing his work. She made it downstairs wishing that Liam hadn't been gifted with the stupid I.E.D. disorder from her former husband. They said it was genetic and really no cure for it besides pills. She wasn't stupid in knowing that Liam didn't take the pills anymore. He'd gone off of them to play lacrosse, which now that he was at Beacon Hills didn't seem to make him so angry.

Denying him the right to see Theo was when he'd really gotten upset, but she didn't let it bother her. She was sure that was normal teenage rebellion on Liam's part. She remembered her dad hating the guy she'd dated in high school. The one that was kind of mysterious and everyone swore was the bad boy. He'd just been misunderstood in her opinion just like Liam thought Theo was being treated. Her reasoning was because Liam was being stubborn and didn't want to do his homework.

Jenna had been lost in thinking about Liam and her thoughts about the past that she had forgotten this whole time Theo was in the living room. She was hoping that Theo hadn't heard them, but it was hard not to since she was sure they'd both been shouting. She knew for sure when Theo wouldn't look up. She wasn't sure what to say not wanting him feel like the problem. She had over heard David and Liam talking before about Theo when Liam had first wanted to date him.

"You want to help me make dinner? I'm not as bad as Liam cooking, but David gets worried if I cook alone." Jenna said giving Theo a smile when he looked up.

"Yeah, I don't have anything else to do. I didn't know he had a paper to do or I would have made him do it during our free period. I'm sorry about that and for causing the argument it's not what I wanted to do." Theo said hoping that he hadn't just ruined Liam's mom liking him.

"You aren't his keeper, Theo. I used to have to tell Mason the same thing when he felt guilty for Liam getting upset over something. I think since you two started dating he's been a lot happier. I also think he just needs to cool off for a little while right now. So let's go make something to eat because I'm hungry." Jenna said before leading the way to the kitchen. She didn't feel like being one of those evil moms that tossed Theo out of the house. He hadn't done anything wrong besides fall for her son, which wasn't wrong in her book.

~LT TL LT TL~

Theo relaxed some once he realized that Jenna wasn't blaming him for the way Liam was acting. He was used to Stiles saying it was because of him even if he knew Stiles didn't like him was more of the reason behind it. He had been able to feel how upset Liam was even though they were not in the same room. When he'd gone in the pantry to look for something he'd needed to cook he'd told Liam to do his homework or they wouldn't be having sex. He hadn't been able to stop smiling when he'd walked out of the pantry either because he'd heard Liam growling, but he'd also heard him typing.

He actually liked Liam's parents so he wasn't going to fall out of their good graces. Jenna had let him stay and help cook instead of just telling him to leave out right. It was defiantly something he knew that no one else would have done. Jenna had asked him what was so funny and he'd told her he'd let Liam know they wouldn't be doing something Liam wanted to if he didn't finish his homework. He'd said he'd texted it since Jenna didn't know about the supernatural and he'd put his phone on the table so it wouldn't distract him.

Jenna had asked him about school and if he was still liking being back in Beacon Hills. Liam was the reason he was enjoying being back here. Liam was the only reason really, which he'd told her. He hadn't really wanted to talk about home life so he changed the subject a couple of times when she'd asked. He didn't know what his so called parents did since he didn't even bother with them anymore. He came and went through his bedroom window even when they weren't home.

He had been feeling guilty for the way he'd treated them ever since he'd felt his heart unfreezing. It didn't feel like it had been him that had taken a hammer to the guy's arm and broken it. He'd been seeing Tara at times when he closed his eyes too if Liam wasn't around. It was like she was laughing at him. Liam kept the nightmares away for the most part so he couldn't risk having Liam not being able to be near him. He was hoping he might have made Liam feel a little guilty too for snapping. He didn't want Liam mad at him, but he'd let him know he wasn't on his side about the homework. He should have done it already and shouldn't have snapped at his mom the way he did. He was lucky to have a great mom like Jenna who loved him no matter what. It was something that he had never had his self.

Jenna had turned the music on low until one song came on and since the stuff had to simmer she took advantage of the time. She loved the song a lot and couldn't help but start singing it after she turned it up some. She even pulled Theo over since the food was on low. At first he said no, but she convinced him promising she wouldn't laugh if he couldn't dance that well. It was a song that had recently started playing that always made her think of her husband. They usually danced together or she'd get Liam to. It was her favorite since she had heard it and the most beautiful one too. Liam had finally found it a while back giving her a copy, but I Get To Love You by Ruelle was perfect.

Theo hadn't been sure about the dancing, but he had given in since Jenna had really wanted to. He'd heard it once or twice his self and thought it was nice. Liam had a copy of the CD in his truck's CD holder to play at times. It kind of felt familiar like he'd danced like this when he was younger, but he couldn't think of who it would have been with. He knew the lyrics by heart since Liam was always singing it when the song played. He hadn't noticed he was doing it until the song ended though.

"You can sing too I think you're a keeper." Jenna smiled.

Theo felt his face heat up since he was used to Liam being the only one to complement him on something. "Thanks, I'll check on the food." He said going to the stove to stir it. This wasn't so bad hanging out with Liam's mom and she was wonderfully nice to him.

~LT TL LT TL~

"Thanks for helping me on this. I found it online and it looked so good; although I think yours looks better even now before we put it in the pan." Jenna said taking a whiff of the smells in the kitchen.

It was perfect and thanks to Theo the onions hadn't burned when she'd been working on something else to go in the pot. It was easier with more than one person cooking and with Theo it felt like three. He was defiantly a miracle working in the kitchen and she could see why Liam liked him so much. She had spent that one evening with Theo and the breakfast a few days back, but this was the most she'd gotten to talk to him without Liam there. Liam seemed to be buffering the conversation or answering for Theo. She had tried asking about his parents but he kept avoiding the topic. Cooking and Liam seemed to be the safe topics, but she wouldn't mind meeting his parents.

She had enjoyed the other two songs they'd ended up dancing to once he'd checked on the food. She could tell that Theo didn't seem as worried as when she had come down stairs earlier. He had relaxed a lot and she'd gotten him to laugh too. She might have told him a story or five about Liam when he'd been younger. There was a story or two that she was sure that Liam might get her for, but Theo had promised not to tell.

"You're welcome, like I said I didn't have anything to do besides hang out with Liam." Theo said before pouring the food they'd cooked into a baking pan. "I think Liam is the only one that likes me besides Mason and Hayden. I'm used to it by now, but Liam hates that they only tolerate me."

"Well we like you and I think we should have another dinner soon. I could invited your parents over too so they could meet us. Liam wouldn't give me the number so I could call, but it would be nice to have family dinner." Jenna said already thinking about getting Theo to help her try one of the other recipes she'd found too. It would be a perfect time for Theo's parents to meet them all.

"They wouldn't be able to come and they don't know about my personal life. We're not close like Liam is with you or his dad. Don't ask don't tell anything since I was little." Theo said in a rush before spreading the biscuit topping over the pot pie like dish. It had chicken, turkey, and beef in it with other things as well. "I'll put this in the oven then clean up."

It had been going great until Jenna brought up about his parents again. He had hoped that his constant change of subject about them would get the message across he didn't want to talk about them. He knew that Jenna was being nice and it had been great until now. It had felt kind of normal dancing in the kitchen and singing to music. Liam and he did it too so it wasn't out of left field completely.

"I'll clean up since you cooked." Jenna said with a sigh feeling like the room had dropped to almost freezing when she brought up Theo's parents.

Liam had always taken the conversation away from them and Theo's sister who had died. He'd said not to bring them up because Theo wouldn't talk. She had thought Liam was exaggerating about how bad their relationship was. She didn't want Theo to feel cornered, but she wanted to make sure he was okay too. She waited for him to put the pan in the oven before she said anything else. She wanted to think about what she said too like she always told Liam to do before he spoke if he was upset.

"I'm going go check on Liam. If he's not done I'll just go home for a little while. Make sure you take that out in thirty minutes so it doesn't burn." Theo said wanting to be near Liam.

He hated lying lately and it was getting worse, but he could tell that Jenna cared like Liam did. It was why he needed to find Liam. He didn't want to think about how his parents were actually dead because the doctors killed them. It wasn't like Jenna could know how bad he had been damaged psychologically, emotionally and physically over the years. Things had been going great until his parents had been brought up. He'd been having fun and he'd found some things out he didn't know about Liam.

"Theo wait," Jenna called after him, but Theo kept going and she knew any hopes of having a family dinner was out unless she went to his house herself. She just wasn't sure if it would be a good idea if Theo acted this badly just by her asking. She really hoped that it wasn't due to anything she couldn't see right off. She'd have to ask Liam later about it since he might know if he did know that bringing up Theo's parents and sister was a bad idea. She just hoped that Theo wasn't being abused or something along those lines. He didn't seem like the type, but she had seen it before.

 **~TBC~**


	38. Chapter 38

**I Own Nothing**

 **CN: Liam and Theo go to Scott's and they all read the book after a little of alone time with the couple.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Liam put his homework in his binder before he packed it all up in his book bag. He went over to the bed lying down beside Theo. Theo had come into his room right when he'd been printing his paper out. He had heard his mom talking about a family dinner with both their families so it wasn't a big leap as to why Theo had come up to find him. He'd been retreating away from the topic of his parents. There was something more than just Theo's parents not liking or talking to him. He'd asked when they'd been leaving school since his mom had already asked him about a get together. He should have known that his mom would ask Theo since he'd failed at getting an answer. He couldn't blame Theo though since the people had hung up on him as if they didn't have a child when he'd called.

He figured they could spare a few minutes since it hadn't taken him as long as he thought to do the paper. He had most of it done anyway it had just needed another once over before the finished draft was printed out. He wasn't as irresponsible as he had led them to believe earlier. He didn't say anything as he moved his hand over Theo's side under his shirt. He kissed along his jaw which was clean shaven again. He smiled before nipping at Theo's neck until he had his boyfriend moaning. He probably shouldn't be trying to get Theo to feel better like this in case his mom came up, but he couldn't resist. He wanted Theo to be happy again after they'd both had a stressful afternoon so far. He had heard Theo and his mom at one point having some fun before parents had been brought up. He'd been kind of sad that he couldn't be part of the fun, but at least Theo had been having a good time.

"You're mom's downstairs, Liam. I'm not getting busted having sex with her son if she comes up here," Theo said, but he didn't deny Liam turning his head as he kept kissing along his neck. Liam could get him from soft to hard in a few seconds without much effort.

"She's in the kitchen cleaning the dishes." Liam said before he slipped his hand down into Theo's pants. He wanted him to forget the conversation ever happened about his parents.

"Let's just get out of here and we can make out tonight. We are supposed to be at Scott's in thirty minutes anyway," Theo said wanting to get out of the house.

He didn't want to get cornered with more questions that he wasn't going to answer. He felt bad enough for just walking out on Jenna like he had. She'd been being nice and he'd been an idiot for just running away. She was probably the only mom figure that would even care about him if something happened. It actually made something in him ache at the idea of being missed by someone other than Liam. He'd been having so much fun in the kitchen with Jenna. It was what he thought it might be like in a real family.

"Fine, but I'm driving there," Liam said getting up after he removed his hand from inside of Theo's pants. He had also snaked his boyfriend's keys when he'd been distracted. It had been so easy since Theo had been moaning.

"Liam you get back here with those," Theo called out shocked that he hadn't felt Liam take them from his pocket. Liam had been distracting him with his hand jacking him off slowly though. Liam had gotten so much better at that since they'd met. He loved how Liam was being sneaky and mischievous.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam managed to get to the bedroom door before Theo was lifting him off his feet. He made a sound that no one should make in front of other people in the process. Theo carried him back to the bed dumping Liam there as he made for the keys. It turned into an all out tickle fight with Liam dropping the keys. Theo hadn't given up there though and he probably should have. The yelps, shouts and laughing had brought Liam's mom to find out what they were doing.

Liam had gotten him pinned half way off the bed when his mom came in the room. Theo had been begging for mercy, but Liam hadn't given in at all. Jenna shook her head and left the room. She had refused to get in the middle of the battle over Liam driving Theo's truck. She left it up to Theo to decide, but was glad he was in a better mood now. She hadn't meant to upset him and was glad she had listened when Liam said to avoid talking about his dead sister. There was no telling how it might have affected Theo. The laughter coming from the two made her smile because she realized Liam wasn't upset like he had been either. It made her believe in her theory even more that Theo was good for Liam.

Once Liam knew that his mom wasn't going to be interrupting them again he flipped Theo over. Theo tried moving, but Liam had him trapped between his body and he couldn't get any leverage to move. He might have also gotten his belt loose and somehow his cock free. He had won the tickle fight and Theo was at his mercy.

Theo hadn't expected Liam's mom to just leave them alone the way they had been. She had though and he was now balls deep inside of Liam's mouth. He moaned using his hands to keep his self from falling when Liam shifted on the bed. He defiantly hadn't ever tried a blow job like this before. The blood was rushing to his head, but he was still hard as steel. He hadn't been in the mood when he'd gotten in Liam's room, but now he was. He was so turned on that he was aching for release.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam licked and sucked up and down Theo's cock for a good five minutes drawing it out. He didn't tell Theo that his mom had left already as he started growling around Theo's cock. He licked once over Theo's slit and his boyfriend lost it cumming in his mouth. It was slightly awkward with the angle but he caught almost all of it. He swallowed it all down before pulling free of Theo's cock.

"I'm going to fuck you at Scott's later, don't even think about saying no either," Liam said before he took hold of Theo's hand pulling him up so he didn't crash in the floor completely.

"You are going to be the death of me," Theo groaned filling slightly light headed since he was now sitting up.

"No," Liam said before he kissed Theo nice and slow letting him taste his self on him. "I'm going to make you keep living and keep that promise of always being with me," he smiled before getting up off the bed once again grabbing Theo's keys. "Sucker, I got them again," he called out before he took off out of the room this time.

"If you scratch the truck I am going to get that ass of yours," Theo growled playfully before he went after Liam. He wasn't worried about Liam driving it, but he wasn't going to be letting any one else near it again. One near miss with a car with Malia driving had been plenty for one lifetime.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam had thought it would be easy driving Theo's truck. What could be hard about driving an automatic only a few miles? Well, said owner of the truck giving him a blow job while they drove down the road for starters. The second had been barely getting the truck in park at a stop sign when his orgasms hit. Theo had grazed his slit with his tooth and he'd lost it letting out a howl.

He had closed his eyes for a moment catching his breath when someone honked behind him. He had almost forgotten to put it back in drive so he could go. Theo had been laughing at him and he had almost punched him in the face too. When he'd pulled up beside Scott's driveway he had seen who had been behind them. He'd about choked on his own tongue seeing that it was the Sheriff. Thankfully Stiles' dad had kept going instead of pulling over to see what they had been doing.

"Never the fucking hell on bitches again," Liam growled out trying to fix his pants before he got out of the truck going towards Scott's house.

"You know that you'll want another blow job in the truck," Theo grinned nuzzling Liam's neck before he nipped at it. He smiled against Liam's neck hearing a moan escape from Liam as he cupped him through his jeans. "I'll let you return the favor on the drive home." He added.

Liam turned around wrapping his arms around Theo's neck kissing him. They were battling for control and rubbing up against each other. Theo slid his hands into Liam's back pocket pulling him as close as he could get him. They kept grinding against each other until Liam felt like he was going to explode again. He pushed Theo back not wanting to cum in his pants when they had to sit in the house with supernatural beings for a while.

Theo smiled knowing that Liam was close and he was on the edge his self. He grinned shoving Liam's jeans down along with his boxer-briefs in one swift motion. He'd moved them to the corner of the porch before doing so not wanting to give the others a show. Liam bit down on his bottom lip as Theo sucked his cock again. He was addicted to Theo's mouth anywhere on his body. Theo moved his hand up and down Liam's shaft as he sucked at just the head. He kept altering between full on cock in his mouth or his hand. The other hand was massaging at Liam's balls. He didn't even mind that Liam was thrusting into his mouth after the fourth thrust Liam erupted into his mouth again.

Liam smiled seeing the little bit of cum drip from the side of Theo's mouth. Liam pulled Theo up to his feet turning him around. He didn't say a word just shoved Theo's jeans down pulling out the lube he'd stashed in his pocket earlier. He was careful, but made quick work at opening Theo up before he thrust into him from behind. He held Theo's hips not letting him move as he slammed into him in quick rough thrusts. Theo felt his fangs biting into his arm he was trying not to shout. With every thrust Liam made he was hitting his prostate driving him to his orgasm.

Liam slapped Theo's hand away when he tried to touch his self letting out a low growl. It was a wordless way of telling Theo he wasn't aloud to touch his cock. It only took three more sharp thrusts and Theo came. He wanted to howl so bad, but he couldn't as he painted the side of the house with his release. Liam's hand took hold of him finally jacking him through his climax smearing cum up and down his shaft.

 **~LT TL~**

After they calmed down some they finally made their way into Scott's house practically wrapped around each other. Liam didn't want to let go of Theo, but there wasn't a seat next to each other. He went to sit down in the arm chair, but Theo picked him up and they both were sitting in the chair. Liam smiled not caring that the others were watching them because he was having fun. He was only really happy with Theo near him. The rest of the time he was miserable lately, maybe Mason and Hayden gave him some happiness if he thought about it.

Theo nuzzled at Liam's neck where their mark was at loving being so close to Liam. He was happy when he was with Liam in either form. Liam had given him so much happiness that he didn't think it was possible to not burst at the moment. It wasn't just about sex though, it had become so much more than finding a way into the pack. He felt whole being with Liam like he never felt in his life.

"I'm glad you two could keep your hands to your selves long enough to join us," Stiles said glaring at them.

"Sorry, my mom wouldn't let me out of the house until I finished my homework," Liam said giving Stiles a look right back. He had hoped that they would be getting along since they had seemed it earlier.

"And that has to do with you two smelling like sex how?" Malia asked looking at the two in front of her. "You could have showered you know. You could have fucked somewhere besides outside too." She added giving them a look knowing what they'd done before they'd come inside the house.

"How about we don't turn this into another breakfast war and get ready to read this," Lydia said before she put the book and copies of it on the table. Scott's mom wasn't there or going to show up so she had to be the one to reason with them. She thought it was sweet the way Liam and Theo were being with each other. Anyone that couldn't tell that they were in love was blind.

"Lydia's right, we need to read this thing and figure out what the doctors took from our memories," Scott said looking at the coffee table where the books were at.

"Let's just hope we don't go do something dangerous in the process," Kira said reaching down and taking one of the copies.

"It's why Malia's here so we don't go running into traffic," Scott added before he got his own copy.

The rest of them picked up a copy with Lydia getting the actual book. Liam took one of the copies back to the chair getting comfortable as he could in Theo's lap. Kira and Scott where on opposite sides of the couch and Lydia had the other chair. Stiles went back to the kitchen since there was better lighting. Malia was with him since she'd already finished it.

 **~LT TL~**

The rest of the evening went by slow and the book felt like it was taking forever to read. Kira was flipping pages every few minutes acting like she was because she couldn't understand any of it. It was starting to give her a headache just looking at the pages. She glanced around looking at the others in the room who were reading.

Scott was still sitting beside her turning pages reading what she hoped he was understanding. She looked at Lydia who was reading entranced in the book. Liam was no longer sitting on Theo's lap, but in the floor lying back against Theo's legs. They were passing the book back and forth reading a few pages before giving it to the other. She couldn't tell about Stiles and Malia though since she didn't have a good view from the couch.

Kira heard Scott asked her if she was giving up, but she just said she was resting her eyes. Her head was about to split and she couldn't keep reading like this. She turned her lamp light out glad it didn't blow up this time when she reached for it. She had been going through a lot of light bulbs lately. She closed her eyes laying there with her head in her hands listening to the others talking. Lydia apparently was feeling hungry, but it wasn't what Scott had asked if they were feeling anything about.

She wasn't sure if she was going to like what the doctors had done to her. Lately she had felt off and what had happened the night before was scary. Scott had to carry her out of Eichen House and she knew that they could have both died. He had risked his life getting her out of there before the doctors could get to them. He had also said he loved her again and knew he did this time. If she hadn't been so tired and in pain she would have done more than fall asleep on top of him. They had stayed there until Stiles and Lydia had come out of the building. They had helped them get back to Stiles' jeep.

 **~LT TL~**

Malia was in the kitchen with Stiles watching him subconsciously rub his shoulder again. She knew that he hadn't done what he said to cause the injury. She couldn't believe that he had forgotten how good of a nose she had. She had known that it wasn't the jeep that did that to him. She had also seen it when he'd been showering, he just hadn't known. She answered the question he had given her with her own little lie.

She had seen more than just the car crash, but no one else knew except Theo. She just couldn't figure why Theo hadn't said anything else than she had. She looked into the living room noticing he had his head turned slightly towards them. She knew he was probably listening to what she was telling Stiles. She was going to have to talk to him the next day alone. There was no way she was going to do it here with the others that had great hearing.

She might be grateful that he had pulled her out of the highway, but she didn't know if it was good he was keeping her secret. She was sure that he was keeping the same secret Stiles was too. She had smelt Theo on Stiles that night when he'd gotten back to his house. She didn't know why they were keeping it a secret. Then again there was the whole thing where Scott wanted them to all be good and not kill. Stiles or Theo had done something to Donivon and it wasn't friendly. Donivon hadn't been friendly either so she couldn't blame either one of them. He had promised to kill the Sheriff in front of Stiles. He might have even tried to kill Stiles that night to hurt Stilinski too.

Malia turned back looking at Stiles again before setting the coffee pot down. The conversation that Stiles and she had came back to her. It had been the night before the breakfast that had turned disastrous with the pack. She still couldn't shake something was wrong like Stiles thought. However, it was more the way Theo had reacted to what she had said at the breakfast. She had commented about it not being their fault and he had gotten irritated. Liam had also kept going to his defense claiming they had stopped trusting him.

She had seen the mark on Theo's neck the night before when he'd pulled her out of the way. She had seen Liam's too and knew that things had changed between them. She didn't know anything about marks, but she had asked Scott. He had sent her the email that he had gotten about them, which she had finished reading earlier. The part that had caught her attention was that a mate meant more than any pack bond could. It made scenes that mates were forever, but pack could change.

Malia hadn't said anything to Stiles about it since it had seemed for the moment there might be slight truths with Theo and him. She wasn't sure if it would last, but Stiles had thanked Theo for not letting her die. She had been there when he had and seen the shock look on Theo's face. She could have sworn he was waiting for the punch line, but there hadn't been one. She was happy about that too because maybe they could stop fighting altogether. Stiles had made the crack about Liam and Theo when they came in though. Liam hadn't let it go either, but now it was quiet in the next room. Of course she had put her own two sense in because she hadn't just smelt sex on them. She had heard them beside the house doing it before they'd come inside.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: I hope that you all enjoyed another chapter of this. Happy Halloween be safe and enjoy it.**


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: I Own Nothing**

 **CN: Things heat up with Liam and Theo on Scott's front porch and they are being watched.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Liam had gone to the bathroom needing to stretch his legs. He had finished the book even though he had been going back and forth with Theo. It was closing in on one at the moment and the others were fast asleep in different positions. He had dozed off his self for a few minutes waking up alone. Theo had been beside him when he had fallen asleep since he'd had his head in his lap.

He walked through the house looking to see if he could find Theo. He took off upstairs when he heard two heart beats. He found Theo squatting beside Scott's bed next to Kira. She was saying something in her sleep and it was interesting, but he didn't know what it meant. He waited at the door until Theo came out of the room a few minutes later. He took Theo's hand leading him away from Scott's room so they didn't wake Kira up.

Liam was debating to stay in the house or go outside for some alone time. He felt wide awake now and it wouldn't' be right to leave altogether. He led the way down the stairs and out the kitchen door. They sat against the porch railing near the swing side by side before he said a word.

"What was she saying?" Liam asked.

"No clue, but it didn't sound good even in that language," Theo replied back.

He started looking to see if he could find a website that could translate the words. He used one hand for that while his other arm went around Liam. He had been bored since he had nothing to do when Liam had fallen asleep. He might have taken a picture or two of his boyfriend like that. It took a couple of minutes before he found a site that could translate what Kira had said. He put the audio file in and the response was anything but good.

"Jeez, messenger of death? That's the farthest thing from good or even cheerful," Liam said with a sigh. He had been hoping it might be something that was good for a change. "I hate being surrounded by death. Shouldn't Lydia be the messenger of death though?" he asked since the banshee did find or seek out the dead.

"I got no clue, but I don't want to think about it right now," Theo said putting his phone on the railing. "I want to return the favor from earlier." He smiled turning so he was facing Liam more.

"Oh, you mean where I fucked you until you sprayed cum all over the side of the house?" Liam asked before he moved pushing Theo back.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam straddled his boyfriend's waist leaning down kissing Theo. He let his hands push Theo's hooded shirt up until his arms were blocking it. He moved his mouth down from his jaw to his neck. He nipped and sucked before he started biting against the mark that was on his neck. He didn't stop there though he moved down kissing along Theo's torso. He covered every inch he could get to altering between bites and kisses. He flattened his tongue licking them across both his nipples before biting down and pulling at them.

"Fuck, you trying to get me to wake them up with a howl?" Theo asked panting trying to keep any sounds down.

It wasn't easy though with Liam pleasantly assaulting his body with his mouth. Theo sat up for a moment pulling his shirt off tossing it on porch. He also grabbed hold of Liam's tossing it to the side as well. He pulled Liam back to him kissing again letting his hands go over Liam's back. He moved his fingers up and down Liam's spine causing Liam to moan. He slid them down into Liam's jean pockets getting him even closer.

"No howling, I do want to get fucked though," Liam said against Theo's ear before telling him what else he had done in the bathroom. He smiled biting down right below Theo's ear hearing the moan coming from his mate. "That's right, babe, I'm already open for you."

 **~LT TL~**

Theo let out a growl before they worked on getting their pants off. It only took about thirty seconds until Liam was back on him again. However, this time Liam was sliding down on Theo's leaking cock. Liam moved his self up and down on Theo's cock fucking his self on it. He was moving at a fast pace trying to keep his self from shouting. Theo took hold of Liam's hips flipping them over after a few more minutes.

He kept the same pace moving into Liam in quick sharp thrusts. Every thrust in him struck against Liam's prostate. He watched Liam trying to keep from making more than a silent moan. He would love to watch him let loose, but it wasn't the place. He leaned in kissing along Liam's neck before sucking at their mark. Liam gasped as Theo's pace became quicker and he could sense that he was close to cumming.

Liam thrust back meeting Theo's thrusts shutting his eyes tight feeling his own orgasm rising. He went for his cock, but Theo pinned his hand down to the porch. He begged him to touch him, but it was his turn to get a no. He tried to flip them over, but he had no leverage. He completely lost it after a moment though Theo covering his mouth just in time with his. Liam howled into Theo's mouth feeling Theo's knot pressing against his rim before it was full inside of his body locking them together.

Theo hadn't knotted him since the full moon and it felt just as good as it had then. The pressure against his prostate and Theo flooding him with his cum had him seeing white spots in his vision. He wrapped his legs around Theo's waist as he settled against him unable to thrust anymore. He pulled free of their kiss panting and moaning at the pleasure.

 **~LT TL~**

"Shh, you'll wake them up and we can't move," Theo reminded Liam kissing along his neck.

He moved his hand over Liam's side before rolling them so he was once again on his back. Liam was locked on his cock whimpering as another load of his cum shot into Liam's body. He sat up too so they were sitting with their legs wrapped around each other. Liam was clenching around him since it was the only thing he could do. Every time Liam clenched it caused them both to moan.

"Feels unbelievable, I'm so fucking full right now. It physically hurts when I'm not stuffed like this," Liam whispered against Theo's ear tightening his arms around Theo's neck. "I don't feel alone when we're together,"

"I feel the same way, you changed everything," Theo said back before they started kissing again.

They let their hands wonder around touching as much of each other as they could. When Liam felt Theo knot deflating he whined, but he didn't lose it. Theo held his hips lying back down and thrust up into Liam twice before they were once again locked. Liam took hold of his cock jacking his self moaning as Theo's hand wrapped around his. Liam fell forward whimpering feeling his own knot swelling. He hadn't thought it was possible, but with three more quick jerks of their hands he felt it rising up his cock.

Liam pulled his hand free, but Theo kept moving his up and down Liam's shafted. Liam bit down into Theo's neck hard stopping the roar he'd almost let out at the intense feeling. He felt the tears leaking from his eyes from the overwhelming pleasure. He couldn't move, but he wanted to thrust so badly. Theo's hand was wrapped tightly around him almost as tight as the inside of Theo's ass.

Theo moved his free hand over Liam's back sinking his own fangs into his mate's neck needing to stop the sounds he was making. He kept his hand moving over Liam slicking him up with the amount of cum that was shooting from Liam's cock. His entire body was on fire with need as tears flooded his vision. He heard Liam' whimpering, but he didn't remember anything after that because he passed out.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam and Theo had been so lost in each other they hadn't noticed the dread doctors that had been watching them. They had been there for a good five minutes before the couple had passed out. They were not happy in the least because Theo was way to close to Liam for their liking. They knew that Theo was getting too close to the pack as well. He had stopped Donivon from killing Stiles because they had been connected to see how it went. They had watched Theo kill the man and they did not like it one bit. They had heard what the two in front of them had said and Theo's words had rang out the most.

They decided among their selves that they were not going to honor any deal with Theo. No one was off limits in getting hurt and that included Liam. They weren't sure if the bond really affected them with pain, but they had saw it work with pleasure. They had watched the two on the porch fuck and bite each other again. Every time they reformed the bond Liam was breaking down what they had spent years doing to Theo. The beta was corrupting what they had turned evil to do their bidding.

They were going to kill Liam even if Theo went through with what they wanted and killed Scott. There would be no choice they would both die the night of the Super Moon causing Theo to get nothing of what he had wanted. They weren't going to give him a pack because they would destroy everything that he had been gaining. It was going to start now since he had betrayed them with Donivon. He was supposed to have let him kill Stiles so they could take down one of the True Alpha's pack mates. Theo had messed it all up, but there was time to fix it before the Super Moon.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam woke up trying to figure out where he was at because he could have sworn he had been at Scott's house. However, he was lying on his bed realizing that his phone had woken him up. The alarm was going off signaling it was time to get up. He was going to be tired today, but he didn't care. He rolled over going the wrong way, but before he could hit the floor Theo grabbed him. He was lifted up and put back on the bed with Theo laughing at him.

"Please tell me that is coffee I smell?" Liam asked before rolling back into his pillow. He wasn't ready to get up, but he did smell the fresh coffee aroma.

"Yes, I made a pot along with our breakfast," Theo said before kissing down Liam's back.

He had woken up at five on Scott's porch and brought them here. Liam hadn't even moved once when he had carried him to the truck. He had put the blanket in the seat since Liam was leaking the cum he had filled him with back out of his body. He pulled Liam's cheeks apart running his tongue along his rim that was still puffy and slightly red.

Liam moaned pushing back against Theo's tongue as it pressed into his opening. "Fuck, feels good," he didn't think they had time for another round of sex. The one that morning on Scott's porch had him out for hours. He couldn't believe he hadn't even woken up when Theo had brought him home.

"You get up now I might fuck you in the shower before we go to school," Theo said before he slid his finger inside Liam teasing him.

"Fuck me now and I'll return the favor tonight," Liam whimpered pushing back against Theo's fingers as he added a second one.

"Breakfast will get cold and I hate cold eggs," Theo said moving away from Liam after he nipped his ass. "After breakfast," he said leaving the room laughing as Liam growled at him calling him a tease. "You're a tease too," he called out.

Theo felt like nothing could destroy the happy mood he was in at the moment. He couldn't even explain how good he felt just being near Liam. Everything was going to work it self out he thought, but he knew he couldn't get too lost. He knew how things had a way of coming back and biting him in the ass if he forgot too much.

 **~TBC~**

EN: Thanks for reviews and kudos in advanced.


	40. Chapter 40

**I Own Nothing**

 **CN: The rest of the breakfast and more smut. The last chapter was too long so put it in this all to itself.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Liam got up after another minute going downstairs. The only thing he put on was a pair of sleeping pants in case his parents got home early. He wasn't in the mood to get dressed yet since he wanted Theo again soon. It wasn't anything like a drug, but he did love being close to Theo. He felt safe like nothing bad could happen to him again; he knew that Theo would protect him. He didn't need the words out loud because he knew that Theo loved him. He got why he couldn't say the words out loud yet. Actions spoke louder than words in his book and it might be years before Theo said them, but he didn't care.

Theo waited til Liam sat down before placing a plate in front of him. It had the cheddar bay biscuits that he loved from the red lobster box. There were also the sausage cheese dogs or cheddar beddars from Johnsonville that Liam liked. Theo was glad that being a chimera cured a lot of problems. He really liked the things too, but it wouldn't be the case if he was still human. He hadn't been able to eat anything dairy which really had sucked growing up. He had also made them eggs like he told Liam.

"Jeez baby you made all this for us?" Liam asked smiling at the plate that held four of his favorite biscuits. "Damn I love you so much," this was exactly what he had been thinking about when he knew that Theo loved him with actions. He hadn't even had to ask him to make the biscuits or the sausage cheese dogs. He had made them and put the paprika all over his eggs the way that he ate them.

"I made two boxes of the biscuits which is like thirty biscuits cause I got fifteen out of both boxes." Theo said placing the bowl with more biscuits on the table.

 **~LT TL~**

He tilted Liam's head up kissing him nice and slow. He wanted to say the words back, but until he could say them and be free he couldn't do it yet. He put it into the kiss hoping that Liam understood. He'd felt like he was crawling out of his skin when he had first woken up on Scott's porch. He had slipped free of Liam and he had gotten out of sight before he shifted into Patch. He hadn't been able to breathe almost as his self, but he had felt better as Patch. He'd been able to breathe and his heart hadn't been about to break his chest.

It had taken at least twenty minutes to shift back to this form, but Liam hadn't woken up. He had sat at the foot of the steps watching him. He however had found the dread doctors' scent knowing they had been there. He didn't know when or how long, but they could be there and you didn't see them. It was the stupid frequency they followed and it had freaked him out. They had stood there and fucking watched him with Liam. He had gone through Scott's house really quick to see if they had gone inside. The only place they had been was right there on the other side of the porch behind the swing.

When he had shifted back he had taken Liam home feeling different, but he hadn't been about to crawl out of his skin. He had lain in the bed holding Liam watching him sleep. He hadn't been able to fall back asleep worried that the doctors might show back up. He had gotten up at six, shifted back into Patch and took off for a run. It was riskier to go as his self because of the doctors finding him. He had gone to his house and shifted into his regular form. It had been a little difficult, but he'd managed to keep the bag he'd packed in his mouth while he ran as Patch. He had gotten back shifting once again putting the bag in the guest bedroom in the closet.

Once he had done that he started cooking because he was exhausted from the night before and morning. He had wanted to give Liam a good breakfast too since the last couple of mornings they hadn't really had anything great. He didn't even remember Liam eating lunch the day before. He knew that he hadn't had anything since the previous breakfast. At least not in his regular form. He had shifted once into Patch to eat the food that had been left in his bowl. He hadn't wanted Liam to think he was missing again.

After Liam had woken up he had felt a lot better and right now his mood was perfect. He was going to try and shove the doctor's visit down for the time being. He didn't want to ruin how he felt just looking at how happy Liam was. The feeling of knowing that Liam loved him made something inside of him piece itself together even more.

 **~LT TL~**

"I want to go on a date tonight," Liam said half way through breakfast.

He had already finished the food on his plate. However, he had gotten a few more of the biscuits and was eating them. He really would be screwed if not for his werewolf abilities. It was something about the taste of them that almost had him moaning. Okay so one time he had moaned because they were that good. Theo mixed them up just right and added garlic powder to the mixture as well as the pack that came with the box.

"A date huh? Where do you suggest we go? I haven't had any time to explore since I got back," Theo asked watching Liam.

He was already hard from what he'd been doing before breakfast with Liam. Now his boyfriend was moaning eating the biscuits. He was going to cum in his pants if he kept hearing it. He needed to get his mind off of Liam sucking the melted butter off his fingers. He had finished his food a few minutes before, but he had been watching Liam eating. He did think going on a date would be fun. He really hadn't had a chance to explore Beacon Hills since he had come back. It had been one thing after another so a date would be great. It would also be normal and he wouldn't mind doing something along those lines with Liam. Being regular teenagers for a night would be kind of cool.

"I got two things we could do," Liam said going for another biscuit. "There is bowling or miniature golf," he said with a smile before sliding a bite size piece of biscuit into his mouth. He didn't miss Theo swallowing a little too hard watching him. "You want something?" he asked before standing up.

"We'll do golf," Theo said before he got up moving so he was in front of Liam.

 **~LT TL~**

He took hold of Liam's wrist bringing the last piece of the biscuit to his mouth. He kissed and licked around Liam's mouth getting the excess butter and crumbs. He waited until Liam swallowed before he thrust his tongue into Liam's mouth. He went after Liam's tongue sucking at it. Liam's mouth tasted just like their breakfast, but more like the biscuits than anything. He slid his hands up and down Liam's sides getting his boyfriend to moan even louder.

Liam didn't want to break the kiss, but his lungs demanded it. They were actually burning from the long kiss he'd been sharing with Theo. He wanted more time so they could be together again. He just didn't think they could with only half an hour until they had to leave for school. He wanted to be able to go back to bed for at least an hour. He moaned when Theo's mouth found his neck sucking at it. Theo let his fangs slip out before slicing them slowly into Liam's neck. It only took one pull and Liam let out a shout of his name cumming instantly. Liam bucked against him whimpering as he flooded his sleeping pants.

Theo pulled back letting out a growl before claiming Liam's mouth. He hadn't expected Liam to get off from biting alone. It turned him on though knowing that Liam wanted him that much. He lifted Liam up glad he had already done the dishes. He went back upstairs with Liam kicking the bedroom door shut. He wasn't going to risk getting caught in the kitchen when Liam's parents got home. He dropped Liam on the bed before jerking his pants down taking in Liam's scent. It was full of arousal and need, which he felt the same.

"Your turn," Liam growled waiting only until Theo had gotten his own pants off before he flipped them over.

 **~LT TL~**

He got a good amount of cum before thrusting his finger into Theo. He smiled bending down sucking at Theo's nipple. He knew how much it turned Theo on and he kept altering between them. He added a second and then third finger striking against the edge of Theo's prostate every time. He barely stroked it causing Theo to whine as he tried thrusting back against Liam's fingers. Liam pulled his fingers free after another few thrusts he took another swipe of his cum spreading it over his cock.

Liam made a sharp thrust burying his self all the way in Theo taking any pain he might feel. He let Theo adjust looking down at him. He pulled back after a moment and started thrusting he didn't take his eyes off Theo either. He didn't let Theo close his eyes either wanting to watch him as he fell apart. He altered between hard, sharp thrusts and slow ones until he had Theo right on the edge. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in watching as Theo let go to the pleasure.

Only then did he find the mark that he had used to claim Theo with and slowly slide his fangs in. It was almost as slow as he would his cock and he didn't just go all the way in either. He used his fangs as he would his cock pushing them slightly in then back out. He could tell from the way Theo was whimpering it wasn't causing him pain. Liam didn't fully sink his fangs in until Theo was begging him to bite him. He smiled giving his mate what he wanted sucking hard.

"Fuck, Liam," Theo gripped Liam's hips thrusting back onto Liam's cock.

He was having the same feeling he did earlier that morning. He just didn't want to run this time instead he tried pulling Liam closer to him. The second Liam pulled from his neck Theo crushed their mouths together kissing him. He wanted Liam locked into his body, but they didn't have time right now to knot. He was going to before the day was over though.

Liam held Theo to him sucking at Theo's tongue this time. He loved Theo and it wasn't some puppy love or high school crush. They didn't need the marks on their necks to prove that they were forever. Liam knew he wasn't going to give Theo up for anything. They could survive the stupid doctors who wanted to kill them. The doctors who had already killed him once and brought him back. Theo had forced them to bring him back and he couldn't be more grateful.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos.**


	41. Theo Tells Liam About His Parents

**I Own Nothing**

 **CN: Theo tells Liam something about his home life. It's the start of date night finally for Theo and Liam after a long day at school.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Liam's mom was the only reason that Liam and Theo made it to school before the late bell rang. She had gotten home finding them sleeping on Liam's bed. They had managed to shower before leaving for school. Theo knew that the only reason they hadn't gotten a lecture was because they were already late. He had sensed that Liam's mom wanted to say something from her chem-signals. She promised they would be talking about it later, but he was hoping she would forget. There was no way he wanted to have the sex talk with anyone.

He wasn't going to be having sex with anyone, but Liam. There was no way he was going to destroy what he had with Liam. There was no one else that meant anything to him the way that Liam did. He hadn't said the words yet to Liam, but he loved him. There were no doubts about what his feelings meant even if he hadn't felt them in years.

Nothing eventful had happened at school besides them being late. The pack hadn't started remembering anything yet. It could take hours or maybe a couple of days before it happened. He wasn't sure since Malia had taken two days to read the book before she had her memory come back. Once they had found nothing was happening they told the others they weren't going to be available that night. Theo hadn't wanted to say where they were going, but Liam had. It had almost resulted in Stiles and Malia doubling, which thankfully Malia had said no.

Malia had gotten him alone in the weight room when Liam had been elsewhere. They had decided it would be good for a little space until that night. Mason, Hayden, and Liam had gone outside to practice, well Mason had watched, but the other two had been practicing their sports. He hadn't been thrilled about Brett being there, but Liam had promised they were just friends. He still might have kissed Liam in a way that was defiantly not school appropriate in front of Brett. He had wanted the werewolf to know who Liam belonged to. The mark hadn't been enough in his book; he'd wanted it shown out right.

Malia had wanted to know why he hadn't told Scott anything else about the memory she had. He knew she hadn't wanted anyone to know what else she had seen. He wasn't going to rat her out since he had his own secrets. He knew the coyote part in him had Malia trusting him more than the others might, except for Liam. He wasn't trying to do what he had before though and rip the pack apart. He had what he wanted so he didn't gain anything either way by not telling Scott about her memory. If she didn't want to say anything then that was her deal not his.

She had gotten a little upset thinking he was lying about not wanting anything though. She had grabbed the handles of the weight machine he was using holding them. The only thing he could think to say was that he wanted a date night with Liam alone. He knew it was why she had told Stiles no on the double. No one else had any objections to them going just outside of Beacon Hills to the miniature golf course that night.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo had gone to his house first getting a change of clothes and a few other things. He put them in a duffel bag that he had before they had gone back to Liam's. He knew he was going to have to eventually come clean to at least Liam about the house. He just didn't know how to explain the couple that he hadn't even spoke to in a month not being his parents. He'd stopped trying to intimidate them into fearing him. It didn't matter anymore since he had Liam now. The duffel bag he had hidden in Liam's house was still there, he'd just needed more of his things.

Liam hadn't asked what was in the bag and he hadn't said anything either. He wasn't sure how to ask Liam if he could just stay with him for good. It was what he wanted even if it made things complicated. They were sitting in Liam's room at the moment though doing their homework before they left. They had gotten off without his mom lecturing them about over sleeping because she had done left. There had been a note on the fridge about being called into work early.

"I need to tell you something and you might hate me. I never wanted to lie to you about it I just didn't know how to tell you after this long. It might have made me look 'evil' as Stiles kept claiming too. I really didn't want to..." Theo stopped talking when Liam looked up at him. "My parents were murdered, the ones I live with are like foster parents," he didn't see hatred for lying in Liam's eyes.

He only saw sadness there and he felt grief and sorrow coming from Liam. He hadn't been able to lie about the second biggest thing he was keeping from Liam. He told Liam semi of what happened leaving out the part about the dread doctors doing it. He hadn't really lied about the foster home either since the dread doctors had put him with the couple before coming back here. He had gone to school in San Diego so those parts weren't lies either. The rest of it he danced around wishing he could come completely clean. He was doing it to protect Liam not needing a bigger target on his boyfriend/mate's back.

 **~LT TL~**

"Why didn't you just say that instead of getting him to sign your dad's name?" Liam asked moving so he was hugging his boyfriend.

"It was stupid, but I didn't want anyone to feel any sorrier for me. I mean I lost my sister and then almost a year later my parents," Theo said accepting Liam's hug. He felt like crap for lying to Liam for so long since they were supposed to be honest with each other. He didn't know how Liam would take it when he told him the whole truth.

His parents hadn't been the greatest people in the world. They had always loved his sister more, but he'd never resented Tara for that. He had been told point blank once he was a mistake they had never wanted. He was defected in their eyes just because he had asthma on top of being born in the first place. He had never thought that he'd lose Tara; it had supposed to have been her he got away with. Lately when he thought about Tara there was an ache inside of his chest. It was like something was changing inside of him when he was around Liam. He felt different and it was one reason he'd finally come clean about his parents.

"Unless you want to say something your secrets safe with me," Liam promised.

He knew it would open up more questions if they just said it now. He had a few other questions, but he didn't want Theo thinking he didn't trust him. He did with his life and he told Theo that before kissing him. He showed how much he cared for Theo in that kiss. It changed nothing between them and he promised Theo that when they broke apart.

"You shouldn't have to lie to them about it, I probably should say something," Theo sighed looking at Liam. The transfer form had been the only thing his 'foster dad' had signed with his dad's name on it. The house had still been his technically since his parents had never sold it since they had been killed. "I just don't know how to after this long. I kind of wanted in the pack so I could just move out of the house. I'm eighteen in April, but that's then," he would love to live with Liam.

"You are my forever and the most important thing to me. You told me the truth and it's obviously not something you've told anyone else," Liam said cupping Theo's face before kissing him gently. "I love you, Theo and it's not something anyone has said by the way you looked when I first told you that. I love you I'll do anything for you because I love you. I don't need the mark on my neck as proof. It's something I feel here," he said taking Theo's hand putting it over his heart. "That is beating for you. I can tell you love me even if you can't say it yet. I'll wait an eternity to hear the words because that's how long we got together, Theo. I'm sorry that you haven't had anyone to show you what it means to be loved. I told you I'd teach you and I'm not going to stop now." Liam finished before holding Theo as close as he could get him without being inside of each other.

"I feel it, I just can't get the words out, but I feel the same way," Theo said letting his arms wrap around Liam. He had wanted to ask Liam if he had just proposed to him, but he didn't want to be sarcastic right now. Liam was everything that he had ever wanted to find in life. He was the empty place he had felt for so long in his chest.

"I know you do; I don't doubt you love me." Liam answered back tightening his grip on Theo telling him again that he loved him.

He could see it every day in the way that Theo looked at him. He wasn't sure when he first saw the look in Theo's eyes, but he couldn't remember a day that he'd gone without seeing it since the full moon. He wanted to show Theo every chance he got how much he meant to him. There was something about how lucky he had gotten with Theo coming into his life he would never be able to show how happy he was for.

 **~LT TL~**

It was six when Theo pulled up to the restaurant that was attached to the miniature golf course. He had played here when he was younger and liked it more than bowling. He knew that Liam had wanted to go bowling before when they had mentioned a date night. Yet he was glad when Liam had said he wanted to come here. Liam hadn't been since he was little because he had no patients for golf. However, Theo was going to show him how much fun it was now that they were older.

He wanted to get something to eat first though since they had skipped lunch. He was seriously going to have to make sure Liam packed if he refused to eat the school food. He wouldn't mind making something for them to split if Liam helped. He noticed that Liam got slightly cranky without food too. He knew that it also caused more problems when Liam being hungry and cranky. They sat down at one of the tables looking over the menu while waiting to be waited on.

The place had changed since he had been there last, which had been with the little league team. They had come here to celebrate the season victory and it had been a fun day. He smiled thinking about it before telling Liam that Stiles and Scott were bad at golf. They had both been pouting because they had barely gotten the ball in any hole that day. He knew they would deny it, but they couldn't lie about what even their parents knew.

"I'm seriously going to have to mention that," Liam laughed thinking about them getting frustrated at a tiny ball in tiny holes.

"Just don't say I told you. They will come after me, which Stiles tried to that day. I was on their team, but might have kept baiting him to miss," Theo grinned he hadn't done it on purpose, but Stiles usually had done the same to him. "I probably shouldn't have cause of his mom, but we were all laughing by the time we finished."

"I won't tell anyone what you told me." Liam said with his own smile.

He had forgotten that Theo had been around Stiles and Scott until he moved away from Beacon Hills. He could possibly get some dirt on them if he asked. He thought it must have been nice the three of them growing up together for the most part until Theo moved away. It was like Mason and he had been as kids. They had done so much together that he'd forgotten where he started and Mason ended at times.

 **~TBC~**

 **Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos. Hope that you enjoyed that start of date night and Theo's little confession to Liam. He just couldn't keep it a complete secret anymore about his 'parents'.**


	42. Date Night Continues

**I Own Nothing**

 **CN: Liam and Theo continue their date night with Miniature Golf having fun just being together.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

The waiter came over taking their orders which was the special for the night. Meatloaf, potatoes with gravy and either corn or peas. They both went with the corn on the cob with the desert coming later. They had both picked cherry pie with ice cream when it was time. Theo got a suicide drink with three different sodas in one. Liam had looked at him like he had grown a second head, but he couldn't resist getting the same.

They talked while waiting on their food to come. They just didn't hit anything to close and not one thing about dread doctors and chimeras were brought up. They didn't want to talk about that since they were trying to enjoy a night out together. If they weren't in Beacon Hills why should they even bother thinking about it? Scott had promised they wouldn't be needed so they could have fun.

Mason had told Liam he wanted to see lots of pictures of them to prove they went somewhere besides Liam's room. It was why when the waiter came back with their drink orders Liam asked him to take their picture. It was a booth like table because the window area had a booth seat while the two sides had chairs. Liam and Theo slid to the booth seat at the window for the picture. They thanked the waiter before he left since he didn't have to do it.

"We got one down and what nine hundred and some to go?" Theo joked since Mason had said take a thousand.

"Well he can stuff that, maybe about two dozen or three more, but not that many," Liam smiled before he got a picture of Theo.

He labeled it suicide drink since he had gotten him drinking. He sent the one the waiter had taken to Mason before turning the volume to vibrate. He didn't want it ringing or hearing a ding from a text back. He had also sent the picture to Theo wanting him to have a copy. He really needed to get some developed again. His mom had her own picture printer and he'd gotten her to make him a few copies week before. He had sent them to her phone finding them on his bed in an envelope the next night.

He had given one to Theo of each of them and he had seen them in various places. Two of them were on the inside of Theo's sun visor in the truck. He had put two in two of his binders he used for school. There was also one that his mom had done two wallet sizes of that were in Theo's wallet. He hadn't thought he'd put them there, but it was another reason he knew without words Theo was in love with him. Who that wasn't would put pictures of the person up? Liam was happy being out with Theo.

 **~LT TL~**

Their meal had been delivered which had Liam's stomach rumbling when he saw it. He had forgotten to pack lunch again so he had just skipped. So when the meatloaf was sat in front of him he barely gave it a moment to cool. The second the waiter stepped away he took a bite not caring about the fire that filled his mouth from the hotness. He swallowed before trying to fan his mouth.

Theo tried holding back his laughter but he couldn't. He got a picture of Liam the second his mouth opened fanning it. "Today is the last time you forget food. I will just have to make you remember," he could think of a few ways to make sure Liam never forgot again.

"You denying me sex will only result in you sleeping on the floor," Liam didn't know if that was one of the ideas Theo had, but he wasn't about to let it happen. He wouldn't make him really sleep in the floor, but he hoped it would work.

"Sure, I always have the guest room or my truck," Theo knew Liam wouldn't do it though. He just couldn't help teasing him.

"I'd never let you sleep in your truck unless I'm with you," Liam stated before taking another bite of food. There was no way he could let Theo be stuck there.

This time the food wasn't scalding so he enjoyed it. Theo started eating as well with a smile on his face at the fact that Liam said he wouldn't have to sleep in his truck. He wouldn't have to worry if he found his self needing somewhere to go. It was one of the things he had hoped that Liam wouldn't say no to if he asked.

 **~LT TL~**

After they ate and before they headed out to the course they went to the bathroom. When Theo came back out he saw a board with pictures on it from people through out the years. He didn't think that he'd know anybody on it, but he was curious. He'd been wrong though because there was a picture that he'd forgotten all about. It had Stiles, Scott and his self in the picture that someone had taken. They all had ice cream on their noses being silly with their arms around each other. He hadn't remembered the picture or that day until that moment. The memory came rushing back to him and he knew that the doctors had done something. He had been in between them which felt about right.

"Are you okay?" Liam asked seeing Theo's face before he looked at the picture. "Melissa has one of those in the family album. I was bored one day and looked through them." He said.

"I never got a copy of it." Theo said feeling a familiar pang in his chest at something else the doctors had taken away from him. He was going to have to fight like hell to make sure they didn't take Liam away. He didn't know if he could take it if they wiped his memories of Liam. "I don't have many pictures at all from when I was little. I don't know where they all went after they died." It wasn't a complete lie because he didn't know what had happened to them. The doctors had probably destroyed them knowing them to make sure he didn't remember.

Liam brought his phone up taking a picture of it before sending it to Theo. "You have one now." Liam smiled kissing Theo's cheek before they left. He thought about maybe finding some pictures if he could to give to Theo since he didn't have any.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam was shocked at how many people where at the miniature golf course in the middle of the week. There were other couples, families, and even some teenagers' just out for a good night of fun. Theo was watching Liam at the moment who was trying to set up for a putt. It was supposed to go through a clown's mouth and the second hole. It wasn't that hard, but Liam was trying not to swing too hard like on the first shot he'd made. It had hit the bunny's ears instead of the mouth it was supposed to go in.

Theo went up behind him helping him relax his grip and getting him in a better stance. Once he was sure Liam wasn't going to swing for the fences he stepped back. He watched Liam take the swing before it went down the slight slop right into the clown's mouth lighting the thing up. He smiled watching Liam jump up pumping his club in the air.

"I did it, thanks to you," Liam said kissing Theo before he moved aside letting his boyfriend take his shot.

Liam was surprised at how good Theo was at this since he hadn't played in years. Although they were werewolves and could pick most anything up easily. Scott had gotten a lot better at lacrosse once he had been turned. He took his phone out getting a picture of Theo putting and then one when the clown lit up. He wasn't surprised it went in getting one more picture when Theo turned around facing him.

"Are you taking pictures at each hole?" Theo asked.

He took Liam's hand with his free one since the other one held the putter moving onto the next hole. There was a family behind them so he wanted to move along. They were on hole two and had sixteen more to go since Liam wanted to do the whole course. He was just glad it was putt putt and not real golf because they would be at it most of the night.

"No, but I do want a picture of each of the hole cover things," Liam said putting his phone in his back pocket. Technically that was a picture at each hole, but he told Theo to stuff it before he could counter it.

Theo leaned in whispering in Liam's ear when they got to the next hole. "What am I supposed to stuff and with what? My mouth with your cock because I'll gladly do that. Or do you want to stuff my ass again, lock yourself in so you can't get free?" he asked kissing Liam before he backed away to take the first shot this time. Liam was slightly busy at the moment with the image of what Theo was suggesting running through his mind.

"I am going get you," Liam growled glad that the family had a few extra people in the group. He really didn't need anyone seeing the problem he was having with his pants at the moment. He almost forgot to get the picture he had wanted. Theo had a way of doing that to him which drove him nuts in a good way.

"You and what army?" Theo asked while taking the shot.

He might be having his own pants problem, but he couldn't help teasing Liam. They only had fifteen more holes after Liam took his turn. He had plans of getting Liam in his truck once they were back in Beacon Hills. He was loving their date night so far though and didn't want it to end.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam took his turn on the third hole missing it the first time, but Theo was the reason. He had been whispering what he wanted Liam to do to him later. It had caused him to swing a little too hard hitting the elephant in the trunk instead of the hole. Theo let him putt again once again helping him aim. He just didn't let go when Liam went to make the shot.

It was how it went on the fourth through thirteenth holes too. Each putt putt had a different animal or place since one had a lighthouse. Liam had hated that one since the thing had a wind thing that spun around. Theo helped him every time playing nice those go arounds trying not to tease his boyfriend too much. The fourteenth through seventeenth holes Liam went back to putting on his own. He wanted to finish out trying to do it on his own. Each hole he took a picture like he planned of either him or Theo, well Theo got the ones of him. He had tried a selfie, but it really hadn't worked right.

The eighteenth hole, which had taken them almost an hour and half to get too was the largest one with the ninth being close. They had to putt up a hill and it came out on the lower side. Liam couldn't even see the hole from where they were at complaining about hiding things from the vertically challenged. Theo tried not laughing, but he was losing the battle. It wasn't like he could see the hole either.

He told Liam that he could do it and to just swing. Liam swung a little to hard trying to get it up the hill. Theo had been standing to the side not even on the fake course part. He had already taken his turn and was watching to see if Liam's went in. Liam's didn't even stay on the green it came off after hitting one of the cats that was an arch for the area. The ball must of had a beacon because it went right for Theo hitting him when it bounced off. However, he saw it coming grabbing the ball before it made contact with any body parts.

"Jeez babe you trying to make me a new hole?" Theo asked laughing seeing Liam's face which was of shock and horror. He brought his phone up getting Liam's expression before letting the ball roll back down to Liam. "Try not to decapitate me this time," he wasn't going to forget tonight playing miniature golf with Liam who was bad at it. He loved it though and it felt normal just the two of them. It was what he wished his life was always like this care free. He hadn't even minded taking all the pictures that Liam had wanted.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam growled, but he tried again a little lighter this time and made it up the hill. He took off in a run making sure the ball didn't come rolling back down though. He wasn't about to have to start again on this hole. He couldn't believe that it had ricochet off almost hitting Theo. He was glad that he was playing with him and no one else. It could have gone badly. He listened to Theo telling him to relax and just breathe. He did closing his eyes and took a swing at the ball hitting it through the arch and down the hill.

The ball bounced around for a bit, but when it hit the small wall that was down at the bottom Liam thought it was over. He hadn't even seen the hole that was against the wall though. He had made the only hole in two that night. He was shocked at first, but the little train came out with all the animals that had been at the holes. It was also playing a song that Liam had heard while in the car with his parents before. It was cheesy, but he loved it because he was here with Theo.

Liam took the ball from the train going over to Theo pulling him close for a kiss. "Thank you for helping me," he said once they broke apart. "I have to say that tonight has been the best in a while."

"Has for me too, but all nights with you are the best," Theo smiled taking Liam's hand as they started the walk back to the main area.

They took their time stopping once or twice because Liam wanted to take a picture. He didn't mind it since he was with Liam where no one else knew who they were. They were just a couple out playing miniature golf on a date. They didn't have anything hanging over their heads with packs and deaths or dread doctors who Theo knew weren't going to let him keep up what he was doing by not doing it.

 **~LT TL~**

It was almost eleven before they got back to Liam's house. They had stopped at a place that sold only ice cream. It was like a dairy queen, but only had ice cream from sundaes to cones and even bowls of different mixes. Liam had about jumped out of his seat when he saw it begging Theo to pull in. Liam going from being quiet just holding his hand to jumping as if he was going to jump out of the truck because something was in it had made Theo slam on the breaks. He had been glad no one was behind him since they would have crashed into him.

He had given Liam a look, but pulled into the parking lot. The place had been about to close, but they had taken their order. Liam had made the orders of two ice cream sundaes with nuts and strawberries instead of cherries. He also got them two milkshakes, which Theo had thought was funny with the sundae already. He let Liam order it though and they had gone and parked about a mile down the road inside the woods. They got on the back of the truck getting under the now clean blanket he had in the truck. He might have slipped it into a load Liam had put on one day when he'd been there.

The sundaes were the same, but they had fed each other a few times from the others. They had also switched off shakes when they were halfway done with them. They hadn't been the same since Liam had ordered an Oreo one for his self and a Snickers one for Theo. Even though they had good body temperature the night was getting cool and the ice cream and shakes made it even colder. They had taken a couple more pictures just cuddled up watching the night sky.

It was why they didn't get back until eleven, but they hadn't been far from Beacon Hills. After they had gotten home they showered and crashed on the bed. They were tired and just cuddled up with Liam resting his head on Theo's chest. Theo was out a few minutes after that using his phone to take one last photo for the night. It took a couple of tries, but he finally got both of them in the picture. He set the phone back down after turning it off for the night. He moved his hand over Liam's back before dozing off. He'd told the truth when he said every night was the best with Liam. He wouldn't mind if he could do this for the rest of his life, what life he might have left.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Hope that you enjoyed their date night and no interruptions. I couldn't do that to them after they waited this long for it. Thanks in advanced for kudos and reviews.**


	43. Chapter 43

**I Own Nothing**

 **CN: Things heat up in another argument when Stiles finds out Theo told Liam about Donivon. Afterwards in the locker room the younger members of the pack give Theo an offer that he takes.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Liam didn't even want to wake up the next morning after the best night he had with Theo. He wanted to lay in bed all day just cuddling up with his boyfriend. It was peaceful and wonderful just being there under the covers with Theo. However, his phone had gone off and he had to get up to go to school. Instead of making breakfast Theo took him out to eat. They had eaten at the diner, which Mason had shown up at too. The three of them talked as Mason asked question after question about their date.

Liam had told his best friend some parts about the night. He had also showed him the pictures while they ate. Mason was glad they got to go on the date finally knowing they needed it. He high jacked Liam's phone sending a couple of the pictures to Hayden. They had a bet going on if Liam would even make the last hole without flipping out a little. Theo had told Mason about Liam hitting the ball almost making him a new hole.

After they finished breakfast they went to school reluctantly parting ways. Liam and Theo had stood outside Liam's classroom kissing until the warning bell. Liam hadn't wanted to let Theo go, but he did knowing that they would see each other in about an hour. History was interesting as usual so Liam kept his phone put up watching the video for the day. History always amazed him and he couldn't wait to look into more on the stuff from the video. They had to summarize the video and add their own information to turn in by Monday. It wouldn't be too hard Liam had thought. He had also turned in his history paper he had finished two days early.

Their free period had consisted of Liam and Theo in the library working on the papers they both had to do by Monday. It was nice sitting together working on their school work. Every once and a while Liam had got up to find another book kissing Theo. Once they might have gotten into a heated make out session almost getting caught. Liam had gotten most of his paper done by the start of lunch so they went to the cafeteria. Liam had picked up something at the diner they ate at for lunch. He hadn't forgotten his he just had wanted something there instead when Theo said where they were going.

 **~LT TL~**

Most of the pack was at the table sitting beside their other half except for Mason and Hayden. They weren't dating anyone right now so they were talking about Mason going to Sinema and her sneaking him in again. Liam was leaning against Theo talking low not wanting anyone else to hear what he was saying. He wished he had thought about it before they got there, but he might forget if he waited. He just wasn't expecting Stiles to practically sit in his damn lap when he joined them.

"You could have asked me to move over some you know," Liam said annoyed. He went back to telling Theo about him possibly staying over again that night. Until Stiles picked Liam's phone up after seeing the photo he had for his lock screen. "Is there a reason you're messing with my phone?" he asked knowing there were some pictures he didn't want Stiles to ever see.

"I was just looking at the picture, I didn't think it was a crime," Stiles said before unlocking Liam's phone. It hadn't taken a genius to crack his code, which was Theo's name. "You have gone through our phones before so it's only right. We are brothers after all, unless something has changed?" he asked going to the photo gallery easily keeping the phone from Liam's reach when he tried for it. "If I'm supposed to be acting like I think you two should be together I need some evidence to the fact."

"I heard Theo saved you from a really big spider that wanted to bite your legs off," Liam said almost growling at what Stiles had said. "If he hadn't been there you might have lost the ability to walk or even talk for that matter," he reached for his phone again watching as Stiles' mouth fell open. It wouldn't have bothered him one bit that Stiles was looking at the pictures if he hadn't made a joke out of his relationship with Theo again. It had been like a slap in the face and the brother comment had seemed sarcastic not sincere He also heard Theo beside him trying not to laugh at the way he had just turned Donivon's death into a spider after Stiles.

 **~LT TL~**

Stiles looked between the two of them shocked that Theo had even mentioned it to Liam. Theo had told him not to say anything yet he went and told Liam about what happened. He had been worrying while Theo didn't act like he had a care in the world. The pictures on Liam's phone showing them having fun and smiling. It was more evidence added on his file on Theo being guilty of being evil. He couldn't believe that Liam had fallen for his shit of lies like he had.

"I think we should talk alone later about how telling the world about a spider attacking me is not for everyone's ears," Stiles said looking at Theo glaring daggers at him. If looks could kill he would have done it right then to Theo. Liam would get over it eventually and he'd see it was for the best.

"I wasn't going to keep it from Liam, he knew something was wrong," Theo said hoping that Stiles would drop it. He could tell that Liam was getting upset at the moment. "He asked and I told him, it's not a big deal, but you're making it one," he added,

"Some conversations don't need to be told to the person you date especially when they don't know how to keep their traps shut. Which you didn't either it seems another reason you can't be trusted," Stiles said and if he could growl he would have done it then. "You're worthless as it is and the only thing you are good for is a warm hole for Liam to slide his dick into. I just hope it doesn't fall off."

"I'm sorry, but Theo's not available to talk unless I'm there. We're a package deal now so you might want to drop it. He did kill the evil spider for you without so much as a thank you. I would have gladly thanked him from saving me. I did thank him for saving me last month, really thanked him." Liam said growling out right. "And it's nice to see what my Brother thinks of the person I'm going to spend the rest of my life with."

"I've lain off for days about you two, which was the only thanks he was getting. I still think Scott should have made you to stay away. That mark on your neck makes you what his bitch now? I bet he would do anything for you. Just like him telling you about a spider means nothing when he's covering his own ass." Stiles said which caused the others at the table to stop talking. "We'll just talk in Pre-Cal when you're not around," he added before turning to Malia giving her a smile.

"He was covering your mother fucking ass from dying you selfish asshole," Liam yelled wanting so badly to punch Stiles. However, Theo was holding his arms in a grip that wasn't letting him move. He hadn't even noticed he had been holding him until he tried raising his hand up. He tried pulling free, but Theo wasn't letting up. "You used to actually be a brother to me, but now you're making a fucking joke out of it. If you fucking cared the slightest you'd be on my side and happy. You wouldn't be destroying me every time I'm happy."

"You need to stop now, I can defend my own self, and your eyes are glowing. Pull it back, baby I'm okay." Theo said low enough that Liam was the only one that could hear him. He kept a hold on Liam's hands covering the fact his claws were out as well. "I don't care what he says about me he's being a dick right now," he felt Liam's heart slowing down as he kissed the back of his neck.

He knew Stiles was pissed that he told Liam about Donivon. He wasn't going to let Liam attack Stiles though even if he wanted to kick Stiles' ass for pissing Liam off again. He knew that things weren't going to get any easier between them. Liam was starting to lash out if anyone said anything bad about him. He didn't want to think what he could have done if he hadn't felt Liam's anger rising. He had grabbed hold of Liam's wrists holding him not wanting Stiles to be dead even if he wanted to punch him at least once for the way he was acting.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam, Theo, Mason, and Hayden had left the lunch room after that opting to go else where until Liam wasn't seeing red. Mason had gotten Liam's stuff while Hayden grabbed Theo's since he wasn't letting go of Liam. They ended up in the boys' locker room figuring they could sneak Hayden out. It was easier than three guys in the girls' locker room trying to get out.

"Mason said you two had a great time last night, can I see the pictures?" Hayden asked hoping to put distance between what happened a few minutes before. Instead of just taking Liam's phone she was asking. She had already seen the ones Mason sent, but was sure there was more. She was hoping that maybe it would also help to see that at least one other person really did want to see Liam happy with Theo.

"Yeah, it was a great time," Liam said not even realizing that Hayden had gotten his phone back before they left.

He was glad that she had asked instead of just taking it. He didn't know what had set him off about the way Stiles had just taken it. It could have been more of the words he used though since he had just been joking at first. He hadn't been bothered when Stiles was just looking at the pictures, not really. It was after he started going after Theo and the whole spider part was stupid. He just couldn't think of a single thing to yell without letting it slip out about Donivon. He didn't even understand why he had said anything about Donivon.

He had never planned on bringing it up, but Stiles was acting like Theo hadn't done something for him. It was huge in his way of thinking that Theo had saved Stiles. He thought when Stiles had thanked Theo for saving Malia it might change things. Now it was back to them, well Stiles mostly, acting like Theo had never done anything to him only for him, bickering. He was going to have to find out what the hell Stiles' problem was once he calmed down. He was leaning against Theo nuzzling at his neck. He needed the comfort that Theo's scent and arms gave him. He was getting both right now since Theo had his arm around him.

 **~LT TL~**

Hayden went through Liam's phone looking at the countless photos he had taken the night before. She also saw the pictures of Patch with Liam when she went farther back. She told Liam that Patch was a beautiful wolf. She thought that Liam and Theo made a cute couple seeing the pictures of them together. She couldn't figure out why Stiles had gone off on them being wrong for each other. If Liam wasn't with Theo she wouldn't mind dating her friend. She was glad that she had gotten over the anger towards him to be friends.

She went to the camera part of the phone taking a picture of Liam and Theo now. They were sitting as close as they could without Liam being in Theo's lap. Theo's arm around Liam as Liam nuzzled his neck. She didn't know what Theo was saying, but he was telling Liam something. It was cute to her and not one ounce of anything but love between them.

"Did you get any of the research done for our History paper on the movie?" Mason asked taking his own picture of his best friend and Theo.

He was thinking about putting an album together for Liam for a gift. He had done it with the pictures he had sent his self of Patch, Liam and his self. He thought Liam deserved to have happy memories since he was getting grief from someone else. He knew it had to be hurting Liam the way Stiles was acting since he knew how much of a bond they had. It wasn't like his with Liam, but it was near there and now it was shattered.

"I got some of a rough draft done after class," Liam said with a smile before telling them what he had done. He loved talking about history and Mason had asked him about it.

"I think you got enough for a book not three pages," Hayden commented.

She knew that Liam could go over board when it came to history papers. They had one paper and a couple of movie papers they had to add onto. The class had all figured out that Liam was the best student in class. He could debate with a brick wall and still come out winning if you tried to tell him something different from what he had learned on his own.

 **~LT TL~**

"I didn't know what to cut from it after I had done typed everything I had up. At least what I got so far," Liam sighed knowing he would have to cut some from the paper. It was already seven pages and Mr. Yukimura had said no more than four. He had been looking at him when he had said it too.

"You'll figure it out," Theo said taking Liam's hand in his. "I can help you later tonight, maybe." he said before kissing Liam.

He had something to do right after school, which he had told Liam in the library about. It was why Liam had wanted him to spend the night since he wouldn't be there right after school. He hadn't given Liam an answer on if he could stay or not. He was going to have to go see the dread doctors since he had skipped out for more than a day. If they hadn't been spying on him the other night it would have been two nights and a day. He was really going have to get across that he didn't like being spied on especially if they were when he thought they were. It was down right creepy they'd watch them having sex.

"I thought you didn't know if you could come over?" Liam asked starting to hope maybe Theo could slip in his room.

"I don't know if I can, but I'm going to try. Who knows I could get them to toss me out and just move in your bed for good," Theo smiled seeing the hope in Liam's eyes that he would get there. It hurt being away from Liam and he knew it didn't feel any better for Liam.

"Tell them you're a werewolf maybe that will get them to kick you out," Liam suggested before closing the distance between them kissing Theo. He wanted him to know he liked the idea of him being in his bed forever. "Our bed, if you could move in it would be our bed," he corrected the your bed part.

 **~LT TL~**

"They don't know you're a werewolf?" Mason asked breaking into the tunnel vision the couple had gone into.

"You want Theo to live with you?" Hayden asked at the same time before Mason and she exchanged a look. "Not that I'm not happy for you two with the mates and all that because I am, but moving in together?"

"He might have to," Liam said not meaning to say anything about it in front of anyone. However, he didn't think Mason and Hayden would freak out if they knew. Theo had said they should say something, but if he could test it out on his friends then maybe the others wouldn't take it so badly. He looked at Theo not wanting to say anything else unless his boyfriend wanted him to.

"I doubt they're going to rip me in half like someone else might," Theo said looking at Mason and Hayden. "Just don't say anything to the others yet. I didn't want to be looked at like I was some kind of orphan. My parents are dead, I got stuck with foster parents after I left here when I was a kid," he said waiting for their reactions.

"Fuck, that had to be the worse thing ever," Mason said, "Loosing your sister then your parents. I would have gone crazy, my parents are the best in the world," he said feeling sad at the thought of loosing his parents or Liam. Liam was his best friend and a brother to him; they had even done the blood brother's thing when they were six. "The thought of losing my brother is even worse," he added looking at Liam because it did scare him.

"I couldn't imagine loosing my sister," Hayden said in a low voice. "I lost my parents when I was twelve, my sister took me in without a second thought," she said before feeling Mason squeezing her hand. "They died in a plane crash on their way home after I first got sick. They had gone on vacation and it was a freak storm. Lightening hit the plane or something they weren't even certain how it happened. It went down in the ocean, but they were so far out that everyone drowned before they could get help," she was almost whispering, but they all could hear her. Mason beside her and the other two with advanced hearing.

 **~LT TL~**

"I'm sorry about your parents, I never knew what happened only that they died," Liam said before moving from his spot at Theo's side to Hayden's. He hugged her wiping the tears on her face away. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost my mom or stepdad. Losing Mason would kill me too," he added before looking over at Theo.

He didn't say it out loud but he knew Theo knew he wouldn't be able to live for a second if he died. He reached his hand out and Theo took it once he joined them closing the circle in around Hayden. He felt like he had been losing Stiles since the day he said he was with Theo. It was ripping him apart so badly, but he was trying to not let it get to him. There felt like this empty piece in his chest when it came to thinking about his other brother.

"Maybe they didn't suffer when they died," Theo said trying to give Hayden something she could hold onto maybe. "My parents were murdered right after we left here, I woke up, and they were gone," he wasn't lying about it either. The doctors were the ones that told him his parents were gone for good. He had later seen their bodies before the doctors had scattered the pieces so no one could put them together again.

"They ever find who did it?" Mason asked.

"Ever who did it left no trace so I was taken and put in a few different places. I was hoping to just get to stay in one place, but got bounced all over. I turn eighteen I'm free, but wanted out now," Theo said which was all true because the doctors had taken him all over. He just knew he wouldn't be free when he turned eighteen unless he freed his own self. He was planning on doing it too starting with getting his self out of the so called 'foster home'.

"So telling them you're a werewolf and showing them might get you tossed out," Hayden supplied and Theo nodded. "You need any help getting your stuff just let us know, I have nothing to do," she added giving him a smile. She was glad that she had the three guys in front of her as friends.

"You're our friend too so name it and we're there," Mason said as well, "I mean the three of us," he pointed at Liam, Hayden and his self, "Are like the younger members of Scott's pack and you're part of our group because you're with Liam," he supplied before adding that Theo was already in with them. "You're a great person no matter what Stiles says."

"Why didn't I ever think of that?" Liam about shouted before kissing Theo almost knocking his boyfriend backwards with his happiness of what Mason had said. "Of course you have us," he smiled so much it hurt. "You are totally in this part of the pack no matter what the others say." he felt better right now than he had since lunch had started. "That is why he's my best friend; he comes up with the best ideas ever,"

"Thanks, not having a pack sucks, I don't think I'm ever going be off probation with the other ones," Theo said not sure what else to say since technically Mason was right in a way. Most of the time Liam, Hayden and Mason were hanging out separate from the older pack members. Mason had just given him an in with them. He wasn't going to use it to do evil though, he had what felt like a family in a way.

"Glad I could help," Mason laughed watching as Liam and Theo started kissing again. He rolled his eyes before he started talking to Hayden.

None of them even noticing the locker room door closing as someone left after hearing what they had been saying. The person had come to check on them, but got more information than they were expecting. They'd heard every bit about Theo's parents too, which was defiantly going to be a problem more than likely.

 **~TBC~**

EN: Thanks for reviews and kudos in advance. Who do you think was listening in on what they were saying? Lydia, Kira, Malia or Stiles?


	44. Chapter 44

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: My computer monitor went out thankfully I had a spare although it is a change from the flat screen I had. This monitor is issued too, but we see how it goes. Hoping to be able to finally afford a laptop soon. Too many other life problems keep coming up that couldn't get one yet. Thanks for all the reviews so far. Hope to keep posting as long nothing else happens to the computer.**

 **CN: The fact that Theo's parents were murdered comes out and some are not happy. An offer is made that changes thing even more for Theo.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Kira really hated having information that she didn't want to know. She had been going to check on Liam. The others were having a discussion about what had happened about how Liam had been set off again. It was obvious that Theo was the only one that could calm him down from the anger out burst. She had slipped away as Lydia and Stiles had been having a heated debate. Stiles had looked like a wounded puppy at the way Lydia was letting into him.

It was obvious that Lydia's opinion meant the most to him even over Scott's which she found funny. Also Malia was his actual girlfriend, but Lydia held more with Stiles. She was thinking they had a deeper connection that she couldn't see. It was like Lydia was in a way his soul mate even if Malia was his girl for the moment. She had gotten a headache almost trying to figure it all out so she had left. She really wished she had gone to do something else instead of going to the locker room.

The fact that Theo's parents were dead was a shock, but then Mason telling Theo he was in their pack. The details about Hayden's parents dying and all the other things they had talked about. It was like information over load she had left when they had been distracted like how she had come in. She about jumped when Scott sat down beside her in their third period. Right now wasn't the best time for her boyfriend to show up. She might let something slip out and she wanted to ask about what she had heard from the sources first. She could keep a secret most of the time, but she also had the tendency to ramble when she was nervous.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked sensing the anxiety coming from Kira.

"I found something, but I can't say anything, but I should," Kira said with a heavy sigh before she saw Theo walk into the classroom. She had forgotten that he was in all three of their classes. She was wishing that Lydia didn't leave after lunch everyday. However, she didn't have but one class so she didn't have to stay all day. "I need to ask Theo about something I'll be right back," she got up going over to the other werewolf before pulling Theo to the other door.

Scott was shocked by the way Kira was acting and it was obvious from Theo's look he had no clue what was going on either. He had even asked Kira what the hell as she'd been pulling him to the door. He probably shouldn't listen to what was being said, but he wasn't sure if he could stop his self. He groaned battling his will to be a good boyfriend and not listen in or a worried one and listen to all of it. Things were already strained with the pack and it was only getting worse.

He had tried keeping the peace, but no one had listened to him about keeping it down. He had finally resorted to going alpha on the table to get them to stop before they were all called out by a teacher. He opened his book going over the notes before their quiz hoping it would distract him so he didn't listen in. He was worried about whatever had happened to Kira, but he had to try and keep trust in her. He loved her and it meant believing that things could be worked out.

He only worried that it might be something with what had been said at lunch though. Stiles and Liam going at it again had not been the lunch he had expected. He'd been about to pull rank then, but Theo beat him to it. Mason, Hayden, Liam, and Theo had left because of what happened and it wasn't about an actual spider unless was a mutant one. In this town you could never be certain so against his better judgment he listened in.

 **~LT TL~**

"Is there something I can help you with?" Theo asked not sure why Kira had just dragged him out of the classroom. He had barely sat his books down before she was yanking him to the door. He had looked back at Scott, but he had only shrugged. Whatever was going on Scott didn't even know about it, which was only a little bit of a relief.

"I went to see if Liam was okay," Kira said walking back and forth in a small spot. "I thought you all heard me come in, I mean you are werewolves," she added before telling Theo what she heard about their conversation. She didn't take a breath until she got it all out. "Were you ever going to say anything?" she was thinking about the fact Stiles had been right about the signatures now. If Theo's parents were dead then his dad was defiantly not his dad. He had lied about that so there could be more things he lied about.

"If you were there then you know why I didn't. The last thing I needed was some pity invite to the pack because my parents are dead," Theo said not sure how he had missed Kira being in the locker room. He wasn't going to spell it out again though on why he didn't. He had Liam so it didn't matter if that secret was out now. He had Mason and Hayden too which counted a lot. It wasn't like Stiles was going find anything behind his parents' murder. "I'll tell Scott after school or you can in class. I never planned on saying anything because even if they didn't adopt me they are my legal guardians til I'm eighteen,"

That wasn't completely true since the doctors had stuck him there and he was leaving as soon as he could. He couldn't stay there anymore because he was tired of going back and forth to the house and Liam. It wasn't fair either having the couple think he was going to do something else to them. Liam changed things inside of him and he had to make amends in more ways than just Liam.

"They must have wanted to adopt you?" Kira asked surprised because she had thought maybe he'd meant adoptive and not foster. She got stuff mixed up sometimes meaning one thing and saying another.

"No, they don't even like me, we avoid each other and I already know when I'm eighteen I'm out of their house. I still think they came here to dumb me off on some relative I might have, which I don't." Theo said before telling Kira he was going back to class. "I'm not up for another tell all right now, sorry but keeping Liam from lashing out wasn't easy either." he left her standing there almost running into Malia when he turned around. "What the hell is it with you all sneaking up on me?"

"What the hell is it with you keeping secrets?" Malia asked before shoving Theo against the wall. "Liam can't offer you acceptance to the pack so you might as well stop thinking you're in. Stiles was right, you lied that's strike two against you, a third and you might as well go back to wherever the hell you came from. Two of us already don't want you around so we're never going to trust you." she growled before letting Theo go for a second only to shove him as hard as she could against the wall once more. She added a punch to his mid section for good measures letting him know just how pissed off she was.

 **~LT TL~**

"Malia," Kira said shocked as Theo slide down the wall trying to catch his breath. Malia had hit him hard enough to knock the wind out of him. "You didn't have to hurt him jeez. He was explaining what happened," she looked at Theo then at Malia. "If you hurt him and Liam goes after you then who's going stop him? Scott told us to back off, which means you don't throw down in the hall at school," she didn't see any signs of Theo being hurt on the outside and there was no smell of blood. She was glad that no teacher had come along either. It usually happened when you least expected it, but it was a good thing they were MIA right now.

"He lied and he's probably using Liam as a way into the pack. Make him fall in love with him so he can't be forced out," Malia growled her eyes turning blue.

"I'm not going fight you and you can hit me all you want," Theo said ignoring that Malia was trying to intimidate him right now into making his eyes change. "I didn't make Liam do anything and my family life or lack of one doesn't concern anyone. It didn't when I was younger and everyone knew my real parents didn't like me. I was some plaque to them, ask Scott and Stiles if Stiles will tell you the truth about that. Ask him about when his dad kicked mine out of little league events because he almost took a baseball bat to my ass when I struck out. Ask Scott about how much my mom hated when I had an asthma attack and ended up at the hospital. A few times I stayed at Scott's because she couldn't be bothered to even come get me. Tara was the only one that gave a damn about me. So you trying to beat me up as if I'm nothing isn't going to phase me I'm used to it." he hadn't even raised his voice once it had actually gotten lower.

He'd realized that Liam was the only person he had that loved him. He had been used by everyone, except Tara and he'd gotten her killed. Then again, there was Mason and Hayden that cared about him now. Three people that accepted him for what they did know about him. Liam's parents liked him for the most part, but he wasn't sure if they'd love him if they knew exactly what he was.

He got up before going in the classroom getting his stuff. He wasn't in the mood to stick around if he was going be a fucking punching bag. He had lived as a fucking lab rat for years and he was tired of that too. He needed to be near Liam right now, but until school was over he couldn't. He couldn't deal with being watched either so he left. He knew that if Stiles was around there would be yet another round of hell. He wasn't going to pick a fight even if Malia had done her best to get him to fight back.

He went and sat outside under one of the windows of the classroom Liam was in. He could hear Liam's heart beat and it helped keep him together. He had kept Liam from going off earlier and he was using his boyfriend to keep him from falling into that pit of not caring. He had done more than caring lately; he had felt it inside of him. He had fallen in love with Liam and he was holding onto the fact that Liam could accept him right now. It kept him from just walking away and doing something stupid right now.

He had started feeling like he had a chance, but that was leaving. He had to close his feelings off in a hurry before Liam had felt how bad he'd been hurting. He couldn't let Liam get into trouble because of what had happened. He felt his rib piecing itself back together that Malia had broken. He'd kept the pain from showing knowing how to do it. He had lived with the dread doctors for years and his parents before that. He could hide the pain without people seeing it.

 **~LT TL~**

"I remember those times you stayed at my house. Stiles, you, and me would make forts in the living room and watch movies," Scott said sitting down beside Theo once he had found him. "We pretended to be cops and robbers, which drove my mom crazy. You would be the doctor sewing us up from the fake bullet wounds," he smiled at the memory something he had actually forgotten about.

He had forgotten about it until he heard Theo in the hall. What had happened in the hall he wasn't expecting at all. He'd been stunned to say the least and until he'd seen Theo he hadn't moved from his seat. There had been so much anger, pain and other emotions coming from his pack. It had overwhelmed him and he hadn't done anything that he should have. He had gotten up after Theo left knowing he couldn't let Theo leave.

The pack needed to be put back together before it completely fell apart. He had to start thinking about what was best and not just for the ones actually in the pack fully. He had dealt with the fact that Stiles wanted to go after Theo and make him leave before he left. He didn't need them having a witch hunt when he had felt Theo's chemo-signals the strongest. It was why he had gone after him in the end needing to know he wasn't going to disappear.

"I felt normal at your house like I didn't have some kind of disease. I loved it there if it wasn't for Tara I wouldn't have wanted to leave." Theo admitted surprised that Scott had come looking for him. "If you don't want me around its fine. I can stay away from you all, but I won't stay away from Liam. He's the only person I got. I didn't force him into biting me, I told him to hold off knowing that no one would accept it. I wasn't going force him to stop though because I already knew what I felt for him." he knew he loved Liam.

He would do anything to protect him. If it meant giving up what he wanted by having a pack he would. He'd take Liam only if he couldn't have anything else. He loved Liam no matter how much of a bad person he had once been things changed. Liam had gotten him to see what it was like to be loved unconditionally. He hadn't felt that or rather didn't remember feeling that in so long. He might have felt it from Tara, but those memories hurt to even think of. He'd destroyed her and the heart inside of him was hers.

"Why didn't you just tell us your parents were dead? It's not like I would have blamed it on you for doing it." Scott asked looking for an answer for the lie. He knew something else was going on too. The spider conversation was even more suspicious now.

"I don't know why I did it besides what I already said twice now. I didn't want to be looked at like I was an orphan. We all know what people used to say about me and my family. Then Tara died and it got worse, I wanted to come back here for the friends I had back then. The two that cared about me enough to hide me from my parents at times," Theo said looking down at the ground. "My foster parents don't want me around so I come and go when they aren't around. Go in and out my bedroom window when they are home. Its why they hung up on Liam when he was looking for me. I had got into an argument with them so I'd left the house for air. I didn't realize they would lock me out. I just took off on a run needing space and had to walk back."

He was close to just telling everything, but it would mean innocent people dying. He was still a fucking puppet to the doctors until he could find a way to kill them. He had little over three weeks to figure out how to do that before they could finish their end game. He had locked away the good memories he had not wanting to think of them. Then again maybe the doctors had locked them away or tried taken them. It hadn't always been bad before the dread doctors. He had two friends and a sister, but now he had Liam and a past he wanted to erase.

 **~LT TL~**

"Do you need somewhere to stay?" Scott asked not sure if it was a good idea for Theo to keep staying where he was.

"Liam offered me his bed to be ours. There's nothing holding me to that house even if it is mine," Theo said telling Scott he knew he screwed up in lying. "I got more problems than I'm worth and some of those no one can save me from. Those I have to work out myself because I won't be responsible for anyone dying. Nothing is going to get me to say what those are right now, but I will fix them. I've been working on it and it's why I disappear at times for no reason. I need to fix those things on my own to make a clean slate. I want to be with Liam even if I never have a pack, I'll have him," he said dancing right on the edge. He was picking at the grass not wanting to see the look in Scott's eyes right now.

"Is someone coming after you? Is that why you left San Diego?" Scott asked, "I need to know in order to protect the pack and you," he wasn't going to let anyone die that wasn't the way things went. There was always another way of working it out and he had already lost too many people.

"I won't let anyone hurt Liam and he cares about all of you so I won't let anything happen to the ones he loves. I have to fix this mess myself, let me clean it up so I can be with Liam forever. I-I love him, but I can't say it to him until I know he's not going to get hurt again. I already lost him once and I feel like that's my fault. I can't ask for the help when you all are dealing with the doctors," Theo said wishing that he could have told Liam he loved him first. He was hoping that it would get Scott to trust him to fix what was wrong. He had to do it and he was going to fix his mistakes.

"I know there is a hidden meaning behind what you're saying. You came here for a pack and now you don't want our help?" Scott asked.

"I do want both, but its the part of wanting a pack like yours alive that has me refusing to accept the help. I won't be responsible for any of you getting hurt again. I'll fix this and if you don't want me around then I won't be," Theo said before he got up. "I can't lose Liam, but I'll stay away from your pack," he finished before walking away.

"No," Scott said going after Theo. "When we figure out how to deal with the dread doctors and when they're gone we will help you. Just don't take this on alone no one can revoke your rights to the pack but me," he wasn't going to let Theo walk away.

"I can't hold off on this Scott, but thanks," Theo said before he went towards the parking lot. The dread doctors where what he had to take care of. He just couldn't tell Scott that what he was doing would eliminate all their problems.

He sent Mason a text to give Liam a lift because he needed to do something. He sent one to Liam that Mason was taking him home and he would try to be there by ten. He had to take care of some things before he could be with Liam that night. Scott had offered to help him, but it would be like bringing the lamb to slaughter. If he could stop what was coming then there was a place for him to belong. It was the most hope he had since finding Liam and the pieces of his heart and soul that were being put back together.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Big reveal there and Theo came so close to giving it up. Did yah see who the person was that over heard? Did you expect Scott to be the one that talked to Theo. Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos.**


	45. Chapter 45

**I Own Nothing**

 **CN: Liam and Theo have a heart felt moment before Theo tries to find out what the dread doctors are trying to do as an end game. He runs into two problems the first being they have taken someone else.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Theo had gotten everything that he really wanted from his bedroom. He left all the things he didn't want or need. He had been sequestering money from the dread doctors for years. It hadn't been hard and they really didn't notice a stack of cash gone here or there. They didn't even keep it in a bank so it was easy to break into the safe. He had taken what he was owed for the hell he had gone through over the years.

He didn't know where they got it, but was thinking it was from the accounts of their failed experiments. The stack was always larger each time he went in it. He figured they had drained his parents account when they had killed them so he just took it. He had gone in it the last time he was at the lab. He usually got one stack, but he had gotten four the last time.

He had started keeping it in a box that he had hidden in Liam's house. It was funny since Liam didn't know what he had hidden in the back of his closet. Theo was sure he had enough to live off for a more than a few years. It was why he dropped a stack of the cash in front of the woman that had been acting like his mom.

"You don't have to put up with me anymore," Theo said feeling the fear coming from the woman. "That will take care of the hospital bill for what I did. I left the TV and video game conceal in my room. You can sell it or keep it I don't care which. I didn't steal it from a bank either so no one is looking for the cash." he said not wanting her to think it was illegally come by. "I don't want this house either so I signed the title over to you and him. I doubt you'll ever want see me again, but if someone comes for you that's my cell number. I also put the number where I'm staying at," he did it in case the dread doctors came looking for him.

"Why are you giving us this?" the woman asked hesitantly picking up the money.

"I've been a horrible person and didn't care who I hurt to getting what I wanted. I took a hammer to your husband to make sure a lie wouldn't fall through. I can't undo it, but that will help take care of most of it. I already took care of two of the payments since I did it," Theo said even though he didn't really want to explain his self. "Here's the key back I won't be back after today." he left the key on the table before getting his last bag.

"Thank you," she said watching Theo go out the kitchen door. She wasn't sure if it was the truth, but if felt like it was. She had seen a chance in him in the last month and she had a feeling it had to do with the other guy she'd seen him with. She was more thanking the fates for letting him leave, but in a way him too for leaving.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo left the stuff he had gotten from the house in the room that he used to go in and out as Patch or his self. He didn't want Liam's mom to wonder what he was doing since she was still home. After that he had parked his truck in the back of Liam's yard fixing to leave a note on it when he heard someone. He turned around finding Liam standing there looking at him.

"You say that you love me to Scott and then you leave?" Liam asked. "I got Mason to take me to your house and she said you moved out. I thought you were fucking leaving me," he yelled glaring daggers at Theo for making him worry so much.

"I would never leave you Liam; it's why I'm doing what I am doing. I didn't think about you hearing what I was saying," Theo said before he walked over to Liam pulling his boyfriend to him. He told him what happened before he ended up outside the school. "I needed to be close to you."

"I heard everything you were telling Scott. I love you Theo and whatever kind of trouble you're in I'll help you. Who's after you?" Liam asked pulling back to look at Theo.

He had been on edge since he'd heard Theo and Scott outside of the school. Maybe it had been before that when he had felt Theo pull back on their bond for a few minutes. Something had happened after Theo had left him to go to class. He didn't know what had happened, but he'd gotten out of the school before Stiles could stop him. He'd seen him coming, but he'd just taken off almost dragging Mason with him.

"I want to tell you so bad, but I'm scared that I'm going to lose you if I do. Please trust me to make it back to you in a few hours. I can't lose you, Liam. When I'm free I will tell you what I said at school," Theo said before he kissed Liam. He put everything into the kiss wanting Liam to at least know that he loved him. He didn't felt like his heart was breaking as it was seeing how much he had hurt Liam by letting him think he was leaving. "I care about you so much, it's killing me every day not to tell you what I have to do. You changed everything about me, Blue."

 **~LT TL~**

Liam held onto Theo kissing him back moaning into the kiss. He went for Theo's shirt before pulling it over his head. They made quick work of the rest of their clothes before Theo took the bottle of lube out of the glove compartment. They moved out of sight of anyone that might be able to see them. Liam lay back looking up at Theo moving his hands over Theo's sides.

Theo took his time kissing Liam as he opened him up starting with one finger. Once he had three fingers deep inside of Liam he coated his own cock. He slid inside of Liam kissing and sucking at Liam's neck. He moved in and out of Liam holding him close as he made love to Liam. He put everything into showing Liam that as they built to their release. It surprised him feeling the tears falling, but he hadn't been lying. His heart was breaking right now knowing that there was a chance he might not make it back. It wasn't fake tears either and when he looked down at Liam he saw them there too.

Liam moaned watching Theo never taking his eyes off of his boyfriend. He had tried stopping the tears, but it was too much. Theo's emotions and his own had him an emotional mess at the moment. He could feel that Theo was unsure if he was coming back and it hurt. He felt the love too though and knew that Theo would do anything to get back to him.

He felt Theo's hand take hold of his cock moving it up and down his shaft. They started kissing again before they came together not speeding up as they spilled out together. They bit into each other's necks once again making their bond even stronger. Liam whimpered feeling another orgasm rip through his body covering their bodies in his cum. Theo's flooding his body again still not altering from the slow pace he had started at.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not going to make it back tonight?" Liam asked when they were cuddled up together.

"I need to take care of something that I should have already done. I don't want you hurt so I have to take care of this now. I don't think it will deal with all of the problems, but I will try to be back in the morning," Theo said moving his hand over Liam's back kissing his neck. "I found something to change my out look on life or rather someone," he smiled looking at Liam. "You've given me a reason to change who I am and when I resolve this I will be yours." he didn't want to go, but he kissed Liam again before he got up to get dressed.

"I love you Theo. You're already mine," Liam said watching Theo go towards the woods before he closed his eyes. He was worried that Theo wasn't going to be okay, but he was hoping he would. He wanted to follow Theo to know where he was going, but he trusted Theo. He wasn't going to spy on him when he knew whatever was going on Theo would be able to handle his self. At least he was hoping with everything that he had that Theo could take care of his self. He hoped that Theo was far enough away before he started crying again. It hurt all over and he didn't know why he felt like it would be a while before he saw Theo again. He laid there holding onto Theo's hoodie that he'd left with him.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo used one of the entrances to the tunnels that were in the woods. He had used it a few times to come out of, but this time he went in through it. He got to the lab after turning the stupid snake eating itself. He went in the office looking around once he found the doctors weren't there. He saw that they had a new experiment on the table, but he needed to find what they were planning to do. It had taken him a little to keep his self from going back to Liam because he had been able to feel Liam's pain. He'd heard him crying too it had gotten to him that he was breaking his promise of not leaving Liam. He had left him there even if he needed to do this it was like nothing else he'd felt before. He had to close some of those emotions off before it had gotten to be too much.

When he didn't find anything useful out in the open he tried the safe. The combination was the same one that had come with the stupid thing. He found a notebook on top of something that he didn't know what it was. He went through the notebook finding stuff that was about the experiments they were performing. He saw mention of Corey the guy that Mason had talked about during lunch after Hayden had talked about her parents. He was shocked when he saw reference to Hayden in the thing as well.

He closed it putting it down so he could look at the other thing in there. It was some kind of box that was opened by sliding the pieces one way or another. He put it on top of the notebook before noticing the stack of cash had grown again. There was three stacks more of cash than the last time he looked in it. He knew when he got rid of the doctors he was going to take the money to do something besides pay for the experiments they were doing.

Liam had changed who he was and he was glad he found his boyfriend. He shut the safe preparing to leave, but once he was outside the office he stopped. He looked over at the person lying on the table strapped down. He didn't know if they were dead or alive, but he had to check. It meant more time there and a chance of the doctors coming back, but he risked it. The scent also was familiar which worried him.

"Hey, are you awake?" Theo asked before seeing who it was. "Hayden? Oh shit, Hayden wake up, please be alive." he checked for a pulse relieved when he found one. He quickly started working on the straps as she groaned before opening her eyes. "Hayden, look at me," he said again before she did as he asked. He couldn't believe that she was here and he'd missed the signs of it. He still felt like something was up with Mason and he'd been worried that he was going to be taken. He just didn't know until he'd seen the notebook Hayden was a possibility.

"Theo? How did you find me?" Hayden asked looking around scared that the doctors were going to come back. She had been about to leave her house when she was grabbed. She hadn't seen anyone else around and the doctors that were beyond fucked up looking had vanished. "Get me out of here please,"

"I am," Theo said working on the last strap that was stuck. He gave up when it wouldn't budge using his claws to rip it in half freeing Hayden. "Did they do anything to you? Put anything into you?" he asked before getting Hayden up off the table. He had to get her out of there now before the doctors came back. He wasn't about to kill her and he knew their sick twisted minds.

"I felt something go into the back of my neck then they left," Hayden said leaning against Theo. "They said my condition was worsening, I don't understand what they want," she said before wincing in pain. "They're the ones on that book aren't they?" She asked holding her side that was bleeding. She had fought back against them trying to get away and had gotten hurt some how.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to let them kill you Hayden. I'm going to get you out of here I refuse to let them take you too," Theo said before lifting her up in his arms. He got her to grab the notebook and the box he had sat down before he took off towards the exit. Hayden wasn't going to die like he let Tara die. He was the reason his sister was gone, he wasn't going to leave Hayden's sister alone. She had already lost her family and he wondered if the doctors didn't kill Hayden's parents.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Okay so this was supposed to be longer, but I stop here and put the other in another chapter because it became so long.**


	46. Chapter 46

**I Own Nothing**

 **CN: Theo gets Hayden to safety, but makes a mistake afterwards in thinking he could go back to destroy the place.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Theo got Hayden out of the tunnels coming out a different way than he had gone in. He knew the tunnels like the back of his hand and could maneuver them in a matter of minutes. He knew that he had to get Hayden somewhere he could determine what the doctors injected her with. He thought about the hospital, but Scott's mom was there so he decided with Deaton's clinic. There was no one there and Deaton was still missing. He wasn't sure when Deaton was coming back. It was another one of those things he had to look into. He had to make sure the doctors hadn't done anything stupid. He should have been doing more, but he'd been so happy with Liam he hadn't thought past that.

Hayden groaned resting her head against Theo's shoulder as the sunlight hit her. She closed her eyes pressing her hand harder against her side. She could feel the blood still oozing out of her side. She didn't want to die and leave her sister alone because they were all they had. She worked at Sinema so her sister didn't have to pay for her meds. She would gladly change things if she could, but her body had failed her back then. It couldn't do the same now and her sister spiral. They had clung to each other during everything and kept going with the knowledge that was what her parents wanted.

Theo took hold of the lock at the back entrance of the clinic yanking it as hard as he could. He broke in his hands and he tossed it down. He gently leaned Hayden against the wall before getting the rolling door. He helped her inside before shutting it back lifting her once more going to the table. He needed to find stuff to clean the wound first that was on her side to get it to quit bleeding.

Theo found everything that he needed before going back to the table. "Hayden, I promise you that I'm going to fix this, but you have to keep your eyes open." he said before taking his belt off putting it between her teeth. "You're going need to bite down, it won't be pleasant."

Hayden nodded before biting down as Theo started cleaning the wound. It would be so much easier if he knew how to take pain. He flinched hearing Hayden's sob as he disinfected the wound after he wiped the blood away. He told Hayden he was sorry as he pressed down hoping the bleeding would stop. He took his belt dropping it to the floor wiping the tears on her face. He took hold of her hand with his hating that he was causing her more pain. He couldn't let the doctors take away someone that he cared about. Hayden had become a friend to him and she meant a lot to Liam and Mason. There was also her sister to think about so he was going to do everything possible to keep her alive.

 **~LT TL~**

"I won't let them take you from your sister, you're going to live," Theo said, "I never cared before Liam. It never mattered to me because I just wanted to survive, but I wasn't living. I have to stop them so I'm going leave you here," he said watching the confusion come over Hayden's face. "I need you to keep my secret for now, Hayden. Liam's life is depending on no one finding out about me yet,"

"You're like me," Hayden said letting her eyes shift watching as Theo's did the same. "You're who they kept referring to as disobedient. They kept saying you were theirs and had to learn your place again," she said realizing that Theo had found her because he'd been there before. "Why did you even get me out of there? They kept saying you were the puppet, the plant and you were going to kill me."

"I don't have a lot of time; the back door is rigged to Scott's phone. He's going to know that someone broke in and be here soon," Theo said, but he knew Hayden deserved the truth. "Liam, I fell in love with Liam and they don't like that at all. I love him and if I don't stop them I'm going lose him," he said squeezing Hayden's hand locking their fingers together. He needed to go, but he didn't want to leave her until he knew Scott was there.

Hayden didn't know what to do, but she could see it in Theo's eyes that he cared about Liam. She had been in the classroom and heard what Theo had said as well. She knew he loved her friend and when she heard Scott's bike she knew her answer. She couldn't let Theo be caught right now if he was going to fix what the doctors had done to her. It wasn't just her that he was saving it was all of them.

"Go," She said letting go of Theo's hand. She would cover until he had a way to stop them since he had saved her life. She knew that Scott was going to have a lot of questions and she could dodge them for the most part. She had agreed when Mason and Liam had said that Theo was in their puppy pack as Mason had joked about. She had Theo's back like he had hers by getting her out of there instead of killing her. He had shown her where his loyalties laid when he had brought her here.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo had gone out the front exit since Scott was coming through the back. He wasn't sure if Hayden's scent would cover his, but he had gotten away. He had left the notebook with her with a note to hide it for him. He went back to the tunnel entrance using it to go back, which was stupid however he had a plan. He was going to destroy the lab after he got some of the stuff out.

If he took the lab out then he could possibly take them out as well or set them back years. He defiantly needed to bust the vat of the guy in there. They used him to make chimeras, but he was going to get some incase Hayden needed to be brought back. He knew about a couple other chimeras that he had kept an eye on. If they weren't looking to kill anyone he left them alone not bothering to kill them. The two he had taken out the last time he'd been ordered to do had been trying to kill people.

Theo had gotten some of the syringes from the clinic that Deaton used to inject the animals with meds. He quickly made his way to the vat sticking them in one by one until he had all twelve of them full. He got back in the office after closing the syringes up in a carrying case he had also found at the clinic. He'd found them when he'd been getting stuff for Hayden. He closed the case up in the drawer not wanting them found if he got busted.

He wanted to take everything he could in case someone needed them down the road. He'd leave it at Deaton's because he didn't need any of it for his self. He was in a way cleaning house, but he wasn't stupid enough to know it could be used to help someone. He got what he wanted to take about to leave when he heard a sound from behind him. He stored the bag behind something before the door to the room opened.

 **~LT TL~**

"You have been bad again, Theo. Where is Hayden at?" The cane doctor asked moving into the room. The other two dread doctors coming in as well behind the first.

"Hayden? Who's Hayden?" Theo asked playing dumb, they thought he was at times, but he wasn't.

"You know who Hayden is, you took her to the clinic we watched you," the doctor with the electricity coming from him said. He closed his fingers inward as the blue sparks came out.

"We are done with your games, Hayden was the last test, and you failed it. Now, we are going to have to rewire you." the third doctor said walking forward.

There was only one exit in the room besides the viewer that looked out into the lab. It was a nice size one so Theo took a running start jumping on the desk. He didn't stop there though he kept going propelling his self through the glass. He tucked and rolled wishing he could have gotten the syringes out. He had locked the drawer and had the key on him. Unless they pried it open they couldn't get in the drawer. He would have to find a way to get back here for them at a later time. He had to get the hell out of here before it was too late, he'd stayed too long as it was.

The doctors followed Theo through the window going after him. It was three against one and only one exit now, up the stairs. He started fighting because he had to get them away from the stairs. Their masks he knew he couldn't get a good punch into. He went for their upper body hoping the suits wouldn't be too hard to get inflict a little pain into them.

 **~LT TL~**

The problem with fighting the ones that taught you to fight was they knew his moves. He got three punches in and a couple of kicks, but nothing to inflict damage. He was the one getting the crap beat out of him. The electricity doctor took hold of his ankle when he tried to kick the fourth time. Theo yelled out feeling the bone snap as he was thrown as hard as possible into the concrete wall.

A large piece of it broke off as he fell to the floor. He wasn't giving up though finding that the stairs were now open. He had gotten the doctors away from them and he forced his self up. He limped on his good foot knowing he couldn't put pressure on his other one yet. He didn't make it to the stairs though. The cane doctor grabbed him from behind yanking him back. The third doctor had the vice grips they used when injecting the other chimeras at times. He clamped them around Theo's wrists like he had done before.

Theo tried jerking free even kicking out with his good foot as he growled trying to give some kind of pain. He wasn't going to be strapped down without a fight knowing he could be unconscious for hours or days. The cane doctor brought his cane down like a golf club striking Theo in the ribs as hard as he could.

Theo let out a howl feeling his ribs breaking with the force, the cane actually being lodged in his side. The cane kept striking him opening more wounds and breaking more bones. The electricity doctor going next shocking him over and over. The third doctor delivering a blow to the side of his head with his boot once he let go of his hold on Theo.

Theo fell over on his side curling up to stop any more blows from hitting his vitals. He wasn't going to be able to move for a while. They had broken his legs to keep him from running away. He kept thinking about Liam as they started kicking him not stopping until he was unconscious. He shouldn't have come back, but he had wanted to get the stuff that could save Hayden if they tried killing her. She meant something to Liam and Liam meant everything to him. Hayden meant something to him too because she had become a friend. He had planned on destroying the lab too burning it all.

 **~LT TL~**

The doctors chained Theo so he couldn't get free before lifting him up putting him in a different coffin this time. They needed until the full moon to do what they needed and he was a problem now. They needed time to fix what had been done to him by the beta as well as work on their end goal. Once they freed him again this time he would do what they wanted like before. They made sure the IV line was exposed so they wouldn't have to unlock the box til the time was right.

The electricity doctor rolled the coffin into the room they had set up for him earlier. They had been in there the whole time watching as he escaped with Hayden. They had taken her wanting him to kill her, but he had saved her for now. Theo wasn't going to get what he wanted after what he owed them. They still had more experiments to do and he was going to mess it all up. Hayden was going to be their next target once they made sure it looked like Theo had disappeared.

They hadn't found anything in his room when they had gone there. They hadn't found the couple he'd been living with either. It was like they had vanished, which was a good thing. Theo had done one thing right by making them disappear. It was going to look like he had killed them and left. It couldn't be working out better, but they had a large problem they didn't think about. They hadn't thought about one person in all of this, Liam.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Okay I'm going to hide in my little corner after this eventful chapter. Thanks for the reviews and kudos in advance. The next chapter skips a week ahead.**


	47. Chapter 47

**I Own Nothing**

 **CN: Theo's been missing for a week and Liam's feeling the side affects in a bad way. Until Theo's found he's only going to get worse, but the trails gone cold. Hayden knows she can't hold out any longer so she does something.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Seven days, that was how long Liam had been without Theo next to him. He hadn't thought when he watched him go he wouldn't see him for this long. He had helped Scott with Hayden at the clinic, but he had gotten back by ten. He had hoped Theo was going to be in their bed asleep or waiting up. He had left him a note, but it had still been there when he got home.

He had started feeling phantom pain all over too while he'd been at the clinic. He had kept it at the back of his mind while Hayden told them what happened. She had said someone helped her escape, but he didn't know who it was. She hadn't told either and he could tell that she was looking more worried every day.

They had to deal with a lot of other things since then like more chimeras turning up dead. They had also discovered that the guy Mason liked, Corey was one too. Mason was attempting to talk to him about it. However, Mason was seriously bad at flirting and talking to someone he liked. He could tell that his best friend really liked Corey as bad as it was going trying to attempt to talk to him. Hayden had ended up helping some before Mason had done too much damaged. Mason had said he missed Theo though at no offense to Hayden because Theo was better.

It was why Liam was now standing outside her house barely standing on his own. They were all missing Theo and it wasn't just for help either. Liam wasn't sure if he was going to make it more than two days without Theo. It was how bad he felt right now, but he'd gotten here. He knew Hayden's sister was at work so he didn't have to worry about that. He had stayed home from school the last two days and he wasn't faking sick either. He was down right sick as a dog no pun intended. It was like he had the flu, pneumonia, and the largest dose known lethal of wolfsbane too. When Hayden opened the door he almost collapsed, but she managed to get him inside.

"You don't look good at all? Did someone hit you with wolfsbane?" Hayden asked not sure what to do. She felt his forehead that was covered in a fine layer of sweat finding that he was burning up. "What happened?" she was worried now as Liam started shaking.

"I don't know, but its getting worse. I feel like I'm dying, Hayden. I can't keep anything down; I haven't slept in two days. I'm in pain, but I feel numb too," Liam said before he collapsed on the couch. "It's been like this since Theo disappeared, but getting worse by the day. He said he would be home that night. He promised he'd be home, but he hasn't come back yet," Liam said holding his midsection tears leaking from his eyes again. He'd thought he had stopped, but they were coming again. He felt lonely, scared and like a big chunk of his body was missing. "I think he's hurt and I can't find him because I can barely breathe. Walking here made it worse, but I had to get out of the house. My mom was going to make me go to the doctor. My arm hurts because it's broke and I can't heal,"

He didn't even know how he broke his arm. He could have done it when he'd fallen twice getting here. There was also when he had gotten upset before his mom called his dad. He didn't want to think about what was probably going on as to why he couldn't heal. It all had to go back to Theo being gone. Theo was his mate and if Theo was hurting then he was feeling the symptoms too.

"You need to go to Scott, Liam, he can help you heal," Hayden said looking at his arm. She had seen the things about mates since Mason had gotten Scott to email it to him. "Liam, I think you being apart from Theo is doing this," she couldn't believe it had this bad of an affect, but she had noticed Liam getting worse.

He had come to blows with Stiles again. This time it had taken Scott had gone alpha on them both to keep Liam and Stiles from tearing into each other. It had been over the fact that Liam had known about Theo lying about his parents. It had been an all out war zone at Scott's house that day. She was just glad that Melissa had also come home she had went mom on them all again.

Mason and she were the only two he wanted to even see after that. She knew that Liam was blaming his self for whatever reason Theo wasn't back. She was worried herself knowing Theo had gone back to the lab. He had promised her to keep it a secret for now. She had the notebook he had left, but if he wasn't back today she couldn't keep it in any longer. She wasn't going to let Liam die even if she wanted to protect Theo too.

"He's somewhere alone and hurt, I can feel it and I can't get to him," Liam said ignoring her comment about going to Scott. He wasn't going after what happened Tuesday he didn't care. It had seemed clear how they felt then about Theo. "I came here hoping you could come with me to find him. Mason's supposed to be meeting me here when he finishes talking to Lydia," Liam said before closing his eyes. He hoped that Lydia would help because she was the only one he trusted besides Mason and Hayden.

He needed some rest in order to be able to heal some. He just couldn't sleep knowing that Theo was in trouble. He had been so lost without Theo, but he'd been trying to find Patch too. He went out every night hoping to find his other best friend. Last night was the first night he hadn't been able to go search the woods. He had used the time to look for some kind of trace of Theo as well. He caught his scent a couple of times, but it went in a circle ending up at the tunnels. He couldn't find a needle in a haystack down there, which he had tried three times.

 **~LT TL~**

Mason showed up at Hayden's about an hour after Liam had gotten there. Lydia was with him along with Scott since there was a link between Liam and Scott. He could feel that Liam was sicker, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Scott did take some of Liam's pain after relocating his arm into place. He hadn't started healing on his own until Scott took the pain, but it was slow. Mason knew that Liam wouldn't be happy that he'd brought Scott too, but Lydia had called him.

They were just relieved that Lydia wasn't getting a death vibe coming from him. It was agreed that it was part of the mate bond that Liam had with Theo that was causing it. Hayden was trying to figure how to keep her promise to Theo, but save Liam too. Scott had mentioned about Theo trying to fix a mess before he could be with Liam completely. It was when she suggested ever who had a beef with Theo might have taken him to get revenge.

Liam was taken to Scott's house since Hayden couldn't explain why he was at her house as sick as he was to her sister. Liam actually slept through the move after his arm had been fixed so it could heal. Scott wanted to keep a close eye on Liam because of how bad it was. The last week hadn't been easy to deal with other things besides Liam getting worse either. The dread doctors had kept making appearances with their experiments showing up dead. Every time there was a call about a dead body Liam got worried.

He had been following Liam constantly when he went out to keep him safe. It was the only way to insure he wouldn't do anything crazy. Scott knew that Liam wasn't thinking clearly. He was blaming his self too because he hadn't meant for Liam to actually leave Tuesday. They had all needed a cooling down, but Liam had just left. He still remembered the look in his beta's eyes when he'd said none of them even cared. He had cared, but he didn't know what to do anymore. The pack was in one big battle ground over Theo and what to do about him. Stiles and Malia were firmly in the let him stay gone category. Hayden and Mason made it clear that if they didn't find Theo it would be too bad for them.

Hayden was taking first watch over Liam at Scott's house along with Mason. It was a way to watch over her and Liam both. Hayden had brought the notebook with her never taking it out of her sight all week. There was a huge chance that the doctors would figure out where the notebook was. There was also the chance they didn't know it was gone yet. She had made copies of everything in it. She had a plan on how to find out where Theo was out by going back to the lab with the notebook.

She had about a dozen copies of the thing spread out over twelve locations. The doctors wouldn't know about all of them and she had picked them at random. The box that Theo had left with her she had opened finally the day before. It had actually been Kira that got it open for her, but she was grateful. She hadn't spent all week doing nothing with Theo missing. She had been going over the notebook after she made copies. She had also gotten Parrish to make her copies of the tunnel plans. That hadn't been easy since the maps seemed like they went in circles. It had taken time to convince him as well to do it. The notebook had so much information in it, which was how they had found out Corey was a chimera too.

 **~LT TL~**.

She had been going with Mason and Liam in the woods searching trying to track with Theo's scent. She had also gone back down with Mason alone once trying to figure how to get in the lab. Mason knew that she wasn't saying everything, but he also told her when she was ready he'd listen. The others had just been hounding her for answers that she wanted but couldn't give. She was in and out while Theo had been carrying her out so she couldn't remember everything. She had told them she had gotten away when they were busy because a strap had been faulty.

She wanted an explanation from Theo before she told anyone what she knew about him. He had been honest about loving Liam, which was why she held off. She was just hoping that he would understand when she had to tell. If he loved Liam like he said then he would understand why she had to tell to save Liam. It was one thing after another though and she kept looking over her shoulder for the dread doctors or Theo to show up.

Hayden checked on Liam feeling his head, which was almost on fire. She could no longer wait and action had to be taken. Stiles and Malia were due to relieve Mason and her any minute so she made the decision. She wasn't stupid enough to go alone though knowing she needed back up. She couldn't take her sister with her, but she could possibly take someone else from the police department. One that she knew to be something supernatural and armed with a gun. There was something about Parrish that screamed supernatural being even if she didn't know what kind. She was just hoping that while she was gone Liam stayed sleeping. She didn't think it would be wise for Liam and Stiles to get into it again right now, Malia was on Stiles' side too now. It was just one big headache.

She sat beside Liam holding his hand, lacing her fingers through his, before clearing her mind. She wanted to take his pain away because he was hurting and she felt the guilt from not telling. She knew what it was like to lose someone; she'd lost both of her parents together. She just couldn't lose Liam or Theo either, he was her friend too. Theo had saved her even though the doctors had told her their pet was going to kill her. Theo had been their pet, which she found in the notebook referenced to numerous times.

Theo was a victim just like she was and now Liam because of the connection with Theo. The last entry in the notebook had been about Theo and Liam. They were planning on severing the mating bond some how between them. They were going to try and turn Theo back to how he had been before Liam. It was why she needed to keep looking for Theo. She leaned in whispering in Liam's ear that she was going to find Theo for him.

 **~LT TL~**

Mason, Hayden, and Parrish were in the tunnels, but so far they hadn't found anything. The three of them had gone through the place only coming back to the same area. The maps weren't a help at all because it all seemed to go back to the same spot. Hayden had seen it every time they walked through it. She got tired of the stupid snake thing and the lack of leads. She didn't mean to snap, but she hauled off and punched the stupid snake trying to break it.

That was when it moved slightly, but enough for her to realize that it moved. Parrish had his gun ready and Mason had brought some iron pipe with him. Hayden turned the snake until it came back to the spot it had started in. It was when the wall moved and a door was revealed, which gave her hope. She was trying to remember if Theo had used it as a way out, but she'd had her eyes closed.

"I'll open it, you be ready," Hayden said getting on the opposite side while Parrish waited for her to push the door open.

Something told her that this was the place she had been, but she didn't know if Theo would be there. Hayden eased the door open making sure there was nothing in the way by listening. She shoved it the rest of the way open when she didn't hear anything. Parrish moved in telling them to stay behind him as he cleared the place. It had taken a while to convince him to let Mason come, but Mason had been adamant about going. Liam was sick and Theo was the answer to making him better. Parrish hadn't liked the idea about going to start with either, but she'd convinced him. There might be answers to what was going on with him down here was how she had sold it to him. Mason was the only one human among them, at least as far as she knew. With the way this town was he might be something and just didn't know about it yet.

 **~LT TL~**

They made their way down the stairs Hayden at the rear putting Mason in between them in case. She had been working on her abilities in the last week getting stronger. Liam had been helping her in between the rest of their problems. She had told him he didn't have to, but Liam had wanted her prepared. She couldn't believe all that Liam did even if he was sick. They got to the bottom of the stairs without a problem. However that didn't stay the case because when Parrish turned one of the doctors appeared it seemed out of nowhere. He shot at the doctor while Hayden started fighting off a second one.

The battle went on for a few minutes between the two doctors, Hayden and Parrish. Mason tried helping Hayden by hitting the doctor she was fighting with the iron rod he had. It didn't work and he hit the floor being knocked into another room. He saw something out of the corner of his eye when he hit. He just wasn't sure what it was because his head hurt from the hit he took. He closed his eyes before opening them again hearing a whining sound.

The battle going on in the other room almost drowned it out, but he had heard that whine before. He crawled towards what was lying on the other side of the room shocked when he finally realized what it was. His knee hurt from landing on the floor, the reason he had crawled instead of standing, but he forced it down seeing who was lying on the floor. He felt almost sick seeing Patch with cuts and open wounds covering his body.

They had come here looking for Theo, but instead found the second one who had been missing. He thought maybe Patch had gotten caught by animal control. He had been checking daily with the Sheriff about it, but Patch was here. He didn't know why unless the doctors were trying to make some cross breed with supernatural's that could shift into actual wolves. Mason gently took the muzzle that was on Patch off talking to him softly to keep him calm. He ignored the growl that he got knowing that Patch was scared. He let him sniff his hand hoping it would calm him some. This was the farthest thing that he was expecting to find here.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Thanks in advance for reviews and kudos. At least Patch was found even though it will be a little before they figure out it's Theo too.**


	48. Chapter 48

**I Own Nothing**

 **CN: Patch is taken to the clinic and helped before Liam is brought to him.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Patch whined again, but didn't attempt to bite Mason. Even in the pain he was in he knew Mason's scent. He had been stupid to think the doctors had never known he could shift. He had woken up by accident in the stupid coffin they had locked him in. They had been out and when they got back he had used the hole they put his arm through to rip the IV out. It had hurt like hell and he had bled at least two pints all over the floor. It was why they had opened the coffin to check on him.

They had been trying to get him to stop bleeding, but he'd been so weak it had been harder than they thought. So they worked on him for almost an hour by fixing the hole he'd made in his arm when the IV ripped out. They had also given him blood after filtering the other out with one of their other experiments. It had taken him two days to gain some of his strength back, but they hadn't left him completely. One doctor stayed not wanting to risk losing him if he did something again.

He had done something though and it had been the night before, he shifted into his wolf self. The doctors had been pissed at what he had done, but his escape route had been quickly cut off. They had once again chained him down as Patch and started experimenting on him that way. It was how he had gotten open wounds and cuts on him. It was also why he had blood matted into his fur. They hadn't cleaned him up either after they had gotten him sewn up after the arm incident.

The last seven days had been hell and he could feel the link with Liam. He knew that Liam was getting sick like he was. He couldn't shift back into his regular form if he wanted to because of the meds they had pumped him full of hadn't worn off. He wasn't numb to Liam's pain or their connection any more though since he was awake. It had hit him like a ton of bricks even as Patch he felt it and knew he had to get to Liam. He'd had been trying to think of a plan when the doctors had vanished from his view.

 **~LT TL~**

"Mason we have to go now," Hayden said coming in the room slash marks from the cane doctor's cane on her arms. There were some marks on her back that weren't visible to Mason at the moment since she was facing him too. "They're following Parrish. I gave him the notebook in front of them. Good thing I made lots of copies," she said. It had been her last ditch effort when it was going bad out there.

"I can't leave Patch, they've been doing experiments on him I think," Mason said telling Hayden his theory on what they were trying.

"That is messed up," Hayden said before wrapping her arms carefully around Patch lifting him up. "Damn, I can feel his ribs almost, they must have been starving him," she couldn't believe that anyone would do that to such a beautiful wolf. He might be covered in wounds and his blood, but she had seen the pictures of him on Liam's phone.

"We didn't find Theo, but maybe the connection that Liam has with Patch will help some," Mason said getting to his feet limping slightly from the pain. "Liam might have also bonded with Patch so it could be worse with both of them missing?" he asked as Hayden and he made their way to the stairs.

"I don't know, but he's out at the moment," Hayden said looking around before she spotted something. "Mason, is that Theo's shirt? He had it on the last day we saw him at the school," She said seeing the shirt that looked like it was almost shredded.

"Theo was here, but he's not now," Mason said picking up the shirt that had been lying near the trash can. "We're going to keep searching. The doctors have him like you thought, but what could they be doing to him. He's a werewolf," he wasn't sure to toss the shredded shirt or take it, but in case it had a fresher scent he kept it.

"They were using a wolf so maybe they're trying to test werewolves now too," Hayden offered up glad that Mason wasn't supernatural.

He would have detected the skip in her heart beat because she knew why they had Theo. He wasn't a werewolf at all, but the first Chimera and she didn't have the heart to tell Mason the other secret she also knew. It had shocked her when she realized it, but Theo was no longer missing, she was holding him in her arms. The notebook made reference to the fact he could fully shift into a wolf.

The doctors knew about Theo's ability to shift, but they never let on. Theo thought that he had been keeping it a secret, but they had tricked him. She was going to have to find a way to get Theo to shift back, but without anyone knowing. She was going to have to spend time with Patch/Theo alone, but getting him to Liam was crucial first. Mason was right in thinking that Patch could help Liam some, but Theo was going to have to shift back to truly help him. She had wanted to be furious about what Theo had been doing when he'd rescued her.

It had struck her minutes later that Theo was the reason things weren't going as planned. He wasn't doing what the doctors wanted him to do, which was infuriating them. They had taken action even worse than before by locking him in a coffin he couldn't be freed from, but by them. She didn't know why he had been freed though since it would have been easier to keep him locked up. She would ask him once he was well enough to shift back.

In everything though the good and the bad, Theo wasn't the same person the doctors had wanted him to be. He had fallen in love with Liam destroying everything they had worked for. It was going to be hell to pay when it was all said and done. Theo had told her he was going to clean up his mess; he'd told Scott he had to fix things. The doctors were the ones that were after him and he was their Achilles heel, but Liam was Theo's.

 **~LT TL~**

Instead of taking Patch right to Liam, Mason, and Hayden took him to the animal clinic. Parrish had escaped the dread doctors by handing over the notebook. They had disappeared at once after getting it back, but they knew they wouldn't be happy knowing Patch was now gone. Hayden knowing it was actually Theo they had snatched from under their noses with a trick of the hand. One distracts the other two rescue their friend and wolf that was everything to Liam.

Thanks to the military giving Parrish some medical training as well in case of emergencies in the field, they had stitched Patch up. It hadn't been hard to transfer human knowledge into that for an animal. They had cleaned him up too getting his fur that had been matted in blood back to its normal condition as best they could. Mason had given him some food wetting it so they could feed him without too much trouble of Patch having to chew. His jaw had been injured so they made it easy as they could for him.

"We might need to call Scott, he could need some fluids being malnourished," Mason suggested since they weren't going to go rummaging for drugs. They didn't even know what to give him since they didn't work with Deaton like Scott did.

"Okay, but we're not going to tell him where we found Patch. There are too many questions we can't answer," Hayden said rubbing Patch's head as part of him rested on her lap. The rest of him was lying in Mason's lap because they didn't want him to have to be on the cold table. "I might need to tell you something, but I don't know how good you are with keeping really big secrets," she said before looking up at Mason. They were friends, but it was more of a secret that could get him hurt. She didn't want to see him hurt or hurt Liam by keeping it from him.

"This have to do with the notebook you won't let me read?" Mason asked rubbing Patch in one of the few places he wasn't hurt in.

"Part of it is about the notebook and part of it has to do with someone that fell in love. This person was supposed to do one thing, but they fell in love and now are wanted dead because they are becoming more trouble than they are worth." Hayden said words rushing out almost not making sense. Luckily Mason understood her because she had done it before and he was pretty good at understanding her when she was nervous. "They truly love this person and its being used against them. So much so that in three weeks on the night of the super moon it's all going to come to blows. All that has been going on, but they don't want to choose who lives or dies anymore. They want to be happy with the person they love," she said feeling the despair flooding off of Patch.

 **~LT TL~**

Hayden wanted to share the notebook with the others for answers, but the doctors had made it difficult with what was in it. The others would take it badly and instead of helping fix things they'd make it worse. The love she had seen from Theo to Liam was what kept her mind on saving Theo not condemning him. Stiles especially would try and throw the book at him, but that wasn't needed. What was needed was finding a way to take the dread doctors out.

She was going to find a way to tell Liam so that he would see that Theo wasn't the bad guy anymore. She didn't think Liam would see him as that, but she would convince him if he did. The bond that Liam had with Theo was strong though, which made her think that Liam might understand it. She just wasn't sure if she could tell him about the Patch being Theo deal. Theo rescued her from the ones that wanted to kill her and leave her sister alone. He could have just left her or killed her, but he hadn't. She had sensed his fear of her being there with he doctors.

"It's bad isn't it, this secret?" Mason asked, but it wasn't really a question in need of an answer. He wasn't supernatural, but he could tell Hayden wanted to share something that was life altering. Just the story alone about someone loving someone seemed like it was going to be something he wasn't going to forget.

Hayden looked at Mason before the front door to the clinic opened. She told him she would tell him later as Scott and Stiles came in with Liam. She had texted them before she had started talking about star crossed lovers who she knew would find a way to make it. She would just have to wait to tell Mason even if she could tell he wanted to know now. It wouldn't be a wise choice at all to tell him with them around.

 **~LT TL~**

"I couldn't find Theo, but I did find Patch for you," Hayden said looking up at Liam who was being held up by the other two.

"Where did you find him? Is he okay?" Liam asked trying to get free of Scott and Stiles to sit on the floor. "I need to be near him, he's mine too. I thought I lost him for good, like Theo." Liam said getting to the floor with Scott and Stiles' help. Scott lifted Patch from Hayden placing him next to Liam. He didn't want to put all of the wolf's weight in Liam's lap.

"We fixed him up with Parrish's help, but he looks dehydrated so we figured Scott could help us more." Mason said not wanting to lie so he just avoided Liam's question of where. "He should be okay in a couple of weeks when he heals up," he added giving Scott a look hoping he could understand they needed talk out of Liam's ear shot.

"Mason can help me get what I need to set up an IV so he can get some antibiotics. I've done it before, but we don't know what he could have. Better safe than sorry," Scott said even though he wished that Deaton was here to help. "Stiles stay with Liam and if either of you say one word to each other I'll have mom make you both scrub the hospital toilets." He said not wanting to hear them bickering again. He'd had to make Malia leave when Liam had called him earlier.

He had finally broken down calling Argent for help because he was in over his head. Argent was looking for Deaton, which was one thing he wasn't going to worry about right now. He could see that Liam was somewhat happy seeing Patch, but they had to find Theo. He had out right called Ethan even though it was a time difference. He couldn't risk losing Liam because he didn't know how bad this could get. Ethan told him the only thing that could be done was to find Liam's mate.

If Liam was still functioning then Theo was alive, but in pain. If he had already died then Liam would be in a coma like state until he could accept that his mate was dead. It could be days or years because losing the one you are meant to be with after finding them is worse than death. He had been shocked that some werewolves had resorted to taking their lives because of that. On top of the dread doctors he had to find Theo, but figuring out where in the world he could be wasn't easy.

 **~LT TL~**

Hayden and Mason both went with Scott getting him in Deaton's office before Mason told where they found Patch. He didn't think Scott should be in the dark on the where even though Hayden wasn't happy about it. She covered by telling Scott she thought they needed more evidence before proving Mason's theory to be right. It worked, but also lead to more questions she hadn't wanted to answer right now.

"Look, the doctors are not only experimenting and turning people into chimeras they are using animals now too," Hayden said, "What if they are trying to figure how to turn not just chimeras into multi genetic creatures, but werewolves too?" she offered up. "We don't know their end game, but they were working on Patch. He's a wolf so it isn't so far fetched to think they would try,"

"Why are you getting so defensive?" Mason asked surprised at how Hayden was reacting.

"You don't get it and you can't possibly know what someone would do out of love," Hayden almost shouted at them. "I know because I know someone who is risking death just to try and save all our asses, but you're all going condemn them when it's out in the open." she felt like Liam in the not understanding part.

"Why can't you just tell us what is going on? Is this about Theo? If you know something you have to tell us Hayden before Liam dies." Scott asked hoping that Hayden might let on this time. He had seen her with some kind of notebook all week, but she got defensive about it like she was now. "Mason said the doctors were more interested in that notebook you had than you all. So what was in the notebook that could make them not even bother taking you if you weren't meant to escape?" he asked hoping for an answer.

"I made a promise that I won't break, but I will say this," Hayden started, "When everything does come out remember one thing. People are alive right now because someone is watching our backs instead of killing us like they were meant to do," she said before leaving Mason and Scott standing there confused.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos I hope you're still enjoying it.**


	49. Chapter 49

**I Own Nothing**

 **CN: Liam tries to make a break for it twice, but Patch isn't letting him get out of Scott's house.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Liam was lying in bed with his arms wrapped around Patch holding his beloved wolf. He nuzzled against Patch taking in his scent. He needed to be close to Patch right now hoping it would help the ache go away some. It was like knives being stabbed into his chest over and over. It wasn't a ripping his heart out feel now, but it wasn't much better. He buried his face in Patch's fur, but keeping his weight off of him.

He had been shocked finding out what had been done to his beloved friend. He sat in the clinic floor the day before and just cried because of what had been done. He was starting to think that the universe was against him. Patch being missing for so long had been explained with what the doctors had done. He had thought that Patch might have found a companion and been out courting her or him. He wasn't sure how animals thought, but it would be nice to find animals didn't see those boundaries either.

He had never thought that the doctors would take Patch to do tests on him. Theo was still trapped with the doctors though. Hayden and Mason's theory was they were trying to figure how to make werewolves shift into full wolves. He wanted to go and search every place of that lab to figure where Theo was at. He should never had let Theo go; it had been perfect between them before he took off. He should have forced Theo to stay with him and not go deal with the problem he had.

"I don't know what to do Patch. I want to be out there looking for Theo. It hurts so much to even breathe at times," Liam said before he sat up looking around the room.

 **~LT TL~**

Scott had wanted him close so he was stuck in the Scott's room in his alpha's house. Things were actually strained right now between them though. He had down right refused to be stuck here where he didn't want to be. He had tried going back with Mason and Hayden, but Scott had put him back in Stiles' jeep. He was being treated like a fucking child, which he wasn't. Hayden had brought Patch to him since they couldn't get him in Stiles' jeep. There was also the fact that Corey had shown up the night before. The doctors had tried to take him, but he'd escaped only because he'd been near by.

Patch got up moving so he rested his head on Liam's lap. He wanted to shift back, but he hadn't been able to. He had tried so many times in the last day, but he was stuck until he healed more. He was weak from what had happened with the doctors and then what Scott had given him. He licked at Liam's hand after nuzzling it wanting Liam to know he understood. He would do anything right now to comfort Liam, but he couldn't except as he was at the moment.

"There is something missing Patch. I feel like Hayden's keeping something from me, but when I try getting her chemo-signals its like protection. I guess that's what it is supposed to be, but I wish she would just tell me what's wrong," Liam sighed rubbing Patch's head. "I'm going to find Theo and no one is going to stop me, buddy." he said before he got off the bed.

Patch let out a whine when Liam got up knowing he had to stop Liam from leaving the house. He let out a yip looking at Liam giving him the sad eyes look hoping he would see he needed him and stay. Liam turned around looking at him telling him to keep it down, but Patch let out another yip wishing he could out right bark. He got up going to the door way sitting in front of it. He was blocking Liam from leaving knowing he would only get into more trouble.

"Patch move, I need to get out of here. You can come with me, but I'm leaving," Liam said trying to keep from swaying on his feet. He couldn't move Patch if he tried so he ordered him back. "Patch please let me out of here," he felt almost defeated, but tried one more time. He was too weak though and the energy he had gotten back was draining fast. "Why won't you let me out of here?" he asked falling to his knees not able to stand any longer.

Patch moved licking Liam's face pushing at him until Liam laid back. He didn't bother getting out of the floor just laid down there. Patch whined before lying against Liam so he would know if he moved. He was not taking a risk of Liam disappearing on him to find him when he was right beside him. He felt Liam's heart beat against his ear as he protected Liam from his own self. He was tired too and there was no way he could fight anyone that came after Liam. He would do anything to keep Liam safe, which right now was lay down on top of him.

 **~LT TL~**

When Liam woke up later that day he found Patch still on top of him. He didn't feel as bad as he had the night before, but he wasn't back to his self. He groaned wrapping his arms around Patch before rolling them. Patch woke up in the middle of the roll letting out a growl not realizing it was Liam moving him at first. Once he did he whined putting his head down while bringing his paw that wasn't hurting up. His other one still ached some, but it wasn't as bad as it had been.

"I'm sorry boy, I didn't mean to scare you," Liam said in a low voice. He rubbed Patch kissing the side of his head. "You're safe buddy and no one is getting near you," he promised.

He knew he had been stupid thinking he could go out on his own earlier that morning. He was sick and Patch was injured. He smiled before thanking Patch for keeping him safe yet again. He told Patch that he would do what he had done for him in return. The doctors weren't going to get near his friend again. There had to be a way to take them down and he was going to start today.

He had to go to school and keep his self functioning other wise his mom was going to intervene. He couldn't answer the questions on why he was sick or why Theo wasn't around. She had asked for almost a week if he had seen Patch too. His parents had become fond of Patch in such a short time. Now he had his best animal friend back, Theo was next. He was going to wait until after school and then see if he couldn't use their bond to find Theo. He had gotten to the tunnels before only to get confused. He couldn't think Hayden enough for thinking of the idea to bait them away.

"Come on; let's see if there is any kind of food here. I'm going to school tomorrow, I have to start piecing things back together. To do that I need some energy back today." Liam said going to stand. He made it out of the room and to the stairs. However, he started feeling dizzy and went to grab the stair railing. He didn't realize it was farther than he thought and almost fell down the stairs. The only thing that stopped that from happening was Patch shoving him with all his might the other direction.

 **~LT TL~**

Patch was howling, out right howling, which was what woke Scott up. He had been on the couch downstairs since he had given Liam his room for the night. Corey was staying in the guest room after he'd shown up as well. He thought it was safer for Corey, Hayden, and Liam to stay near him so they were all in the house. Since his mom had been working she had said Hayden could stay in her room until she got home. They would figure something out after that. He had actually forgotten Patch was there until the wolf let out the howl. It was the first good sleep he had gotten in a week. However, Patch's howl had him up and running towards the stairs.

He was about to go up them when he spotted Hayden and Corey trying to lift Liam up. Patch was limping, but trying to help them even though he was more in the way. Scott took the stairs two at a time getting to the other three. He lifted Liam up bridal style carrying him back to the guest room. There was no way he could let Liam leave the house like he had sworn he would do the night before. He had come upstairs hearing Patch earlier that morning before he had fallen asleep.

Liam had attempted to leave it seemed and Patch was lying on top of him as if saying he wasn't going anywhere. He had thought about putting Liam back on the bed, but Patch had growled when he got close. He left them alone not wanting to upset Patch; he was obviously still shaken from what he had gone through. The pack was going to have a harder time trying to find Theo though. He should have told him not to do anything his self, but he hadn't been thinking the doctors would go after Theo. The stuff that Hayden had said the day before had him worried too. She wouldn't say anything else, but the way she had said it seemed like someone close to them wasn't what they seemed.

He felt like it was his fault that Theo was missing if he had just out right said he was in the pack. If he could have stopped him from fixing whatever problem he had alone. Then there was the dread doctors who were getting worse into heir need to find whatever they were after. It didn't seem like they were getting any closer to finding the right body or person they needed. He was guessing it was why they had gone with trying to make a werewolf shift fully to a wolf. If they could succeed in that then they wouldn't know who was an animal or person.

 **~LT TL~**

"We were coming out of our rooms when Liam was going down the stairs," Corey said before telling Scott that Patch had shoved Liam back from falling down the stairs.

"He let the howl out when Liam passed out," Hayden added rubbing Patch's head, "You saved him from taking a head first fall down the stairs, buddy," she was glad that Patch was there.

She knew it was Theo inside that had been trying to save Liam. She had heard Patch the night before about to go check on Liam. However, she hadn't needed to because Patch had done something to make Liam stay put. It was defiantly a good thing that they had him right now. The bigger problem was going to be getting him well enough to shift back. It was the obvious reason Patch hadn't become Theo again.

"He seems less pale and there isn't a fever, but he is still weak. Has he ate at all?" Corey asked trying to be helpful.

He hadn't wanted to stay at Scott's house, but Mason had begged him to. It was the only reason he had stayed here. If the doctors hadn't come after him he wouldn't have come here at all. He had finished the book the night before with Mason sitting with him while he had read. The others had been hovering too much making him go even slower at reading. He'd already been working on it for two days and nights since Mason had given it to him earlier in the week. He hadn't been sure what had been happening during that meeting with Mason. It had been cute how he'd been bad at flirting though. Mason had gotten between Scott and him when it had been suggested Scott read his mind. He hadn't known what that was, but when he'd been told he had said hell no. He had already been used as a science experiment once; he didn't need claws in his neck too.

It had been nice seeing Mason come to his rescue. He'd been watching him since the day at school when Mason about fell. He felt at ease around Mason and Hayden, but the others not so much. Lydia was nice too, but Stiles and Malia were not his favorite people. Scott was on that list too of people he'd rather not be around. He wasn't sure what to make of Liam yet since he was sick. He felt bad for him since it was obvious he was missing Theo so badly. He'd stayed here, but it wasn't like he was going to be missed if he did disappear. His parents didn't even know he existed at times as it was. Then again Mason might miss him since he had taken notice of him.

"He kept throwing it up so my mom was giving him an IV yesterday morning to keep him hydrated," Scott said. He took some of Liam's pain even though he was already feeling it. It wasn't the first time he had actually felt the full affect of the link between them. It wasn't as painful taking the pain this time though, which was really strange. "My mom's going to watch him today since she's off." he told Corey and Hayden.

He also told them that they were going to do some searching and afterwards he hoped that Argent would be back with Deaton. He had called saying he had found his friend and mentor. There had been a fight with Malia's mom who had him hostage this whole time. She had been biding her time until the super moon happened. She had gotten away though, but had been shot. He was hoping once Deaton recovered then he could help them too. Argent was sticking around as well so he was going to have more help in fighting the doctors. It was a relief too because he had bitten off more than he could chew. He'd fucking suggested reading Corey's mind like an idiot and was glad Mason got between them.

 **~LT TL~**

"I'll stay here while you two get ready," Hayden offered not wanting to leave the room just yet. She needed to talk to Patch, but not with the other two around. "Go, because if I'm going to be stuck here again tonight then I want food. Food requires one of you two cooking because I'm not," she said giving them both a look.

"Okay, Corey can use my shower and I'll use the one downstairs," Scott said letting go of Liam's hand. "Thanks for not letting him go down the stairs, Patch. I'm glad I didn't leave you at the animal clinic," he said before rubbing him avoiding the stitches. He didn't know how only one had broken loose. The wolf was proving to be helpful on so many levels.

Patch let his tail wag hearing what Scott was saying. Liam had refused to let him be left there like had been suggested at first. It was nuts to even think that Liam would have let that happen. He hoped that when they found out who he was then they would still feel like he was needed. It scared him that they might do something if they found out he was the reason things had gone wrong at first. The doctors kept telling him they were going to make it where he would be hated even by Liam. He whined when Scott left getting closer to Liam. He loved Liam and wished that he had just told him the day he left him. It had been the hardest thing he had done in so long.

"I know that you're worried about Liam, but you need to shift back. It's the only way he's going to heal from this," Hayden said getting right against Patch whispering in his ear. "Liam needs you to find it in you to change back, he's sick, but it can be reversed. He loves you both and you know that. There is no doubt that Liam would do anything for you. I read the notebook you have undermined a lot of what the doctors wanted. I know you are doing it for Liam so wolf/man/werewolf up and turn back," Hayden said never getting above a whisper.

Patch whined lifting his hurt foot looking at Hayden. He also licked at the places he could reach trying to show her why he hadn't yet. He put his head back on Liam's chest bringing his good foot up resting it in Liam's hand. It wasn't a comfortable position, but he wanted Liam to know he was there when he woke up. He wasn't going to let Liam get hurt or be hurt because of him.

"Don't suppress your healing so they think you're a regular wolf," Hayden said knowing he could heal a little faster if he tried. Her side had taken a while to heal, which meant that Theo was no different. He might be the first one of them, but he was still just like they were maybe better in some ways. He could turn into a wolf/coyote like he was now and no one had been able to detect it. She got up off the bed leaving the room when she heard the downstairs door open.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos. Sorry if it seemed Corey showing up came out of left field. He didn't if remember back to chapters before I stopped posting for a while. There were also hints in few chapters about him being around.**


	50. Chapter 50

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: Chapter 50 wow can't believe that this story became so big. There are like 30 more chapters however so keep enjoying it.**

 **CN: Theo is desperate to shift back, but he's having no luck. He knows Liam is getting worse so he resorts to his last option. He talks to the person that used to take care of him as a kid.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Liam woke up again finding Patch laying beside him this time with his head on him. He smiled when he noticed Patch's paw in his hand too. Patch had gotten between him and a very brutal fall that would have happened. He went to get up making it to the side of the bed before Patch was once again beside him. He told him he was only going to the bathroom, but Patch let out a yip. He laid down on top of Liam's feet not letting him move.

"Where do you think you are going?" Melissa asked coming in the room two minutes later finding Liam trying to get Patch off his feet.

"The bathroom, but he won't move for me," Liam said looking down at Patch not understanding why he was refusing to move. He could go to the bathroom alone without falling he hoped. Although he was still dizzy and his head hurt from lack of food.

"Patch you can move now," Melissa said and to Liam's amazement Patch got up. "I told him if he didn't bark or howl when you woke up and tried to move he would be in the dog house with me," she said giving Patch's head a rub before putting her arm around Liam. "I'll help you to the bathroom and don't complain about doing it yourself. You have already passed out three times now since yesterday morning," she told him in a tone that told him she wasn't going to let him fend for his self.

Patch followed behind them as they went in Scott's room. Melissa didn't want to try the stairs again and have them both fall. Liam thankfully kept his self up right long enough to relieve his self. It would have been embarrassing needing help standing while taking a leak. He did however sit down on Scott's bed once he was done. Patch sitting at his feet resting his head on Liam's leg wishing he could make him feel better.

~LT TL~

"You look a little better than you did yesterday morning when I saw you," Melissa said feeling Liam's head glad he didn't feel like a furnace. "If I could give you something I would, but nothing seems to be helping," she didn't know how to take away the pain that Liam was in. There was no medicine or bandage that could cure what he was feeling.

"I need Theo; Scott said it will only get worse until he's near me again. I'm just hoping it only requires him laying next to me. There is no way I can do anything else and if they are doing what they did to Patch. He's not going to be in any condition to do anything either," Liam said rubbing Patch feeling some comfort from knowing one of the ones he had been missing was back. "I love him even if it's only been a month and some change. He fed me ice cream at the end of our date. He told Scott he loved me, but had to fix something before he could tell it to me," he couldn't lose Theo when he had just got him.

He had his soul mate and now he was missing and it was hurting him more than he thought it would. Patch licked at Liam's hand wishing that he could talk right now. He had to attempt shifting again when Liam went back to sleep. He wanted to try now, but it might not go over so well if he ended up passing out like he had after shifting to his wolf form. He had tried for the exit, but only lasted about two minutes before exhaustion had taken him over.

"They will find him you just have to have faith in that," Melissa said.

"I hope he knows that I love him because I don't want him to think that I don't. He told me once while we were just watching a move that his parents had thought he was useless. He had asthma like Scott and to them he wasn't worth much." Liam said before sliding off the bed putting his arms around Patch. "It's why I kept looking for him even though I am sick. I don't want him to think I gave up on him."

"I have seen you two together, there is no way he would think you gave up on him," Melissa said sitting beside Liam. She remembered the way Theo's parents had acted the times he had shown up in the hospital after a bad asthma attack. She had wanted to hug him instead of like his parents had done making him feel awful. "He used to share his inhaler with Scott when Scott didn't want to tell me he needed another one. He used to stay here for days because I didn't want him going back there." she had never forgotten about Theo. She had worried about him after Tara had died.

~LT TL~

Liam smiled telling Melissa that Theo remembered those days. He remembered the way Theo had sounded telling Scott about those times. It was like he wanted to go back and change something. He just wished he had left the classroom and made Theo tell him what was going on. He could have done it after they had made love outside too, but he had believed Theo would be back that night.

Liam's stomach growling brought the road to memory lane to a close. "I think you need some food. I'll fix you something and I'll see what I can find for Patch. Just stay in here til I get back," Melissa said before she got up.

"Thanks, if I could make something for myself you might not have a house if I wasn't sick right now. Theo was teaching me how not to burn the house down. He could cook the best stuff and the waffles were my favorite. I used to hate them, but he made me love them," Liam said.

"When you can keep food down I'll make you some, I'm going for some broth and crackers right now," Melissa said leaving the room.

Liam wasn't really wanting that, but it was for the best probably. He laid down on his side wrapping his arm around Patch. "I love you too boy, I hope you know that. I just really need Theo right now. I don't want to die and I'm scared that if I don't find him when I go to sleep I won't wake up," he had been woken up by those nightmares most of the week. Patch rested his head on Liam's other arm listening to Liam's heart. He couldn't wait any longer even if Liam wanted him here as Patch he needed his human for more.

~LT TL~

The moment Liam fell asleep and he knew he was in for a little he got up from the floor. He limped out of the room going to the one Liam was using. He picked up Liam's phone before he went down the stairs on three legs holding his paw up. He got to the kitchen seeing Melissa heating Liam's food up. He knew he was going to need help when he turned back. He just didn't know how much time he would have before he passed out. When he shifted he was sure it was going to open some of the wounds since he was going to be larger.

Scott had given him more food before he had left for school so he had some energy at the moment. He waited until after Melissa had the broth in a bowl He didn't want to scare her so badly she dropped it or hurt her self. She had always been kind to him and he remembered those hugs. He had always held on a little longer knowing it would be a while before he got one again. Tara hugged him, but it wasn't like a mom hug. Melissa had given him a ton of mom hugs and he had finally remembered them lying in the box all week.

Patch let out a whine nuzzling against Melissa's leg to get her attention. He had got her attention before dropping the phone at her foot. He had been careful not to put any force on it with his teeth because Liam would get him. He pushed it around with his nose trying to get it to come on. He looked up with another whine giving her the puppy dog look. He thought if he could just get the phone on then maybe he could explain before he passed out. Texting as a wolf wasn't going to cut it though because the screen wasn't sensitive enough to come on.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Melissa asked picking up the phone once she knelt down beside Patch. "You learn to use a phone and I think you will be the smartest wolf I've seen," she said before turning the phone on. It came up to a screen with Theo and Liam on it sitting at the diner when they went on their date.

Patch pushed his nose against the phone tapping at it for each number that he knew represented his name. It was Liam's password that protected his phone and he needed it to be turned on. He was glad that Melissa was pressing the numbers he hit first. She did ask how he knew, but right now he couldn't tell her. It took a little on the O because he had to think for a second. It wasn't like he used a regular phone to know where the alphabet was. However, it was unlocked after a minute and the picture of him as Patch came up sleeping on top of Liam.

~LT TL~

The fact he was human underneath and had taught his self how to do this just in case it was the only way he could. It had not been easy either because half the time the wolf completely took over when he shifted before Liam. However, he'd held onto some of his self each time he shifted into Patch. He wasn't sure how to get across that he was Theo though. That part of the plan hadn't even registered with him.

"You're wanting to show me something with the phone, but you have paws not fingers," Melissa said when Patch started whining in frustration since he couldn't do anything else. He had thought it would work, but he had failed to get the message across. "It's okay how about we try this a different way." she said before standing up. She checked to see if the broth had cooled any, but it was still hot. She went in the living room opening up the closet before coming back in the kitchen. "I have this feeling that you're not a regular wolf, Patch. The way you are with Liam its more than a pet watching out for his owner," she wasn't stupid in knowing something was up. She had been in the supernatural world a while now to know nothing was as it seemed.

Patch held up his injured paw trying to jump on his other three feet in a way that would show that she wasn't wrong. He always knew that Scott's mom was brilliant; he'd told her once she should be a doctor instead of a nurse. She was better as a nurse he thought though and she used to take care of him. He needed to be his self again so he could stop the doctors and find away around the doctors killing Liam or Scott.

When he saw that Melissa had alphabet magnet letters that went on a fridge he wagged his tail. It was not something he had done before, but it wasn't hard. It was like what he had done with the phone. When she dumped them on the floor he went to work using his nose to shove the letters around. He was still on only three paws so he couldn't use his good one for help. It took a few minutes, but he had it done.

~LT TL~

"Patch Theo? What about you and him?" Melissa asked confused at the two names. Patch let out a yip before looking for an I and S he had forgotten them. He shoved them between the H and T before looking up at Melissa again. "Theo?" she asked looking at Patch.

Patch let out a heavy wolf sigh before lying his head in her lap whining trying to nuzzle in as close as he could to her. He had asked Hayden not to give up his secret, but he hadn't known he would be taken prisoner for a week. He needed help and he had gone to the one person that used to help him all the time. He was relieved when he felt her hand moving over his head. She hadn't rejected him for telling the truth about who he was.

"They did this to you didn't they?" Melissa asked wishing that she knew how to turn Patch back into Theo. "It wasn't recent either; you have been Patch to Liam since you got here." There were so many questions she needed answered, but Theo couldn't tell her the answers like this. It would take too long with the letters. She moved her hand gently over Patch's body being careful with his wounds. "Every time Liam wants to go looking for Theo you would stop him. It's because you were already here the whole time. You just don't know how to shift back do you?" She asked.

Patch moved his head up and down against her body trying to give the signal for yes. He was trying to think of the feeling of shifting back to his self. The one he got and could easily shift back without thinking. He kept concentrating trying to feel the sensation, but it wasn't coming. He let out what sounded like a whimper before he got up in defeat. He couldn't shift back and it was going to hurt Liam even more.

He looked at the letters before spelling out something else. It was the only thing he could think of for the reason he couldn't shift back. He spelled out I'm Blocked before hanging his head whining before he just laid down. He felt lost without being able to turn back and the doctors had done something to prevent him from shifting. He wanted to be with Liam so badly, he needed to hold him and tell him he loved him. The pain inside of his chest hurt before he let out a howl of sorrow.

~TBC~

 **EN: Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos. Hope that you liked the reveal of Melissa figuring it out.**


	51. Theo Shifts Back

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: The title of this story comes into play finally in this chapter. Hope you all are still enjoying it.**

 **CN: Theo returns with some help from someone that means the most to him.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch and Melissa**

 **Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?**

Liam woke up to the sound of Patch howling and took off as quick as he could to his friend. It wasn't easy with him being dizzy still, but he didn't fall down the stairs. He got to the kitchen finding Patch lying on his side on the floor almost completely still. If he couldn't hear his heart beating he would think he was dead. The howl he had let out had sounded like one representing a death howl. He felt sorrow coming from Patch and he got down beside him looking at Melissa for an answer.

"What's wrong with him, he was fine upstairs?" Liam asked shocked at how quick Patch had become like this.

"He just laid down and howled, he looked so sad," Melissa said. "You know how Malia was a Coyote for eight years?" she asked.

She hoped that Liam didn't take it too badly when he realized that Theo had been here the whole time. It was a shock for a moment or two herself and she wasn't sure if she had processed what it all really meant either. It explained a lot of things at the same time that hadn't been able to be explained before. The biggest was how Patch and Theo was never in the same place at the same time. It wasn't possible with Theo actually being Patch and vice versa.

"Are you trying to tell me my best animal friend here is an actual person?" Liam asked lifting Patch's head and placing it on his lap. He rubbed him telling him he loved him as he did so.

"Yes," Melissa said looking from Patch to Liam. "He's not a real wolf, Liam. You might not want to believe it, but he's not. He loves you though and it's obvious that he doesn't want anything to happen to you. He's been protecting you for a long while now. I think he may be one of the experiments the doctors were toying with. They just didn't count on you making friends with him."

She had started piecing things together while sitting there with Patch after he spelled words out to her. She didn't know everything, but she did know that something was wrong with Patch. He couldn't turn back into Theo and he had spelled out I'm Broken. The howl had been horrible to listen to as if he was giving up. The cry of a dying mate, but they weren't going to die.

~LT TL~

"Why in the world would they want to do this to a person? The person's dying inside because they can't change back?" Liam asked running his hand over Patch's coat. "I love you as my best animal friend, but I can't watch you die like this. You have to change back to who you are even if I don't want to lose you, Patch. I can't ask you to stay like this for me. I know the pain of losing a person you love. I don't want to make the person you love wonder what happened if you stay like this. You can't give up so please don't let the doctors win by keeping you like this. Fight for what you want and turn back to who you're supposed to be," he said the tears coming from his eyes as he rubbed Patch. "I love you, but the person you love has to be missing you like I'm missing Theo. It hurts so bad that I can't breathe at times. I want to just lay down and not get back up, but we can't do that." He wanted to let out his own howl. He kept talking to Patch telling him it was okay to change back. He wasn't going to love him any less if he couldn't be his wolf anymore, but maybe a friend.

"I think the doctors did something so he can't change back," Melissa said watching as Patch whined moving his head against Liam as if he was desperately trying to change. It was heartbreaking watching as Patch let out cries as if he was in pain. His body acting as if he was having a seizer.

"It's okay boy, I love you. It's not the same way I love Theo, but I love you and if it means giving you up as my pet I will because the doctors can't force you to stay like this. You have been protecting me and loving me for almost two months. I fell in love with you that night in the woods. You are so beautiful and I wanted to protect you from being hurt. You had no one, I tried finding your mate, but you didn't have one," Liam said as he remembered everything he had done with Patch. He wasn't ready to give him up, but if he was supposed to be human he had to. It was the reason that he couldn't find Patch's mate he was human underneath the beautiful coat. "If you love me like you have shown me then turn back, buddy." he slid down so that he was lying on his side hugging Patch.

There was no doubt about how much he loved Liam and he was begging him to turn back. Patch licked the tears away from Liam's face searching for the shift to give Liam what he was asking for. He could feel it coming the heat that he felt before he shifted either way. He didn't know why there wasn't pain from turning into a human from his wolf or the other way. It seemed like it should since his body had to realign from it. Human bones and wolf bones were not the same at all in body size. However, it was like magic in some ways if he could shift without pain. Liam's pleads for him to not let the doctors win was giving him the strength to keep going. He had laid down just to give up feeling like he was broken inside.

Liam had closed his eyes as Patch licked his face, but as he felt fur shift under him into skin he opened them. He was not expecting who was lying in his arms when he did. He was shocked to say the least as he watched Patch turn back into Theo. There weren't paws against him, but Theo's arms and legs, which were shaking. He wanted to be mad right now and he was on the inside, but seeing Theo had him happy as well.

"When we are better you are going to have so much explaining to do to me, Theo Raeken that you won't be getting laid until you fucking tell me everything," Liam growled out before he moved covering Theo with his body biting him.

It was the only way he could think to fix what was wrong with both of them right now without having sex. He put all of his emotions into the bite doing his best to bring out the love he had for Theo to surround both of them. He was weak and he didn't want to hurt Theo more by biting him for too long. He was desperate though because he could feel Theo's heart slowing down after he'd shift.

Melissa quickly left giving them privacy not sure what they were about to do. She knew it was going to take time before Theo could move or Liam. They were trying to fix whatever had been done with to them from Theo being gone for the week he had been. She walked outside hoping it would give enough space. She didn't want to leave them altogether in case trouble showed up and they were defenseless. She was going to make them clean up whatever they did once they were finished and rested. They might be hurting, but her kitchen was going to get a nice scrub down if they got anything on the surfaces. She had made Scott do it a number of times when he'd destroyed the area one way or another; Stiles too.

~LT TL~

Theo let out a howl feeling Liam's fangs slicing into his neck. His entire body shaking as Liam claimed him right there in Scott's kitchen. He didn't feel the pleasure as if he was cumming during sex. However, he did feel pleasure going through his body of being with Liam again. He had been desperate to shift back and Liam had coaxed him into doing so. Liam knew his secret and he hadn't hurt him. He had bit him to fix the ache they both had from being apart. He felt the tears falling from his eyes because he'd missed Liam so much. He'd been scared that he wouldn't want him knowing his secret. He hadn't missed that Liam was hurt, he could feel it too in Liam's emotions as they wrapped around his body. Love was the strongest one of them though even if Liam was upset with him because he had lied.

Liam shoved Theo's head against his neck telling him silently to do what he needed too. He needed to feel Theo's fangs in his neck. He didn't have to wait long either because a moment after he pressed Theo's mouth against his neck his boyfriend's fangs sank into his neck. Theo put his arms around Liam holding him giving him what he needed. Liam howled feeling a calmness taking over his body instead of the out right fire that had been there. He closed his eyes sobbing as pleasure flooded through his body. It was far from the kind he felt as he was cumming, but one of having Theo against him. Some of the anger died in that moment because he knew that Theo was safe from the doctors' hands. It was going to be hell when the pack found out, but right now his love, his mate, his forever was under him again.

Theo pulled back rolling them on their sides nuzzling at Liam's neck as he caught his breathe. His body wasn't shaking as bad as it had been, but he was still shaking. He felt even colder now that he was lying on the floor without his coat of fur. He felt Liam shaking against him as well Liam's mouth against his neck. He was hurting all over right now from the shift and his injuries, but he held onto Liam as tight as he could. He couldn't help the sob he choked out just knowing that Liam had bitten him instead of shoving him away. He had so much to answer for and all the crimes he'd committed, but he had Liam.

"I-I," Theo tried getting the words out, but it was hard with being denied any way of talking. His jaw had also been messed up for a few days, but had healed for the most part. He needed to say the words though. He had promised Liam he would when he got back and he'd broken that promise of coming back soon. "I-I ov -love you," he choked out between the dry mouth and howling on top of the other problem his tongue wanted to stick to his mouth.

"Shh, you don't have to talk right now," Liam said rubbing Theo's back barely remembering about the wounds he'd had. "I love you too, even though I'm pissed I love you," he kept his voice low against Theo's ear before kissing below it. "I don't know what I want to do the most kiss you, fuck you, or punch you, but right now I'm just going kiss and hold you. Whatever is going on you can tell me when you can talk. Which I promise you we are going to do a lot of, you had me worried sick. Of course you know since you were here the whole time. They trapped you as Patch, also a topic we are going to have to cover, love." he said keeping his hand moving over Theo's body.

He needed to touch as much of his boyfriend/mate as he could to reassure his self that Theo was there. Liam felt the fear pouring off of Theo as he held him. He told him he was safe and they were going to be okay. He didn't stop talking to Theo until he felt Theo's body stop shaking from the sobs he'd been letting out. He could tell that it wasn't just fear it was more of terror that Theo was feeling. It was one of the reasons he couldn't condemn Theo for not telling him the truth. Their bond as mates was also screaming at him that Theo was worth never giving up on. He knew that there were things that Theo had done since he had come to Beacon Hills. He just refused to think about them at the moment wanting to feel the joy of having him back and safe.  
~LT TL~

"Super moon, how long?" Theo got out, but it took him almost three minutes to piece the words together. They came out broken several times not making sense the first three times he said them.

"You don't need to worry about that right now. You just need to heal; we need to get Melissa to stitch some of your wounds back up." Liam said when he moved his hand back seeing more blood than he liked on his hand. Shifting back had ripped the stitches open completely and Theo was bleeding again. Most wounds had healed some, but there were two that hadn't really even scabbed over they had been that bad.

"Please, I need to know," the words rushed, but broken as Theo got them out. He looked up at Liam hoping he could understand the need to know when. "Danger, they're not happy with me. I destroyed their plans because I love you," most of the words were broken the ability to talk not getting any better as time passed. His throat ached and his voice kept cracking.

"As soon as we get you stitched up you can tell me that again, right now you're in more danger from bleeding out." Liam said a little panicked noticing the pool of blood between them. He yelled out for Melissa as he untangled his self from Theo. His right side and lower back had been the worse wounds Parrish had stitched up. Now they were opened after not healing much at all.

"What's wrong?" Melissa asked as she rushed back in the house. The blood on the floor that was turning almost into a river was the first sign though. "Theo I need you to trigger your healing. You have to before you bleed out." She told Liam to roll him before she started putting pressure on the wounds with a dish towel she had grabbed.

"Deserve die, better off," Theo tried saying, but they weren't understood as they came out as a mumble.

"You are going to heal NOW," Liam roared before doing what Stiles had told him was the quickest way to trigger a werewolf's healing. He hoped it helped and didn't cause more damage to Theo's already injured body. He snapped Theo's arm, which caused Theo to let out a howl of pain, eyes shifting to their golden color. "Heal, I love you now start healing because I can't lose you again. You know what it has done to me being without you? I've felt like I'm dying everyday. I lose you then I slowly die too until I go to sleep and don't wake up unless I will myself to. I wouldn't want to wake up knowing you were gone though. You are everything to me, Theo. I told you once as Patch that I felt completely alone even surrounded by people. You changed that for me, I never felt alone with you. Please heal for me, us, I don't want to be alone again," Liam helped Melissa add more pressure to the wounds to stop the bleeding.

~LT TL~

It took a good ten minutes, but the wounds stopped bleeding closing half way on their own. Liam helped Melissa as they stitched Theo up after moving him out of the pool of his own blood. It took time stitching the wounds that were larger now that he wasn't Patch, but they sewed him up again. They weren't taking chances on infections or anything like that happening. They weren't sure how his body was going to work with the healing since it was going slow right now. Theo's hand had healed completely though from the wound and break that Liam had done to force him to heal.

When Liam and Melissa got him to the couch to rest Theo fell asleep exhausted. Liam was feeling better, but he was tired too. All of his color had returned from the pale look he'd been sporting. He refused to let Melissa clean the kitchen up herself though so he took care of it while she watched over Theo. It didn't take as long as he thought it would cleaning Theo's blood off the floor. It had scared him because the words that hadn't made sense sounded like die. He had refused to let it happen because he might be upset about being lied to, but he loved Theo. He had promised him he wouldn't give up on him once and he meant it. He had needed a few minutes which was more of the reason he had needed to clean the kitchen up. He'd spent most of the time trying to keep his eyes clear as he'd cried.

After Liam finished with the kitchen he took a shower to get rid of the blood that had been on him. He hadn't even realized it had gotten on him so badly, but he should have known. He had finally pulled his self together knowing that he couldn't go back down a sobbing mess. Having Theo back and realizing all that it meant by him being Patch had gotten to him. The pack was going to let into Theo more now than ever before. He wasn't a hundred percent, but he could have sworn he heard Stiles tell Scott once maybe Theo was hiding out in plain sight some how. He didn't know how he was going to face them all, but right now the only thing he was focusing on was Theo and his self.

He went back downstairs once he was done. He sat down on the floor where Theo's head was on the couch. He needed Theo to rest so they could talk when he felt better. He was scared though not knowing what was going to be said. He knew it had to do with the doctors though and things were going to get more complicated. The pack almost shattered in some ways and Kira had left to fix whatever the doctors had done to her. He hadn't expected her to leave, but she had during the last week.

Liam took Theo's hand locking it in his resting his head against the couch watching Theo sleep. "I know I can't ask you to lie to Scott, he's your son, but can you give me time to talk to Theo to figure out what's going on?" Liam asked. "Patient confidentiality or something," he added thinking about the fact that she had been like a doctor to Theo.

"When he wakes up we'll move him upstairs to the room you're using. He'll be able to tell that Theo's here with his werewolf senses. I can give you a few hours by keeping Scott from the house. Until I know he's getting better I can also deny him visitors, but you unless he asks." Melissa offered, curious herself about what had happened to Theo.

She wasn't going to let him be pressured into talking until he had recovered some. He was her patient as Liam had suggested and she wasn't going to let anyone near Theo while he was unable to defend himself. She knew that Scott wouldn't let anyone out right kill Theo, but she didn't need to be supernatural to tell that Theo felt broken as much as he physically was broken. The howl he had let out as Patch had given her some idea of how broken he felt. She felt horrible that Theo was in this kind of pain.

She put a blanket over Theo glad they had thought of giving him some pants before getting him on the couch. He was shivering again though and was almost cold to the touch even though he was a chimera she was now thinking. It wasn't going to go well when it was found out about what Theo was. She hadn't been deaf to the arguments that had been started because of the teenager on her couch. She had to break up a few of those shouting matches. The worst had been between Stiles and Liam. She'd seen the looks on both teens face as if the other had destroy them. It was hard to believe what could come between family, but she knew it could happen.

"Thank you, I'm just going lay here holding his hand til he wakes up," Liam said before closing his eyes falling asleep.

"You're welcome," Melissa said looking at how young both Liam and Theo looked as they slept.

~LT TL~

Melissa put a blanket over Liam as well and a pillow under his head before she left the living room. She would rather them both sleep in a bed, but Theo had almost passed out on them. They had gotten him to the nearest flat surface that was comfortable, being the couch. She went to the kitchen putting the broth she had heated for Liam in a bowl with a top to be heated back up later. She also sent a text to Scott that they were going to have a mother and son evening. There would be no objections to the offer either since she was only off today until the following week. She knew that it was probably an odd request since Scott didn't know Theo was okay or Liam for that matter. She had told him she would explain when she saw him soon enough.

She then called the Sheriff hoping that he could spare Parrish for a few hours. She didn't want to leave Liam and Theo there alone being weak. Once everything was arranged she went upstairs to the guest room. She needed to take care of some busy work or she was going to worry herself sick over the two downstairs. She was also worried about how the doctors were going to be taken out. She was a mom so it was her right to worry, but she found another person on her list now.

Whatever was going on with Theo and what the doctors had done to him he wasn't better off not surviving. It was what the words he had said sounded like to her even though it was mostly gibberish. The thought that he thought he should be dead made her sad to think what could possibly lead him to think he didn't deserve to be there. The little boy she had once known hadn't been like that at all. Even all that his parents had put him through she had never once heard Theo say he should be dead. To know now even if he had Liam he thought he should be punished with death broke her heart.

She knew that he had changed after Tara had died before his family left. She had been surprised to learn that his parents had died too not long after that. If he hadn't left town she would have been glad to take him in herself. Even if she already had been struggling with raising Scott, she wouldn't have turned Theo away for nothing. She had loved him like her own just as she did Stiles and Liam too.

She didn't know why until Theo came back most didn't remember the moments in their life that had Theo in them. She was starting to think that the doctors erased Theo from their memory. There was something about how they had been taken that made it that much clearer. It hadn't been recent at all that the doctors took Theo. They had been holding him for years doing only who knew what to the little boy she remembered. She had never forgotten about Theo even if most everyone had.

She didn't know how she had been able to remember the little boy she had wanted to take care of so badly. She wiped the tears away thinking about Theo and the torment he had to of endured. They weren't out of the woods with him being back either and knew that the two in her living room was going to go through even more hell before it was over with. She was just glad that Liam hadn't rejected Theo when he had shifted. That was one thing in Theo's corner that Liam loved him still.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos. Hope that you enjoyed this.**


	52. Chapter 52

**I Own Nothing**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo mentions of others**  
 **CN: That explaining to do that Liam said Theo was going to have to do before they did anything together again, happens here.**

Theo didn't know where to start when it came to explaining. Liam had said they had to talk, which he had known that. There was so many things to tell and not a lot of time. The first thing he had done was use Liam's phone to text Hayden saying he needed the copy of the notebook. He knew she didn't know he was his self again so he had sent it in a quick message he'd explain later, but he was back to being his self.

While Melissa had been downstairs talking to Parrish with Liam before she left Hayden brought him the notebook. At least one of the many copies she had made, he had been surprised at how many she'd made. He'd taken two of them off her hands with the rest being spread out over the town. He was feeling somewhat better, but not enough to start fighting anyone that decided he needed his ass beat down. He was actually terrified at the moment of what was going to happen when people discovered everything.

Hayden had hugged him so tight he had to tell her to let go. He had felt her happiness that he was back and then a little bit of anger. She had popped him upside the head for scarying her and making her worry so much. He could tell that she loved him by the way she had done it though which besides Liam and Melissa he didn't see how someone could see him like that right now. He would have been surprised by it coming from Melissia if he didn't know how she used to be with him.

Hayden had given him the copied notebook then left through the window like she had come in. He needed to look it over to see what the hell the doctors were up to. He had been unconcious for three of the seven days, two and half days out of the box as his self, then close to day and half as Patch he thought doing the math in his head. Mason had found him on the seventh day thanks to being tossed into the room by one of the dread doctors. Today was day eight or would have been, but in a way it had been eight since he had left as his self returning as Patch.

Hayden had filled him on how they had rescued him. He had been happy and then upset that she had risked all their lives to go back. She had yelled at him for being so stupid thinking that a friend wouldn't go looking for a friend, a pack mate. He had smiled remembering that he was considered part of the pack that Mason was deming the puppy pack. Hayden knew that he was like her and she hadn't rejected him either after he'd thought about it.

He wanted to curl up on the bed and just go back to sleep. Being a fucking lab rat yet again was not his idea of rest. Even being in a drug induced sleep had not been peaceful. It had been his own personal hell cause he had been half out, but aware of everything. He had known that he was in the box and knew the only reason he was breathing was the oxygen. He had no clue what was in the IV they had been drugging him with. It was some type of wolfsbane mixture probably with something to put him under.

Liam had been on his mind, but he couldn't feel his mate, but it was obvious Liam felt him or the lack of him. He'd been the one about to give up on life though. He felt numb and the pain inside his soul, which he hadn't figured he had after all these years, had reached the breaking point. The loneliness of not feeling Liam after being so close to him for over a month had been his undoing. Liam pleading for him to change back, the sadness in his mate's voice had triggered the shift.

He hadn't been stupid in thinking Liam wouldn't miss him. He had known that, but the agony in Liam's voice talking about him. No one had cared so much and the way he talked about giving Patch up so he could be with the one he loved. It was the reason he had fallen in love with Liam in the first place. Liam wasn't the beta with anger issues, he was the beta with a really large heart that loved him. He had also remembered how much Melissa had cared for him the times he had stayed there as a kid. Tara, Melissa and Liam, now Hayden were the only four people that had hugged him in his life. He was trying to remember if Mason had the week before in the locker room. One short of a handful, but it didn't matter because Liam mattered the most.

~LT TL~

Liam walked into the guest room finding Theo holding what at first looked like the book they had all read before. However when he got closer it was the notebook that Hayden had. There was a second one lying on the bed, but he didn't want to read it. He wanted Theo to talk needing to hear it from his boyfriend's mouth. It had been four hours since he had shifted back and he had been able to talk for half an hour without problems.

"Tara and my parents were murdered by the doctors," Theo said not looking up feeling Liam's eyes on him. "I was the first one they created or realized rather. Chimera has another meaning to it too. I used to be proud of the fucking second meaning. Now, it means nothing to me, I don't want anything or one besides you." he looked up not sure what would be in Liam's eyes. He had tried reading him, but Liam's heart beat was the same.

"I don't want to know about that right now. I want to know why come to me as Patch? I told you so many things as him. It was when I said that I liked you," Liam said standing at the foot of the bed looking at Theo. "I love you and that is not going to change because without you I can't even function. I promise you that we are not breaking up, but I am upset right now. I will fight anyone to keep you safe including the pack. However, I'm angry with you, frustrated and scared as hell. I want to know why with Patch before we even get into this conversation about you," Liam said trying to keep his voice calm.

He could feel the anger starting to rise up in him. If he touched Theo it would go away, but right now he needed it to hear him out before he gave him an answer on if they were okay. Theo had asked when he woke up, he'd told him he didn't know. He wasn't going to throw Theo out though, he couldn't do that. He might need time though to figure out where they were, but he wasn't going to break up with Theo. Nothing not even the devil himself was going to tear them apart. Others would think that he was insane, but Theo meant so much to him. Patch meant just at much knowing that Patch was actually Theo.

"I liked you," Theo said in a low voice wanting to reach out and touch Liam. The way Liam was standing told him not to though. He could tell that Liam was angry with him, but there was love on top of all of the other emotions. He had always thought people felt one emotion at a time. Liam had so many coming off of him at the moment that he was overwhelemed by them. His theory was blown out of the water even though he felt like he was drowning right then.

~LT TL~

"You liked me?" Liam asked not sure what he had been expecting Theo to say. Maybe something about being told to seek him out.

"I never lied about the important things to you Liam. Okay so the Patch part was half a lie the one time. I bit myself as Patch then turned back, he also didn't growl and run me off that one time either," Theo said before he brought his legs up wincing at the pain in his back. "I liked who you were when you were talking to Patch. You weren't like that with anyone else around. It's when I started falling in love with you, blue eyes," he gave Liam an uneasy smlie not sure how he was going to take it.

"If you were not hurt I would punch you right now," Liam declared, "I love you, but I would fucking punch the shit out of you," he growled feeling his claws trying to come out. "You know how much I worried about you as Patch when you weren't around? And the times you slept on top of me as Patch. Did you fucking get off on that before we were having sex?" he asked pacing the room back and forth. He needed to punch something or get the anger he was feeling out in some other way.

Theo got of the bed taking hold of Liam's sides stopping him from pacing. "I am who I am right now because you changed me. You found something in me that was worth loving, if you want to punch me go ahead. I deserve that and more for what I've done. I want to tell you everything and you're going hate me. You should read this, at least the three pages. I stole it before I got Hayden out from the lab. I was supposed to kill her, its why they locked be back in a coffin to keep me from screwing the rest of their plans up," he said putting the notebook in Liam's hands.

"I don't want to read another fucking book or three pages of one. What I want is to fuck you until you are begging to cum because I'm so pissed at you, but I need you. I have been going through a living hell for a week Theo. Why the fuck would you go back after you got Hayden out if you knew the risk?" Liam asked backing Theo up until his back hit against the wall. He tossed the notebook down not wanting the thing. It felt like it was burning his hand just thinking of what could be in it. He let his eyes shift stairing at Theo demanding to have some kind of answer.

"Because they are going to kill Hayden and Corey and any other chimeras still living that are failures by the super moon. I went back for the cure and I got stuck in a fucking coffin for the second time because I love you, you idiot," Theo said, his voice getting lower until it was barely a whisper. "I did it all for you," he sighed feeling defeated. Even though Liam had sworn he wouldn't toss him out he wasn't sure if he could keep that promise now seeing how upset Liam was.

"Damn you for being a fucking hero again, your the damn idiot too," Liam said before he closed the distance between them crashing his mouth into Theo kissing him.

~LT TL~

He had bit him earlier, but he hadn't kissed him since he had turned back, not on the lips. It had been a week since he had kissed Theo. Everything he felt for him went into the kiss. He felt consumed by what Theo was giving him back wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. He moaned deepening the kiss letting his hands wonder over Theo's bare back. He avoided the wounds that were disappearing going for his pants.

"I want you to fuck me, but I haven't told you the worst part yet," Theo said pulling from the kiss. He had come close to just backing Liam to the bed and letting him fuck him. It would feel good to have Liam inside of him again after so long. They only had an hour or two at the most before the rest of the pack would know he was thinking. He wasn't sure what was going to happen then and he might be pulled away from Liam for a while by the pack.

"Fine, but I am not happy right now, I need you even if I am mad at you," Liam groaned before walking to the bed with Theo behind him. "I want to at least cuddle no clothes while you tell me this. I need skin on skin contact or I might think you're not here," he said taking his shirt and pants off tossing them on the floor.

Theo wasn't sure Liam would want to stay when he heard it, but he still did as he was asked. He got on the bed after he stripped lying so he was on his good side before Liam got in the bed putting his back to his front. He shivered in happiness feeling Liam's body against his own for the first time fully in a week. He tightened his hold on Liam resting his head against Liam's neck.

"Just don't fall asleep and we'll be okay," Theo said kissing Liam's neck before he started telling Liam what he did know and what he'd done.

~LT TL~

It would have been easier for Liam to read the notebook, but Theo covered everything. He was starting to lose his voice again when he was done. He had been trying to keep a read on Liam's emotions, but they went back and forth too much. The last part he had to tell Liam was not much he knew about. He still had no clue what the beast was supposed to be, but it was the end game for the doctors.

"They gave me a choice when they killed you," Theo said in a low voice, "You get to live if I killed someone else. I don't know how to save you and them both because if they don't die then you do. I need to find a way to take them out before it comes to that so I had gone back to the lab. I never thought I wouldn't come back to you for that long." He wouldn't have gone back if he knew he wouldn't return. He kept replaying how he could have done it differently.

"Who dies if I don't?" Liam asked turning over so he was looking at Theo. He could feel Theo's pain through their bond. It wasn't a fake pain either, it was real and he hurt for his boyfriend. "Tell me and we can save them and me both. Who do they want you to kill?"

"Scott," Theo said before telling Liam that he was supposed to have gotten him to do it and then kill Liam. "I told you how much they hate me and you should too. I don't know how to fix this, Liam. I have done so many horrible things over the years. I never cared before I met you after they took me. I am a horrible person now, they turned me into a monster that let his sister die. I loved her and..." he couldn't finish the thought.

"I never once in this conversation said I hated you. I may not agree with the things you have done. However, we are in this together, thick, thin, you being tricked into doing things so you could survive. I sure as hell do not see you as a monster, Theo." Liam said cupping Theo's face making him look up since he had started to turn away. "They gave you no choice, but this time they are not going to win. They killed me once and you brought me back using them to do so. I fell in love with you too Theo and love has this way of changing a person. Even one that thinks that there is no way of changing them," he leaned forward kissing Theo.

~LT TL~

Until there was air required Liam didn't stop kissing Theo. He slid his tongue inside of his boyfriend's mouth sucking at Theo's. He moved his hand to the back of Theo's head rolling them so Theo was on his back. He loved the man below him and they could figure things out. There was hope for his mate and he wasn't giving up on him.

Others had done that, just gave up, but he was in this for as long as they were alive. He had talked to Ethan needing to know how bad it could get during his week without Theo. A werewolf like a wolf only found one mate even if the one died they didn't get another true mate. He wouldn't give Theo up for anything, they could work through what was going to come to blows.

Liam took his time kissing over Theo's body making him moan with every loving touch he gave him. He didn't have lube, but he was going to be inside of Theo soon. He pushed Theo's leg up before resting it over his shouder. He was being careful not to tear any of the stitches at the same time. He moved the other one out before thrusting his tongue in the tight hole of Theo's ass. He darted his tongue in and out a few times moving onto licking his tongue flat across the hole itself before swirling his tongue on the inside. He went between the three moves watching as Theo thrust onto his tongue.

He pulled back when Theo got close to cumming. He used the pre-cum on their cocks as lube opening Theo up with his fingers. He started with one twisting, in and out motions before he gradually climbed to three. He spread them as wide as he could all the while he started sucking Theo's cock head. He ran his tongue over the slit sucking as hard as he could. He used the tip of his tongue to prob at the slit as well. His fingers moving in a quick motion then slow not letting Theo adjust to the thrusts.

~LT TL~

"The last time you disappeared on me I fucked you and didn't let you cum. It was a while before you got off because of what happened. I'm no longer angry or mad at you because I know you're not going to do anything for them again," Liam said resting his head against Theo's brushing their noses together. "You start over right now, no matter what anyone else says I'm giving you a clean slate. The past doesn't matter anymore with me," he moved his thumb over Theo's jaw before kissing him.

Theo moaned as Liam made a sharp thrust sliding halfway into him. The words that Liam had said to him meant more than anything. It wouldn't matter what the others thought because Liam had taken everything away even though he still felt the pain. Liam was showing him how much he loved him which counted the most. He hadn't thought they'd be having sex for a long time after his confession.

Liam took any pain that might be there after going so long without being filled by him. When he thought Theo was okay he sank the rest of the way into Theo. He bottomed out kissing along Theo's neck until he found his mark there. It wasn't dull like it had been when he first saw Theo shift back in the kitchen. It was darker than the rest of his skin around the area as if showing off that Theo was his. He knew his was the same way from a glipse in the mirror earlier.

Theo turned his head giving Liam better access to his neck. "Move, need feel you," he said letting his hands move over Liam's body. He couldn't find a place to rest them needing to feel every part of Liam that he could.

Liam pulled back giving Theo what he asked for moving in and out of him. He thrust hitting against Theo's prostate each time not wanting to deny him. He wanted Theo to get as much pleasure from this as he was. He meant every word he said about a clean slate because he saw all the good that Theo had done to keep them safe. He had saved Malia from the car, Stiles from Donivon even if Theo was the one that sicked him on Stiles. He had brought him back to life using the dread doctor's own power against him. He had rescued Hayden from the doctors refusing to let her die there. Theo meant everything to him and he was giving him all that now.

Theo pulled Liam to him kissing him as they continued moving together. Liam's free hand going to Theo's cock moving it over his growing erection. They moaned together as their orgasm started Liam picking up the pace slightly feeling his knot expanding. He thrusts became even slowly until he stopped completely reaching his climax spilling into Theo. Liam pumped his hand up and down until Theo was cumming as well. Cum shooting out covering their bodies as Liam kept pouring into Theo claiming his mate with each load that shot from his cock.

"If I hated you, I couldn't knot you, baby. We are going to get through this and mates are like being married so I refuse to divorce you. I'd be lonely without your arms around me. My hearts beating for you and my body is yours," Liam whispered against Theo's ear before finding the mark sucking at it.

"I'm yours as long as you want me even if you get mad and would rather have me as Patch. I'll be ever who you want me to be. I just can't lose you," Theo said back turning them on their sides moaning feeling Liam's cum still gushing out into him. He felt his own knot throbbing between them, but he could return the favor after they slept.

Liam's words about mates being like marriage had him smiling glad that Liam wouldn't ever divorce him. He hadn't known what Liam would think or do, he'd been ready for him to punch him. Making love had been so much better though and he knew that Liam was right. They couldn't knot if they didn't love each other or be meant to be together.

~LT TL~

The next time Theo woke up it was dark out, but Liam was wrapped around him. He had woken up like this before and it felt right. He nuzzled at Liam's neck placing kisses there as well. He was happy right now, the most he had been since he found Hayden. He wouldn't regret going to the lab finding her, but he wished he had gotten the cure then. He just hadn't had anything to put it in at the time.

He didn't want to get up, but nature was calling him and not the one he loved either. It took a moment, but he slipped Liam free of his body before getting up. He felt better now that they were together again. He also felt better that he had gotten all of his sins in the open with Liam. Sleeping near Liam was the best thing he could think of on helping him sleep. Theo grabbed his pants before leaving the room. It had been wonderful having Liam inside of him like the first time all over.

Once he was done in the bathroom, which had included a shower he went downstairs. He felt like he hadn't eaten in days. Melissa had given him something light earlier since it had been a week since he'd had real food. She hadn't wanted him to get sick so he had eaten broth and crackers like Liam had. He hadn't eaten much of the dog food because it was just so gross. Liam had always fed him the best stuff, but he was sure it was punishment what Scott gave him. He walked in the kitchen looking around for something to eat. He didn't want the broth again, but he wasn't in the mood for anything heavy. He found cereal and milk pouring it into a bowl before going in the living room to sit down.

He turned the TV on keeping it at a medium volume waiting for the cereal to get just the way he liked it. He loved it right before it got soggy the slight crunch, but not too cruchy. He had liked that since he was a kid. He wasn't that anymore though, but it didn't mean he didn't like some things to stay the same. Liam telling him that they were in this together had helped more than he could know. He wanted to get the case of needles he filled with the cure, but he couldn't risk going back there again. At least not now even if it meant saving people, he could end up dying, which would kill Liam.

He tested the cereal seeing if it was the way he liked before he started eating. The house was empty except for Liam and him. He figured someone might be outside watching the house, but by the time it wasn't that late. It was going on eight-thirty which depending on what plans had been made to give Liam and him time to talk they could be getting back soon. He was wondering where Hayden and Corey were at since they were staying here too, but they might have been given the boot too for a few hours.

~LT TL~

"Hey, I thought I dreamed you had come back to me," Liam said half asleep when Theo walked back in the bedroom half an hour later. He had tried watching TV, but nothing had been good and he had eaten the rest of the box of cereal. He was glad there had been two extra ones unopened.

"Sorry, I got hungry and had use bathroom too," Theo said wishing he had some clothes besides the pants that where for sleeping in. "You want to go to your house? I need clothes if I'm going to be staying like this," he said getting on the bed with Liam.

"You look better without clothes on," Liam said getting a hold of Theo's pants pulling them down and tossing them away. "See that's better," he smiled resting his head against Theo's chest listening to his heart beating. He moved his hand over Theo's side that was healed now after the sleep they had gotten. "We can go back to my house once the others get back. I want to sleep in my own bed with you tonight,"

"I thought they would be back by now," Theo said shivering as Liam's fingers slide up and down his side. He hadn't known he was tickilish until Liam had found it once before. He moved his hand over Liam's back finding the spot that made Liam moan. "Love that sound coming from you," he smiled as Liam got even closer to him.

"Argent was bringing Deaton back so maybe they're all at the animal clinic celebrating," Liam replied before he moved so he was on top of Theo. Patch had done it to him the night before and he had slept without waking up. He wanted to sleep some more with Theo underneath him listening to his heart. "If you need to get up wake me up next time, I hate waking up alone," he said letting out a happy sigh closing his eyes.

"I promise, I'll wake you up," Theo said wrapping his arms around Liam to make sure he didn't fall off of him. He kept his hand moving over Liam's back until he was asleep. It was only then did Theo try going back to sleep his self. When morning came he was going to have to explain a lot of things. He was ready for the fall out, but he knew that he wasn't going to lose Liam. He had been afraid for so long of that and now he was sure he had Liam for life.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter with Theo telling Liam everything. I could picture Liam's reaction being like this since he loves Theo so deeply. I hope you all can too. Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos.**


	53. Chapter 53

I Own Nothing

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Scott and Melissa mentions of others.**

 **AN: I changed how Josh was killed in this story since at the time Theo was Patch and couldn't have saved Stiles.**

 **CN: Scott and his mom have dinner together, which would have taken place same time as the last chapter with Liam and Theo together. Wrote this on Mother's Day 2018 sort of a shout out at how awesome Melissa is.**

Scott hadn't been up to taking a night off from what was going on. People were dying and Theo was still missing. Liam was getting sicker by the day without his mate. However, his mom had asked him to take a few hours because he needed down time too. If he kept going the way he was then he was going to get sick too. It was why he had given in to his mom going with her after knowing that Liam was being watched over by Parrish. He had also asked Stiles to keep Hayden and Corey at his house for the night. His mom had insisted the house be empty besides Liam and Patch there.

Scott looked around the diner that was beside the minature golf course that he knew Liam and Theo had gone to for their date night. It had been ages since he had been to this place his self. It was why he had agreed with the idea of Liam going here with Theo. He remembered the fun they had coming here as kids. There was even a picture of the little league team when they had come here together.

He hadn't noticed the other picture before though of Stiles, Theo and him together. It seemed like another world ago when the three of them hung out together as friends. It was why he kept giving Theo the benefit of the doubt even when some things didn't add up. He was confused on some things, but he had to find Theo to clear those things up. He had to consider Liam in this too refusing to push Liam away in thinking he wasn't important.

It had come close to Liam walking out the other day before he had gotten as sick as he was now. It had happened at the hosptial with Josh another chimera being killed after Malia saved Stiles. There had been no other way in stopping Josh from going after them even if he had wanted to find another way to save him he wasn't going to hold it against Malia for saving Stiles. Josh was trying to kill them out right, it was self defense.

They had found out that Parrish was taking the bodies though with Stiles and his self standing guard in the Jeep. It defiantly had not gone as planned with them finding out it was Parrish taking the bodies. He had flipped the Jeep over after jerking him out of it. He had caught Parrish scent seconds before he had passed out. The last week had gone by fast and slow at the same time, but he hoped it got better. He had an idea of maybe using Patch to find Theo if Patch could somehow find him from memory of where he had been.

~LT TL~

"Scott, you still with me?" Melissa asked pulling her son from his thoughts.

"Sorry, I was trying to think how to find Theo. I don't know where he could be at mom. Liam's physcially sick now and I can't do anything to help him," Scott said with a heavy sigh. "The pack is already a mess with what's going on with the doctors and then Stiles is convinced Theo's not the same person as he was in the fourth grade."  
He couldn't remember completely how Theo had been in the fourth grade. He was just relieved that Stiles and Liam had called a truths to their fighting with Liam being sick. He had seen how Stiles was worried and smelt it too. Theo not being Theo had not once been brought up since Patch had been found either. It was like Stiles put it all on hold because Liam could possibly die from this. It wasn't something he wanted to think about his self, but maybe once Theo was found they could stay like they were now.  
"No one stays the same as they are from one moment to the next. People change and drift apart sometimes more than you want them to. If we stayed the same as we were as kids then this world wouldn't be in the mess it is now." Melissa said, "I wouldn't have become a nurse. I would have a house full of dogs trying to take care of them."

She was hoping to use tonight as a way to ease Scott into Theo being Patch. She was giving Liam the time he needed to talk with Theo. However, she thougth it might come easier if she told Scott what was going on. She had a plan and coming here had been part of it. They were only half an hour away from Beacon Hills if they were needed they could get back in a hurry. She wished at times that Scott didn't thave to worry about the supernatural. She couldn't be more proud of him though for all that he took on.

"I think not that much has changed, you have werewolves instead of dogs to take care of," Scott said with a smile before they both laughed. He couldn't help it and it was true she took care of his pack when they needed it. Between Deaton and his mom they were still in one piece after all the battles they got into. She didn't just patch up their wounds either, she worked wonders on their hearts.

"Lets order and then we are going to play some minature golf. No objections are allowed, we'll play nine holes instead of eighteen. However, you are going to give this lady a few hours of mother and son time," Melissa said before they looked at their menus.

~LT TL~

They ended up having the special for the night, which was the sea food platter. It was better than the frozen fish that they usually bought at the store. Hush puppies, fries and cole slaw included as well. While they were eating they talked about some non supernatural things for the most part. Melissa could tell that Scott was still worried about Theo as the meal progressed. It was when she pulled out a photo that she had found earlier in the day.

The picture had Theo, Stiles and Scott in the living room under a fort of blankets sleeping. Stiles and Scott were on either side with Theo in the middle between them. She had been thinking a lot about the past and the three together. It had been after one of Theo's bad asthma attacks and he had stayed for the weekend with them.

His parents had only given her some money til they got back from some trip. Tara was on a school trip for the weekend so she hadn't been able to stay with him. She had been shocked that they hadn't even wanted to see him before they left. She remembered coming up with some excuse, but Theo had told her it didn't matter because I'm the plaque to them. She had hugged him telling him he was loved by them even if his parents didn't. He had always held on so tight not wanting her to let go.

"You remember this? I found it today after talking to Liam," Melissa asked setting the photo down in front of Scott.

"I do now, but I had forgotten all about him until he came back," Scott said telling her that it was the night Theo told him he wished he had her for a mom. They had been talking about the best mom meals, but Theo hadn't had one for his own. "He said it was the tuna caserole you had made for dinner. That had been burnt and so gross, but he said it was the best."

"Sometimes we forget people or things we did with them. I don't know, but I always remembered wondering what happened to him. I know that he used to be terrified of the sight of blood, but he out grew that it seems." Melissa said before she went back to eating.

Scott picked the picture up looking at how Stiles and he were sleeping as if trying to protect Theo. He should have done more to protect him this time instead of saying after the dread doctors. He could have found a way to help him and their own problems. However, the doctors were the problem now since they took him. Why they even wanted Theo he couldn't figure unless it had to do with what Theo had seen. There was also this voice, Stiles', saying that maybe his troubles had been the doctors to start with.

He wished that he could have protected his friend because that was what Theo was now and had been in the past. Even if the others didn't agree about Theo he was starting to see it from Liam's point of view more. He couldn't argue with his mom either about how things had been between them. He wondered how things could have gone if Theo had never left town. He would have been happy to have a little brother since he was older than Theo.

~LT TL~

As the evening progressed Melissa kept bringing up moments of the past with Stiles and Scott being with Theo. Little League, sleep overs and the minature golf course as well. It was a trip down memory lane with hints dropped here and there. Now that they were on the fourteenth hole of the last half of the course Scott knew that his mom was up to something. She had said nine holes, but they had kept going really needing the time away to clear their minds.

He seriously didn't remember the three of them making cookies and dumping flour on Stiles' head. He remembered Stiles and him doing it, but he was trying to remember Theo being there. His mom wasn't going to lie to him though, lie by ommision maybe when it came to trying to protect him, but out right lie, no.

"I don't remember Theo being there that day," Scott said before he took the swing hitting the ball. Thankfully he had gotten used to hitting with less force since the fifth and sixth holes. He had about taken the animals' paw off with the force he'd hit the ball with. It missed, but bounced and went in on the richocett. "It's like my old dog, some of the memories are gone."

Melissa handed Scott the picture, she had brought a stack of them. "I don't know why you don't remember that day, but pictures don't lie." She remembered it all. Theo was holding the bag, Scott was laughing and Stiles' mouth was hanging open looking at both of them as he sat on the floor. "It's like he got erased from your memories for some reason. I thought of the three of you as mine, even if only you were biologically,"

Scott knew there was only one way for a memory to be taken away. The doctors had something to do with them forgetting Theo. "Mom, when we finish our night out I have to look for Theo again. I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that I'm not going to like what I hear. I just don't understand why they would make us forget Theo."

He wanted answers now, but he couldn't leave when his mom wanted him to stay. She always came first and was there even when no one else was. There was also a feeling that she knew more than she was telling him right now. She was bringing up memories and photos of Theo, but she wasn't worried about where he was at. As he walked to the next hole with her he realized that Theo wasn't missing anymore. His mom wouldn't have asked him to come here if Theo was missing even if she thought he needed a night off.

"You won't have to look for Theo, if you promise me you're not going to want to leave I will tell you where he is," Melissa said seeing the worry on Scott's face.

"And why the trip down memory lane where I only remember some of them?" Scott added to what she said.

~LT TL~

His mom was defiantly up to something, but he coudn't fault her for being a mom. He knew how much she had thought of Stiles and Theo both as two more boys of hers. He couldn't believe how much he had forgotten of the past. He had only remembered his dog dying the other day when he had the asthma attack at school.

"He's at our house with Liam. They wanted some time together to talk about what happened," Melissa said putting her ball down before lining up to hit it. Once she did it went in with no problem. She had no doubt even after years of not doing this it was still in her memory. "The memory lane is because you're going to want to remember your friend," she wasn't just talking about the past either.

As Scott got ready to putt she mentioned stuff that Theo had done since coming back too. The childhood memories had been the first process now it was the recent months. Saving Lydia, Liam, Malia and helping when he could have just left it alone. She didn't know everything about Theo's past. She knew that he had secrets the biggest was something she couldn't tell. It was Theo who had to explain that and she had understood why Liam had been upset.

She had walked in on one arguement just because Liam and Theo were dating. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be the mediator when the others found out about Theo being Patch. She was trying to stay neutral even if she was reminding Scott of the times Theo had been his friend years ago. Even of the things he had done now to help them out, there was the lying about who he really was that was going to be a large part against him.

~LT TL~

"Why didn't you say something about him being back before we came here?" Scott asked getting his ball as they moved to the sixteenth hole. He had so many questions right now, but the biggest was how did Theo get free of the doctors?

"Liam, who has become like another son since becoming your beta asked me," Melissa said as they waited. Another group was in front of them since they had gotten through the last hole quicker. "When I left Liam and Theo were doing better. Parrish was watching the house like I told you," she informed him not going into any other details. She wasn't going to be able to answer questions she didn't even know the answer to.

"You are still sneaky as ever mom," Scott said with a sigh knowing she wasn't going to give him anything more. She either didn't know or wasn't going to turn this into twenty questions. They both were good at that game. He knew he got a lot of things from her when it came to being sneaky and caring about others just thinking of two right off.

"I have to be with a sometimes stealthy werewolf as a son," Melissa said with a smile as Scott looked shocked at the idea of not always being stealthy. "Don't give me that look. I have a list of them starting with just renching out your cereal bowl this morning instead of washing it completley," she said.

She was too good when it came to knowing her son. Scott's face gave it away that it was true when she had only suspected. "So not fair, I'm the werewolf in the family," he said in a low voice so no one else besides them could hear.

"I'm a mom, it trumps the werewolf card every day of the week," Melissa said before going first this time.

~LT TL~

The car ride back to the house felt longer than the earlier one. It was after nine, but it also felt later than that. Before they had gone to eat they had walked around the small town. They hadn't bought anything only window shopping or going in for a few minutes. It might have been to give Liam and Theo time together, but Scott had enjoyed his self. It had been nice to be out with just the two of them. A rare night off for his mom because she had gotten called back in the last two times she'd been off. An accident or understaffed because someone was sick. A night he wasn't going to regret taking since they were fewer these days.

"I think until tomorrow you don't tell the others. Theo's going to need to rest and until I know he has healed I am his nurse. No trying to get him to talk through the walls either mister," Melissa said knowing that there was a possibility for Scott to try.

"I think he might prefer Liam as his nurse," Scott joked, he couldn't help if his mind went elsewhere at that moment. "Sorry, can I at least see him? He's been gone for over a week being held prisoner for a experiment. I won't ask anything besides if he's okay,"

"Only if they agree," Melissa countered pulling into their driveway. "I'm not any kind of were-animal and I can tell that he's scared. He already has it in his mind you're going to reject him. Coming back here and falling for Liam probably changed things. I have a theory about what happened to Theo, but I don't know if it's true," she said cutting the car off. The porch lights were the only ones on at the moment.

"The only ones that can erase memories are the dread doctors mom," Scott said before asking if her theory was the same as his.

His theory being that the reason they couldn't find anything on Theo or his parents had nothing to do with foster parents, but the doctors having him. It was starting to make sense and the lie about his foster parents verses real parents had been one of the things that tripped Theo up. He had gone with the story of not wanting to be thought of as the freak who's whole family was dead. He was starting to feel like he couldn't tell which was the truth and what was lies. He hated that Stiles had been right and he had missed so many of the things Theo had lied about.

"I think they kidnapped him, possibly killed his family, and then he was forced into living with them. I don't want to think about what he had to do to survie. Its not going to be something you want to hear either," Melissa said before reminding Scott of the other people he had given second chances to. Some of them had out right kill people and yet they changed into becoming allies. She even mentioned Allison who had tried to kill him even though they had loved each other as well.

~LT TL~

Scott knew his mom was right about all the ones she named off. It wasn't just Allison who he still missed all the time. He viewed Ethan as a friend now and he had called him when he had needed help. Which he had also found out that Ethan was with Jackson. Jackson being another person that had been on that list of second chances. Even Derek had been named, which had him wondering just how bad what he was going to hear would be. Stiles going on the list and Malia had him even more worried.

It was why he had gone upstairs with his mom hoping that he could see Theo at least. He let his mom go in after he made sure that no one was waiting to jump out. Parrish had come over to talk to them for a moment or two before they came in the house. He said he hadn't heard anything or seen anything for almost an hour. The light in the bathroom had come on once for a while then went off an hour before.

Melissa walked over to the bed not seeing Theo at first. On a closer look Liam was using him a pillow lying on top of him. She saw that they were both alseep holding onto the other. She didn't want to wake them up if they were sleeping so she left them after putting a blanket over them. Even if they were supernatural it was chilli out tonight and she didn't want them freezing. They had been at a loss for each other for almost nine days. She doubted they could get anything, but Liam had been visually sick. It was worse than what wolfsbane could do to a werewolf so a blanket went on them.

"They're sleeping, you can look, but if you wake them up Scott you answer to me," Melissa said before giving him the look she had done before when he had woken someone that needed sleep up. Herself being on the top of that list, which also included the times Stiles had just fell asleep and was woken up. She knew it was hard for Stiles to sleep at times and it couldn't have been easy for the two in the room to sleep.

"I won't, there is no way I want to do what I had to when I woke Stiles up the last time," Scott said remembering exactly what he had to do.

~LT TL~

Scrubbing both bathrooms, the kitchen and he hadn't been aloud to talk for the rest of the day in the house. Sadly, that had been only three months ago during the summer. It didn't seem like that short time ago, but he really was bad at being quiet at times. In three weeks or less it would be the full moon again. The super moon actually so time was going fast, but felt slow right now.

He looked at Theo and Liam sleeping glad that Theo was back and Liam looked better. It might be dark in the room, but he could tell. Liam wasn't shaking and he didn't feel pain coming from him. He would wait until the morning to get the information out of Theo. He might be curious right now, but they looked at peace. He knew Liam hadn't had that kind of sleep since Theo vanished.

Scott left the room going to his own room to shower and change so he could go to bed. He was going to need some sleep if he was going to be dealing with Theo had to tell him. He was going to do what had been asked of him and hear Theo out. It couldn't be too hard, but there was the secrets and lies that were stacked up. Also he didn't see Patch anywhere and even if Patch and Theo didn't get along Liam wouldn't force his beloved wolf to leave. Liam had been clinging to Patch for dear life that morning. Patch was doing the same to Liam, there was no way on earth they would seperate. Theo might be Liam's mate, but Patch was his best animal friend as Liam said.

He showered and put on a pair of sleeping pants before he laid down. He breathed in before letting a heavy sigh out. He had already told his mom good night before she had left going downstairs. So he closed his eyes hoping to get some sleep. He kept going over in his mind about where Patch was at. It was the one thing his mom hadn't told him about either. Theo had appeared, Patch was missing. Patch was there Theo was missing. Patch and Theo had both been missing. Mason found Patch, but no Theo only his shirt. Theo being closer than you think was also what Hayden had said.

"Fucking hell," Scott said sitting up in the bed before he got up going downstairs finding his mom in the living room. "Patch is missing, but Liam's not frantic and I didn't see him in the room. Theo was missing and Liam was worried about him and was still sick. However, he wasn't as bad as he was," Scott said before going on in the ways he had just struck what could be the only solution for where Patch was. He had been through the house while going upstairs and Patch hadn't been anywhere. He hadn't smelt him either, which was odd if Patch was there. "Patch is Theo,"

"Half right, Theo is Patch," Melissa answered because Liam was right she wouldn't out right lie when Scott had put it together. "Don't you dare wake them up though or you will clean the toliets at the hopstial for a month," she warned giving him the mom tone.

"Mom, he lied about everything. How can I not go up there and make him tell me the turth?" He could feel the anger that was trying to rise to the surface. He had been out right lied to all of this time and Stiles was once again right. Theo had so many things to answer too with what his mom had been talking about. If it was true about the doctors then Theo had been helping them all this time. "He's the rat that has been here for almost two months. He made Liam fall for him to get into my pack." Scott said almost growling.

"Becuase I said so. Until I know for a fact that Theo is healed you are not going to make him tell you anything. He almost bleed out on the kitchen floor because he thought he deserved it. He has been paying for his sins for the last week being torutred. He has things to answer for yes, but you will not go up there and wake them up," she said ending the conversation by telling Scott to go to bed. He might be the alpha, but she was the alpha's mother and as she said before mom trumps alpha every time.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: I thought about the ones in the past that Scott had given second chances to. Allison being the largest after all that happened in season 2. Then Deucalion who he later has help him. There was also Ethan and Aiden, Aiden dying to help save Stiles. Chris Argent as well instead of hunting Scott he helps him now. I wanted Scott to be reminded of that here for when he hears about Theo's past.**


	54. Chapter 54

**I Own Nothing**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **CN: Liam and Scott have an argument over Theo. Which Theo tries to end by leaving with Liam. He doesn't want to be the reason behind the fight. It just doesn't go as planned and someone gets hurt.**

Scott didn't sleep much the rest of the night even after being told to go to bed and sleep. He was trying to figure out when he could have possibly missed that Theo was Patch. He had never sensed a difference in Theo from the time he had come back. He had never sensed a lie either, which went back to Stiles being half right. Theo could keep his heart beat steady while lying out right. He could shift into an actual wolf too, but as far as he knew Theo's parents hadn't been werewolves. The doctors kept taking him also evidence to his other theory. Theo wasn't a werewolf, he was a chimera. He wasn't sure what other supernatural creature he was, but he was something else.

He remembered Theo getting defensive at breakfast that morning when the pack got into a shouting match. They had been talking about the chimeras and it not being their fault they were used as lab experiments. There were no records on Theo or his parents after he had left Beacon Hills. There wasn't even a death record for his parents and he had foster parents. Foster parents that didn't want him around and didn't even acknowledge he existed when Liam had checked the first time Theo went missing.

His head hurt trying to figure out when he could have at least thought something was up. Theo had been helpful to them though. He had saved Lydia by stopping her from bleeding out. Liam had been killed by the doctors and Theo said he forced them to bring Liam back. He couldn't see where Theo had lied on loving Liam though. He had been with Liam as Patch before they got together as a couple. Theo had saved Malia from getting run over by a car as well. He had also done something for Stiles that he knew for a fact had nothing to do with a giant spider. Unless it was like Lucas who had been a scorpion hybrid.

Scott got up off the bed before going down the hall to the guest room. He raised his hand to knock because he could hear someone moving around in there. The door opened right before he went to knock with both Liam and Theo standing there. He wasn't sure what to say, but the dead silence could't stay like it was. They had to talk and sort things out before the rest of the pack found out. He wasn't supposed to be talking to them yet, but he couldn't take waiting any longer.

"I have been up most the night trying to figure what to say to you. I put it together last night when I got home." Scott said before going over how he figured it out. Patch wasn't there Theo was and Liam wasn't up panicing because Patch had taken off again. "I have gone back and forth on what to say to you. I actually still don't know what I can say to you that makes any of this okay." he said looking at Theo who was standing beside Liam. "Any thing that I come up with right now is because I am upset with you. I wanted to beat the hell out of you last night twice for all the lies." He admitted and he wasn't fond of things leading to violence when it could be avoided.

~LT TL~

He could either tell Theo to leave, which Liam would automatically become defensive about. There would probably be a fight right here between them. He didn't want to fight Liam and his mom would be after him for sure. She was already going to be on his case for talking to them now. The second option was to keep going with probation with chance of joining the pack. He knew that Liam had already told Theo he was in with Mason, Hayden, and him. The fact they were leaving for college was true, but it was almost a year away. His mom had kept making it a point that Theo had been his friend once. He had also let others have a second chance that did things even worse.

"If he goes I go," Liam said giving Scott a look that told the alpha Liam wasn't going to back down either. "He's mine and I'm his if you don't want him around then I go too. I love him and no one is going to stop me from doing that." he added knowing that could be one option if Scott went with what Stiles said. "Theo's not the first one that was ever on the wrong side at first. I got a list, I made it this morning. I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking back to when Stiles said you trusted everyone. He about broke his hand because he didn't like that you trusted Theo. So here is the list, you'll notice that Derek who is like your older brother is the first one on that list," he gave it to Scott waiting for him to look at it.

Theo had thought he shouldn't make it that it might make it seem like there was more guilt. In ways there was, but Theo was his boyfriend and mate. He wasn't letting him take a fall and be exiled. Derek started the list and the last name on the list was Stiles. Even if he had been possessed he still had done things and Scott forgave him. Stiles being possesed and Kira's mom showing up bringing out the Oni's was why Allison was dead. Also Aiden had died because of that, which he put in a large note beside Ethan and Aiden's names. Theo might not have wanted him to make the list, but Theo knew a lot he didn't. The doctors were the reason he knew about them so he had used Theo's knowledge to make the list.

"How in the world do you know about Aiden? I never said anything about how he died just that he did." Scott said looking up at Liam first then turning his view to Theo. He realized that Theo knew a lot more than he had let on. He tried not letting that tick him off right then, but it hurt. "You don't get to help him know stuff that I haven't told him. Aiden and Allison's deaths were accidents. I have to live with their deaths and the others that have died too. We have to keep people from dying if you can't then go," He said and it reminded him of the way that Theo had said he had been turned. "You lied about Ethan and Aiden too on their alpha turning you into a werewolf. You're not even one, you're a chimera like all the others."

~LT TL~

"He goes I go," Liam said again, "Why shouldn't he fucking tell me stuff that was obviously kept from me. You didn't tell me that Derek and you didn't get along. There was no mention of what Allison did either yet you loved her. I LOVE THEO, do I need to fucking put it somewhere that will get it across that I am not leaving him for you all to persucte his actions. He's done with the doctors because he has me. So if you want to make him leave then I go too. He's not leaving Beacon Hills because I'm still here for almost three 're only here for one more year Scott so take your pick now. Theo goes and you lose me too, I won't care since a pack is supposed to be family. They don't judge you on who you love or how things are so you can either be the friend I had last year who I stopped from killing us by reminding you of that. Or force me to choose cause I sure as hell won't pick any of you, besides Lydia. She's always been nice to me, but that's the only one I'd want. Mason and Hayden are with me of course and Corey cause he likes Mason, but they aren't dating yet." Liam said finally taking a breath. He hadn't meant to get angry, the way that Scot was acting towards Theo provoked him.

"You have obviously already made your decision if you want to be here or not. I gave you that choice last year, if you don't want to be with us then go," Scott said moving back giving Liam the room to leave.

"No one is leaving for good. You're both mad right now and its over me," Theo said refusing to let Liam be tossed out.

They both needed protection right now because he wasn't fully healed even if he looked it. He healed slower being a chimera so he still needed time to get his strength back. If he got attacked right now he wouldn't be able to protect anyone. He took the list from Scott balling it up giving Liam a look. It was the same one he had given him for even starting the thing. Something had told him it would just piss Scott off. He had done it to make Liam happy, but now it only had the two werewolves fighting.

"I won't be the cause of this, I was supposed to tear your pack apart. It's not what I want anymore the only thing I want is to be with Liam. I don't need in the pack or even the option of being in it. All I want is to know I won't be going back in a coffin and that I won't be forced into being away from Liam," Theo said looking between the both of them.

~LT TL~

Feeling the emotions coming from Scott and Liam were getting to him. He'd felt it happening before he was sentenced to the coffin for a second time. He didn't feel like the same person from when he came back to this town at the start of the school year. He probably didn't have any rights to tell Scott what to do, but they had once been friends. The doctors took that from him too. He couldn't remember those times before things started happening with Liam. The memoires were coming back though even the ones where Scott and Stiles had been his closest friends. Tara had been his best friend and knowing that he was responsible for her dying hurt.

"I can't take back what I did, but I won't let you two have a blow up over me. It's what they wanted me to do, I wanted it at first because I wanted your pack. They took away everything that was good in my life. They gave me Tara's heart, you know my sister, I stood there and watched her die because they told me its what she wanted. I believed them becuase Tara always said she wanted me to get away from our parents. I never thought that she would die or that by trusting three people I didn't know would ruin my life. You want me to leave fine, I'll leave your house, but I'm not leaving Liam. I'm going fix the mess I brought to this town and then you won't have to deal with me. I'll be around for Liam, but that's it," Theo said before he took Liam's hand leaving with his boyfriend.

He never meant to just implode like he had, it was probably the worst way to get what happened to him out. He just couldn't take being fought over. He had stayed quiet, but the second he knew it was coming to the choice it had. He couldn't keep his mouth shut knowing that it would be regretted later. Scott and Liam were mad right now, which meant anything they said would be out of anger. It's how it had gone with his parents being killed. He had been angry at them wanting to leave Beacon Hills.

He'd wanted to stay so bad hoping it was a bad dream he could wake up from. He hadn't wanted Tara to be dead, he wanted to be hated by his parents and his sister to be alive. He'd had too much time to think with the memories coming back from his past. The doctors hadn't just taken the pack's memories they'd taken his too. Falling in love with Liam and him having the heart he did had broken him from all that the doctors had done.

He didn't know how much more of the memories he could take coming back before he broke completely. He had thought of Scott and Stiles as brothers even if they never felt that for him. The doctors had destroyed the one part of his life that had been good. He'd taken Melissa away from him too. She had never said anything bad about him even though he never wanted to leave her house. She hadn't forced him into going either at times she had called to see if he could stay longer. Tara asking him to come home was why he had gone back.

~LT TL~

Liam almost crashed into Theo as they got to the living room. He hadn't expected Theo to stop all at once. He had thought they were going out the door, but he was hit with a wave of guilt. They had talked and he had felt Theo's emotions changing never staying on one. He claimed you only felt one at a time. He didn't see it, but Theo swore it was true so he had gone with it not wanting to argue. He didn't want to argue with Theo about anything and he knew Theo hadn't wanted to with him over the list.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked putting his arms around Theo pulling him into a hug.

"I don't want to be me, I can't handle this because it hurts too much," Theo said holding onto Liam. He was trying to will his self not to change into Patch. It was what he wanted to do become his wolf half so he didn't have to deal with it as his self. Patch was his safe place like Liam had become. He didn't want to fall apart right here, but he was scared to turn back right now too. "I just don't know if I can turn back once I'm him."

"Well you're not turning into Patch right now, baby. You are coming with me and we're going to my house. I need you to stay you even though it hurts. I love Patch too and knowing he's apart of you is great. I didn't loose my second best friend because I thought I was until he became you. So, we go to my house and talk some more. If you still want to be Patch tonight then you can, I'll hold you like old times snuggled together." Liam said cupping Theo's face before he kissed him.

He put everything he felt for the chimera into the kiss. He didn't know why, but he was glad that Theo wasn't just another werewolf. Even after everything he knew he still loved Theo. He hadn't changed his thinking when he had found out about Tara either. It was why he hadn't reacted at the knowledge when Theo told Scott. He didn't break apart until they needed air and even then he still didn't go far. He rested his head against Theo's chest listening to his heart beating. He knew why Theo was worried about shifting. It had taken him a while to do it the first time and he didn't know if the doctors had done something as punishment.

~LT TL~

"Promise me one thing and I won't right now," Theo said moving his hand over Liam's back. He was taking comfort in Liam right now as he breathed his scent in. Liam's scent had mengled with his since they had started dating. He coudln't even tell what his was anymore since it was apart of Liam's and vise versa.

"Whatever you want, you know I will do anything for you baby," Liam said pulling back so he could look into Theo's eyes. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Don't walk away not even when it gets thrown in my face what I did. You can't leave your family," Theo replied. "They love you no matter what they say about me its cause they want to protect you. I don't want you to lose them over me even if I'm never going to leave you willingly again," he had always been selfish before even when he was younger.

Knowing how much Liam was willing to give up for him showed him that Liam cared about him. He didn't need his boyfriend walking out on his family to prove to him how much he loved and cared about him. He could swear he was sharing Liam's heart with him or some part of Liam. He had felt different every time they had sex. It was small things at first like changing who he would and wouldn't kill.

It got bigger from there by not wanting to kill anyone because it would hurt Liam. He had ultimately set Donivon free and killed him so he didn't kill Stiles. He had protected more than one person in the pack. Lydia had been the first sure, but he hadn't fallen madly in love with Liam then. He had done it to try and make Liam like him and save Lydia to be in his pack. He had saved Liam too by bringing him back. He had said he would kill Scott if Liam lived, but he couldn't do that now. He couldn't take Scott from his mom and pack, but he didn't know how to keep Scott alive.

~LT TL~

"Promise me, Liam. I love you and I'm not going anywhere. I have this thing to figure out, how to keep Scott and you alive. I just need to know you won't leave them." Theo knew he was begging Liam for something he wouldn't even beg for in the past. "It's one of the ways I know you are safe."

Right now he really did want to have what Liam had. He just couldn't go about it the way he had been and get anyone else killed. He already had more blood on his hands from the things he had done for the doctors. It had been normal to just go get a kidney or heart for them. The new normal was lying beside Liam listening to his boyfriend's heart beating. He used to go to school and sleep some during the day. At night he had done what he had been told for survival. If he didn't do stuff he got punished, he'd found that out early on and never thought twice after the first two or three times.

"I promise, even if they don't want me around I won't use leaving the pack as a choice." Liam said seeing how much it meant to Theo that he didn't.

He would walk away without a second thought if not for Theo's plea. He could tell that Theo had changed even more from when he had been forced into leaving. The doctors locking him away had done the opposite affect they had wanted. They had tried breaking the bonding mark after the full moon, but it hadn't worked. The mark being sliced open had only healed back to the same rounded circle it had been.

Theo kissed Liam thankful that Liam wouldn't leave even if he was told to. He looked over his shoulder seeing Scott watching them. He didn't want to talk about what he knew right now, but he wasn't going to have a choice. He asked Liam not to walk away so he couldn't either. Scott hadn't said he couldn't be with them, he only got pissed at the list and what he had told Liam.

"Give me until the end of school, I'll tell you everything you need to know and stuff you don't want to know." Theo said knowing he had to face up to what he had done. "I will tell you this now though. Whenever you find the bodies that Parrish has been taking," Theo said knowing that Parrish was taking them because Liam had told him. "Donivon will be found because I killed him. He was going after Stiles to kill him so that it would hurt Stilinski and in a way get him out of the way." he'd told Liam what he had done.

~LT TL~

Liam had been fully seated on his cock locked there because of his knot when he'd told him. It had been hard as hell not making a sound to give away what they'd been doing. It had been worse seeing the look in Liam's eyes when he told him about Donivon, the real truth. He could have gotten Stiles killed, but Liam had forgiven him. He'd promised Liam that he would do everything he could to make it up for what he had done.

"How do you know what Donivon wanted?" Scott asked not able to read Liam or Theo's emotions at the moment.

"The doctors beat him up and threatened to come find me and kill me if Theo didn't do what they wanted." Liam said taking up for Theo. "He wasn't going to let me die again so he did what they wanted." he offered up so Theo wouldn't have to.

It had shocked the hell out of him even knowing the other things Theo had done. He understood why he had done it though when Theo explained more, but still hadn't been what he had expected to be said. He had told him that he could have gotten Stiles killed and what would it have done to him since he still loved Stiles like a brother though their relationship was fractured.

"I set Donivon free and told him what to do in order to hurt the Sheriff. I told him how to use his abilities as a wendigo to kill Stiles," Theo said his voice getting lower until it was almost a whisper. "I spent the rest of the day with Stiles making sure Donivon didn't get him. I had no sleep and was exhausted, but I got there in time to save Stiles. I did everything I could to keep him from going after Stiles. Even when Stiles and Malia kicked me out to have sex. I stayed outside in my truck to make sure Donivon didn't find him." Theo finished taking another breath knowing that Scott wasn't going to be happy with him.

He could sense Scott's anger and the alpha's eyes were bright red at the moment. He knew it was going to happen after all he had sicked Donivon on Stiles to start with. He hadn't taken his eyes off Scott while he had been talking. He'd even heard him growl and right now Scott was coming towards him. He had his fangs bared and claws out so he knew he was going to get some kind of punch or hit. He was more than likely going to get clawed at to, but it never came.

Liam felt Scott's anger and he didn't even think about what he was doing when he got in front of Theo. He put his front to Theo's front protecting their vitals so nothing important got hurt. He let out a howl feeling Scott's claws go into his back before they raked down. It hurt like nothing had before and it wasn't just the physcial hurt either. Scott had gone after Theo knowing it would hurt him if he hurt Theo. Now he was the one with the claw marks across his back because Scott hadn't seen past the kill Stiles and Stilinski part. He knew it would take longer to heal since Scott was an alpha. He just hadn't cared refusing to let Theo be hurt again after what he'd gone through.

~LT TL~

Theo felt Liam's pain as if his own back was being sliced into. He hadn't counted on Liam getting between Scott and him. He had been prepared to take the blow, but Liam getting between them pissed him off when Scott didn't stop. He was frozen for a moment hearing Liam's howl brought him back to reality though. He let out a growl bringing his own claws and fangs out. He easily moved Liam so he was out of the way before he went after Scott. Liam was hurt and he felt how bad that pain was. It wasn't just physcial either, Scott had hurt Liam emotioanlly too.

Liam howling hadn't only brought Theo back to reality it had also woken Melissa up. She had been sleeping until the howl from what had sounded like a wounded animal got to her ears. She had gone to the guest room first. However, hearing the noises of what was clearly two people fighting had sent her downstairs. When she got to the living room the first thing she noticed was blood on the floor. The next was the fight between Scott and Theo taking place in the living room.

"Scott Lucas McCall and Theodore Allen Raeken. YOU STOP THAT NOW," Melissa yelled using a ton she rarely had to use. "What do you think you are doing? I specifically said not to do anything until I said so," she was pissed.

At the moment Scott had Theo pinned down on the floor. Theo was trying to keep Scott from using his claws on him for the second time. He had gotten him once across his side before they had fallen to the floor. He had been on top, but he had done that to try and wait until Scott calmed down. He hadn't planned on doing anything to Scott, which he still hadn't. He hadn't struck the alpha anywhere and he knew how to kill Scott easily. The doctors had taught him how to just put enough pressure on one spot to kill someone.

"I'm trying to defend myself and Liam," Theo called out not wanting to make Melissa mad at him. "I'd gladly let go, but he's going to claw me like he did Liam, again." Theo wasn't about to let go until he knew Scott wouldn't hurt him again. Scott had gotten him with a few punches, but he had only blocked the others. He hadn't touched Scott except while blocking which to him didn't count.

Liam let out a roar hoping it would bring Scott back, but he also jerked him back pinning him against the wall. He used his arm holding it at Scott's throat letting out a growl as a warning. He was in pain, but he wasn't letting Scott kill Theo. He flashed his eyes yelling Scott's name, which brought Scott out of his attack of anger.

"Your mother would like a word with you. I'm thinking my back being ripped into is going to be one of those topics," Liam growled before he let go of Scott. He turned helping Theo off the floor before looking at Melissa. "We are going to leave, thanks for letting us stay here, but right now I need to be somewhere else. I am trying not to go off on Scott and hurt him even though he just hurt me." Liam said looking back at Scott with anger and disappointment written all over his face. "Theo made me promise not to leave the pack. It's the only fucking reason I am not walking away. Attack me again and it will be the first promise I've broken to him." he didn't wait to get a response. He took Theo's hand and this time they made it out of the house.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: I have rewrote this chapter 4 or 5 times because I wasn't happy with how it went. I hadn't planned on the fight, but it is what finally came to me after three days of trying. So I went with it hope it was liked.**


	55. Chapter 55

**I Own Nothing**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh**

 **CN: After the fight things are rocky and the rest of the pack finds out about which makes things even worse. Theo does ask one person for help that might understand what feels like to lose a person they loved.**

Liam hadn't wanted to go to school even though he had skipped out for two days already. He had let Theo clean his back up once they had gotten to his house. He had already taken a shower at Scott's so he hadn't needed another one. However, he'd laid across his bed letting Theo take care of his back. He hadn't wanted anything on it, but since it was going to take longer being from an alpha Theo had insisted. It was why he had four large gauges tapped on his back. It stung when Theo had been cleaning the claw marks, but he hadn't even flinched in pain.

He had laid his head on Theo's chest afterwards and cried. He had tried not to, but he had been not only physcially, but emotioanlly wounded too. He hadn't thought that Scott would attack Theo. It had meant to him that the others meant more than he did and he was Scott's actual beta. He hadn't answered his phone when it had started ringing. He had refuse to listen to some apology that wouldn't mean shit to him right now.

Theo had answered when Melissa had called though. Theo had told her that they were fine and right now Liam needed space. He had heard Theo tell her that he'd come by the hosptial that evening to see her. It was obvious that even though Scott had been upset enough to lash out, Melissa wasn't throwing them out of her caring about them. Liam hadn't been able to talk though, he couldn't find the words to say anything. He didn't know how much trouble Scott was in for what he had done, but it didn't matter.

Even if Melissa cared enough to call she also cared about Scott and Stiles too. Scott was her son and Stiles was a surogate, where Theo had been taken away years ago. It didn't mean she had stopped caring obviously, but he didn't think she would go against what Scott wanted. It had only been seven-thirty then, but they had left his house to get food. It had felt right being back in Theo's truck. Theo had even let him drive it to the diner that they had been to before.

Liam hadn't really been in the mood for food, but they both were still hungry from not having much the day before. Before that both of them had practically gone without since the week before. They got the big breakfast each with extra pancakes for Liam, Theo had gotten the extra waffles. Theo had made sure that Liam got sausage instead of bacon even though bacon came with the pancakes. Liam had gone with coffee, but Theo had wanted water. He didn't want to mix the syrup with coffee because he didn't like the taste.

~LT TL~

They took their time eating even though was only half an hour until they needed to be at school. Once they had finished Liam had driven them to the school parking where Theo usually did. Instead of getting out right away though they just sat in the truck after Liam killed the engine. He wasn't in the mood still for anything, but he couldn't just let everything else affect school. The whole time he had been driving he had kept one hand in Theo's. He needed the contact right now to know he was there. It wasn't just that either, he needed to know Theo was safe.

"I don't want to let you go," Liam said knowing the first bell was going to ring soon. It was like two minutes or less and they would have to go inside. "We haven't been apart since you shifted back besides you getting cereal." he said with a sigh.

"I'm not going anywhere, blue eyes. I promise you that, we got one class then there's our free period and lunch." Theo told Liam leaning in kissing his boyfriend. He had wanted to do more than kiss, but he didn't want Liam's back to start bleeding. "I love you, no matter what anyone thinks or says know that," he added once they broke apart.

"I know you love me, I knew it before you said it out loud. I think I knew before you did or even I really knew. You brought me back when they killed me, if you hadn't of cared about me you wouldn't have," Liam said taking in Theo's scent using it to comfort him. He was wearing one of Theo's hoodies at the moment as well. He needed it to keep him sane without going off the deep end.

"Come on, the bell is going to ring and I want to walk you to class," Theo said before he kissed Liam once more. He knew it wasn't going to be the last either, he palnned on getting many of them through out the day.

~LT TL~

Mason was only slightly peeved that Liam hadn't texted him right off about Theo being back. Hayden had given him the information after he had consficated the keys to her car. He had threatened to use every part he could for when Corey and he eventually went out. It had worked like a charm too getting Hayden to tell him almost everything. She just hadn't told him about Patch being Theo.

First period was spent as a review class before the test the next day in history. So Liam had sent a text to Mason he would tell him after class. He had wanted to tell him when Theo came back, but he hd needed that time with Theo. There was so much to explain to Mason that he couldn't over a text. Hayden had also text him asking about why he had at some point been bleeding. It had actually gotten a loud out burst, which she had covered. She had said she didn't remember that part of the reading when Kira's dad had looked at her.

Liam had wanted to focus on the review since he had been out. He knew the stuff inside and out without much effort. However, there were a few things covered the passed week he hadn't remembered. He had been sick and been so grateful when he had just been able to sleep. Mason and Hayden had say in front of him so he wouldn't be seen right off. If their teacher was walking around one of them jarred the desk. Mason had also done his worksheet twice in class because he just couldn't stay awake from the pain. The days after that he just didn't show up to school not able to handle it.

When the bell rang for class to be over Liam, Hayden, and Mason left in a hurry. They put their stuff in their lockers before going to find Theo. Liam didn't want the others getting near Theo after that morning. He was still not happy about the week before Theo went missing when Malia had just attacked Theo. It didn't make squat to him that Theo had lied about his parents. Theo was his and he should be the only one that called him out on something. He had forgiven Theo though for everything. He had given him a clean slate so the past meant nothing to him.

Once Liam got to the classroom with the other two the door was just opening up to let the students out. Ms. French had kept them longer for some reason, but he was actually glad. It meant that Theo was safe from being questioned before he got there. He just wasn't ready to see anyone esle from the pack. He wished that Corey was around so he could help hide them. He had become friends with the chimera through Mason and Hayden. He didn't see anything bad about Corey besides that he seemed lonely. Lonely wasn't bad at all though and he had felt like that all the time before Theo and Patch.

~LT TL~

Liam peared into the classroom seeing that Lydia, Scott and Theo were at the back of the classroom. It meant they would be the last ones out and he didn't like it. He slipped in when the line broke for a second going in the classroom coming up behind Lydia and Scott. Theo was facing him, but he also was being blocked from leaving.

Stiles and Malia had slipped in the second door into the classroom, which now was like a stand off to him. Liam looked over his shoulder seeing Mrs. French leaving the classroom. Right after Mason and Hayden came in with Corey who was looking nervous at the moment. He could sense that Corey didn't really want to be involved in this. However, Mason and Hayden were both leading him into the room. It was his lucky day really because they could use Corey's gifts to get out if this became too bad.

"Now that everyone is here will someone tell me what is going on?" Lydia asked looking at the five who had just come in.

She didn't know what was going on between Scott and Theo, but she had made the person beside her switch to sitting beside Scott. It had been obvious that Scott and Theo were going to come to blows if one of them hadn't moved. Scott had tried making Theo stay, but he had jerked free at the start of class sitting beside Lydia. Theo hadn't said much to her only about class stuff since they had a lab to do. He had however slipped her a copied notebook right before the bell rang telling her he only trusted her with it.

"I just want to be left alone the rest of the day until after school. I'll tell you what you want to know then," Theo said trying to move, but Stiles and Malia got closer. "Lydia just read the notebook and you will know everything. It's not going to cause memories to come back only explain things." he was hoping that it would distract the rest of the pack so he could get out.

"I'm not giving you to the end of any day. You set Donivon on Stiles to save your own ass. Killing Donivon was only covering up what you did to start with," Scott said. "I trusted you and told you stuff that if I had known I sure as hell wouldn't have told you," he couldn't believe he had been played by Theo. They had been friends almost practically brothers when they were younger. He didn't know how he had forgotten him, but he wasn't what he remembered. He would have been happy never remembering Theo. He'd gotten angrier since Liam and he had left the house.

~LT TL~

Scott had planned on having this conversation during class. Lydia had interviened though, which had caused him to have to wait. He had text Malia and Stiles to show up after class, he just forgot Liam would follow too. Liam had refused to talk to him when he had tried appologizing to him. He had never meant to strick at Liam, but he didn't think Liam would move as quick as he had. It was the only regret he had about the morning.

"You know I could have killed all of you by now if I wanted to. I no longer want that I want to be with Liam. I don't know how many times I can say it, but I won't say it again after this one. I will find a way to try and stop the doctors. I'll clean up the mess I brought here and then I'm going to be with Liam. I don't want in your pack," Theo said before he went to leave.

Lydia could tell that Theo was upset, but she wanted an answer to why he had done it. "If you didn't want to kill us anymore then why let Donivon lose?" She asked blocking Theo. It was slightly dangerous if he was upset, but she wanted to know.

"I fell for Liam and they gave me no choice," Theo said looking passed Lydia at Liam. "Two options I got even now, but I'm trying to stop it from happening. They want Scott's powers, which they won't stop trying to get," he had thought it over not seeing another way.

The dread doctors were going to either kill Scott or Liam. Then again the third option was him along with the entire pack. He had worked the ideas he had out in his head, but they wouldn't work. He wasn't going to take Scott from his mom even if he wanted to kick Scott's ass. He refused to let Liam die because he was his world right now. He had thought about maybe getting Kira to do something like Liam said she did before. She was gone to fix what the doctors had done to her though.

There was a senoraio that played in his head while he'd been in the damn coffin. He didn't want to kill anyone else, but the doctors kept making him choose. He kept seeing it in his mind even awake and it made him cringe. Scott and Liam both being held and he had to choose. Scott with the elecricty doctor's hand stuck to his chest, Liam having that fucking syringe imbedded in his neck. At the last second when he tells them no on killing either of them he's the one that dies. He could see it now when he shut his eyes. The cane doctor coming up behind him and stabbing him through the chest. He saw his self dying because besides Liam no one wanted to save him. Liam kept asking him to live, but he could feel his self dying in Liam's arms.

~LT TL~

"I have until the super moon to kill Scott if not Liam dies. Other option Liam kills Scott and I'd have to kill Liam, not an option either," Theo said looking back at Lydia.

He told her that he was going to burn the lab up, but he'd gotten caught. He had gotten the cures if Hayden and Corey became failures. He had also mangaged to put stuff in a box before the doctors had come back. He didn't think that Lydia was going to haul off and punch him even if Parrish was training her. Even if the others could hear he was telling Lydia hoping she was neutrual. The others were her friends, but he had saved her not wanting her to die. It might have been for two reasons at the time, but he had wanted her alive.

"You think you're going to get off that easy?" Malia asked, "You almost got Stiles killed and Liam did die because of you. I would have been fine probably if you hadn't let me drive that night," she said as her eyes shifted a growl forming in her throat. "You don't belong here so leave. Stiles was right about you all along and you've more than likely used Liam too." she added getting closer to Theo.

"The hell he has," Liam shouted getting between Theo and Malia. "Scott's already made it clear once he doesn't care if he hurts me so go ahead attack Theo, you'll be getting me instead," Liam growled his own eyes shifting.

"He's corrupted you into thinking he loves you. He probably found some way with the doctors to form that knot. He's not a real werewolf Liam, open your eyes and realize that Theo played you too," Stiles said trying to make Liam see that Theo was the bad guy. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had hoped he would be wrong, but he wasn't Theo was the bad guy and he'd turned Liam against them. He had driven a wedge into the pack that was growing by the day. He had gotten Scott to hurt Liam in the end because he claimed he was in love with Liam.

 **~TBC~**

 **Thanks for reviews**


	56. Chapter 56

**I Own Nothing**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **CN: Theo's told to leave, but he's not going anywhere. There is someone from the pack that does decide to help when Theo asks them.**

Liam let out a roar before starting towards Stiles. He was done with listening to how bad Theo was for him. He just didn't get far with Theo pulling him back holding onto his wrists. "LET ME GO," he growled out trying to get free, but Theo's grip was tight as hell right now.

"No, he'll just have his point proven if you attack him. He's not worth it, blue." Theo said not letting Liam go even though he knew Liam wanted to teach Stiles a leason. He'd like to punch Stiles too, but he wasn't going to do it. "He doesn't get what we have, but I won't let you hurt him. He might not trust me, but I saved him because he's your friend, he was like a brother to you." Theo said trying to get Liam to calm down.

Liam went slack in Theo's grip hoping he would let up, but Theo knew what he was doing. Liam looked at the older pack members in the room. It was obvious they had decided that Theo was only using him. Lydia hadn't said anything to that however, which was what made him make his decision. He wasn't going to be forced away from Theo if that was the next option.

"Except for Lydia who hasn't done anything wrong. You all have proved that its your way or nothing. You don't care about protecting the innocent because Theo is that right now." Liam said. "You keep talking about Theo, but the doctors are the one that need to be dealt with, not him."

He started naming what they had done starting with the most recent being attacked by Scott. He even blamed Kira for Malia finding out who attacked Theo for no reason. Stiles constantly telling Scott to force him away from Theo. Keeping people alive didn't mean crap if they wouldn't help Theo by finding a way to get rid of the doctors. He ended with the fact that in less than three weeks he'd be dead if they didn't find another way to keep him alive. Stiles had thrown away anything that ever meant anything to them too by trying to force him to forget Theo.

"I never said we weren't going to stop them, Liam," Scott said. "We just can't trust Theo. He gets to leave now and he's left alone. That is the only choice he has, leave and don't come back." He knew that some weren't going to be happy with the choice. He just couldn't trust that Theo wouldn't get caught by the doctors again. They could do something that changed him back into not caring. They could even get at Liam through Theo it was the only option he saw. He was sure that Deaton could find something to help Liam now that he was back.

~LT TL~

"You don't control this town Scott, you can't tell people what to do either," Hayden said. "Theo's with us and we say he stays since you obviously have gotten brain damage from what happened the last time Theo left Liam," she said.

Mason whispered something in Corey's ear before the chimera vanished. The others didn't notice it too focused on what Hayden was saying. Corey took hold of Theo's arm, which caused Liam to disappear too since Theo was holding onto Liam. It took about a minute, but once Mason saw that they were out of the classroom he let out a sigh.

"Hayden's right you don't have any control over people. You never let Theo in your pack and we're only here for Liam's sake," Mason said giving them enough time to at least get to Theo's truck and leave hopefully. Then again, he didn't see Liam leaving just because he was told to.

"We'll give you the message that Liam wants you to know. He doesn't need or want any part of your pack. You are a hypocrite and you attakced Liam for no reason," Hayden added looking at the others, "Well, Lydia's safe, but the rest of you get near Liam or Theo and you answer to us." she said letting her eyes shift and fangs come out growling as she looked back at Scott. "If you were some kind of real true alpha you wouldn't have just tried ripping Liam away from his mate," she knew she had been in the right not to tell them about Theo being Patch.

They would have done something to him before Liam could find out. She'd gone over that part so many times if she had been wrong, but the truth was out now. They would have locked Theo/Patch up as far from Liam as they could. It could have been worse though, they might have put him in Eichen House even if the place was horrible. She looked at each one of them that was there minus Lydia. They couldn't figure how to save them from the doctors some how they were going to fail. She had a bad feeling that there was hell like no other coming for them.

"We helped you and you're threatening us now?" Stiles asked shocked at how Hayden was acting. He hadn't seen this coming even though he should have with her being Liam's friend.

"Helped me? Theo fucking saved me from the dread doctors. They wanted him to kill me," Hayden yelled.

She told them what Theo had done instead of killing her. He'd gotten her stitched up and only left once he knew that help was there. He had gone back to get the cure in case there was a chance she could die. She asked them exactly how the hell did they think they helped her when they didn't even know she was missing to start with? She reminded them of what the first idea was to find Liam was. Scott forcing his way into Corey's mind without even asking him, but it had been shot down. She waited for an answer to the questions, but she knew they were trying to avoid what they knew she was saying.

"You cared enough to get Theo back then, but now he's nothing to you, just stay away from us," she said before backing out of the room. She wasn't going to trust them a second with her back to them.

~LT TL~

"You do realize that she's right?" Lydia asked after Hayden and Mason left. She hadn't been blinded when Corey had vanished with Liam nad Theo. "We cannot let Theo leave even if that's what you want. I'm not saying this because he saved my life either. I'm saying it because he goes Liam dies. We saw what happened before after seven days of Theo being gone. Ethan told you what happens to a mate if the other dies. I won't be responsable for Liam dying, he's sixteen he has his entire life in front of him. You might not like it but he's with Theo for the rest of that life."

She looked at the other three before she got her bag and left them. She knew what it felt like when Aiden had died. He hadn't been her mate, but it had left a whole in her heart that she hadn't fully gotten over. She also knew why Ethan knew so much because she'd talked to him herself. Jackson and Ethan were together, which she was happy for the both of them. She'd found out that they weren't just together though; they were mates. Ethan knew what that meant out right. In some ways Theo reminded her of Aiden because he had changed when he fell in love with her. Love had the power to change a person and she wasn't going to stand in the way of it.

Theo had given her the notebook to read asking for her help. She was smart enough to know that he wasn't doing it to get her to pick them. He honestly wanted help on fixing the mistakes he had made. Aiden had tried that before and she had lost him before she could see he had become the good guy in the end. She wasn't going to lose another life because she didn't give that second chance that had been asked for.

Lydia wasn't wrong in thinking where Liam and Theo might be at. They weren't alone though because Hayden, Mason and Corey were also sitting on the back of Theo's truck. Liam sitting in Theo's lap as she walked over to them. Theo was looking at something on Liam's back, but when she got closer she saw that it claw marks going across and down Liam's back. Liam hadn't been lying about what had happened with Scott trying to attack Theo and getting him. She wanted the doctors gone because they were tearing her friends apart. It might have started with Theo trying to do it, but he was clearly on Liam's side now; their side.

~LT TL~

"They should be gone by tonight if you don't keep yourself from healing," Lydia said getting the attention of the others. "I know what its like to lose soemone you love. I've had it happen twice," she said telling them about Jackson, who now was with second love, that had died's brother. "I'll read the notebook and see what I can come up with. I'm not making promises here, but forcing you to leave is not the answer." She couldn't believe that Theo had marked Liam just to use him. "No more lies that's all I'm asking even if the truth is worse than what I know already."

"Everything about me is in that notebook along with the other chimeras," Theo said knowing that Lydia meant what she said. "It's not all good, but anything else you don't find I'll tell you," he included Patch in on that. "I never used him to get to Liam either. I just really wanted a friend, which is how I fell in love with Liam," he had no reason to lie about it knowing it would get him no where with Lydia and the help they needed.

"I'll read the notebook when I get home since I'm done for the day," Lydia said putting it in her bag.

She wanted to say something that could be a reason for what had happened in the classroom. However, she couldn't come up with anything that would mean something. Liam was hurt by what was done, but she wasn't sure if it was safe for them to be alone right now. It was obvious that right now no one was going to rip anyones throat out. She decided to just leave it alone since she had given them her support. She wasn't turning her back on her friends, but right now she needed time to think. They all needed a cooling off period even if they didn't have much time.

"Thanks, I just can't do it alone anymore, I tried, but I kept getting deeper in the hole they were making for me." Theo said knowing that Lydia wasn't going to not help her friends either. He wanted the help even when it came out that he had done more bad than good lately.

Lydia nodded before she turned to leave wanting to get started on reading the notebook. She was done for the day and if she started now she could finish it before the others were out of school. She didn't want anyone esle to die either and she could tell that Theo wanted the same. She didn't know how it had gone with Donivon in the lab, but Theo had fixed that mistake. It had gotten too close to home for her liking, but Stiles was alive now. Malia was alive because he pulled her out of the way. She could have been somewhere else when it happened and hadn't been able to get out of the way. Theo had also saved Liam and probably others since he had decided he was done with the doctors' plans.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Hope wasn't too OOC for Lydia there. Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos.**


	57. Chapter 57

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I hope this isn't OOC in these next few chapters, but after all the angst I wanted some really hot fun for Liam to destress.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **CN: It's been quiet for two days without anything from the dread doctors. Mason and Hayden try to cheer Liam up by giving him an idea of what to do. He did say he was bored. Before Liam and Theo leave to do what is choosen they have some fun in Liam's room.**

Liam had been miserable the rest of Thursday and all of Friday. He was better and Theo had no trace of what the doctor had done to him. Liam did notice he was occasionally limping though. He'd asked what happened because they were able to heal so there shouldn't be a limp. Theo had told him he thought it was from how slow his leg had healed over from where the doctors broke it. It didn't actually hurt out right, but his brain hadn't fully processed it had healed up right he guessed.

Friday for the most part had been spent keeping away from the other pack. Hayden had told him she depacked him from Scott and the others. He hadn't even thought twice about what it meant. He wasn't caring about needing a pack of werewolves with an alpha. He felt like he had his own pack with Mason, Hayden, Theo, and with Corey being there friend he'd offered him sactuary with them. He was just glad his parents were working all weekend. He wasn't going to have to explain why not only Theo and Mason were staying over, but two other classmates.

Lydia had talked to them during their free period before she left the school. She had read through the notebook twice. He hadn't really wanted the others to read it because it would make things worse for Theo. He had known they had to though so they could be ready so Lydia had gotten two more copies from Hayden. Once the rest of the pack read it they were going to have to talk. It wasn't going to be easy and he would prefer to just go it alone, but Lydia convinced them.

Saturday morning they were supposed to meet at her house about nine. It would be nuetural ground since he had out right refused to let them at his house. If Lydia was coming he wouldn't have cared. However, he told her to tell the others that he revoked their rights to his house. If Theo meant he had no pack then he'd take Theo every single time and make his own. He had his friends, the ones that didn't judge him and hadn't blinked any when he started dating Theo. The ones that were still there when Theo had told them about everything, which he had.

~LT TL~

Theo had sat with Lydia in AP biology again much to Scott's dislike. Liam had known he was okay then. It was just in the third and fourth peirods he had worried about Theo. Scott had been late almost to his third class so Theo had already had some one in all four desks around him.

Fourth peirod Theo hadn't gotten lucky though because not only had Scott been in there but Malia and Stiles had been too. They had sat on either side of him and Stiles sat behind him. He knew if Kira was still there she would have sat in front of him more than likely.

Liam had took off to the bathroom at the last two minutes of class going up to wait on Theo. He hadn't done that in a while, Theo had done it to him more. When the class had filed out Theo had been the third one out. He'd taken his hand feeling the tension coming from his body. He knew it had been a dirty play, but he had rubbed the other three's face in them being together.

The second that Scott, Stiles and Malia had come out of the classroom he had pulled Theo to him kissing him. He hadn't gone for light either, he'd gone for life depending on Theo kind of kiss. Theo had been kissing him back though so he didn't feel that bad about it. They had the problem with who they thought he could be with he didn't. His parents didn't even see Theo being bad for him. They had agreed to let Theo stay since he had no where else to go.

It had been funny Thursday evening because Scott had shown up at his house before his mom went to work. He had tried to tell her that Theo was bad news without letting it slip about the supernatural. It hadn't worked though because his mom didn't believe Scott. She believed what she saw and seeing the two of them happy was all she had needed. She had brought Scott in and told him to look.

The look part was that Theo and he were cooking dinner for his mom. She wanted to know where Scott got off telling her that Theo was bad if he was making her dinner? He hadn't been able to come up with anything that could make sense to his mom so she had told him to leave. His mom didn't take crap from people anymore not after what she'd gone through with his real dad.

She had made it clear that Scott was the one not welcomed at her house. She might have also added that she didn't think he was the one that should be near Liam. It had felt good having his mom stand up for them. His step-dad had agreed that they shouldn't let anyone tell them what to do. They were the only ones that could follow their hearts. Just knowing that his parents were behind them had given him a lot more hope. He'd known his mom liked Theo for a while. He had finally told her about his parents not being his parents. He had said they had left Becaon Hills, leaving him the week before.

~LT TL~

It was Friday evening now almost night since it was getting dark out. Theo was reading through the notebook again, but Liam was bored. He didn't want to be stuck inside tonight so he was thinking about maybe exploring the tunnels. It wasn't the best idea probably, but it couldn't hurt he thought. He had been texting Mason and Hayden to see if they had ideas. Mason thought movies with couples, but Hayden shot it down plus she had to work in a little while.

Liam was about to get up and take the notebook from Theo for some alone time together. However his door was opened and Hayden came in with Mason. He hadn't even heard the door open he'd been lost in thought. He probably should be more on guard since the dread doctors were out there. Theo had told him about that first time when they had almost had sex. The alarm on Theo's phone hadn't been an alarm persay it was the doctors' frequency for him. He had been shocked that the doctor had been in his house, but he shouldn't have been. They had been there when they had killed him.

"You could have like knocked or something?" Liam said looking at his friends.

"I heard them coming up the stairs," Theo said giving Liam a smile because his boyfriend had looked cute jumping. "Forgive him he's been pouting since we got home from school." he said before putting the notebook down. He took hold of Liam pulling him down on the bed so he was half sitting half laying between his legs.

"I have not been pouting that long," Liam countered, but he didn't move from Theo's embrace.

He barely stopped the moan that wanted to come out. Theo's wasn't shy about anything, which he had known. He just didn't think he was going to give his friends a free show. Theo's hand had slid right down into his shorts he'd put on when they got home. Theo had given him a hand job coming home from school. Theo had been the one driving, but he hadn't objected when he'd offered to jack him off. He'd needed some frustration let out from the day they'd had at school.

~LT TL~

"Hayden came up with an idea of what we could do," Mason said trying, but failing to not watch what Theo was doing to his best friend. "She said we could go to Sinema, she'd sneak us in the back," he barely got the words out becuase it was hard to concentrate.

"Unless you two want to fuck each other all night?" Hayden asked. She could smell Liam's arrousal from where she was at and Mason's too. "Look, I'm horny too and you have been cooped up for a good while now. So lets go out even if I have to work I do get breaks. We can dance and Mason you can call Corey, see if he wants to come with." She offered. They needed to get out and have their minds on something else besides dread doctors and chimeras for one night.

"Just give us like ten minutes," Liam said thinking that it really was a good idea.

He was also thinking he wanted Theo to finish what he was doing before he went anywhere. He knew that Hayden had a good sense of smell being a chimera. Mason was only getting a visual show, which he really should stop giving them. They were his friends, but any objections to them being there was fading. Theo wasn't compalining and in a way he was giving him a fantasy he'd told him about. He liked it if he was watched while getting off. Mason and him had done it before.

"I doubt he's going need ten," Theo grinned pushing Liam's shorts down so the elastic was under his balls. He had changed Liam's positon so that he was on his knees legs on either side of his.

~LT TL~

Liam's cock and balls were in full view of the other two in the room. Theo had planned on spending the night with Liam together in a different way. He wasn't really up for going out, but he had heard Liam's heart skip when Sinema was mentioned. Liam wanted to go and they did need a night off. He hadn't been able to think of anything by reading the notebook. His head was about to split with ideas he thought out but when played out in his mind they failed.

Liam moaned as Theo's hand jerked quicker over his exposed cock. He was panting as Theo sat up more and used his legs to spread his own farther out. The elastic and looseness of his shorts gave him more room too. The shorts slid somewhat down in the back, but he didn't care. He let his head fall back against Theo's shoulder bucking into his hand shouting. Theo's gripped him tighter just like he liked it as pre-cum slicked him up. It made it easier for Theo's hand go over his cock and eased the slight ache there too.

"We're um..." Mason tried to say, but nothing was coming to him. He seriously had not planned on watching Liam get serviced. He just couldn't prise his eyes away from it and he could see that Hayden hadn't moved either.

"THEO," Liam let out a howl cumming and it hadn't taken ten minutes either. He whimpered bucking as Theo continued jacking him off. The cum shot up covering his chest as he went over. He hadn't been in the mood to have sex the night before after everything that happened, but now he wanted it. He wanted Theo to fuck him right now before they left.

~LT TL~

Liam whined when Theo let go of his cock almost falling forward on the bed. He didn't know what had gotten into Theo, but he liked it. Even all the crap they were going through right now he could sense at least right now Theo was okay. Theo had caught him before he fell on the bed wrapping his arms around Liam. He bared his neck letting Theo know he was his to do whatever with tonight. He didn't want to worry or even think about reality.

"We might need that ten minutes," Theo said letting out a growl when Liam turned his head. Everything inside of him in that moment wanted to claim Liam. "I don't give a shit if you stay, but you're not going be joining us," he had given Liam what he wanted by letting them watch.

However, no one got to touch Liam but him. He was in a giving mood so he let them pick if they stayed or went. He wasn't going wait to hear the decision though because he didn't care. He used Liam's cum to slick his cock up and open Liam up with his fingers. It didn't take long to do it and Liam was moaning and whimpering again.

Hayden took hold of Mason's hand dragging him out of the room even though he was protesting. She had pulled herself back to reality seconds before. She hadn't been that horny in ages, but she thought they deserved privacy. She could tell that Theo hadn't actually cared if they stayed and she wanted to. She knew it was a one time deal though, she would have wanted more if she stayed. Theo wasn't going to let her join them he said that flat out.

"He said we could stay or go why are we going?" Mason asked, but Hayden had a grip on him he couldn't get out of.

"Do you want to watch Theo fuck Liam and knot him? They are going need more than ten minutes," Hayden reasoned with Mason. He still protested, but she wasn't going to stay. She sent Liam a text to let her know when they got to Sinema. She would let them in the back way.

~LT TL~

Hayden hadn't been wrong because the second they left the room Theo got rid of Liam's shorts. He got his own clothes off before getting Liam back on his knees. He wasn't looking for slow right now, he wanted to fuck Liam. He had made sure he was open enough by fucking him a few more times with his fingers.

"I need you, but won't less you say yes. I want fuck you hard and fast right now." Theo said against Liam's ear bitting down just below it.

Liam had already submitted to him, but he didn't want a gesture he wanted to hear the words. All he had heard for two days was he was using Liam. He didn't care about him or worse he had forced him into mating. He had told Liam to wait, but he hadn't stopped Liam from doing it. He might be better off if it hadn't happened, but he wouldn't change it for anything.

"Yes, fuck me," Liam said moving back against the head of Theo's cock.

It was against his entrance, but Theo hadn't entered him yet. Liam moaned as Theo thrusted into him the second he said yes. He let his head fall against the bed resting on his arms and knees. He gripped the sheet preparing for Theo to do what he'd asked and fuck him. They'd done it before and he liked it just as much as when they went slow.

~LT TL~

Theo held Liam's hips in a tight grip giving him a moment to adjust. Liam had all out fucked him the time he'd shown up after he'd been buried the first time. He just wasn't sure if that was how he wanted to fuck Liam or let him off. He thought about it for a moment his cock only an inch into Liam. He slowly slide into Liam still decidng before he moved so only his cock head was in Liam again.

It didn't really get going at Sinema until nine or ten at night and it was only something til eight or after eight. He had seen the list of sex positions that Mason and Liam had been looking at weeks back. There was one that he had liked and was thinking about now. He didn't know if they were going to get a break much longer. He figured the doctors were regrouping on what to do. Liam wanted to have fun and the others did too. He'd give Liam what he wanted tonight and get his fun too. He was just going give Liam a good fuck before he repositioned them.

Liam clenched around Theo not sure if he was going to move at first. He wasn't deprived much longer though because Theo was moving. He had a hold of his hips in tight grip thrusting in and out. Theo was holding Liam still for a few thrusts and then pulling him back against his cock. It was a push pull deal going and he was moving at the full force a human could. He made sure not to strike against Liam's prostate as he went in each time. He was drawing that out until the end when he let Liam cum.

Theo pulled back only to slam back into Liam before bending down covering Liam's body with his own. He stayed on his knees, but got Liam down flat on the bed with his cock between the bed and his stomach. Liam shouted out in pleasure feeling Theo's cock going deeper into him. His grip on the sheet getting tighter feeling his orgasm building. He was in pure bliss right now with Theo hammering into him.

~LT TL~

"Can I cum?" Liam asked since Theo hadn't told him either way. He wanted to, but he'd try to hold off if he could.

"Soon, but not this time," Theo answered kissing along Liam's back. He pulled his cock almost free before driving it back into Liam. The bed was moving he was moving so fast into Liam. He was glad that Liam's parents weren't home at the moment. He defiantly would get thrown out for doing this to their son.

It only took a couple more thrusts and Theo was cumming. He growled out biting against Liam's shoulder. Liam almost lost it feeling Theo's fangs sliding into him, but it wasn't into his mark. He would have been a goner if Theo had opened him up there. It always made him cum even without being touched.

Liam could feel Theo filling him now though and it felt perfect. It would feel better if he was being knotted, but it was probably for the best if the didn't right now. He did want to make it to Sinema tonight to spend time with their friends. He was going to get Theo to dance too that was going to be great.

Theo pulled free of Liam clamping the base of his cock until he got Liam to turn over. He was going let it out over Liam's torso, but Liam had a better idea. Theo moaned as Liam took him into his mouth. Liam sucked at the head of his cock as the cum shot into his mouth once Theo let go. Liam didn't stop sucking until he had every drop of cum from Theo's cock that it could produce from the orgasm.

 **~TBC~**


	58. Sinema Part 1

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: Hope this isn't too OOC for them, but I really wanted them to have this kind of fun before more things set in.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Mason, Brett, Corey, Hayden**

 **CN: Now that Liam and Theo have made it to Sinema for some dancing and fun they get up to more sexual stuff.**

It was almost nine-thirty before Liam and Theo showed up at Sinema. It was longer than they had planned, but they got carried away. Liam hadn't thought he was going to be able to move the second time they'd had sex. Theo had moved him to the edge of the bed so he could spread his legs out. His ass had been hanging slightly over the edge when he'd gotten into the full position. It had taken a few mintues to get his body to adjust even though he was flexable. He'd been doing a split before he'd leaned forward onto the bed.

Theo had stood up behind him fucking into him just as rough as before. Every time he went in his prostate was hit against. It had gone on for what seemed like forever, but he'd loved it. The ache in his stomach from his growing orgasm and the one in his legs from having his legs split as far apart as they could go. He had passed out when Theo finally came again his own orgasm taking over him.

It had taken time to move again once he woke up. Theo had given him a massage to ease the ache before they showered. He was still a little sore now that he was standing against Theo waiting on Hayden. However, it was a good kind of sore from being pleasureably fucked. He had almost cancelled on coming here, but there was a chance they wouldn't get much fun in the future. It wasn't going to stay quiet and they needed to get as much normal as they could.

"About time you got here, what did you do fuck til you passed out?" Hayden asked smelling the scent of sex all over them. It was faint from the scent of the soap and shampoo, but she could still smell it.

"Liam passed out, I am wide awake," Theo supplied the answer before Liam could. "I don't know about him though," he moved his hand down into the back of Liam's jeans. They were tight almost too tight, but he did have just enough room.

~LT TL~

Liam let out a shout feeling Theo's hand slide into his pants. He couldn't wear anything under the jeans they were that tight. He let out a growl, but Theo knew he wasn't wanting him to back off. Liam had already asked him once how he could be so happy right now. He'd told him that he was wanting the same thing that Hayden and Mason did. He wanted to have at least one night to think about anything, but their day to day lives. He wanted to forget about being locked in a coffin for a week. He wanted to forget the feeling of being helpless being away from Liam.

"He's still playful, I think he's tapped into Patch some," Liam said before Hayden shook her head at them.

"Get inside and try not to get kicked out. Anyone touches Liam don't you dare punch them either. I lose my job you lose your dick," Hayden said letting out a growl when Theo went to go past her.

"I got it, I won't get possessive, but maybe a guy or girl will over you tonight," Theo smirked before going past her smelling her arousal. He knew Mason hadn't been the only one that got turned on from what he'd done to Liam in front of them. "If you want I can point out a girl that would take you for a ride. A guy maybe who wants to fuck?" he really was being this side of evil tonight on the teasing front.

"Theo, be nice or she might slice your dick off. I like it firmly attached and hard. I love it hard and fucking me," Liam said taking Theo's hand leading him into Sinema.

Hayden shut the door back letting her head fall against it. Theo wasn't going to fuck her because she had a feeling he was more gay than bi. She had asked him during lunch that day if he'd ever had sex with a female. He'd said he hadn't ever found one appealing enough so he'd stuck to guys. The guys had also been able to take how rough he liked it when he fucked them. Which she was sure that Liam had gotten one of those good old fashion fucks after she'd left with Mason.

~LT TL~

Liam found a spot on the dance floor turning so he was facing away from Theo. He moved his ass back against where Theo's cock was. He knew that Theo was hard because he had blown him before texting Hayden they were here. He hadn't let him cum though wanting him hard while they were here. He shoved his jean covered ass back into Theo hearing a moan escape his boyfriend.

"You're being the evil one now," Theo said moving his hands down against Liam's hips before thrusting against Liam's ass his self. "Don't think I won't bend you over somewhere in here and fuck you. I will, your ass is mine tonight until we get back to your house." he nuzzled against Liam's neck as his hand wondered.

"Fuck, Theo," Liam moaned grinding back into Theo again. "I'm so fucking turned on by how..." He couldn't think of a word that descriped Theo right now.

"I have another idea for later, but you weren't wrong on one thing," Theo said moving Liam and his hips in a circle to the beat of the music. "I am tapping into Patch right now," he growled before thrusting his hand down in the front of Liam's jeans.

Liam whined letting his head fall back against Theo as they conitinued moving. Theo's hand wrapped around his cock with Theo's hips moving in circles. They were in a spot that could be seen by anyone who was looking. He was competlely turned on and defiantly wake again. Theo nipping at his neck letting his hand move only by the shifting of his hips.

"I wouldn't object to anything you asked me right now," Liam let out in almost a whisper.

He could feel Theo's happiness wrapping around him. The bond they shared was seaping out from both of them at the moment. If anyone could physcially see it, it would be like a fog drapping over them or a clear sheet of plastic. One of those things described it just right he just didn't know which seemed better. They were lost in their own world in the middle of a dance floor with tons of other people dancing around them.

~LT TL~

Liam moved his hand up wrapping it around the back of Theo's neck. He was still facing away from his boyfriend, but it helped in getting access to Theo's mouth. He pulled Theo to him turning his head until their mouths were locked together. One of Theo's hand was still moving in his jeans up and down slowly. His other was around his stomach keeping them both moving. Theo's tongue fucked against Liam's until they needed air.

"You're so fucking tight in these aren't you?" Theo asked moving his thumb over Liam's slit. He spread pre-cum over the head getting a whimper from Liam. "I want see your cock, open your jeans up for me, if you want to." He wasn't going to get Liam to do anything he didn't want to. He wanted to make Liam feel better, pull him out of the down mood he'd been in. Another reason for coming out tonight to make Liam happy. He could tell he was sad, but right now he knew there wasn't an ounce of sad in Liam.

Liam didn't hesitate undoing his jeans spreading the flaps downward where he buttoned and zipped them. They were tight enough to stay up with them open like they were. He moaned feeling the warmth hit against his already aching hot cock. He bucked against Theo's hand as it moved up and down his shaft a few more times. He was going cum if Theo didn't stop and he told him so.

Theo kissed and sucked against Liam's neck moving his hand away from Liam's cock. He spread the flaps on the jeans as far as he could get them. It was wider than Liam had them before taking hold of Liam's hips. He looked at Liam's cock that was standing at attention against his stomach. The way he was moving the head was disappearing under Liam's shirt, but he fixed that easily. He took hold of Liam's shirt jerking it over his head before going back to how they were dancing.

Liam moaned thrusting back agianst Theo's jean covered cock wishing he could get him to open up too. He couldn't believe he was dancing in the middle of Sinema like this. His pants open for anyone to see his leaking cock with his shirt compeltely gone. He whimpered when Theo moved his one hand up playing with his nipples, first one then the other. He arched into Theo's hand when it went flat as both of his palms rubbed at his nipples. He moaned as Theo pinched and pulled at them causing pleasure to shoot to his cock.

~LT TL~

"I think your friend's watching us," Theo said against Liam's ear. "Brett, I think you said his name was." he grinned hearing Liam's whimper knowing he was being watched. It wasn't a stranger either, Liam knew the other werewolf. Theo was feeling nice at the moment and as long as Brett didn't touch Liam he wasn't going hurt him. He had promised Hayden not to get possessive. He just hadn't promised to keep it in his pants tonight or Liam's cock in Liam's pants.

Liam opened his eyes not realizing he'd closed them finding Brett sure enough watching them. He was dancing with a guy at the moment, but Brett was looking right at them. Liam roatated his hips back against Theo getting a growl from his boyfriend. If Brett was going watch he was going get a nice view. Liam let his eyes close arching his back as he leaned back into Theo. He brought Theo's mouth back to him before kissing again.

"Give him a reason keep watching, T. Jack my cock, strip it good," Liam said in a low voice against Theo's lips.

Theo took hold of Liam's mouth with his own again before gripping Liam's cock. He did what he was told tightening his hand around the hardened member. He fucked Liam's mouth with his tongue the best he could like they were. His hand moving at his full chimera speed over Liam's cock. Liam was almost howling into Theo's mouth fucking into Theo's hand. Theo twisted his hand with every down stroke.

They broke from the kiss panting, eyes shifting back to Brett watching him. Liam was glad the music in the club was loud because with the next jerk he was cumming with a shout. Theo's hand moving even faster as he let loose his cum shooting up from his slit showering him. Theo's hand left his cock going to his hips again. Theo held Liam bucking into him letting Brett have a free view of Liam's cock as it erupted.

Liam thought Theo was going to back off, but he didn't he bit down right over their bonding mark. He felt Theo's fangs slice into him and he erupted into a second orgasm, his fifth that night. Liam slumped back against Theo locking his eyes with Brett panting and moaning. He felt wonderful at the moment, but he knew that the night wasn't over. He wanted to get fucked somewhere in the club and have someone watch him.

~LT TL~

Hayden was walking around with glow in the dark sticks, necklaces and braclets when she found Liam and Theo. She knew she shouldn't be surprised in how she found them, but she hadn't expected Liam's pants to be open. She shook her head going over to them seeing if they wanted something to drink. They were both covered in a layer of sweat from dancing and apparently other sexual acts. Liam's torso had flakes of cum on it and some that were still wet.

"Water and I'll take three of those," Theo said looking at the braclets she had on her wrist. "Maybe one the necklaces and two the braclets," He changed his mind before handing her some cash. "I want light his cock up more," he smiled before nipping at Liam's neck.

"You two are hopeless and horny as hell," Hayden said before she handed Theo the glow in the darks. "I'll get the water and be back, just don't move or I'll never find you," she said. There were lots of people with glow in the darks, but then again Liam would be the only one with one on his cock.

"No problem, we'll be here, he likes being watched," Theo supplied before Hayden left them again. "These will be perfect, blue and she gave us blue and orange ones," he said before sliding one of the bracelt ones around Liam's cock. It was loose so he'd still be able to cum when he was ready again. He put the necklace one around his own neck sliding the spare bracelt into his pocket.

Liam moaned looking down at his cock that now was even more noticable with the glow in the dark around it. He could barely remember his own name much less anything that was bad outside of Sinema right now. He could careless that he'd been sliced open the day before by his former alpha. He was happy and having fun right now feeling Theo's bare chest against his shirtless back. He wasn't even sure when Theo lost his shirt, but he had.

Theo moved his hands over Liam's sides kissing his neck whispering into his ear little sweet nothings. It was mostly about how good he looked, how hard he was making him and the fact other guys and women were watching now. The most was the I love you's and it was his choice if he wanted to close his jeans.

~LT TL~

Hayden came back with their waters and Liam turned his up downing half the bottle in two gulps. He was hot and thirsty, but he wasn't ready to leave, but he did have another idea. He swallowed the rest of the water down feeling his mouth becoming wet again. He just had finished his when some from Theo's fell onto his chest sliding down his body. He knew Theo did it on purpose as more went down the other side of his chest. It helped a little on cooling him off, but he was almost hard again.

"I think half the clubs been watching you two go at it," Mason said coming up to his best friend with Corey. "Are you two high and just didn't tell us?" he asked.

"Not the way you're thinking," Liam smiled before turning into Theo pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss. He thrust his tongue into Theo's mouth at the same moment he thrust out their bonding link again. He covered Theo in it making him feel just how happy he was right now. He had made him happy when he'd been down in the dumps. Theo was his happy every time. He soaked Theo in the way he felt as he wrapped his arms around his mate.

"I think it's the bond they have that's making them high," Corey supplied sliding his hand into Mason's.

He could feel it even though he couldn't see it and it was almost suffercating how much energy the couple was letting out. He had been one of those club goers that had been watching the two in front of him right now. He had been dancing with Mason in front of him thrusting his hips into Mason. He didn't think they were actually dating, but he didn't think it would be long before one of them asked. He had dry humped Mason watching Liam and Theo, Mason had done it to him too.

"Oh, wow. I didn't know they could do that unless they were physcially connected while having sex," Mason said because Liam had told him about what he felt every time he had sex with Theo. He'd told him in almost too much detail one day and had to stop him. "Let's go dance some more," he offered before leaving his friends.

He was really going have to get his self off later tonight. He was so hard at the moment and Corey kept grinding him. They'd danced at one point grinding against the other's upper leg. He had almost lost it then and he was balming Liam for it. Theo was defiantly to balme too, but it was fucking hot.

~LT TL~

Liam was facing away from Theo dancing like they had before, but Brett was closer this time. He wasn't on the other side he was only an inch from being able to touch Liam. Theo had asked if he wanted anything special tonight. One night only deal and Theo had offered so Liam didn't refuse it. He'd wanted a dance partner in front of him and he'd picked Brett when he saw him again. He'd been sitting taking a break from dancing, but Liam had watched Theo go over to him. He didn't know what Theo had said, but Brett had come back with Theo.

Theo wasn't sure how far he was going to go with having Brett with them. He'd asked Liam if he wanted something special. So when Liam's answer was a dance partner he had hoped it would be Mason or Corey, even Hayden. He just hadn't expected Liam to say Brett, but he'd done what Liam wanted. Liam wasn't going ditch him for Brett not after the love Liam was throwing against him tonight. He was almost choking and he had been doing it right back to Liam. He wanted Liam to feel like he was worth something. Liam always made him feel that way and he wanted to repay him.

Liam moaned arching into the hand that wrapped his cock. He was fully erected again and Theo's hand was sliding over his cock. At least he thought it was Theo's, but when he looked down it was Brett's that had a firm grip on his cock. He bit down trying not to moan, but Theo's mouth against his ear telling him to enjoy was all he needed. He told Theo to show Brett how tight he liked it. He wasn't let down either watching Theo's hand take hold of Brett's as they both jerked him closer to his orgasm.

Theo watched Liam's face as he turned it to him. He knew Liam was enjoying it having his cock stroked again. He knew what Liam liked even if they'd only had almost two months together. He liked his ass played with and his cock stroked until he was almost too sensitive. He liked it tight just shy of a painful grip, but stil not enough to inflict pain. He also knew that Liam was letting him decide how far this went. He'd told him he could, but Liam was leaving it up to him.

"We need more privacy," Theo said taking his hand off of Brett's and moving the other werewolf's at the same time. He moved from behind Liam, but not letting go of him telling Brett to follow him. He went through the beaded curtain area looking for somewhere they could be alone. He'd seen people going back there earlier coming out smelling like sex.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: More of this three some to come and I just couldn't resist having this in the story as a break from all the drama. Wrote back in 2018 when started the story. Thanks for the reviews and kudos.**


	59. Sinema Part 2

**I Own Nothing**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **CN: With some privacy Theo, Liam and Brett do a little more than they did on the dance floor. A Lot more. There will also be a surprise at the end of chapter. Can't promise it is good at all cause its not.**

Theo checked to make sure that no one was around. He didn't want someone coming out of know where disturbing them. He pulled his shirt from his back pocket and Liam's tossing them on floor. He kissed Liam's neck before asking him if he wanted Brett to suck him off. He also gave him the second option of being jerked off it was his choice. Mouth or hand which ever he picked he wouldn't be upset about it.

"Mouth, want him fucking blow me, Theo. Please let him blow me, so fucking hard it hurts. Always yours, but want his mouth if that's an option," Liam said crying out as Theo slightly pierced his neck with his fangs. Theo's hand was clamped around his cock so he wouldn't cum though. "FUCK," he let out roar bucking as Theo held him tight as a phantom orgasm washed over him. The music swallowed the roar up except for the three of them no one could hear.

"You to want blow him? I can feel how bad he wants your mouth, or you want to disappoint him?" Theo asked looking up at Brett letting his eyes change to his golden ones. He ran his tongue over his mouth wiping away the traces of Liam's blood. "He's begging me to let you touch him, but your mouth is the only thing going near him unless I say other wise," he added making sure Brett knew the rules.

Brett nodded not trusting his voice at the moment. He didn't need to have Theo tell him how much Liam wanted him to blow him. He was a werewolf and if he wasn't he could tell from the way Liam sounded. Theo offering him to dance with them had been one thing, but the offer to blow Liam now. He was defiantly surprised, but he could sense the bond surrounding the couple. There was no doubt in his mind that they were solid mates. They weren't going to add anyone permeantly. It was a one time deal, but he wasn't turning it down. He wasn't going to disappoint Liam.

Theo moved Liam so he was kneeling on the shirts he had put down. He hooked his thumbs in the belt loops of Liam's jeans before sliding them down some. He let out a growl before slipping his middle finger into Liam's ass. Liam had been supressing his healing so when he slid it in it went right in without hesitation. He fucked Liam a few times with one then added a second and third taking Liam back to the edge of cumming. He clamped his hand down on Liam's cock again not wanting him to cum again. He fucked his fingers harder into Liam's ass slamming them against his prostate each time he went in.

~LT TL~

"You can start as soon as he's calmed down again," Theo said watching Liam's face knowing if he let go he'd cum. "He likes being denied and you're going deny him release too. He's not cumming in your mouth. He won't be cumming until I fuck him, we clear?" he asked his fingers still moving into Liam. He kept getting him on the edge only to deny him waiting to hear Brett's answer.

"Fucking hell, just agree," Liam pleaded not sure how much longer he could last with out actually cumming.

He was on cloud nine or maybe he'd reached heaven. He didn't know, but his body was in over drive at the moment. He was physcially shaking from being denied, but he had cum five or six times already. There was also the bathroom earlier before they had gotten Brett to join them. Theo had fucked him so good he'd almost lost the ability to stand. He'd been holding onto the bathroom sink being rammed into until he'd cum so hard he almost blacked out. Theo was pleasuring him tonight more than usual, but he thought it was to make up for all the hell they'd been through in the week. It could also be the lack of sex the week they were apart.

"I agree, he doesn't cum in my mouth," Brett said getting down so Liam's legs were framing his head once Liam was reclining against Theo.

He took hold of Liam's cock placing his hand at the base of Liam's cock so he didn't cum. He'd seen Liam's cock before tonight. However, it had been in the locker room when Liam still went to Devenport Prep with him. He used his other hand to lift Liam's cock away from his stomach giving it a few kitten licks at first. Liam bucked as Brett's tongue went right into his slit his eyes shutting tight at the feeling.

Theo held Liam so he couldn't thrust wanting Brett to do the work. He was watching Brett use only the tip of his tongue to slide along Liam's cock at first. He was on his knees right now his self holding Liam in a half sitting half laying position. His cock was getting harder listening to Liam and the bond that Liam was casting between them was getting him drunker than before. Liam was too far gone to reel it back in and he had a feeling that Liam was going be sleeping after he got what he wanted. He was trying to keep half of his self intuned with the rest of the club but it was getting harder.

~LT TL~

Brett swirled his tongue around Liam's cock head once he had licked his entire shaft over with just the tip of his tongue. He kept dabbing his tongue into Liam's slit every couple of swirles. He took the head into his mouth after that sucking. He hollowed out his cheeks while his free hand was using the glow in the dark bracelet around Liam's cock to stimulate the rest of his shaft. He was using it like he would his hand. Liam trying to buck, but Theo was still keeping him still. Liam moaned opening his eyes that were glowing now matching Theo's golden ones as well.

"You doing okay, blue?" Theo asked letting one hand come up moving along Liam's abs massaging his stomach. He could tell that Liam felt just as good as he had been, but he wanted to hear it too.

Liam let out a whimper nodding his head not able to form words that even made senese. Brett was swallowing him all the way down at the moment. He wanted to cum, but he wanted Theo to fuck it from him like he had said. That image was burned into his mind and he had another one that was going stay for a while. Brett swallowing around the head of his cock sucking as hard as he could.

Brett picked up the speed moving his mouth quicker over Liam's cock. He sucked the head of Liam's cock again before jabbing his tongue along the slit. Liam's voice getting higher as he tried fucking into his mouth. Theo knew that Liam was going to be ready to cum again in a matter of seconds. He told Brett to back off even though Liam managed a no on that idea.

~LT TL~

"Don't worry, he's going take you back in his mouth, baby," Theo said, "But we're changing positions," he reassured Liam that it wasn't over before sliding from behind his boyfriend.

He laid Liam back before kissing him. He massaged his hand over Liam's abs before sucking at one of his nipples. "Don't let go of his cock," he said before spreading Liam's leg as far as he could out. Brett shifted so he was at Liam's side not sure what Theo was going do. He moaned out watching as Theo pierced Liam's skin with his fangs. He had it done before and he'd blacked out from the pleasure pain mix. Theo had his fangs gripping into Liam right below his balls before the buddle of nerves that went to their prostate was located. Liam's entire body convulsed as the pleasure shot through him like if he was shot by a stun gun.

Theo smiled before he moved up kissing Liam asking if he was okay. He didn't want to push him too far that it hurt. He just wanted Liam to feel good like he wasn't falling apart in a bad way, just a good one. Liam nodded blinking back the tears that were in his eyes. He promised Theo it didn't hurt. It had him in blindly numb state that he wanted. He wanted to be numb so his heart wasn't broken anymore. He didn't want to feel anything besides pleasure not wanting to fall apart again.

"I'll never stop loving you, Liam," Theo said kissing Liam again before he let go of his cock placing a kiss at the head. He opened his jeans up before telling Brett he was going suck him off. "Liam needs cool down some before I fuck him," he was debating if he was going to actually cum though. "You want him feed you my cum or want it all in your ass?" he asked Liam since he was letting Liam decide that.

"I want direct hit, he blows you, but cum goes in my mouth only," Liam growled even though the idea of being fed Theo's cum was hot. He wanted every bit of it his self so it wasn't second hand.

~LT TL~

They moved again so Theo was straddling Liam's face. Brett wasn't going slow with Theo like he had with Liam at first. He had Theo's cock slipping in and out of his mouth in quick thrusts. He had gotten Liam to hold Theo's wrists behind him as best as he could. Theo had gotten a little too handsy for his liking. He would have let Liam fuck his mouth, but Theo he didn't know that well even if he was with Liam.

"You look so good getting sucked off, fuck is that what looks like when I'm doing it?" Liam asked moaning hearing the whine that slipped from Theo.

Brett was swallowing him again and Liam reached up moving his fingers along Brett's throat. He could feel Theo's cock head against his fingers deep in Brett's throat. He held Theo's wrists in one of his at the moment so he could stroke Brett's throat. He came up with a second idea too moving his hand down between Theo's legs finding his hole. He massaged his finger around the rim before pressing the tip of his finger inside. Theo bucked into Brett's mouth letting out strangled sound. Liam smiled before slowly being careful not to hurt Theo sliding his finger all the way into him.

Theo shouted as Liam's finger struck against his prostate. He tried getting the warnig out that he was cumming, but the only sound was Liam's name. Brett backed off raising Liam up a second before Theo started unloaded. He'd sensed that Theo was about to empty out. Having Liam's finger go into him dry had been the first sign the second was the shout of Liam's name.

Brett watched Liam drinking Theo's cum down his finger still fucking into his hole in sharper motions now. It was defiantly an attention getting and he wouldn't do it, but Theo was moving into Liam's mouth and back onto his finger in same motion. It was like Liam was pushing Theo's cum through his cock by finger fucking his hole dry.

~LT TL~

It had taken fifteen minutes before Liam or Theo even moved after Theo had unloaded in Liam's mouth. Brett had left them to get something to drinking bringing two bottles of water back to them as well. Once they rested a little more Theo got off the floor before helping Liam up too. He didn't want to do the next part inside so they went outside to his truck.

He deicded against inside the truck because that was Liam and his place to go. Instead they got on the back of the truck with Theo sitting against the cab of the truck. Liam slid down on his cock since he was still open from the bathroom earlier. He had denied his body its werewolf healing rights back there wanting to be open to go again.

Theo moaned as Liam clenched around him as he sat balls deep on his cock. Brett knew that Liam wasn't going to last long. He was drowsy, but Liam wasn't going fall asleep until he came. Brett took hold of Liam's cock wrapping his mouth around the head. He sucked twice and without Theo or him denying Liam he came on the second pull. Theo was lifting Liam up and down slowly on his cock watching as Liam erupted in Brett's mouth. Liam's howl almost hurt his ears it was so loud and wanting.

Theo's hands kept moving over Liam's stomach massaging him as he whispered in his ear. He wanted Liam to know he loved him. Even if he got rejected by the others he wasn't going stop. He kissed and nipped at Liam's neck, but he didn't need to claim him again right now. He had done that plenty tonight and the bond they had was shooting from Liam again. He let his own bond with Liam cover both of them feeling the ache subsiding. He kept thrusting even when Brett backed off swallowing Liam's cum down.

Liam didn't think he was going be able to let go again, he had let loose so much in the last few hours. However he found one last orgasm in him even though it wasn't as powerful as before. He whimpered before closing his eyes on the view of Brett licking his lips. He was just going to rest his eyes for a little while. Take a nap against Theo because he didn't have a care in the world right now. Theo loved him and his real friends did because they let him have tonight. He was a normal teenager without a single worry. There was no body trying to kill him or Theo for that matter.

~LT TL~

Theo was trying to stay awake his self hearing Liam's light snores. It was cute and Liam deserved to sleep. He had barely gotten any while he'd been away and then all that had happened when he got back. He was nervous about sleeping not knowing if he would wake up if he closed his eyes. Liam lying beside him was what got him to doze into a fitful sleep. Nightmares on the past and even never waking up from the coffin. He was scared he was going lose Liam or Liam would lose him.

"I'm asking this because Liam's my friend, rocky sometimes, but we are," Brett said looking Theo over. "Are you two okay?"

He could tell that Liam wasn't the only one exhausted. The bond was closing off now that Liam was sleeping, it was there, but Liam wasn't awake to shoot it out as much as he had been. He had never seen Liam like he was tonight. He'd cut loose before, but he'd never been bold enough to take his shirt off let alone explose his cock to the entire place. He had been able to tell that Theo wasn't doing what Liam didn't want. He would have interviened even if Theo was Liam's mate.

"No, we're not okay," Theo said being honest, he was too tired to hide the truth. He hadn't wanted to like Brett, but he wasn't a bad guy. He was not happy about what he had done to Liam that one time. However, Liam seemed to have moved passed it so he wasn't going to judge Brett on one bad judgement. He had no room to do that when he had his own list of things worse than beating Liam with lacrosse balls.

"Want to tell me what's wrong? I got nowhere to go and I can't leave you two here. You're too exhausted to move him off of you," Brett stated knowing that Theo had attempted to lift Liam at first.

"Liam lost his pack because of me. I'm not a werewolf technically," Theo said moving his hands over Liam's sides.

Brett laughed looking at Theo, which had Theo looking at him like he was nuts. "Sorry, I just thought they would have figured it out ages ago," he said.

~LT TL~

Theo was shocked that Brett could tell he was a chimera and he didn't know how he knew. Brett inlightened him though on how he had known, which really didn't take rocket science in his opinon. Theo might could have hidden it when he was his self, but shifting back and forth he couldn't. He'd seen him once go from Patch to his self and in those moments he wasn't able to hide the chemo-signals he radiated. He also thought it had to do with being a born werewolf. Malia might have been born werecoyote, but she hadn't been able to figure it out since she hadn't learned it all her life.

"You don't want to kick my ass? Rip my throat out cause I think if she had been let loose on me Malia would have," Theo asked not sure what to think that Brett had known.

Even when he'd invited him over to join Liam and him he'd known. He hadn't even said anything to Liam about him being Patch. He asked about that too because someone else would have jumped at the chance. He really needed to do better at reading people. He needed to work on being stealthy too since he'd been caught.

"First it's none of my buisness what you two do. As long as you aren't hurting Liam it's your lives to do what you want with it," Brett answered.

He also told Theo that he had no longing to go out and fight some stupid doctors. It wasn't his fight because he didn't do that he would rather live his life. He wouldn't hesitate to put Theo in his place if he ever did cause Liam pain. Other than that or unless he was attacked out right he wouldn't fight. He had control of his anger for the most part that he'd been left with after his parents died.

It was more murder than death since they had been visiting the Hale's when Kate Argent and the others had set the house on fire. Lori and he had been staying with friends when it had happened. Satomi had been his mom's best friend, which was why they had a home to go to. He had kept some of that over the years bottled up and it reared its ugly head. He had taken it out on Liam before, which had been stupid. Lori had found out what he did and punched him. They hadn't talked for two weeks and it was the longest he'd gone without speaking to her.

"I've been trying to fix the mistakes I made. I just can't get out from under the doctors. Every time I think I can leave something happens and I'm trapped again," Theo said feeling like he was going to fall asleep.

"Why don't you get some sleep, I'll play look out in case you need to get dressed in a hurry." Brett offered. He didn't want to go back inside tonight and he'd already had his fun with the two in the truck bed with him. "Scouts honor I'll wake you if something or someone comes," he had been in the boy scouts once. It had been fun until it all went to hell with his family dying. Trusting people had taken a while with Lori and him both.

Theo thought about it, but Liam trusted Brett so he would too. He needed someone to watch over them while they slept. He nodded before shutting his eyes letting sleep take him instead of being keeping it at bay. If he kept fighting it then he wasn't going be worth anything if something happened. He told Brett to wake him up when Hayden was ready to go if he didn't before as a last thought on the way to sleep land.

~LT TL~

It was closing in on two-thirty when Theo opened his eyes. He didn't know what had woken him up at first. He didn't out right see anything, which was what really got him to full awakeness. Brett wasn't close by, he'd been sitting on the truck bed with them when he fell asleep. Brett said he wasn't going to leave and he had trusted that he wouldn't.

He groaned at the dried cum that had seeped from Liam drying around them as he tried lifting Liam up. He tried it a second time finally getting somewhere. Liam was so far into sleep land that he didn't even wake up. He had known that Liam was running on lack of sleep, but he had to keep a closer watch on him from then on.

Theo heard something from the front of the truck as he got his clothes on as quick as he could. He barely got his boots on when Brett landed beside the truck's back wheel. Theo slipped his second boot on before he jumped off the back of the truck getting in front of Brett. He was trying to get up, but he was hurt too. There was blood and he could see a deep cut going across Brett's abdomen.

"Are you okay?" Theo asked helping Brett when he went to fall over. "Stay with Liam, I'll deal with it," he pulled his shirt off the side of the truck pressing it against Brett's wound. He hadn't meant for Brett to get hurt. It's the last thing he wanted after what Brett had told him hours before.

"It's two of them tag team type deal," Brett said letting Theo know that he wasn't sure what they were, but they were strong.

Theo turned around hearing a growl seeing two chimeras standing at the front of his truck. It wasn't a type of chimera he had seen in person, but he'd seen it in the doctors' plans. "Their my worse nightmare," he said but he had no other back up.

~LT TL~

The twin chimeras didn't wait for Theo to come to them they went after him first. Theo didn't feel a hundred percent, but the nap had helped some. He blocked their punches before taking a swing at one. He knew they weren't going wait for him to knock one down to start at him the second one. He always found the bad guys that did that in movies and TV to be dumb. The villians didn't lay there waiting for their turn they went at you at same time. It was how they were doing him now too.

The first, which was taller and male was on the left and the shorter female on the right. They were growling and trying to bite him. He could see their fangs dripping vinom like Tracy had done. They were both kanimas mixed with something else that he really hated. He'd dealt with one that had gone rogue before. It wasn't fun and he'd been poisoned and gone down for almost a week. The doctors had terminated it and had to deal with getting the poision from his system. If they hadn't he would have died within a few days. He knew the cure though the seven herbs could make him better if he was posioned again. He just didn't plan on getting poisoned as he blocked one punch that was coming at his face.

The male was stronger than his sister, but she put up a fight just as hard. Theo could feel his self draining blocking one punch then the other. He moved back kicking the guy as hard as he could, which made him stumble, but didn't go down. The sister let out a roar before charging at Theo. She used her tail to strike out, but Theo dodged it. However, he couldn't stop the force at which she collided with him. They both went to the ground Theo taking the full force of the hit colliding with the pavement. His head throbbed when it hit the concrete blinking back pain as tears came to his eyes it hurt that bad.

"You are no longer needed," the sister said raising her hand before forming a fist.

She hit Theo as hard as she could in the face breaking the left side of his jaw with the force of the hit. Theo let out a roar bringing his right hand up punching her just as hard back to the side of the head. He was in agonizing pain, but he got to a sitting position before the brother came at him. He had thought they were twins in every way, but the male was not like his sister. He had an iron pipe in his hand like a baseball bat. Apparently the doctors hadn't gifted him the way he had thought at first.

Theo raised his hand up to stop the iron rod, but it was too late. The brother took the swing slamming the rod against the side of his head. He heard something crack before his head hit the side of his truck. His vision went dark with the force his head connected with the metal of the truck. He heard someone shouting his name before he passed out feeling like he was dying.

~TBC~

 **EN: I know Theo's being attacked again, but don't worry he's not going to be out long. I didn't want them to blame Theo yet again if Liam got hurt. It's also how I'm going repair the fracture of the pack. Thanks in advance for reviews and kudos. Hope all the sexy time was good for you all. I enjoyed writing it.**


	60. Chapter 60

**I Own Nothing**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **CN: The dread doctors show up to try and take Theo back since to them he is their property, their creation. However, someone else has a say over what happens to Theo and it's not just Liam.**

The twin chimeras were ready to take the killing blow on Theo before finishing with the other two. However, it didn't go as they planned because Malia and Scott where on them before they could. Malia going for the brother with Scott taking hold of the sister. They fought it out trying to keep them alive in the process of taking them down. However, it didn't get that far either because they started bleeding silver from their noses and ears. They were already dying from the beating that Theo had given them.

The doctors were already waiting for them though killing them before they could get away. It was awful watching them have their throats ripped open by the doctors. Scott knew it was what they were going to do more than likely if they got Theo back. He was furious with his former friend, but no matter how much he couldn't trust him. He couldn't let them just kill Theo when he wanted a second chance. He wanted out from under the doctors' control and he knew that Lydia was right. If he let anything happen to Liam or Theo their deaths was on his concious. He already had a stack of them and even if he hadn't done the killing he felt the guilt.

He had been told off by more people in the last two days about what he could and could not do that he wasn't going mess with Theo. His mom had ripped into him a second time after Liam's step-dad had told her what he'd done. The Sheriff had gotten a lecture from Hayden's sister, which had meant Stiles, Malia and he had indured one as well. Deaton had reminded him that he could only take on so much his self. Right now he knew he could stop being selfish and protect Theo. He had never planned on giving up on Liam even when Hayden told him that he was done with their pack.

"You can't have Theo, he's under my protection," Scott said stepping in the way when one of the doctors made a move. "They both are which leaves you with one option leave my town or I will find a way to kill you," he said his eyes shifting with the threat. He was sick of the doctors trying to take over his town and experiment on his people. Theo was one of those people even if he wasn't happy with him.

"We do not except either offer. Theo is our puppet, ours to despose of or fix," the cane doctor said. "We destroyed anything that was good in him, we made him into our killer. He was working just fine as our first almost success," he said before pointing his cane at Liam who was now awake and kneeling beside Theo. "He, destroyed our work by claiming what was not his to have,"

"Theo wasn't yours to take, you talk as if you fucking created him from birth." Liam growled before he got up charging at the doctor.

Theo was his boyfriend, his mate and his to protect. The doctors weren't going to get him back unless they killed him first. He lauched his self to bringing both legs up kicking as hard as he could. The doctor didn't even move but an inch. Liam being grabbed by his ankles was tossed like he was a rag doll on the hood of Theo's truck. He slide across it before falling to the ground on the other side.

~LT TL~

"We will be taking Theo back to be restored to our liking not yours," the electricity hand doctor said appearing behind Scott. He had used Liam's attack on his partner as a distraction to get behind Scott. He reached down putting his hand to Theo's chest ready to shock him, but he didn't count on Theo being awake.

"The hell you are," Theo growled bringing his leg up kicking the doctor as hard as he could.

He was going by scent and hearing since he couldn't see him with the blood in his eyes. He had barely gotten the four words out with his jaw being broke. He had forced them out after lying as still as possible to surprise the fucker. He took his fist aiming hoping he was going to connect with something. He was furious and it was fueling what energy he had left in him. He was in a lot of pain, but he wasn't going to let them have him again. He had been buried once, beaten up, and stuffed in a wooden coffin in a room. He'd been tortured even as Patch by the psychotic doctors. They destroyed his life and were so close to having his soul before he had fallen for Liam.

It was an all out fight against the doctors after that with the pack taking them on. Liam got back up going for the cane doctor getting a few punches in. The suits made it hard, but they were all angry. Malia was battling the third doctor with Hayden's help who had shown up at some point. Theo was doing his best, but the doctor was starting to over power him. Scott took off towards where Theo and the electricity doctor was right as he thrust his hand against Theo's chest. Scott let out a roar using his leg to kick the doctor away from Theo. It didn't do a lot of good since they were older and stronger.

~LT TL~

Once Scott was taking on the electricity doctor Brett came around to the side of the truck. He had been staying out of the way as he healed. He'd gotten Liam to wake up and get dressed before he'd laid back letting his healing kick in. The deep cut was only a scratch now and he lifted Theo up off the ground. He got him on the back of the truck with what little help Theo could give him. He got on the back as well looking at the injuries that Theo had. Theo's left side had taken the most of the hits. Brett could tell that Theo's jaw was broken and the side of his head was gushing blood.

There were other wounds from the fist fight that Theo had before they had gottne the upper hand on him. Brett knew if Theo had surprised the docotr he wasn't as bad as he looked. Head wounds sometimes produced more blood from them than the wound actually being as severe. He was thinking that either Deaton or maybe Liam's step-dad could look at Theo. He did take the shirt that Liam had left before he'd jumped off the truck to help pressing it against Theo's head. He had to remind Liam he needed his clothes first. He'd been fixing to go fight naked, but Liam got his shoes and pants on before he took off.

Theo had closed his eyes from the stinging of the blood going into them. He wanted to get in the fight, but Brett was refusing to let him up. The fact he couldn't see was a big part of it, but he felt helpless yet again. He didn't want to get balmed if Liam got hurt and he tried asking, but his mouth was swelling shut. The pressure Brett was placing on the left side of his face hurt more than the wounds when he got them.

A gun going off got his attention and he was hoping that it was going stop the war that was raging around the truck. His left ear was damaged, but he could hear good out of the right one. Liam's voice was coming through. He groaned when the truck jolted almost sliding him, but Brett lifted him up. He was resting against Brett's torso while someone was driving them out of there. He didn't know who, but he was going go with Liam on the way they were taking turns. He also figured Malia would have them in a ditch that wasn't near them before Liam would.

~LT TL~

Liam had got in the truck with Hayden in the passenger seat. Mason had left with Corey earlier in her car. It was why Theo had been waiting until she got off before they left. Liam was still tired, but he was driving as fast as he could since Argent had shown up to help the others. He had seen how messed up Theo's face was and didn't know if he was okay. He had heard Theo say something before they had started fighting the doctors. He just hadn't heard much after that and he didn't want to be distracted. He had been trying to focus on the fight even though he was aching too from Theo's pain.

He drove to his house deciding if he needed to take Theo somewhere he would after he looked him over. He didn't want to stop with the doctors near by. They could move on the frequencies, which sucked since Beacon Hills was made up of currents. He got out of the truck climbing on the back using the tire. He didn't want to go any farther than that to get to Theo.

"Hey, you know you're not supposed to use your head like a baseball." Liam said taking in Theo's injuries. He took hold of Theo's hand needing to touch him to know he was okay. "You want to go inside and sleep or should I take you to get some stitches?" he asked telling Theo to squeeze his hand once for yes on sleep or twice for stitches.

Liam only got one squeeze which was good enough for him. If Theo wanted to sleep it off he would take him inside and do just that. Brett helped him while Hayden went ahead and opened the door to the house. It wasn't as bad as the injuries had seemed since Scott had stopped the guy from connecting anymore with Theo's head or body. Liam was still pissed at Scott for what he had done to him.

However, he had heard what Scott said at the club. Scott said they were under his protection and that had meant a lot in that moment. Even if he was upset with Scott he hadn't all out abandoned him. There might be a chance that they could repair what had been done to their relationship. At the moment he was working on cleaning Theo up more. He was taking a damp cloth to Theo's head to get the cacked on blood off him. Theo was barely awake, but he was trying to stay concious until Liam was done.

~LT TL~

"I know tonight didn't end like you wanted it," Liam said fifteen minutes later. "However, I did enjoy the best part of it," he smiled.

He had Theo lying next to him in bed. Brett was crashing in the guest room with Hayden. He had let Lori know he was okay, but he was too tired to get back to their pack. Hayden had already fallen asleep in there refusing to be alone. It was one of the reasons Brett was in there. He knew that Theo was going to be out soon. He'd had to wake him up to get him in the bedroom.

"That part was good," Theo said eyes closed resting his good side against Liam. His jaw had mostly healed thanks to Liam taking some of his pain. He could talk now, but he needed sleep to finish healing.

"I had the most fun I've had since our date night," Liam said moving his hand over Theo's bare back. "You are my everything and I feel like I'm complete with you." he kissed the top of Theo's head before closing his eyes.

He could tell that Theo had already drifted off, but he was wanting to listen to his heart beating. A sound caught his attention and when he looked up Scott was standing in his doorway. The alpha had wounds that were visibly healing already. There was also a few that were still open from the fight. Liam knew that Scott was there right now and something told him he could sleep. He'd been fighting it and Theo had too for the last couple of nights.

~LT TL~

"I know we can't mend what happened in a few minutes," Scott said going over to Liam's side of the bed. "I let the idea of Stiles almost dying get to me. He's my best friend, my brother, I can't lose him." he said telling Liam that hearing Theo almost got him killed had struck a deep nerve. "I am truly sorry for what I did to you. I also meant what I said tonight, both of you are under my protection," he wasn't going to let something else happen to Liam or Theo.

He'd watched Theo fight to keep the chimeras from getting near Liam. Theo could have died if they hadn't shown up. He could feel just how exhausted Liam and Theo both were at school that day. Now, they were even more weak from the lack of sleep. He had told Malia to drop him off here for the night. He couldn't let Liam suffer and he was by not only loss of sleep, but from what he'd done.

"Sleep, we can talk in the morning. Once you two have slept enough we'll talk, right now I'm going watch over you two." Scott told Liam

"Thank you, for not getting lost. I love him more than I can explain," Liam said wishing he could get Scott and the others to understand what he felt.

"I didn't show up at the last minute. We were watching you two most of the night. Malia and I got held up because we couldn't find you in the club." he said before telling Liam that he felt the bond he kept throwing out. "I could feel it and I saw more than I had wanted to as well," he had never wanted to witness what they had done.

However, he hadn't interviened because Liam wasn't sending off anything that said he didn't want it. He'd felt his chemo-signals and the bond too. Liam had been happy and he hadn't missed Theo's either. They were in love with each other and nothing was going to stop them from being together. He gave Liam a nervous smile telling him to sleep that he hadn't watched whatever they had done after they left the dance floor. He'd only seen the heavy mating dance they had done. He got as comfortable as he could sitting beside the door. He watched Liam holding onto Theo as Liam drifted off.

~LT TL~

Because of his stupidity he almost lost Liam tonight. Lydia had let into all of them at her house when they had been there reading the notebook at first. Lydia had told them they were being stupid. They all felt awful for what happened after Thursday and the day before hadn't been easy either. Things had taken a turn when he had tried starting a reasonable conversation with Theo. He had gotten him to listen at first about not being able to watch their backs and sleep too. It was when he had brought up how tired Theo and Liam both looked. Stiles asking if Theo had killed anyone over night had been when it had gone wrong.

He felt like he was failing at being an alpha. His mom had told him he needed to have hope though. It was the one thing that was always left even after a beat down like he felt he had. Even when Theo had set Donivon on Stiles he had tried sticking by Stiles all day. Lack of sleep was the only down fall that Theo had that day. Stilinski had done some digging, deeper digging about Theo's foster parents. They had left town before Theo had gone missing, which at first they were thought dead. However, they were back in San Diego and they had told Stilinski they were there thanks to Theo.

The house when Stiles and Lydia had gone there had been trashed. It was what had got them searching for the couple. It was also why they thought they were dead at first, Malia's thought being Theo killed them. He did it to cover up the lies that had fallen apart about them. It wasn't the case and they wanted to be left alone. Theo had given them an escape before the doctors could kill them. They had also made some comment about not giving the money back either or the house's title. He didn't know what that had meant, but Lydia had done some digging. Theo's house was up for sale and it no longer belonged to him. He had signed the title over to the couple he'd been using as a cover family.

If he hadn't gotten so upset when Theo told them about Donivon he would have remembered that stuff too. He had thought he made a decision of hearing Theo out before. It hadn't gone that way and he had tried slicing him open. The love Liam had for the chimera was what stopped that from happening. Theo had told them the day before they were idiots for thinking Liam wouldn't defend him.

He had almost been sufforcated by the bond they had at Sinema. They were both throwing it out surrounding each other. He thought that might have added to the exhaustion and the other things they had been doing. It was a little over two weeks until the super moon sixteen days to be exact. They were going to have to come up with a plan and work together. Until the two on the bed rested they weren't doing anything though.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: So Scott laid down the law with the Dread Doctors even if they didn't want to listen. Theo and Liam are finally getting some rest. Thanks for reviews and kudos hope you enjoyed.**


	61. Chapter 61

**I Own Nothing**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **CN: It's still going to be a rocky go as the pack tries working together now that Liam and Theo are there again. Hayden and Mason aren't sure about it at all even if they didn't let them die.**

It was almost night the next day before Liam and Theo even moved. Scott had been checking to make sure they were alive constantly. He hadn't realized just how bad they were on the level of being without sleep. Brett had left when his sister picked him up that morning. He had said to let Liam call him when he was concious again.

He had wanted to stay, but Lori wanted him back with their pack. She hadn't been happy at all he'd gotten hurt being near them. Brett had reassured her that it was his choice. It had seemed to work, but when they had left Scott had been a little relieved. He had met Lori before, but even if Brett was older she was the scary protective little sister.

Hayden had been watching him constantly and had called Mason to come over. Mason of course had brought Corey with him. They hadn't known what happened until Hayden had called them to come over. It hadn't been easy hiding from Liam's mom either, but he'd been glad when she went to sleep for a while. Liam's step-dad had an emergency surgery at the hosptial so he hadn't gotten off like usual.

Liam had thankfully woken up before his mom had come in his room. Scott hadn't wanted to explain why her son was sleeping all day. It had been another two hours before Theo woke up though. His injuries had healed over and they didn't even see a trace where he had been attacked. Things were shacky though mostly because Hayden and Mason were playing the 'lawyers' as Mason put it.

Mason's parents were both lawyers and he knew everything about being one. It was ridiculous, but they had convinced Liam that it was the best way to do it. Lay out the ground rules especially since they had all come to Liam's house. Lydia was the only one that could talk freely. She didn't have to write anything down before she was allowed to say it.

~LT TL~

"I am not asking that questioin. I said questions about the notebook or the doctors," Mason said looking at Stiles before tossing the question in the no go pile.

"My question is legit," Stiles said before picking it back up and putting it the go pile. "I want know how many people he's killed. I have every right to ask it if I'm working with a fucking murder," he didn't like it at all.

The vote was a tie though Lydia and Scott said they had to negotiate. Malia and he thought otherwise wanting to leave Theo out of this altogether. The fact that they were actually letting Hayden and Mason be the damn negotiaters too. It didn't even seem right because there was no need to. Liam was theirs plan and simple even if he didn't want to deal with them. Just because Liam had left them didn't mean they were just going to stop caring about him.

He was like Scott's first born, werewolf wise. Just because a child walks out the door doesn't mean the parent stops protecting them. Liam was their responsibility even if he picked Theo over them. Liam had picked seriously and utterly wrong on the mate front, but if Theo died Liam might too. It was the only reason he was considering this which he said out loud too.

"I said he is not answering that because it has been deemed in the no pile," Mason shouted at Stiles. "You are now bared from asking quiestions. I have warned you three times now. I hate baseball, but hey you struck out." he was usually a calm rational person, but Stiles was getting on his last nerve.

"You cannot bare me from asking questions. I think this system is stupid anyway, we should just make Theo talk. Does Deaton have access to truth syrum?" Stiles asked looking at Scott. "Or maybe Argent does," he added, which got a growl from the other side of Liam's kitchen table. It was where they were all sitting just like a conference room in a real law office.

~LT TL~

"Theo, is not answering the question." Liam growled letting his eyes shift. "I hear one more question I don't like then we're done. There will be no touching of my mate of any fucking kind, unless by me," he said reaching down under the table.

No one had even noticed that Theo wasn't even there now. It was how tunnel vision things had gotten. They had taken a break ten minutes before and Liam hadn't liked where things were going. He didn't want them getting near Theo with anything that could hurt him. Theo hadn't needed much convincing either even if Scott was willing to deal, Stiles and Malia weren't. He'd shifted into Patch upstairs and had come back in the room after the first question had been vetoed.

"We will do anything we see fit to Theo," Malia said letting her eyes shift. "He's never going to be wanted by anyone but you, we don't trust or like him," she said growling back at Liam. If it wasn't for the fact Liam could possibly die then she would have been glad to let the chimeras take him out. She said it too because she wasn't going to hide her feelings. She wasn't the type of person to do that and she wasn't going start now just to protect Liam's feelings.

"You're wrong," Corey said, it was the first time he had said anything. He had only wanted to be there for moral support for his friends, Mason mostly. However, Theo was a friend too and in a way family since they were both chimeras, Hayden too. "Theo is wanted not just by Liam. We want him," he said motioning to Hayden, Mason and his self. "Also Liam's parents want him and there is Scott's mom, she likes him." he smiled even when Malia told him to shut up. "Sorry can't do that, you have no say over what I do,"

"Guys stop it, there are things we actually need to talk about," Lydia said rubbing the side of her head. She was getting a headache and she needed to talk to Theo. She wasn't blind like Liam thought about no one noticing that Theo wasn't there. "I am going for a walk, Patch and Liam are coming with me. No one else is allowed to talk until we get back," she got off the counter where she had been sitting.

Half the room looked around at that moment when she said Patch instead of Theo. They really had been lost not noticing that the chair was vacant. Patch was lying against Liam's feet whining every time they said something bad. She knew he wanted to yell back at them for what they said. The way things were going it might be safer for him to be Patch right now.

~LT TL~

Liam and Patch followed Lydia outside with Patch staying as close to Liam as possible. Getting out the door had almost been them falling through it, but thankfully they managed. They went to the back yard near where the woods started so that they were far enough from the house. If the others wanted to hear they would have to be noticed in order to do that. Liam smiled a little when Lydia knelt down patting her legs for Patch to come to her.

"I miss my dog," Lydia said with a sad smile on her face. "Prada was a sweet baby," Lydia said running her hand through Patch's fur.

Patch had laid down putting his head on her lap. She had gotten the little dog when she was little and the year before she'd lost (him/her). She loved dogs, it was her first word when she was learning to talk. She had gotten Prada when she was six though and they had great times together. She was telling Liam about Prada hoping to ease his mind of what had been going on inside the house. She could tell by the way Liam was acting he was near the breaking point.

"My ex boyfriend Aiden got me a stuffed dog that looked exactly like Prada. He got me an actual wolf stuff animal too. It's got electric blue eyes and they both sleep in my bed at night. I miss them both so much, but they're both dead now. One of old age the other because he sacrificed his self to save us, me especially." Lydia said.

Stiles was the only reason she had picked up those pieces after Allison and Aiden died. He'd talked her into going to Mexico. She had just wanted to lie there in her bed and not even get up. Her mom, who was her best friend couldn't even get her out of the bed. Derek had told her what Aiden had said. He had wanted to take her away from all of this and just run to keep her safe. He had changed in the end and wanted to be a better guy for her. It was what Theo was doing for Liam and Liam was doing for Theo too.

~LT TL~

"Aiden and I went to this carnival one town over with Danny and Ethan," Lydia said explaining who Danny was since Liam only knew about Ethan. "It was all kinds of stuff going on here, but they wanted us to have fun for one weekend," she smiled telling Liam how much fun they'd had being normal. "Ethan left after Aiden died he couldn't be here anymore. He lost the only family he had left and his boyfriend too,"

"Danny died?" Liam asked sitting beside Lydia rubbing Patch too.

"No, he broke up with Ethan. Ethan tried breaking up with him, but Danny did. He told me he loved Ethan, but he couldn't live in our world. He also felt Ethan deserved someone that could be everything that he couldn't," Lydia explained before adding that she was in no way telling them they should break up. She'd never get behind Liam nad Theo splitting up.

"Why are you telling me, us, then," Liam asked.

"You can't listen to what the other's say even if it keeps getting said. They're my friends, but I don't agree with them when it comes to you two." Lydia explained.

It was clear that Liam and Theo were supposed to be together. It wasn't the marks they had or some knot they could form during sex. It was on the way they were around each other. She watched them on occasion since they got together. Liam was happy when Theo was around and he didn't seem lost. Theo had this smile if he even heard Liam's name mentioned. It was this smirk more than a smile and his eyes even lite up. The doctors had tried fixing what was wrong with Theo. They had said it the night before that they were going to fix Theo back. They couldn't fix love and they couldn't undo the bond no matter much they tried.

"I don't want to lose them, but I won't keep having to choose either," Liam said looking at Lydia. "I was pissed at first that he didn't tell me the truth. I was ready to punch him as hard as I could in the face. I just couldn't when it came down to it because I love him," he said telling her he couldn't lose Theo again. It kept breaking him every time someone tried hurting him.

Lydia shifted the hand she was rubbing Patch with wrapping her arm around Liam. She hugged him to her as Patch got up licking away the tears on Liam's face. She hadn't had a chance to mention what was happening in a little while yet. She had needed to get Liam away from lashing out. She wanted answers too, but she wasn't going to hound them until there was no chance in getting them.

~LT TL~

"I can't give you a solid promise that it won't happen again, but we can try and stop the doctors. We just need to see if we can't get back into the lab to find the stuff that Theo hid," Lydia said telling Liam that Argent was willing to go down there if Theo wanted to try and get the stuff. "It will help in finding a way to possibly stop them from getting Theo back,"

Patch moved back letting out a yip turning around in a circle. His tail was wagging and Lydia was guessing he was agreeing to it. She almost laughed at the sound that had come out. She had expected a bark, but obviously Patch didn't know how to. She told him if he wanted to then he had to shift back to his self. It was almost instinct unlike after he had come back from the doctors the second time. Patch was gone and Theo was sitting where he had been at.

"I let three people die, but I killed six. The rest where chimeras that had gone rogue or the doctors didn't want to be bothered to go after them. I killed a deer once and a rabbit as Patch. The doctors forgot to fed me that week and I was starving." Theo said figuring it was Lydia he was talking to.

She wasn't going to jump down his throat even if he could tell she wasn't proud of what he had done. He had lost count on the number of chimeras he had taken out, but it was in the high sixties or even more probably. He had only gotten fed or the stuff he wanted if he did what he was told. He got shocked or starved if he didn't do it. What he'd told Donivon about physcial pain was true.

He had gotten acustome to it by the time he was eleven. He'd started doing what they asked without hesitation the same time because he didn't want to die. He just didn't know when he had willingly started becoming what they wanted him to be. He had blocked out so many things and the doctors took his memories too. He had forgotten a lot of things after the first three years. He'd hoped for a while he could be rescued, but no one had known his parents were murdered.

~LT TL~

Liam moved beside Theo holding his hand leaning against his side. He knew the stuff that Theo was telling Lydia so he didn't need to hear it over. He wanted to let Theo know he was there though. He didn't know if he liked the idea of Theo going after what he had left. He knew that the cure was there for Hayden and Corey if they got sick or died though. Theo's cure if the doctors killed him was there as well in those needles.

Theo answered every one of the questioned even the other two that had been vetoed by Mason. He wanted to at least know Liam was protected by his pack. Even if Scott had said he had it too they weren't going to accept him in the pack. He had always thought when he was little that he would always have the two he thought of as brothers forever. Stiles only saw him as some monster now. Scott didn't trust him either and it hurt. Even though he'd wanted to take them out before, it was the last thing on his mind now.

He had seen the picture of him between Scott and Stiles, but he couldn't remember that moment. He remembered all of the bad stuff and small moments of the good. He just couldn't remember that night, but the picture made it seem like he felt safe. Liam gave him that kind of security now. He didn't know if he was going to get out of this unscaved, but he just wanted to protect Liam from it all.

By the time Theo was done talking it was completely dark out. He had covered everything that he knew that wasn't in the notebook. He also explained more about his foster parents, but he left out the money part. Besides Liam no one knew about that and he was keeping it that way. He wanted the rest of what was in the safe too it wasn't the doctors to have. They were using it to fuel their experimence after they took out the familes of the chimeras they killed. It wasn't all the families, but sometimes it was.

He had lied his ass off dozens of times and the doctors never knew. He was supposed to kill more than six people. He was always supposed to take out the surviving family of the experiments that failed. Instead he had relocated them with his own verion of witnes pertection. He said the job was done and the doctors didn't question him then if he had killed them or not. He couldn't kill innocent babies and kids. There was a line he'd never cross even if most of his soul had vanished over the years.

He knew it was Tara's way of probably still being around. Her heart in him kept him in check when it came to the deep down morals of innocents. The six people he had killed were murderers. Liam had asked him if he had been Dexter at those times, which he hadn't known who he was. Liam had explained about the show of a serial killer killing other serial killers. He didn't think he was since he had the others on his concious, but he couldn't let those six go. It hadn't even had anything to do with the doctors experments etiher. No one knew they were gone though and missing person's reports hadn't been filed.

~LT TL~

It was close to ten when Lydia, Argent and Theo went down to the tunnels. Liam had wanted to come with them, but Theo got him to stay behind. It had not been easy getting Liam to stay with the others. He was convinced something was going to happen if he didn't go. Theo made him promise not to come because he didn't want to be distracted. He had to know that Liam was safe so he could do what he had to do.

Mason, Hayden, and Corey were keeping Liam company with the rest of the pack. It had been shacky when they left with them on opposite sides of the living room. Lydia had told them unless it was civil they would not speak to each other. If Liam got angry before she got back because they couldn't listen she was going scream in their ears. She wasn't playing around either, which was why they were all on opposite sides when she left. Scott had been talking to Liam on a civil bases so she hadn't worried about them.

The fact that Theo knew his way around the tunnels so well was uncanny. He had stayed in them a lot with the doctors though. He was following memory not smell, which was lost down there anyway. The doctors left from nine to midnight every night looking for more victims or taking failures out according to Theo. It was why they were here that late hoping they were sticking to the regular plan.

Theo turned the snake figure and the door slid revealing the second door. Argent like Parrish had done was aiming his gun at the door as Theo opened it. It was an eerie silence over the place besides the sound of their hearts beating. Theo went in first then Lydia with Argent last. Theo wasn't taking any chances this time and he made sure Lydia was directly at his side. He wasn't about to get her hurt and had tried to get her to stay behind. She hadn't listened though so he was keeping her close.

They got down the stairs and Theo looked making sure no one was on the lab table like before. He nodded towards the office area before testing the door. It was still unlocked so he opened it up. No one was there, which the doctors were either stupid or didn't think he was dumb enough to come back. Argent was waiting outside the office while Lydia followed Theo in. He went to the drawer he had put the syringes in breaking it open. He opened the box and was relieved to find the cure still there. He couldn't believe that they hadn't searched the office for what he might have been after.

~LT TL~

"Hold these, the other stuff I hid might still be here too," Theo said handing the box to Lydia.

He went over moving the desk out. However, the box was gone he cursed causing Lydia to jump. He hadn't meant to scare her, but he wanted the documents he had stashed. He went to the safe opening it up, but it was empty. The doctors had moved the cash and everything else that was in it. They had gotten smart on two things so he went through the office to see what else was missing. It was almost everything, except for the syringes of the cure. He had smelt them so he knew for a fact they weren't different. He knew what the smell was of the cure he had lived with it for so long.

"They figured you would come back," Lydia offered as they exited the office.

"Yeah, they didn't get those at least," Theo said telling Argent and her he was going check on the vat guy. He told them about the alpha hybrid that the doctors had stashed in the vat since Hitlars time.

"I'm guessing they decided to relocate him as well," Argent said when they saw that the vat was gone.

"He goes everywhere they do so yes, they have relocated him," Theo growled seeing the place looking almost empty now.

~LT TL~

The lab table was left, but the one thing different was the wall. The doctors had smashed a big chunk of it out revealing a painting on the wall. It was of two beast like creatures on the wall fighting. Theo could see a hint of something below what was left so he walked over kicking the tile wall. It started falling down into pieces on the floor.

"I think we are going to have a lot more problems than just the doctors and chimeras before long," Lydia said looking at the wall.

"Have they made that yet?" Argent asked looking at the wall then at Theo. He was really hoping that it wasn't because it really didn't look like it could be taken down easily.

"It's what they have been working towards," Theo said, "The notebook made reference to it as the beast," he said before pointing to the other monster looking creature. "That's a hellhoud, which if I'm right it is what Parrish is." he wasn't sure, but if he had to take a guess it would be that.

Lydia and Argent looked at Theo when he said that. They were surprised that he knew it, but they shouldn't have been since he had lived with the doctors for years. They took off back through the lab until they got to the exit. They went out of the tunnels get back to Argent's vehicle. Theo had wanted to get the books and papers he had put away. However, he had gotten the syringes with the cure. That meant more than anything because it would save Corey and Hayden along with his self.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: I really wanted to add a little bit of Aiden and Lydia history to this. Hope you all liked and thanks in advanced for reviews/kudos.**


	62. Chapter 62

**I Own Nothing**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**  
 **CN: An agreement is reached on things between the seperated pack. Lydia lays down the law and Scott doesn't object.**

Theo let Lydia keep the syringes thinking it might help keep some kind of peace. He didn't want them thinking he wanted them so he could do as he pleased. He had gotten out of the vehicle going to the porch sitting down. He felt like he had won and lost in the same night. Liam came out at some point with a plate with pizza on it.

"Corey hijacked these while Stiles wasn't looking. It's your favorite and I ordered a whole one. I just forgot that it was Stiles' favorite too and apparently Malia's. Either that or they were doing it out of bitch fits." Liam said giving Theo a smile. Lydia had told them what happened so he had come out here to be with Theo.

"Thanks," Theo said looking at the mushroom, onion, extra cheese pizza.

It really was his favorite pizza cause he got them to add extra everything really. He had ordered it one night with Liam and since then it was Liam's choice of pizza. He loved supreme, but these were his favorite non meat pizza. Sometimes he would get sausage on it, but most the time he just got what was on it now. He ate the pizza glad that he finally had something in him. He hadn't felt like food earlier, but he was starving now.

Theo felt Liam's hand moving over his back and it felt good. He was usually the one trying to give Liam the comfort, but right now he needed it. He finished the three slices before wiping his mouth. Liam had brought him something to drink as well, which he finished off too. They sat there watching the sky for a little not saying anything. The night was silent almost in an eerie way as if the town knew it was once again under attack.

~LT TL~

Theo didn't want to go in the house so he led Liam to where his truck was parked getting inside. They settled for the back seat getting as close as they could on the seat. Theo was leaning against the door with Liam between his legs. One of Theo's was hanging off on the floor board with Liam's on either side of the one he had on the seat. The place was their safety zone in a way. Besides the night before and a couple of times no one else had been in the truck.

"I talked to Brett while you were gone, he's okay said next time lets not live it up so good afterwards," Liam said holding Theo's arms to him.

"I'm sorry he got hurt, I never thought they would send anyone after me," Theo said with a sigh.

It was too close the night before if they hadn't had some back up then it could have gone badly. He had just wanted to give Liam a night off and something possitive to think about. He didn't know what was going to happen when the doctors showed back up. It was always worse than the attack before. The doctors had wanted him back to fix as they said it. He wasn't in need of fixing in their way. They had taken so much from him and he was trying to fix his mess.

"What are you thinking about?" Liam asked wanting to hear what waas on Theo's mind. They had promised each other no more secrets.

"That I let my guard down too much last night, I could have gotten us killed," Theo said.

"You didn't okay and I had so much fun before hell broke lose. Don't ever question that part of last night." Liam said before he sat up. "I loved last night and it felt good, no one has ever made me feel that good. You knew what I needed and you gave it to me," Liam said before kissing Theo. "I feel the safest when I'm with you, I love you with everything that I am," he added.

"I love you too," Theo said back.

He sat up so that Liam could straddle his waist. They sat there kissing for a while not needing anything besides that. When they needed air Liam rested his head against Theo's. Their arms around each other sitting their just breathing in each other's scent. It was all they wanted or needed right then.

~LT TL~

On the inside of the house an agreement was trying to be made. The fact that Liam and Theo were together had come to a conclusion. Lydia and Scott both had agreed with Hayden, Mason and Corey that no one was going to try to break them up. Stiles and Malia hadn't liked it at first, but they were out voted. Another one about the syringes hadn't needed to be made since Theo had given them to Lydia. She was going to keep them safe for the time being. The one that was still being hammered out was what to do with Theo.

Seeing as how they were trying to come back together as a pack it was being out weighed with each vote. Every idea that came up was voted against because it was four to three. Argent wasn't voting even when they had said he was in the pack with them. Lydia had refused to vote with anything that could cause harm to Theo. It was more that it would also hurt Liam in the long run. It was down to two options left watch him like a hawk, but let him back on probation was the first. The second option was to keep him out completely, which would go back to having two seperate packs.

"He knows stuff that can help us, he knew that Parrish was a hellhound. He also stopped you from using the new inhaler." Lydia supplied.

The inhaler had been in Scott's locker when he had run out. It had been one of the reasons that Scott had tried talking to Theo Friday in class. Theo had grabbed the thing out of Scott's hand before he could use it. Theo had crushed it in his hand and wolfsbane had filtered out from it. Theo had told him the doctors had probably put it there or used a chimera to do it. Even if Theo wanted nothing to do with them because of what happened with Liam, he'd saved Scott.

"He might have been doing things that are wrong," Argent spoke up, "However, he has also been stopping just as many of the ones he has set in motion," he hadn't wanted to vote because he could see both sides.

He had read the notebook like the others had and he read the book too since he had been back. He hadn't remembered anything yet, but he didn't know if it would take longer or not. It was obvious that the pack was fractured. He'd already broken one arguement up about pizza being stolen. It was shocking how much the pack had become fractured because of two people falling for each other. He had once done what he thought was right, but he could see now that it wasn't. Allison had gotten him to change his way of thinking and the werewolf in front of him.

~LT TL~

"So let Theo back in on probabtion is what we're deciding on," Scott said looking around the room.

"I did not agree to this," Stiles said not sure why Scott was doing it.

Theo had almost gotten Liam killed the night before by the way they were acting. It was as if they hadn't cared the doctors were out there. He hadn't liked what they had been doing in Sinema either. It had felt like Theo was putting Liam on display. He didn't care how much Liam had seemed to like it, he didn't. Which he vocalized yet again thinking it might help to try.

"Liam does not need you trying to be some parent to him," Mason shot out at Stiles. "Either take what is being said or just get out of Liam's house," he wasn't letting anyone run over his best friend. "You claimed to be his brother, but instead of helping him all you keep doing is crushing him each time you put down what he has with Theo." he added.

"You don't have a say in this, it is our pack that Liam is in. Scott's his alpha, pretty much like his dad. So you can shut up or get out," Malia said back moving closer to Stiles acting as a shield.

~LT TL~

"ENOUGH," Lydia yelled at the same time that Scott let out a warning growl. "This is Liam's home not ours and we are going to protect them just like Scott said," she was sick of the bickering. She loved her friends, but this was becoming an all out battle again. "I'm making the decision here and now. Theo is in this pack, you got that, if you don't like it then you can let the door hit you on the way out,"

"I think it's don't let the door hit you on the way out," Stiles said trying to correct her.

He didn't say anything else after seeing how upset Lydia was. It was actually directed at him, which he couldn't remember when she had been this upset at him. She had been annoyed sure, but furious with a glare of daggers never. Scott was even pissed, which they had a few of those moments over the years. Lydia actually being a large fight they had two years back when she'd kissed Scott. He didn't understand why she was so upset about Theo, he had lied and tried killing them. Although he had stopped most of the things from happening, including the inhaler that miraciously appeared in Scott's locker.

"There is no more talking about hurting Theo or that he is not a real boy or werewolf either," Lydia said looking this time at Malia.

"I thought Scott was the alpha?" Malia asked slightly annoyed.

"She is apparently in charge on this topic," Scott said not bothering to argue with Lydia. She had been the reason he had offered the twins access to the pack. He was starting to think what he heard Lydia say before about Theo being like Aiden was her driving force. "I'm going to go get some sleep, someone can take first watch." He was with Lyida on not wanting to hear anymore about it. "Tomorrow I expect you two to be civil to them," he added before leaving the room.

~LT TL~

The doctors didn't make any house calls during the night thankfully. Liam and Theo had slept outside in the backseat of Theo's truck. They hadn't planned on it, but they had fallen asleep there and hadn't woken up. When they walked in the house the rest of the pack was already up. Liam's mom, Jenna and Step-dad, David were also eating from a plate of pancakes that someone had made. It didn't seem like his mom was going to throw the others out so Liam took a seat in Theo's lap at the table. There weren't enough chairs for both of them together and he wanted near Theo. If he took the seat that was away from Theo to him it was like they wanted to split them up.

Liam picked up some of the sausage that was also there and eggs. He didn't bother with the biscuits though since they weren't his favorite. He dumped gravy on the eggs before getting a forkful. He found it okay, but he thought Theo's was so much better. He wanted some of the pancakes, but Theo hated pancakes so he didn't bother. He was sharing his plate with Theo not wanting to find another one. He wasn't in the mood to argue and he couldn't say what he wanted in front of his parents.

"I made some pancakes if you two want some, tons of blueberries. Your mom said they were going bad so I tossed them in," Stiles said trying to be nice.

"I thank you for that, but I can't eat blueberries," Theo said hoping Stiles wouldn't ask a million questions or bring up that he wasn't allergic. Liam was the one that knew the reason behind it and Lydia now. He had told her the day before when they'd been having the chat.

Stiles got up going over to the stove where he had left a plate. He had thought Lydia was joking when she said Theo wouldn't go near blueberries. He had known how much Theo loved them when they were little. He'd always sneak them from his lunch at school. He was remembering a few other things about his once friend. Theo had ate out of Scott and his lunch all the time. Unless Tara had packed Theo a lunch it never got made until Melissa had found out. She had put extra in Scott's lunch box, Stiles had done the same with his own.

~LT TL~

"I didn't know about the waffle maker until I had made them, but I hope the pancakes will do," Stiles said setting choclote chip ones in front of Liam and Theo

They both looked up at him surprised. It was a small gesture even if he was going have a hard time forgiving Theo. He couldn't force him to eat the blueberry ones. Lydia had asked him if he cared enough for her then give Theo another chance. He had done it with others even if he was furious he couldn't just keep a grudge forever. She had used Derek, Allison and Isaac even as examples of people he had forgiven. He had even forgiven Ethan and Jackson for the things that had been done. He had slept on it during the night weighting everything out when he had woken up.

"Thanks, these look really good, I'm starving," Theo said giving Stiles a smile. "Forgot to eat besides some pizza last night," he got a faint smile back, but he took it.

"We're sorry about that," Malia said in a low voice, "We knew it was for you, but... We shouldn't have eaten the pizza." she appologized even if she wanted to add more she didn't.

It was the best she could offer right now. Liam's parents being there and she was still upset about some things that Theo had done. Lydia had reminded her that she couldn't judge Theo for what he had done. She had accidently killed her family or rather her birth mother had helped do it. She didn't know about Theo's life before the doctors had him, but she'd read the notebook.

She didn't want to think about living like he had only able to what they let him. She had spent her life for almost eight years as a coyote. Theo shifted into Patch to escape, but she didn't know how to shift back. She wanted to so badly, but maybe if she reached a point she trusted him again he could maybe show her. She didn't know if it was possible, but it wouldn't hurt to ask him.

"It's okay, I forgive you," Theo said back becuase he wasn't going to hold a grudge over pizza. He knew they were doing it out of spit, but they were trying to make amends now. It didn't feel fake just strained, but he'd take it. He was sure that Lydia had something to do with it.

~LT TL~

The rest of breakfast had been spent talking about school. Liam's parents were doing the most question asking. They could tell that Jenna was becoming less angry as the meal went along. She had actually given a smile before going upstairs to get some sleep when she finished. David had excused his self as well thanking Stiles for the breakfast. Once Liam's parents had left it had gotten quiet for a little. They were mostly waiting to make sure they didn't come back down.

It had been agreed to meet at Stiles' house that night for protection duty. Argent had already left after eating from the first round of pancakes that had been made. He had also taken a plate to drop off with Scott's mom since he was Melissa's ride home. They had done a lock down of sorts tag teaming and keeping parents safe was also on the top of the list. They didn't know if the doctors would go after the adults trying to get to the teenagers in the pack. Theo had mentioned that it was what the doctors had drilled into him.

It was also thought of to see if a replica of the cure could be made. The only problem that had come out at first was no one there knew what to do. It was when they found out that Theo hadn't just been the gopher. He also knew a lot about medicine and science from the research the doctors had done. It was how Theo, Liam and Scott ended up at the animal clinic to see if Deaton might have a way of doing it there. If not they were going have to use the lab at the hosptial some how.

Deaton had let them use the microscope that he had for the animals that were brought it. It didn't take long to find what was in the cure. They just couldn't replicate it without things they had no access too. It wasn't something that could be pulled off the black market either. It was time and an alpha hybrid with werewolf and lion parts that was needed. Unless Theo could some how create one of those out of thin air they didn't have much chance of recreating the cure.

~LT TL~

"If I experiment I'll be like them and I won't do that again," Theo said.

"What if you could do it on an already dead chimera?" Liam asked, "If we can figure out where Parrish is taking the bodies we might can find one there," he offered up. He didn't know if it was going to work or Theo would want to, but he had to ask.

"We would have to find the Nemoton for that," Scott supplied. "What if we could make a different cure? You said you could try with the one we had, but can we come up with a new one from what is in there?"

"I don't know, I have one other idea, but we're going to need a body. An already dead one," Theo said.

He wanted to try something not knowing if it would work. He just wasn't going to use someone that was alive to test it on. He didn't know what would even happen if he could come up with a new cure. The doctors had made him help with their experiments. Besides being tormented at times he knew everything they did about the human body. He pretty much could pass a fucking medical test and get a liscenes without going to medical school.

"You're going to need your other set of eyes to find it," Deaton said. He aslo reminded them that the Nemoton didn't always want to be found. They could be standing beside it and never see it.

"This is going to be a walk in the park," Liam groaned knowing that it was going to be anything but that. Things might be looking up if they could find the chimeras that had been taken.

"We need to get started now while it's still daylight," Scott said. They weren't going to be outside at night. The doctors didn't just come out then, but it was when they were spotted the most lately. He decided that they would do it in pairs since there was a lot of ground to cover. Hayden, Mason and Corey were at his house now with Argent there with them and his mom. He did call Lydia, Malia and Stiles to come help with the search.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Okay so the pack is once again working together. It's two weeks and a day until the super moon in the story realm. I got big plans for when that happens. Plans that actually started this whole story idea. I have rearranged some of that idea, but the idea has stayed the same for the most part. Who will live and who will die. Also if one does die then they will not stay dead. The idea I got falls in the idea of resurrection.**


	63. Chapter 63

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I hope this isn't too quick of a chance for Malia in this chapter. I wrote this in 2018 so not sure where my mind was at then when I did it. I'm mostly just editing now.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh**

 **CN: The search for the Nemoton is on, but its not going to be easy with Mother Nature deciding to open up on them. After that things heat up in a different way while Liam and Theo wait for the rain to stop.**

The pack wasn't having a good go at searching for the Nemoton. Even though they were working together again it was off to a rough start at first. They had tried breaking up into groups of twos. The second it was mentioned that Liam was going Lydia and Stiles would be with Theo it was a pissing contest all over. Liam had taken Theo's hand leaving with him going one way ignoring the others telling them to come back. He wasn't going to be pushed around even if he was back in the pack.

It was still tricky on trying to find the Nemoton. The pairs kept ending up in the same spot, but nothing was there. They even tried using their supernatural eyes, but nothing was revealed. It was annoying and it was becoming more tense. They needed to find one of the chimeras to try and create another cure in case. It didn't mean it would work on any level, but it couldn't help to try. They finally met back at the place that they kept being drawn too even though there was nothing there.

"Maybe do as Deaton said and use your other eyes." Lydia suggested as they looked around.

Scott, Liam, Theo and Malia all shifted their eyes looking around to see if they could see anything. There was nothing where they were standing that they could see. They were about to split up again when crack of thunder sounded. Lightening came shooting down right beside one of the trees causing them all to jump. Two more lightening strikes came down this time hitting one of the trees. There was a loud cracking sound and the tree ripped apart right down the middle. Part of it came towards the group, which Lydia and Stiles were standing beside.

Stiles dropped down with Lydia under him planning on taking the hit. He was trying to keep Lydia from getting hurt. The tree was coming down too fast, but the tree never hit Stiles. He opened his eyes looking up seeing that Theo was holding onto the tree. Liam and Scott were also moving towards it now to help him. The initial shock had warn off at the tree breaking apart and they were jumping into action. The three of them threw the tree to the side keeping it from their friends.

~LT TL~

Once the tree was gone Scott and Liam helped Stiles and Lydia up. Malia was stomping the fire out that tried to start burning in the leaves. She was the first one that noticed that Theo was looking at his hands. She could smell the chemo-signal that signaled pain and looked from Theo to the tree. There were fire marks about where Theo had been holding onto the tree. He had been standing the closest to the tree. She saw him look up the second the tree had been struck, it was why he got there the quickest.

Malia walked over to him while the other two were checking on Lydia and Stiles. Theo groaned when she grabbed hold of his wrists. He almost growled because it hurt like what lightening on a tree would feel like when it got touched. Malia could feel the pain coming from him, but she wasn't sure how to take it away. She knew that you had to care for the person, which probably meant trusting them.

Theo had just stopped the tree from killing Stiles and Lydia because it would have. He had saved them yet again and this time it wasn't anything to do with him saving his own ass from something he had done. He had just done it without thinking or because he was forced into it. Malia knew in that moment that he cared, he could have jumped out of the way letting the tree fall. Instead he held onto the tree until Scott and Liam could help him get it up. She let out a whimper looking down as black veins started coming up her hands and her arms neck. She was taking his pain away and it hurt.

Theo's hands started healing over and after a minute they were healed. He wiped the blood and ash away on his jeans once Malia let go of his wrists. "Thanks," he said feeling better now that the pain was gone. He had been shocked that Malia had helped him heal. She had been nice enough to apologize about the pizza. He hadn't thought she would be the one to take the pain. He hadn't even known if she could or had before.

"You didn't let them die," Malia said before she went over checking on Stiles. It was the simplest answer she could come up with. She had hated Theo so much for sending Donivon after Stiles. She'd been ready to kill him without hesitation, but Lydia's speech had gotten to her. Seeing Theo take the hit of the tree that was practically on fire had sent up even more flares. She was starting to think that maybe something had changed in him when it came to loving Liam.

~LT TL~

Lydia and Stiles were okay thanks to Theo's quick action of stopping the tree. After that the sky opened up, which caused them all to take off back towards the vehicles. They had rode in Theo's truck and Lydia's car since they had been in different locations. Scott however had rode back with the other three leaving. Liam had snaked the keys from Theo's pocket not wanting him to drive. He knew that Theo was okay, but he still didn't want him to drive right now.

Theo had taken a hit from a full flegde lightening strike on a tree. It might have healed him, but he had once gotten shocked by an electrical outlit. It had knocked him on his ass dazing him for a moment. He couldn't imagine what it would feel like from what happened with the tree. Liam was going slow with the amount of rain that was coming down. He was used to driving in normal conditions. However, it looked like a blanket or sheet of nothing in front of him.

"Pull over," Theo said after a minute. He didn't want Liam driving any farther the way the rain was. They couldn't see anything and he saw that Liam had his werewolf vision on. "We're not risking our lives to get home," he said pointing to a driveway telling Liam to stop there.

"It's only a mile or two to my house," Liam said, but he put on his turn signal pulling off into the driveway. He turned the motor off looking over at Theo taking his hand. "Thank you for saving them," he said.

"I wasn't going to let them die even if they still aren't big on trusting me," Theo said giving Liam a smile.

The rain was poundng down on the truck that it was white in front of them. There was no seeing even an inch in front of their faces. It had been a long time since he had seen rain like this. He used to sit in his room watching it come down from his window. There had been times he would just run in it as well. Theo was already wet from running to the truck earlier. It had actually felt good against his skin.

~LT TL~

He knew they should wait in the truck until it stopped, but he didn't want to. He had almost gotten his ass fried back there and he wanted to have a little fun. Theo unbuttoned his shirt before stripping his pants off. He had taken his boxer-briefs with them before he reached for the door handle. Liam was looking at him like he was crazy, but Theo smirked at him before getting out of the truck. He told Liam to catch him if he could before he took off in the pouring rain.

"THEO?" Liam yelled out before he growled.

He started stripping his clothes off setting them in the same pile in the back that Theo had tossed his. They had taken their phones out when they first got in the truck so they wouldn't soak up any water from their pants. Liam took off after Theo not sure where he had gone since he couldn't smell anything. The rain was killing their scents, but it did feel good against his naked skin. It had been since the full moon that he had ran naked in the woods with Theo. He hadn't been thinking about that now, but Theo had wanted to. The clouds in the sky weren't moving that much so the rain wasn't letting up any time soon.

Liam took off one way hoping that it was the way that Theo had gone. He was lookiing around even if he couldn't catch Theo's scent. He didn't want to miss him, but he was having a hard time seeing too. He felt good at the moment just being free and running like he was. He was running at his full speed trying to spot Theo. He caught a glimpse of his boyfriend for a second. He decided to go a different route though. He got right up on Theo before jumping at him, which Theo caught him easily.

~LT TL~

Theo grinned pressing Liam up against one of the trees after Liam wrapped his legs around his waist. They started kissing letting out light growls doing so. Liam's hands moving in Theo's hair, which Theo had cut that Friday. Liam moaned letting his head fall back against the tree needing air. The rain was cascading down his body as Theo locked his mouth around his neck. He felt his fangs a second later and he howled in pleasure bucking against Theo's body.

Theo was holding him with one arm the other jakcing them both off. Liam had been on the edge and the bite along with being jacked off had him cumming between them. Theo was there a second later the cum spraying between them. The rain was washing it away still pounding against them as they starrted kissing again. Liam pulling at Theo's bottom lip sucking it into his mouth. He bit down getting a groan from Theo before he licked at it.

"I want to fuck you," Liam said his eyes glued to Theo's panting. The only thing they had was rain, spit or the pre-cum that was leaking from their cocks.

"My ass is yours, blue, back or knees?" Theo asked letting Liam back on the ground.

"Knees," Liam said before he tangled his feet with Theo dropping them both down at once.

Theo laughed rolling so he was on top of Liam first capturing Liam's mouth. He wanted to have some fun out here since they couldn't do anything til the rain stopped. The loud rumble of thunder proved the storm was still raging on. Liam wrapped his legs around Theo flipping them over. He growled playfully before turning Theo over so he was on his stomach. His body was pressed firmly against the muddy ground. It hadn't rained in weeks and the rain couldn't soak up fast enough with the way it was pouring. It was already causing puddles and large pools. They were in one at the moment. There bodies were also muddy from rolling around in those puddles.

~LT TL~

Liam used his knees to spread Theo's legs apart moaning seeing Theo's hole. The rain was beating against him and cascading right against the opening. Liam spread Theo's cheeks apart more before he pressed his mouth against it. He sucked and licked at the water that was there causing Theo to whine. Liam's tongue darted in and out in a quick thrust before he circled the rim licking at it. He spread it apart letting the rain go right in deciding he was going to use it as lube.

Liam moved so he was against Theo's hole bending over his back. He asked him if he was ready getting a nod. He let out a growl moving his hand over Theo's ass slapping it. He wanted an actual answer before he thrust into him, which he got. Theo said yes and Liam pushed into him taking any pain he might feel. He moved slow at first not wanting to hurt Theo since the only lube they had was the rain. After the pre-cum started leaking into Theo he had more ability to move.

Theo thrust back against Liam with every forward thrust Liam gave him. Liam wasn't restricting Theo from moving only encouraging him as they moved faster. Liam could feel the orgasm starting bringing them both to their knees wrapping his arms around Theo's waist. He started moving at full speed pounding into Theo's hole. He hit against Theo's prostate with every single thrust. Liam pulled out turning Theo on his back before thrusting all the way home in one sharp thrust. Theo let out a howl that was swallowed up by a clap of thunder. His cum shooting out between their rain soaked bodies.

Liam took hold of Theo's hips ramming into him chasing his orgasm as it started to build faster. He felt his knot starting to grow almost losing his balance, but he caught his self. He pulled almost out before thrusting back in his knot pulsing as it breached Theo's rim. Theo moaned as it swelled more pressing against his prostate. Liam started pouring cum into as the both found each other's mouths. Liam whimpered into Theo's mouth as they kissed his orgasm raging on like the storm above them. The rain slamming against their bodies as they got even wetter and muddier.

~LT TL~

Liam pulled free of Theo after twenty minutes, but Theo was taking his turn as well. Liam held onto Theo as he took it slow. It wasn't hard and fast like he'd given it to Theo. Theo had taken his time opening him up to start with and then he had thrust into him painfully slow. They kissed and let their hands roam over each other's bodies. The rain had slacked off some as they built to another orgasm together. Liam moaning when Theo changed the angle hitting his prostate. He just didn't pick up the pace going even slower Liam could swear.

It felt like forever as Theo dragged the build up out. He kissed and licked at Liam's mark that he had bit into earlier. He pulled back before going back in sinking all the way in. Liam gasped feeling Theo's knot sliding right into him as well. It felt right having Theo's knot imbedded into him as well. He clamped down on his cock and knot moaning. Theo's cum filling him as it flooded him like the ground below them was.

"I love you," Liam moaned pulling Theo down kissing him wrapping his legs around Theo's waist again.

Theo took hold of Liam's cock giving it a couple of tugs and Liam was cumming as well. He massaged at Liam's knot, causing it to swell again. He nipped at Liam's neck in need of air as Liam turned his head. He let Theo have better access as he exploded between them his claws digging into Theo's back as he howled in pleasure. Theo biting down into his neck using them like he would his cock.

Liam felt his body shake at the pleasure that rocketed to his cock. He whithered beneath Theo raking his claws down Theo's back. Theo licked away the blood watching the wound close again. He felt the claw marks on his back healing too. The rain that was almost a drizzle now washed the blood off of Theo's back. They were once again locked together with Theo's knot this time unable to move.

~LT TL~

"I love you too, Liam," Theo said as they walked back to his truck half an hour later.

He was carrying Liam whose legs were wrapped around his waist. The rain had stopped and the storm was gone. They were completely covered in mud that was drying slowly on them. Liam moved his hand over Theo's face kissing him again. He moaned feeling his cock brush against Theo's torso. Liam hadn't been ready to leave the woods, but they needed to get back. The others would wonder where tehy where at and get worried.

When they got close to the truck it wasn't the only vehicle there. Theo stopped in his tracks seeing that the Sheriff his self was standing beside his truck. He hadn't thought they were gone that long, but his phone was in the truck so he didn't know the time. He thought about ditching, but something could have happened. He just wasn't sure Liam wanted to be on display too. He was comfortable being naked, Liam was getting there. He just didn't think showing off that they had been doing it in the woods would be the best.

"Stay here, baby, I'm going see what he wants," Theo said kissing Liam as he sat him down.

Liam kissed him back before going to stand near the tree. He wasn't wanting to be seen naked by Stiles' dad. It might get back to his parents and it would really be bad. They might like Theo, but getting arrest for indesent exposure would be bad. Theo apparently didn't care at all who saw him naked. Liam was really hoping that he hadn't paraded around in front of the doctors like that. It actually creeped him out thinking if they had saw Theo naked.

~LT TL~

"Shrieff?" Theo asked walking up before leaning against his truck. "Is something wrong?" he saw the Sheriff jump knowing he scared him.

Stilinski hadn't heard Theo coming up because he'd been checking the truck. Stiles had shown up after the down pour saying that Theo and Liam hadn't made it back. They thought that Liam and Theo had gotten taken or worse. They had tried looking, but the rain had washed their scents away. They had tried finding them, but the driveway that the truck was parked in was out of sight.

You couldn't see it unless you pulled up in the driveway or was going passed it. He had saw Theo's truck the third time he had passed the driveway. He had been going around the curve and happened to look back. It was the only reason he had seen the truck and went back to look. He hadn't seen them in it so he had been checking to see if there was a clue. He wasn't expecting Theo to come out of nowhere. He also wasn't expecting him to be naked either.

"Liam and you didn't show back up, we have been looking for you both," Stilinski said keeping his eyes on Theo's.

"Liam couldn't see to drive because of the rain. It wasn't safe so I made him pull over," Theo said, "We got bored and went for a run," he said.

"Where's Liam at? I'd like to know that he is okay." Stilinski said looking around to see if he could see Liam.

Stiles had told him days before about Theo not being a werewolf, but a chimera. He'd also told him about the doctors and Theo had been working with them. Stiles had mentioned that Donivon was dead and Theo could tell him about it. He hadn't missed how upset Stiles was with Theo being with Liam. He could tell that his son didn't like Theo at all, which he had found strange since they used to be as close as Scott and Stiles were now.

"Liam's behind the tree, Liam wave at the sheriff," Theo said turning to look behind him seeing Liam poke his head out from behind the tree. "He's a little shy right now, but as you can see he's okay,"

~LT TL~

"Hey Sheriff," Liam said waving only letting his head stick out. He wasn't about to let anything else show. He had gotten hard listening to Theo talk because he was being slightly cocky. The getting bored and going for a run part was defiantly what got him the most.

"Get yourselves to my house the others are waiting there for you two," Stilinski said shaking his head knowing exactly what they had been doing. "Next time text someone if you're going to take a run in the rain," he said going towards his vehicle. He took his phone out calling Stiles so the others would know they were okay.

Once Stilinski was leaving Liam walked over his face red with embarsement. He couldn't believe they had been caught. He buried his face against Theo's chest breathing his scent in. Theo brought his arms up around Liam laughing which got him a poke in the ribs. He couldn't help but find it funny.

"I'm sorry, let's get out of here," Theo said going to the passenger side. "We're going to your house first because we need dry clothes," he wasn't going to embarss Liam more by showing up naked at Stiles' house. There was no way he was putting wet clothes back on either covered in mud.

Liam opened the truck door climbing in the driver seat. He put his shoes back on not wanting to drive barefoot. The rest of the clothes he left in the back floor board. "Thanks for the run, I feel better right now," he said leaning across the seat kissing Theo.

He had been terrifed when the tree had come down earlier, but Theo had stopped it. He hadn't missed Malia taking Theo's pain away, but he hadn't mentioned it. He put the truck in reverse backing out before they drove towards his house.

"No problem, we really needed to cool off, but I think you're hard again," Theo said with a wicked grin before he wrapped his hand around Liam's cock. "Don't look down, keep your eyes on the road, blue." he said his hand moving lazily.

"You're going to be the death of me yet," Liam moaned before pushing down on the gas petal wanting to get to his house.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: The down pour in this chapter was inspired from what had been going on where I live when I first wrote this chapter out. Hope you enjoyed.**


	64. Tracy's Ressurected

**I Own Nothing**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **CN: It's Friday, five days since the first day in the woods trying to find the Nemoton. The doctors haven't shown up since the Saturday before. Theo decides to take a different approach to find it this time. He doesn't want to get caught off guard again hoping his plan works.**

Liam was trying to keep up with Patch as they ran through the woods. Theo had decided to go a different route on finding the Nemeton. Liam just hadn't expected him to shift into Patch and take off running. Scott was behind him somewhere along with Malia. Stiles and Lydia were keeping an eye on Hayden and Corey. The doctors hadn't shown up once since promising to take Theo back at Sinema. They just didn't believe they were going to wait around forever. The supermoon was fast apporaching and they needed to try for the second cure. They had a week and two days until it was upon them.

"Patch slow down," Liam shouted launching his self closer to Patch.

He really should have thought about keeping Patch next to him. He had told him to seek, which he was hoping that Patch was wanting the same thing that Theo did. If Patch was chasing after a rabbit he was seriously going to get him. Theo was mostly in charge, but there were times that he'd said that Patch took over. Patch was picking up speed instead of slowing down. Liam was almost on him though, but he came to a stop almost tripping over Patch. He didn't understand why Patch had stopped at first until he looked up. There was about a dozen bodies lying around a tree stump.

"He found it," Scott said trying to catch his breath.

He didn't understand why he was still having trouble at times with his breathing problems. One second he was find the next he was almost falling over trying to get air. He had been running at full speed trying to keep Liam in sight. He hadn't thought they were going to be doing an all out run. He now understood why Liam had told him to try and keep up. He took the inhaler he had out taking a pull from it. He made sure that it wasn't wolfsbane before he had picked it up.

"This wasn't what I was expecting though," Theo said after he shifted back. He put the clothes on that Liam had been carrying for him. "I knew that there were a lot of failures, but..." looking at the dead bodies he knew he was responsible for them being there. He didn't stop the doctors and he'd helped.

~LT TL~

Liam took Theo's hand giving it a squeeze. He didn't hold him responsible because the other alternative was his death. He wouldn't have gotten to know Theo even if they played what if til doomsday. Which if the doctors had their way it would be soon, he was hoping other wise. The sound of Scott having trouble catching his breath even with the inhaler got their attention. He'd had to use it Sunday when Lydia had been driving them home. They had been trying to stop the attacks from coming, but it wasn't easy.

"Something keeps triggering them. If the doctors were close by I'd swear it was them doing it," Theo said.

He knew the doctors could make people either see them or not. They could also create realities that weren't even there. He was having lingering nightmares still where people kept dying. The night before he'd watched all of them get disected. The worse had been Liam's heart being ripped from his chest and put into his. He was getting tired of the dreams, which he knew the doctors were somehow creating. It could be left over from the box they stuck him in.

Liam pulled one of the spare inhalers out handing it to Scott. The other one was empty from being used so much. Once Scott was breathing better they took a closer look at the bodies. There were a dozen or so after they counted, which included Donivon and Josh. Tracy and Lucas were also accounted for. They had been doing their best to keep Corey and Hayden from being added here. The doctors not showing up had helped a lot on that front. Even with the doctors out there they still had to go to school.

"What are we going to do with them?" Scott asked, he didn't want to leave them. He wanted to bring them all back to life. He just didn't know if what Theo had planned would succeded.

"I don't know, if it works you can decide if you want me to bring them back," Theo said feeling the regret coming from Scott. He was feeling his own just as much for what he'd done. "I can't promise you a miracle when I don't believe in that. I'm an antheist, but I will try and fix what they did." he said. He didn't know who to pick to give a second chance to. They all deserved it after having their lives take away. "Let Stilinski take the other bodies," he said before lifting up Tracy. He couldn't pick so he went with the first victim they doctors had taken that he knew about. He wasn't about to bring Donivon back as much trouble as he had caused all of them. He wasn't going to risk Stiles being killed even if he did feel guilty about killing the guy.

~LT TL~

Scott had stayed to wait on the Sheriff while Liam and Theo left with Tracy. Liam had been shocked that Tracy wasn't starting to rot or decompose. She looked exactly like she did when she had died. They had taken her to the animal clinic since it was easier than trying to keep it quiet in the hosptial. Liam wasn't sure what Theo was going to do, but he got squimish noticing the needle. He had nightmares about one ever since Theo had told him what the doctors had done the first time to him. Theo wasn't keen on them either, but he was doing it because they needed him to.

"Do you need help?" Liam asked even though he didn't want to be near the needle.

"I need my blood to test something, try and make a cure since I was their first susccess." Theo answered trying to find a vein. It was hard trying to do it his self. He could sense that Liam wasn't liking what he was trying to do either.

Liam got up going over to Theo taking the needle that was supposed to draw out blood into a bag. He wasn't sure why Theo was taking so much at once, but it might have to do with trying to resurect the ones at the Nemoton. He didn't know if they could bring everyone back. There was the posibility that some would still try and attack them. They just couldn't pick and choose who to resurrect. If they were going to do this it had to be all or none he guessed. He wouldn't mind keeping Donivon gone if he was being selfish.

Theo watched as Liam slide the needle into his arm catching a vein right off. His blood started running into the blood bag he'd gotten from Melissa. It wasn't going to take long to fill it up, but the minute or so would help him. He was worried about the doctors showing back up while he was attempting this. Lots of things could go wrong and he didn't even know if it would work. His left arm was lying on the table so he hooked his right one around Liam pulling him onto his lap.

~LT TL~

"What do you think you're doing?" Liam asked straddling Theo's waist.

"I'm sitting here with my boyfriend who could be a really great doctor someday," Theo said bringing Liam closer to him with his hand at the back of his head. He kissed Liam after a quck check on the blood bag. It was only half way full so he had another couple of seconds.

Liam moaned opening his mouth letting Theo's tongue slide in. He let Theo control the kiss for the most part. Before the pulled apart though he nipped at Theo's bottom lip sucking it into his mouth as well. He grinned wanting to do more, but the bag was full when he looked. He got up taking the needle out watching Theo's arm heal over in an instant.

"I don't care if you were created in some lab as an experiment. To me you are real, you're a real werewolf or werecoyote which ever you prefer. No one will ever convince me differently that you aren't real," Liam said and he meant it too. "You were born human and that is what you are underneath," he added.

It wasn't like the doctors had plucked Theo out of thin air. He had been born human, but they had changed him. He didn't know if he would have met Theo another way if the doctors hadn't destroyed his life, but he did think maybe he would have. Theo had been the third party to Scott and Stiles. He'd seen the photos of them together and Melissa had sounded honest about wanting to keep Theo with her. Who was to say she wouldn't have found a way to get Theo to stay with her. Tara could have even done something when she'd turned eighteen.

"Thanks, it doesn't feel like it at times," Theo said giving Liam a slight smile. He knew that Liam was going to try and make him feel better. It was one of the many reasons he had fallen for him. "I'm sorry that I ever thought of you as a beta with anger issues. There is more to you than meets the eye," he really did have Liam to thank for changing him. He was always going to be grateful he had wanted to get closer to Liam.

"Of course there is," Liam said before he went back over to his seat letting Theo do what he had to.

~LT TL~

Liam had at some point fallen asleep on the cot Deaton used for the occasional times one of them was using it. He had put Theo's hoodie on, while using his own as a pillow. It wasn't comfortable at all, but he had gotten tired so he'd just laid down. Theo had been doing some kind of calculations on notebook paper and a calculator when he had fell asleep. He barely understood Algebra 2, and thanks to Theo's help he did better in Pysics. He still couldn't tell you a damn thing about what Theo had been doing.

It had looked like a hundred different languages that he didn't understand. Which was one less since Theo had been teaching him Latin. He could make a few things out in Greek because he loved history and tried learing some of their sybmbols once. However, the rest was close to what Theo had written down. He had thought Theo looked adorable with a pencil between his teeth and one behind each ear. He had refused to use a computer since he knew it only by the way the doctors had done it. Pencil and notebooks had been used, which Theo was going by bits in pieces in the one they had along with memory.

Liam got up noticing that it was pitch dark out now. He checked his phone finding that it was almost four in the morning. He had been asleep since eleven earlier in the night. He wondered out from Deaton's office going to the exam room. He wasn't expecting to find anyone there besides Theo, maybe Deaton. However Scott, Malia, Stiles and Lydia were all there, which made him wonder who was looking out for Hayden and Corey. He was about to ask when a growling sound got his attention.

"Tracy don't attack him," Theo said getting between Liam and Tracy.

He was finding that it was a lot better in theory to bring someone back and think they would listen. He wasn't looking to be no alpha it was too much drama behind the idea. However, Tracy was only listening to him. He had told Scott he could use Tracy to help him fight the doctors. Scott had gone ahead with the plan asking Tracy a simple thing like bring her claws out. Tracy had brought them out alright she had almost slashed Scott across the face. He had yelled at her to stop and she had in a second.

"You brought her back!" Liam said he didn't mean to sound surprised, but it just had more startled him seeing Tracy. "She's not hostial still is she?" he asked, which Tracy growled at him attempting to move, but Theo wouldn't let her passed him. "I'm going stand over there away from the unhappy to be alive kanima that can parazlize with a scratch," Liam said moving to the other side of the room.

~LT TL~

"I said to stop," Theo growled forcing Tracy to sit in the chair she had been in. Liam coming in the room had provoked her. At least he was hoping that was the problem, her getting scared. He didn't know how he was going nto handle this if she was constatley like this. "Any advice here, Scott? You're an alpha, why isn't she listening?"

"Maybe she doesn't like you." Stiles offered, "You're former bed fellows did turn her into a monster," he said.

"I have never in my fucking life slept with those fuckers," Theo shouted looking at Stiles like he was crazy.

"Their dicks are probably so old they would break if they tried doing him," Malia said with a smile. She might not out right hate Theo and did care if he lived or died, but it was funny to think about what Stiles had meant.

Scott was trying to keep a straight face knowing they really needed to focus. It was late or rather early and they were all tired. However, he had to agree with the other two on the thought. He had wondered in the back of his mind just once about that. It wasn't his fault either because Stiles had said it a month back. He still remembered him saying he hoped Liam didn't catch anything from fucking Theo because he might have had sex with the doctors. Tracy shoving Theo against the table trying to make a break for it pulled him free of that thought. He let out a roar letting his eyes shift, which caused Tracy to whimper in pain covering her ears.

~LT TL~

Lydia went over to Tracy lifting her face up so she could look into her eyes. "It's okay, you're safe with us. Are you okay?" she asked.

She had tried it before, but Tracy had been fighting to get away. Malia and Scott had tried restraining her while Theo talked to her, but she had kept thrashing in the chair. She had just been brought back when they had walked in. It didn't even look like it had worked at first. Tracy had laid on the table like she was dead for the longest time even though her heart was beating. It was like when they had brought her here the first time, except it was her claws that struck out at them. Theo had grabbed her wrists just before she had tried making a painful blow with her claws to Scott's face.

"I want to go home, it is all I want to do, go home and act like this never happened," Tracy said looking at Lydia with tears streaming down her face.

The memories had come rushing back and all she wanted to do was get away from them. She hadn't known where she was at and thought the doctors were going to get her again. She had thought it was all a bad dream before. It wasn't and now she was alive again, but she felt wrong. It was like she wasn't supposed to be there since she had already died. She felt cold even though she could feel the heat in the room.

"I'm sorry, Tracy," Lydia said before pulling the younger girl into her arms hugging her.

She wanted to tell her it was going to be okay, but she didn't even know how this was all going to end. There was a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that kept getting worse. It had taken a while for them to find the Nemoton again. Scott had stepped away for a second to answer his phone trying to get it to stay in. She had dragged Parrish back out to the woods using him to find the place. He had freaked out at first wanting to turn his self in or lock his self up even. She had finally convinced him that he couldn't do that. If he did then the doctors won because he was trying to protect the town. She was trying to protect Tracy right now because she was scared and alone.

~LT TL~

"I'd be careful, she has claws that are lethal," Stiles said worried that Lydia might get paralzed by accident. He didn't want a repeat of what happened with the tail.

"So is my voice when I want it to be," Lyida shot back knowing that Stiles cared if she got hurt or not.

However, everyone was going to have to back off if they wanted Tracy to come around to talking to them. She let out a sigh rubbing her hand up and down Tracy's back as the girl cried. She had been through hell before she had been killed and who knew what she had experienced when she had died. It took a while, but Tracy fell asleep against Lydia from exhaution.

"I'm going to put her in Deaton's office, the cot might suck, but it might feel better than the floor." Theo said taking Tracy from Lydia.

He was being careful not to wake her up. He had felt everything coming from Tracy and knew she wasn't happy about being back. He just didn't know if it was because of before or what happened while she was dead. He didn't know if he should try bringing another chimera back right now or not. The way it had gone with Tracy going after them at first. He placed Tracy on the cot before leaving the office again. He still didn't like experimenting like the doctors did.

~LT TL~

Theo had been worried it wasn't going to work. He had wrecked his brain over the calculations. He had made sure everything was just right not wanting to do more damage than good. Even though he was bringing them back knowing they shouldn't have died it still felt unnatural. Once he got back in the exam room he walked over to Liam hugging him. He needed one at the moment and didn't care if the otehrs were there. He was tired and feeling like he didn't belong in his own skin.

"Tell me I didn't just become them?" Theo asked taking in Liam's scent.

"You are not them, you are fixing the wrongs they have done," Liam said rubbing his hand over Theo's back. He could feel the doubt pouring from Theo even though he had brought Tracy back. "You are doing what's right and I'm proud of you," he said in a low voice.

"Why don't you two go home and get some sleep," Scott suggested.

He could hear what Liam was telling Theo even though he was talking in almost a whisper. He had known that Theo didn't think it was the right thing when Tracy had gone after them. He hadn't missed Theo asking what had he done. He had thought Theo could handle taking control over Tracy. Theo had told him he didn't want to be the alpha anymore or have a pack. The problem was he didn't know if the chimeras were going to fall into line behind him. They were going to take more to Theo even if he just wanted Liam now.

"She wakes up it's not going to be easy to control her," Theo said about to object, but Deaton walked into the room interupting him.

"I won't make the mistake I did last time in thinking she couldn't get passed the mountain ash barrier. Go home and get some sleep for a few hours," Deaton said in a voice that let Theo know he had it handled.

"Okay, I'll go, but I don't know if bringing more back is going to work. I want to, but..." Theo started, but stopped not wanting them to think he was doing it on purpose.

"We'll talk about it once you sleep," Scott said, "I understand what you're thinking so just stop worrying. I get it, she tried killing us a second time. I don't think she's going to put up another fight," he reassured Theo before telling Liam to take him home.

"No problem," Liam said squeezing Theo's hand before he walked out the room going out to the truck with Theo. If Theo wasn't tired he would congradulate him with a few orgasms. He just wasn't going to push it now wanting Theo to sleep. He kissed him once he was behind the wheel. "I knew you could do it, right now we have the upper hand and we can win," he smiled.

Theo gave Liam a smile back, but he couldn't bring his self to tell Liam he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Maybe sleep was what he needed to build his self back up. He had made five extra cure vials while Tracy had been returning from the dead. It was mixed up and locked in the fridge. Tracy was alive, but he didn't know if the doctors would know since they could find their experiments easily. They had a way of locating every one of them, including him with their frequencies.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Well Tracy's back in the land of the living. Hope enjoyed this chapter thanks for reviews and kudos.**


	65. Chapter 65

**I Own Nothing**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh**

 **CN: Theo succesfully got Tracy and Josh back to the land of the living. The only problem is that the doctors know what he's doing. They are angry and let Theo know just how much.**

Liam was sitting on the blenchers at the lacrosse field watching Theo. He was using the field to help Tracy and Josh train. They had brought Josh back Saturday afternoon when Theo and he had woken up. Scott and Theo had been helping the two resurrected chimeras train. They were going to use them to help fight against the doctors. They had asked if they wanted to help, which had been a yes. The two wanted to help take down the assholes that had screwed up their lives.

Scott was working with Tracy at the moment while Theo had Josh taking him on. Since they had agreed to fight they had been training when they didn't have other thigns to do. The other things that he was thinking about were school, food and sleep. Malia and he were also helping in showing the two how to fight. Theo had been testing out Josh's powers making sure he didn't do like he had before and eat power lines in half.

It had seemed awful, but Josh had gotten off on sucking the juice from Theo's truck. He had also jump started it when he had drained the batter too much. Josh really did like his powers of taking electrictiy so they weren't complaining as long as he didn't kill the power to Beacon Hills again. Liam smiled when Theo easily blocked Josh's left hook giving the other chimera a punch. They weren't all out fighting since it was practice so there were only a few bruises so far.

Theo was planning on bringing another chimera back, but he wanted to make sure things worked out with the two they had. There was the fact the doctors could find out or something could go wrong with them. Liam was hoping that they wouldn't die again because Tracy had taken it the hardest. It was also the safety of the chimera to take into consideration. They had ressurected Lucas, but he was the reason Theo was taking it slower now. They had one week from sun down to get the ones they brought back ready.

Lucas had attacked Theo when they thought he was going to settle down like Tracy and Josh did after the first hour. Theo had been trying to use Lucas' stingers to get an antidote with Deaton in case they got stung by him. Lucas had got off the table and went after the first person he had saw. Theo was the first person and he had tried getting him to stop. Lucas had brought his arm up, stingers out and slashed across Theo's chest. He had used his claws after that trying to slice into Theo even more. It was like he had gone postal like at Sinema, but worse. He hadn't been nice at first either, but Theo had still tried getting Lucas to listen.

~LT TL~

Liam had seen the slight hope that had been there in Theo that Lucas was listening to him. However, it had been a plan of Lucas' to get Theo to think he was done. He had let Theo get up, but the second Theo had turned around to give his self the shot of anti-venom for the stingers Lucas had gotten him in a choke hold trying to break his neck, Liam thought. Argent had been in the next room with Deaton and Melissa, who wanted to help too, when all hell had broken loose.

Argent had given Theo a chance to get Lucas under control, but he'd had to taken Lucas out in the end. They had quickly gotten the antidote giving it to Theo before he passed out. Lucas had stung him multiple times while they had been fighting. It hadn't gotten as bad as Corey's arm had before, but Theo's chest did take a couple of hours to heal. Liam knew that Theo had wanted Lucas on their side, but it was too dangerous. It was why he had said he wasn't going to try to bring another back until he knew Tracy and Josh worked out. He got why Theo wanted to wait even if it was only six days left now until the super moon.

No one in the pack had said a word when Scott had agreed with Theo on waiting. They had the bodies locked in the morgue and Parrish hadn't come back for them thankfully. Theo landing beside Liam brought him back to reality seeing that Josh's hand was electrified at the moment. It was clear that he had used his powers to throw Theo. Liam let out a growl feeling just how much juice Josh had used. He got up going over to Josh letting his eyes shift and his claws were out. He was not happy because Theo had already been hurt enough in his book. Theo hadn't even moved when he'd landed at his feet. Josh had knocked him out with the amount of force or power he had put in the punch.

"Do that again and I will show you a world of pain," Liam growled punching Josh in the face before Josh could bring his hand up.

Josh only stumbled an inch or so back before he came back with a revenge punch. He let out a half growl half roar before turning up the electricity again. He decked Liam as hard as he could laughing when Liam went down. Liam groaned, but kicked his leg out causing Josh to go down. He made a move getting on top of him punching Josh in the face mulitple times before he was being pulled back.

~LT TL~

"Liam stop," Scott said trying to keep a hold on Liam.

Liam was fighting to get free and back to pounding on Josh. Scott was hoping that Tracy could get Theo awake because he knew Theo was the only one that could really get Liam to stop. He hadn't known what had happened at first until he looked over seeing Theo lying beside the bleachers. He had heard Josh laughing and taunting Liam about knocking Theo out. He was just glad that Josh wasn't like Lucas. He really would be having a problem at the moment.

"Let me go, I have every right to hurt him, he hurt what's mine," Liam roared bringing his elbow back connecting with Scott's ribs.

"Oh I'm really scared, the little beta's going to kick my ass," Josh said with a smile on his face. He hadn't meant to hit Theo as hard as he had, but Theo had asked him to see how much power he could get. He done it and now he couldn't help but smile while Scott tried to keep Liam at bay. "Is blue eyes going cry?" Josh asked standing just out of reach of Liam and Scott.

Theo had made a wide circle so Josh didn't notice him. He was going to use it to see if he could tell he was coming. However, when Josh used his nickname for Liam he got closer in a hurry. Josh turned at the last second to see him there, but he didn't get a block up. Theo cold cocked him and Josh went down with a howl of pain.

"You do not get to talk to him like that. You got lucky knocking me out, but make no mistake I am stronger than you." Theo growled before stepping over Josh going towards Liam.

~LT TL~

Theo took hold of Liam's hand when Scott let go getting him away from Josh. He was pissed, but he was worried more about how Liam was. The pain that Liam felt when Josh had punched him had woken him up before Tracy even made it to him. He had been up and trying to not take all his anger out on Josh.

He was frustrated that Josh was starting to mess around. It was why he had started making him work on his power punches. They had a week to get it together before the doctors came after them to kill them. It could be sooner too if they found out what he had done. He hated that he had lost Lucas, but there had been no choice. He knew Argent had to shot him or he was going to rip his head off.

"Are you okay?" Theo asked looking at Liam's lip that was starting to heal. He wiped the blood way with his thumb. "I'm sorry, I should have stopped half an hour ago with them," he appologized.

"This is not your fault," Liam said, "You are trying to help after they agreed to take those bastards down. If anything he should be saying he's sorry," he looked over Theo's shoulder at Josh who was sitting up, but hadn't gotten off the ground. "Let's just go home, my mom is going to cook tonight since she's off." Liam said knowing that Josh wasn't going to do anything else besides be a dick.

"I gotta talk to Scott then we can go. Malia is watching them tonight," Theo said. He looked back seeing Scott and Josh in a heated discussion. Tracy was standing their with her arms crossed looking annoyed. He knew they would be distracted for a little longer and took it by kissing Liam.

~LT TL~

Liam moaned kissing Theo back putting his hand under Theo's shirt making circles while they were kissing. They had sex that morning in the back seat of Theo's truck. It was the only privacy they'd had for two days. Helping bring back and train chimeras was not easy on their sex life. The most they had gotten to do was shower together and jack off. Liam turned his head letting Theo have more access to his neck when they broke the kiss. He wanted to fuck Theo or have him fuck him. He didn't care which he picked, he'd bend over right there for him to take him.

Theo was about to bite into Liam's neck when Liam's phone started going off. They both knew that it was the ring tone that Liam had set for his mom. He groaned but stepped away to let Liam talk to her. He was done with training for the day needing to rest. He went back over to where the other three was at. Josh wasn't making eyes contact with him, which was for the best at the moment. He was trying not to just kick the shit out of Josh's ass for what he had done. He told Scott that they were going to take off.

"We have been at this for two hours now," Scott said agreeing. "Stiles and Malia are both on duty tonight. The doctors show up we'll know," he said before telling Theo to take off with Liam. Stiles was on his way with Malia and he would be fine. "Get some sleep tonight too," he added looking over at Liam who was still on the phone.

"They'll be screwing like bunnies," Josh said.

"Liam's mom will be home so no we won't," Theo shot back before walking away.

They had attempted that Sunday morning and Liam's mom had walked in on them. She had thought they left the house already. They had planned on it, but they had been horny and wanted each other. It had been embarassing and he hadn't gotten off the rest of the day. Mason had kept teasing them about it too, which had gotten annoying. He just couldn't blame him because if it wasn't him getting caught he would have laughed too. He got to Liam before leading the way to the truck. They might have a quickie in it before going in Liam's house, which was his too now. He did live there now and it was nice knowing he had a home.

~LT TL~  
No one had noticed the dread doctor standing just inside of the woods watching what had been going on. The Surgeon was not happy because of what he had seen. Tracy and Josh were alive and he knew they were supposed to be dead. He had killed them his self, but when he had been looking for other chimeras they had come back during the search. He had thought it was a fluke until now. Theo had done it he knew because the others didn't have the knowledge that his first success had inside his brain.

They had taught Theo so many things trying to make him better. They had trained him so he knew every move they had. It was clear he was teaching the two resurrected chimeras how to fight them. He hadn't even blinked at Josh's move knowing he had more than that amount of electricity if he got it from a source with enough power. He had watched as Liam got angry and then Theo had knocked Josh down.

He hadn't missed the making out Theo had been doing with Liam either. He was not pleased at all with how things were going. Theo thought he could keep doing what he was and they would let it go. He was wrong and he knew it was time for a real lesson. They had tried twice to turn Theo back to their side. Now he was going to actually try and break him down by hurting someone close to him. He watched Theo knowing that he was living with Liam now.

He wasn't just going to stop watching even if he couldn't get to Theo yet. He used the frequency to vanish deciding he needed to do what Theo had told Donivon to do. He was going to get Theo on an emotional level of pain. They used to cause enough pain in Theo that he had gotten used to it. He hadn't seen any emotions in Theo until Liam came along. So he was going to be able to deliever a new level of pain for once. His collegues had already agreed that the night of the super moon was the last night Theo was going to be alive. It wasn't going to stop him from causing more pain now though.

~LT TL~

Mason had shown up with Corey and Hayden looking for Liam. Stilinski had gotten a call he had to take about a disturbance so they had left the station coming here. They had gotten bored staying there and knew Liam was going to be home soon. They just hadn't thought that Liam's mom was off for the night. Corey had planned on turning them invisible and sneaking them up to Liam's room. It had been dashed when Jenna, Liam's mom opened the door planning on going into the yard.

She had invited them in and they ddin't refuse either. Dinner was going to be started once Liam and Theo got there. Apparently Theo was going to be showing her how to make something. Mason, Corey and Hayden were in Liam's room at the moment playing the video game Mason got. It had been going great even though Hayden was kicking both of their asses. He had been showing Corey some moves since they were sharing the controller. It was right after Hayden had defeated Mason for the second time that the lights started flickering.

It was odd since there wasn't a cloud outside and they knew that Josh wasn't causing it. He had a constant hit source of Theo's truck. He had no reason to be trying to eat more of a power source. Hayden got up turning the TV off after the third flicker. It wasn't until Jenna's scream from downstairs carried up to them did they think something was really wrong. Hayden and Corey were out of the room first with Mason not far behind them.

The lights were flickering even more and other electronics were going on and off. They followed Jenna's screams to the den that they all knew Theo had used as Patch to come and go. Jenna was against the window with one of the dread doctors in front of her. They had been careful for so long not to let Liam's parents find out about the supernatural. However, a large creepy guy in her house was sure to be noticed.

~LT TL~

"Get away from her," Hayden yelled telling Mason to call Liam and Theo.

Hayden couldn't see any wounds on Jenna, but she could smell Jenna's fear. She was trying to hide her own fear at the moment. She took a swing at the doctor trying to get him to move so Corey could get Jenna out of the room and house. She just needed enough time for Corey to do that. If she could hold the guy off til then maybe he would leave them alone. The doctor swung out his cane connecting with Hayden cutting into her arm. She groaned letting out a growl before grabbing the cane when he tried to hit her with it again.

Hayden used it trying to shove the doctor back, but he was stronger than she was. Hayden was jerked forward before he turned so she was flung into the wall. He turned back to Jenna, but she was gone from the spot. He wasn't stupid though knowing what Corey could do taking a moment to focus in on the room.

Corey was almost to the door with Liam's mom, but the doctor moved quickly grabbing Jenna by the back of the neck. She was jerked from Corey's grip at the same moment he brought his cane up connecting with Corey. He missed making a fatal blow, but Corey yelled out in pain. He was visiable again holding his midsection that was bleeding now.

Hayden got up off the floor jumping on the doctors back trying to use a choke hold to get him to let go of Jenna. It didn't work as she planned because Jenna was tossed against the wall like a rag doll. The plaster cracked with the force of the hit she took and she fell to the floor unconcious. The scream she had been letting out had died when she was knocked out. Corey went for Jenna again, but he couldn't stay invisible being hurt. He let go of his stomach in order to lift Liam's mom up off the floor. He was in pain, but it wasn't as bad as what Lucas had done to him. He got Liam's mom out of the room handing her off to Mason who was in the living room.

"Get her out of here, she needs to see a doctor," Corey said before he went back in the den to help Hayden.

~LT TL~

Hayden was body slammed to the floor breaking the table that was between the couch and chair. She groaned in pain, but held onto the doctor hoping he would bring her back up. He did but only slightly slamming her against the broken table again. She should let go, but she was mad as she wrapped her legs around his waist trying to get a good punch in.

"You will not win, you are all going to die." The Surgeon doctor said bringing his fist down stricking Hayden in the face. She turned her head letting go of him to avoid being hit. She got on her stomach trying to crawl away moving as quick as she could. The doctor was faster though pulling her back to him by her ankles. "You wanted to fight now you're running away?" he asked.

Hayden got a hold of one of the legs to the table trying to use it as a weapon. It was broken into almost kindling hitting against the doctors' helmet like mask over his face. She saw Corey as he came up behind the doctor. Theo had been trying to teach them how to fight as well over the weekend. She knew how much Corey didn't want to fight because he was scared of dying. He was trying to help though and she was thankful of that. The doctor didn't even flich when Corey hit him with a golf club. She didn't even know where he had gotten it from, but it wasn't working.

Corey dropped the club after a second hit because it had been broken in half. He brought his foot up trying to kick the doctor thinking it might work. They had to be flesh underneath, his foot just didn't connect. The doctor let out what sounded like a laugh taking hold of Corey's leg behind his knee and twisting his hand. Corey let out a yell as the doctor broke his leg and he felt his knee cap break as well.

The pain was added onto his already bleeding mid-section. He thought he was going to fall back, but he was caught. He thoguht at first it was maybe their friends who had gotten there. However when he looked up he saw it was one of the other doctors. He tried pulling free of his grip, but he couldn't. He tried using his elbow, but his arm was being held too tight to do any damage.

Hayden balled her fist up punching the doctor that had her again. She only caused herself pain in doing so. The doctor got up taking hold of Hayden's hair jerking her to her feet causing her to scream from the pain. She was still struggling to get free though as she was pulled into the living room and out the front door. Corey was dragged in the same manner both being forced to their knees. Corey's leg was on fire at the pain he felt being forced on his leg that was already trying to heal itself.

"Now we wait," The Surgeon said bringing his cane up under Hayden's throat. He swapped out as the third dread doctor appeared as they waited. They knew that Liam and Theo had been alerted to show up. Soon he would have part of his revenge on Theo. The two before him had more meaning to Theo then the ones he had just brought back. "One of you will die before today is over," he did the laugh sound again rubbing his cane against their throats. He had planned on killing the mother figure that Theo had found in Liam's mom. However, since they had gotten her away he found new targets.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: I know I'm leaving you hanging here, but I couldn't help it since I like the stroies that do that. It will all come to head in the next chapter. I do warn it won't have a happy end to that chapter, but I can fix no worries. They did in cannon. Also this is not a story where my favorites stay dead.**


	66. Someone Dies

**I Own Nothing**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **CN: Sadly someone is about to die, but they won't stay dead forever as we saw in cannon. Also in the last two chapters. Be prepared for extreme sadness here. Patch returns in this chapter for a stint.**

Theo pulled into Liam's driveway barely putting the truck into park before he got out. Liam had jumped out before Theo had even stopped. They were greated by all three of the dread doctors. Theo had told him which one was which. There was the Surgeon who was the leader and used the cane. There was the Pathologist and then the Geneticist who were all on his front lawn at the moment. Two of which was holding Hayden and Corey on their knees while the Surgeon stood in front of them.

"You should have known better than to play with what is our experiments, Theo." The Surgeon said. "We have decided that you need a harder lesson," he said before moving his cane over Hayden's neck. He then went to Corey doing the same before turning back to watch Theo.

"Don't do this to them, they haven't done anything to you," Theo yelled at the doctor.

The last thing he expected was for Mason to call telling them to get there faster than grease lightening. He had almost laughed at Mason's words, but Liam had told him to floor it. He was trying to think of away to get the doctors away from Corey and Hayden. Corey and Hayden were his friends. They had been helping him since the second they found out that he was a chimera instead of a werewolf. They had taken a stand for him so he wasn't forced to leave Liam. Hayden had given him the safety of knowing even if Scott's pack didn't want him that Mason and she did.

He had been helping them so they could fight back against the ones that had them captive at the moment. He knew that Corey didn't want to fight between the two of them the most. However, he could see mercury already coming from Corey as it bleed from him like blood would. It's what happened when a chimera was a failure. Corey wasn't a failure to him he was perfect the way he was. He fit in with them and didn't deserve to die like this, but he knew it was coming.

"Oh, but see you went and made our failures come back to life. They are ours, not yours," The surgeon said before telling Theo to pick who was going to get to be the next one to die.

"NO," Liam yelled knowing what the doctors were planning on doing.

~LT TL~

He wasn't about to let the doctors kill Corey or Hayden. He took off at them before Theo could stop him lauching his self at the surgeon. Theo had no choice but to go on the attack as well since Liam had taken off at them. Hayden jerked herself forward ignoring the pain as some of her hair was ripped from her head left in the doctors hand. She rolled away getting to her feet trying to help Liam and Theo. Theo was fighting with the doctor that had been holding Corey so she took the one that had her. Liam was kicking and punching at the Surgeon, but they weren't making headway.

Theo punched at the doctor he was fighting. He kept hitting him in the chest area trying to inflict some type of pain. The doctor wasn't even budging and he was already tired from training with Josh. The zap of Josh's power he had gotten from Josh had taken most of his energy away. He just couldn't give up and let them win. Corey wasn't going to suffer from something that wasn't his fault. He never asked to be brought into any of this. The doctor grabbed Theo's shirt by the collar pulling him close.

"You picked the wrong side, Theo," The Patheologist doctor said before punching him in the face. He kept bringing his hand down hitting Theo causing blood to start coming from his lip and nose as they busted open and broke. "All the ones you are trying to save will die," he went for another punch making a laughing like sound that sounded awful. "We tried to kill your new mother, but they stopped us. We won't fail in killing one of them though before Liam dies and Scott. Everyone that you now care about is going to die because of you." He said before a sick laugh came out.

Corey was in pain and he couldn't do much, but he started crawling towards them. His leg still mending slowly from being broken in the earlier fight. He was glad he could heal even if it was slow. He could hear the doctor taunting Theo as he went to punch him again. Corey pushed his self up to a sitting position before staggering up on his good leg. His bad one he dragged behind him groaning as he got closer to Theo and the doctor.

Corey knew that he couldn't do much of anything, but if he could just get the bastard to just stop hitting Theo. He could smell the blood and he could see it coming from Theo's face. His friend was going ot be killed if he didn't do something. Theo wasn't only a friend though, they were pack. He wasn't going to lie down even if he could feel his self dying. He didn't want to die because his life was great right now. He had friends that cared about him. He had Mason who was sweet and cute that he was falling in love with.

Everyone else wanted him to learn to fight to take on the doctors. Theo had said it was only to defend his self, if he didn't want to fight he wouldn't force him to fight. Liam had finally stopped trying to change his mind on that too. Hayden and Mason never had asked him to do what he didn't want to do either. The four of them had his back the most knowing he wasn't someone that wanted to fight. However, he couldn't let Theo die or the others either. He had tried helping when Liam's mom had been attacked too.

~LT TL~

"Leave him alone, he is ours. You have no rights to him anymore," Corey yelled out getting the doctor's attention.

He took a swing the best he could whincing as his fist connected with the doctor's mid-section. He lost his balance going for the second punch, but just went with it. He used all the strenght he had left to half tackling half falling into the doctor. It worked enough to have the doctor fall to the ground because he hadn't expected it to happen.

Theo turned over on his side getting to his knees spitting blood out of his mouth as he went to Corey's aid. He could barely see from being punched so hard and so many times. However, Corey was already hurt and needed his help more. Theo shoved the doctor away from Corey before he could strike him with his electricity. He let out a growl before picking Corey up bridal style.

"I'll get you out of here," Theo said going towards his truck with Corey. If he could get Corey there and then get Liam to follow with Hayden in tow then he could save Corey. "I get you back to Deaton's I'll make more of the cure or get Lydia to bring one of the syringes." he could barely see, but Corey was telling him how to go.

"No you won't," The Pathologist said appearing behind Theo and Corey. Corey told Theo to keep going.

However the doctor shocked Theo in the back of the neck using his electricity to in order to take Theo down. Theo tried to hold onto Corey, but he fell to his knees with his entire body shaking at the power behind the electricity. His arms gave out and he dropped Corey to the ground. He used his body trying to cover him even as he was shaking so the doctor couldn't get to Corey. The doctor yanked Theo back throwing him away colliding into Liam who was being thrown by The Surgeon as well.

~LT TL~

Liam and Hayden had been getting their asses handed to them. However, they had kept going trying to give Theo time to get out of there with Corey. They had seen him going that way knowing Theo was trying to protect Corey from dying. They hadn't cared that they were getting hurt even more with the punches they were taken. Corey was what mattered right now and getting him to the truck.

Liam groaned as he landed hard on top of Theo before he rolled off of his boyfriend. Hayden was on top of them a moment later adding to the pile. However, the doctors weren't coming towards them this time. The three of them were standing next to Corey who was lying on his side. He looked even worse than before with more mercury pouring from every orface on his face. Even his eyes were bleeding mercury now as The Genetecist brought Corey to his knees.

"Please don't do this Corey's innocent he doesn't even want to fight with us against you," Theo yelled at the doctors. He moved Hayden off of him getting to his feet so he could try once more to protect Corey. "You have taken everything from me for years. Corey is mine, ours, not yours. Just leave him alone, you want a fight we'll give you one next week. You're going die that night because I'm going take you down," Theo growled feeling his eyes healing from the beating he had taken.

"We do not accept this, Corey is ours like you are. Hayden is ours too and we are taking one out now," The Surgeon said before pulling the sword he had made into his cane out. "He is already dying so we are showing mercy," he took aim jamming the sword into Corey's chest imbedding into his heart.

"It's not your fault," Corey choked out before the sword was jerked from his chest.

The life draining from him before the doctor let go of him. Corey was already dead before he hit the ground. He had been looking at Theo when he said it wasn't his fault. He had wanted him to know he didn't blame him. Theo had been his friend and he had tried saving him. He had been trying to do the same to Theo and the others too.

~LT TL~

"You are the reason he's dead and the reason for Liam's mom being hurt," The Surgeon said before incasing the sword back in his cane. "Let this serve as a lesson that you will not bring any more back from the dead, if you do then I'll kill another person you care for, starting with Liam's mom." If he could he would show Theo the smile he had on his face.

He could see the tears in Theo's eyes as what he was saying was sinking in. What he had done to a friend of his and the others too. He could tell the difference in Theo's fake and real tears, they had taught him how to fake it. The ones that were sliding down Theo's battered face were real. He had found it hilarous that Theo had begged them to spare Corey. They didn't care what Corey had or hadn't wanted because he was gone now. Theo would pay a high price if he brought him back one that the doctor knew he wouldn't want to.

Hayden didn't want Corey to be dead because he was her friend and Mason liked him more than a friend. They all loved Corey because he was sweet and he had tried helping her even though he wasn't good at fighting. He had kept fighting trying to protect Theo in his last moments. Theo had been on his way out of there with Corey though showing how much he had changed. It was all Liam's doing too and she knew it was why this was happening too. They wanted revenge for what Liam had acomplished in changing Theo. She couldn't believe the doctors had killed Corey like they had and what they were saying was horrible.

Liam was in shock sitting beside Theo trying to form words, but nothing would come to him. He had listened to Theo beg for them to spare Corey only to kill him in an instant. He could tell that they got pleasure from doing this to Theo, to them. Using this as some kind of sick lesson to teach Theo how bad they were going to make it on him. It wasn't fair because it was like Theo had said they took everything from him for years. Liam remembered Theo saying he had asked for a pack from the chimeras. They had never been failures in his eyes only teenagers that had been turned against their will.

Corey was dead and Hayden was angry that they thought they could control who lived and died. She went after the cane doctor, but she didn't get at him because Liam tackled her to the ground. She yelled and clawed at him to get free, but Liam wasn't letting her up. He had watched Corey be killed for no reason at all. He wasn't going to let Hayden suffer the same fate. He felt her claws ripping into his back trying to make him move, but he couldn't. She would get herself killed if she went after them. They had already lost Corey he couldn't lose Hayden too.

~LT TL~

Theo watched the doctors vanish, but he couldn't move. He felt completely numb inside not like he had before when he didn't feel anything. It was a cold numbness that made his chest hurt. He had heard Corey tell him it wasn't his fault before he had been killed. It didn't matter though Corey was dead because of him. He had tried helping Scott and them by bringing the chimeras back so they would have a chance. He had turned his back on the doctors because he fell in love with Liam. He had been doing everything he could to try and stop what was coming.

He should have known the doctors would do something to try and stop him. Corey didn't deserve to die, he was a friend. Corey had been a friend, but he was dead now. They had said soemthing about killing someone if he tried bringing Corey back. He couldn't let anyone else die, but he couldn't let Corey stay dead. Mason had just lost his boyfriend and they just started dating.

Sinema was their first date the weekend before. They had gone out because Liam and he had felt miserable. Corey hadn't wanted any part of this, but he had done his best to protect him. He had promised him that he would protect him if the doctors came after him. In his mind he had failed Corey by not keeping him safe.

Theo forced his self to move going over to Corey's lifeless body. He didn't know where Mason was at, but he didn't want him to see Corey like this. He reached out to close Corey's eyes not wanting to see that the light was gone from the brown eyes. The only problem was that when he reached out it wasn't his hand. He hadn't even noticed that he had shifted into Patch.

He had felt broken watching Corey die, the faint screams of Hayden. Patch turned his head up and let out a howl. He howled for the friend that was lying on the ground dead. He howled for all that had been taken away from him. He was howling because he felt more than broken right now, he felt shattered into pieces. They weren't finished he knew it and a week wasn't enough to prepare to fight them. They needed more help because the doctors were older than any of them. He had been trying to find a way to take them down, but he felt like it was hopeless now.

He laid down licking away the mercury not caring how awful it tasted. Corey was his friend like Hayden and Mason were. They hadn't cared what he was they had liked him because he was with Liam. Patch didn't stop licking until the mercury was gone from Corey's face. He worked on cleaning the mercury away from Corey's abdomen too. He nuzzled against him trying to will him to come back to life.

He let out another howl before moving so he was resting on top of Corey with his head against his neck. He'd gotten his friend killed one of the friends that hadn't even judged him when they found out the truth. He still felt like at times he wasn't trusted fully by the others, but the ones here now trusted him. Corey had said that they were his family that cared about him because his real one didn't. Corey hadn't even been missed by his parents since he had started staying close to them for protection. They had all failed Corey and there was nothing in his mind he could think of to do.

~LT TL~

Lydia hadn't known why she had driven to Liam's house instead of meeting her mom. Her mom had asked for a mother daughter night. She had been on her way, but when she got to Liam's house that changed. She heard a wolf howling and knew it was Patch and by the sound of the howl something was wrong. She knew exactly why she had been drawn here when she saw Patch lying on top of someone.

He let out another howl before lying his head down. She thought it was Liam at first, but she saw Liam a second later mvoing from Hayden. Hayden was following Liam over to Patch. Someone was dead that much she knew and it was someone close to the three. She took off towards them watching as Liam tried getting Patch to move, but it was useless.

Patch wasn't budging and she could hear him whining as she got closer. When she was beside them she noticed that it was Corey lying under Patch motionless. His eyes were closed, but there were scratches on both lids as if Patch had tried closing them. She let the tears fall as she knelt down. She knew that Corey was closer to the three already here and Mason too. She just didn't see Mason, but knew they had been together earlier. She was hoping that the doctors didn't take Mason with them.

Lydia moved her hand over Patch's head trying to comfort him as he morned for Corey. She didn't know much about the now dead chimera. They had all been busy trying to stop the doctors that she hadn't taken enough time to get to know the new pack members. She wish she had the time because Corey had been a good person. She had understood why he didn't want to fight. The mercury might have been cleaned away by Patch, but there were still bruises and opened wounds. Lydia could tell that Corey had fought in his final moments.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: I am going to fix what happened to Corey so please bare with me. I couldn't pick between Corey and Hayden so I went with the death order in cannon. Thanks for the reviews and kudos.**


	67. Corey's Alive

**I Own Nothing**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **CN: I am sorry about the previous chapter, but have no fear this chapter resolves one problem. I'm going to go with a bit from cannon on how we get Corey back. It also has a show down with a certain hellhound wanting to take Corey's body.**

Liam took off into the house after he tried again to get Patch to move. He wanted Theo to be there right now with him. However, the doctors had broken a part of Theo with how they had blamed him. It wasn't Theo's fault that Corey was d-de-dea-dead. It took him forever to put dead together in his head. Corey's dying words were to Theo telling him he didn't blame him, but it had still cut deep.

It also was what they had promised afterwards that held a part in why Theo had shifted into Patch. The bastards had threatened to hurt his mom, who also cared for Theo. Theo had become fond of his mom and knew it was hurting Theo in thinking she was hurt because of him. It wasn't a threat though, they had promised to finish what they started. His mom was hurt; the doctors had come here in the intent to hurt his mom. They had come here in order to bring a message to what was no longer theirs. Theo was his, not the doctors because Theo was his everything.

Liam could smell the blood and followed it to the den finding the room a wreck. The coffee table had been smashed to pieces. There was a crack in one of the walls with plaster on the floor. He saw blood in different locations. The largest was a small puddle near where the plaster had fallen from the wall. He had smelt his mom's blood before when she had accidently nicked herself on a knife after he turned. There was no doubt in his mind that the blood was her's. His mom was hurt and there was also the fact Mason was missing. He was trying to put two and two together, but his brain wasn't working.

"Liam?" Scott called out rushing into the house looking for Liam.

He had heard the awful howls ripping through the evening's quietness. It had sounded worse than he had heard from anything before. A wolf howling in sorrow for a lost mate was what he had thought. He had felt something that hadn't felt right and he had taken off here. The last thing he had expected to find was what he had on the lawn.

He had thought it was Liam at first, but he had seen it was Corey when he got closer. Hayden was sobbing with her head on Patch who was still lying on top of Corey as if trying to protect his already lifeless body from another attack. Lydia had been rubbing Hayden's back and Patch's head trying to comfort them. There was no real way to do that because Corey was gone.

Corey, Mason and Hayden were closer to Theo than the others in the pack. Liam was more so since they were mates forever. However, he knew without a doubt that Theo cared about the friends he had. The three of them and Liam hadn't turned their backs on Theo when he revealed who and what he really was.

They'd had his back, Hayden hiding that he was Patch to keep Theo safe from them doing something to him. Mason and Hayden had been the loudest besides Liam about what they felt on how they treated Theo. However, Corey hadn't said the words out loud. He had shown them just how much he despised them for how they were acting.

He hadn't done it with punches, but looks and shoving against one of their former pack members in the hall. He had even asked Theo if he really wanted to help someone that wanted them all gone. Scott knew it was Corey's way of protecting his friends since he could tell he didn't like to fight.

He hadn't wanted Corey dead though even if he had every right to be furious at them for what they did. Theo might have been the bad guy in their eyes at first even second and third, but the younger members of the pack saw him as a friend. They would have done anything to protect Theo, but now one of those friends was gone.

~LT TL~

The doctors had killed Corey, but Scott could tell there was more to it then just killing Corey. He got to the den finding Liam standing there taking in the scene before them. The blood was strong in here and the destruction wasn't contained to the one area. Scott turned Liam around checking him over making sure he hadn't been here when it happened. Theo and Liam had left to come back here since Liam's mom was making dinner for them. He didn't know if they had time to get here or had parked somewhere to mess around for a little first. The two of them had seemed like it was going to be the latter first.

There however was countless wounds on Liam's face and his shirt was ripped open. Scott didn't know if it was from this fight or the one outside. He wanted Liam to talk to him, but it seemed as if Liam was in shock at the moment. He could understand why too coming home to this only to find or watch Corey die. He didn't want to think about it if it had been his house, his mom. She was at home right now and he had called making sure she was okay.

"Talk to me, what happened?" Scott asked, but it took him using his commanding alpha voice before Liam even blinked realizing he was there.

"I have to find my mom, they said they would finish killing her if he brings Corey back," Liam choked out.

He blinked back the tears that were running down his face. He ignored the pain that the salt from them brought to his wounds from the fight. He just couldn't ignore the pain that Theo was feeling even though he was Patch at the moment. The doctors had done this as a lesson to Theo for bringing back the failures. They had broken a piece of Theo knowing that killing Corey or Hayden would strike closer to home than if they took Tracy or Josh out again.

Hurting his mom had done it also because she was innocent in all of this. Liam told Scott what he knew before he tried to leave. He had to find his mom, but he needed Theo, but Theo was Patch. He had seen and heard how emotionally damaged Theo was by what they did. Theo had pleaded for Corey's life. It just hurt to much to breathe really even though he was sure he was. He felt cold, numb and his heart was aching inside like a knife had been thrusted through it. No, a sword, that's what it felt like at the moment.

Even if they were back in Scott's pack, he still knew that his friends thought of him as more of their go to leader than Scott. Corey, Mason and Hayden had been with them all weekend staying close. They had been doing the safety in numbers and they wanted to stay with him instead of be near Scott. It wasn't that they weren't trusting of Scott, they knew Liam more, was close with Liam. He had been on Theo's side about not forcing Corey to fight.

It had been Corey's choice no one else could have made him. He had saw Corey get up off the ground even though he was so close to dying out there. He had taken on the doctor that had Theo down. Corey had sacrificed his self so Theo didn't die. It was like he hadn't wanted him to be alone either if something happened to Theo. The only problem was he didn't know what to tell Mason. Mason liked Corey, they were together and now he had to tell his best friend that Corey was gone.

"You said Mason's not here, maybe he took her away to get help," Scott reasoned from what Liam told him.

He guided Liam back outside wanting to get away from the room. He hoped that air would help Liam, but it only took them back to the fact Corey was dead. Patch wasn't lying on top of Corey now however he was snarling at Parrish who was trying to take Corey's body. Parrish who was in his hellhound form at the moment, but Patch wasn't giving in. Hayden and Lydia were trying to move him knowing Parrish wouldn't know it was him and hurt him to get to Corey. Parrish had punched him that night in Stiles' Jeep just because they were waiting to see what happened.

~LT TL~

Scott moved picking Corey's body up so that he wouldn't be there when Parrish got through the group. The fire was getting hotter and there was no way that Lydia and Hayden could keep trying to pull Patch back. Patch would have to give up as well, but he yelled at Liam in his alpha voice which got Liam pulled from the trance again. He hoped that Liam could stay with him long enough to do what they needed to do.

Liam followed Scott getting in the passenger seat of Theo's truck taking Corey's body. Scott had his bike, but they couldn't use that to transport the three of them. He wasn't happy about Scott driving Theo's truck. It was his right or Theo's no one else's, but right now he had no choice. He kept spacing out thinking about what had happened. Corey had died and it wasn't just them that were going to take it hard. Mason was going to be a wreck when he found out the guy he had fallen for was dead now.

Scott put the truck in reverse glad that Theo had left the keys in the switch. He peeled out of the driveway into the road. He barely gave the truck a second when he shifted gears from reverse to drive flooring it. Liam had said the doctors were mad that Theo had brought the others back. That if Theo brought another one back Liam's mom would die as payment for what Theo did. It was never said that if anyone else acted on bringing someone back there would be consequences. Scott knew he was pushing the speed limit big time going almost eighty, but he was in a hurry.

Lydia had the syringes of the cure that Theo had gotten from the doctors to start with. They were all still in the safe that Argent had found for her. The only way into the thing was by Lydia's scream since it went on recognition only. Thankfully Lydia had recorded one of those just in case she couldn't be there to open it. Scott slammed on the breaks getting into Lydia's driveway. He barely put it into park before jumping out and racing to the back side of Lydia's house. He couldn't let her mom see him, but he needed to get in the safe. He was just releaved to see that Lydia's mom's car wasn't in the driveway. He went in Lydia's window over to the closet and got in front of the safe.

He opened the sound recording on his phone hitting play. Lydia's high pitched scream sounded through out the house making him flinch at the level. Scott jerked the door open after it clicked getting the box of syringes out. He only took one before stashing the rest back in making sure it was locked. He hoped that this worked because they didn't have any of the cure that Theo made left. Lucas had destroyed them when he'd been attacking Theo. Theo had been planning on making more later that night, but Patch was there right now. As broken as Patch's howl had been he didn't know if they could convince him to turn back at the moment. The doctors had cut into Theo without putting a knife to him. Hurting Liam's mom, killing Corey and promising to finish what they started with Jenna. It was enough to break him if they had said they were going after his mom.

Scott got back outside opening the passenger side door. He uncapped the syringe before aiming the needle into Corey's neck. He pushed the plunger down watching as the liquid that he was now grateful that Theo had gotten went into Corey. He didn't know if it would be like when they brought the others back or if it would be faster. He was hoping faster since he could smell what he thought brimstone would smell like.

~LT TL~

Parrish was coming towards them in a hurry and Patch was right behind him. Lydia and Hayden were behind them in Lydia's car so he hoped that Corey woke up before Parrish got there. He didn't want to have to fight a hellhound on fire, but he would. He checked to see if Corey was responding yet, but he saw no movement. Scott shut the truck door before taking a stance at the rear of it. He brought his fangs and claws out letting out a roar as Parrish got in front of him. He didn't want to hurt Parrish, but he had to stop him from getting Corey's body. Corey was going to come back alive if the cure worked. The last thing he needed was Corey waking up on fire because Parrish had him.

Parrish took a swing not even listening when Scott told him to stop. They were throwing punches and Scott was trying to keep from catching on fire his self. He could feel the skin on his hands burning where he was striking Parrish. Parrish grabbed a hold of Scott throwing him against the side of Theo's truck. He didn't stop there as he turned to his other side sending Scott sailing in the air away from him. Scott landed on his feet, barely, with a groan before he took off back to Parrish.

Patch jumped at Parrish, but he was still in pain from what hadn't healed from being Theo. Parrish back handed Patch causing him to slam into the side of the truck like Scott had. Patch let out a whine feeling parts of his fur burning. He staggered to his paws going for Parrish's legs this time hoping that it might work. Parrish lifted Patch up letting out a roar before throwing the wolf like he was nothing. Patch was tossed against Hayden taking her down like a bowling ball would a pin. Lydia let out a scream hoping that it would work to get Parrish to come back to them.

Scott got back to Parrish punching him as hard as he could in the face hearing his jaw crack with the force. Parrish hadn't been expecting Scott to be beside him and he hit against the truck hard. The fire went out as Parrish fell unconcious beside Theo's truck. Scott shook his hand feeling the burn already starting to heal. He looked at Hayden and Lydia who were trying to comfort Patch. There were places where his fur had gotten singed and burnt off. He could tell that Patch was hurt and he was probably going to need to see Deaton. It would be easier if Theo would shift back though, but he didn't know if he would.

~LT TL~

Liam was cradelling Corey to him like he would a child asking him to open his eyes back up. He had heard the fighting going on outside the truck. He'd heard Patch let out a cry of pain and he felt it too. He was just trying to focus on Corey right now. His friend looked broken like something that couldn't be put back together. Patch hadn't been able to clean Corey's shirt that was ripped up. It had mercury stains on it which had made the grey shirt an even darker grey.

He let the tears fall that he hadn't even tried holding back. The look on Corey's face the second before he died was haunting him. He knew it had to have been doing the same to Theo. He looked so scared and knew he was going to die. He might had said it wasn't Theo's fault, but it felt like they had failed him.

"Please wake up, Corey. Your parents might not care about you, but we do," Liam said pressing his forehead against Corey's. "I should have picked you all up instead of messing around with Theo in the truck. If we had known you were getting there so soon we would have gone straight there," he said feeling guilty about wanting some alone time with Theo.

Corey opened his eyes feeling disoriented at first. He could hear Liam talking to him, but he wasn't sure where he was at. The last thing he had seen was Theo apologizing to him. He had felt it coming even before the doctor had stapped him. He knew he was done for, but he hadn't missed the threat of him being brought back would be the death of Liam's mom. It was why he had told Theo it wasn't his fault. He couldn't let Liam's mom die to bring him back, but he was back.

Liam's tears hitting against Corey brought things more clearer to the resurrected chimera. He was in what he thought was Theo's truck in Liam's lap. He reached his hand up to Liam's face because Liam was pressed a little close to him. He needed him to look at him so he would know that he was alive. Although he wasn't sure if alive was the correct word at the moment. He felt strange being back from the dead even if it hadn't been that long. Liam's wounds hadn't healed over, which was why he knew it hadn't been more than minutes at the most.

~LT TL~

"Liam," Corey got out which got Liam to look up at him.

"Oh thank god, you're alive," Liam shouted with joy he was so happy to see Corey awake and talking to him.

He could kiss him for being alive again, but they were friends. Mason was the one that got to kiss Corey not him. He asked how Corey was feeling because he had come back so quick. It was faster than Tracy or Josh had come back when Theo brought them back. Corey did a check noticing that his wounds had healed over. It took a moment, but he sat up more in Liam's lap. He felt awful like he had died and been brought back, but he needed to let the others know especially Theo he was okay.

Liam opened the door before he helped Corey out, he was unbalanced at first so Liam didn't let go. The others looked over seeing Corey and Liam both standing there as relief ran through them. Corey hadn't been a lost cause on saving and the syringes of the cure the dread doctors had worked. It seemed that they worked a lot faster than the one that Theo had created too. ten or fifteen minutes was all that Corey was dead for, which was usually how long it took for someone to come back, longer even.

Corey looked at the ones there trying to figure out where Theo was at. "Theo's okay right?" he asked turning to look at Liam. "They didn't take him did they?"

"No," Liam said before helped Corey walk over to where Lydia was sitting with Patch lying half in her lap.

Hayden was wiping the blood from his fur that had been a result of having his fur burt away. He explained to Corey that he thought it was too much for Theo to take so Patch had taken over. It was the only thing he could reason that had caused Theo to shift. He knew that Patch was Theo this time so he wasn't feeling the pain of him being gone. He was taking on the emotional pain though of what Theo felt.

~LT TL~

Liam and Corey both got down on the driveway, but Patch wasn't awake at the moment. Parrish throwing him into Hayden and the wounds had finally gotten to him. He was alive, but unconcious. Corey wished that he was awake so he could see he was alive now. Liam wanted him awake so he could shift back into Theo.

He loved Patch because he was the reason he had asked Theo out. He had asked Patch should he not knowing it was Theo and Patch had licked his face and yipped at him. However, right now he wanted Theo with him because he felt broken still. He was torn in staying here and going to see how his mom was or where she was. Theo was his boyfriend and mate, but his mom had become like one to Theo too.

"We need to get Patch to Deaton's so he can treat him," Corey said before looking at Liam. "You need to get to the hosptial. I got your mom out of the room and gave her to Mason. I told him to take her to the hosptial." he said since no one knew but him where they were at. He hadn't had a chance to tell anyone before he had died.

"Thank you, for what you did to help her and Theo too," Liam said hugging Corey. "Please watch over him. I don't want to go, but it's my mom," he said letting go of Corey and placing a kiss on Patch's head. "I love you, baby." he said even though Patch/Theo was still out.

"We got him go, take my car," Lydia said handing the keys to Scott not wanting Liam to drive like he was. "We can transport Patch and Parrish both to Deaton's in the truck." She explained when Scott was about to object. "Get Liam to the hospital and try not to break speed laws this time," she said.

~LT TL~

Scott nodded before he took the keys from Lydia. He helped get Parrish on the back of the truck along with Patch. Hayden was sitting in the back with both of them, holding Patch in her lap. Lydia got in the driver's seat while Corey took the passenger seat. Liam and Scott went to Lydia's car taking off while Lydia backed out of her driveway going in the opposite direction.

She handed Corey her phone telling him to dial her mom's number. Mother daughter time was going to have to wait. She hated breaking the plans, but the two on the back of the truck and Corey as well needed looking at. Corey was alive again thanks to Scott's fast thinking of getting him out of there before Parrish got to him. It had actually scared her seeing Parrish walk up on them like that. Patch going in protective mode had been what kept Corey from being taken until Scott got outside.

Corey had called her mom for her she had told her there was a sick animal she found. Her mom had been worried about it having rabbies or something. However, Corey had told Natelie that it was fine because he was with Lydia when they found it. After that phone call Corey had dialed Stiles finding that Malia and he were together with the other two chimeras. Tracy and Josh were fine and no one had come looking. Lydia did a rundown of what had happened after she got there. Corey had told what happened before hand telling Stiles and Malia to go to Deaton's.

Lydia pulled into Deaton's blowing the horn as she came in knowing that she was going to need help. Corey was still weak from coming back from the dead, Hayden was recovering from the fight with the doctors and Parrish was unconcious still. There was no way she could get Patch or Parrish inside on her own. She was glad that Deaton was back because they had all missed him. It wasn't just for information when they were stumped, he was a great vet, which was what Patch was going to need. He was also a good friend and mentor even if he at times did talk in riddles.

 **~TBC~**

 **Stay tuned in because Liam's mom Jenna along with Patch will be recovering. I'll have more of Corey and some Mason in it as well. His reaction to Corey dying and more of what they are all feeling. The next chapter should have been chapter 50, but a lot of stuff got added since I started writing this. I never thought it would become this big. Thanks for reviews and kudos.**


	68. Chapter 68

**I Own Nothing**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **CN: Liam's with his mom at the hospital when someone sneaks in to be there too. Liam won't leave until she wakes up and neither will his best animal friend.**

Liam was sitting in his mom's room listening to her heart beating instead of the monitor that told him she was alive. He had been there for almost three hours now just waiting to see her blue eyes open up. She had bruises on her face and her arm was in a cast. The doctor had been worried about the swelling on her brain from the concious she had receieved hitting the wall. It felt unreal seeing his mom lying in the hospital bed like she was.

He had tried so many times to keep her and his dad out of this world. He couldn't take it if they saw him as a monster like he had felt when he first became a werewolf. Being a werewolf had helped his anger out a lot in the long run. However right now he was furious because he couldn't do anything but sit and wait.

He wanted to be at home watching Theo and her make dinner like they had planned on doing. Instead she was battered and he was too because he hadn't let his self heal yet. Corey was alive again and Patch was going to be looked after. Corey had promised him they would help him while he came here. He was dreading having to talk to his dad because he didn't know what to tell him.

Mason had been sitting in here when he had come in with Scott. Scott had done left to see his mom in hopes maybe she could help breaking the news to his dad. After all he had asked once before about how Corey had gotten better so quickly. It might not be too much of a shock at the moment if he got the news about the supernatural. Mason was sitting beside him because he had told him he needed to talk. Liam had also asked for a few minutes to just sit because he was aching and hurting.

~LT TL~

Mason was trying to be paitent, but he felt like something was wrong, worse than this now. Liam had shown up here with Scott and Theo wasn't with him. He hadn't missed hearing Scott telling Liam that Patch would be fine though. Something had happened and Theo had shifted into Patch resorting in him getting hurt. Which was also the reason that Theo wasn't here with Liam. He knew all of that, but he wanted to know where Hayden and Corey were since no one said if they were with Patch at Deaton's or worse.

Liam could feel the tension and impatients coming from Mason. His best friend was actually moving his leg up and down something he didn't do. Mason found it annoying if he jiggled a body part too much so he wouldn't be doing it unless he was worried. Being worried was another emotion coming from Mason. Liam let out a sigh getting up and going over to the door locking it.

"Corey had to be resurrected," Liam said thinking it was better to go with that then flat out say Corey died.

He saw Mason's eyes go wide and knew Mason was about to shout something at him. He quickly covered Mason's mouth with his hand giving him a look. The last thing he needed was someone to come barging in here. No one had seen him come in and his dad was having to deal with a few medical papers at the moment. He was hoping his healing would kick in before he came back. So far he was still a disaster zone, but he had got Mason to help him clean the wounds some.

"What the hell do you mean ressureected?" Mason asked in a half whisper giving Liam a look that demanded an answer or he might hurt someone.

Mason wasn't a violent person, but his friends were hurt he wanted to protect them. Corey was more than his friend now, he was pretty sure they were dating. They hadn't said it out loud, but the making out at Sinema was defiantly give away that they were a lot more than friends. He liked Corey because of who he was and who he wasn't too.

He was sweet and kind, but Mason knew that he had was horn dog on the inside after the other week. He thought that was hot. Corey was also loyal, but he didn't want to get in all of this because he wanted to stay alive. He wanted to keep living since he had already been incubated by the doctors once. The thought of Corey having to suffer death for even a second was a horrible thought.

"He was dead, but the cure that Theo jacked before he made his own brought him back," Liam said. He told Mason what had happened after they got there. He couldn't keep it from his best friend like he had before. Corey would tell him too and he thought that Mason needed to be prepared. It was going to get worse with the doctors in the coming week leading up to the full moon.

~LT TL~

Mason was shocked by what Liam told him. What hadn't surprised him was how much Corey had fought to help. He knew his boyfriend, yes he was calling it that now, boyfriend hadn't wanted to fight. Yet when push had came to shove Corey had done everything he could to try and stop Theo from dying. What Liam said about how Patch had just laid down on top of him howling made it hurt more. Theo had begged for Corey's life and the doctors just took it anyway. He knew why Theo had been loyal for so long. The threat of death and no one that cared about him enough to help had stopped him from taking action.

"I don't know if I can convince him to shift back right now, Mas," Liam said sitting down in the chair that he had been in. "What they did to my mom, us and killing Corey. I think it broke a part of Theo. They promised to kill us next week too," he sighed looking at his mom listening as the machines kept beeping. "He attacked Parrish to keep him from getting Corey, but he was hurt. He doesn't know Corey's alive yet," he said wiping the tears away as they burned the cut on his face.

"Patch will wake up and with Corey there maybe he will see that everything is okay again," Mason said trying to reassure Liam. "Right now you need to stay here with your mom. I'm going to go check on them for you," Mason said before hugging Liam. "They are both in the capiable hands of good doctors, not murdering ones," he said rubbing Liam's back knowing that he needed comforting before he left. He was being careful with Liam's back since he hadn't let the claw wounds from Hayden.

"I can't lose them, please if you can get Theo to shift back. I need him," Liam said breathing in Mason's scent.

It comforted him right now because Mason was the only person here that understood the pain he was in. He pulled back after a few minutes telling Mason to go and to text him if Patch was awake. He walked into the bathroom in his mom's room looking at his face. It was starting to heal so he concentrated on that. He needed it to heal before someone saw him and asked questions he couldn't answer. It was another reason he had snuck into the room since he couldn't answer those questions. What was he supposed to say, evil doctors did this to me and my mom?

He was trying to focus on one thing right now because if he let his mind wonder then he would latch onto the battle going on in Theo's mind. He could feel it, but at the moment it was dull. He had attempted to see if he could communicate this way, but Patch was in full control right now. It was like Theo was locked in a box in his mind. Once his mom was awake he would go see Patch. He needed Theo to help him deal with all of this right now. Theo was his anchor, his rock, his boyfriend, mate and he felt like an empty shell without him.

~LT TL~

Patch had woken up on Deaton's exam table half way healed. He didn't feel anything broken, but his fur was still growing back. He hadn't been able to wait another second to find Liam though. Once they had turned away he had bolted almost crashing into the door to get free. Mason had been coming in the clinic and he had high tailed it right out of there between Mason's legs. He had run as fast as he could still slightly injured and tired. It had took a while to get to the hospital, then getting in had been worse.

He knew he should shift back, but he didn't deserve to shift back to his self. Corey had died and Jenna was hurt because of him. He had seen Corey alive again before he had escaped the clinic. Corey had told him that he shouldn't blame his self and he was okay. He felt strange in a way, but he was okay. Corey had said he needed to change back so they could be uncomfortable with Liam and him having sex again.

It hadn't worked though because he felt like he should have just gone home. If he hadn't been so horny wanting Liam they would have been there sooner. He should have put his need to get laid a side. He could have stopped Liam's mom from getting hurt. He was hoping that the doctors would vanish from her memory. They took their presence away almost always and the only way to remember was to make yourself or read the book.

Patch darted up the stairs after using his front paws to get the handle to turn. It was easier than when he'd been trying to unlock Liam's phone. He was following his nose to where Liam's scent was at. He didn't know what else to do because he was punishing his self by not turning back. He caused all of this by trying to do something good. Liam had been his reasoning behind changing his ways. Liam was his best friend, but he didn't know how to be there for him right now. At least not in his chimera form, but he could be there like this.

~LT TL~

He found where Liam's scent was the strongest and pushed on the door. It was heavier than the door to the stairwell though. He let out a whine clawing aginst the door as if he was digging for something. He didn't want to out right yip for Liam someone else might spot him. He was about to give up hope when the door to the room was opened. He trotted in before going to the corner of the room out of the way. He had a good view point and could also hide if someone came in.

"Patch?" Liam asked shocked because he was not expecting him to come waltzing in.

He hadn't known what in the world was at the door. He knew that he could get in real trouble for letting Patch stay. However he walked over to where he was at sitting down on the floor. He rubbed Patch's head as he rested it in his lap. He was releaved to see him because he had been trying not to worry. He had hugged him when Scott had helped put him on the truck. He had wanted him to at least smell him when he woke up so he had put his shreaded shirt next to him.

He had never been so torn in his life on who to be with than in that moment when he had to decide where to go. He kept his hand moving over Patch apologizing for not going to be with him. Patch nuzzled against his hand before licking it as if to say he understood why he was here. Patch really did understand since this was why he had come here to be with Liam. He had wanted to be here already, but he'd gotten knocked out during the fight with Parrish.

Liam looked over at the hospital bed at his mom again. She looked almost fragile lying there when he knew that she was anything but that. She was a go getter that didn't know how to slow down. She had the biggest heart out of her siblings, who usually put her down because of him. She never let it get to her though and even when he had messed up at Devenport Prep she had taken up for him. Even when she had looked at him in disappointment she had defended him.

Then when Theo had needed a home she had said yes without a second thought to it. She hadn't said anything about them living in his room together either. She had asked what color tooth brush he wanted. Theo had gone with blue since it was his favorite color, which was why he had gotten a blue truck. During the weekend even with all the training they had done Theo had still found the time to change his mom's oil in her car. He'd done it at three in the morning when he had woken up remembering he hadn't gotten to it after she asked if he could. Liam had sat in the garage with him wanting to be near him. He always wanted to be near Theo, which included Patch since he was Theo.

~LT TL~

David Geyer came into the hospital room to check on his wife after finishing the paper work. He was expecting to find it empty not knowing where Liam was. He had been trying to call him for hours and had gotten the Sheriff to send someone to tell him. However, Liam was half sitting half lying on the hostial bed resting his head close to Jenna's hand, which he was holding.

The last thing he was expecting however was to see Patch lying at the foot of the bed. He didn't even know how Patch had gotten in or why Liam hadn't made him leave. If anyone came around and saw their pet wolf he wasn't sure what would happen. It wasn't going to be good that was for sure. He went over to Patch about to pull him off the bed, which was when he was growled at.

"I've tried telling him to leave, he does that every time," Liam said looking up hearing Patch growling again.

After he had been there for a while he'd attempted to take Patch back to Deaton's. Instead he had left his side getting on the bed refusing to budge. He'd tried to bribe, reason and down right beg for Patch to go with him. It just wasn't happening and he knew until his mom woke up Patch wasn't budging. He felt he was responsible for what had happened which meant until his mom said other wise Patch would stay put. He told his dad this knowing it was against the rules for him to be there. He was hoping he could think of a way to keep Patch around since he didn't know what else to do.

David sighed looking at Patch who looked like he had his own battle scars. There was missing places of fur, which looked like it had been burned off. He didn't have many answers on what had happened with his wife. However if Patch and Liam had been there he didn't want to think about what could have happened. He knew it was against policy and he worked there which meant he was supposed to uphold the rules. He just couldn't seem to bring his self to try to remove Patch from the bed.

The wolf looked like he was clinging to Jenna being okay. He knew that Patch wasn't around as much these days. When he was Jenna liked him close even though at first she hadn't wanted to keep him. When they were on the couch she'd have his head in her lap where Liam got his other half. It was adorable watching her get him to do a trick or two. It didn't seem like he was fond of the tricks, but he did them to please her.

"If someone comes in here you best hide," David said opening hte door to the room's bathroom. Patch let out a whine before laying his head back down looking up at Jenna. "I know boy, but she is going to be okay," he rubbed Patch's head reassuring him. He couldn't believe he was breaking the rules, but he defiantly understood their wolf's pain. Jenna was his everything too and the best thing that had happened to him.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Thanks for reviews and kudos.**


	69. Chapter 69

**I Own Nothing**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **CN: Liam and his dad talk while Jenna's still out.**

Liam was waiting for his dad to ask him questions as to what could have happened. He was glad that his wounds had healed over. He would be in one of the beds if he had seen his face earlier. He didn't have trouble talking to him until now when he didn't know what to say. He had hoped that Scott or Melissa would show up before he had to come up with something. His phone was in Theo's truck, which was at Deaton's right now. Theo's phone was in the same place.

"I feel like this is some bad dream, she hasn't even had a sniffle since we met," David said sitting down on the opposite side that Liam was on.

He lifted up Jenna's hand holding it in his rubbing his thumb over her hand. He was trying to understand what happened from what Mason had said. It really hadn't made sense to him at the time and now it made less sense. He had wanted to know what had happened since Mason had been there and tried to get it out of him. He had only gotten pieces about some guys breaking in the house with helmets on. They didn't take nothing just came in looking for a fight. What kind of person just walked in another's home to fight?

"It's not a bad dream, I wish it was, dad," Liam said.

It got David looking up at Liam in the way he said it. He only used that tone if he had screwed up. He was waiting for Liam to continue with what he was going to say. He knew he couldn't force it out of Liam like he had Mason. Whatever had happened Liam looked guilty for some reason. He asked once Liam got a far off look like he wasn't going to finish.

~LT TL~

Liam was trying to figure how to put it without bringing up what really happened. When he thought he had it just right he started talking. He told David about Theo being kidnapped when his real parents were killed. He said the guys that took him were doctors wanting to see if they could fix what was wrong with people.

He was held and had been stuck there for years until recently. They had thought he would keep following the rules but things had changed. The men decided they didn't like Theo with him and tried bringing him back. Theo just hadn't wanted to go back with the people that took him hostage when he was nine. Instead of going after Theo they went after the ones he had started caring about.

None of what he had said was a lie, he just left out the supernatural aspect of it all. He also slipped in that Patch was also held, but for animal testing that had been done. He said that Theo was allergic, which was why they were never in the same place at once. Theo was giving Patch his time here with her and when Patch left then Theo would be around. It wasn't a lie either, since in order for Theo to be around Patch had to leave.

"I'm guessing that you're the reason Theo stopped going back to them like he had all those years," David said looking over at his son.

There was more to what Liam was saying he could tell, but it also wasn't a lie. He had known Liam since he was thirteen so he knew when he was lying and just omitting some of the truth. He wasn't sure if it was about Theo or Patch, then again it could be both of them that things were being left out about. He was shocked however about the things Liam had told him. He couldn't imagine being held captive for all of those years almost nine, which was half of Theo's life. He knew what Liam had meant about Theo forming an attachment with them. He was trying to think of the word, but it wouldn't come to him. He had heard the word enough times that he should know, but right now his mind was a blank.

"Theo's not going back with them, Patch isn't either," David said looking at Liam.

~LT TL~

There was no way he would let some strangers who had no rights to either of them take them back. It was down right kidnapping as Liam had said. Kidnapping was against the law and he said as much. If he needed to he would get the Sheriff and a lawyer involved over this. He had already called the Sheriff about Jenna being attacked. He thought for a second before looking at Patch understanding more of why he wouldn't leave Jenna.

Patch thought it was his fault she was here. He knew that animals were sensitive to humans emotions. He had taken an animal science class as an elective once. He had needed one more class and it had seemed like a way to maybe pick up a woman. It had not been the case in that class, but it was besides the point. He had learned some valuable things in that class and the animal behavior class he had also taken the year after that. He loved animals and had thought about being a vet once or twice. He decided that he would rather his patients be able to talk to him.

"Theo feels guilty too, when he found out what happened he thought we wouldn't want him around anymore. He almost ran off, but I got him to stay with our friends." Liam said relieved that his dad wasn't going to toss Theo or Patch out.

He wasn't even blaiming them for what had happened. He just hoped that his mom was going to feel the same way. She was a loving person, but what had happened was awful. She couldn't heal like he could and it was going to take some time. He felt like he was responsible too for what happened because he didn't think to have someone watching her. He shouldn't have listened to his dick, he should have gone home.

~LT TL~

Patch was listening to them talk and even as they did he still felt like he had let them down. He brought his problems into their home as if he didn't see this as a possible out come. He knew how sinister the doctors were. He knew that they woudl do anything to get what they wanted. They had wanted him and made him glad at first when his family was gone. Now he missed them even his parents who never felt like parents to him. He missed Tara the most though because she had loved him.

He missed what he'd had with Scott and Stiles too, they had been like brothers. He had a life that was fractured on so many levels now. This was going to be another mark on his already long list of screw ups. He wanted to run away and forget everything, which he had tried to do by turning into Patch. Ever sicne the last time he'd been with Liam it was like Patch and he were on the same wave length. He felt everything just as bad when he was Patch. He could feel Patch closer when he was his self too.

He wanted to be his self again, but he was hiding knowing no one could read his emotions like this but Liam. He was hoping that was the case because he kept going back and forth. One second he was furious, the next he just wanted to curl up and give up. He didn't want to leave Liam alone. Liam would lose his self if he lost him so he would keep trying to deal with how he was feeling. The doctors were going to be coming back and the others weren't finished training. Corey had told him that he would fight if it meant not dying again. He had been so happy to see Corey alive that he'd almost shifted back and hugged him.

The other cure worked, but he didn't know how to get more of it. He'd have to shift back for that, but until Jenna came to he was punishing his self by staying like this. If she ddin't wake up he didn't know what he would do. The doctors had crossed a line that was never meant to be broken. They had gone after the one person that couldn't defend herself against them. He'd asked her just that morning why would she even take him in not knowing anything about him really. She had told him it was because Liam loved him. Liam saw something in him that was wonderful and she did too. She had told him that she loved him too, which had gotten even farther into his heart.

~LT TL~

He'd told her Liam had saved him from a life that hadn't been worth anything. She'd just smiled at him saying she knew that there was always a higher plan for everyone. He hadn't had the heart to tell her he was an atheist not believing in anything bigger. You lived, you died that was it then you went in a box or were burned. He was sure if he did believe then he'd be going south instead of north though.

Jenna was what he thought a mom should be and he was hoping she could wake up to be that for Liam again. He heard someone outside the door and jumped up going to the bathroom. He hid inside the shower part since he couldn't shut the door. It was another one of the doctors at the hospitals. They were going take Jenna to see if the swelling had gone down since it had been a few hours since she'd been brought in. He was going to get revenge for every second that she was in pain. The doctors wanted to show him what happened when he messed with them. Well they were going to get their own fucking lesson returned to them.

They had come after his family because that was what it felt like. He hadn't had this feeling before now, but to him the ones he cared about were family. Liam's parents took him in no questions asked why his foster parents had left him. Mason, Hayden and Corey had sided with Liam and him when things came about who he was. Corey had fought to help him get free as the doctor had beat him. Liam loved him inspite of who he was because he saw him as a victim in all of this too. Liam had said it and he hadn't felt like he wanted to go on the offensive about it. He guessed in some ways he was the victim and it hadn't felt wrong saying it either. He'd been used to get what the doctors had wanted.

The rest of the pack had been coming around to him with the little things. He wasn't sure about Tracy and Josh, but he had six days to maybe help them more. The super moon couldn't be their last nights. He knew the doctors, he'd spent half his life with them so he should know something that would get them to stop. If he could only find the freaking werelion then he would have his best justice yet. He went everywhere with them and they never left him for too long. If he could just destroy him then they might give up.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Jenna will be awake in the next chapter and Theo returns.**


	70. Chapter 70

**I Own Nothing**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **CN: Jenna's at home again after two days in the hospital. Kira's back because Scott and Stiles went to get her needing all the help they can get. It's four days now until the supermoon.**

Jenna was relieved to be in her bed again not having to stay in the hospital any longer. Her injuries hadn't been as bad as they had thought at first thankfully. She had a mild conciousion and broken arm. The doctor had explained that the reason she had slept as long unconcious was her brain processing what had happened. She could tell that David and Liam were happy she was back as well. She had woken up finding not only her husband and son watching over her, but Patch too. He had been wagging his tail like crazy and had what she knew was a smile on his face. If someone had been coming Patch hid in the bathroom until they left. She hadn't said a word since her son and husband wasn't either. It had been wonderful seeing them when she hadn't thought she would wake up again.

She was still nervous about being home because of what had happened. However, she couldn't stay away for the rest of her life. She remembered what the guy looked like that had attacked her. She remembered Hayden, Mason, and Corey coming to her aid as well. She was going to thank them when she got to see them. She had made Liam go to school when he had wanted to stay home with her. She had David with her and Patch who wouldn't let anyone close to her if she didn't want them to be.

Liam had explained that until Patch went to stay with Mason, Theo couldn't be there since he was allergic. She hadn't wanted to break down what Liam was saying though. Her mind was in need of a rest and she had a good week off at least. She had to see the doctor again before she could return to work, but she was hopeful it would be soon. Although there was what she remembered being told. It kept coming back to her over and over again in the creepy voice. She hadn't wanted to believe a word of it, but so many things had made sense too. She didn't know how to tell her son she knew the truth about what he was. She wasn't scared of him, just for him. When she had a moment in the hosptial when they'd been sneaking Patch out and David got a wheel chair. She had actually sat there and cried because she was terrified for her family.

At the moment Patch was lying beside her in the bed with his head against her stomach. She was moving her hand through his fur thinking about something she could do. She only had her one hand at the moment until the cast came off. It meant cooking was mostly out since she needed both to make what she really wanted. Theo had been helping her get better at cooking like he was with Liam. She loved Patch and didn't know how she could ask him to stay with Mason while she got Theo to come home and cook.

It didn't seem right, but she could tell that Liam was missing Theo too. She needed to make sure that Theo wasn't feeling any guilt over what happened. David and Liam had told her what had been going on with Theo being kidnapped as a child. She had been floored by that idea wanting to call him right then to see if he was okay. Liam had said something about his phone being dead and had looked at Patch. She had asked if they were having a fight, but Liam hadn't said anything. She was trying to keep in mind that Liam was protecting her and she wasn't ready to break her son's heart.

"Do you know if Liam and Theo are fighting?" Jenna asked looking down at Patch wishing he could talk back. "He seems so sad right now, I know he loves you, we all do, I just wish Theo could be near you," she sighed continuing to pet him not wanting him to think they didn't want him. "Maybe Theo can see David about allergy shots or keep you in the house after giving you a thourough bath." She offered up some solutions. "Then there is the one where you are Theo because the psychopath told me everything before he attacked me," Jenna said.

~LT TL~

Patch's ears went up along with his head looking at Jenna like she had hit him with a newspaper for peeing on her flowers. It had happened once and he had tried getting farther away, but he hadn't been able to hold it any longer. He hadn't done that again instead he'd figured how to go in the toliet. Right now though he wasn't sure what to do about what she had just said. He had never expected her to remember the doctors. No one had before unless they read the book, but they had let her remember. They had even told her about Liam and even him, which meant that they hadn't planned on her living.

Patch jumped off the bed running out of the room down the hall to Liam's bedroom, his bedroom too. He heard Jenna call out his name, but he couldn't shift back in front of her. He also couldn't talk as a wolf, but he had to know what they had told her. He just didn't want David walking in and him being naked in front of his wife. He didn't care, but he was sure he might have his ass kicked by the man. Some things were a defiantly no even if he didn't think more of them.

It only took a moment for him to shift back and it felt odd at first. He had been living as Patch for almost three days now. It was Wednesday and he had shifted Monday after the fight. He slept in Liam's bed at night since he hadn't been allowed to stay over night at the hospital. Hayden, Mason and Corey had been staying over as well. They didn't want to be left alone or them left alone after what happened. They had all been in Liam's bed sleeping in a circle like touching each other and him too. It had felt good having them near him to know they were okay. Scott and Argent had been taking turns watching over them. So he had let his self sleep with the four heads of his friend against his body.

He had turned it down that morning going to Jenna's room when she had come home. She had told Liam and the others to go to school. He had known that Argent was outside guarding them even if Jenna hadn't seen him. He got one of Liam's hoodies and his jeans to get dressed in before he turned to go back to Jenna's room. However, she had come to him standing in the doorway.

~LT TL~

"I was hoping that he was lying," Jenna said looking at Theo.

She had followed him when he'd ran out of the room. Even if the doctor told her it was true she had hoped she had dreamed it. She didn't want to think that Theo was their property as the guy had put it. No one was anyone's property in her mind. Just knowing that he had come in her home to kill her just to hurt Theo for wanting out from under them. She walked over to Theo putting her arm that wasn't hurt around him. She didn't want him to think she didn't want him by what she had said about them lying. She was new to this world of things not being what they seemed. She hadn't thought twice in telling the doctor to go to hell if he thought he was going to hurt Theo or her son.

"I was hoping he was lying because I didn't want to think you spent all those years thinking no one loved you," Jenna said when she finally pulled back looking at Theo. "It has nothing to do with not wanting you here. I didn't know how to fight him, but there was no way you were going to be taken." she cupped his face wiping away the tears.

"I never meant for you to get hurt," Theo said before telling her he was sorry.

He shouldn't have put them at risk by asking to live with them. He would have been better off going to stay in his truck or else where. He hadn't even thought she would be used to get to him. He wasn't expecting her to understand either. He knew that she could still be in danger if the doctors found out she was alive. She was supposed to have died like Corey had, which thankfully he didn't think they knew Corey was alive either.

"Let me make this clear, you are not to blame for what they did to me, to you or anyone else. They used you all of these years by making you think you never had a choice. I am sorry for all the bad things in your life. You can't let them take the good though." Jenna told him.

"I'm trying to remember that, but they keep trying to take it away." Theo said before he sat down on the bed. He hadn't stood as his self in days and he'd been repressing his healing. When he'd shifted back he had let the burns heal over and the skin on his back and sides had returned.

"You are the only one that can write your own destiny. You can't be their prisonier forever, Theo. It doesn't matter about the past what matters is what you do with your future. I know you didn't want this to happen, but it did. Now, what you can do to ease my mind is make sure they don't do it again." Jenna said not wanting him to hide behind his wolf half.

She told him that she really did love Patch, but she loved him too. Liam was nuts over him and there was no denying him being Patch was hurting Liam. She would never had thought that Theo being gone could result in Liam becoming sick. She really didn't want to see Liam like that again offering maybe a few hours once in a while as Patch.

Theo gave her a smile before he accepted another hug from her. She had always asked if she could do it. He didn't get it since Liam just took them not caring if he protested or not. Jenna asked and he felt better knowing that she didn't hate him. It had been like when he'd had to tell Liam or rather show Liam all over. He couldn't bare rejection after having it so many times in his life. He was going to make sure that she didn't get hurt because of him again. He had felt more than just broken, he'd felt like they had destroyed him. He couldn't help the tears that came out either knowing she loved him still.

~LT TL~

Liam got home a few hours later going in the kitchen door. He was planning on making a snack and taking it to his mom. He had called and asked if she wanted anything before he got there. She had told him that she didn't need anything out to just come home. When he came in the door the smell of food hit him and it smelled so good. It had been days since he had a good meal. He snacked and had actually ate some of Patch's dog food in the can to try to get him to eat. It hadn't been bad at all, but it could be because he was part wolf his self. He still remembered the look on his dad's face when he'd seen him do it. He'd shook his head laughing at him before he'd told Patch to put him out of his misery and eat.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Liam asked seeing his mom opening the oven. He went over to help her, but she just smacked his hand with the oven mit.

"I didn't do this all by myself. I'm just checking them while the cook is in the bathroom," Jenna said giving Liam a look. She had already said a few times since she got home she was not going to be treated like she was helpless.

"Dad got called in for an emergency surgery so who is helping you cook?" Liam asked looking around. He didn't hear anyone else in the house except for Patch upstairs. He might could open doors and things, but he couldn't cook.

"Patch, can you come down here please," Jenna called out giving Liam a smile.

She had talked Theo into staying his self after their talk. He had wanted to shift back at first, but she reminded him he couldn't do the moving on part until he let go of the guilt. It was also her way of telling Liam that she knew more than she had said before. Theo had asked her to tell Liam what she knew instead of keeping it to herself if he was going to be staying his self.

~LT TL~

Liam squatted down expecting Patch to come running down the stairs. He wanted to hug him because he had needed one all day. He hadn't been able to concentrate at school even though he tried to over and over. He kept thinking about Theo being Patch and how much he wanted to feel Theo next to him. He had fianlly lost it after first period breaking down in the back of Theo's truck Hayden had found him there.

She hadn't said anything just hugged him until he'd cried his self out. It wasn't an ache in his soul like before. He just felt like he was alone again not wanting to put everything on Theo for being hurt too. When he had woken up Mason and Corey had been there too. They promised him that they would help him figure out how to get Theo to understand he wasn't to blame. They had been letting him wallow in the self pitty, but it wasn't going on any longer.

Liam was expecting Patch, his mom had called Patch, but instead of paws he saw bare feet. He followed the feet up to legs and the legs up to a torso until he was standing looking at his boyfriend. Patch wasn't there now, Theo was there and he couldn't even register that his mom knew that Theo was Patch. He closed the foot or so between them jumping up wrapping his arms and legs around Theo. He hugged him like his life was depending on it, which in a way it was.

His mom wasn't freaking out so he was just going to keep holding onto the man he loved. He didn't want him to disappear like he had in the dream he'd had that morning. He had been dreaming of Theo, but when he'd found him he was still Patch. It was part of the reason he had finally just let it out. He was holding on as tight as he could and he felt Theo's arms holding him just as tight. He rested his head against Theo's neck feeling the tears knowing that the doctors had lost again.

~LT TL~

"You came back to me," Liam said telling Theo that he loved him refusing to let go.

"I'm going to take my plate to my room and give you two some privacy," Jenna said before leaving the kitchen.

She didn't need to be a chimera or werewolf to feel how happy Liam was right now. Theo had explained some things to her about emotions, chemo-signals, and what a mate was. She had wanted to know about the mark on their necks since she had at one point thought they had gotten strange tattoos. Liam needed time with Theo to deal with the things that happened.

Theo nodded keeping his face against Liam's neck nuzzling him like Liam was doing to him. He had done it plenty of times as Patch, but it was different now. He tightened his hold on Liam before walking over to the table sitting down. He would like to do this in their room, but he wasn't having sex with Jenna there. He also wasn't in the mood to go there yet with what had happened last time. He moved his hand over Liam's back up under his shirt turning his head so he kissed at Liam's neck.

"I'm sorry it took this long," Theo whispered against Liam's ear asking him to forgive him. Jenna had said he didn't need forgiveness, but he did need it from Liam.

~LT TL~

Liam took in Theo's scent which was blended with the body wash that he used. There was a lingering of Patch's scent and of course his own. He hadn't missed that Theo was wearing his hoodie right now. It had once been Theo's but he had hi-jacked when he needed to have Theo close and he couldn't be. He had used one of the others in the last few days since this one smelled of him now. He had felt drained when he walked in the door, but right now he felt a lot better. It wasn't his best of course since he was pulling in how Theo was feeling too, but he felt like he was whole again.

"I cannot forgive you when there is nothing to forgive." Liam said pulling back just enough to look at Theo. "I do have a request for you though. Please unless you absolutely have to or I ask don't turn back to Patch right now. I can't take it if you disappear again," Liam requested.

He told Theo that he wouldn't give up Patch for nothing like he wouldn't him. Nevertheless right then he felt like he was going to spin off into another world if he didn't have him close. Breaking down at school had been his limit of what he could take. He had thought he could make it, but losing it wasn't something he could afford with what was coming. He was savoring Theo's arms around him. They were tight like he loved when they were holding onto each other. The hug was just this side of werewolf/chimera tight.

"I'm not going anywhere any time soon, blue," Theo reassured Liam. "I made you the same thing we had on our first date. I added hamburger to it this time," he said as Liam smiled at him.

They were both thinking about the times that Liam had kept feeding him as Patch hamburgers. Liam had even threatened to do it if he needed a reason to turn back this time. He had been joking since he hadn't pressured him into turning back. Even when Liam had wanted Theo back he knew he wasn't ready to be his self again. He could sense the pain choosing to let it go for the time being hoping he would turn back soon.

"It sounds good, I am starving," Liam said resting his head against Theo's. He wasn't ready to move yet.

~LT TL~

After a very long talk with Jenna she had told him he couldn't hide from the problems in the world. He had to face them head on even when they tried to break him down. It was what had led him to recreating the meal from the first date he'd had with Liam. It might not have been out like at the miniature golf course, but it had been fun. He could take an hour or so to give Liam a little normal. According to Jenna he was off the job until Liam and he talked which could be done over food.

He had spent the time he was cooking thinking about the last two months with Liam. It was still a bumpy road, but he wanted this to work. Some might think he was stupid for saying he wanted no one else still being in high school. He just couldn't think of anyone that was out there he could image his life with. He didn't even picture being where he was now until he was drowning in what he felt for Liam. It might have taken time for him to say that he loved Liam, but he was sure he'd felt it long before he said it. He'd told Scott first, which by default Liam had heard.

Liam was the reason he had started to rethink his way of life. He was also why he hadn't out right let someone he could help die. Granted he had wanted to punch Stiles a few times the day they spent together, he never had. Stiles had even tried stopping Donivon when he had been about to bite him. Sure Stiles had been pissed about the killing part and they'd covered it up mostly. He wasn't hiding anything from Liam from then on. He had even gone back on what he'd said about his parents to Liam first. There was something about Liam that had made him trust him when he'd never trusted anyone in years.

He didn't know who he was without Liam anymore. He didn't mind that at all because he would rather be here now then doing something else. He had never thought of love as a good thing after the dread doctors took the good things away. They had made him forget and he thought maybe they made him forget how good Tara had been to him. They could make you see things that weren't there. They could take memories away and plant new ones that weren't even real. They had destroyed his life for so long. He had thought he had broken free of them, but this had to end. He couldn't keep living under them forever letting them get away with the things they did to innocent people.

~LT TL~

Liam and Theo sat down to eat with the baked penne spaghetti that he'd made. He had also made two boxes of Liam's favorite biscuits. There was also the cherry and strawberry mixed cheesecake in the fridge. He had known Liam wasn't eating right, but he hadn't been either. He had already eaten a plate of fruit and yogurt earlier. It had not filled him up at all, but it had gotten his stomach ready for more than that. The dog food he'd been eating as Patch hadn't even made him want to eat before now.

"Are we going talk about how my mom knows that you're Patch?" Liam asked after the first couple of bites. He hadn't missed what she had said; he had been ready for Patch to come down.

"The Scientist told her everything," Theo said looking at his plate. "He was going to kill her as my punishment for bringing Tracy and Josh back. Mason left with her so he took his anger out on Corey," he explained.

Liam put his fork down looking at Theo. "I should be terrified right now, my mom knows about everything. I feel relieved though that the truth is out. Hiding it from her has been the worst thing ever. I just didn't want them to see me as a monster even when Scott said I wasn't." He wasn't going go running to her with problems like Scott could with his mom. It did take a weight off of him even if this wasn't the way he had wanted it to happen.

"How about we eat and take a hour's nap. After that we can let the others know I'm back," Theo said knowing he couldn't take the rest of the night off. They needed to finish training Tracy and Josh more.

"Okay, but I think I'm going have to talk to my mom first," Liam sighed wishing it could wait. However, the conversation couldn't wait since she could be saught after again.

"Food, you two talk and then we nap," Theo replied before he went back to the food in front of him.

He really had to eat if he was going to be doing training later that night. He was just hoping that the doctors didn't find out Corey was alive again. He hadn't been the one that brought him back so it couldn't be a foul. They were sinister though after what they had done with Jenna and Corey he wouldn't put it past them.

Liam reached over squeezing Theo's hand in his giving him comfort feeling the worry coming from his boyfriend. "It's all going to work out some how," he said before picking his fork up again.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Thanks for reviews and kudos. Hoped you liked the way Jenna told she knew that Theo was Patch.**


	71. Chapter 71

**I Own Nothing**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **CN: It's the last night before the super moon. The only problem is that things are tense between Liam and Theo. Theo's still feeling the guilt about what happened with Corey and Jenna. It's their first real fight as a couple since Liam's hurting without the closeness.**

It was twenty four hours until the night of the super moon. Since Theo had shifted back they had been going at full force. There was two different battle plans ready to go and they were hoping things would go in their favor. They had wanted to skip school, but it was better that they were there in a way. They were sticking together once again doing things in pairs or threes. Liam hadn't wanted to leave Theo's side, but with their first, third and fourth periods different he had no choice.

They had tracked a couple other chimeras down and had been getting them to work with them. The only problem that was causing was when they started bleeding the mercury the doctors showed up. They had tried saving one of the failures, but she had still died. The doctors had walked in the school and just killed her right there. The memory spell they had going everyone forgot except for them. Corey was becoming invisible when he wasn't in class for safety messaures. Mason and Hayden were usually with him as well since they hoped the doctors wouldn't find Hayden if she couldn't be seen.

Theo didn't know if it would work, but they would try anything to keep Hayden safe. Tracy and Josh weren't keen on going invisible though. Corey wasn't wanting them dead, but Liam had known he wasn't a fan of them. Lydia was usually with Tracy and Liam was watching over Josh with Theo. He was pretty sure that Josh and Theo were going to butt heads again soon though. Josh got in a mood that he didn't want to do something he didn't. If they could all get through one more day and night then it would be over.

Liam was sure that Theo's plan would work on how to take the doctors down. They needed to get their masks off. The masks was what kept them alive and removing them would kill them in no time. They would be stronger during the super moon and it would work to their advantage. Scott was doing better not having asthma attacks now, which was a really good thing. Theo had said it could be where the moon was getting closer. He was drawing on it, which was helping resolve some of the problems the doctors had caused. Having the pack whole again also was helping.

Stiles and Malia were only about one percent shaky around Theo, but Liam was going to take it. Liam had convinced his mom to take the extra week she had off to visit her parents. They had been asking for a while to see her. It had helped free up some worry in his mind knowing she was safe. It was two towns over so the day before Theo and he had driven her there. He had promised her he would be back to get her by Wednesday at the latest. He was hoping he could keep the promise to her.

~LT TL~

Theo came up behind Liam wrapping his arms around his waist. He had been able to feel Liam's anxienty from the other side of the room. He moved his hand under Liam's shirt using his thumb to rub against his belly button. He knew a few other ways to get Liam to concentrate on other things. He just wasn't in the mood at the moment to go there. They were also in Scott's house for the night so he wasn't about to have sex there again. Once all of this was over he would maybe get Liam away for the weekend. They had two weeks until they could have a three day weekend. Although he doubted Liam would want to wait that long to have sex. He kept trying to bait him into it now and it had only been three days.

"I would rather be anywhere else than here right now," Liam said leaning back into Theo's embrace. "I would especially want to be in our bed with you under me while I fucked you," Liam smiled before turning around. "Maybe even road you until I was cumming all over us," he was trying to give Theo what he wanted, but he had his own problem.

They weren't being blamed for pulling over to have sex and not getting to the house until after Mason had called. Corey had out right told them to go get lucky at school that day. His mom had given him a box of condoms. She knew they weren't going to wait and knew they were already doing it. She had been a teenager once and told them she didn't blame them either. His mark was almost burning every time he got close to Theo. It was physcially hurting him not to have Theo's fangs in his neck.

They had tried it without the act of sex like the last time, but it wasn't the same. He'd felt empty inside with his heart and soul aching for what came with the bite. He knew Theo loved him that wasn't the problem, but he needed more than just what the bite meant. He needed the other part that came with it, the physcial closeness with their bodies joined together. He was hard right now just being this close to Theo. He needed a release that his hand couldn't give him.

~LT TL~

"After we deal with the doctors," Theo replied. "We can't risk getting distracted again," he knew Liam didn't see it his way.

No one saw it the way he did and he could have sworn that Josh called him a tease. He didn't see how it was their buisness, but he was getting enough in put about their sex lives now more than before when no one wanted him with Liam. He could feel it through their bond that Liam was tired of hearing the same thing. He didn't want to get into an arugement especially here with the others. He had thought just biting each other like last time would work. Liam had done it in the kitchen in this house.

It hadn't felt the same though, it felt like being bitten instead of the pleasure it usually gave them. He had looked at the email on Liam's phone that he'd sent his self from Scott about the marks. He had tried again with Liam this morning knowing he wanted to be with him. It had still hurt like fire instead of the bliss they had felt so many times before. He didin't want to keep hurting Liam or his self, but he couldn't feel there in the moment until he knew that the doctors were dead once and for all.

"I gotta go talk to Mason," Liam said pulling away. He needed skin on skin contact, he needed to know he was still wanted. He wasn't getting it so he had to go do something else before he snapped.

"We could go cuddle on the bed again," Theo offered not wanting Liam to leave.

"We have tried it for the last two hours before I left you on the bed up there. It hurts not being able to be close as I need to be right now to you. It's the full moon tomorrow night, Theo. I want to be with you physcially. No one blames us for anything, I thought the same thing you did at first. That it was our fault they got hurt, but not even my mom sees it that way. I feel like I'm being rejected and it hurts so bad." Liam said. He didn't mean to go off, but he just couldn't take it. His wolf felt rejected the most needing the connection with his mate.

"I want to be with you. Corey actually died he wasn't just hurt he died. Your mom was supposed to die. They want to punish me for being happy for once in my life," Theo said trying not to shout. He held onto Liam's wrist hoping he wouldn't pull away any more.

"I KNOW," Liam shouted before he pulled free of Theo's grip. "They are winning too because you're punishing your own self still. Which is punishing me because I love you and I need you right now to know that we didn't fuck up and get them hurt and killed. I need you, so bad right now, but I don't get why you're punishing me for needing you. It feels like you hate me, I can barely feel you. You are right in front of me, but I can't really feel you like before." Liam was almost at a whisper from the shout he'd let out at first.

He hadn't meant to let loose like he had. Especally not with the others around, but he couldn't keep acting like he was okay. He was far from okay right now and he didn't know how to fix the way he felt. It was like his heart was breaking in half, his soul too. It felt like it was being ripped away from his body and stomped on. He needed it to be fixed and the only way it was going to happen was if he was physcailly close to Theo. He read the same email and he'd called Ethan again like when Theo had been missing. He'd needed answers to why he felt so horrible even with Theo beside him. He was trying his best not to let the doctors win, but he was in a losing race.

"I'm going to go talk to Mason because I need someone to tell me I'm not crazy right now in thinking you don't give a shit that I can barely feel the bond we have," Liam said in a barely there voice before he walked away.

He was trying not to break, but he was so close to falling apart. He felt cold even though he was burning up he felt like a sheet of ice. He needed warmth and to feel like he was wanted. He knew Theo loved him the mark would be gone already if he didn't love him anymore. It was the only way one could vanish, not even death itself could take one away. However, if the love left then the mark left, but he didn't know if he could take it if he wasn't loved by Theo anymore.

~LT TL~

The house was safer in case the doctors showed up, but Theo didn't care. He was sitting in his truck debating on what to do. He had tried going after Liam, but had been stopped. He had about decked Scott to get to Liam. The only reason he hadn't was Corey and Hayden said they'd check on him. He had been outside for almost an hour and no one had come to tell him if Liam was okay. He hadn't gotten a reply when he had text Liam if he could come up. He was in pain too and he was scared he was going to lose Liam. The feeling hadn't left him even after the last three days.

They had been doing okay until this morning he thought. At night they cuddled up and slept holding onto each other. They had been kissing even if he wasn't in the mood for sex. He didn't know how to tell his upstairs brain to get to working on the one in his pants. He wanted to just let Liam fuck him so maybe they would both feel better. It wouldn't feel right if he wasn't into it though. He'd found that out when they'd tried just holding each other while marking the other.

He couldn't just drive away even if he felt like he'd been told to take a hike from the looks he got. He didn't want to fight he just wanted to hold Liam while he fell asleep. He was tired and sleepy at the moment. He didn't know how to sleep without being beside Liam. He was either doing the holding or getting the hug while he slept. He didn't mind laying his head on Liam's chest and sleeping like that. It would feel better than the cold truck at the moment.

A knock on Theo's passanger window got his attention since he hadn't seen anyone come out of the house. He wasn't sure who it was until he noticed Scott's mom standing there. He had forgotten she was off tonight, which he should have remembered. She had called him to come over with Liam for dinner before the others had even shown up. She had been checking on him like Jenna had since he shifted back after what happened. She had been doing it before then really. Ever since he had turned back the first time weeks back.

Theo unlocked the truck letting her get in. It was too cold to be standing out in the night even if it was only October. It was one of the cold nights that he could even feel, which might be more from the cold on the inside instead of outside. He didn't even think being Patch at the moment with a coat of fur would help him. He locked the truck back once she was inside not wanting to get a surprise if someone showed up.

~LT TL~

"You going to spend all night out here?" Melissa asked rubbing her hands together.

"I wanted to in a bed right now instead of in here freezing," Theo said turning his head to face his window. He didn't want her noticing that he'd been sitting here doing something else. He used the back of his hand to get most of the wetness off his face.

"You don't have to hide. I don't know which one of you three cried the most if you got your knees skinned up. At times I think you did it as a competition to see who might need the most bandages," Melissa said, which got a slight laugh from Theo.

"I wish I could remember more of those times, they took the good memories away. They keep taking the good stuff away from me," Theo said.

"If you're going to take them on tomorrow night you can't let them get into your head," Melissa said.

She had already given Scott one of her usual talks before he took something on. She was always worried that he would get hurt. She just couldn't tell him to stop when his mind was dead set on saving people. She had become a nurse wanting to save lives, Scott had gotten bitten by a werewolf. They both did the same thing and what she believed that everyone could be saved even the bad ones had seeped into Scott's mind too.

~LT TL~

"I keep waiting for them to show up with Jenna's body and toss it at my feet." Theo said in a low voice.

It was the nightmare he had kept having even as Patch. It wasn't just Jenna's though, it was everyone that he had started caring about. Liam, was one of those bodies too and his was the worse. It kept getting worse and he couldn't sleep unless he heard Liam's heart beat against his ear now. He needed Liam holding onto him and waking him up if he had a nightmare. He hadn't realized how bad Liam had been needing him back. He looked over at Melissa telling her since he didn't have anyone else to talk to at the moment.

It was obvious that the others were keeping Liam sane since he was too broken to do it. The doctors could make a person see anything they wanted them to. It wasn't just the doctors doing the killing, it was him too, which he knew was a lie. He wouldn't kill anyone even if it was his life or theirs because he was done with that. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Liam, whatever life he might have left. He kept feeling like he wasn't going to make it out of this one. They kept promising to turn him back, but he'd take death over that.

"You can't keep beating yourself up. What will help you feel better?" Melissa asked.

It was the one thing no one else had bothered asking. The other's told him he had to move on and it wasn't his fault. They didn't blame him for what happened, even Corey who had been dead for a while. The only thing he could think of that would make him feel better was to know he wasn't going to be left standign with everyone dead around him. He couldn't see the future though, so it was unlikely that he could have that one.

"The super moon to be gone and I'm with Liam somewhere for a weekend away," Theo replied after a few minutes of thinking. "It was all I ever wanted to be with Liam," he had stopped thinking about being a part of a pack ages ago. He hadn't cared if he got that, he just wanted to be with Liam forever. "I'd love our first date over again with us going out for minature golf maybe even bowling," he smiled thinking of the fun they had. "I'd love to hear him laugh," he added.

~LT TL~

Theo had spent half an hour talking to Melissa in the truck before she convinced him to come back in the house. They had talked about anything except the doctors and the next night after she'd asked what would make him feel better. Most of the pack was watching a movie when they came back in the house. Mason, Corey, Hayden where also there, but Liam wasn't. Theo felt him out though going to the kitchen. Liam was poping a bag of popcorn while getting something to drink. He waited for Liam to turn around from the fridge before he said anything.

"I don't want to die, but I keep seeing it every night. I've seen it since they locked me in the box the second time. I keep watching as you die in my arms because they're punishing me for loving you. I can't take it if you die, blue. I'm sorry I can't get the images out of my head long enough to help you feel like I haven't checked out," Theo said. "I'd love more than anything to be able to love you like you want right now. I just don't know how to get that part of me to work," Melissa had told him to be honest about how he felt. It was just harder feeling Liam's pain too.

"We're together and I don't just mean mates. I'm talking about boyfriends, friends, lovers, we're supposed to talk when it gets bad. I felt like you were trying to shut me out and push me away," Liam said.

Mason had told him to stop holding what he felt in or he would implode again. He had never wanted Theo to think he didn't love him. Hayden reminded him that if Theo hadn't loved him he wouldn't have driven with him two hours to take his mom to be safe. Theo wouldn't have told the others about what was coming. Theo wouldn't have been teaching them the way the doctors fight. He would have stayed Patch and ran away or worse never came clean. Corey had told him that Theo hurt just as much as he did. They'd spent too much time training instead of talking and working on what they needed.

~LT TL~

"I'm not going anywhere," Liam said walking over to Theo cupping his face. He moved his hand to the back of Theo's neck gettinng him closer. "I'm not going to die and you need to believe that," he added before kissing Theo. He kept it light not wanting Theo to think he was searching for more. He just needed to feel his love and how much he needed to feel it back.

Theo returned the kiss letting it go a little farther. He needed Liam to stay alive, it was the biggest worry on his mind. He'd make it out, but Liam would be dead. He didn't want to keep going if Liam was dead. He wouldn't let his self wake up, he'd just give in to the cold never waking up. Liam moaned feeling Theo's arms tighten around him. He knew that Theo wasn't in the mood, but he also knew that he did love him. He couldn't believe he was stupid enough to doubt that in the first place.

"I"m sorry I got angry at you," Liam said once they broke apart. He couldn't just forgo Theo's feelings because he needed to feel close to him right now.

"I'm sorry too, you want to go upstairs with the popcorn and just be close?" Theo asked. "I might have threatened to beat someone up if he didn't move earlier," he really didn't want to face the others right now.

"Oh you mean telling Scott that if anyone was your alpha it was me and you weren't taking orders from anyone but me?" Liam asked feeling a smile form on his face. "Yet you listened to Corey and Hayden by not coming after me," he added.

"I trusted them to actually be honest with if I had a chance of sleeping in the house tonight," Theo admitted.

"Come on, let's go upstairs after I had the popcorn over, it's not mine. Mason asked for it," Liam said before he got the popcorn dumping it into a bowl. He took it out to Mason who sat it in Corey's lap who was reclining against him.

~LT TL~

Theo had popped up another bag while Liam had taken the other to Mason. He sprinkled some of the extra butter powder on it along with cheese as well. He knew the way that Liam liked it so he stirred it up making sure there was butter and cheese mixed in just right. He got two drinks from the fridge taking them up. He sat the stuff down before stripping down to his boxer briefs. He couldn't give Liam the full closenes right now, but he thought it might help some.

"I promise not to mount you if you take those off too," Liam said standing against the door once he closed it. He stripped his own clothes off feeling a little better just knowing that he could feel Theo's body against his.

"If someone else comes in here?" Theo asked, but he gave in letting Liam have what he wanted.

"Anyone knocks I'm going to make the loudest sound I can that sounds like we're doing it. Unless it's Mason, Corey or Hayden," Liam answered tossing his clothes in the chair before getting on the bed under the covers.

Theo put his arm around Liam like he had earlier when they'd been cuddled up in the bed. This time they were sitting up though. Liam put his left leg over Theo's right one letting out a whimper at the tingle he felt from their bond. He shifted closer into Theo feeling more of the tingling feelings where their skin touched. They got some of the popcorn just holding onto each other needing the connection. Neither one of them felt closed off like they had earlier.

"Two nights from now we're going to be fucking in our bed," Theo said kissing Liam. "The doctors will be history and we're going to be fine again," it was what he was hoping for.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: The battle is in the next chapter and it is not going to go the way some might think.**


	72. Supermoon Part 1

**I Own Nothing**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh**

 **CN: It's here, the super moon has arrived and it is going to be a night that won't be forgotten. Theo is made to choose who gets to live or die.**

All day the doctors had been popping up taking out more of their failures. They were also trying to get at Hayden, Josh, Tracy and Corey too. They hadn't made a play for Theo though which seemed strange since they kept saying he was going to die. Argent was staying close to the hosptial watching out for Melissa and Liam's dad just in case. One chimera that they hadn't known about had been taken out at the school. Malia had tried to stop her from going right into the doctor's hands. She hadn't listened attacking Malia for trying to help her.

The moon could already be felt and the supernatural ones was drawing on it. The emotions were heightened and they were trying not to lash out if something went wrong. The problem was that things kept going wrong. They had tried setting a trap at an abandoned warehouse, but it was like the doctors knew what they were going to do. If they were using the honing device for their chimeras then they could know what they were planning. They could track each one apparently, which Theo had told them about the week before.

Corey had taken Hayden and Mason trying to get far enough away. Theo had made the decision not wanting Hayden to die like Corey had. They had just ran into a problem with that when it came to the doctors controling things. They had stopped Hayden's car half way out of town. The three had to make a run for it and so far they hadn't heard anything back after telling them to get to Deaton's.

Lydia had worked with Parrish trying to get him to trigger his hellhound side. They were hoping that maybe he could help them take on one of them. Argent had 'borrowed' a couple of weapons from Fort Hewitt that was near by. It was where Deaton had been found out being held by Malia's birth mother. It was all set up and the only thing they could do was wait since the doctors needed to come to them.

The worst part of all of those things was that the doctors had gotten into the safe with the cure in it. They had thought it was full proof, but it hadn't been and the doctors had destoryed the only thing they had to bring a chimera back. They knew if they could find the werelion that was locked in the vat they could get at more, but he hadn't been found. Theo had tried making more of the cure from his blood; but the doctors had trashed it too.

~LT TL~

"You don't think they're staying away because they know we're waiting on them do you?" Kira asked. She had her sword at the ready watching the ways in and out.

"They want revenge too much to pass this chance up," Theo said. He had tried helping Kira where the skin walkers couldn't. The doctors had messed up the Kitsune inside of her, but he wasn't able to help. If he had access to their lab he might not even be able to fix the damage. He had destoryed their plans so he knew the doctors would come.

Kira nodded looking around the place again. She had been filled in on what had happened since she had left. She hadn't expected Theo to be on their side by now. When she'd left they had been adiment about making him leave town. Then there was the deaths and the joining of the pack again. The doctors weren't playing an easy game that was for sure. They could also use mind games, which sounded awful.

The lights started flickering in the place, which casued the pack to get ready. Stiles had taken off to met up with Corey, Mason and Hayden to keep them safe. Lydia was on her way with Parrish. Malia was in one of the rooms with the chimeras that had agreed to fight with them Tracy, Josh, along wtih a couple more. Liam was close to Theo wanting to be near him during the fight. Scott and Kira were near each other as well since they could fight better together.

~LT TL~

The doctors were outside of the building, but instead of going in right off they sent in five of their new chimeras. They had come up with the idea of tiring the pack out some before taking them on. All five of the chimeras were the same too having bezerker and wolf both in them. They were one step from finishing their main goal. They were going to get what they needed tonight by getting Scott's powers. They were also going to bring the pack to their knees even more. Instead of going to Hayden and Corey's rescue they had forced Stiles to go find his dad with the chimera they had sent after the sheriff. They ordered the chimeras to attack letting them go inside first.

"Chimeras," Theo said watching the five come running in. "They're a distraction," he added knowing the doctors were near by too.

"Try and knock them out instead of killing them," Scott called out. He didn't want to have to kill anyone after all the death the doctors had already caused.

Malia and the four chimeras on their side came out from the room. They started battling it out with the chimeras that had bones coming from between their fingers. Theo knew they were berzerkers hybrids letting the others know. He knew they had taken some on before he'd gotten to Beacon Hills. He was fighting one with Liam at his back taking on another. They were trying to keep the sharp bones from touching them since they could do damage if they touched them. The two berzekers that were fighting with Liam and Theo were quick to react. It was like they were mirroring the fighting moves that Theo had been taught. He hadn't thought they would have had time to train new chimeras to fight.

Liam knocked the one he was fighting out after the third attempt of doing it. He turned around to help Theo seeing the berzerker gaining on Theo. He yelled out for Theo to watch it, but the chimera bezkera got him across the back. Theo groaned, but he kept going. He had already been struck twice and could feel the pain in his side and arm from the bones sticking out from the chimera. Liam helped Theo tag team the guy using Theo's back to do a kick sending the guy into a state of unconciousness.

Liam checked Theo's wounds for a moment. Theo's healing was slower than a werewolf's he knew so it would heal in a little if he didn't get anymore wounds. Fighting the dread doctors he doubted that Theo would stay unharmed for the remainder of the fight. He was still hopeful even if it didn't look that promising. Lydia and Parrish were coming so they had back-up which could be useful about now. He turned back to the fight going to help with Theo doing the same.

Tracy was paralyzing them when she could get close enough. Josh shocked them into unconcciousness as well. It didn't take long with them working together until only one was left standing. Malia took her down by punching her before she fell onto the other two. Even though they had been trained, they didn't have as much experience as the pack did in fighting.

~LT TL~

The pack was satisfied that they hadn't needed to kill the ones that had come in. During the fight the Doctors had come in the building. They hadn't been noticed with the pack trying to stop the attack on them. The two chimeras that Theo had reserected after Josh and Tracy weren't so lucky during the fight. They were thrown across the room landing in the middle where the pack was standing. The bodies landing near them without heads had them all turning to see the doctors standing. Two of them holding the heads of the decapitated chimeras.

The pack didn't wait for the doctors to come for them. They took off towards them using what they had learned. Josh tried shocking the Genetisit since he was the closest. Tracy was attempting to lash out with her claws to paralyze him at the same time. Liam went for the surgeon with Theo. He used Theo's back to lean on bringing his leg up kicking at the surgeon. The goal was to try and get their masks off. Kira and Scott were going for the patheologist using her sword to absorb the electricity he tried using on them when they got close.

Malia was helping Tracy and Josh jumping on the doctor's back trying to get the mask off. She tried reaching under it with her claws, but was grabbed hold of and thrown. She got back up to go for a second round when Josh yelled out. Instead of being thrown however the doctor did like he had with the other two. He ripped Josh's head clean from his body before dropping it too. Tracy moved back in a hurry trying to get away, but she didn't get far.

Malia took off jumping up and kicking out trying to save Tracy. It didn't work and she watched as Tracy was killed as well. The doctor didn't stop when he dropped Tracy's body he went after Malia too. He didn't care that she wasn't a chimera. They had said they were going to take the pack out tonight. Malia let out a growl before launching herself at the doctor. She struck out with her claws pissed off that she had watched even more die.

~LT TL~

Scott and Kira weren't having much luck either as they got more bruises and wounds than they were giving. Liam and Theo were in the same boat with the surgeon. Liam was holding on tight onto the back of the surgeon's back. Theo was trying to find a place he could get his claws under the mask. The Surgeon turned around using Liam to knock Theo back away from him. He reached opened his cane up jamming the sword inside of it towards Liam.

Liam jumped from his back almost falling, but Theo caught him barely. He had already been hit with the stupid cane sword once during the fight. That added on top of the chimera's bone sticking from their hands was starting to take a toll on him. He didn't think that the bones had anything poisonous in them, but he did feel a burning feeling in his back.

Kira was thrown against one of the beams in the warehouse groaning as she went to get up. Scott had looked back for a second, but it was enough to let the doctor they were fighting get the upper hand. Scott yelled out feeling the pathothigist press his hand of electricity against his back. He went to his knees in pain being gripped by the back of his neck before he could fall completely. The Geneticist back handed Malia sending her into Kira before getting to where Liam and Theo were.

"NO," Theo yelled out trying to keep Liam with him.

The Surgeon jerked him back as the other doctor dragged Liam next to Scott forcing him on his knees as well. The Surgeon let out an eerie sound that sounded like a laugh as he pulled Theo around so he was looking at Scott and Liam both. Theo was trying to reach behind him to punch the Surgeon, but his arm was starting to hurt too. The bones must have been poisonous and he'd gotten sliced at least three times he knew.

Malia and Kira got to their feet, but before they could do anything two of the chimeras they had knocked out earlier were grabbing hold of them. They tried fighting them, but their arms were yanked behind their backs almost dislocating them. Scott and Liam tried struggling as well, but the pathegist shocked them both. Theo reared his head back trying to knock into the Surgeon to get free so he could help Liam. Liam yelled out in pain which each shock, which Theo felt too.

~LT TL~

"We can't seem to get through to you, Theo. You do not get to walk away from what we want. We created you, now you have to watch these two die unless you pick one to live," The surgeon said gripping Theo tight so he couldn't get free. "PICK, Scott or Liam?" he asked a smile forming inside of his mask.

He knew that Theo would pick Liam to live he was his mate after all. It would mean that Scott would die and they would finally have his powers, once Liam and Theo died too. It wouldn't be hard because they knew Theo was already blaming his self for Corey's death and Liam's mom getting hurt. All they had to do was kill others and make Theo believe that it wasn't Liam he was trying to kill. They had done things that were even worse than that.

Theo never knew why he had watched his sister die without helping her. It was simple; they had made him see another person instead of Tara. It had been Theo's dad in the creek who never cared about him. The man constantly said how disappointing he was and how he wished Theo wasn't alive. The promise of helping Theo out of a bad situation had been too good to resist for the nine year old. Tara had died, Theo got her heart and then Theo had realized what they had done afterwards. It was how they had got him since he hadn't wanted to be stuck with his parents who blamed him for Tara's death. They would play him again and once they had Scott's powers, Theo would die too.

"I love you, Liam. I didn't think there would be anyone that could change the way I was. You did and you accepted me for who I am. Don't forget it, no matter what, know that I love you. The mark on my neck proves that," Theo said looking at Liam. "I Love You, blue."

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Okay so the choice gets made in the next chapter.**


	73. Supermoon Part 2

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: All I can say is that no one stays dead. Its a resurrection story for the main characters. Tissues might be requried. Was for me.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **CN: Theo makes the choice on who's going to die and it's not who anyone saw coming.**

Theo couldn't pick Liam to live and have Scott die. He couldn't pick Scot to live and Liam die. Even if they had rocky moments they were friends and pack. They had been helping him get away from the doctors. He had wanted it for the last month to be with Liam and not have to worry. Liam had given him something he never thought he could have again. He owed everything to the blue eyed werewolf that he loved. Liam's parents had taken him in, he felt like he belonged there. It might not have been much time, but he had a family.

He didn't want to give it up, he wanted to wake up in Liam's arms right now and this would be a bad dream. He wanted it to be like the other nightmares he'd been having, the only problem was that in the nightmares he wasn't the one that died. Liam was the one lying in his arms dying and he kept asking him to wake up. He felt the life drain from Liam and the light go out of the eyes he loved so much. Liam was everything to him and he couldn't let him die. The others needed Liam here with them; he needed to keep the others safe.

He knew that Liam could find a way to live without him; he had people that loved him. When it came down to it Liam was the one that deserved to live, he didn't. All the things he had done in the past, the lives he took. He didn't deserve a second chance even though he wanted it so badly. He was hoping it would come through the door soon.

"Theo, don't you dare give up. You have to fight because I can't lose you. I'm nothing without you and you know how alone I felt. I told you as Patch how much I hurt even in a room full of people. I never felt like I belonged. You were the one that was missing from my life." Liam growled trying to get free.

Theo was the first person he saw every morning, the last at night. He had taught him how to cook without burning the house down. He had helped him get better at driving. He felt like he couldn't breathe at times when Theo wasn't near him. He always used their bond to check in to know that he was still there. Theo knew things about him that not even Mason did. He was his first love and he wanted Theo to be his last.

He didn't want anyone else because there was no one else. Theo could just look at him and he felt better. He hated that they had gotten into an argument the day before. He was glad they had fallen asleep and woken up together. He wanted to wake up beside Theo for the rest of his life. Where Theo went he wanted to go too.

~LT TL~

"Touching, but who is it going to be, Scott I know, but I want to hear it," the surgeon said.

"Ever who I choose dies right?" Theo asked making sure that he had it right. "No one else dies, Liam or Scott lives?" he was trying to hear if anyone was outside. All he could hear was the pouring rain, which was leaking from the roof too.

"Yes, now pick, who will it be?"

"Me, I die," Theo said hearing Liam screaming at him to find a way to fight. Lydia and Parrish were on their way. They still had a chance. "I can't let anyone else die, I love you, blue, the last two months have been the best of my life with you," he said.

"Theo don't you give up, they haven't won yet," Scott yelled out slamming his head back against the genetist trying to get free. He wasn't going to watch Theo die to save them. He might have been against him for a while finding the truth out, but it wasn't ending like this.

"Don't let Liam give up on life or me," Theo said he wished he was closer to Liam. He wished that he had done more than kissed him before they had come here. The stupid idea that they would have later, but he was counting on his back up plan now more than ever. He still didn't hear anything outside and he knew it was over. He'd tried stalling as long as he could, but the help wasn't going to make it here.

~LT TL~

The Surgeon plunged his sword into Theo's back jamming it through his/Tara's heart. Liam let out a roar feeling as if his own heart was being ripped into. Theo let out a howl of pain not able to hold it in. The Surgeon twisted the sword making sure to slice into more of Theo's heart. Malia turned her head wishing she could close her ears as well as her eyes. She had hated Theo weeks before for what he'd done to them. Right now all she could feel was a pack member being killed. He had been like her part werecoyote even if he had been experimented on to have that part in him.

Kira closed her eyes feeling like she had failed to help. She had wanted to help, but right now it felt like nothing had helped at all. Scott forced his self to watch even when he wanted to look away. It was like loosing Allison and Aiden all over. They'd died from a sword blow to the heart and Theo was too. He didn't know how to stop it because it was already done. Theo had promised him that Liam or he wouldn't die.

He hadn't even thought that Theo would pick his self to die. That hadn't even been an option, but the doctors had done it. They took away another person that had wanted a second chance. Allison and Aiden had asked for one after all they did. He'd let his feelings for what Theo had done to his best friend/brother get in the way for too long. He didn't even have a way of bringing Theo back with the cure gone now. Liam didn't know that it was gone because Theo had promised him not to tell him. Liam would have tried to get him to leave, but Theo had refused to do it. It was his fight against them too, but he was dying now.

Liam was furious as he tapped into his wolf which was just as enraged as he was. He slammed his head back into the Pathologist so hard that he let go of Liam. The doctor hadn't expected it to come. He had made the mistake of loosening his grip being distracted by his friend killing their first creation. Theo had become a thorn in their sides and he was glad he was being snuffed out like the others.

Liam got up taking a swing landing the hit directly in the masked covered face of the doctor. He let out a growl grabbing hold of the hose that ran into the mask. He didn't know why the hell he hadn't thought of it before. He yanked on the thing as hard as he could the super moon was fueling him along with the knowledge that Theo was dying or dead. He'd lost the man he loved and it hurt like nothing had before. That fury inside of him had him doing anything to kill the bastards that did it.

~LT TL~

Malia and Kira took on fighting the other two doctors after dealing with the chimeras holding them. They had snapped out of the trance they had been in hearing Liam's howl of agony. Kira scrambled towards her sword grabbing it before the doctors could react. She aimed her sword at the genesit that was holding Scott. She put as much force behind the sword slicing the hose that was running into his mask as well. Malia and Scott took on the Surgeon who had dropped Theo after he had ripped the sword back out of his body. Mercury had splattered all over the doctor and the floor when the sword had been pulled out. Scott let out a roar as Malia and he went for the doctor's hose at the same time. Theo had said to get the masks off, they hadn't even thought about getting the hoses undone.

Liam didn't stop ripping into the doctor even after he had broken the mask in half seeing the doctor's old face that looked like a mummy figure under it. He slashed and tore at his face and body until the doctor fell over dead with more slash marks on him than anyone had seen before. It was like when he had taken the club to the coach's car at Devenport Prep. He had exploded not caring about the consequences then and he defiantly hadn't now. The only thing that mattered was that he got to Theo.

Liam ran towards Theo lifting him up some before holding him against him. He pressed his hand against the front hole while using his chest to stop the blood from seeping out the back. He was hoping his shirt could act like a compression bandage on the wound if he held Theo tight enough against him.

"Don't you die on me, you promised me that we'd be lying together in the morning watching the sun come up," Liam said barely feeling Theo's heart beating. It was fading fast and the blood coming from his body wasn't red, it was silver. He was bleeding mercury and even if Liam knew that silver blood meant it was over he kept asking Theo to keep his eyes open. He couldn't loose Theo. "I love you too, so please don't give up."

~LT TL~

Theo tried talking, but he choked on the blood that was running from his mouth along with other parts. He could feel Liam squeezing his hand and he tried doing it back, but he couldn't feel anything. He couldn't tell if he was even squeezing Liam's hand. He felt cold and he was trying to will his heart to heal. He had been cut into without being numbed and had survived that. He wanted to live even if he had told Liam how much he loved him in case.

He tried smiling at Liam, but nothing was working and he felt even colder. He hadn't felt this cold since he was nine. He wanted to remember everything good about Liam. He was going to die. Lydia would find him after all she did sense death. He was hoping that she had gotten his text before she had left with Parrish. He was counting on Lydia one last time hoping she could come through. He had refused to pick between Scott and Liam on who to die. They were meant to live and he had felt the fury in Liam.

He had watched while Liam had taken his pain and anger out on the doctor. He took one last look at Liam as he felt the last beat of his heart. He never had believed in anything in his life not with what he had been given. He believed in Liam though and the love they had together. He had believed that love was going to save him. The doctors had outsmarted him yet again, but he'd still won, they were dying too.

"I need you to hold on, we have the cure," Liam said leaning closer to Theo pressing his face against Theo's. "So hang on," he pleaded feeling the tears running down his face.

~LT TL~

Theo couldn't say anything back or try to talk because his heart had already stopped beating. His eyes were his natural green color as mercury continued to seep out the corner of them. Liam kept holding him rocking him crying knowing that Theo was gone, but hoping it was a bad dream. He let out a howl after a moment feeling the ache in his soul. The man he loved was gone, his mate was dead after all they tried doing; Theo was dead. He let out a sob holding Theo willing him to come back to life.

The other two dread doctors fell to the floor just as lifeless as the first one was. The pack looked around at the three doctors that had been thorns in their sides for two months now. The howl that Liam let out made them turn around finding that they hadn't succeeded in stopping the doctors before they had done more damage. Liam was cradling Theo to him, but it was obvious that he was already gone. They could smell the chemo-signal for death pouring from Theo. He had been a friend, enemy and back to a friend as a pack mate.

Liam's howl was joined by Scott and Malia's as they moved to where Liam sat with Theo. Kira went as well dropping her sword as they dropped down beside their pack mates. Liam not knowing about what the doctors had done with the cures made it that much harder. He kept saying they could fix it, but they knew there was no hope of doing that.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Did anyone catch the three things that Theo said and thought? This is only a temporary character death. I could never kill him for good. I love Theo too much to do that. Did you see it coming? Me picking Theo instead of Liam or Scott. I changed my plans after deciding not to have the show down like in cannon. I saw the show backwards really because started in episode where Ethan and Jackson came back Werewolves of London. Theo was helping them and he seemed to be with Liam to me when watched so on to the next chapter now. Thanks for reviews and kudos**.


	74. Supermoon Part 3

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: This will still be an emotional chapter.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Dread Doctors, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski, Tracy, Josh,**

 **CN: The doctors have finally been defeated. Liam is missing with Theo's body after Parrish showed up. The pack is trying to find Liam even though they have no idea what to do without the cure.**

It didn't feel real, none of this did to Liam. He was supposed to be making love to Theo after surviving the take down of the dread doctors. It was what Theo had said, they make it out they would spend the rest of the night in the woods together. He had been looking forward to enjoying a run in the woods with Theo naked. He had wanted to play hide and seek again to see if he could figure out who he was finding, Theo or Patch.

Liam hadn't considered Theo dying in all of this. Theo had kept picturing Liam dying, but it was the opposite problem. Liam had seen Parrish when he walked in the warehouse on fire. He had known he was coming for Theo, but he'd taken off with Theo. He wasn't letting Parrish take Theo away from him like he'd tried with Corey. Liam didn't know where Lydia was she had been with Parrish. She wasn't now, but he knew she had the cure to resurrect Theo. It was all he needed one syringe and Theo would be with him again.

The only problem that Liam found was when he went to Lydia's was that the safe was ripped open. The door was thrown on the other side of the room and the box was smashed on the floor. He couldn't believe after everything the doctors still had won. The safe they thought was impenetrable had been ripped open. The safety net was gone and Theo was gone too. He had almost given up right there when he'd saw everything gone.

Liam was sitting in the truck trying to think what to do now. He didn't care that Theo was dead he'd strapped him into the seat belt not wanting him to be hurt more for when he got him back. He didn't know when the doctors had destroyed the cure. If it was earlier then the others knew even Theo and didn't tell him. He would have done anything to keep Theo from the fight. He would have made Deaton tranquilize him even if Theo hated him afterwards. He would be alive now instead of dead. Liam could barely see from the rain outside and the tears that kept coming. He had pulled off the road needing to think of what to do. He had to find Lydia in hopes that she might have been smart enough to take one of the cures out of the safe.

Liam's phone ringing didn't even pull him from his trance, but after the eighth time it rang he reached over answering it. He didn't even see who was calling too distracted by how empty he felt inside. He had felt complete just that morning waking up beside Theo. Theo had been holding him all night. He had felt safe and protected something he wasn't feeling now. The only thing he felt now was alone, empty and like he was dying. It was cold even though his body temperature was still in the hundreds.

~LT TL~

"Liam, where are you at?" Mason asked trying to keep the sadness from his voice.

The pack had been calling Liam for the last thirty minutes. Liam hadn't answered until now, which had them worried. They had heard the howls of sorrow and grief coming from Liam, but when Scott had gotten to Lydia's he'd been gone. The rain had washed the scent away and they had no way of tracking him besides phone. Argent had gotten to Stilinski before the chimera had attacked him. Stiles had called him for help and with him safe they were using the police's ability to trace the phone. The GPS had been acting up with the rain so they were using the old fashion way.

"I don't know," Liam said hearing Mason's voice. "Theo's gone, Mas, he wasn't supposed to die," he choked out. He wanted to have another dread doctor to take his anger out on. He didn't think a hundred doctors would help though for the way he felt. "I tried the cure, but it's all gone."

"I know, but you need to tell me where you're at, bro," Mason said trying to get Liam to concentrate. If they had any hope of finding them then he needed Liam to tell him where he was at. Even a highway marker or road sign would do for tracking Liam at the moment.

"I'm cold, Mason. I got the heater going, but I'm so cold," Liam got out before he dropped the phone.

He couldn't get warm from how the icy rain had soaked into his clothes. It had been pouring when he'd gotten back in the truck from Lydia's. The truck's heater wasn't giving him enough heat so he just turned the engine off. This had felt like another home at once, but now all he could think about was how he was only going to have it now. Theo's body in the passenger seat next to him. He kept hearing Theo telling him he loved him.

He was waiting for him to ask if he wanted to go run naked in the rain like before. The thought he wasn't even going to get to see Patch again either. He remembered how Patch had laid across Corey's body days before after he'd died. Theo was also warm, except his feet they were ice except when he would use his own feet to warm them up. He didn't want Theo to be cold; he should be warm like he wanted to be.

Liam reached in the backseat pulling the blanket that they had used so many times before. He was just as cold as Theo was so he crawled over into his lap. He wanted to feel Theo's arms around him holding him like that morning. It took some doing and it wasn't comfortable, but he got Theo's limp arms around him. He put the blanket over both of them and just laid his head against Theo's shoulder. He'd closed his eyes earlier and the rain had washed the silver colored blood away. He closed his eyes intertwining his fingers with Theo's before letting the rest of his pain out. He just wanted Theo to wake him up from this nightmare telling him it was just that.

~LT TL~

Scott and Stiles were in Stiles' jeep driving looking for Lydia's car and Theo's truck. Malia and Kira had taken off in the opposite direction. Stilinski and Argent had gone in the Sheriff's vehicle trying to find them as well after Mason had lost Liam on the phone. The most they had gotten as an idea was that Liam was still in Theo's truck somewhere parked. Liam didn't even know where he was at and they were hoping that he would stay put.

Mason, Corey and Hayden were still at Deaton's because Hayden had gotten hurt. She had been close to dying, but Scott had done the only thing he could. He had given her the bite like she had asked him to do. He'd been worried it wouldn't take, but he couldn't let her die. He had been ready to do the same to Theo, but he had died before he had finished fighting the dread doctors.

Lydia had been found after being missing for twenty minutes. She'd gotten stuck after her car went off the road. Parrish had jumped from it minutes prier to her running off the road. He had been heading to them with Lydia driving. Theo dying along with the other chimeras had caused his hellhound side to activate. Lydia was fine and Stiles had pulled her out of the car. He had been in the vehicle with Argent and his dad when they'd spotted Lydia's car just over the embankment.

If they had been going the other direction and the rain had been any heavier she wouldn't have been spotted. She was being checked out at the hospital, but once she was release they were picking her up. She had kept saying something about the box in her car. Stiles and Scott were going back to the site to get it for her. Then they were going to try and find Theo's truck before going to get Lydia. She had been adamant about the box in the passenger side of her car once they had gotten her to the hospital. They tried telling her not to worry about a box, but she had demanded they get it.

Stiles had promised her he'd get the box not wanting her to worry about it. He'd do anything for her as long as she was okay. Lydia wasn't the only one Stiles was worried about or the others. Finding Liam was the only other thing on their minds besides getting the box. If Lydia hadn't been hell bent on what was in the box, which she didn't say what it was just they had to get it, they would have gone after Liam first. Scott had even called Brett asking him if he or the pack saw Theo's truck to call them. Stiles couldn't believe that he had about destroyed how close Liam and he were over the last two months. It hurt that he still hadn't really apologized for all he had said and done.

He'd tried for the last week, but nothing had seemed right. Now Theo was gone and the only thing on his mind was he wished he wasn't dead. He wished that Liam had Theo alive because he'd heard the howl cut through the night over the storm and rain. It had been a reminder of the one Ethan had let out when Aiden died. The same howl that Theo had let out as Patch when Corey had died. It had made him feel cold inside knowing that someone else was gone.

~LT TL~

Scott was desperate to find Liam knowing anything could happen if he wasn't aware of what he was doing. He had also promised Theo no matter what he wouldn't let Liam sink into his self. He had seen the look in Theo's eyes when he had begged him to watch out for Liam. He should have known that Theo would never pick someone to die after the last few weeks. Liam meant everything to Theo, had meant.

Scott had to keep reminding his self that Theo was dead now. It didn't seem fair and he knew that Liam was hurting. He couldn't gather how bad it was since Allison had never been his mate. He had felt the pain after her death, but he'd been forced to keep going. Derek's disappearance and having to help Malia with the full moons. That had given him a purpose of continuing on. He didn't know what Liam's purpose for pulling his self out of this was going to be.

"We're here," Stiles said glad that the rain had let up some. It had been a slippery mess getting to Lydia the first time. It hadn't rained so much since two weeks before when Liam and Theo had gone running in the rain.

Scott handed Stiles the flash light that was in the floor board they had brought before getting out. He was using his werewolf vision as they made their way down the steep embankment. Scott still couldn't figure how Stiles had even seen the car, but it was like some of the luck was coming back. He just wished they had been lucky sooner that night. He had tried to keep track of Liam, but he had lost him. Parrish was still getting the chimeras from the warehouse taking them to the Nematon. They were hoping he wouldn't go looking for Theo yet since they knew that Liam would fight him to keep Theo.

~LT TL~

Malia and Kira weren't having much luck after driving around for half an hour. They had gone to every place they could think of that Liam might go to. They had even checked the pull off that Liam had parked the last time it had been heavy rains. It shouldn't be that hard to find Theo's truck, but it was dark with the moon going behind the clouds. The sky looked as if it was going to break open again at any moment.

Malia pulled the car over wishing that she could shift like she had once been able to. She should be able to track since she was a born werecoyote. She knew Theo's scent having been near it for two months now. Then again he was dead and in a truck with Liam. She tried getting Liam's scent, but nothing was coming to her.

Kira took her phone out trying to get a hold of Liam again, but it was going to voicemail. She sighed before hitting end not bothering to leave a message. She looked over at Malia worried about what was going to happen. This was worse than when the pack was falling apart. It was like the year before when they had lost Allison and Aiden. She had known them a little less than she knew Theo. She had thought of them all as friends in a way and it hurt loosing again. The doctors had already hurt her with whatever they did with her fox.

"I hope the others are having better luck with this," Kira said feeling defeated.

"What are we supposed to do if we can't bring him back once we find them?" Malia asked.

~LT TL~

The cure was gone and when they found them they had nothing to give Liam for hope. She might have wanted Theo gone before, but after what happened in the woods things changed. When she'd taken his pain she'd felt the difference than when she had punched him in the hall. She would have been happy he was dead before then. It would have been better for Liam, but now it was anything but for the best. Hearing Liam's cries of pain and sorrow for a mate that was now gone.

"I don't know, but we can't give up looking," Kira said, "Theo kept saying for Liam not to give up on life or him. You don't think he is going to wake up somehow do you?" Kira asked. She hadn't missed what Theo had said before the Surgeon had stabbed him.

"I would have smelt it if he was going to come back. All I smelt was death and mecury blood," Malia said.

She reminded Kira that Theo's chest had been ripped into with the cane sword. She didn't think that even Scott's plan to turn Theo would have worked. They had saved Hayden, but she hadn't been as far gone. It made her stomach twist in knots and she had eaten deer raw before. Except for Hayden and Corey they had lost all the chimeras, he had been brought back and she'd been turned though. If it were to get technical they had lost him at one point too. It wasn't fair that someone could come there and do this to them. Stiles had said that they had brought it to Beacon Hills by sacrificing their selves to save their parents. Scott, Alison and Stiles had the year before, but she'd still been a coyote then.

"Let's just keep driving before the rain starts coming down again," Kira said after a few minutes.

~LT TL~

Brett had been searching the woods since Mason had called him. The pack had been laying low during the super moon. They also hadn't wanted anything to do with the dread doctors and the battle that Scott's pack was having with them. He had offered his self, but had been slightly glad when the help had been turned down. He had already seen and helped once, which had not been fun. Mason telling him that the doctors were gone and they had to find Liam had surprised him. It had down right shocked him when Mason said that Theo was dead. That was not the out come he had been expecting in all of this.

He was walking towards this old run down building that was out in the woods. It hadn't been used in years, but he thought Liam might have found it to hide out in. Brett went inside, but he didn't find Liam or Theo in the place. He found what looked like the dread doctors new lab. He was shocked that the place had been this out in the open. Someone could just walk in and do whatever they wanted. Of course the doctors probably hadn't been expecting someone to be that bold. They were gone now though, but Brett did text Mason the location using coordinates. He figured the pack might want to destroy what was in the lab at a later point or keep some things.

Brett went farther down the path to where he knew a pathway was at. A truck or off road vehicle could get through it, but no car would. He walked the short distance before a crack of thunder broke the silence of the night. A few minutes later the sky opened back up and it was pouring yet again. He didn't think the night was going to give them a break. He took off in a run shifting to his werewolf vision. He saw something out of the corner of his eye as he ran. He turned back going in the direction. The lightening in the sky had flashed giving him better viewing, which was how he found the truck.

Liam had parked Theo's truck almost up against two large trees. The front of the truck was about half an inch from touching one of the trees. He knew that fate had gotten Liam to stop when he'd been driving. The rain coming down as hard as it had been earlier he wouldn't have seen them. Brett could hear a heart beating, but it was faint, extremely faint. He was relieved when the door handle lifted up. Liam hadn't locked the truck doors when he had crawled in the passenger seat.

~LT TL~

Brett pulled the blanket down and almost yelled out. He had been told that Theo was dead, but no one had told him that Liam had taken his body with him when he ran. Theo had no color to him right now. He was pale from the cold and being dead. It didn't look right the way Theo was at the moment. His head was resting on top of Liam's in an awkward angle. If he was alive Brett knew it would be uncomfortable. His eyes were closed thankfully, he didn't know if he could take seeing those beautiful green eyes without the light behind them. Liam was a friend and Theo had been one too.

Brett took his phone out calling Mason. He had found Liam and Theo, but he was worried because Liam's heart beat was getting weaker by the second. Brett cranked the truck thankful that the tank only had a quarter of the gas missing from it. He turned the heat on full blast right as Mason finally picked the phone up.

"I found Liam, you could have told me that Theo was with him," Brett said putting his phone on speaker in his lap as he put the truck in reverse. He told Mason that Liam was like ice, but he couldn't get him free of Theo.

"Thank god you have them, get them to Deaton's," Mason said.

He apologized for not mentioning about Theo. He had been worried about Liam the most not wanting his best friend to find trouble. He hated that Theo was dead, but at the moment keeping Liam from falling off the deep end was the priority. When Brett mentioned about Liam clinging to Theo's body Mason wasn't surprised. Theo had done the same thing as Patch when Corey died. He didn't like the fact that Liam was cold though; icy actually, which was worse.

"I should be there in fifteen minutes unless the rain slacks up," Brett told Mason he'd blow the horn when he got there.

He was going to need some help because Liam was holding onto Theo as tight as he could. He ended the call heading towards the animal clinic. The heat in the truck was starting to heat up, but the rain had soaked his clothes too. He was feeling slightly cold, but he couldn't imagine what Liam was feeling right now. He had to be cold and then his mate being dead on top of that wouldn't feel good at all.

It would be like a body part was missing because he had witnessed it before. When the Benefactor had killed half of the pack one guy had lived, but his mate had died. He had watched and Satomi had tried saving the guy, but he had sunk into his self giving up on life. He was hoping that he wasn't too late and that Liam hadn't given up already.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: There was a hint in this chapter about what's going to happen. Did you catch it?**

 **EN2: The building in the woods that Brett found is the one in season 5b that Theo takes Scott and them to where the doctors moved their lab after it was found.**


	75. Supermoon Part 4

**I Own Nothing**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski**

 **CN: I wanted to draw out Theo's resurrection a little longer so here is a look into his mind while he's dead. I liked this idea better than in cannon when it's the hospital. It seemed more fitting in a way. I also have the solution as to what was in the box that Lydia wanted.**

Theo opened his eyes with a snap sitting up ready to let Liam know he was okay. The only problem was that he wasn't with Liam anymore. Theo found his self lying beside the creek that Tara had died at. He had almost died here because of the dread doctors a month and some days back. He yelled out looking for Liam for a moment thinking that he might have just gone to the truck maybe.

He got up ready to walk to where he thought they might have parked. He didn't remember coming back to life or out here for that matter. He couldn't figure why Liam would have brought him here though. It was a topic they had only glazed over and Liam didn't bring it up. Theo didn't get far though because when he went to walk away an icy hand grabbed his ankle. Theo looked down at the hand before following it up the arm to the owner's face. He went still realizing who had a hold on him.

Tara had been dead for a long while almost ten years now, but there she was holding onto him. He tried pulling free of her grip, but she jerked his ankle causing him to fall. He went down hard, face first against the ground. He groaned turning over looking down at Tara who looked like she had the last time he had saw her. The only difference was the huge hole in her chest where her heart should be.

"You get to suffer with me now," Tara said in an eerie voice. She tightened her grip on his foot before she started dragging Theo to the water.

"Tara stop," Theo yelled out trying to grab hold of anything to stop her. "Liam, I need help," Theo called out doing his best to try and kick out.

It felt like Tara was going to snap his ankle bone in half the way she was holding onto him. He yelled out again pleading for help, but no one was coming. Tara succeeded in pulling him into the ice cold water. She didn't stop there though she yanked him under it and he tried getting back to the surface. He was taking in water and his lungs burned from the amount that was pouring into them. He had felt his death dying in Liam's arms, but he thought this was even worse.

Theo wasn't being held by his ankle now as he felt death coming for him again. Tara was holding her hands on each of his shoulders. She wasn't talking out loud, but he could hear her inside of his brain. She kept telling him this was where he was going to spend the rest of his time. Death would keep him here for all of eternity with her since he had been the cause of her death. It might not have been his hands, but he had caused it. She didn't care if he had been tricked into thinking it was someone else. She died because he wouldn't help her from the same people that had turned his life into hell until he found Liam.

"No more Liam, no more living, no more friends, or happiness for you," Tara declared her face didn't change, but Theo could tell she was happy that he was here.

Right before he thought he was going to pass out Tara killed him. She thrust her hand into his chest nice and slow before yanking her heart from his body. He died after a second feeling every bit of pain from what he had caused. It was like what he'd felt before, after he had a change of heart. The last words he heard was his sister telling him he should have died instead of her.

~LT TL~

Once Theo had drowned he found his self on the embankment again. He tried to take off before Tara could get to him. He thought he had made it when he saw his truck with Liam standing beside it. He could hear Liam calling for him and he tried to yell, but he couldn't get anything out of his mouth. Tara was on him in a moment knocking him down before grabbing his foot. She had him in a vice grip again dragging him through the woods. She was stronger than she had been in life that was for sure.

"Tara stop, it hurts," Theo shouted as his back was cut into by whatever he had just been dragged over.

"You haven't known pain yet, Theo," Tara said not slowing down as she kept jerking him along.

It didn't take long until they were back to the creek. It was the same thing over again with Tara dragging him into the water. His back burned as the water hit it because he wasn't healing here until after he came back to life. Tara held Theo under the water until he couldn't hold his breath any longer. He opened his mouth to take in air and died as her hand plunged into his chest ripping his heart out once again.

~LT TL~

Theo lost count of how many times he woke up on the creek bank. He tried running to get to Liam. He was always at the truck, but he never could get more than three foot in front of him. He saw Liam smile at him before hearing him say I'm sorry. Every time Liam said sorry was when Tara showed up. She drug him back to the creek and drowned him before ripping his heart from his chest.

Tara's words changed and his back was ripped into more each time. There was nothing else that changed though and it was always night. It had been morning when he'd watched Tara die, but it was night here. Sometimes Theo ran a different way to try and see if things would play out differently. He always was dragged back and Liam was always at the truck waiting just out of reach. He felt like he was going to go crazy being able to see Liam and hear him, but never touching him.

After what felt like the hundredth time Theo was tired of running, but he didn't want to miss seeing Liam. He loved Liam so much that it hurt and he wanted to get to his blue eyed werewolf. He still couldn't say anything, but he mouthed the words I love you to Liam before Tara dragged him back to the creek. He cried, he didn't care about the pain in his back from having his skin ripped open on jagged pieces of different things. He was crying because he wanted to hold Liam.

Having Liam's arms wrapped around him would be just as good. Feeling Liam sliding into him or fucking into him was all he longed to feel. He hadn't gotten to keep his promise to Liam that they'd make love again once it was over. He'd died never giving Liam what he had so badly needed. He never would get to do that now and he was terrified that Liam was dead too since he could see him.

Theo heard Tara's voice in his ear telling him he destroyed everything he touched. He cringed as she told him he was worthless again and again. It was the emotional pain he'd told Donivon to inflict on Stilinski by going after Stiles. He knew she was punishing him with being able to see Liam just to drag him away from what he'd never have again. He was starting to believe that too forgetting that there was a chance to be saved.

He wasn't giving up even if this was the only way he got to see Liam again. Liam was never mean; he just kept telling him he was sorry. It was like Liam thought it was his fault that he was suffering like this. Theo screamed for Tara to let him go each time even if she wouldn't. He needed Liam even if it was only two words he ever got to hear. It wasn't I love you like he kept going, but he refused to let Liam blame his self for this.

Liam wasn't really there with him, but he didn't want any form of Liam to blame his self. He needed Liam to keep going and not to give up in life. This wasn't Liam's fate it was his for all that he had done. He hadn't changed in time before death had come. It could be his own mind punishing him too by making his self drown over and over by Tara's hand. He would prefer a warm place to this coldness that ran deep into his bones. He just hoped that Liam wasn't suffering by feeling his pain too.

~LT TL~

Scott thought Liam was dead at first when he touched his skin. He had barely heard his heart beating when he had been standing beside the cot he was lying on. Liam was asleep according to Deaton. It was from pure exhaustion and the devastation that he had experienced. The cold rain hadn't helped either, which Liam was lying under two electrical blankets at the moment. Scott kept testing for a pulse to make sure he stayed alive.

Theo was laying on one of the exam tables, but he was as dead as he looked. It had taken Brett and Corey's strength to pull Liam away from Theo. Rigger had already started setting into Theo making his loose grip tight. Liam's grip was no picnic either when it had come to trying to separate them. Scott didn't even want to think about what would happen when Liam woke up. He had ran off with Theo once, but he didn't think he would a second time. Liam hadn't wanted Parrish to burn Theo then. Parrish had tried to get Theo, but he had been rendered unconscious.

Scott had sent Stiles to get Lydia, but he had kept the box with him. It was a box that wasn't worth that much. He hadn't even looked inside of it to see what was in it. He had just set it on the counter before coming to sit with Liam. He had lost someone almost as close as Theo was to Liam. He couldn't give him help on losing a mate, but his heart still felt broken at times with Allison gone.

Brett was still there as well not wanting to leave until Liam woke up. Mason, Hayden, and Corey were sleeping sitting up in the floor against the counter doors. Malia and Kira were bringing them fresh clothes since theirs were all wet. They were also getting Liam some clothes since under the blankets he was naked. The last full moon he had found Liam and Theo both naked in the woods after having sex. He would give anything to be back there now.

He was glad the doctors were gone, which Argent was now working on cleaning up. Deaton had gone to look at the lab that Brett had found to see what was able to be kept and what should be destroyed. He still remembered Theo saying he'd wanted to burn everything. He thought about doing that to the things that weren't important. It would be a way of getting back at the doctors and giving Theo what he'd wanted. Scott moved from Liam's body that was starting to warm up to Theo's.

"I should have been more understanding from the start. If we'd had more time maybe you'd still be here now," Scott apologizing. "I should have kept you safe, no one was supposed to die, it's how it is supposed to go," he had failed again.

Now that the doctors were dead he remembered more from when he was little. He remembered another time Theo had needed help, but he'd forgotten it because of the doctors. He wondered if Theo would have remembered with the doctors gone now. He wished that Theo and Liam would be back at school the next day being them selves. It was the normal thing to find them on the back of Theo's truck at lunch cuddling. Theo had worried about having to pick who to live Liam or him. He didn't think it was fair for Theo to have to pick anyone to die. They should have thought of the hoses connected to the masks right off.

~LT TL~

Stiles had to wait to get Lydia since she had fallen asleep while waiting on them to get back. He had been worried that something worse had happened to her. Her not showing up at the warehouse had scared him. He didn't know what he would do if anything awful happened to her. Lydia always told it to him straight not sugar coating things. It was one of the reasons he cherished their friendship. He had wanted more and probably still did, but he didn't think he had a chance.

Things had ended with Malia and him two days before, but they were still friends. It had been mutual and he'd seen it coming. It didn't mean it hadn't hurt since she was the first person he had actually dated. She had been the one he had lost his virginity to in Eichen House of all places. It had been good for this long, but he didn't feel the same way he had at first. Malia didn't either. The pack didn't even know yet with all that was going on. It defiantly wasn't the time to bring it up now with Theo dead to the others.

He looked in the passenger seat for a moment seeing Lydia there with her eyes closed. She wasn't sleeping just resting her eyes. She had refused to stay at the hospital even when the doctor said it might not be wise to leave. She had been cold and a couple of scratches from getting her out of the car. He had more bruises on him at the moment than she did. He was getting them to Deaton's like she had requested. She had wanted the box that he had went into her car to get.

"Are you going to tell me what is so important about the box?" Stiles asked. Curiosity was getting the best of him.

"The box isn't important at all," Lydia said before opening her eyes and looking at Stiles. "It's what is in the box that is so important," Lydia added.

"What's in the box?" Stiles asked after a minute or two of silence.

"The doctors didn't take the time to check what was in those vials," Lydia said as a smile formed across her face.

~LT TL~

Theo was smart; he could give her a run for her money if they bet on something brain wise. She hadn't even thought about it until after Theo had explained it. They had used one syringe to fill up five empty ones. Each of the five had one drop or two of the cure, but the rest had been water. They had locked it in the safe resetting the pass code so it didn't require her scream to open it. Theo hadn't told anyone except for her what they were doing. It was a brilliant plan and one that was going to save Theo.

"What did that beautiful mind of yours come up with?" Stiles asked glad that it wasn't pouring the rain anymore. He pushed the gas pedal down harder wanting to get them back to Deaton's. There was a way to bring Theo back and Liam wasn't going to sink into a bottomless pit.

"Theo came up with the plan, but I helped him." Lydia said.

She had wanted a back up plan in case because she had seen three different people die. Theo had told her he kept seeing Liam dying in his arms. She had seen that, but she had also seen Scott and Theo die as well. Theo's death had been more violent in her dreams though. He had died and his sister had come back drowning him over and over. She didn't know why she had seen that and it wasn't even before the fight. She had seen that version of Theo's death when she'd fallen asleep at the hospital.

Liam was calling for Theo at the truck and Theo got close every time. Nevertheless, Theo never could touch Liam. Tara was dragging Theo back to the creek where she had drowned. Tara had drowned Theo and at the last possible second ripped his heart from his chest. It was like she was taking her heart back that the doctors took for Theo from her. It seemed so real as if she had been there watching the scenes play out. It had been awful hearing Theo screaming and begging for someone to save him. He had called out for Liam just like Liam had been doing to him.

~LT TL~

"I wasn't wrong about him being bad, but he changed." Stiles said.

He hadn't been blinded with Theo's act of being good at first. He had been wrong about him being able to change. He didn't think Theo had deserved to die. He had weeks back when all had happened, but now he believed that maybe Scott was right in some ways. There was a piece deep inside all of us that was searching for redemption. He had been shocked that Lydia had picked Liam and Theo's side over theirs that day in the classroom. He understood it now though like Lydia had then.

"It's all he wants is a second chance and I promised him he'd get that," Lydia said as they pulled up to the clinic. "We all need them even when we can't see what's right in front of us," she added before opening the Jeep's door. She thought of Aiden dying all over when she'd heard the howls. She had never seen Aiden's death coming, Allison's she'd only had a moment before it happened. Aiden's had taken her by surprise and had hurt so much.

Stiles got out going around to her side making sure that she got inside without any problems. He didn't want her falling knowing she had a slight headache. It was one reason he had told her to stay at the hospital a little longer. She swore up and down it was from the banshee side of her problem she was having.

~LT TL~

When they got inside Scott was fixing to cover Theo's face up with the sheet. He had planned on moving him to the cooler Deaton had for animals when they died. He hadn't known what to do with him besides that. However Lydia and Stiles walking in distracted him from that. Stiles went and got the box he had retrieved from Lydia's car handing it to her. She opened the medium size box up with the pass code she had set for the box. She laid it flat open before taking one of the syringes out.

"What is that?" Scott asked shocked as Lydia uncapped the needle.

"Long story short," Stiles smiled looking at Scott, "Theo's about to be undead and I don't think it's a bad thing," he felt slightly at peace with Theo being alive again. It didn't feel like he was trying to compete with him for Scott. It hadn't for weeks now, but it had at first.

"The doctors destroyed them all," Scott protested.

"Please, did Theo look panicked when I told him in front of all of you that they were gone?" Lydia asked plunging the syringe into Theo's neck before uncapping a second one for good measure since his heart was ripped up.

"He said for Liam not to give up on life or him," Scott remembered. Theo had kept looking at the door too as if waiting on someone to show up. "You were coming to the warehouse when the car went off the road," Scott said.

He had been thinking about other things like Liam dying from this pain and the fact they couldn't get Theo back. He hadn't processed what Theo had said to them. It all made sense now, but he was hoping that Liam would know that Theo was awake too. Scott thought the plan had been great because the doctors had been trying to take the real cure. If they had gotten the real ones then Theo would have been dead for good.

~LT TL~

Theo got up from the creek bank knowing that he wasn't going to reach Liam. He still got up and ran feeling renewed will coursing through his body. He got just inches in front of Liam like usual. However this time, Liam came forward giving him a huge smile before wrapping his arms around Theo. Tara tried to take Theo back as usual, but it was as if he was a holograph when she thrust her hand into his back.

"He's mine, you don't get to punish him anymore," Liam said growling his eyes bright as the darkness turned into light. "You have to wake up, Theo. Open your eyes so I can too," Liam said before he touched Theo's face. "I have been waiting here for days. I couldn't leave to get you and I couldn't stop it, but I wouldn't leave you." he kissed Theo as the sun came up hitting them both.

Theo held onto Liam kissing him back feeling his self fading. He didn't want to let go of Liam, but he was going back in his body. He could feel it mending as he lay on the table motionless at first. After ten minutes he opened his eyes blinking a couple of times as they shifted to those of his chimera ones. His once golden eyes were gone replaced by electric blue ones. He wasn't sure how long he had been gone, but he had relived all of the things he had done. Every bad thing he'd done trying to survive had played out every time Tara got him back to the water. The minutes that he struggled there drowning, he felt his victims' pain. It had been agonizing, but he had deserved it.

"Li-Lia-Liam?" Theo choked out feeling his pain in his throat since it was dry.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Okay Theo's among the living again. The part with what Liam told Theo will be explained in the next chapter. So did you see the cure being switched with drops of it and water?**


	76. Supermoon Part 5

**I Own Nothing**

 **CN: Theo is back and what happened with Liam will be explained.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski**

Liam was standing at Theo's truck in the dream he was in calling out for him. He knew it was a dream even if it was in color. He had fallen asleep clutching to Theo's dead body so why would he be in the woods calling for him? He had pleaded and begged for Theo to come back to him as he got colder in the truck. It didn't make sense to him, but he kept calling for Theo. The fifth yell of his boyfriend's name had Theo running towards him. The only problem was that he could see Theo being chased by what looked like Tara, his sister. Tara was dead and that was obvious by the hole in the front of her body where her heart should be.

Liam kept yelling for Theo feeling like he was glued to his spot. He felt helpless trying to break free, but no amount of will power would budge him. He looked on in horror at Tara dragging Theo away. The only words that could come from his mouth was I'm sorry. He didn't understand how he could just watch as Tara dragged Theo away from him. He saw Theo's mouth moving, but no sound was coming from him. He had seen what Theo had been saying though, I love you. Liam wanted to say the words back, but he couldn't get them out.

The scene kept playing over and over in a never ending cycle. He called for Theo and after the fifth time he saw him. Tara was never far behind Theo yanking him to the ground before dragging him away. Liam tried pleading for her to stop wanting to hold Theo. Theo could get almost to him by an inch or two and then he was being taken away. Liam had reached out once almost taking Theo's hand, but he lacked two inches. The words I'm sorry were all he could come up with. He needed Theo to know this wasn't what he deserved.

It felt like Theo was dying again after he was dragged away. Liam felt as if water was feeling his lungs then his heart would go numb. It happened every time when Tara dragged Theo away. He could move then, but only backwards he couldn't go after Theo. He slid down the side of the truck crying for Theo every time. He felt alone inside and in some ways like he was dying too. The cycle went on and he could hear Theo screaming before there was a splash of water. He had felt like his back was being ripped open, but it was all of Theo's pain from being dragged. He didn't hear Theo after the water splashed it was dead silence.

Liam didn't know how long he could keep it up, but he couldn't make his self wake up. He didn't want to try to bring his self from the horrible dream. Theo was dead and it was his fault because he couldn't save him. He had let Theo down by not thinking of a back up plan. The cure was gone and Theo was going to spend the rest of his life here. Liam decided in that moment that he was going to do the same. He loved Theo with everything he had in him so if this was how the rest of his life would be he was okay with that.

~LT TL~

If Theo couldn't break free of this cycle of death then he wouldn't either. He was going to miss his family and friends, but he didn't want Theo to be alone. He had felt alone until Theo had come into his life, Patch first then Theo, but it was the same. Theo had pulled him out of his lonesomeness so why should he get to live while Theo suffered for eterenity. He wished that he could have told someone, but he hadn't had time. He had been tired and exhausted after struggling so long just to lose the battle. The doctors might have died, but he didn't consider Theo being gone a win in his book.

He found his self back on his feet after another minute or two yelling for Theo. He could see that Theo was tired of the cycle, but he kept coming up the hill. They kept getting an inch from each other. He wanted to feel Theo's hand touching him at least, but he knew it wouldn't happen. It had been going on for so long already he was even starting to think he would die here. He felt drained physcially adn emotionally because of all that he heard and felt.

Something told him things had changed this time though. Liam went forward wrapping his arms around Theo in a hug. He couldn't believe that he was actually holding Theo like he had wanted to. Time had been going so slow and he'd felt each time Theo died. He had been able to feel everything that Theo felt in the moments before he died again. He had counted everyone of them that had happened. It was three hundred times until this moment when he finally got a hold on Theo. He could feel how tight Theo was holding him right now. It was almost bone crushing even with werewolf strenght.

Tara tried to take Theo back as usual, but it was as if he was a holograph when she thrust her hand into his back. Liam smiled watching as she looked confused to why she couldn't get to her brother. It was justice in his book that she had done enough damage to Theo as it was. He wished he could hall off and punch destiny itself in the face, but he couldn't. Instead he decided he was going to give it a piece of his mind.

"He's mine, you don't get to punish him anymore," Liam said growling his eyes bright as the darkness turned into light. "You have to wake up, Theo. Open your eyes so I can too," Liam said before he touched Theo's face. "I have been waiting here for so long. I couldn't leave to get you and I couldn't stop it, but I wouldn't leave you." he kissed Theo as the sun came up hitting them both. He would have let his self die in the real world just to make sure Theo was never alone in his pain.

~LT TL~

Theo blinked his now electric blue eyes open looking at the ones standing around him. Stiles, Scott and Lydia were there, but Liam wasn't, but he'd been hugging Liam right before he woke up. He needed to find Liam to make sure he was okay. He didn't understand how Liam could have been there with him. He knew he had been dead, but Liam wasn't supposed to be dead. He had watched Liam take out one of the doctors before he'd died. Liam had been holding him looking just fine besides a few bruises.

Theo sat up before getting off the table barely keeping his balance. "I don't think you should be moving just yet," Stiles said, but Theo let out a growl. "Fine be a jerk after we bring you back," he grumbled.

"How could you let Liam die? You promised me he wouldn't die," Theo said looking at Scott before he shoved him backwards into the counter. "Liam was there with me so tell me why I shouldn't kick your ass right now?" he was pissed for intrusting them to keep Liam safe.

"Liam's not dead," Scott said in a hurry seeing the fury in Theo's eyes. He hadn't seen Theo like this before. "We found him before he died," he added.

"Liam took off with you so Parrish didn't get and burn you," Stiles said.

He started filling Theo in on what they had been through just trying to find them both. He didn't get why Theo was trying to attack them thinking that Liam was dead. It had been close yeah, but Brett got Liam to them in time. Stiles told him that Deaton had Liam on a cot in the next room under warming blankets. The added fact that Lydia could have died trying to save his ass and this was the thanks he gave them.

"Liam was there, every time I woke up." Theo said letting Scott go.

He looked at Lydia he knew she wouldn't lie about Liam being dead. He didn't think Scott or Stiles would either, but he needed her to tell him that Liam was alive. Liam had been there and he shouldn't have been. If Liam was alive then how could he have been wherever he had been with him. He asked Lydia that exact question hoping she knew since she had a connection with death.

"I think it has to do with your bond," Lydia offered up.

She couldn't believe that the dream she had was real. She had watched what Theo had just told them before Stiles had gotten her from the hospital. Liam had been close to death lying on top of Theo in the truck. He had gone to her house seeing the syringes destroyed not knowing they were fake. He could have started giving up not knowing that there was a back up plan in motion. They didn't want the doctors to know they had been tricked and didn't know if they could find it out by reading their minds. If they could give and take memories who was to say they couldn't read them too.

~LT TL~

Theo felt slightly relieved knowing that Liam wasn't dead. Slightly though because Liam was still unconcious according to them. He took off to Deaton's office needing to see Liam. His body ached, but he didn't care because he had to get to the man he loved. He had thanked Lydia before he left them standing in the exam room. He would do a better job of thanking her once he saw that Liam was okay. He still didn't understand how in the world Liam could have been with him. He thought the bond only covered connections to a living mate.

When Theo got to Deaton's office he stopped looking over at the cot seeing Liam sitting there looking dazed. There was two blankets covering Liam from the waist down. He could tell that Liam had no clothes on. It made sense if they had found them in the truck soaked. He went over to the cot ready to say Liam's name when he turned his head looking at him.

Liam didn't think it was real at first. Theo couldn't be standing beside him if he'd watched him die. He had seen it more than once being in the woods in the dream he'd been in. It hadn't been a dream though. It had been real, he could just tell that it was real. Theo had been dead and he had gone into where Theo had been stuck. He wanted to think Theo was alive, but he couldn't bring his self to believe it. He had remembered the feeling of Theo hugging him in the woods. It had felt so real being there, but his body was here.

"Theo?" Liam asked finally talking when he couldn't take the silence anymore. He pushed the covers back before getting off the bed standing in front of Theo.

"Yeah, blue it's me," Theo said back before he wrapped his arms around Liam. He lifted Liam up feeling his legs wrapping around his waist. He kept holding on to his boyfriend happy that Liam was safe.

"You're alive," Liam said before he choked back the tears.

~LT TL~

Liam didn't understand how Theo was holding him right now. He wasn't going to let him go any time soon. He buried his face against Theo's neck breathing him in. He had never counted on doing this again after he had held Theo in the truck. He had given up on everything, which scared him now. He just hadn't been able to pull his self free of that emotional pain. He had watched Theo sufer knowing he didn't deserve that. He wasn't the same person since they had fallen in love.

Theo moved his hands over Liam's back sitting on the floor holding onto Liam. He had Lydia to think for saving his life. Stiles and Scott for getting the box that she had in her car to her. He was going to have to thank Brett as well for finding them. The others had looked for him too and tried helping them. Lydia had been his only hope of pulling this off. He had wanted so badly to tell Liam, but he couldn't risk the doctors finding out.

"I thought you were gone forever," Liam said looking at Theo.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, but I was terrified they were going to find out," Theo said wiping the tears from Liam's face. "The doctors wanted me to pick Scott or you to die. I had to out smart them once and for all," he said hoping that Liam would understand why he'd done it.

Liam meant the world to him and knowing that he could have died not wanting to live without him hurt. He had thought he had been dreaming that Liam was there. It was like a figment of his imagination not the real Liam. It had been Liam though, his Liam waiting on him to come back to him. Lydia had been right it was their bond that had Liam there with him.

"I probably should kick your ass, but I'm so happy right now that you're alive again," Liam said telling Theo that he forgave him for what he'd done. He couldn't be mad at Theo for once again protecting him. He wished he could do some of the protecting, but he would be happy to just take time out from all that had been happening. Time out with Theo somewhere nice and peaceful.

~LT TL~

"Can we get some clothes?" Liam asked after a moment feeling cold again. They were still sitting in the floor holding each other. He was naked, but Theo had on half wet clothes.

"Yeah, there is a bag in my truck," Theo said resting his head against Liam's forehead.

He just didn't feel like moving off of the floor yet. It felt good to have Liam in his arms after trying for what felt like ages of being apart. He knew he had died sometime before ten the night of the super moon. He just wasn't sure what time or day it was now even though the sun was coming in the window. It could be two months from the night he died for all he knew or a few hours.

"I don't know where I left your truck," Liam said realizing that he didn't even know how they had gotten here.

"Brett got us here once he found the truck. Seemed you just missed hitting two trees by stopping," Theo explained which had Liam looking at him in shock. "Yes, blue you're just as bad as Malia sometimes at driving," he couldn't help but laugh when Liam poked him in his side.

~LT TL~

"Take that back right this second," Liam said poking Theo again. There was no way he would have crashed. He told Theo just as much too before he started laughing when Theo found his ticklish spot. It felt good to laugh after all that had happened in who knew how many hours of being apart.

"Even though it's true I take it back," Theo said hoping that Liam would take that for an apology. He would give him a better one later when they were alone.

"Fine, you're forgiven on all charges against you since I love you and can't stand to be mad at you," Liam said letting a smile form over his face. He knew they had to face their friends soon, but he just wanted to stay like they were for a little longer.

"Thanks, blue." Theo replied.

He suggested that they get under the blankets on the cot. He was feeling the cold again and wasn't ready to let Liam go. If they could just lay together for a while longer he might feel like talking to the others. He needed more time to know that Liam wasn't a trick to his mind. Once they were under the electrical blankets both naked now Theo pulled it up over their heads. It was a small cot big enough for one person, but Liam was lying on top of him. They had done this plenty of times in the back seat of his truck for room issues.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: I hope that explained how Liam was there with Theo even though they couldn't touch until right before Theo woke up. There will be about three or four chapters more which includes an epilogue. I have enjoyed this so much and it has become a baby of mine. I'm just sorry it took me so long to finish it all. I had it all written up just had to do some editing and all the computer problems didn't help.**


	77. Chapter 77

**I Own Nothing**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo Mason**

 **CN: They were happy to see each other again and well on their way to having sex. However Theo realized that Liam had given up. After he had asked him to live he had given up. Thankfully a friend helps Theo realize the real reason that Liam had on staying with Theo there.**

Theo was sitting on the hood of his truck looking over Beacon Hills. He had been sitting in the same place for hours. It was the only place he could think to go without Liam finding him. He wanted to be back in their bed with Liam inside of him. He would give anything to be there right now after all that happened. The problem was he was in pain, emotional pain this time instead of physical. He had told Liam to not give up on him in the last moments of his previous life. That's what he thought of it at the moment. His previous life had been before he had died and come back.

He had died so Liam wouldn't have to, so Scott could keep living too. He had given his life for them, but Liam had almost checked out too. It was the part that had hurt when he had realized what Liam had said. He had missed it until they were in bed because he'd been so happy to be back with Liam. Liam had been about to claim him again and he'd said he'd do anything he asked him to do. It was when he'd stopped Liam seconds before he thrusted into him. Liam hadn't done anything he'd asked him to do because he had given up when he wanted him to live.

It probably shouldn't have bothered him so much. If it was at the beginning of their relationship it wouldn't have. It was now though after he had given up everything to be with Liam, everything so that Liam could live. Liam had died his self the month before. He loved Liam and wanted to be with him forever. He hadn't counted on Parrish getting there without Lydia. He hadn't thought Lydia would run off the road trying to get to him. He sure as hell didn't think it was going to rain so much that Lydia would end up in the car almost dying if it hadn't been stuck between the trees.

The pack had been happy that he was alive. Stiles had actually hugged him and it had shocked him. All those memories from his childhood with Stiles and Scott had come rushing back to him. A few here and there had come back slowly, but he could now remember that picture with him between Scott and Stiles. All the things he had done to stay alive was eating at him even more. They were there before he died it was why he hadn't turned back to his self from Patch for days. Now, he was seeing them running through his mind even when he was awake. He didn't even have to close his eyes to see all his crimes laid out before him.

~LT TL~

Tracy and Josh were dead, Hayden almost died, but Scott saved her by turning her. The only chimeras left were Corey and him. It seemed shocking after all of this time that only two were left. He had known there was one more, but with the doctors gone he doubted he'd ever find out who the last one was. He knew they wouldn't have risked their new favorite in the fight on the super moon. He had thought they would have released it that night, but he figured they hadn't had the time. After all they had never counted on him turning on them so much that they would die on the night they thought would be their best night ever.

He had been told about the lab that Brett had found. He had gone home with Liam wanting to spend the day with him. He'd asked Scott for one day and he would be okay ready to deal with the lab. They wanted him to figure out what was in need of destroying and what could be kept. He had already told Scott to make sure the vat wasn't touched until he looked at it. He didn't need the thing busting open and the stupid werelion getting out. He just couldn't deal with it right now. He wanted to be with Liam so much so that the emotional pain was starting to feel physical too.

It was getting cold and he could actually feel it too. He was sure it was left over from being dead for almost twelve hours. It was about ten the night before until six or seven that morning. He hadn't actually looked at a watch or his phone. He had taken a rough guess with the sun being where it had been. He had slept for five hours after he had showered with Liam. They had been too tired from all that happened to do anything at first. He had woken up at one-thirty after having a nightmare. The blue color on his skin had finally left by then. Lydia had explained was from rigor mortise setting in since he had been in one position so long and dead.

He had gone downstairs making lunch for Liam and him. It had been great having food after so long without it. It hadn't been anything big just cereal which Liam had insisted on feeding him. Liam had sat on his lap on the couch while they had eaten four bowls each of the cereal. He had returned the favor of feeding Liam when it had been Liam's turn to eat. They had lain around in each other's arms for another hour watching bad TV after that. Liam's dad had the day off so he was picking Liam's mom up. He had told them not to think about moving until they looked better. According to David they both looked like inches from death itself. If he had only known that one had been for hours and the other was on his way.

It had gotten better once David had left the house. Liam had started kissing him and moving his hand over his side. They had been lying on the couch with him on his back and Liam on his side with his back against the back of the couch. Liam was more on him than the couch though. They had started making out even heavier before going upstairs. The feel of Liam's mouth and hands all over him had felt magnificent compared to how he had felt. They had stripped down and he'd only nodded when Liam had asked if he wanted to have sex. It had felt like years instead of close to a week since they'd had sex. He had been over his fears of someone dying if they were distracted.

Liam had opened him up with his tongue first before moving to his pinky. Liam had gradually escaladed from there until he had three fingers in him. He'd been holding his self up on his elbows watching Liam suck his cock while he'd been finger fucking him. He had actually cum three times by that point. Liam had played with his nipples like he enjoyed until he'd been on the brink to start with. Then it had been his tongue and finger he had erupted from. Liam had let him cum a third time by just using his mouth. He had been still hard waiting for Liam's leaking cock to seal him up. He didn't understand why he couldn't have just over looked the next part. He had been feeling like he was on cloud nine. He shut his eyes leaning back against the truck windshield letting out a growl of frustration.

~LT TL~

Daylight had turned to darkness when Theo woke up again to his phone ringing. He had almost forgotten he had taken it with him when he'd left Liam. He didn't really want to answer it, but seeing that it was Mason he did. He knew that he was going get chewed out, but he hoped that Mason wouldn't be too pissed at him. He gave it another ring before he pushed answer instead of ignore.

"Where the hell are you at?" Mason shouted in the phone. Theo winced pulling it back from his ear. He was defiantly in for a chewing out for leaving Liam. "I have been looking for you and it is difficult without a tracker,"

"Wait there I'll find you, it will be easier," Theo said getting off the truck.

He concentrated picking up Mason's scent. It wasn't hard since he had been a good tracker since he had been twelve. Theo took a running start and jumped off the side of the mountain going straight down. He was more than likely going to have to let Mason ride on his back. It would be easier going back up the mountain that way then the long way. He hadn't felt like driving down the mountain to get him either. Mason wouldn't have been able to find him since he was up on the highest point in Beacon Hills. It only took him ten minutes to get to where Mason was at. He was glad that there was no threat out right now. Mason being in the open like he was with only a flashlight was easy pickings. The one thing he had noticed since he came back was that Mason no longer smelt strange. He still hadn't looked into that before the doctors died, but he wasn't worried now.

Theo launched his self into the tree right above Mason. He climbed down to the last branch hanging his self upside down. He was hanging upside down with the back of his knees holding onto the branch. He needed a little bit of fun right now the way he felt so he hoped Mason wouldn't freak out on him. Mason was just below him when he reached down tapping Mason on the shoulder. The branch hung that low and Mason was walking backwards. When he tapped Mason's shoulder Mason turned around shining the flashlight in his face. Theo's eyes shifted to their new electric blue color.

Mason let out a yell, but before he could stumble and fall Theo grabbed him. Once Mason was balanced Theo pulled his self up dropping down. He was laughing as Mason used the butt end of the flashlight to hit him with. Mason was yelling about having a heart attack because of him. Theo confiscated the flashlight on the third hit knowing that Mason would break the thing if he kept it up.

~LT TL~

"Chill out, Mas, jeez I'm sorry I scared you," Theo apologized. "I was just testing your skills to see if we had rubbed off on you yet," he smiled a little.

"I wasn't expecting you to do that. After all that's happened of course I am going to jump and scream if someone touches me in the dark," Mason retorted, but he did smile back at Theo.

Mason didn't have the extra senses his friends that were were-creatures, but he could tell the smile wasn't reaching Theo's eyes that he gave. It was one of the reasons he had come out here looking for Theo. Liam had asked him for the help and at the moment they had thought Liam showing up might be worse. Mason loved Liam as his brother he didn't have, but he had even given Liam a piece of his mind. The fact that Liam had just decided to check out without giving a second thought to what might be waiting if he had died? He could understand Theo's side of this. He had come alone leaving Corey with Liam to try and cheer him up. He had thought about Hayden, but she was with her sister at the moment.

"Sorry, come on we got little walk before getting back to the truck," Theo said. "At least tell me one of them got you in the woods?" he asked not wanting to think Mason got out here alone.

"I am capable of getting myself in and out of the woods just fine thank you. I just can't find you out here," Mason said even though he knew Theo cared if he got hurt alone out here. "I also ran into Brett who was running. I might have gotten distracted for like half an hour by him. I wouldn't touch of course, but even Corey looks at Brett's eight pack." He rambled.

"Maybe Corey would be up for a threesome. I know Brett's not opposed to join anyone," Theo remarked.

~LT TL~

Theo knew all too well what Brett would do. He wouldn't mind doing something with Brett again. He wasn't in the mood to even think about sex right now though. Hours ago he was begging Liam to fuck him now he would give anything to be back in that moment. While they were walking he listened to Mason talk about what he had been doing today. Sleeping in bed cuddled up with Corey before they had gone out to lunch. They had skipped school not worrying what one day would do.

Corey had missed a couple already when he had died for those twenty minutes. It had taken a toll on his body draining him of energy and stuff. It was how Theo felt at the moment even after sleeping twice already. Drained of everything was a good way to put his emotional state. He didn't know how long it was going to take, but he wasn't going anywhere the next day. He would go back to Liam's later refusing to sleep in the truck the way he felt. It wouldn't be comfortable and it still smelled of death and wet dog. He was really going have to spray it with something to get the smell out.

Once they got to the base of the mountain they had to go up Mason stopped. He looked at Theo then the top, which he almost couldn't see. He couldn't believe that Theo thought he was going to get up there by climbing. He might work out some and run with Liam at times, but climbing up the mountain no way was he doing that. He told Theo that too giving him a look that said it all.

"You're not climbing, I am," Theo said squatting down. "Get on my back, it'll take like a minute to get up there or less really," he added waiting on Mason.

"I have to ride your back? So you really do like getting fucked that much?" Mason asked before he did as Theo had asked. He couldn't help picking on his friend wanting Theo to feel better.

"You got no clue how much I love getting fucked, you know how good Liam's cock is." Theo replied hearing Mason gasp. "Yep, Liam told me all about how he fucked you last summer," he grinned before holding onto Mason's legs while Mason's arms wrapped around his neck. He told him to hang on before he started up the hill.

"I'm going to get him good." Mason said before shutting his eyes. He hated heights and he was already bouncing slightly as Theo ran and leaped them up the side of the mountain.

~LT TL~

Theo sat Mason down on the tailgate of his truck once he pulled it down. He thought it was better than putting him on his feet yet. He knew that Mason hated heights from the hours they'd spent together. That day in the locker room when he had been told by Mason, Corey, Hayden and Liam he could be in their pack they had become friends. Mason had stood up to the others with Hayden for him. He was also here right now instead of being with Liam, which surprised him. He was sure that Mason was going to tell him off or hit him. He had hit him with the flashlight, but that was for scaring him.

Mason pulled his phone from his pocket sending Corey a text that he had found Theo. He took a picture to prove that they were okay as well. Liam had wanted proof that Theo wasn't gone. They had talked Liam out of coming because they were both upset. The last thing they needed was a shouting match. There had already been one that had ended with Theo walking out. They defiantly didn't need him going any farther than this mountain top.

"How in the world did you get up here with the truck?" Mason asked not seeing a way up.

"This is an off road vehicle, the trees are far enough apart so I drove between them. I only got stuck once because of the mud," Theo said although he had almost slid back down it twice.

If he had anything besides a four-wheel drive truck he wouldn't have gotten up here with anything besides his feet. When he had gotten stuck he had just lifted it up, but it had been tiring afterwards. He probably should have just left it there, but his truck was what made him feel better right then. Even if it had all the awful smells in it, there was still Liam's scent mixed in. He needed Liam even if they weren't agreeing on things at the moment.

~LT TL~

"Right, anyways you should know that Liam is miserable without you. You on the other hand had every right to walk out. I hadn't even thought about it until Liam told me the second time when I got to his house what he'd done," Mason said not wanting Theo to think he was there to tell him off.

He was far from here to tell Theo off. He wanted him to know that someone was on his side in thinking what he did. Liam was his best friend and Theo's boyfriend, but he had messed up. He didn't understand how Liam could have thought that they wouldn't think of something to fix what was wrong. Every time the chips were down they always found another way about things. Lydia had told them that once a while back, but Liam hadn't listened to it. He apparently hadn't listened to what Theo had said before he had died either.

"I keep thinking what if I had gotten back and Liam had been dead? How could he just have given up that easily?" Theo asked looking at the ground instead of at Mason.

He couldn't figure if Liam loved him so much why he would not want to be here when he got back. He knew that Liam hadn't known he was coming back out right. He had thought he had been as clear as he could without saying it out loud. He hadn't wanted to live without Liam so he had died for him. He had died knowing he could be brought back where Liam couldn't if they had killed him like they had him. He wouldn't have had anything left to live for if Liam was gone. He had kept that part from breaking him this far, but it was eating at him again.

"Liam wasn't thinking at all," Mason said putting his arm around Theo.

~LT TL~

He had never doubted that Theo loved Liam. Even when all the others claimed it was fake love because he was using Liam. Mason had known that Theo cared about his best friend and it was real. He had been there when Theo had hugged Corey days ago knowing he was alive. Corey had hugged him back having to remind Theo he needed air after a little. Theo had hugged Hayden in the same way at the clinic. They had all hugged Theo knowing that he was alive again. It had been surprising to see Stiles hugging Theo, but it was like they were all friends finally.

Mason was comforting Theo and his self at the same time. It was the first argument he had with Liam in a while. He sat on the back of the truck with Theo not sure how to explain Liam's way of thinking to Theo. Granted, Theo knew Liam inside and out most days. It was just this part that he didn't appreciate Liam giving everything up he still had in life. There was his family and friends he had. The idea of coming back and having to explain why Liam was dead and he was alive was something he couldn't do. Mason wasn't sure how to explain to Theo Liam's thinking when he had trouble with the reasoning too. It was defiantly harder with how Theo had just said it.

"He told me that he'd rather be with me than alive. I was being tortured by my sister. I couldn't even reach Liam, Mason. He wanted to stay there in my personal hell instead of finding a way to move on here. I would have gone in there to pull him out of that if it was him in there. We couldn't even touch each other," Theo said. "I believe in one thing, him. I feel like he didn't care enough to find away to get me out."

He had wanted to tell Liam all of this, but he had been pushing it back wanting to have sex first. He had wanted Liam to be safely inside of him before he told him everything. It was probably stupid of an idea to do it like that. Then again Liam had heard it if he was there watching and hearing it. Liam just didn't know what he had felt or thought every time that Tara had been drowning him. The last thing he had thought about every time was how much he loved Liam. He thought about what they had together and what he was losing. He kept hoping that Lydia would come through for him so he could get back to living with Liam.

"Of course he cares about you, you, you, I can't even think of a word right now for you," Mason said before he turned Theo's head so he was looking at him. "He loves you so much that he couldn't think he was in so much pain without you. He got sick the first time you were missing for that week. You died, Theo. Imagine that kind of pain of knowing someone is gone. You feel so fucking helpless since you didn't know there was a way back. Everything that had become so much better in his life was gone. He didn't feel lonely anymore or like he was broken. Between Patch and you, who are the same person he has felt so much better. I knew he had felt alone even in a room full of people. We're brothers so of course I knew, but you changed everything for him. So even if I can't understand the reasoning full out, I do know why he did it. He watched and listened to you dying over and over because he couldn't leave you there to suffer alone. He wanted you to know even if he couldn't touch you that someone was there for you. So I guess I do get why he did it in the end." Mason declared finally taking a breath.

~LT TL~

The last thing he had come here for was to lecture Theo. He had wanted to know his friend was okay. He hadn't expected to pull all of this out of him. He had listened to what Liam had said before he had come here to find Theo for him. Liam's reasoning made all the sense in the world now. He had wanted to help Theo even if he couldn't get to him. Liam had wanted to take Theo's pain away even when he couldn't. Staying with him in that place had been his way of giving Theo a little something back. He had died for Liam after all so why couldn't he be there trying to help Theo out.

"I thought you weren't going to yell at me?" Theo asked shocked at what Mason had just practically shouted at him. His voice had gone up each time until it had been louder than he had started at.

"Well you just said that Liam didn't love you enough to live. He loved you more than enough to live. He just didn't want to leave you alone in hell." Mason added to his earlier statement before he got off the tailgate. "Now get your damn ass in that truck because we're going back to Liam. You two are going to make up and work this out. You are not going to be mad anymore at what he did. I get it now myself so move it," Mason said before he took hold of Theo's hand pulling him off the back. He led him to the passenger door telling him to buckle up.

"It's a good thing we're friends or I would be kicking your ass for being so damn pushy," Theo grumbled, but he got in the truck.

"You and what army?" Mason asked cranking the truck. He hadn't thought about the drive down hill before he had gotten in. He just wasn't about to let Theo behind the wheel to go elsewhere. He had driven Theo's truck before, but he really hated heights.

"Corey could deny you sex," Theo offered up before pointing towards the way down for Mason. He had seen him looking for the way down.

"Corey and I have not had sex yet. We have made out like mad and we might have played with each other's asses, but we haven't had sex." Mason said daring Theo to say a word about that.

"He could refuse to blow you then," Theo couldn't help the smile that came out. He should have known that Mason and Corey hadn't had sex yet. They smelt like each other, but there wasn't the deep scent of cum lingering on the inside.

"You dare talk him into that and I'll make sure that Liam doesn't put out for the next six full moons. I know how much you like being fucked," Mason smiled right back.

"Fine you win; I won't say anything to Corey. You are too smart to try and out maneuver," Theo said.

Mason had made him feel better because he understood Liam's reasoning now. Leave it to his boyfriend's best friend to put it into perspective for him. Mason was his friend too and he had come out here for him. He'd had them, but even after weeks of knowing it he still had to remind himself of that fact. He had friends that put their lives on the line for him. He had a boyfriend that loved him so much he would give up his life to let him know he wasn't alone. He had thought it was a different reason. Mason's speech had reminded him how much he was cared for.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: I hoped liked that chapter. Thanks for reviews and kudos.**


	78. Chapter 78

**I Own Nothing**

 **CN: Mason brings Theo home and leaves with Corey wanting to give their friends alone time that they need to fix the things that are wrong.**

 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski**

Liam was sitting on the steps to his house with Corey beside him. He had been sitting there since Mason had left to find Theo. He couldn't believe that Theo had left him like he had right before he was fixing to slide into Theo. He was almost home again and it all went to hell on him. He kept replaying the look on Theo's face when Theo asked what was he supposed to do if he had come back and he hadn't been there. Liam hadn't even thought of it like that. He had seen Theo in pain being killed and he hadn't wanted him to be there alone in agony. He never wanted Theo to suffer like that.

He had called Mason right before he had broken. He hadn't even known where Theo had gone just that he had gotten in his truck and took off. He had needed space, but they had space for so many hours. Theo had died on him and he didn't want him to be anywhere but with him for the rest of his life. He wished right now that he was eighteen so he could go somewhere and just get married. It's what he wanted the most to be with Theo til the real end. He would take that movie endings that were cheesy.

The moon had one sliver missing from it making it not as full as it was supposed to be. He had thought of running around with Theo if he wanted to in the woods naked. It had been a while since they had done it. The rain had felt so good that day on his skin when they'd had sex in it. He felt right with Theo next to him, being, inside of Theo, Theo being in him. Just lying together on the couch cuddled up. It felt perfect just riding in the truck with Theo knowing that he was going to be by his side forever.

Liam looked down at his phone hoping that Mason would hurry up on getting Theo back here. He let out another sigh before standing up. He needed to do something besides sit here waiting on them. A watched pot never cooked as his mom told him so many times. That actually gave him an idea though about cooking. Theo had told him that he could cook alone after the last time they had cooked. He hadn't burned anything and Theo had wanted seconds too.

~LT TL~

"Come on, It's only eight and I'm starving for more than just cereal," Liam said taking Corey's hand pulling him up off the porch.

"I thought you set the house on fire when you cooked?" Corey asked wide eyed at the idea of Liam cooking.

Mason had told him never to let Liam near the kitchen unless Theo was there. Theo wasn't here and Liam wanted to cook, which he didn't think was going to go over well. He tried to get Liam to do something else, but Liam wasn't listening to him. He took his phone out calling Mason hoping that he was close by. It was Theo that answered though and he told him what Liam was attempting to do. He wasn't going to have the house burning down on his concious because Liam wanted to cook.

"Liam's not going to burn the house down," Theo said before explaining to Corey he could cook now.

He almost laughed at the fact Corey was freaked at Liam cooking. They were about five minutes from the house so he didn't think Liam could get that far in before they got there. He told Corey to just keep an eye on Liam in case he wasn't focused. He also told Mason to step on it since he wanted to help him cook. Mason shouting at him had done more to put things into persective than if anyone else had done it. Mason had figured out what Liam was more than likely thinking.

He didn't even know if Liam knew that reasoning, but he got it now. It wasn't because he loved him any less. It was because he loved him that much, which he guessed scared him. He already knew that he'd willingly die in Liam's place since he had, which Mason had reminded him. He had known it was the only choice and he'd done it. He'd not only died in Liam's place, but Scott's as well.

~LT TL~

Liam had pulled every thing out that he wanted to make, which was probably too big of a meal this late. He just couldn't seem to care wanting to make it up to Theo when he got back with food. He wasn't sure when they would be back, but he'd have a great meal ready. It was easy with Theo helping him though. At the moment it all looked daughting doing this alone. Theo was his side kick, his first love and the only person he was going to want to be with. He could do this and show him that he loved him. It was what he had been going for the entire time. The fact that he loved Theo enough to stay with him they were in this thick and thin.

He wasn't sure how long he had been stairing at the stuff he had laid out. He had heard the door to the house open up after Corey had taken off to get it. He just couldn't focus enough to start the meal. He picked up the knife remembering the first time he'd helped Theo cook. It had been funny when he'd just slammed the knife down on the onion. He had acted like he didn't know what he was doing. He sat the onion up to do the same thing, but his wrist was grabbed before he could.

"If that is how you're going to cook then you're not doing it," Theo said taking the knife from Liam's hand.

He wasn't about to let Liam cook if he was upset. He knew how Liam could get if he was angry. He'd seen what he did to the dread doctor who had him captive. He had thought it was hot the way he'd went bat shit crazy on him. He hadn't gotten to tell him that with all that had been happening though.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see it your way," Liam and Theo said a the same time. "No, I'm sorry," they did it again with a smile forming on their faces.

"I never planned on giving up when I fell asleep holding you in the truck," Liam explained.

He told Theo that he'd only been trying to keep them warm. He'd been cold and tired sitting there soaked with rain water. He had wanted to warm him because he didn't want him to be cold anymore. He wasn't sure how he had gotten into his mind finding him where he had been. It was there that he had made his mind up to stay with him. The pain he felt was horrible and he hadn't wanted him to deal with it alone.

They couldn't touch, but just knowing that he was there had to be enough. He had tried with desperation to move every time he had come towards him. He wasn't sure what kept him glued in place until the last time. It was like he had broken through an invisible wall going to him. He hadn't wanted Theo to stay alone with the cycle repeating until the end of time. It could have gone on longer than that since time had gone faster there than here.

~LT TL~

"I never meant it to be an act of me not coming back if you did. I wish we could read each other's minds. Maybe even a bigger hint than what you said before they killed you. I don't want to fight anymore, but how could I have understood what you meant? Seeing those syringes smashed to pieces, they smelt like the cure and I just drove as far as I could. I told Mason I was cold before I dropped the phone. I was shaking so bad from the cold and crying over you. You were dead and I was broken without you. I'm still broken because I keep wondering if you're going be here when I open my eyes. I'm scared that when I go to sleep you won't be here when I wake up the next time. You left me five times now and two of those was by choice. I can't take you leaving me again," Liam said finally taking a breath.

He had gotten every thing off of his chest that he had wanted to say after Theo had left. He had been sitting there running it through his mind before Mason showed up. It was everything he felt besides the I love you part, which he added. He could only take so much until his heart became broken beyond repair. He felt Theo's arms wrapping around him and he didn't hesitate to rest his head against his chest. He needed Theo to tell him that they were okay again. He didn't want to lose him over this, which he had been scared of. It would be stupid, but he could see Theo's point too.

"We were both wrong for the right reasons or is it the right thing for the wrong reason? Damn it, Mason explains it better than I can," Theo said resting his head against Liam's.

He was holding onto him as tight as he dared wanting Liam to know he wasn't going to vanish. He wasn't going anywhere because he had no where else to be. Liam was his everything. It was why he had been so upset about Liam wanting to stay there with him. He had needed an ass kicking or shouting as Mason put it to make him see the truth. He told Liam he wasn't going anywhere that he was stuck with him. There wasn't a place that he could go that would mean as much to him as Beacon Hills did. In Mason's words to him before he had gotten out of the truck he was born again. His life was a clean slate and the past no longer mattered.

"If you don't mind me hanging around for the rest of our lives that is?" Theo asked pulling back giving Liam a smile that he had reserved for Liam.

"Graduation night, mine that is, which is in two years from this June. I am going to make that rest of our lives official." Liam stated bringing Theo down to him kissing him. He never wanted to let go of Theo again.

~LT TL~

Theo kissed Liam back putting everything into the kiss. He moved them back until Liam's back was pressed against the fridge. He needed to be close to Liam after hours of being away from him. He needed Liam to know how much he wanted what he was offering. Their mate marks meant they were already together for life in the werecreature world. Making that official was going to be even better.

"As much as I want to go upstairs now and finish where we left off," Liam said once they broke for air. "I am hungry and that growl isn't coming out of your mouth either," he added moving his hand under Theo's shirt.

"How about instead of cooking I take you out to dinner?" Theo asked looking at the stuff on the counter.

He wasn't in the mood to cook right now, but going out would be better. It could be a weekly thing just going out together. It was what couples did and he wasn't going to throw this away for anything. Seeing Liam happy was all he wanted out of life now. There wasn't going to be any scheming or trying to stop something bad from happening that was because of him. There would be other threats of course with it being Beacon Hills, but not directly related to him. He wanted a simple life with Liam.

"I was hoping to stay in and cuddle up together while we ate, then have amazing sex," Liam said even though he did like the idea of going out with Theo.

The only date that hadn't ended badly was the minature golf one. They wouldn't have to worry about being interupted this time. He thought of an idea on how they could compromise. It would fit them going out, but staying home too. He told Theo his idea of getting food to go and eating it in their bed. He'd be willing to go get it, he just wanted to be somewhere were he could eat with Theo naked.

~LT TL~

"That does sound better," Theo stated liking Liam's idea better. "Okay, you pick the place and I'll call the order in," he walked over to the drawer that the menus were kept in.

He didn't let go of Liam's hand though needing to feel him close. He put the menus on the counter letting Liam take his pick. He had already put three of them in the no go pile since they were pizza and burger places only. He wanted to have something really good right now that could come close to what he could cook.

Liam leaned into Theo intertwining their fingers with Theo's arm around his waist. He used his free hand to open one of the menus. It was the diner that they ate breakfast at a lot. It didn't close until ten and they made home cooked meals like the place they went to on their first date. He showed Theo what he wanted, which was the meatloaf with potatoes, corn and mushroom gravy. He wanted an order of onion rings as well as a large milkshake. He thought that the salmon cake dinner looked good too, but if he ate too much there was no way he could have sex without getting sick. Even a werewolf had their limits to what they could and couldn't do. Sex on a full stomach would make him hurl for sure.

"We got tomorrow, like I said, I'm not going anywhere unless you go with," Theo said after kissing Liam again.

"I'm torn between food and sex," Liam pouted once they broke for air. "You wouldn't care if we just cuddled and fell asleep? I don't want to let you down again,"

"I'm sorry that I made you think that you did. You didn't because now that I think about it seeing you there waiting for me made me keep fighting. I had thought about giving up too even though I knew Lydia had the cure. There is only so many times a person can be drowned and have their heart ripped out before they lose hope. You keep giving me hope every time that I see you then and now. You made me a better person just by loving me so trust me you didn't let me down, blue," Theo said refusing to let Liam think he was anything but the best. He would cuddle with Liam for the rest of their lives if that was all they could do.

"I love you so much, Theo," Liam replied wrapping his arms around Theo's waist. "I'd like the meatloaf and salmon dinner plates please. Onion rings with both of them and two milkshakes," he smiled not knowing what he could say back besides what he had. Theo knew him better than anyone else. He knew certain things that he hadn't even told Mason.

"I love you too, Liam," Theo said back kissing him once more before taking his phone out to place the orders. They were going to be okay that was for sure.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: No fear there will be two more chapters in this with an epiolgue either being the second one or the third chapter that is left.**


	79. Chapter 79

**I Own Nothing**  
 **AN: This is the next to last chapter of this story. I have loved writing it so much. It became more than I ever thought it could.**  
 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer**  
 **CN: This chapter will be Theo and Liam only finally getting their alone time togehter without interuptions.**

Liam snuggled in closer to Theo burying his head against Theo's neck. He was so warm at the moment that he did not want to move. He was going to have to with his bladder begging for release. They had fallen asleep somewhere around three in the morning tired after being up for almost twenty-four hours. They had spent Thursday and most of Friday night dealing with the stuff the doctors left behind.

It had put a damber on them trying to have sex too. They had started Thursday morning, but Scott had shown up checking on them. They had thought about just skipping again, but went to school in the end. The work they had missed being out had to be made up again, which took up their free period and lunch. Thursday night had turned into family night and then them going to the second lab. They hadn't gotten in bed until four then. Friday had been the same way, except with no family night.

Argent had dealt with the werelion that had been locked up in the vat. They had taken as many vials of the cure as they could before Argent desposed of him. Deaton was keeping the cure even though they didn't think they would need it. Corey and Theo were the only two left, but they never knew who the last chimera would have been. They could show up or not even shift because of the doctors were gone now.

Theo had found the safe they had giving the stuff that was in it to Deaton to do what he wanted with. There had been twice as much cash in there since the last time that Theo found it. Lydia and Mason were working on finding if the money belonged to anyone that was alive. The Sheriff was also helping with that by contacting the banks. They had gotten a large chunk of it back to people who had reported their accounts drained.

There was also the forty or fifty grand that Theo had stashed away, but Liam knew that money was rightfully his. No one was going to be looking for it since they were all dead. It sucked, but there was nothing they could do about bringing them back. They had tried with Tracy and Josh, but this time it hadn't worked even with the one that brought Theo back. It was a one shot chance apparently on the resurecting part. He was glad that Theo was safely back with him now.

~LT TL~

"You trying to be a praiare dog instead of a werewolf? Or should I call you a cat?" Theo asked half asleep feeling Liam trying to get even closer to him. He loved when Liam got into his burrowing in phase. He moved his hand over Liam's bare back nuzzling at the top of his head. He kissed it too happy right now to just be lying in bed with Liam.

"I have to go to the bathroom and I don't want to," Liam mumbled looking up at Theo. "I'll be back, I can't hold it anymore," he said getting up in a hurry.

If he didn't go he would have a wet bed for the first time in years. They had stripped down to cuddle when they had gone to bed not wanting barriers. He could hear Theo laughing singing a song about him wetting the bed. He wasn't going to let Theo get away with it when he got back to the bedroom though. Liam finished doing his buisness and was washing his hands when Theo came up behind him.

Theo wrapped his arms around Liam's waist meeting his eyes in the mirror. He kissed Liam's neck where the mark was that showed the world that Liam was his. He couldn't wait for when he could make it really official. It wasn't going to be hard waiting two years and about six months for that. He wanted to get back to the other part of them being together right now though.

"I want to have sex with you, I promise I'm not going to run off this time." Theo said wrapping his hand around Liam's cock that was hard. He nuzzled Liam's neck before nipping there.

"That's fine with me baby." Liam moaned leaning against Theo even more. He watched Theo's hand move up and down his leaking shaft. With each down stroke he was smearing pre-cum over the rest of his lenght.

~LT TL~

It was more than fine really since he had been waiting almost if not a week. He had missed being that close to Theo. He hadn't wanted to push him like he had been before the super moon. There was no danger right now with the doctors gone for good. He turned around wrapping his arms around Theo's neck. He pulled him close bringing their lips together for the first time that morning.

Theo moved his hands down to Liam's ass before lifting him up. Liam wrapped his legs around Theo's waist letting his boyfriend carry him back to their bedroom. Theo didn't let go of Liam until they were both on the bed. Liam let his legs drop to the bed pulling out of the kiss for air. He moved his hand over Theo's face beyond happy that he could do this again. They had dealt with that issue and he hoped that they didn't have any other fights. He hated fighting with Theo unless it was in bed for who was on top.

Theo smiled down at Liam brushing his nose against Liam's. He moved his lips over different parts of Liam's face. He wasn't sure where he wanted to kiss him next. He wanted to show Liam how much he loved him for being there for him every day. He kissed his way down Liam's jaw to his neck. He licked and sucked at his neck listening to Liam moan as he nipped there as well.

Liam turned his head to the side giving Theo all the access he needed to his neck. Theo's hand was moving over his side. It had been since the day in the woods in the rain that he'd let Theo have him. He had thought about taking Theo like he'd been doing the other day. He wanted to feel Theo inside of him at the moment. He wanted to feel the pleasure of Theo spilling into him claiming his body in every way possible.

~LT TL~

Theo kissed his way down to Liam's nipples sucking at the hardened bud. He used his tongue to lick at it while his teeth held it. Liam held Theo to him whimpering at how good it felt. Theo never did let him down when it came to working his body over. Theo knew every inch of his body that could get a moan from him. There were a few spots that he hadn't even thought of. He defiantly hadn't thought the back of his knees could have him moaning like Theo had done one time.

Theo sucked Liam's other nipple giving it the same treatment. He didn't want it to be left out of all the fun. He could hear Liam's heart racing as he gave him more pleasure. He ignored Liam's cock altogether pushing Liam's legs up and apart so he could see his hole. He took hold of his cock getting some of the pre-cum that was leaking out. He had other plans for lube instead of the bottle that was under the bed. Liam could tell what Theo was going to do with the smile that was forming on his face.

Liam moaned closing his eyes as Theo ran his tumb over Liam's opening. He smeared the pre-cum over his hole in the process. Theo laid down flat on his stomach before pulling Liam closer to him. He hooked Liam's legs over his shoulders getting right up close to him. He spread Liam's cheeks apart before diving in. He licked his tongue flat over Liam's hole getting the pre-cum he had coated him in. He darted his tongue in pressing his face right under Liam's balls.

Liam cried out in pleasure thrusting into Theo's tongue. He loved it when Theo was playing with his ass. He enjoyed doing the same to Theo even more. With all that had been going on in the last two months they really hadn't spent as much time exploring. They had sex and they had made love sure, but hours on in like this no. He was going to change that though since they didn't have a care in the world right now. He was just going to wait until later on since he really wanted Theo inside of him. He told him that too, but Theo mumbled a no before spreading Liam's hole open to him.

Theo swirled his tongue around Liam's rim for a few minutes. He switched back to darting his tongue in and out before licking it flat over his hole. Liam was a whimpering mess in a few short minutes. Theo wasn't showing signs of stopping either as he added a finger into the mix. Liam let out a shout bucking back against Theo. He felt his balls rising as his orgasm consumed him seconds later. Theo smiled watching Liam unload over his body shooting his cum over his head even. They were pent up from not cumming in a while. He was sure that he could Liam to cum again before he even entered him.

~LT TL~

Liam wasn't sure which thing was getting him worked up the most. Theo's mouth taking his cock all the way down or his fingers thrusting in and out of him. Theo had taken his time even more so after he had cum the first time. He was right there on the edge again now with all that was taking place. Two fingers plunging into him with no end in sight. Theo's mouth hungrly taking him in and out of his mouth. Theo growling every time he had him bottomed out was getting to him just as much.

"Just fuck me already," Liam growled out thrusting into Theo's mouth.

Theo didn't let up though instead renewing his efforts of getting Liam to a second release before he finally took him. He added a third finger to the two already drilling into Liam. He found the sweet spot that he knew would drive Liam even closer to the edge. He curled his fingers into it making sure to give Liam's prostate plenty of attention. He sucked and licked at the head of Liam's cock drinking down the pre-cum that was building to the full amount. His free hand was massaging Liam's balls. They were heavy and firm growing in size as more cum settled into them waiting to blow from them.

Liam gripped the sheet below him moving his self back and forth into Theo's fingers then his mouth. He felt his lungs burn slightly as his breath was harder to catch. He just couldn't remember at times to get his self to breath. The pleasure after so many days without was overwhelming. Theo's tongue worrying at his slit while his fingers rammed into his prostate again was his undoing. He bucked off the bed letting out a howl of pleasure as spots danced in his vision. Theo was drinking him down with every jet that came shooting from him like before. There was more of it than the first time and he knew when he came again he'd let even more out.

Theo pulled his fingers free of Liam's opening moving to his knees. He didn't let go of Liam's cock as the cum rushed into his mouth. He waited til the last load before he let go moving up to Liam's mouth. Liam opened his mouth feeling the hot cum sliding into his mouth as Theo fed it to him. He brought his hands up running them through Theo's hair deepening the kiss. He moaned swallowing his own cum down finding it as hot as the first time Theo had done it. It seemed like ages ago they messed around in the locker room at school. It seemed like another life time really, which with them both dying in a way it was.

~LT TL~

Liam flipped them over so that Theo was under him now. He smiled kissing along his jaw. He found his favorite spot on Theo's face besides his lips. He kissed and ran his tongue over the mole on Theo's face. He loved it being there even if he hadn't said it to the man he loved. He traced it with his tongue before running the flat part over it. He remembered that Patch had a darker spot on his jaw right there too. It was darker than the rest of the black fur, which he wondered if that was because of this.

"You going to lick me to death like now?" Theo asked bringing his arms up so he could move his hands over Liam's back.

"I love this mole, it makes you look that much more hot." Liam stated not wanting to leave the place. He had already caused a slight bruise from worrying the place so much. He didn't like the bruise there at all, he liked the mole.

"I like the one that's located right between your cheeks," Theo grinned moving his hands down spreading Liam's cheeks apart. He knew right where it was too and found it even though it was flat and he wasn't looking at it. He had memorized every place on Liam's body back and front combined.

Liam moaned before claiming Theo's mouth again feeling Theo's cock as it brushed against his hole. He could feel the pre-cum leaking against his body and he couldn't wait to have it inside of him. He moved back so he could get to Theo's cock using his cum as lube like Theo had already done. He spread it over Theo's length stroking him in slow movements of his hand. Once he was sure Theo's cock was covered enough he got in position. He took hold of Theo's hands locking their fingers together before thrusting down onto his cock.

~LT TL~

Liam didn't stop until he had Theo buried all the way into him with his balls resting against his ass. He gave his self a moment to adjust before moving up and down on the steal shaft. It felt wonderful having it inside of him after going so long without it. He really was going to have to switch up on giving and taking more because Theo was having way too much fun on his dick. Theo helped Liam move placing his hands on Liam's hips after a little. Liam moaned watching Theo as their eyes shifted. He could tell that Theo wasn't going to last long as he picked the pace up riding him faster.

Theo held Liam still as he pounded up into him ramming his prostate with each thrust. He flipped them over with Liam under him seconds before Liam shouted his name. Theo fucked into him even though he had planned on going slow. He needed Liam so much that he couldn't take any more time to fill him now that he was inside of him. He brought their mouths together feeling his orgasm starting as well.

Liam thrust his tongue into Theo's mouth in the same manner that Theo was driving into his channel. He felt Theo's knot as it swelled at the base of his cock. He pulled free of the kiss letting out a howl of pleasure as it locked him to Theo. It always felt wonderful being locked to Theo like this. It was only going to happen if they loved each other and wanted it to happen. That made it that much more perfect in his book knowing that a simple extention on his cock showed that they were meant to be. It was a symble that only they could see unlike the one on their necks.

Theo moaned as his cock continued erupting inside of Liam. He sealed his mouth around Liam's neck letting his fangs slice into the mark that was there. Liam did the same while clenching around Theo's cock. He wanted to stay like this for as long as they could not moving locked together. He kept his walls clamped around Theo's shaft loving the pressure against his prostate as the knot pressed against it pulsing. He didn't understand how anyone could find this wrong or strange.

Liam licked at the mark on Theo's neck after he retracted his fangs. He was happy having what he had wanted for so long in his life. He didn't feel lonely with Theo by his side. He wasn't sure if Theo could turn into Patch anymore, but he was going to find out soon. He loved every single part of Theo and nothing could change that. They had weathered the Dread Doctors and all the other things that had come with that. He knew that Theo had protected him even though he couldn't think of a moment where Theo out right lied. He knew that there were times he should have asked more questions, but he loved Theo. It was all that mattered to him and he had him from now on.

He closed his eyes relishing in the pleasure of Theo still cumming inside of him. He was on cloud nine about now. Days without sex to get this as the end was better than he hoped for. He didn't mind falling asleep for a litle while. He was sleepy and Theo was whispering in his ear to sleep. He drifted off feeling Theo's lips pressing against his eyes. He had the best man that he could ask for.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: I hope you enjoyed this reunion of them finally getting back to sex. It has been at least a week or more. There is only one more chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and kudos.**


	80. THE END

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: Thank you all so much for this ride it has been wonderful. The computer problems and my muse taking a hike took some time away I know. However, this story is now complete after a year and five months I believe.**  
 **Title: He's Not A Real Wolf**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Patch, Mason, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Parrish, Brett, Corey, Melissa, Hayden, Argent, Jenna and David Geyer, Sheriff Stilinski**  
 **CN: It's a week time jump from the last chapter. The pack is at Liam's house for a celebration since they can finally say they survived yet another threat against them.**

How in the world Liam had talked him into doing this Theo would never know. He had been looking forward to getting away for the three day weekend with Liam alone. However, they were the farthest thing from being alone. Liam's parents had gone on a three day getaway leaving them with the house. Liam decided that it would be a great time to have the pack over to celebrate. They hadn't really had a chance to do it since all that had gone down.

They had finally finished dealing with the second lab three days before. He was just glad he wasn't going to have to deal with it anymore. There were no more secrets, no more going out at three in the morning to deal with failures. There was three am wake up calls by Liam on him or him to Liam. Those he really was enjoying and wasn't going to get tired of any time soon. He didn't have to watch what he said or keep his heart rate down like he'd been taught. He got to voice his opinion without fear of having it taken out on him. He sure as hell didn't have to worry about being locked in boxes or drugged out of his mind.

He could spend the rest of the school year just relaxing and hanging out with his pack. It was weird saying pack and knowing he was in one. It wasn't just Lydia that had said it like before though. The pack had agreed that he deserved another chance. He'd known that Stiles was joking when he said it was to keep him from going back to the dark side. There was no way he would give up what he had now for anything he could be offered. He had a pack, which was family to the ones in it.

Hayden and Corey had finally accepted too after he had. They had told him they wouldn't say yes unless he was there. He didn't want to be an alpha like he had once dreamed about. To have a pack of his own so he could get free of the doctors. He had gotten free of the doctors with his friends' help not needing to take over. He had gotten what he had wanted and needed a lot easier after he stopped scheming and manipulating people.

He had a home too with Liam and his parents. He had thought he was in trouble when Jenna and David had wanted to talk to him without Liam. It hadn't been anything like that though. They had told him they didn't blame him for all that happened and wanted him to stay. It had gotten back to Jenna that he still felt guilty about what happened to her. He knew that it was either Liam or Mason that had done it. Mason practically lived there, which also meant Corey was around and Hayden too.

He hadn't been able to help the emotional moment when Jenna said he could call them mom and dad if he wanted. They had only really known him for short while, but had offered him that. Jenna had also given him a paper showing that they were his legal guardian's. He hadn't thought of what it meant to see that paper even if he was going to be with Liam for as long as they were alive. His 'foster parents' hadn't even gone as far as making it that official. It was something that meant a lot to him.

Stiles kept calling them the puppies even though he was their age instead of Liam's age. It was only two years difference so he was not a puppy. Stiles wasn't letting up though and had told him to live with it because he wasn't changing his mind. He figured until the others left for college in the fall he was going be stuck with the association of puppy pack label. He didn't care though since at least Stiles wasn't trying to convince the others he was evil now. Stiles actually had put his number in his phone the other day. He'd also called him the same day to come get him because he'd broken down yet again.

He had gotten Stiles' jeep towed to the garage he was working at three times a week now. Liam had thought it was crazy for him to go to work when they could spend that extra time together. He didn't really want to use the money the doctors had that he had taken for his self if he could help it though. He'd used it before he'd gotten the job, but now he had no use for it for his self. He had been doing other things with it though. He was giving Jenna some money each week to pay on the groceries. He wanted to help out since they had taken it upon theirselves to make him living their official. Jenna and David had both already brought their vehicles to the garage needing work done on it.

Stiles had needed the garage bad the last time the jeep broke down. He had worked off the clock fixing it up for him. It had taken him a week with the hours he had and the extra ones, but the Jeep was practically new under the hood. There wasn't a speck of Duck Tape on any part of the Jeep. He told Stiles he better not even think about putting any back on it either. The thing had been duck tape city under the hood. He still was refusing to tell Stiles what it had cost to pretty much redo Roscoe. He hadn't minded eating the bill as long as he knew the thing was going to run without breaking down. The doctors were gone, but that didn't mean something else wouldn't pop up. Stiles being stranded and helpless was not something he wanted to deal with if something attacked.

He had let the other pack members pick what they wanted. He thought they deserved something for putting up with him. He had almost destroyed all their lives in the last two months. Liam had wanted all the time in the world with him no more dying was on the top of the list too. That was a promise he was hoping he could keep for as long as they lived. Lydia had suggested spa weekends for the female members. He had done that along with getting their moms a package too. They were going in about a month since at the moment it was booked up. It would work out too since they had a four day weekend then.

~LT TL~

"What are you doing over here alone? You are supposed to be sitting beside me during the movie." Liam asked with a smile wrapping his arms around Theo.

"Sorry was just thinking about how much I love you and our life," Theo said smiling at Liam.

He wouldn't have been able to say that without laughing three months ago. He was telling Liam that every morning and night before they went to bed now. He said it during the day at school and text it to Liam with the heart symbol. He was a dork, but he didn't care about that. He was happy with the man he loved and nothing was going to change that in his book. He couldn't wait until Liam graduated in two years to put it on paper. He had gotten them rings though which they were both wearing. The pack had thought they ran off and got married over night, but he had wanted something to show that he was serious when he'd told Liam they were going to be forever. The outside world wouldn't understand two marks on their necks if they knew nothing about the supernatural.

"I love you too," Liam said before kissing Theo showing him just how much he loved him.

He still had to pinch his self at times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Having Theo has his finace and mate still felt like a dream. He still remembered the first night two months back when they had been attacked by that first chimera at the high school. Theo showing up helping them and looking so good. He had wanted to shove him up against the wall and do really dirty things to him right there. He had gotten to fulfill that dream the other night too. They had gone there after hours and Theo let him fuck him against the wall there. It had been raining too, which had made it that much better since they had gotten soaked.

It was also the night that Theo had given him the ring on his left hand. He had said yes before Theo had even asked the question. He still caught his self looking at the ring to know that it was true. Theo was his forever and the world got to see it now. His parents might have freaked and the pack, but they'd promised they hadn't gone and gotten married. It was just an engagement ring since he wasn't eighteen yet.

Theo moaned running his hand under Liam's shirt getting a whine from Liam. He knew that he wanted more than his hand touching him right now. If they didn't have the pack over he would do more than just touch Liam's back. He had found one of Liam's fantasies out the other night. He hadn't minded going to the school and doing just that either. It had been hot and Liam had fucked him like no bodies business. He had cum all over the brick untouched with Liam still pounding into him. It was when he'd decied that was the perfect moment to ask Liam to marry him.

~LT TL~

"Do I need to spray you two down?" Stiles asked breaking into Liam and Theo's thoughts. They pulled apart glaring at Stiles who was grinning at them.

"You have nothing to spray us with," Theo smiled knowing that they would have to be near the kitchen or shower to get sprayed. He was mistaken though because Stiles pulled a squirt bottle from behind his back like Hayden had used days before on them. "STILES," Theo growled getting icy water in his face.

Liam started laughing until he got sprayed as well. He was shocked and the water was defiantly colder than he thought it would be. "Oh you better run faster than you do at Lacrosse practice," he said with his own growl.

They both went after Stiles not even realizing that no one was in the house besides the three of them. Stiles took off out of the back door yelling that they were coming. Theo got out the door first with Liam right on his heels. They were moving at top speed trying to get Stiles. However, when they got outside it wasn't just Stiles that had it in for them. The rest of the pack had water guns, which Stiles picked one up as well.

Corey and Mason handed Liam and Theo a water gun a piece before telling them it was younger verses older. Theo smiled at the idea telling Liam he was sorry before he sprayed him. It was younger verses older pack members and he was a senior where as Liam was a sophmore. Liam gasped and sprayed him back before the others joined in. They were in an all out battle trying to see who could get the other side wetter. Although Theo did spray Stiles back for the fun of it since he had got him with the spray bottle first.

There weren't really places to hide from each other besides one or two trees that was spread out in the yard. They decided to take the battle into the woods that was right there after refilling the water guns for the second time. It made the battle a lot more fun since they weren't out in the open anymore. Theo got Liam more than once with Liam promising he was going to get him back for it in trade. Liam got him back of course hanging upside down from a tree once using his legs for support.

Corey turned invisible getting a lot more than were getting him. Mason was following him around getting the same ones that Corey got as well. It was fun since Corey would then make Mason invisible before disappearing from the area. Kira and Scott had teamed up trying to be sneaky coming up on Hayden, but it didn't work. Hayden was faster though and took aim getting them both before they could even squirt her once.

Liam came up behind Stiles and Lydia who were teamed up getting Stiles good. He was nice not to squirt Lydia in the face, but he had nailed Stiles there. Although, Lydia smiled before she sprayed Liam right in the mouth when he had opened it to laugh at Stiles. He had not expected that at all and when he had turned to leave he got it again. This time Malia and Theo were teamed up spraying him in sync with each other. Theo got him from the waist down where Malia got him from the waist up.

~LT TL~

They quite after the third fill up since the air was getting cooler as the day passed. It had been realitvily warm for the time of day and year. They had all brought a change of clothes with them, which Liam hadn't known about. He hadn't even known they had the water guns either. He was glad that they had fun just being normal teenagers. At times he hated having to take on the supernatural. Other times he was glad he knew since he wouldn't have met Theo otherwise.

Theo made pizza caserole for everyone instead of out right ordering pizza. Liam had helped him earlier that morning to get everything ready. They had to bake them for thirty minutes when everyone was ready to eat. He put two pans in at a time since he had made six so there would be enough for seconds. He knew how hungry a werecreature could get, he had eaten half a pan once his self.

Each batch had been large enough for two pans with a little left over each time. It meant he had one small round pan that he had already frozen for Liam's parents when they got back. He had also taken some out for Scott to take home to Melissa since she was off today. She had told him if he ever needed a break from Liam he could crash in the spare room. He didn't see his self wanting another break, but it could happen he knew. He was just hoping that it wouldn't because he hated when he fought with Liam.

By the time that everyone had changed and dried off the food was ready to serve. It was the first time that Theo had cooked for everyone so he was a little worried. He knew that Mason, Corey, Liam and Hayden wouldn't mind eating what he had made. He wasn't sure if the others would like it though. He was sitting beside Liam watching as they tried it. After the first bites everyone looked at him, which he thought they were going to hate it. It wasn't the reaction at all since he was declared the cook in the pack. He didn't mind since he liked cooking it just had him relived that they enjoyed it.

~LT TL~

"Did you think they were going to hate it?" Scott asked sensing Theo's worry changed to happiness.

"I wasn't sure, you could have hated it or not wanted to touch it," Theo said with a shrug.

"Why would we not want to eat it? It's food and besides Lydia you are the only one that can really cook." Stiles asked before putting another fork full into his mouth.

"The last time I made you food you almost refused it even when you watched me make it," Theo reminded Stiles of that day.

"Oh right," Stiles said nodding. He had forgotten about that day now that Theo was on their side he had put his worries behind him. He could tell that Theo wasn't the same as when he had come back to Beacon Hills.

"It's cool, you were trying to protect the others and I was just starting to change my mind about letting anyone get hurt," Theo said not wanting Stiles to think he owed him an apology when he was the one that should give it. "I'm sorry for what I did to all of you. I never said it out right to all of you. So I am and thanks for bringing me back too," he felt Liam's hand take his under the table squeezing it.

"You didn't deserve to die after all you did to help us in the end. Lydia was right when she said we have all had moments we're not proud of. It's what we do to change those things that gets us to the place we are meant to be." Stiles said looking from Theo to Lydia.

Theo had once been as close to him as Scott and he were now. He couldn't toss him aside without giving him a real second chance. Theo got dealt a bad hand it could have easily been any of them instead of Theo who had been taken by the doctors. Scott could have been taken or he could have, which he didn't want to think about. His life wouldn't be the same without those who were in it. Theo was a part of that now and he knew he wasn't going to throw it away to go back down a bad road.

Liam had wormed his way into Theo's heart and Theo had done the same. They had made it work even after all that stood against them. He was one of those forces that kept getting in their way. Liam refused to listen to anything that was said bad about Theo even after it was true. They all needed each other to keep moving through life and they were stronger together than apart. He was hoping that when they went off to college it wouldn't change too much about how close they all were. He had patched things up with Liam during the last week. He had about destroyed his little brother in all the things that he'd said and done. He had been horrified by the reminder that he'd told Scott to make Liam forget Theo. Lydia had hit him upside the head for it too on more than one occasion.

"Thanks, Stiles. Coming from you it means a lot," Theo said a smile forming on his face. He didn't have to read Stiles to know it was the truth.

He looked around at the table seeing the others smiling as well. He didn't have a pack, he had a family again. They had risked everything to help him like he had them. Liam had told him that they were family, but it had taken until now for him to fully grasp the reality of that. It took him a moment before he picked his fork up to eat. He had lived without knowing anyone even cared for years, but this year he finally had broken free of the hell he had lived in.

~LT TL~

After dinner the pack had ended up watching another movie, which ended up being Star Wars. It was Stiles' pick and he wanted them all to finally see it since no one had finished it seperately yet. Theo had called dibs on the recliner pulling Liam in his lap awkwardly at first until Liam readjusted his self in the chair. Mason and Corey had gotten the love seat with Scott and Kira sitting beside them in the other recliner. Malia, Lydia and Stiles had taken the couch with Stiles between them both.

They had taken a break halfway through for the bathroom and drinks. It was when Theo had slipped outside. It had gotten dark an hour before, but he hadn't noticed it until now. The moon was working its way to a new one, but he could still feel it's presence. He used to love a new moon more since he could get a hint of what it felt like to be human again. Scott had asked him if he wanted the bite to make him a real werewolf, but he'd turned it down. He didn't know if he would still be able to shift into his wolf form if he was a true werewolf. He loved that half of his self just as much as this one. It was when he had first realized that he wanted to be with Liam more than just a target. He had told Scott that if he was ever dying for some reason again then and only then if there was no other way he could turn him.

Liam took hold of Theo's hand locking their fingers together giving him a smile when Theo looked at him. He hadn't missed Theo going out the door when he'd been talking to Mason. The others had started the movie back up, but he had seen Star Wars plenty of times. He wanted to be out here with Theo just being close. He remembered the time that Theo had shown up here as Patch finally letting him rub him. It had been the happiest moment of that week followed by Theo agreeing to let him cook for him. It had turned into Theo teaching him how to cook, which had worked out perfect for them.

"You want to go for a run in the woods?" Liam asked and he didn't even have to say it would be a naked run.

He knew that Theo would know what he was wanting to do. He had gotten to do a lot of those in the last week. Every night they went for a run in the woods having sex in the process. They had played hide and seek the night before with Theo shifting into Patch to see if he could catch him. Once they pulled their hands away they started stripping down tossing their clothes on the porch. It didn't take long and they were already barefoot from going inside after the water gun fight.

"I'd love to go for a run with you in the woods," Theo said giving Liam a kiss. "You're going have to catch me if you want to fuck me though. I catch you then I get you," Theo told him before he took off towards the woods.

"You are getting caught because I want you tonight," Liam said before he jumped off the porch going after Theo.

Life was looking better every day now that they didn't have to worry about the other stuff right now. He was hoping that it would be a while before anything came to the town. He wanted to enjoy spending his free time with Theo and the pack. Liam stopped running when he saw Patch standing just a few feet in front of him. His tail was wagging like crazy. He let out a bark dancing backwards before bowing his head. He had been expecting this since he had seen the playful look in Theo's eyes. He was going to have to wait til Theo shifted back before he continued their tag game for sex. He didn't mind though because he got the best of both sides of Theo. He was also smiling because Patch had finally learned to bark after so long of only yipping.

 **~THE END~**

 **I Finished writing this out on June 13th 2018 at 1:13 am and I have enjoyed writing it. 13 is my lucky number so I guess it is a great coqencident. I hope that you all have loved it as much as I have.**


End file.
